Opalie ou la fin de Voldemort
by Purplemoon02
Summary: Voldemort doit être vaincu . Harry et ses amis cherchent un moyen de le vaincre et tombe sur une prophétie ancienne .Une autre personne tuera Voldemort . Mais qui ? A la recherche d'une Opalie aux pouvoirs infinis ! DM&HG
1. Ch1 : la prophétie des Opalie

chapitre premier : La prophétie des Opalie

Prophétie... Prophétie...Prophétie... Si elle voyait ou entendait encore une seule fois le mot "prophétie", elle hurlait...

- Aaaaaaargh !

- Hermione, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Ron. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Une nouvelle pro...

- Non, ne prononce pas ce mot !

- Quoi, prophétie ?

Elle s'allongea et étouffa un cri dans son oreiller. La jeune Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et sa jeune sœur, Ginny Weasley, avaient passé les vacances à rechercher n'importe quel indice ou prophétie autre que celle donnée. Il leur fallait trouver quelque chose qui leur permettrait de tuer une bonne fois pour toutes le Maître des Ténèbres.

Détruire les Horcruxes, c'était en partie fait. En effet, l'Ordre, Harry et ses amis avaient pu détruire le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ainsi que la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Le journal et la bague ayant déjà été détruits. Ne manquaient plus que trois Horcruxes à découvrir et détruire.

- Hé, venez voir ça !, s'écria Harry.

Tous ses amis s'approchèrent de lui afin de voir ce qu'avait découvert le Survivant. Harry tenait entre ses mains l'un des précieux livres en possession de l'Ordre. Plus de mille pages chacun. Et il fallait "les éplucher" un à un dans l'espoir d'y trouver une information, aussi infime soit-elle.

- C'est un poème..., souffla Hermione.

- Une énigme, oui ! Regarde ce truc, tu en comprends un mot ? Moi, je ne pige rien !, rétorqua Ron.

- Il suffit juste de travailler dessus, de faire des recherches et...

Hermione s'interrompit devant les regards désespérés de ses amis. A vrai dire, blasés était le mot. Ils étaient en vacances et avaient cherché nuit et jour quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de trouver un jour. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'un commun accord de réunir l'Ordre pour les informer de cette trouvaille.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•" Ne pas entendre le bruit qui court

Légendes , poèmes et autres tours

Seule celle qui saura l'aura

Seule celle qui aura l'aura

Le don qui lui aura été transmis

En sécurité , elle sera mise

Car son pouvoir, il veut à tout prix.

Juste aspiré de cet être qu'il lui suffise

Le don du sang, le don du maître,

Le commun que peut avoir un seul être,

Descendance et attirance

Espérance et suffisance

Voyance et nuance

Croyance et sentence…

Seule dans la nuit,, elle saura.

Au bout du pays, elle l'aura.

Son parfait contraire le vaincra.

L'un sera d'une beauté sans égale

L'autre d'une laideur insupportable.

L'un sera la pureté même

L'autre, l'infecte souillure.

L'un vaincra l'autre avec ses dons

L'autre sera vaincu par les dons de l'un avec les dons qu'il rêvait d'avoir,

Mais ce qu'il n'aura pas, c'est le pouvoir. »

Hermione acheva la lecture de la prophétie devant un Ordre devenu muet. Après tout ce temps où leurs recherches ne les avaient menés nulle part, personne n'aurait pu dire si ce poème était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Eh bien, tenta Dumbledore, cette prophétie est absolument remarquable !

Toute l'assemblé le regarda, ébahie.

- Hum... A vrai dire, toutes les prophéties de la lignée des Opalie ont toujours été de véritables énigmes et légendes, expliqua Hermione. Celle-ci date d'il y a seulement dix-sept ans et c'est l'une des plus importantes. Elle a été faite par... Alweena Opalie.

- J'ai connu Alweena Opalie, déclara le directeur de Poudlard. C'était une femme belle, intelligente et elle possédait des dons qui pouvaient être considérés comme malédictions pour certains ou chances pour d'autres, car dans leur lignée, rares étaient celles qui avaient un don. C'était aussi une bonne élève, atteinte d'une malédiction ancestrale. Hélas, je ne peux en dire plus…

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?, demanda Hermione, que la curiosité démangeait.

- Eh bien, ma petite, personne ne le sait, encore aujourd'hui. Mais elle est morte peu après cette prophétie, à vingt-trois ans.

-Y a-t-il eu des recherches sur sa mort ?, questionna Remus Lupin. Car d'après ce que l'on sait, le Lord Noir a très bien pu aspirer ses pouvoirs avec un sortilège de magie noire.

- Sans doute…, intervint alors Arthur Weasley. Je propose qu'on essaye d'élucider ce mystère.

- Attendez un instant..., murmura Hermione en relisant le poème.

Tout le monde braqua son attention sur elle. A vrai dire, ne pas l'écouter aurait été sous-estimer son esprit et son intelligence. Mieux valait entendre ses hypothèses.

-Y a-t-il d'autres Opalie encore en vie ?

- J'en doute fort, très chère..., murmura Dumbledore, pensif.

- Alweena Opalie, Alweena Opalie..., murmura Sirius Black tout en fouillant ses souvenirs. Elle était à Poudlard en même que nous…Son nom ne m'est pas étranger.

- C'est exact. Elle était en sixième année à Gryffondor lorsque vous étiez en septième année.

- Mais oui ! Je me souviens d'elle !, s'exclama Sirius, retrouvant la mémoire. Elle était toujours seule, avec un carnet couleur lilas. Oui, je m'en souviens bien. Tout comme je me souviens de ce qui était arrivé à certains garçons qui avaient touché à son carnet...

_Je me dirigeais vers le parc pour rejoindre James, Remus et l'autre traître de Peter Pettigrow. C'était un samedi ensoleillé de mai, tout le monde en profitait. Soudain,j'avais entendu des rires. Des Serpentards s'amusaient avec une fille. Prenant mon courage de gryffondor à deux mains, je m'étais aussitôt porté au secours de cette fille, également à Gryffondor. Elle n'était inconnue de personne : Alweena Opalie, la fille bizarre de sixième année, aux ancêtres ultra-connues._

_- Laissez la tranquille !,avais-je crié à l'encontre des serpentards. _

_- Oh ! Mais qui voilà ?, avait lancé Mike Faren. Le prince charmant de la ptite Opalie !_

_- Rendez-moi immédiatement mon carnet ! avait ordonée Alweena en essuyant rageusement ses larmes._

_- Sinon quoi ?, s'était moqué le serpentard._

_Soudain, ses larmes s'étaient taries et elle avait semblé se reprendre. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'étrange, d'intense…Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire, mais je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Je l'avais fixé avec les trois serpentards tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres._

_- Vous auriez pu le cacher à un autre endroit…, avait-elle dit d' un ton moqueur._

_- Pfff... On...On l'a même pas encore caché ! N'est-ce pas, les gars ? Va vite le chercher, Anderson._

_Le-dit Anderson était revenu après deux minutes,le fameux carnet en mains._

_- Alors, tu crois tout savoir? Peut-être que tu as les meilleures notes mais tu ne seras jamais rien ! Personne ne voudra de toi, sale folle !_

_- Le dissimuler sur une étagère dans la troisième rangée au fond à gauche de la bibliothèque, entre un livre de métamorphose en milieu aérien et un livre sur les potions anti-potions, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé._

_Les serpentards avaient blêmi. A en juger leur expression, elle savait exactement où s'était trouvé le carnet. _

_-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite prétentieuse !, avait craché Farens._

_Il s'était avancé vers elle, baguette levée mais j'étais intervenu immédiatement. _

_- Recule, Farens ou tu vas le regretter !, avais-je dis, baguette levée, en m'avançant vers lui._

_- Toi le Griffon, on ne t'a rien demandé !, avait-il crié. _

_Mais avant qu'il puisse lancer le moindre sort, on avait entendu une dizaine de mouches bourdonner. Et bientôt, des centaines de mouches s'étaient abattues sur les serpentards en une forme compacte, tandis qu'Alweena était restée là, à les fixer. _

_- Ne jamais me menacer, avait-elle murmuré avant de s'éloigner._

Après cet incident, j'avais rejoins mes amis et je n'ai jamais raconté cet incident à personne, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Tout le monde avait écouté avec attention le récit de Black.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais reparlé, après Poudlard ?, demanda Harry.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important, et puis cette petite avait déjà une mauvaise réputation, je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter. Pas comme ces serpentards à la suite de cet évènement.

- Donc, pour résumer, elle avait un carnet de couleur lilas...Il faut le trouver !, s'exclama Hermione.

- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ça, Mione, murmura Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Bien. Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Nous avons tous besoin de repos, surtout vous, les enfants. Demain, c'est la rentrée et je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vous rate le train !, s'exclama Molly Weasley, dans toute sa splendeur.

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit à tous...

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Pendant ce temps , dans un endroit aussi sombre que les personnes s'y trouvant , une discussion intéressante se tenait .

-Tu sais , si je veux vaincre Potter et sa clique , il va bien me falloir ce qui me manque..., dit une voix doucereuse, faisant froid dans le dos.

- Bien sûr, Maître. Je...Je vais m'assurer que tout soit réglé d'ici peu.

Le Maître éclata alors d'un rire sinistre, sans joie aucune.

- Tout ce que tu sais faire, mon pauvre, c'est te balader en semant la terreur autour de toi. Alors que nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es qu'un stupide lâche !

Sa voix acide et perçante résonna dans le grand living-room du Manoir.

- Tu connais l'histoire aussi bien que moi, et tu sais qu'en mourant, elle l'a fait disparaître...

- Peut-être y a-t-il encore un espoir, Maître...

- Un espoir, dis-tu ? Je ne pense pas... Toute sa génération a porté ce côté sombre depuis...depuis que cette voleuse me l'a dérobé ! Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a infligé à sa descendance...Ce côté noir a détruit leurs vies, tout comme sans elle, la mienne a été détruite...Cette haine et ce salpêtre brûlant dans leur sang... D'atroces souffrances, oui...

- Maître, je ne vous suis plus...

- Tu n'as jamais su m'écouter ! Mais tu as toujours été loyal envers moi…

Puis, il réfléchit. Pour atteindre l'immortalité et ainsi gouverner le monde, il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose…Au diable les Horcruxes ! Il savait qu'il était encore dans ce monde, il le sentait. Mais comment diable aurait-elle fait ? Et si ... Non, toutes les autres avaient réussi, pourquoi pas elle ?

- Tu sais, ce sera bientôt au tour de ton fils de nous rejoindre.

- ...

- De ce fait, j'ai une mission pour le moins...délicate à lui confier. Qu'il vienne...Maintenant !

- Bien, Maître. Je vais le chercher...

- Si seulement elle n'était pas morte ! J'aurais aspiré son âme si pure...ainsi que cette tâche qui a tout détruit ...

Et il éclata d'un rire aussi sinistre que le premier.

- Maître, si vous le sentez toujours…, intervint Bellatrix Lestrange, peut-être pourrions-nous le trouver grâce un sort...

- Petite sotte, penses-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé ? C'est comme si...Non, impossible...

- Je vous vois hésiter depuis un moment sur une hypothèse, Maître, tenta un mangemort. Emettez-la...

- En fait, c'est comme si...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Lucius Malefoy, accompagné de son fils, Drago. Comment ne pas deviner leur lien de parenté ? Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Même air sournois, mêmes cheveux blonds argentés. Deux mêmes beautés, même si le fils en dépassait déjà le père.

-Voici mon fils, Maître...

- Bien sûr…Je ne suis pas aveugle. Drago, ô mon cher Drago, quelle joie de te voir ! Tu sais tout l'espoir que nous mettons en toi, mon petit…

- O-Oui M-Maître…

- Bien. J'ai une mission d'une très grande importance pour toi. En effet, toi seul peut l'accomplir étant donné que c'est relié à Poudlard et... je sais que tu y rentres demain.

- C'est exact, mo...mon Maître.

- Alors voilà ce que tu auras à faire…

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Cette nuit-là fut agitée pour Hermione . En effet , à peine fermait-elle les yeux que des millies de pensées l'assaillaient . Entre toutes ces histoires de prophéties , son nouveau rôle de-en-Chef, la rentrée et Alweena Opalie...Comme elle avait dû souffrir, songea-t-elle.

Mais demain serait un nouveau jour. Pour de nouvelles découvertes, peut-être même de nouvelles rencontres. Elle allait enfin retrouver ses gryffondors, et sa bibliothèque, son temple sacré où elle pouvait laisser libre court à sa soif d'apprendre. Et ce fut en pensant à cela que la gryffondor parvint enfin à s'endormir paisiblement.

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip SPLAAF !

Hermione se réveilla brusquement au "SPLAAF". Ginny venait de détruire le réveil version sorcier de leur chambre.

- Oh noooon, je suis encore si fatiguééééééée..., gémit la rouquine en retombant mollement sur ses oreillers.

- Allez, on se lève, Gin' ! Je ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression en ratant le train. Pour une Préfète-en-Chef, ce serait le comble !

- Tu dois être la seule personne heureuse de retourner à l'école aujourd'hui, tu le sais ça ?, lança Ginny, en se redressant sur son lit.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il y a aussi les premières années et...

- Et personne d'autre, c'est bien ce que je dis ! Eux ne savent pas ce que ça va être !

-Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe, j'ai réussi à te réveiller, c'est l'essentiel, déclara Hermione en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains en riant.

-Tu sais que tu aurais dû être à Serpentard ?, grogna Ginny.

Hermione se doucha, vida son esprit au rythme de l'eau glissant sur sa chevelure hirsute qui restait indomptable. Malgré Molly qui, durant son temps libre, cherchait désespérément un moyen d'y remédier. En vain ! Au gré des expériences de Molly, Hermione s'était un jour retrouvée les cheveux rouges, un autre les cheveux en pétard (plus que d'habitude) et le pire essai était la fois où ses cheveux s'étaient mis à lui parler...Autant dire que sa chevelure était et resterait...unique en son genre. Elle sortit de la douche, s'habilla, et tenta tout de même de peigner ses cheveux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter cette paillasse en guise de cheveux ?, râla Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie ! J'ai la solution, et cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Molly venait d'entrer, une potion de couleur... Etait-ce vraiment une couleur, en fait ? Bref, elle venait une nouvelle fois de concocter une potion pour ses cheveux. Mais au vu de l'heure, Hermione ne préféra pas se risquer à partir pour Poudlard avec une touffe parlante.

- Euh...Je pense que ça ira, Molly…

- Alloooons, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûre que cette fois, tes cheveux ne commencerons pas à me parler de pommade antifongique pour les pieds !

Hermione se laissa faire lorsque Molly l'installa sur une chaise face à la coiffeuse, et commença à étaler son mélange d'une couleur douteuse sur ses cheveux, à l'instar de l'odeur.

-Voilà, et dès que j'ai fini, tu laisses reposer environ un quart d'heure ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il est seulement 9h45 et le train part seulement à 11h…

Dès que Molly fut partie, Hermione se retrouva seule face à son reflet... Mieux valait que personne ne la voit ainsi. Elle alla chercher un livre et s'installa sur le lit de Ginny, en prenant soin de n'appuyer sa tête nulle part !

- Oh, Merlin, je t'en conjure, ne me fait pas perdre mes cheveux ou quoi que se soit du même style ! Je t'en supplie !, pensa-t-elle.

- Hermione, t'aurais pas vu le..., commença Ron avant de s'interrompre, bouche bée. Hermione, un gnome de jardin est venu te vomir sur la tête cette nuit ?

- Je me passe de tes commentaires, Ron ! C'est juste...

- Hey, qu'est ce que vous..., lança Harry avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Euh...je dirais que la situation est très gênante pour Hermione, tu ne crois pas, Ron ?

Harry insista sur le prénom de ce dernier. Ils se regardaient tous les trois, Hermione et la "potion" de Molly toujours sur la tête, Ron l'observant la bouche grande ouverte, et Harry, stoïque.

- Alors, on fait une réunion de... Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione, va te laver les cheveux !, hurla Fred en entrant à son tour.

- Oh Fred, pourquoi tu...Hermione, ma mère a mis une potion dans tes cheveux et maintenant, ils font caca ?, rigola George.

- Ah, ah, excellente !, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en se tapant dans la main.

- CA SUFFIT !, cria Hermione. Pour ta gouverne, George, ceci...est une potion de ta mère...

Elle dit la dernière phrase avec une sorte de...dégoût. Cette chose était immonde. Comment Molly pouvait-elle croire une seconde que cela rendrait ses cheveux...Potables ?

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde pourra voir l'effet de cette potion !, s'écria Molly en rentrant dans la pièce où tous étaient rassemblés.

- Ou le "des-effet", murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry en insistant sur le mot.

- Ron, je ne suis pas sourde !, le réprimanda sa mère.

Molly installa Hermione au même endroit que quelques minutes auparavant, sous le regard de tous les enfants, attentifs à la moindre chose que pourrait faire les cheveux de la gryffondor.

- Bon, selon le mélange que j'ai fait il faut que je sèche le tout et... nettoie avec un produit pour cheveux.

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Oui. Elle allait se rendre à l'école avec trois pauvres cheveux sur le crâne. Elle voyait déjà les serpentards se moquer d'elle, surtout la fouine, le pékinois et les deux colosses leur servant de toutous. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant le petit cri de surprise de l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- J'en étais sûre..., murmura Hermione en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Euh, Hermione…Tiens, prends le miroir...

Hermione saisit lentement la glace que lui tendait Ginny. Qu'allait-elle voir ? Un vrai paillasson ? De la mauvaise herbe ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, elle sentait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de cheveux. Mais leur état risquait d'être déplorable...

- Alors, tu regardes ?, demanda Harry, trépignant d'impatience.

Mais lorsqu'Hermione vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, d'un miroir truqué provenant de la boutique des jumeaux. Mais quand elle les toucha, ses cheveux étaient si soyeux...Une perruque ? Elle tira dessus pour en être sûre. La larme qui s'échappa de son œil sous le coup de la douleur lui confirma que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne s'agissait ni d'une perruque ni d'un faux miroir ni d'un sort de désillusion...Alors, il s'agissait vraiment de ses cheveux...

- Pourquoi, vous les jeunes, ne me faites donc jamais confiance ? Tiens, maintenant tu devras te laver les cheveux uniquement avec ce shampoing…

Hermione fut incapable de répondre tant elle était subjuguée pas la beauté de ses cheveux. Ils rayonnaient ! De longues cascades bouclées ondulaient dans son dos, tandis qu'ils étaient doux comme de la soie. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle sauta au cou de Molly.

- Oh merci ! Merci mille fois !

- Je t'en prie, Hermione, dit Molly tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

Molly fut ravie de la réaction d'Hermione et réfléchit un moment : que faire de son temps libre à présent ?

C'est donc une Hermione plus que satisfaite qui se prépara à partir pour la gare King Cross...

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

-Faites bien attention ! Ron , prends bien soin de ta soeur , je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Et prends bien soin de toi aussi ...

-Molly , laisse-les respirer , voyons !, s'exclama Arthur. Prenez soin de vous, les enfants et... n'oubliez pas ce que vous devez faire..., chuchota-t-il.

- Promis !, s'exclama Harry.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le train qui allait les emmener vers leur dernière année. Ils ouvrirent beaucoup de compartiments, tous pleins à craquer. Ils avaient pris un peu de retard à cause de Ron qui ne retrouvait plus son livre de métamorphose.

- On peut remercier l'art du rangement de Ron, mes amis !, s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait un énième compartiment complet.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle se plaint, mais pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté une éternité devant le miroir pour admirer ma coupe de cheveux !

- Eh bien, tu aurais dû !, rétorqua Hermione en le fusillant du regard pour avoir osé porter la faute sur elle.

- C'est bon, vous deux ! Vous reprendrez cette dispute dans le compartiment…Mais pour l'instant..., dit Harry en ouvrant un compartiment où se tenaient Neville et Luna

.

- Bonjour, les amis !, s'exclama Neville, réjoui. Entrez, il y a de la place !

- Salut, Neville !, s'écria Harry.

- Hermione !, lança Luna d'un ton rêveur. Les Ronflakes Ronfleurs ont bien fait leur travail avec tes cheveux !

Hermione regarda Ginny qui lui sourit d'un air entendu, qui voulait dire "laisse, tant que ça lui fait plaisir".

- J'ai pas très bien compris, de quoi parle-t-elle ?, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Les Ronflakes Ronfleurs ! Je les ai découverts cet été. Ils ont été d'une très bonne compagnie et m'ont promis de résoudre tous les problèmes de mes amis...Ronflakes... Ronflakes... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ron...

- Oui, Luna ?

- …flakes... Ronflakes . Ron, tu es cité dans leur nom, tu es toi aussi un Ronflake...

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le compartiment, juste avant que le train ne démarre.

- Quoi de neuf ces vacances ?, demanda Ron à Neville, tout en prenant soin de ne pas s'adresser à Luna.

- Mon oncle m'a offert de nouveaux bouquins de botanique, ainsi que de nouvelles plantes ! Oh, si tu avais vu cette magnifique Touistelle ! Et la Vulasia violette Cracheuse de Pollen ! Elle faisait des...

_Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc_.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et fit face à un petit seconde année tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

- Vo...Vous ê...ê...êtes Her...Her...mione Gran...ger...ger ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Pourquoi trembles-tu ainsi ?

- J'ai...J'ai eu peur de me refaire agresser par une fille vexée que je l'appelle Hermione...

- Face de pékinois, hein ?, demanda Ron.

Le petit se mit à rire et acquiesça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Hermione.

- McGonagall vous demande au compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef pour le reste du voyage. Vous devez prendre vos affaires et me suivre.

- Bien...On se voit au banquet de ce soir !, lança Hermione à ses amis tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

Elle sortit et suivit le deuxième année qui, au vu de sa tenue, était de gryffondor.

- Tu es de gryffondor ?

- Oui, dit-il avec fierté. Désolé de ne pas avoir su à quoi tu ressemblais…Pourtant, la meilleure amie du Survivant est très connue ! On m'avait dit que tu ressemblais à un paillasson ambulant mais ce n'est pas vrai...Vous êtes jolie.

- Merci...Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Eric Varsiel.

- Enchantée, Eric.

Et ils entrèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets-en-Chefs.

Le Préfet de Serdaigle était déjà là, de même que celle de Poufsouffle. En revanche, celui de Serpentard n'était pas encore là, au grand bonheur d'Hermione. Elle se demandait quel serpentard pouvait avoir été choisi comme Préfet-en-Chef. Selon elle, aucun d'entre eux ne méritait cette place tant convoitée. Hermione se leva pour mettre sa valise dans l'emplacement réservé à cet effet mais celle-ci était si lourde qu'elle faillit s'étaler de tout son long. C'était sans compter l'adresse du serdaigle qui les rattrapa au vol, elle et sa valise.

- Euh...Merci..., balbutia une Hermione rougissante.

Elle était légèrement gênée, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait rattrapé pas les hanches.

- Je t'en prie. Attends, laisse-moi faire...

Il lui prit sa valise des mains et l'installa correctement. Ce serdaigle était très beau. C'était le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch. Il avait les cheveux châtains, avec une coupe qui lui donnait un petit air rebelle et des yeux verts magnifiques. Oui, ce garçon était de loin l'un des plus beaux garçons qu'elle ait jamais vu. C'était sans compter la tête blonde et les yeux électriquement envoutants qui venaient de faire leur apparition dans le compartiment.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

- Fils , je veux que ta priorité cette année soit de récupérer ces informations dont le maître a besoin , chuchota un homme à son fils tout en hâtant le pas . Et je veux aussi que tu sois le meilleur en classe, ainsi qu'en Quidditch car tu n'es pas un Malefoy pour rien.

- Oui, père. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Et il y aussi une chose que...

Son père s'était tu. Il avait l'air...choqué. Il avait en face de lui la réplique parfaite de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé des années auparavant, qui était à l'encontre de ses convictions et qui est aujourd'hui morte .

- Qui est cette fille ?, demanda Lucius à son fils.

A ce moment, cette dernière se retourna, ne laissant plus voir que sa belle chevelure.

- Je l'ignore, père. Peut-être une nouvelle..., suggéra Drago, esquissant un sourire carnassier.

Son père ne cessait de la fixer, désireux de voir à quel point cette fille ressemblait à son défunt amour jamais oublié. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Surtout en ce moment, avec le Maître, ses missions . Mais il voulait savoir qui elle était .

- Drago, si c'est réellement une nouvelle et que tu ne connais rien d'elle, alors je veux que tu récupères des informations sur sa vie, ses parents, le lieu d'où elle vient...Je veux un dossier complet à son sujet.

- Bien, père.

Draco était quelque peu déboussolé et ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette fille ?

- Prends soin de toi, mon fils, murmura Narcissa en l'étreignant

.

- Oui, mère. On se revoie aux vacances de Noël...

- Tu me feras un bilan complet des informations recueillies pour ta mission. Ainsi que sur cette fille...

Et c'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy monta dans le train qui devait l'emmener vers Poudlard. Il traînait sa valise derrière lui, la tirant nonchalamment par la poignée, puisqu'une nouvelle loi stipulait que pour les jeunes, l'utilisation de la magie était désormais interdite à l'intérieur de la gare, tout comme dans le train. Le train était bondé. Heureusement, Blaise, Pansy et ses deux autres compères l'attendaient dans un compartiment.

- Drakichou !

- Pansy, appelle moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te jette par la fenêtre quand le train sera en marche !, grinça Drago.

- Ca va Drago, la forme ?, demanda Blaise Zabini.

- Mouais, bof et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux...

Il avait l'air heureux. Non, heureux n'était pas le mot, il était plutôt amoureux. Drago esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Zab' amoureux...

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci, malgré sa peau olivâtre, pâlit à vue d'œil et écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Euh... Je...n...ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !, s'offusqua-t-il.

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas en rester là, mon vieux !

Le train démarra et plus personne ne parla. Un silence confortable les enveloppa. Drago réfléchit sur la façon dont il pourrait obtenir des informations sur...sa mission. Mais il ne préférait pas trop y penser. Il avait certes toujours admiré son père, mais de là à devenir à son tour un mangemort... il doutait d'en être capable. Il soupira. Il avait encore du temps devant lui. Mieux valait ne pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment.

_Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc_

Drago ouvrit la porte du compartiment, pour se trouver face à un petit minable de gryffondor.

- Euh...Vous êtes Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?, répondit-il sèchement.

- Le professeur McGonagall vous réclame dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs, avec vos affaires. Et…Vous êtes Hermione Granger ?, demanda-t-il à Pansy.

- Quoi ? Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi, espèce d'immonde griffon ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un paillasson ? Tu en vois un sur ma tête ? Maintenant dégage !

Le pauvre petit détala aussitôt.

- C'est pas malin, Pansy. Comment vais-je savoir oùest ce compartiment, maintenant ?, râla Draco.

Il sortit de son compartiment et explora les compartiments du train un à un. Logiquement, ce devait être en bout de wagon, puisqu'il s'agissait des Préfets, chargés de faire respecter l'ordre dans l'école. Il eut un sourire narquois en pensant aux points qu'il pourrait enlever aux Gryffondors, en particulier à Potty, la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe. Il rit en repensant à la réaction de Pansy. Cela dit, si on l'avait confondu avec Weasmoche, il aurait lui aussi disjoncté. Il n'était ni roux, ni moche ni traître-à-son-sang. Quant à l'autre balafré et sa stupide cicatrice au front, Mr Je-me-la-pète-car-j'ai-survécu-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ses lunettes rondes ridicules et sa tête de chnock…

Il parvint à l'entrée d'un compartiment qu'il supposait être le bon. Il en ouvrit la porte et constata qu'il était le dernier à être attendu .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘

Oh non , je rêve ! Non . Non je cauchemarde ! Pensa Hermione .

Malefoy venait d'arriver et fixa le petit groupe jusqu'a ce que ses yeux se posent sur Hermione . Comment une Sang-de bourbe avait pu être nommée Préfète-en-Chef ? A croire que ce poste était donné à n'importe qui !

- Granger, Préfète-en-Chef...Décidément, on aura tout vu !

- Parle pour toi, Malefoy ! Un stupide fils de mangemort, mangemort lui-même, Préfet-en-Chef, n'est-ce pas aberrant ?

Qu'elle s'en prenne à lui, d'accord ! Mais qu'elle ne parle de choses dont elle ne connaissait rien…Il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Celle-ci riposta aussitôt, le menaçant de sa propre baguette, et imitée par le serdaigle.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Varsiel !, cracha Malefoy.

Il s'agissait donc du frère du petit Eric. En y regardant bien, effectivement, ils se ressemblaient : mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux…Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation pour Hermione. Elle avait un compte à régler avec cette fouine !

- Baisse ta baguette immédiatement, sale fouine ! On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans ce train !

- Baisse d'abord la tienne dans ce cas, Sang-de-bourbe

Le serdaigle fut stupéfait par le terme employé par Malefoy. Mais l'arrivée de McGonagall eut tôt fait de calmer les esprits. Dès qu'elle entra, Malefoy rangea rapidement sa baguette, et prit un air innocent avant de se retourner vers son professeur.

- Miss Granger, Mr Varsiel, pas de magie dans le train ! Et encore moins contre un camarade !

- Mais...

- Asseyez-vous. Je dois vous informer de vos fonctions en tant que Préfets-en-Chefs.

Et c'est un Malefoy ravi qui s'assit face à la poufsouffle qui était restée neutre durant leur intermède. Il s'autorisa à lancer un sourire et un regard narquois à Hermione. Elle le fusilla du regard en s'asseyant à son tour près de la poufsouffle.

- Commençons par l'essentiel : le mieux serait de bien vous entendre car vous allez partager la même salle commune. Et je ne veux aucune réclamation à ce sujet, c'est clair ?

Elle leur lança un regard entendu et ils acquiescèrent.

- Très bien. Vous devrez faire des rondes deux par deux tous les soirs. Vous vous entendrez entre vous pour former les duos, tout en alternant bien sûr. D'autre part, vous devrez…

Mais Malefoy ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait porté son regard sur la poufsouffle face à lui, qui semblait profondément s'ennuyer. Plutôt mignonne, elle avait les cheveux ébène et des yeux bleus délavés, un vidage ovale. Elle était très maquillée, ce qui lui donnait un côté plutôt vulgaire. Il détourna son regard vers Hermione. Elle était concentrée sur les paroles de McGo et fronçait les sourcils. Ses cheveux avaient changé. Ce n'était plus le paillasson habituel, mais de beaux cheveux, soyeux, qui la rendaient mieux , avec ses prunelles chocolat et... Malefoy s'interrompit dans ses pensées, incrédule. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur McGonagall :

- J'espère que vous avez tout compris. Je vous revois ce soir…

Après quoi, elle partit. Malefoy songea qu'il devait trouver cette nouvelle élève, brune et, selon son père, très belle. Il n'avait pour l'instant croisé personne qui pouvait correspondre à ces critères. Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. C'était le rire de Granger. Elle discutait avec de crétin d'Ethan Varsiel. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas le frère de ce dernier qui s'était fait agresser par Pansy ? Oui, vraiment, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Malefoy était très observateur. Peu de détails lui échappaient. Hermione l'apprendrait plus tard à ses dépends…


	2. Ch2 : Lexi Davids

**_Coucou , voilà , les deux premiers chapitre publiés le même jour , oui j'avais de l'avance et je ne pense pas faire ainsi souvent ... Enfin ça dépend des fois , je pense même que je pourrais mettre le chapitre 3 soir se soir , ou demain matin mais c'est juste parce que c'est les vacances . Enfin Bref bonne lecture et des Review Pleaase car moi j'écris pour vous satisfaire et la moindre des choses serait de mettre une petite Review , pour me faire plaisir ... Et puis ça ne vous tue pas d'écrire une ou deux phrases , moi j'en écrit bien des centaines pour vous :)_**

**_ Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Lexi Davids**_

Hermione avait presque tout le trajet discuté avec Ethan . Il était intelligent , doux , il avait de la discussion ... _"Hola Hermione , t'es en train de tomber sous son charme , là ..."_ pensa-t-elle .C'est là que la dame aux bonbons arriva . Hermione commanda un paquet de chocogrenouille , prit un livre et lut tout en les mangeant .

Quant à Malefoy , il prit des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et son regard se tourna alors vers Ethan . Il regardait Hermione lire .Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'interessant à regarder une fille lire et mangé des chocogrenouilles ? En plus , ça la fera grossir ... Mais malgré ses réfléxion , il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder : elle était concentré à lire son livre tout en prenant une chocogrenouille et la maché délicatement et ... Ooh ça suffit , il préféra sortir du compartiment pour se changer les idées . Regarder une sang-de-bourbe : n'importe quoi ! Le mieux , serait de trouver une jolie serdaigle et s'amuser un peu dans un coin ... Malheureusement pour lui , il n'en trouva pas et préféra retourner dans son compartiment .Il prit un magazine de Quidditch et lut .

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Malefoy était bizarre mais peu lui importait , cette fouine ne valait rien ! Son regard plongea alors dans celui d'Ethan et ils se sourirent , avant de détourner les yeux , timidement vers son livre en prenant une légère teinte rouge . Malefoy ne rata pas une seconde cet échange et préféra retourner dans son livre de Quidditch , beaucoup plus interressant que des échanges de regards bêtes et puéril ... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez , c'est Malefoy , hein !

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Le train arriva au Pré-au-lard en début de soirée , tous sortirent , les permières années suivirent Hagrid .Hermione cherchait ses amis du regard mais abandonna bien vite , sachant la tâche impossible . Alors les préfèts-en-chef durent restés ensemble le long du voyage .Hermione était resté avec Ethan pour ne pas se perdre . Mais vu le monde qui se bousculait , Ethan prit la main d'Hermione pour sortir de cette foule . Enfin sorti , Hermione regarda sa main encore scéllé avec celle d'Ethan . Lui , marchait vers les calèche reservé au préfets-en-chef pour ne pas se perdre .Enfin ils arrivèrent , Malefoy et la poufsouffle au nom encore inconnu pour Hermione les attendaient l'air de rien . Dès qu'ils arrivèrent , Malefoy remarqua leur mains liées mais c'était avant qu'il ne se les lâches , au grand damne d'Hermione et d'Ethan .Un silence de mort régnait entre les quatres jeunes gens présents dans le calèche .

-Ben ça promet cet année ... Murmura Malefoy d'un ton ironique .

Personne ne lui répondit car tous avait pensé la même chose . Mais Hermione repensa à ce qu'elle devait faire et avec son titre , cela sera beaucoup plus facile. Hermione laissa ses pensées vagabondées ... Alweena Opalie , pourquoi ce nom lui revenait sans cesse en tête ? Depuis ce fameux poême , c'est comme si un chant se déroulait dans sa tête où Alweena Opalie en serait le refrain . Elle savait qu'il y avait des dossier sur chaque personne ayant été à Poudlart mais elle doutait fort qu'il y ait des information sur ses dons , ses prophéties ou ses histoires d'amours , si elle en a eu ... Bien sur qu'elle a dut en avoir ... Syrius l'avait décrit comme une petite assez charmante mais son nom aurait fait peur à plus d'un . Le bruit courrait à leur époque que fréquenté une Opalie à l'époque était ... mal . On racontait même des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants comme quoi qu'ils n'étaient pas sages , une femme de la lignée des Opalie viendrait les faire fondre en un regard dans leurs lits ... Ce qu'elle à dut vivre ... Mais comment était-elle morte ? Assassinée ? Noyée ? Suicidée ? Tant de questions que personnes ne pouvaient répondre alors pourquoi s'obstinée ? Pour découvrir la vérité ainsi que tué le mage noir ... Et ce carnet Lilas ... Où peut-il bien être ? Même si on le trouvait , on ne pourrait le lire , il possédait un sort sans doute ...

-Hermione , on est arrivé .

La voix d'Ethan la sortie de ses pensées et elle sortie du calèche . Poudlart , dans toute sa splendeur se tenait devant elle . Elle entra et se dirigea vers ses amis déja installer . Elle s'asseya entre Ron et Harry , en face de Ginny et Neville . Dean Thomas ainsi que Seamus Finnigan , Lanvande Brown et Parvati Patil se tenaient à côté d'eux . Après que tout le monde se soit retouvé et parlé de leurs vacances , Dumbledort attira l'attention de tout le monde .

-Mes biens chers élèves , comme on se retrouve pour une nouvelle année à Poudlart . C'est avec une immense joie que je vous présente votre nouveau , si nouveau n'est pas le mot , professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Rémus Lupin .

De forts applaudissements résonèrent , surtout de la part d'Harry et de ses amis. Les serpentards , eux , n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce et s'en fichait royalement de ce nouveau professeur .

-Bien , maintenant nous allons répartir les premières années ainsi que les nouveaux élèves avec le choixpeau magique .

Comme chaque année , chaque première année fut répartit dans une maison qui applaudissait très fort quand un élève entrait dans la leur .

-C'est fou comme chaque année , ils deviennent de plus en plus petit et plus nombreux ! S'exclama Ron qui s'impatientait de mangé .

-D'autant plus qu'il y a de nouveaux élèves , si on en croit les dires de Dumbledort ! S'exclama Neville .

-J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas de nouveaux serpentards prèts à nous pourrir la vie ! déclara Harry tout en jetant un regard noir à la table des serpentard .

Dumbledort réclama à nouveau l'attention de ses élèves .

-Bien , maintenant que les premières années ont été répartis , place à une nouvelle élève de septième année , venant droit de l'école de Beaux-baton , veuillez accuillirent chaleuresement , Lexi Davids !

Des applaudissement retentir de toute l'assemblée , pendant qu'une jolie fille aux yeux marrons , à l'instar de ses cheveux , s'avançait . Tout le monde la regardait . Certains garçons s'étaient mis à espérer qu'elle vienne dans leur maison .Elle s'installa sur la chaise où trônait le choixpeau magique . Une fois mis sur sa tête , il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de l'envoyé à ...

-GRYFFONDORE !

Les Gryffondores applaudirent bien fort , tandis que la nouvelle élève alla rejoindre leur table , qui sera maintenant sa table .

-Merlin à entendu nos prières ! s'eclama tout content Seamus .

-Elle va se sentir seule tout de même , non ? Comment elle va faire toute seule pour ...

-Et c'est là que j'intervient ! S'exclama Hermione tout en coupant Ginny de sa tirade . En tant que préfète-en-chef , c'est mon devoir d'aidé chaque nouvel élève , d'autant plus qu'elle est de ma maison !

-On dirait qu'elle cherche quelqu'un ... Peut être connais-t-elle quelqu'un ? Demanda Parvati en se penchant pour mieux la voir .

-En tout cas , vu le regard que certains mec lui lance , elle va pas se sentir seule longtemps . Répliqua sechement Lavande .

Le dinner se termina joyeusement pour notre groupe d'amis .

Tandis que ses amis se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune , Hermione appella les premières années de sa maison , à l'instar des trois autres préfets-en-chef .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Elle se dirigea alors vers la table de sa nouvelle maison . Elle avait déjà entendu comment ça se passait à Poudlart , les répartitions et tout ça ...

Mais elle avait cependant , quelque chose d'autre en tête ... Il fallait LA trouver ... Mais avec tout ces élèves bougeant dans tout les sens , impossible de trouver qui que se soit . Surtout qu'elle ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble ... Bien qu'elle ai vu des photos de sa mère , de sa grand-mère , de son arrière-grand-mère ... Le dinner termina , et elle ne sut pas du tout quoi faire . Elle se leva et regarda se que faisaient les autres élèves . Ils partaient tous dans le même sens , sauf les premières années qui semblaient aussi paumés qu'elle.

-Euh ... Lexi Davids , c'est ça ?

Elle se retourna et vit un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu ...

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

-Oui , c'est ça . Et tu es ...

-Hermione Granger , Préfète-en-chef des Gryffondore . Je pense que pour te familiariser un peu avec les lieux , le mieux serait que tu fasse le tour avec nous .

Dérrière elle se tenait des premières années tout aussi petits les uns que les autres .

-Très bien , je viens .

A vrai dire , elle ne pouvait faire que ça ! Alors elle suivit Hermione et se mit à ses côté .

-Tout d'abord , vous êtes ici dans la grande salle , le lieu des repas de matin ,midi et soir . C'est aussi un ...

Et elle continua son discours tandis qu'un autre préfet-en-chef , trop loin pour l'entendre , appella ses premières années :

-Allez les ptits nouveaux , en face de moi que je vous fasse visiter vite fais ce chateau !

Vous l'aurez sans doutes devinez , il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy . Il trouvait cette tâche pénible , mais bon , fallait bien le faire ...

Ainsi , tout les préfets-en-chef firent visiter le chateau aux nouveaux venus et firent connaissance avec quelques uns ...

-Alors tu viens de Beaux-baton ?

-Oui , j'ai fais mes premières années là-bas et passé mes BUSE aussi . Et toi ? Tu as toujours été à Poudlart ?

-Oui toujours . Cela fait drôle de savoir que c'est notre dernière année ici ...

-Et tes parents ? Ils travaillent où ?

-Euh ... Je suis une né-moldu , ils sont dentiste ...

-Dentiste ? Le docteur des dents ?

-Ouais , euh ... Tu fais étude des moldus ?

-Ouais ! C'est facinant de découvire qu'une vie parallèle à la notre se déroule sous nos yeux , et ne rien savoir sur eux serait vraiment idiot ... Et tu es une né-moldu ... C'est pas un peu de la triche ça ? demanda Lexi en rigolant .

-Si l'on veut ... lui répondit en rigolant Hermione . Et tes parents ?

-Mon père travaille sur les dossiers de chaques personnes qui vit ou vivait dans notre monde avec ma mère , au ministère , se sont les seuls et certains n'y verront aucun interêt , mais c'est fou le nombre de gens qui perdent leurs arbres généalogique ou bien demande des informations sur leurs ancêtres ...

Hermione s'arrêta . Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu de ce poste . Et si elle lui demandait des dossiers sur les Opalie ... Non , elle ne pensait pas être en droit de demandé cela .

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lexi qui c'était arrêtée à son tour , ainsi que les premières années .

-Euh , oui ... Euh ... Bien nous avons finis , maintenant je vais vous montrez votre salle commune .

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle commune des Gryffondore .

-Très bien , alors pour entrer , il va falloir donner votre mot de passe à la grosse dame de ce tableau . Vous ne devez , en aucun cas , donner votre mot de passe à une personne d'une autre maison , est-ce bien claire ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête d'un geste .

-Bien , votre mot de passe est _Lucida _.

La grosse dame fit basculé son portrait pour laissé entrer les gryffondores.

-Voici la salle commune ! Ici se trouve le dortoire des garçons et ici , celui des filles !

C'est à peine si les premières années l'entendirent car ils contemplaient tous la fameuse salle rouge et or . Tout était chaleureux ici et donnait une sensation de bien-être .

-Viens , suis moi . murmura Hermione à Lexi .

Elle montèrent dans le dortoire des filles et entrèrent dans la chambre de Parvati et Lavande , où un lit était prèt pour elle .

-Tu partageras ta chambre avec Lavande et Parvati .

Ces dernières la saluèrent .

-Bon , et bien on se voit demain . Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Hermione , murmurèrent les filles .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Elle alla ensuite rejoindre sa salle commune , Macgonagal leur à indiqué que c'était le tableau où résidait les jumelles Tournicoti .Drôle de nom . Tous les tableaux ont un drôle de nom , de toute façon ... Elle réfléchit au paroles de Lexi . C'est bizarre que ses parents travaillent dans un endroits comme ça , surtout qu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé ... Et si c'était un secret et que Lexi le lui avait dit , malgré le peu de temps où elles ont appris à ce connaître ... Un jour elle lui demanderai ... Lorsqu'elle aura finit de cherché dans Poudlart ...

Biiiim ...

Hermione se retourna , baguette levée . Elle avait entendu un bruit , on la suivait ... Elle senti un souffle dans son cou , se retourna à toute vitesse et se cogna contre ... Malefoy ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui demanda Hermione .

-Qu'est ce que TOI tu fiches ici ? répliqua-t-il .

-Moi je me rend à notre salle commune ...

-Pareil pour moi .

Il la regarda avec son air supérieur et son regard où on y lisait "c'est évident , tu veux que j'aille où sinon ?"

Elle le contourna et parti . Lui , il la suivit tout en regardant les tableaux qui passaient .Au bout d'un moment , elle s'arrêta et se retourna et il faillit lui rentré dedans .

-Malefoy ? Est ce que tu sais au moins à quoi ressembles notre tableau ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton et un sourire moqueur .

-Bi...Bien sur ! La preuve , je vais nous y emmené si toi tu sais pas à quoi il ressemble !

-Je sais à quoi il ressemble . lui répondit-elle avec un air de lassitude dans la voix .

-Bien ... alors ... on y va !

Et il prit les devans .Ils marchèrent encore , Malefoy regardant chaque tableau avec attention , Hermione qui se permis un sourire lorsqu'il se retourna en lui indiquant le mauvais tableau .

-Très bien , tu n'as pas écouté Mcgonagal dans le train , sinon , ça prouve que tu n'as rien dans la cervelle...

Elle marcha et il la suivit et enfin ils arrivèrent face au tableau des jumelles où attendaient Ethan et la poufsouffle qui se nomait enfaite Victoria , selon une amie à elle .

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrés ? demanda Hermione .

-Euh ... et bien ...

-On a oublié le mot de passe , ça arrive non ? retorqua avec agacement Victoria. Bien , maintenant tu peux nous le dire ...

-Elle nous à pas dit le mot de passe . Lui lança-t-elle comme si c'était normal.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? s'exclama Malefoy .

-C'est simple , elle ne nous a pas dit le mot de passe mais à la place , elle nous à donné une phrase et quand elle disait cette phrase , elle nous lançait un regard bien entendu mais je suppose que je suis la seule à l'avoir remarquée ...

Les trois autres la regardaient avec un air d'impatience .

-Bien , elle nous a dit " Entre préfèts , l'Harmonie est ce qu'il y a de plus importants pour une bonne entente ."Donc le mot de passe est _Harmonie_ !

Les jumelles se sont mises à ricaner et tourné en rond au fil que la porte s'ouvrait . Hermione comprenait mieux leur nom maintenant .

Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa son souffle ! Une salle commune gigantesque s'étalait devant elle , aux couleurs des quatre maisons . La grosse cheminée était entourée de 4 fauteuils et chacun ayant les couleurs d'une maison . Il y avait aussi , à droite une grande table avec quatres chaises ainsi qu'une petite bibliotèque abritant pas mal de livres . Cette table débouche dans un couloir ayant cinq portes .La première à comme inscription "Ethan Varsiel" en deux bleus différents , ensuite l'autre porte portait le nom de "Victoria Ombrage" en jaunes et gris . Alors comme ça elle avait un lien de parenté avec Dolores Ombrage .Pas étonnant qu'elle ne lance que des regards noirs à Hermione .

Sur la porte suivante , on pouvait lire "Hermione Granger" en rouge et or . Ensuite , il n'y avait aucun nom sur la porte du bout de couloir , qui s'avérait être la porte de la , seule , salle de bain . Ensuite , sur la porte face à celle d'Hermione , on pouvait lire "Draco Malefoy" en vert et Argent .Chacun rejoignit sa chambre respective . Hermione n'en revenait pas . Un grand lit baldaquin avec des draps rouge et or dominait la pièce . Il y avait une coiffeuse , un petit bureau ainsi qu'une armoire et d'une commode .Le tout était vraiment beau .Hermione s'assit sur son lit et laissa son esprit s'échapper un moment ...

Pendant ce temps , Draco découvrait sa chambre . Il ne s'attarda pas sur les petits détailles , ayant l'habitude d'avoir du luxe .Il commença à rangé ses affaires dans son armoire avec sa baguette , ainsi que ses livres et magazines dans la commodes et y installa des parchemins et une plume avec de l'encre sur son bureau . Pour un garçon , il était plutôt ordonné et n'aimait pas qu'on change de place ses affaires sans le prévenir .

Il s'installa sur son lit et commença à lire un livre .Il fallait qu'il trouve le sommeil , insomniaque qu'il était .

Hermione alla s'installer sur le canapé rouge et or , le plus proche du feu , par conséquent la meilleur place . Elle prit le livre _L'histoire de Poudlart _pour le relire une fois de plus .Elle sent qu'elle va bien aimé cette année en tant que préfète-en-chef ...

-Merlin , tu dois être la seule personne dans cette école à lire ce livre !

C'était sans compter Malefoy ...

-Moi , au moins , je m'instruis : tu devrai éssayer !

Il ne prit même pas sa dernière remarque en compte qu'il alla vers la bibliotèque .Il cherchait un livre particulier et il doutait de le trouver ici .

-Tu cherches quoi ?

Hermione l'avait rejoint pour regarder les livres qui étaient présent sur l'étagère .

-Cela ne te regardes strictement pas , Granger .

Hermione c'était posée la même question que lui il y a quelques secondes : Trouverai-t-elle un livre sur des personnes de l'écoles ? Du moins sur les préfèts de l'Histoire ? Elle regardait en haut tandis que Malfoy regardait en bas . Un titre , un peu trop haut pour qu'elle l'attrape , attira son attention : _Préfèts-en-chefs de Poudlart : leur rôle , leurs histoires _. Fallait juste trouver un moyen pour que Malefoy ne le remarque pas , et qu'elle puisse enfin le prendre . Elle ne peut aller chercher sa baguette , il trouverait cela louche ... Elle alla vite fait prendre une chaise , monta dessus sous les yeux surpris de Malefoy , prit le livre en prenant bien soin de cacher le titre , rangea la chaise et commença à partir avant que Malefoy ne lui attrape le poignet :

-Pourquoi tu pars comme une voleuse ? Il s'appelle comment ton livre ?

-Cela ne te regardes strictement pas , Malefoy .

Il lui tira violemment le poignet pour qu'elle lui fasse face .Il essaya de lui arracher le livre , mais c'est qu'ella avait une bonne poigne, la petite .

Il lui arracha le livre tout en la bousculant , elle trébucha .

-Alors , qu'est ce que la petite Granger me cachait ...

Il lut le titre puis la regarda . Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec un livre pareil ? Pourquoi lui ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

-Interessant ... Je le prend .

Hermione se leva en deux temps trois mouvements et se posta devant lui . Il lui lança un regard noir qui aurait fait flancher n'importe qui , mais elle soutenait son regard en y mettant autant de haine et de mépris .

-Tu me le rend immédiatement !

-Ah ça il n'en ai pas question !

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi il t'interesse tant ?

-Je te retourne la question .

-Pour ... et pourquoi je te dirais , d'abord ? Rend moi le ou ...

-Où quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu penses me faire peur ?

Il eclata dans un rire blanc .

-Franchement Granger ... Pousse toi .

Il la poussa et la contourna mais elle ne se laissa pas faire . Il la poussa si violemment , qu'elle retomba au sol .

-Dis donc Granger , dit-il en faisant tourner le livre dans ses mains , t'aimes être au sol . En même temps , c'est ce que les gens de ton espèce doivent faire quand un de la mienne arrive , se mettre au sol . Stupide sang-de...

A peine eut-il finit sa tirade qu'elle lui sauta dessus , l'entrainant sur le canapé et le faisant basculé . Ethan et Victoria sortirent de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait et s'arrêtèrent , stupéfait du spectacle qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux : Hermione sur Draco sur le canapé , essayant de lui arracher le livre qu'il maintenait au dessus de lui , en train de gesticuler pour tendre son bras plus haut .

-Donne le moi ! Cria Hermione .

-Non , je l'ai , je le garde !

-Comment ça ? C'est moi qui l'avait avant petite fouine !

-Comment oses-tu petite sang-de-bourbe ?

-Tu sais que tu te répètes un peu trop , Mal-foy .

-Je vais te tuer , petite garce .

Alors qu'il allait lui sauté dessus pour lui faire regretté ses paroles , Ethan et Victoria se sont enfin décider à agir alors Victoria attrapa Hermione par les bras et la tira , tandis qu'Ethan retenait avec mal Draco .Il en profita pour lui prendre le sujet de leur dispute , Malefoy trop occupé pour s'en soucier .

-C'est bon vous deux ! Vous faites tellement de boucant que vous pourriez réveiller tout les fantômes de ce château !

-C'est elle/lui ! S'eclamèrent -ils en même temps .

-Bon , c'est simple : Ethan , emmene Hermione dans sa chambre , tandis que moi j'emmène Draco .

-Allez viens , Hermione .

Puis ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre d'Hermione . Il regarda la chambre qui n'était pas si différente de la sienne : seules les couleurs changeaient . Hermione s'assit sur son lit , le regard fixant un point invisible .

-Je le deteste , il va pourrir mon année .

-Qu'elle idée pour Dumbledort aussi de mettre les pires ennemis de l'école en cohabitation ! Avait dit sur un petit ton moqueur Ethan . Au faite , c'était pour ça que vous vous disputiez ?

Et là , il sortit le livre de sa poche qui avait subit le sort de _Reducto _.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ce livre ? disait-il en lisant le titre .

-Justement , je l'ignore ! Je voulais simplement le prendre parce qu'il parlait des anciens Préfèts-en-chef mais à ce que j'ai vu , il le voulait aussi . Mais pourquoi le voulait-il comme ça ? demanda-t-elle plus pour elle même .

-Je sais pas mais tiens . Lui dit-il en lui tendant le livre .

-Merci , je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi . Déjà Malefoy , mais en plus cette Victoria qui est de la famille d'Ombrage et qui donc me deteste !

-Tu sais quel est leur lien de parenté ? Dolores Ombrage est la seule tante de Vicky et elle est sa seule nièce , n'ayant elle-même pas d'enfant , elles sont très proches .

Puis ils continuèrent de parler un bout de la nuit sur leurs vies , leurs familles , leurs scolarités ... Ethan se moquait qu'elle soit une né-moldu , pour lui ça n'avait pas d'importance cette distinction entre sang-pur , sang-mélé ... Lui était d'une famille de sang-mélé , d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldue , donc il connait un peu les deux mondes , comme Hermione . Donc leurs discussions pouvaient prendre plus de sujets que si elle discutait pour la première fois avec un sang-pur . Quand il se fut tard , Ethan sortit et Hermione s'endormit , le coeur plus léger .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Son réveil sonna 7:00 , elle se leva doucement , prenant le temps d'émerger de se sommeil réparateur . Premier jour de cours .Elle se sentit heureuse , d'autant plus qu'hier elle a fait de nouvelles connaissances , elle allait reprendre les cours et mener son rôle de préfète-en-chef parfaitement ! Elle se leva puis alla dans la salle de bain vide . Elle se regarda dans le miroir , quel choc de ne plus voir sa chevelure hirsute dès le réveil !C'est vrai que ce n'était pas aussi bien coiffé d'hier , oui elle bouge beaucoup la nuit , mais tout de même ! Elle se doucha , se caressant sa douce peau avec la mousse de son geldouche et ... Aïïïïeeuuhh ! Elle regarda sa hanche et vit un gros bleu , violet , causé par se violente chute hier , elle c'était cognée la hanche contre le rebord de la table .Elle termina rapidement sa douche , sortit et se lança un sort de guérison pour guérir sa "blessure de guerre" .Elle enfila son uniforme , se sécha ses cheveux incroyablement soyeux enfila un petit bandeau rouge et se parfuma de son parfum . Elle se regarda ensuite , sa peau qui n'avait jamais une trace d'artifice et qui était donc bien nette . En se regardant , une idée lui est venue en tête : pour trouver des informations sur Alweena Opalie , il fallait d'abord voir une photo d'elle .Avec le peu d'information qu'elle avait , cela va être compliqué . Bon , elle sortit de la salla de bain où elle croisa une Victoria en colère et se dirigea vers la grande salle où l'attendaient ses amis .

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit joyeusement Hermione en s'installant entre Ron et Harry .

-Salut Mione ! Alors , ta salle commune ? Lui demanda Ron .

-Laisse lui le temps de s'installer et de prendre un déjeuné Ron ! S'exclama Harry qui ne voulait pas perdre la bonne humeur d'Hermione .

-Merci Harry . Euh ... Avez-vous vu Lexi ?

-Elle est avec Parvati , elles ne vont pas tardées à descendre . Lui répondit Lavande .

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec elles ? demanda Neville .

-Oh , j'étais juste réveiller avant elles , alors je me suis dis "hey , pourquoi ne pas descendre déjeuner avec mes amis plus tôt ce matin ?"

Lavande n'était pas normale , quelque chose la tracassait et ça , tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais personne ne le lui a demandé .

-Tiens , les voilà .

La petite bande tourna la tête et vit Parvati accompagné de Lexi . A vrai dire , beaucoup de personnes avaient tournés la tête vers elles . Ses yeux , sa façon de parler ainsi que ses cheveux rappela quelqu'un à Harry mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui . Pourtant , c'était flagrant !

-Salut Lexi , assieds toi avec nous ! lui lança Hermione.

-Merci Hermione .

Elle s'installa et toute la bande discutait joyeusement , faisait connaissance avec Lexi , riait . C'était les seuls qui faisait du bruit donc pas mal de regards étaient posés sur eux . Un regard noir venant de la table des Serpentards fixait une fille si joyeuse qu'il voulait la ridiculisé devant tout le monde ...

-Yo , Draco ça va ? Lui demanda Blaise.

-Mouais , bof .

-Depuis hier t'es "Mouais , bof" .Tu te sens mieux qu'hier ?

Draco le regarda longtemps avant de dire "Non" et tourner son regard noir vers la table des Griffondores . Mais quelque chosee attira son attention .Une tignasse brune , semblable à celle que son père et lui avait vu sur le quai , se tenait en face de Granger .

-Blaise , tu vois la nouvelle , chez les Bouffondores ?

-Ouais , euh ... Lexi Davids .

-Davids , hein ? Mon père m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur une fille de l'école et je crois que c'est elle . Lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille .

-Quoi ? Tu dois faire des recherches sur une personne et tu sais même pas c'est qui ? Tu crois que c'est elle ou tu en es sur ?

-Je crois que je suis sur ... Bon d'accord , ça peut être que elle vu qu'il l'a regardé et quand je me suis tourné pour la voir elle était de dos et c'était les même cheveux ... Ou du moins , ils étaient plus beau hier mais voilà , c'est elle , je suis sur .

-Bien , on commence quand ?

-Dès qu'on peut !

-Mes chers élèves , demanda Dumbledore pour attiré l'attention , Vos préfèts-en-chef vont vous distribué vos emplois du temps , veuillez vous rangez par années et y aller dès qu'ils vous appeleront .

-Première année ! S'écria Hermione avec un paquet à la main .

Ainsi , Hermione ainsi que ses trois autres collègues distribuèrent les emplois du temps aux élèves de leurs maisons .

-Oh non ! s'exclama Ron , voilà qu'on commence l'année avec Rogue ...

-Ils nous avaient dit qu'ils seraient plus durs cette année , mais de loin à nous faire commencer avec Rogue et les serpentards qui plus est ! se lamenta Harry .

Hermione déglutit . Elle allait devoir affronter le regard noir de Malefoy . Peut importe , il ne lui faisait même pas peur . Au faite , elle n'avait toujours pas commencer son livre ... Il faut qu'elle le planque parce que Malefoy serait bien capable de fouiller sa chambre , ça elle ne s'en doutait pas .

-Vous m'accompagnez à ma salle commune , je dois prendre mes affaires et on a un peu de temps pour que je vous fasse visiter !

-Bonne idée , ouais . S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron .

Arriver devant la salle commune , les jumelles se sont mises à glousser à la vue du célèbre Harry Potter .

-Bien le bonjour , chère Hermione , lança la première jumelle en tournant . J'espère que vous passerez une excellente journée , vous , car vous êtes ma préfète préférée .

-Et aussi la meilleure amie du survivaaaant ! Lança la seconde en tournoyant de plus en plus vite .

-Oh oui , et tu as vu comme la ressemblance est frappante ? demanda la première à la seconde .

-Oui , Oui , Oui ! Je l'ai remarqué quand elle est arrivée hier et qu'elle à fait preuve d'une grandde perspicacité lorsqu'elle à trouvé le mot de passe . La même intelligence d'esprit , n'est ce pas très chère soeur ?

-Absolument , et on aurait même dit un retour en arrière avec le bl...

Hermione toussota pour attiré l'attention des jumelles hors de leur dialogue .

-Désolé , très chère . Mot de passe ?

-_Harmonie _, souffla Hermione .

Les jumelles se sont remises à tourner tandis que le tableau s'ouvrait .

-Bizarre ces jumelles ! Lança Ron , une fois le tableau refermé .

-Mais de quoi parlaient-elles , au juste ? Elles disaient que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un , un retour en arrière ... C'était étrange , il faudrait leur demandé .

-Avec toi , Harry , tout est étrange ! Lança Hermione en rigolant ! Ce sont juste des histoires endormantes de tableaux qui veulent attirés l'attention , bien sur , ses histoires sont parfois interessantes mais là , on ne suivait plus trop et puis il y a le cours qui va débuté et ... Vous m'écoutez ?

Hermione c'était arrêté de parler en regardant ses amis s'éxtasier devant sa salle commune , c'était le mot car c'est vrai qu'elle était immense , très belle avec les quatres fauteils et ... Fauteils ?

-Je reviens , les garçons !

Hermione accoura à sa chambre et regarda sous son oreiller : le livre y était toujours ! Elle fut soulagé . Le mieux est qu'elle le garde avec elle aujourd'hui , elle pourra ensuite aller le lire à la bibliothèque .Elle pris ses livres de cours et descendit rejoindre les garçons .

-Ta salle commune est ... Wouaah ! S'exclama Ron .

-C'est la première fois que tu vois autant de luxe , Weasmoche ? Profites-en car c'est la dernière ! Granger , je ne veux plus de tes amis dans ma salle commune !

-Ta salle commune ? C'est aussi celle d'Hermione , Mal-foy ! Cracha Harry .

-Toi , le balafré , je t'ai pas sonner !

-Depuis quand on sonne les gens pour leur parler , crétin ? Défenda Hermione .

-Ne me parles pas ainsi , sang-de-bourbe !

-Venez , les garçons , on s'en va , il pollue notre air ! Lança Hermione en gardant la tête haute et en passant devant lui . Il eut le temps de remarqué qu'elle avait le livre , et elle remarqua qu'il avait vu le livre donc elle le cacha rapidement sous son livre de potion et s'en alla .

-Je vous dis même pas ce que c'est de partagé ma salle commune avec lui ! Heureusement qu'il y avait Ethan hier , sinon on se serait entre-tué .

-Préviens nous si il y a le moindre soucis avec lui , il n'en sortira pas indemne s'il te touche ! lui rappela Harry .

-T'inquiètes pas , j'ai pas peur de cette fouine ! Vous vous rappelez quand il à été transformer en fouine ?

-Il avait retrouvé son corps initial ! Rigola Ron en se souvenant de la scène .

Et les trois amis se rendirent en cours tout en rigolant !

Ils arrivèrent aux cachots dans les premiers élèves et attendirent le professeurs .

-Lexi ! Cria Hermione pour que celle-ci les rejoigne .

-Heureusement qu'il y avait des cinquièmes années pour m'aider , sinon je n'aurait pas trouver ! s'exclama Lexi .

-T'en fait pas , les premiers temps sont les plus difficiles mais après qu'on t'aura montré tous les raccourcis que possède cette école ! Lui lança Harry .

-Oui ,les premiers temps reste avec nous en plus tu ne seras pas seule . Lui dit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux .

-Merci ... J'avais eu peur de ne pas très bien m'intégrer dans une nouvelle école ...

-C'était sans compter les gryffondores ! Lacha fièrement Ron .

Ils rigolèrent . Arrivé dans cette maison lui facilite la tâche pour ce qu'elle doit faire ...

-Alors on va t'expliquer , commença Hermione ,le cours de potion est fait par le professeur Rogue ...

-Le professeur le plus sadique et le directeur de serpentards ! Il ne faut pas le chercher car il ne s'ennuira pas à enlever des points aux gryffondores et ...

-Ron ! Bon , voilà , il a un peu expliquer comment était le prof , enfin voilà ! On a cours avec les serpentards , cela sont les ennemis numéros 1 des gryffondores , ils sont prétencieux , imbus de leurs personnes et ils ne faut absolument pas leur faire confiance ! Mais le pire , c'est le chef des serpentards , lui dit tout bas Hermione , Draco Malefoy ! Je pense que tu as déjà entendu parler de Malefoy père , Malefoy fils est pire . Il ne fait que rabaisser , martyriser les premières années et nous insultés ! Tiens , en parlant du loup , le voici !

Les quatres amis se tournèrent et virent le prétencieux marché , entouré de ses chiens qui le suivent de partout , avec les filles qui gloussent dès que celui-ci leur fait un clin d'oeil . Il remarqua cependant le groupe qui le regardait et vit que Lexi était avec eux . Il décida tout de même d'aller lui parler .

-Tu sais ,Lexi Davids , comme personne ne t'as prevenue , je vais te le dire , généreux que je suis : tu traines avec les mauvaises personnes ! Oh , je me présente , Drago Malefoy , prince des serpentards . Dit il avec son air supérieur et narquois .

-Dégage de là , Malefoy , moins on en sait sur toi , mieux on se porte ! le rembara Hermione .

-Toi la sang-de-bourbe , on t'as rien demandé ! T'as vu , tu traine avec une sang-de-bourbe , je sais pas si c'est ...

-Tu sais quoi "Draco Malefoy" , tu peux aller cracher ton venin ailleur , S'exclama Lexi outrée par les derniers propos de Malefoy envers Hermione , Mais peut être qu'Hermione est une né-moldu , n'empêche elle est meilleure que toi à tout les niveau , petit prétencieux ! Ton "sang-pur" est souillé par tes propos indigne de ton rang ! De vrais sang-purs ne se comportent pas ainsi , c'est a peine si il en reste des bons dans ce monde !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi d'abord , des sang-purs ? Tu oses parler d'eux alors que ...

-Je suis une sang-pure , et après ?

-Une vraie sang-pure serait aller à serpentard ! Lui lança Malefoy d'un ton moqueur .

-Mon caractère l'a remporté ! Je suis digne d'être une gryffondore car MOI je suis courageuse , audacieuse et forte ! Je ne suis pas prétencieuse et je ne cris pas sur tout les toits ce que je suis !

Sur ce , elle entra dans la salle , suivit d'Hermione et ses amis qui avaient un sourire vainqueur sur ses lèvres . Lexi s'installa avec Hermione vers le milieu de la salle , bien sur , tout les gryffondores à gauche et tout les serpentards à droite . Beaucoup de personnes avaient assisté à l'échange mouvementé des gryffondores et du serpentard et beaucoup chuchotaient là-dessus . Draco trouvait cette fille étrange ...

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

La journée passa vite et Hermione décida d'aller seule à la bibliothèque à la fin de la journée , laissant Lexi avec les garçons : elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer ! A cette pensée , Hermione ria . Qu'est ce qu'elles les adorait ses meilleurs amis ! Personne ne pourrait comprendre se lien si fort qui les unis mais Hermione était sure d'une chose : c'était pour la vie ! Elle décida de s 'asseoir au fond , à gauche de la bibliothèque , sa place à elle depuis maintenant sept ans !

_"Si vous ouvrez ce livre , c'est que vous êtes préfets-en-chefs ; personne d'autre que vous ne pouvez le lire ..."_Pratique , et si on ne l'est pas ? _"Sommaire : p.4 introduction , p.15 listes des préfets-en-chef du XVI° s.[...]"_Elle regarda ensuite à la volée tout les noms qu'il pourrait y avoir car , qui sait , les Opalie existes depuis bien avant la fondation de cette école et il se pourrait que l'une d'elle ai été préfète-en-chef .

Elle passa alors tout son temps à lire les noms . Il y a eu pas mal de Malefoy , pas de Granger ( Qui sait si un de ces ancêtres aurait pu être un sorciers) et puis d'autre nom connu tels que Longdubat , Brown , Zabini , Varsiel ou encore Weasley .Mais Opalie ... Non . Elle regarda sa montre et vit 20:00 ... Et puis zut , elle n'avait pas faim et puis la bibliothèque fermait à 23:00 ...

A 22:30 , elle lisait sans lire , jusqu'a qu'elle se redresse et lise un peu en arrière pour être plus sure de ce qu'elle avait lut :

_"Année 1973 : Préfete-en-chef de Serdaigle : Olivia Noffrenel ( voir ci-dessous son histoire )_

_Préfet-en-chef Serpentard : Lucius Malefoy (voir page suivante son histoire )_

_Préfet-en-chef Poufsouffle : Patrick Jeems (voir deux pages suivantes son histoire)_

_Préfète-en-chef Gryffondore :Alweena Opalie (voir trois pages suivantes son histoire)"_

Alweena Opalie fut la première , et dernière , Opalie à être préfète-en-chef . Les Opalie avaient toutes un grand pouvoir , pourquoi est-ce donc elle la première de sa lignée à être préfète ?

Hermione tourna les trois pages et vit , en haut de la page , la photo d'Alweena Opalie de l'époque ...

* * *

**_Voilà , le second chapitre , quand est-il de la photo d'Alweena , ainsi que les informations ? Y en aura-t-il d'intéressantes aux moins ? Et cette Lexi Davids ? C'est bon , pas de spoilers , cela nuit , à votre créativité pour imaginé la suite ! Tout ce que vous pensez ou imaginez , en Review Please ! Et puis je vous répondrais en début de chapitre prochain ! Bon aller , un petit défi ? Celui qui réussit à deviné ce qu'a la photo d'Alweena Opalie de spécial gagnera ... Rien , juste mes sincères félicitation ! Aller , prêter vous au jeu pour voir quel est le meilleur déducteur ;) Réponse au chapitre 4 peut-être :)_**


	3. Ch3 : Une même mission pour deux camps

_**Salut les lecteurs ! Je voudrais tout simplement commencer par le manque de Reviews , car y en a pratiquement pas eu et voilà ... je me demandais juste si votre clavier marchait encore . Il marche encore ? Teste le en écrivant une Review ;) . Et aussi je voudrais remercie la Betâ-lectrice Temperance01 pour m'avoir corriger et donner une impression au chapitre :) Vous pouvez la remercier , sans elle , vous aurez lu un truc bourrez de fautes et de phrases mal formées ! LoL , enfin bref je la remercie infiniment , c'est ma première fic en plus donc voilà ! Et pour les premiers chapitres , bientôt renouveler ! Tout reste pareils , ne vous inquiétez pas , il y aura juste ( beaucoup ) moins de fautes , désolé :$**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Ch.3 :Une même mission pour deux camps opposés

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Poudlard avait repris vie. Hermione et Lexi étaient très proches et ne se quittaient plus. Elles s'entendaient très bien, se trouvant de nombreux points communs. Quant à Malefoy, il préférait ne plus approcher cette Lexi Davids et n'adressait même plus la parole à Hermione, pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Malgré leur rapprochement, Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas parlé des recherches qu'elle effectuait.

Malefoy en avait assez d'attendre le fameux livre, mais Granger semblait y prêter une attention toute particulière. Attention était le mot. Chaque soir, elle regardait la photo et ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle avait cherché dans un tas d'autres livres des informations à son sujet mais rien ne parlait d'elle, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Le livre des Préfets-en-Chefs, quant à lui, n'y consacrait qu'un court paragraphe :

_"Alweena Opalie : née le 7 mars 1956 sur les montagnes magiques d'Opale. Ayant pour mère Elena Opalie, née le 9 juillet 1933/morte en 1956. Père inconnu. Nombre de frères ou soeurs inconnu._

_Alweena Opalie était une élève respectable mais plutôt solitaire, au comportement exemplaire, aux notes excellentes. Malgré sa popularité, personne n'osait lui parler. Pourquoi ? A cause de la peur engendrée par son nom. Les Opalie étaient connues pour posséder des dons exceptionnels : voyance, métamorphose ou encore magie sans baguette. Le Mystère plane depuis toujours sur la lignée des Opalie. On ignore si, à l'inverse de tous ses ancêtres, Alweena avait un frère ou une sœur. Mais, à l'instar de ces dernières, elle ne vécut pas avec sa mère, morte l'année de sa naissance. Elle grandit dans l'orphelinat de "Mystic Mystery", communément appelé "Double M", créé par Abraxas Malefoy pour redorer son image. Ayant atteint l'âge de onze ans, Alweena entra à Poudlard, où elle mena une existence solitaire, ne se séparant jamais de son carnet couleur lilas dans lequel elle griffonnait sans cesse. _

_Malgré la dure vie qu'elle avait connu, Alweena ne se plaignait jamais, ce qui me fit penser qu'elle ferait une excellente Préfète-en-Chef. Elle réussit brillamment tous ses examens et l'avenir s'ouvrit à elle ..."_

L'avenir s'ouvrit à elle ?

Dumbledore écrivait cela pour tout le monde, mais dans ce cas, quelle ironie…Alweena était la Préfète-en-Chef à l'article le plus court, ce qui ne manquait pas d'exaspérer Hermione. Elle doutait qu'il puisse exister un livre contenant des informations supplémentaires. Celui-ci contenait déjà quelques détails intéressants. Il fallait qu'elle décide comment débuter ses recherches.

Après avoir hésité deux semaines quant au fait de montrer ou non le livre à Harry et Ron, malgré qu'ils ne soient pas Préfets-en-Chefs, elle décida qu'il valait mieux leur en parler.

Il était 21h14. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite , elle devait faire sa ronde, d'autant plus qu'il s' agissait de sa première avec Malefoy. Eneffet, après avoir trouvé mille et une excuses pour y échapper, McGonagall leur avait finalement ordonné de faire leur ronde ensemble.

Elle l'attendait donc, assise sur le canapé rouge et or, lisant un roman moldu emprunté à la bibliothèque.

- Serait-ce le livre que j'attends depuis près de deux semaines, Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder. Mais un Malefoy ne supportait pas d'être ignoré, encore moins par une Sang-de-bourbe.

- Je te parle, Sang-de-bourbe. Je veux ce livre. Maintenant !

Elle releva la tête avec une lenteur exagérée, et croisa son regard d'acier. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son livre avant de lui répondre d'une voix détachée qui accentua sa colère :

- Je n'ai pas fini de l'étudier...

- Tu veux me faire croire que Miss-je-sais-tout a besoin d'un mois pour étudier un livre ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il te faudrait moins de deux heures ! Je sais que tu fais ça uniquement dans le but de m'ennuyer, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je récupérerais ce livre très bientôt, crois-moi. A présent, allons faire cette ronde !

Leur ronde débuta dans un silence pesant, surtout pour Malefoy. Il détestait être ignoré, et Hermione excellait dans ce domaine. Ils parcoururent les cachots, puis remontèrent les corridors en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ils croisèrent quelques serpentards et deux poufsouffles auxquels ils ôtèrent des points.

- Alors, Malefoy, on est sur les nerfs ? Aucun Gryffondor n'a perdu de points, comme tu l'avais prévu ? Quel dommaaage !

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas au teint, Granger. Et puis, nous récupérerons vite ces points perdus, surtout avec la saison de Quidditch qui débute la semaine prochaine...

- Je ne vois absolument pas comment tu comptes récupérer ces points puisque nous allons gagner !

- Certainement pas ! Crois-moi, cette année, nous vous battrions les yeux fermés !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, se défiant du regard. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation un minimum civilisée, et ils parlaient de…Quidditch ?

- Nous verrons bien, Malefoy, nous verrons bien…

Après quoi, ils repartirent en silence vers leur salle commune, chacun songeant à sa mission respective.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione se précipita vers l'endroit où elle avait caché le Livre des Préfets, et l'ouvrit à la page concernant Alweena Opalie. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus. Malefoy voulait le récupérer mais elle devait d'abord le montrer à ses amis. Sans hésiter, elle découpa la photo avec soin, la mit en sûreté et rangea le livre.

Elle devrait se débrouiller avec cette photo. Mais comment ? Elle s'endormit rapidement sur ces pensées.

Quant à Malefoy, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait parlé normalement avec Granger. Il se souvenait parfaitement du ton qu'elle avait pris, de la lueur de défi dans ses yeux chocolat. Et elle ne risquait pas de lui rendre ce livre de sitôt. Il se rendrait donc à la réserve de la bibliothèque dès le lendemain. Merci Merlin, il était Préfet-en-Chef ! Il ignorait pourquoi il devait récupérer ces informations, mais ça avait l'air luiqu'il réussisse & ilferma les yeuxen soupirant etsombra dansle sommeil.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

_"J'avance d'un pas , puisde deux,incertaine... Que dois-je faire ? Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Où dois-je aller ? Trop de questions sans réponses…_

_Je suis dans une forêt... Oui, une forêt...Magnifique ! Toute cette verdure qui ne demande qu'à être touchée...Non ! C'est une plante venimeuse...Je marche à présent dans une herbe grasse. Les arbres semblent tournoyer autour de moi. Est-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Cela est-il dû à ma présence en ce lieu fascinant ?_

_Je dois la trouver...Je dois la trouver...Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? _

_Je me mets à courir sans même m'en rendre compte. On me poursuit ...Je cours encore...Je trébuche mais ne tombe pas...On veille sur moi ! Un arbre semble vouloir m'arrêter. J'ai un geste instinctif. Il recule ? Comment un arbre peut-il m'obéir ? _

_Je serre mon trésor plus fort contre moi. Mais qu'est ce que je tiens, que je dois protéger au péril de ma vie ? Je le regarde ... Je la regarde ! Je l'ai trouvée ! Je n'avais même pas besoin de la chercher. Mais je dois l'emmener sans me laisser attendrir. Cette petite créature ne me connaîtra pas, et avec ce que je vais lui infliger, elle ne voudra jamais me revoir. _

_Je suis désolé mon bébé, mais je dois le faire. Pour le bien de tous. Tu comprendras quand le moment sera venu que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Comme mes ancêtres, je dois laisser à mon enfant ce lourd fardeau. Mais ton destin sera différent, je le sais. Tu es mon bébé...Tu hériteras de tout ce qui a fait de notre lignée une si grande lignée…_

_Je la pose sur cette pierre qui m'avait accueilli moi-même si longtemps auparavant. C'est ici qu'elle trouvera les réponses à ses questions...Je sais qu'elle y parviendra, même seule. _

_Je caresse son joli visage. Elle a tout hérité de sa mère..._

_A présent, je vais mourir ..."_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Elle regarda l'heure : 5h55, encore. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud.

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle de bain, observant dans le miroir ses traits tirés et ses larges cernes témoignant de sa nuit courte et agitée. Ces signes de fatigue disparurent d'un simple sort. Elle se déshabilla lentement, prenant le temps qu'elle n'aurait pu prendre à 7h10. Elle actionna le robinet d'eau chaude et se laissa aller dans l'eau brûlante.

Ce rêve... Voilà une semaine qu'elle le faisait chaque matin. Que signifiait-il ? Elle pourrait chercher un livre à ce sujet…Non. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop de recherches à effectuer. Ses problèmes personnels passeraient après. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le doux clapotis de l'eau contre sa peau.

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip

Oh non ! Déjà 7h20. Draco se leva pour commencer une journée qu'il savait déjà mauvaise. Il devait poursuivre ses recherches sur cette femme que son époque avait jugée « folle », « à envoyer à Ste-Mangouste »,...

On était vendredi. Il aurait davantage de temps à consacrer à ce sujet au cours du week-end. Ce soir, il ferait ses devoirs. Demain matin, il se rendrait à la réserve de la bibliothèque. L'après-midi, entraînement de Quidditch et dimanche... encore des recherches ! Voilà pour son emploi du temps du week-end. Il se leva donc et se rendit à la salle de bains.

Il se regarda dans la glace : un dieu vivant ! Il ne s'attarda pas plus et prit sa brosse-à-dent. Il devait rapidement trouver les informations , le temps file et il n'a toujours rien !

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses cheveux blonds soyeux et encore ébouriffés, tombant négligemment sur son front, ses yeux de glace et son corps d'athlète finement musclé par le Quidditch. Rien ne valait un sang-pur ! Il lui faudrait quand même de l'aide pour ses recherches . Tandis que d'autres ont la vie facile ... Et cette Granger avec son amie , miss "préjugés" qui se pavanent tranquillement , sans l'ombre d'un soucis dans leurs misérables vies . D'accord , Granger était intelligente et lisait beaucoup de livre mais ...

Et c'est en pensant à Hermione Granger que Drago Malefoy sut à qui il devait demander de l'aide pour ses recherches...

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

-Salut Hermione !

-Salut , Lexi...

-Tu n'as pas l'air en va ?

En effet , Hermione était pâle . Elle avait maigri et était sans cesse de mauvaise humeur .Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle faisait ce fichu rêve et qu'elle dormait à peine la moitié de la nuit. Elle était obligée de relire dix fois ses devoirs avant de les rendre, ce qui lui prenait énormément de temps malgré ses notes excellentes. Elle ne mangeait plus que très peu. Elle n'avait plus d'appétit et ne grignotait qu'une pomme au déjeuner et une légère salade le soir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais un régime. Je te trouve très bien comme tu es ! Enfin, c'est vrai que ces quelques kilos que tu as perdu…

- Mais je ne fais pas de régime !, la coupa Hermione. Seulement, je n'ai pas faim…

- Si tu avais un problème, tu m'en parlerais, n'est ce pas ?, lui chuchota Lexi à l'oreille.

- Bien sûr..., mentit Hermione.

Ses amis discutaient joyeusement pendant qu'Hermione fixait son bol de céréales toujours intact devant elle. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait leur faire part de ses découvertes, photo non-comprise...

- Harry, Ron, je dois vous parler après le repas. C'est très important.

Ces deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de recommencer à manger.

- Pitié, Ron épargnes-nous ce spectacle..., murmura Hermione, écœurée, en repoussant son bol de céréales. Bon, j'y vais, fit-elle en se levant.

- Allez, viens Ron !, lança Harry en forçant ce dernier à se lever.

Celui-ci attrapa encore deux pains au chocolat avant de le suivre. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Lexi se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des gryffondors, lieu le plus sûr pour pouvoir parler librement. Hermione et Lexi s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que Ron et Harry se laissaient tomber sur un gros pouf.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Oh, une idée de Seamus..., murmura Ron en se calant dans une position plus confortable.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Harry.

- Bien, comme vous vous en doutez, ça concerne Alweena Opalie.

A ces mots, Lexi déglutit péniblement et lança à Hermione un regard interrogateur.

- Je pense qu'on peut te mettre au courant. Nous avons découvert une prophétie qu'Alweena Opalie a faite peu avant sa mort. Ce nom ne doit pas t'être inconnu. Les Opalie sont connues pour leurs dons et leurs prophéties. Nous cherchons à connaître les raisons de sa mort car nous sommes persuadés que le Mage Noir n'y est pas innocent. Mais tout d'abord, il nous faut connaître sa vie. J'ai donc appris qu'elle avait été Préfète-en-Chef. Malheureusement, à cette époque, Harry, ton père et ses amis avaient fini leurs études.

- D'accord, elle a été Préfète-en-Chef…Et après ?, demanda Ron.

- Les Préfets-en-Chefs ont à leur disposition un livre où sont répertoriés tous les Préfets-en-Chefs de l'école ainsi qu'une biographie de chacun d'eux...

Sur ces mots, Hermione sortit le gros livre auquel elle avait lancé un _Reducto_ .

- Je l'ai découvert il y a peu de temps mais je me demandais si...

- Montre !, la coupa Harry.

Elle lui tendit le livre à la page du nom des Préfets de l'époque.

- Lucius Malefoy, Préfet-en-Chef ? C'est aussi fou que son fils ! Mais il n'était pas de la même promotion que mon père ?

- Il faut croire que non... Mais l'essentiel est à la page d'Alweena. Allez-y…

Ron, Harry et Lexi lurent le petit paragraphe concernant Alweena. Il y eut un silence qu'Harry rompit :

- Il faudrait chercher du côté de l'orphelinat...

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, affirma Hermione. Peut-être que Malefoy pourrait me donner des infos ?

- Cette fouine ne voudra jamais nous aider !, s'exclama Ron.

- Tu as raison, c'était une idée stupide...

- Hermione ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de photo ?

- Euh...Je l'ignore. Elle n'y est pas depuis que j'ai eu le livre…

- Il faut aussi découvrir qui a arraché cette photo..., murmura Harry en regardant le trou où aurait dû se trouver cette photo.

- En attendant, nous devons aller en cours, c'est bientôt l'heure !, s'exclama Hermione en regardant l'horloge et en récupérant le livre.

Les quatre amis se rendirent donc en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Remus Lupin était déjà là et attendait l'arrivée de tous ses élèves. C'était un cours en commun avec les serdaigles.

Ethan Varsiel s'ennuyait profondément. Le cours allait bientôt commencer, et ce serait encore pire. Mais dès qu'il la vit entrer, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Merlin, qu'elle était belle ! Elle lui lança un regard avant de lui sourire timidement, en réponse à son propre sourire. Elle alla s'asseoir au premier rang, en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie et ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Il adorait la voir travailler. Oui, Ethan Varsiel était tombé sous le charme d'Hermione Granger. Il aimait parler avec elle, être près d'elle ou même simplement la regarder !

- Bonjour à tous !

La voix du professeur le sortit de sa contemplation. Il se mit au travail, jetant des regards réguliers à la jeune fille...

- Je dois relever les parchemins que vous aviez à me rendre ! Ensuite, nous étudierons…

La journée passa rapidement, et malgré tous ses problèmes, Hermione suivit les cours aussi assidument que d'ordinaire, si ce n'est plus. Elle se rendit ensuite à sa salle commune afin d'y déposer ses affaires et de récupérer la photo. En effet, elle avait décidé de la garder sur elle, n'importe qui entrant dans sa chambre pouvant la trouver. Elle se rendit ensuite à la bibliothèque où elle retrouva ses trois amis en train de travailler sur un devoir qu'elle avait déjà terminé depuis quatre jours.

- Vous avez bientôt fini ?, demanda Hermione en posant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je suis bloqué et les références du livre du prof ne m'aident pas beaucoup !, râla Ron.

- Fais-moi voir ça ! Ron, tu n'as pas pris le bon livre ! Toutes tes réponses sont fausses !

- Ah... Bon, eh bien, je vais chercher le bon !

- Non ! Tu feras ça plus tard. On est ici pour faire des recherches sur...vous-savez-quoi !, intervint Harry.

- Je vais demander à Mme Pince l'accès à la réserve...

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire. Voyant l'insigne de Préfète-en-Chef d'Hermione, cette dernière donna aussitôt son autorisation. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Elle alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos et regarda les titres des livres devant elle. Beaucoup d'ouvrages de magie noire ainsi que d'autres interdits aux élèves. Les dossiers des élèves ne lui serviraient à rien vu qu'elle avait déjà ces informations sur la vie d'Alweena. Se souvenant des paroles d'Harry, elle chercha quelque chose en rapport avec Abraxas Malefoy. Cette réserve était immense, et elle se dit qu'elle devait contenir un tas de dossiers qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Elle chercha une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de trouver un dossier du nom de "Enfants cachés du Double M ". Enfants cachés ? Alweena aurait-elle été une de ces enfants cachés ? Elle saisit le dossier et sortit.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! On a cru que tu étais partie sans nous le dire !, s'exclama Ron avec impatience.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tous les livres, dossiers et grimoires que cette école possède ! Je me demande même ce que la plupart font ici. J'irais le demander au professeur Dumbledore un de ces jours...Bref, regardez ça : c'est le nom du dossier qui m'a intrigué…

Ses amis lurent le titre avant de regarder Hermione, l'incitant à poursuivre. Après tout, c'était elle le cerveau de l'équipe, celle qui avançait toujours les bonnes hypothèses.

- Les « enfants cachés du Double M ». Si Alweena était dans cet orphelinat, en faisait-elle partie ? Je pense que oui. On voulait la cacher de Voldemort. Il avait une haine toute particulière contre les Opalie et voulait toutes les détruire mais...

- Mais il n'a jamais réussi. Les Opalie étaient de grandes sorcières, très intelligentes. Elles se cachaient facilement et à Poudlard, une Opalie ne risquait rien !, termina Lexi.

-Tu connais bien les Opalie ?, demanda Harry.

- Oui, j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur elles...

- Bien, ce ne sera pas de trop pour nos recherches !, lança Hermione en ouvrant le dossier qui contenait une multitude de parchemins.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut s'agir de tous les enfants cachés ?, demanda Harry, saisissant un parchemin au hasard. Wayatte Sells...

- Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais si Abraxas Malefoy avait construit cet orphelinat pour faire passer une bonne image de lui, pourquoi les enfants se trouvant à l'intérieur auraient-ils été cachés ?

- Et qu'est devenu cet orphelinat, aujourd'hui ?, demanda Ron.

- Je pense qu'il existe toujours. Je ne sais pas..., marmonna Hermione en regardant les parchemins concernant différents enfants. Vous pensez que se sont les vrais noms des enfants ?

- Bonne question..., murmura Lexi. Mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce dossier. Seulement les noms de ces enfants et leur localisation. Le mieux serait de se souvenir du dossier, cela nous servira peut être pour plus tard !

- Le mieux, pour éclaircir tout ceci, serait de trouver le carnet lilas d'Alweena !, soupira Harry.

- Il reste introuvable... Beaucoup de sorciers l'ont cherché en vain. Il existe une légende qui dit que ce carnet avait appartenu à bien d'autres personnes avant elle mais que seules les descendantes des Opalie pouvaient le lire. Donc, même si quelqu'un le trouve, il ne pourra pas le lire... Que disait la prophétie déjà ?

Hermione lui désigna le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrite la prophétie. Elle avait toujours une petite sacoche contenant les objets dont elle ne voulait pas se séparer, ou qu'elle avait peur de perdre.

- Une autre personne doit donc tuer Vous-savez-qui ...

- Et il ne s'agit pas de moi, comme tout le monde le pense. Alors, quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ?

- Notre rôle…, corrigea Hermione, est de trouver cette fameuse personne. Ainsi, nous la protègerons, l'aiderons et lui expliquerons son rôle. Nous sommes tous liés. Nous devons protéger coûte que coûte la personne qui tuera de ses mains le Lord... Et peut être l'entraîner, qui sait ?

- L'entrainer ? répétèrent Ron et Harry.

- Oui. Cette personne devra être au meilleur de sa forme pour tuer Voldemort. Peut-être qu'elle aura un don spécial qu'elle devra développer, intervint Lexi.

- C'est fou comme vous réfléchissez, toutes les deux !, s'exclama Ron.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire. Hermione alla ranger le dossier et partit avec eux.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Comment le luidemander ? Jamais elle n'accepterait! Pourquoi aider son pire ennemi ?Maiselleseule étaitassezintelligente etconnaissaittous les livres dont ilpouvaitavoir besoin. Voilà à quoi en était réduit Drago Malefoy ! Demander de l'aide à sa pire ennemie, Sang-de-bourbe et meilleure amie de Potter !

Il avait terminé ses devoirs et attendait Hermione pour lui demander _gentiment_ de l'aider dans ses recherches, ainsi qu'au sujet de Lexi, tant qu'à y être…

Il lisait tranquillement quand le cadre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hermione, suivie de Lexi. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il faudrait qu'il dise à Granger de se méfier d'elle. Mais pourquoi dirait-il à Granger de faire attention ? Il secoua la tête et les regarda. Elles avaient le même air de Miss-je-sais-tout, leurs chevelures étaient presque identiques et elles avaient même certains traits de visage en commun. Ces filles , de nos jours , elles se ressemblent toutes !

- Granger, j'ai à te parler.

- Je m'en moque, dit-elle avant de traverser la salle commune pour rejoindre sa chambre, Lexi à ses côtés.

- C'est urgent. J'ai besoin de ... ton intelligence et ton aciduité.

Elle se retourna, stupéfaite par ses paroles. Il avait besoin de son aide ? Un Sang-Pur ayant besoin d'une Sang-de-bourbe...

- Eh bien ça, c'est à marquer dans les annales !, se moqua Lexi.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, demanda Hermione.

Plus aucun doute à présent, Drago trouvait Granger plus sympathique que Lexi. Et un peu plus mignonne malgré qu'elle ne soit pas une beauté . Il avait remarqué la façon dont certains garçons la regardaient et il se demandait qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui trouver !

- Dis à ta copine de partir !, lança Drago avec un sourire faux et forcé.

- Tu peux me parler directement ! Et puis, je reste, je n'ai pas confiance en toi...

- Et tu crois peut-être que toi, tu m'inspires confiance ?, dit Drago en se levant.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ils se disputaient pour une histoire de confiance. Entre ennemis, on ne se fait pas confiance, en même temps. Mais Hermione ne refusait jamais d'aider quelqu'un, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lexi ! Je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule…, assura Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

Lexi regarda Hermione. Décidemment, elle était bien trop bonne d'esprit, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère.

- Vraiment, tu es trop gentille ! Tu veux aider ton pire ennemi ! Entre ennemis, on ne s'aide pas ! Enfin, têtue comme tu es, je préfère partir. Fais attention à toi... et toi…, dit-elle en tournant vers Malefoy, t'as intérêt à bien te comporter !

Et elle partit, laissant seuls les deux ennemis.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ?

- C'est son côté protecteur, c'est tout. Elle sait comment on se comporte quand on est seuls, on pourrait s'entretuer.

- Pas faux, pas faux. Bref, j'ai besoin... de ton aide.

- Et en quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Drago avait imaginé un mensonge pour cacher sa mission. Si elle était mise au courant de cette dernière, elle ne l'aiderait pas et irait de suite tout raconter à Dumbledore. Et lui *Fiouuuut* , passer sous un _Avada Kedavra_ !

- Tu sais, je suis curieux de nature et j'ai lu pas mal d'ouvrages sur les...Opalie. Tu connais ?

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Son pire ennemi voulait faire des recherches…Les mêmes que les siennes !

- Oui, je connais. Et en quoi te serais-je utile ?

- Eh bien... Je ne trouve pas trop d'ouvrages à ce sujet et comme je sais que tu lis beaucoup, peut-être pourrais-tu m'indiquer où trouver des informations sur la dernière Opalie ?

- Alweena Opalie.

- C'est ça.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je te donnerais ma réponse plus tard.

Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. S'il trouvait des ouvrages sur Alweena, il pourrait non seulement avoir des informations sur la dernière prophétie et en informerait son père mangemort, mais en plus, il pourrait voir des photos d'elle. Elle aussi avait besoin d'informations sur cette Opalie. Peut-être pourraient-ils effectuer leurs recherches ensembles ? Non. Impossible. En plus avec Malefoy, aux yeux de tous. Et puis, s'il trouvait quelque chose sans lui en faire part… Alors qu'elle avait besoin d'informations. Elle se décida. Pour le bien de tous, elle était obligée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, il était toujours avec son livre. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui, doutant qu'elle lui demande quelque chose.

- Alors, Granger, tu t'es décidée ?

- Oui. Mais je voudrais te faire part du contrat !

- C'est mal parti...

- En fait, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé rouge et or, moi aussi je fais des recherches sur les Opalie. Je les trouve fascinantes, courageuses et ...

- Abrège, Granger.

- Bon, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir, comme je viens de te le dire, je fais aussi des recherches sur les Opalie et je pense qu'à deux, ce sera plus facile. J'accepte donc de faire mes recherches avec toi.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux et réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde rêverait d'effectuer ses recherches avec la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

- C'est d'accord.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il était d'accord. Bien, maintenant elle allait lui parler de l'autre partie du contrat...

- Cependant, Malefoy, il y aura des règles à respecter ! Personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit être au courant de ces recherches que nous effectuerons ensemble. Il faudra être le plus discret possible.

- Cela va de soit... Potty, Weasmoche et Davids seront-ils au courant ?

- Surtout pas eux ! Et j'ai bien dit personne, donc tu ne le diras pas non plus aux deux bouledogues, au pékinois ou à l'autre débile de Zabini.

- Bien. C'est tout ?

- Oui. On commence quand ?

- Ce soir, à 21 heures à la bibliothèque. A ta place habituelle, au fond à gauche.

- Comment tu sais que ...

Mais il était déjà parti . Hermioine Granger faisant équipe avec Draco Malefoy . Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire résonner cette phrase dans son esprit , mais c'était juste pour essayer d'y donner une quelconque logique . En vain !

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Hermione descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle , toujours avec ce poinds à l'estomac lui coupant l'appétit . Elle s'assit sans bruit à côté de Lexi qui lui lança des regards interrogateurs .

-Il voulaait de l'aide pour son devoir de métamorphose mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne, lui mentit Hermione.

- Pfff, celui-là, vraiment...

Lexi n'aimait pas Drago Malefoy. Elle n'aimait pas son air supérieur. Elle n'aimait pas les regards de haine qu'il lançait à Hermione, la personne la plus douce qu'elle connaisse. Elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il insulte Hermione. Mais ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout chez Drago Malefoy, c'était son père.

- Sinon, quand est-ce qu'on retourne à nos recherches ?, chuchota Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien. Nous verrons. A propos, vous n'aviez pas entrainement de Quidditch ?

- Hermione a raison, Ron. La saison commence dans deux semaines et il y a eu un accord pour le partage du terrain. On s'entraîne le matin et les serpentards, l'après-midi !, lui expliqua Harry, le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Ben, l'après-midi, alors ?, proposa Lexi en se servant une louche de petits pois.

- D'accord. C'est bon, Hermione ? Hermione ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait mal. Elle allait s'évanouir, elle le sentait.

- Elle ne se sent pas bien ! Regardez son visage !, leur chuchota Lexi pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Emmenons-là ! Ron, prends-lui un truc à manger, elle en a besoin.

Doucement, Lexi aida Hermione à se lever, et la tint par le bras, naturellement, comme l'aurait fait de vraies amies, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Sauf qu'une personne au regard très observateur vit la pâleur du visage d'Hermione et le petit air paniqué qui se lisait sur le visage de Weasmoche et Potty. Lexi, en revanche, arborait un visage neutre, comme si tout était normal, la prit par le bras et elles s'éloignèrent. Décidemment, cette Davids était étrange, songea Drago. Et si Hermione ne pouvait pas venir ce soir ? Il verrait bien. C'était dans deux heures et demi, elle avait le temps de récupérer.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione fut amenée à sa salle commune par ses amis et ils l'allongèrent dans son lit. Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

- Hermione, il faut que tu manges quelque chose...

- Elle ne t'entend pas, le coupa Lexi. Sortez, je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

- Mais..., tenta Ron.

- Non. Sortez, vite !

Et ils laissèrent leur amie dans les mains de Lexi. Une fois les autres sortis, Lexi se remémora les paroles de sa mère :

_" Elle m'avait dit que la première fois avait été terrible. Elle n'avait plus faim, faisait de drôles de rêves et le fait d'être seule et de dormir peu ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle m'avait alors expliqué que son crâne la faisait énormément souffrir et qu'elle ne voyait ni n'entendait rien. Elle n'avait même plus la notion du temps. Et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Et c'est là que je suis intervenue. Bien sûr, je savais ce que je devais faire, alors je l'ai, comment dire…guérie. Et puis plus tard, ça revenait, mais c'était plus doux, parce que je l'avais déjà aidé. La seule chose à faire est de prendre délicatement sa tête entre tes mains et réciter une incantation ..."_

Lexi prit alors la tête d'Hermione dans ses mains, de façon à ce que ses index soient sur ses tempes. Elle récita intérieurement l'incantation. Au bout d'une minute, une lueur bleue apparue sur les mains de Lexi. Elle respirait difficilement. C'était dur mais elle devait y arriver.

Après cinq minutes, la lumière disparut. Lexi regarda Hermione puis lui caressa le front. Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais se sentit incroyablement bien. Elle vit Lexi penchée sur elle, avec un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Hermione commençait à avoir terriblement mal au crâne et elle avait la soudaine impression de tomber dans le vide . Elle se sentait mal mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler .

-Ben , l'après-midi , alors ? Entendit-elle Lexi dire , d'une vois lointainte .

Puis , ce fut le noir complet , accompagné de cette douleur à la tête et d'un mal au coeur terrible . Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais sentit qu'on la faisait marcher . Au moins , elle pouvait se servir de ses jambes , mais sans la personne qui la soutenait , elle se serait écrouler au sol . On la posa sur un lit . Son lit . Elle le reconnut . Elle sentit une présence réconfortante tout près d'elle , lui tenant la main . Elle n'entendait toujours rien , ne voyait rien , ne sentait aucune odeur et était incapable de parler . Seul le sens du toucher était encore là .

Elle sentit alors deux doigts l'entourant doucement la tête . Qu'elles étaient douces ! Elle ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une fille , Lexi . Elle se demanda pourquoi on lui tenait la tête ainsi . Pour lui faire avaler quelque chose ? Pour la guérir du "sort" qu'on avait dû lui lancer ? Elle sentit ensuite une douce chaleur détruire toute la douleur , extrêmement bénéfique . La chaleur se répandait dans son corps et elle sentit l'énergie revenir à vitesse grand V . Elle ignorait ce qui se passait mais elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais . Toute trace de faiblesse s'était envolée , de même que la douleur . Si on lui avait donné un balai , elle se serait mise à voler malgré ses peurs , qui semblaient avoir disparut .

Et puis , après un temps qu'Hermione fut incapable de déterminer , tout s'arrêta , lui laissant une douce énergie . Elle sentit une caresse et put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux . Elle se sentait vraiment bien , malgré la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à ouvrir les paupières . Un visage aux beaux yeux chocolats ainsi qu'une tignasse brune étaient penchés sur elle , avec un grand sourire .

-Est-ce que ça va ?

* * *

_**Ha Ha !**_

_**Vous l'avez compris , que de mystère , dans cette fic ! Bon , à vos clavier pour vos suggestions !**_

_**Prochain chapitre dans 2 ou 3 jours normalement !**_

_**Bonnes vacances ;)**_


	4. Ch4 : Les recherches

_**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu de pas mal de lectrices . Il y a beaucoup de vue et pas mal d'alerte et de favoris mais les Reviews se font rares :/**_

_**A part ça , je suis contente de ce chapitre ! Vous verrez que nos deux protagonistes ne s'aiment pas encore mais commence à se respecter ... Pas plus de spoiler ! Je suis impressionnée du fait que cette fiction est déjà été vu plus de 600 fois !**_

_**Bon , j'arrête de vous embêter ! Place au chapitre 4 ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Les Recherches**_

Hermione releva doucement la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle à Lexi qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire bienveillant.

- Eh bien, tu étais très fatiguée et puis nous avons vu que tu n'allais pas bien alors nous t'avons ramené ici. Je savais ce que tu avais alors je t'ai lancé un sort de guérison.

Tout cela semblait si simple sorti de sa bouche… Mais Hermione sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

- C'est tout ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Euh... oui. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait d'autre à dire, et toi tu...

- Hermione !, s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en entrant dans la pièce. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

- Je vais mieux. Ca va aller. Qu'est ce que j'avais au juste, Lexi ?

- Une affection très rare, qui se manifeste par une perte d'appétit, des insomnies, des maux de tête, des rêves étranges et répétés…

- Comment sais-tu que je fais des rêves étranges et répétés ?, demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Eh bien...Comment dire ?

- Que nous caches-tu, Lexi ?, demanda Harry. Tu connais ses symptômes sans même qu'elle te les ait énoncés, tu as réussi à la guérir...Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose, par hasard ?

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? J'ai reconnu l'expression de son visage. Ma mère a vécu la même expérience dans sa jeunesse sans avoir personne pour la soigner. Ce fut une période traumatisante pour elle, d'autant plus que personne ne pouvait l'aider car tous ignoraient de quoi elle souffrait. Elle m'a appris le sort de guérison, au cas où je rencontrerais des cas comme le sien, ou pire, si cela recommençait pour elle... Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant les trois amis choqués par son histoire. Elle avait aidé Hermione et la seule chose qu'ils trouvaient à faire était de le lui reprocher !

- On aurait dû la remercier au lieu de l'accuser ainsi..., murmura Hermione.

- Tu te sens mieux, Hermione ?, demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Oui, je vais même très bien. Je ne m'étais pas sentie ainsi depuis...un bout de temps. Il faudra que j'aille lui parler tout à l'heure. J'y vais même tout de suite !

Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever mais elle fut immédiatement retenue par Harry et Ron.

- Non ! Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu te reposes !, s'exclama Ron.

- Mais je dois la voir, je...

- Non ! Nous allons d'ailleurs rester ici pour nous assurer que tu restes allongée…

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Ron s'allongea à gauche d'Hermione tandis qu'Harry s'allongeait à sa droite.

- Maintenant, raconte-nous ces rêves... Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé avant ?, la questionna Harry.

- Eh bien, avec les recherches, les ennuis de tous les jours, et tout le reste…Je ne voulais pas vous encombrer de mes petits problèmes.

- Mais ça aurait pu être plus grave ! Imagine un instant que Lexi n'ait pas su quoi faire !

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas ! Je vais bien. Bon, mon rêve...Je suis dans une forêt. Je cours, je cherche quelque chose que j'ai finalement déjà dans les mains. C'est un bébé, une fille, et si je comprends bien, je suis sa mère. Je cours de plus en plus. Je fuis quelque chose. J'installe mon bébé sur une pierre et je lui dis que nos ancêtres ont déjà pris place ici. Et puis, je sens que je vais mourir... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

- Si ça persiste, demande une fiole de sommeil sans rêves à Mme Pomfresh, suggéra Ron.

- Si c'est toutes les nuits le même rêve, alors je veux connaître la fin. Mais je me réveille toujours à 5h55.

En parlant d'heure, elle se souvint qu'elle devait voir Malefoy à 21 heures. Il était peut-être même déjà à la bibliothèque.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 20h02. Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir si j'étais restée longtemps inconsciente. Alors, demain, quand fait-on ces recherches ?

- On avait dit demain après-midi avant que tu ne... sombres, répondit Harry.

- Bien. Vous vous entraînez demain matin ?

- Oui. Tu veux venir nous voir ?, demanda Ron.

- Euh...Je ne sais pas trop...

- Tu n'as qu'à venir. De plus, Lexi va peut-être entrer dans l'équipe !, s'exclama Harry.

- Je verrai demain. Pour l'instant, j'ai faim.

Ils rigolèrent et Ron lui offrit les pains au chocolat qu'il avait chipé avant de quitter la Grande Salle. A son regard, Hermione comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger grand-chose et en partagea la moitié avec lui. Ils discutèrent gaiement comme au bon vieux temps. Hermione regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 20h56.

- Bon, les garçons, je suis fatiguée. Mentit Hermione

- On va te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin, lui répondit Harry en se levant.

- Bonne nuit, Hermignonne.

Et ils quittèrent la pièce en silence . Elle attendit 21 heures pour se lever .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Il l'attendait depuis dix minutes et elle n'était toujours pas là . Ce qu'elle avait eu devait être grave. Il ne savait que faire : commencer les recherches seul ou bien quitter la bibliothèque. Le vendredi soir, la bibliothèque était ouverte jusqu'à 23 heures. Il était 21h10 et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il était certain qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'elle arriva, les joues rougies d'avoir couru et le souffle court.

- Désolé...Problème...Pas pu me libérer plus tôt...

- Ca va ?

Hermione s'arrêta de respirer pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je t'ai vu au dîner, tu étais toute pâle. La belette et le balafré paniquaient tandis que Davids te soutenait. Je ne la sens pas, cette fille.

- Lexi est une fille de confiance. Et pourquoi "tu ne la sens pas", d'abord ?

- Je la trouve trop étrange. Elle cache quelque chose, ça se voit. Fais attention à toi.

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué. Depuis quand se souciait-il d'elle ainsi ? Elle le suivit jusqu'à la réserve.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu de faire attention à moi ? Même si Lexi cachait un secret, elle ne me ferait pas de mal. Après tout, tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher, Malefoy. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir tes malheurs sur ma conscience. Et puis, les secrets…Il suffit juste de fouiller un peu pour les déterrer !

- Un secret n'est pas fait pour être révélé !

- Tu en as des gros, Granger, hein ?

- Et toi, Malefoy ?, rétorqua-t-elle, avec un air de défi.

Elle se mit à arpenter les immenses étagères de livres. La réserve possédait autant, peut-être même plus, de livres que la bibliothèque.

- C'est fou le nombre de livres qu'il y a ici !, s'exclama Malefoy.

- Et encore, il y a aussi des dossiers et des parchemins. Simple question, Malefoy : est-ce que tu connais l'orphelinat "Mystic Mystery", plus souvent appelé "Double M" ?

- Bien sûr, c'est l'orphelinat créé par mon grand-père en 1938…Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai lu qu'Alweena Opalie y avait grandi.

Il s'arrêta de chercher pour fixer Hermione. Voilà une information intéressante !

- En quelle année y est-elle entrée ?

- Je pense qu'elle avait un peu moins d'un an…Donc en 1956 ou 1957.

- Elle a l'âge de mon père. Ils se sont peut-être connus…

- Ils se sont connus. Ils étaient tous les deux Préfets-en-Chefs en 1973...

- Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, puisque tu monopolises ce Livre des Préfets !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça !

Elle posa sa main sur une pile de livres et regarda autour d'elle.

- Il va nous falloir beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce que l'on veut...

- La moitié de ces livres doit traiter de Magie Noire, il nous reste donc environ…

- Un millier de livres et documents.

- Tu es plutôt optimiste, dis-moi !

Malefoy s'était baissé pour observer de plus près les ouvrages présents. Tous ces livres de Magie Noire... S'il en prenait deux ou trois... Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'emporter des livres de la réserve hors de la bibliothèque. Et puis, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça. Il voulait profiter pleinement de son "innocence" avant d'y être initié.

Quant à Hermione, elle retira sa main de la pile de livres et vit qu'il s'agissait d'albums photos, classés par années. 1997, 1996, 1995...Ceux de cette pile devait recenser les dernières années.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Granger ?

- Non. Grimoires de Magie Noire !

- Il nous faudra des jours avant de trouver quelque chose !, marmonna Malefoy en s'éloignant.

Elle nota mentalement la place de ces albums photo avant d'aller explorer une autre partie de la réserve. Elle vit une étagère contenant des livres sur les grands sorciers du siècle dernier. Peut-être y avait-il un livre concernant une des Opalie ? Mais elle chercha dix bonnes minutes sans rien trouver à ce sujet. Peut-être Malefoy avait-il eu plus de chance de son côté ?

- Malefoy ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, il y a toutes sortes de livres… Je crois que par ici, on aura des chances d'en trouver un qui nous intéresse. Viens voir !

Elle le rejoignit aussitôt. Les étagères contenaient de nombreux ouvrages sur l'histoire des grandes familles sorcières. En toute logique, les Opalie devaient y être. Elles existaient depuis une éternité et étaient dotées de dons particuliers.

- Depuis combien de temps cherches-tu ici ?

- Cinq minutes. Peut-être plus. Mais il y a tellement de grandes familles connues pour telle ou telle prouesse.

- Hmmm…"_Tantsel, entre mythe et réalité_", "_Victoire Larochecourte, ses exploits à travers les siècles_", "_Jédusor, les enfants du mal_"...

- Granger, là !, montra soudain Malefoy. "_Opalie, malédiction ou bien de tous ?". _

Il attrapa le livre qui était sur une haute étagère. Sur la couverture était représentée une demi-lune éblouissante dans un ciel violet. Chaque couverture devait avoir un lien avec le sujet du livre. Hermione se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, il lui fallait se concentrer sur le contenu de ce livre.

- Je pense que nous pourrions y trouver de nombreuses réponses, murmura Malefoy en caressant la couverture.

- Je l'espère vraiment.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent par lire l'introduction.

_" Grandes sorcières de l'Histoire, la lignée des Opalie ne contenait que des femmes. Elles seules possédaient les dons et les pouvoirs nécessaires pour perpétuer leur tradition. Les Opalie existent depuis le temps de Merlin. Certains affirment même que Merlin les protégeaient et que leurs dons sont le fruit de sa magie. Mais toutes les rumeurs au sujet des Opalie ne sont qu'erreurs dans le but de salir leur dignité. Lecteur de ce livre, ce que tu pensais savoir sur les Opalie n'était rien avant d'avoir lu ceci… Tu vas découvrir l'histoire des grandes Opalie du passé, ainsi que les légendes et les prophéties les concernant ._

_Loretta Opalie"_

- C'est qui, celle-là ?, demanda Malefoy.

- Je l'ignore. Vu l'état du livre, je dirais que cette femme doit être l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère d'Alweena.

- Ca fait beaucoup d'arrière...Tu es sûre que ça va nous aider ?

- Je pense que ce livre peut nous servir, oui.

- La bibliothèque ferme dans cinq minutes. Veuillez cesser toute activité et ranger vos livres !, cria Mme Pince.

- Déjà ? Bon, je vais ranger le livre. On se retrouve quand pour lire la suite ?

- Demain matin, 10h30. Tes amis seront à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Par contre, il nous faudra rester dans la réserve, car beaucoup d'élèves seront là pour faire leurs devoirs.

- Bien. A demain, donc.

Elle alla ranger le livre dans un endroit où elle serait sûre de le retrouver pendant qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, l'air de rien. Elle songea que c'était étrange qu'ils se quittent ainsi alors qu'ils allaient certainement se revoir dans leur salle commune. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque tandis que Mme Pince s'impatientait après les retardataires. Elle regagna sa salle commune et y trouva Ethan et Victoria en pleine discussion.

- Salut Hermione !

- Salut, Ethan, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

- De la nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui va commencer. Mais, je ne pense pas que tu aimes le Quidditch, si ?, demanda Victoria d'un air supérieur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en fais pas que je n'aime pas ! Et puis, je vais souvent voir mes amis s'entraîner et jouer !

- Ah oui ? Tu viendras me voir demain après-midi ? On s'entraîne avec les serpentards…, demanda Ethan.

- Tu l'as entendu ? Elle a dit qu'elle allait voir ses amis. Je te verrais demain donc sur le terrain vu que les poufsouffles s'entraînent avec les gryffondors…, fit Victoria.

- Malheureusement, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je ne serais donc pas là. Et demain après-midi, je…J'ai aussi quelque chose à faire.

- Qu'est ce que je disais ? Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch !, s'exclama Victoria.

- Non ! Enfin si, j'aime bien. Je viendrais te voir à l'entraînement demain, Ethan.

- Génial ! L'entraînement commence à 14h30.

- Très bien.

- Au fait, où étais-tu pour rentrer à une heure pareille ?, demanda Victoria, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Je...J'étais à la bibliothèque, balbutia Hermione.

- Avec qui ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Toutes les filles sortent ce genre d'excuse lorsqu'elles vont voir un mec. Alors, je le connais ? De quelle maison est-il ?

- Victoria !, s'exclama Ethan. Elle a dit qu'elle était à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi pas…Et puis, qui voudrait d'une coincée pareille ?, lança Victoria en s'en allant.

- Ne l'écoute pas, lui murmura Ethan. Elle est juste jalouse.

- Jalouse ? De moi ? Pourquoi une fille comme elle serait-elle jalouse d'une fille comme moi ?

- Eh bien, tu es intelligente. Tu es connue comme étant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Tu es belle, gentille, drôle...

- Arrête…Je ne suis rien de tout ça, rigola Hermione. Enfin si, je suis intelligente et je suis aussi la meilleure amie du Survivant. Mais je suis plus connue comme étant le paillasson, ou le Rat de bibliothèque, ou encore Miss-je-sais-tout…Elle a raison. Qui s'intéresserait à une fille comme moi ? Ce sont les filles comme elle qui attirent les regards.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, tu ne vois pas le nombre d'idiots qui te dévorent des yeux…, fit-il en se levant. Et pour tout te dire…, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle, je suis le plus idiot de tous.

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant Hermione rouge pivoine seule dans la salle commune. Il venait de lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle. Et gentille. Et drôle. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit soudainement. Elle regagna sa chambre. Au moment où elle passait la porte, elle remarqua une forme sombre sur son lit. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et alluma la lumière.

- Malefoy ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher le Livre des Préfets, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Alors je me suis dit que le mieux serait de t'attendre. Et puis, on entend tout ce qui se passe dans la salle commune d'ici ! Alors comme ça, tu aimes le Quidditch ?

Il lui lança un regard moqueur puis s'assit sur le lit.

- Bon, donne-moi ce livre maintenant ! Et puis, je voudrais bien voir à quoi elle ressemble, cette Alweena !

Elle se figea. Heureusement qu'elle avait découpé la photo ! Mais s'il lui prenait l'envie de chercher une photo d'elle ?

- Alors ce livre ?, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Une minute ! Et puis ta curiosité ne sera pas calmée par ce livre. Il ne contient pas de photo d'elle, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le livre.

- Comment ?, dit-il en lui arrachant le livre des mains. Il y a des photos de chacun des préfets à l'intérieur ! Pourquoi pas la sienne ?

- Je suppose qu'un petit idiot a dû la trouver à son goût et l'arracher !

Une petite idiote plutôt, pensa-t-elle. Quant à lui, il fut satisfait d'avoir enfin récupéré ce livre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger et quitta la pièce sans un merci.

La mission confiée par le Maître des Ténèbres s'avérait plus difficile que prévue. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas confié cette tâche à un de ses fidèles ? Son père, par exemple ! Il soupira. La réponse était simple : Poudlard contenait des informations de toutes sortes, surtout concernant ses anciens élèves. Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Pour la fierté de ses parents. Et pour éviter de subir de terribles Doloris. Ceux du maître devaient être affreusement douloureux. C'était pour ça qu'il haïssait tous ces petits gryffondors avec leur courage à deux balles. S'ils étaient si courageux, c'était que rien de terrible ne les menaçait à chacun de leurs faux pas. Ils pensaient pouvoir tout vaincre avec du courage. Il suffisait de leur mettre la pression comme le faisait le Lord et ils trembleraient à chaque geste.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et feuilleta le livre. Cette fille devait bien avoir d'anciennes fréquentations qui pourraient être encore en vie. Granger avait dit qu'elle avait été Préfète-en-Chef avec son père, elle devait donc avoir le même âge que ce dernier. Il devrait le questionner à son sujet, ainsi que sur l'orphelinat. Il lut la petite biographie d'Alweena et de son père, espérant récolter quelques informations.

Un détail le gêna dans sa lecture. _"Frères et sœurs : __Inconnus"_ Peut-être en avait-elle ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse part de cette idée à Granger dès le lendemain .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin . Elle devait réparer l'erreur qu'elle avait commis la veille .Elle se rendit au dortoir des gryffondors, espérant qu'elle soit réveillée. Elle vit Parvati et Lavande sortir du dortoir et leur demanda si son amie était levée. Elles lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Elle toqua donc à la porte de sa chambre et entendit une faible réponse.

Lexi était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dans le vide. Hermione s'installa à ses côtés, suivant son regard. Lexi tourna la tête vers elle. Elle semblait perdue... Elle ressemblait tant à cette femme en cet instant. Le même air. Le même regard qu'elle avait pu voir sur ces photos. Vide. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer, mais ce fut Lexi qui brisa le silence :

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as des raisons d'avoir des doutes. Après tout, on ne se connait que depuis deux semaines.

- C'est faux. Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Nous avons appris à nous apprécier. Nous sommes devenues amies. C'est moi qui deviens paranoïaque ces derniers temps.

- Ne reporte pas la faute sur toi. Tu dois arrêter de faire ça. C'est moi, j'aurais dû mieux vous expliquer. Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas non plus sur nous. Mais avec le temps, nous apprendrons à nous connaître encore mieux, crois-moi.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était tellement sincère et semblait tellement digne de confiance.

- Et puis, je me sens bien avec toi. Je ne me suis jamais attachée aussi vite à une personne. Et surtout, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu fais partie de mes meilleurs amis à présent et je ne voudrais surtout pas te perdre.

Lexi fut touchée par ses paroles. Elles s'étreignirent et reportèrent leurs regards sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant elles.

- Tu viens au stade ?, demanda Lexi.

- Euh, à vrai dire... Je dois faire des recherches sur les Opalie. Hier soir, alors que je revenais de la bibliothèque où j'ai fait une découverte intéressante, Ethan et Victoria discutaient de Quidditch. Je me suis jointe à eux et Victoria, avec son air supérieur, m'a fait gentiment comprendre que je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux parce que je n'y entendais rien en Quidditch. Pour lui prouver que c'est faux, je vais devoir aller à l'entraînement des serdaigles et des serpentards. Et pour ne pas prendre de retard dans nos recherches, je vais avancer ce matin et je vous ferais un compte-rendu de ce que j'aurais trouvé à midi.

- Mais tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, Hermione.

- Je sais. Mais cet air qu'a pris Victoria ! Je ne voulais pas me laisser rabaisser devant Ethan !

- Je vois que cet Ethan ne te laisse pas indifférente...

- C'est vrai, murmura Hermione en rougissant. Et puis, hier, il m'a implicitement dit qu'il me trouvait belle, drôle et gentille. Quel menteur !, rigola Hermione.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, j'ai une faim de loup ! Et puis, les garçons aussi te doivent des excuses…Descendons-donc les rejoindre !

Elles descendirent donc vers la salle commune.

- Personne ne me doit d'excuses, Hermione. Surtout pas toi. Harry et Ron ont simplement réagi ainsi parce qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils tiennent à toi.

- Tout de même…Sans toi, je ne serais pas ici et tout ce qu'on a trouvé à dire était que le fait que tu m'aies guéri était louche ! Bref, alors comme ça, tu te présentes à l'entraînement de Quidditch ?

- Oui. J'essaye de rentrer dans l'équipe. Poursuiveuse, de préférence.

Elles croisèrent Malefoy dans le couloir, accompagné de Zabini et entouré de quelques filles. Il n'eut aucune remarque désobligeante envers Hermione en la croisant. Elle songea que c'était sans doute sa façon de la remercier.

Elle retint une moue à la vue de toutes ces filles qui gloussaient au moindre de ses regards. Elles étaient tellement pathétiques ! Franchement, qu'avaient-elles en tête ? Et qu'est-ce que les garçons pouvaient bien leur trouver ?

- Toi aussi, tu trouves ces filles ridicules ?, lui chuchota Lexi.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ! Non, mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? Et ces filles, ne voient-elles pas qu'elles sont ridicules ?

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Oh, regarde ça !

Une affiche était collée sur la porte de la Grande Salle concernant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait lieu le même jour que le premier match de la saison de Quidditch, opposant les serpentards aux serdaigles.

- Je pense qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'impose pour se changer un peu les idées…

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi !, répéta Hermione en imitant son amie.

Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en riant et s'installèrent près de leurs amis.

- Salut, les garçons !, s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Ca va mieux ?, s'enquit Harry.

- Oui ! Juste un petit détail : n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous excusez auprès de Lexi…

- Non, Hermione ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine, assura Lexi.

- Hermione a raison, Lexi, rétorqua aussitôt Harry. Tu l'aides, tu la guéris et nous, on ne prend même pas la peine de te remercier. Alors je te pris d'accepter nos plus sincères excuses.

-Excuses acceptées, Harry.

Mais Lexi avait raison. C'était plutôt elle qui devait les remercier. Les remercier d'avoir veillé sur Hermione tout ce temps, d'avoir su essuyer ses larmes comme de l'avoir fait rire. Mais maintenant, elle était là. Et viendrait bientôt le temps de tout expliquer…

- Lexi ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?, demanda Ron en secouant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Je disais que si tu avais fini, on pouvait aller se préparer. Il est déjà 9h45.

-Très bien , j'arrive . On se retrouve à 13 heures , Hermione ?

-Oui , bien sur . Amusez-vous bien !

-Merci , répondirent-ils en choeur avant de s'éloigner .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Le Fait que ses amis accèptent si facilement le fait qu'elle ne serait pas avec

eux de la journée lui facilita la tâche. Elle se rendit à la réserve où Malefoy l'attendait déjà. Il était en train de feuilleter un dossier.

- Bon, reprenons où on en était !, s'exclama Hermione en arrivant.

Elle récupéra le livre où elle l'avait laissé la veille. Malefoy s'installa à une table qu'il débarrassa de toutes traces de poussière d'un coup de baguette. Puis, ils commencèrent leur lecture :

_« Les dons des Opalies sont nombreux et variés. Certaines étaient voyantes, d'autres métamorphes, d'autres encore des Louesses. Les Louesses sont les plus nombreuses. Les métamorphes les plus rares. Quant aux voyantes, elles étaient aussi nombreuses que les métamorphes mais chaque Opalie possédait ce don à plus ou moins grande échelle. _»

- Granger, c'est quoi une Louesse ?

- Les Louesses sont des sorcières pouvant utiliser la magie sans baguette. A l'aide de leurs mains ou de leurs yeux. Elles sont très rares et je pense même qu'il n'en existe plus.

- Ca doit être génial. Tu imagines ? Tu lèves la main et tu fais léviter un objet !

- Ce don implique de grandes responsabilités, Malefoy. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bien pour une Louesse de montrer son don à tout le monde. Elles devaient donc se cacher.

- Tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie, Granger.

- Peut-être qu'Alweena était une Louesse...

- C'est ça. Continuons à lire…

Et ils reprirent leur lecture à la page suivante. Ils ne lurent rien de vraiment intéressant. Quelques des paragraphes ventaient leurs talents et détaillaient le monde dans lequel évoluaient les Opalie. Puis, ils arrivèrent aux pages concernant les prédictions :

« _Les grandes prédictions : Corale Opalie._

_L'Opalie la plus connue du temps de Merlin, Corale Opalie, était une Louesse métamorphe et voyante. Elle est appelée "la grande prophétesse Opalie". Elle a été la seule à posséder tous les pouvoirs des Opalie. C'était une sorcière brave et intelligente. Elle a prédit l'arrivée d'une personne qui détruirait le monde. Voici sa plus grande prophétie :_

_"Lorsque l'homme ne s'y attendra pas, le Mal en personne viendra. Alors, ce sera le chaos dans le monde des sorciers. Son âme sera dispersée en noirs fragments. Il aura un très grand pouvoir que personne ne pourra égaler. Mais les Opalie seront là. Nous apprendrons à nos enfants à surveiller la vie et ainsi à ne pas laisser une telle personne prendre le pouvoir."_

_Corale Opalie eut l'idée de créer un rite, rite qui se poursuit encore de nos jours dans le but de détruire cette personne, encore inconnue. »_

- L'arrivée de Voldemort a été prédite depuis le temps de Merlin..., murmura Hermione.

Malefoy resta silencieux. Ces sorcières étaient les plus puissantes dont il ait jamais entendu parler. Alors, pourquoi Alweena Opalie est-elle morte sans laisser de descendance ?

- Ces sorcières étaient vraiment puissantes, commença Malefoy. Alors, pourquoi la dernière d'entre elles a-t-elle été tuée sans avoir eu d'enfant ? C'est illogique...

- Chaque personne a un moment de faiblesse dans sa vie, Malefoy. Elle l'a eu au mauvais moment, c'est tout.

- Non, non. J'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est pas tout. Ce rite dont ce livre parle, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il y a plus de détails dans les pages suivantes.

- Misère…Il va encore nous falloir des jours avant de trouver quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne pense pas. Avec Harry, Ron et Lexi, nous allons aussi éplucher ce livre. Je te ferais part de nos découvertes ce soir.

- Bien, continuons.

_« Au départ, seules les Opalie connaissaient l'existence prochaine de cet être maléfique. Mais deux siècles après la prophétie, Aglaé Opalie jugea bon de faire part de ceci à d'autres personnes de confiance. Personne n'était là pour le lui interdire, étant la seule Opalie de son temps. Mais une nuit, cinq Opalie lui apparurent en rêve. Parmi elles se trouvaient Corale, Estère, Lucia, Gislé et Doria. Elles lui expliquèrent qu'elle ne devait faire part de cette prophétie à personne, de crainte qu'elle n'arrive aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes. Elle suivit donc leur conseil et la tradition des Opalie put continuer jusqu'à nos jours. »_

- Elles avaient de drôles de noms, ces filles !, railla Malefoy.

- Là n'est pas l'essentiel. Si personne ne devait être au courant pour cette prophétie, pourquoi avoir fait ce livre ?

- Eh bien, peut-être que ce livre ne nous indique pas exactement de quoi il s'agit. Elles communiquaient en rêve ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Le rêve est un moyen de communication pour les esprits qui possèdent de grands pouvoirs. Bien sûr, ils ne viennent pas juste pour prendre le thé. Mais quand l'occasion se présente, c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très important.

- La seule Opalie de son temps... Ca me rappelle quelque chose…Est-ce que tu as remarqué que dans le Livre des Préfets, à la page concernant l'histoire d'Alweena, il était indiqué : Frères et sœurs inconnus. Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu avoir un frère ou une sœur ?

- Je pense qu'elle était fille unique. Il était aussi indiqué dans ce livre que chaque génération ne comportait qu'une seule Opalie.

- Oui, mais peut-être que...

Il fut coupé par le bruit de la porte qu'on entrouvrait.

- Hermione ?

- Zut, c'est Lexi ! Va te cacher !, chuchota Hermione à Drago. Par ici, Lexi !, cria-t-elle à son amie.

- Tu es toute seule ? J'ai cru entendre parler.

- Je réfléchissais à voix haute. Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ?

- Hermione, tu devrais penser à prendre une montre la prochaine fois ! Il est treize heures passé, je me demandais si tu allais venir manger. Mais je savais que tu étais là. Oh, tu as trouvé un livre ?

- Oui, regarde !

Lexi y jeta un coup d'œil et resta stupéfaite. C'était impossible ! Le grimoire de Loretta Opalie entre les mains d'Hermione…

- C'est le vrai grimoire de Loretta Opalie ?, s'exclama Lexi.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est d'elle ?

- Je l'ai reconnu ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait se trouver à Poudlard ! Cache le bien. Il ne faut pas que n'importe qui le lise !

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien, c'est un livre qui contient beaucoup d'informations importantes…

Hermione pensa à Malefoy. Devait-elle continuer ses recherches avec lui ? Sa raison lui indiqua que non, mais son cœur pensait le contraire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui avait gentiment demandé de l'aide, qu'il l'embêtait bien moins à présent qu'auparavant, et qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa compagnie si désagréable que ça, au final.

- Bien, on va manger ? Attends, viens avec moi pour voir où je le cache.

- D'accord.

Dès qu'elles se furent un peu éloignées, Drago sortit à toute vitesse de la réserve et prit la direction de la Grande Salle, rejoignant Blaise et ses amis.

- Où étais-tu ce matin ? Je t'ai cherché partout…

- Tu cherches mal alors ! J'étais à la bibliothèque. Plus exactement dans la réserve.

- Ah…Tu as vu l'affiche ? Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour la semaine prochaine. On comptait y aller après le match, ça te dit ?

- Bien sûr...On pourra fêter notre victoire !

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à cet instant sur une Granger rieuse, tenant Potter par le bras et suivie des deux Weasmoche et de Davids.

- Regarde-les ceux-là…Toujours en train de rire. Ils en ont pas marre ?, lança Drago.

- Ouais..., lui répondit Blaise, distraitement.

Drago fixa son ami. Il avait un sourire niais et regardait la table des gryffondors. Plus particulièrement une gryffondor souriante...

- Alors, on est amoureux ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Hein ?

- Eh bien, vu l'expression de ton visage quand tu regardais Weasley fille, j'en conclus qu'elle te plait... Tu peux me le dire, tu sais…

- D'accord. C'est vrai qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent. On ne peut rien te cacher…

- Je sais. J'arrive à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. En fait, tout le monde est tellement facile à cerner.

- Pas faux. Prend Weasley par exemple, commença Blaise. Vu les regards qu'il lance à Granger, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Elle, par contre, est aveugle à son charme !

- Ouais... Et regarde Brown, continua Drago. Elle lance de ces regards noirs à Granger !

Drago avait la soudaine envie de lui coller une baffe. Il avait découvert que Granger n'était pas si ennuyeuse qu'elle en avait l'air, qu'elle pouvait être utile et d'un grand secours. Il n'avait jamais connu de personne plus douce et plus naïve qu'elle. Et l'une de ses amies la fusillait du regard ! Enfin, ça restait Granger, il s'en fichait royalement !

- Et toi, alors ?, demanda Blaise. Quelle fille vas-tu emmener dans ta chambre ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a deux jours, j'ai emmené Ophélie Joutard, une jolie Serdaigle. Pas mal.

- Tu dis ça avec tellement de naturel que je me demande si tu sais à quel point tu brises le cœur de toutes ces filles.

- Hmmm. Elles se font bien vite consoler par leurs amies, alors je m'en fous.

- Ah, je te reconnais bien là !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et vit les hiboux apportant le courrier aux élèves. Il reçut une lettre de son père qu'il rangea aussitôt. Il préférait la lire ce soir.

Et ils poursuivirent leur repas jusqu'au moment où ils durent aller se préparer pour l'entraînement de Quidditch.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•"

- Et puis , j'ai montré à Lexi où était rangé le livre , termina Hermine qui venait de raconter à ses amis ses découvertes de ce matin , en omettant le fait que Malefoy était avaec elle .

- Intéressant..., murmura Harry. Et pour conclure, tu ne seras pas avec nous cet après-midi, c'est ça ?

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué ça, Harry ! Mais n'importe quelle info peut s'avérer utile, donc n'oubliez pas de prendre des notes tout à l'heure. Et surtout Harry, n'oublies pas ta cape d'invisibilité ! Parce que normalement, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller à la réserve, je vous rappelle !, leur chuchota Hermione.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Hermione, si tu avais vu Lexi sur le terrain ! Cette année, nous allons les exterminer à ces serpentards !

- Dit celui qui gagne chaque année la coupe de Quidditch !, rigola Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, je vais y aller. L'entraînement des serdaigles va bientôt commencer.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Hermione ? Je n'ai rien à faire cette après-midi, proposa Ginny.

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est mieux d'être accompagnée, sans quoi, je risque de m'ennuyer à mourir !

A ce moment, les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, apportant courrier et colis aux élèves. Hermione fut la seule à ne pas recevoir de lettre, comme d'habitude. Lexi rangea la lettre de ses parents pour la lire tranquillement une fois dans sa chambre. Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le stade, tandis que leurs trois amis regagnaient leur salle commune.

- Attendez-moi cinq minutes, je vais répondre à mes parents.

- D'accord, murmura Ron qui venait de s'asseoir.

Lexi monta dans son dortoir et en ferma la porte à clef à l'aide d'un sort, avant de s'installer à son bureau. Elle ouvrit la lettre et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de sa mère.

_« Ma chère fille,_

_J'espère que ta scolarité à Poudlard se passe bien et que tu t'es fait des amis. Pour nous, tout va pour le mieux. Nous cherchons toujours l'information qui nous manque. Et en ce qui concerne le livre, toujours pas d'indices._

_J'espère également que tu as réussi à la trouver. Surtout, fais bien comme je t'ai dit. Il faut tout d'abord gagner sa confiance pour qu'elle puisse ensuite te croire. Mais ne lui parle pas tout de suite de ce qui la concerne. Dès que son pouvoir apparaîtra, tu lui expliqueras avec tact ce qu'elle est._

_Prends bien soin de toi. Et veille bien sur ta cousine._

_Maman. »_

_

* * *

_

**_Voilou Voilà !_**

**_Qu'elle étrange lettre que cette dernière ( Hum hum )_**

**_Sinon , je ne pense pas que le fait qu'Hermione soit attiré par un autre enchante tout le monde ... (va se faire engueuler par les fans de Dramione U_u') _**

**_Mais Don't Worry , ceci est une Dramione ( Yeaaaaaah) , mais va falloir du temps quand même , ben voui ! (Oooooooh)_**

**_La petite Ginny qui plait à Blaise , que c'est Meu-gnon (Malgré que l'on voit se couple dans pas mal de fic ...) ! Y aura de la concurrence avec un certain gars à lunette , aux yeux verts et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair ..._**

**_Review please :$_**


	5. Ch5 : Histoires de missives

_**Helloow les gens ! Et oui , j'ai publié le cinquième chapitre en avance ! Vous avez vraiment de la chance ! Mais ça ne risque pas tout le temps d'être ainsi :$ ... Enfin bref , j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu . Perso , je l'aime bien . Des petites choses commencent à s'éclaircir ! Enfin , je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps , si ce n'est que ce chapitre est le plus long des cinq premiers avec 24 pages Word au lieu de 16/17 . A partir de maintenant , ils seront peut-être plus long . Je préfère les chapitres longs . **_

_**Bonne Lecture !  
**_

* * *

**chapitre 5 : Histoires de missives **

_« Chers parents,_

_Tout se passe pour le mieux ici. J'ai fait la connaissance de personnes vraiment gentilles qui m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts. Parmi mes amis se trouvent même le célèbre Harry Potter ainsi que son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. J'ai été admise à Gryffondor. Les cours se passent bien, j'ai de bonnes notes._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille bien sur elle. J'ai obtenu sa confiance. Je reste beaucoup avec elle ainsi qu'avec ses meilleurs amis. Ils m'ont raconté qu'ils devaient trouver des informations au sujet des Opalie, car ils savent que ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui doit tuer le Lord Noir. Ils sont déjà bien informés. Le reste ne sera donc pas trop difficile. Depuis le début, ils me facilitent la tâche._

_Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tout va bien pour vous._

_Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt._

_Votre fille chérie. »_

Lexi glissa la lettre dans l'enveloppe puis rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient tranquillement. Ils passèrent à la volière pour envoyer la lettre de Lexi, ainsi qu'une lettre de Ron qui indiquait à sa mère que tout allait bien et qu'ils avançaient dans leurs recherches. Il lui parlait aussi de leur rencontre avec une fille géniale prénommée Lexi. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Harry et Ron enfilèrent la cape d'invisibilité avant d'entrer. Ils l'ôtèrent une fois dans la réserve. Avec un Accio informulé, Lexi la récupéra et la revêtit à son tour, rejoignant ainsi ses amis qui l'attendaient, ébahis. Ils n'en revenaient pas ! La réserve était plus étroite que la bibliothèque mais devait pourtant contenir beaucoup plus de livres. Beaucoup étaient entassés dans différents coins et la plupart des étagères menaçaient de crouler sous leurs poids.

- Hermione a dû se sentir comme une reine, ici..., murmura Ron.

- Je me demande comment elle a fait pour trouver le grimoire en si peu de temps, continua Harry.

- Si peu de temps ?, s'exclama Lexi. Elle a quand même mis plus de deux semaines !

- J'aurais mis au moins deux mois !, assura Ron.

- Je ne pense pas. Regarde ! Les étagères sont en fait rangées par thèmes, expliqua Harry en parcourant les titres des yeux.

- Il y a beaucoup de bouquins de magie noire, poursuivit Lexi. Et puis, les livres ne sont souvent pas bien rangés. Mais je pense que personne n'avait du toucher à ce grimoire depuis des années !

- Et là, on va faire comment pour le trouver ?, demanda Ron qui commençait à avoir peur.

- Hermione m'a montré où elle le cachait, fit-elle tout en le cherchant. Tenez, le voilà !

- Il est énorme !, s'exclama Ron.

- En même temps, je n'ai jamais vu de grimoires ne contenant que cent pages !, se moqua Lexi.

- Parle pour toi ! Moi, je n'ai jamais vu de grimoires de ma vie, dit Harry en s'emparant du gros livre. Il doit contenir un paquet d'informations !

- Peut-être... Et beaucoup d'histoires concernant les Opalie, ça c'est sur !

Ils ouvrirent le livre et commencèrent leur lecture.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Hermione et ginny se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch . Elles parlaient de tout et de rien , se faisant part des derniers ragots de Poudlard . Le dernier en liste était que Mimi

Geignarde racontait aux filles tout ce qui se passait dans les salles de bains des garçons.

- Cette Mimi espionne vraiment tout le monde !, rigola Ginny.

- Si un jour je la prends en train de m'espionner, je te garantis qu'elle le regrettera !

- Comment faire regretter à un fantôme de se rincer l'œil ?, demanda Ginny d'un ton moqueur.

- Eh bien...On...On peut la menacer ! Oui, elle déteste lorsqu'on jette des choses sur elle. Ou plutôt à travers elle. Enfin, bref !

- Oui, parlons d'autre chose.

Elles s'installèrent dans les gradins et attendirent le début de l'entraînement.

- Imagine l'entraînement qu'il y aurait eu entre Gryffondor et Serpentard !, rigola Ginny.

- La catastrophe !, s'exclama Hermione. Et puis, ça ne me déplait pas de voir quelques Serpentards se faire ridiculiser par des Serdaigles !

- A qui le dis-tu ! Oh, je vois sur le terrain la raison de ta présence ici...

Hermione se tourna et vit Ethan arriver avec son équipe, en tenue et balai à la main.

- Il te plaît, hein ?

Hermione rougit. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise lorsqu'il fallait parler garçons, au contraire de Ginny qui avait déjà plusieurs conquêtes à son actif. Elle, c'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait cet effet. Ron, lui, c'était différent. Elle savait qu'entre eux c'était plus fort que de l'amitié : c'était de l'amour fraternel.

- Le silence veut tout dire..., sourit Ginny. Hermione, il te regarde ! Vite, fais quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, s'affola Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas ! Souris-lui au moins !

Hermione répondit alors au sourire qu'Ethan lui envoyait. Il enfourcha son balai et vola jusqu'à leur hauteur.

- Salut les filles ! J'étais sûr que tu viendrais !, dit-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

- Oui, je voulais prouver à cette Victoria que je ne connais pas que le chemin de la bibliothèque !

- Compte sur moi pour le lui dire !, lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A plus tard...

Et il s'en alla, laissant à Hermione un petit sourire niais sur le visage.

- Reprends-toi, Hermione..., murmura Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Tiens, voilà les Serpentards !

Hermione aperçut l'équipe des vert et argent s'avancer sur la pelouse. Leur capitaine était en train de songer que cette nouvelle année leur sourirait enfin côté Quidditch. Il se promit de gagner tous ses matchs, y compris contre ces Bouffondors ! Il enfourcha son balai et arriva au niveau d'Ethan auquel il cria :

- Alors, Varsiel, on se prépare à perdre ?

- Ne compte pas là-dessus Malefoy ! Tu vas te faire ridiculiser la semaine prochaine !

- Bien sûr, et moi j'adore les Gryffondors !, ironisa-t-il. Sérieusement, Varsiel, redescends sur terre ! Tu vas perdre et je n'aime pas les Gryffondors !

Il éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par tous les serpentards. Il tourna la tête et aperçut les deux Gryffondors.

- Tu as même un public qui va assister à tes prestations ridicules !, rigola Malefoy.

- On verra ça, Malefoy...

Malefoy se tourna vers Granger, lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire narquois, puis alla prendre position sur le terrain. Hermione rougit violemment.

- Je rêve...Pourquoi Malefoy t'a-t-il fait un clin d'œil ?

- Euh... Pour me mettre mal à l'aise ! Cet être sournois ne sait faire que ça de toute façon. Comme tous les Serpentards !

Ginny tourna alors son regard vers Blaise Zabini. Le second, question beauté, chez les serpentards.

- Allez les Serpentards ! On commence par une attaque 122 ! Attaque 122 !

L'attaque 122 était l'attaque en Faucon. Les trois poursuiveurs devaient se placer les uns derrières les autres en triangle et voler ensembles vers les buts. Le Vif d'Or fut lâché, ainsi que les Cognards et le Souaffle. Blaise, poursuiveur en tête du triangle, attrapa le Souaffle et prit la direction des buts adverses. Malefoy cherchait le Vif d'Or, imité par Ethan. Malefoy pensa alors à la feinte de Wronski. Il plongea en piqué, faisant croire à l'autre attrapeur qu'il avait repéré le Vif d'Or. Ethan le suivit dans sa course, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy remonte en chandelle au dernier moment. Ethan faillit s'écraser au sol.

- Alors, Varsiel ? Tu t'attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?

- Tu as vu comme Ethan s'est fait avoir par ce vicieux Serpentard ? La feinte de Wronski. Ethan aurait pu s'écraser au sol !

- Tu sais comment est Malefoy .

Hermione regardait les joueurs. S'ils pouvaient être aussi appliqués à l'école qu'au Quidditch ! Elle entendit un drôle de petit bruit près de son oreille. Elle tourna la tête et vit le Vif d'Or, en train de tourner autour d'elle.

- Gin' ? Le Vif d'Or est dans mes cheveux…

Ginny tourna la tête et le vit, s'amusant avec les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle essaya de l'attraper mais il s'envola et se plaça devant Hermione. Hermione le caressa et il se laissa faire. Après quoi, il s'éloigna vers le centre du stade.

- Wouaah ! Le Vif d'Or ne se laisse jamais approcher d'habitude !

L'entraînement continua. C'était un match plus court qu'un match normal. Ginny lui expliqua que cette manière de s'entraîner était efficace pour connaître l'adversaire. C'était aussi une bonne manière d'appliquer ce qu'on apprenait dans les autres entraînements. Hermione se dit que décidemment, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce sport…Lorsque l'entraînement se termina, à 17 heures, les deux amies allèrent rejoindre Ethan qui était avec deux de ses camarades.

- Super entraînement, les gars !, s'exclama Ginny en arrivant.

- Ouais, c'était plutôt serré, aussi. Mais c'était bien, lança un ami d'Ethan, Joey Skyding.

- Personne n'a attrapé le Vif d'Or, c'est dommage !, marmonna Ethan.

- Vous savez ce qu'a fait le Vif d'Or ?, intervint Ginny. Il est venu vers Hermione, a joué avec elle et s'est même laissé caresser.

Les trois garçons furent très étonnés.

-Le Vif d'Or n'approche personne, normalement. Il faut croire que tu es assez spéciale, sourit l'autre ami d'Ethan, Mark Quelson.

Joey lui mit un coup de coude et lui lança un regard entendu. Quant à Ethan, il le fusilla du regard.

- Alors, les garçons, on drague ?

Malefoy venait d'arriver, accompagné de Zabini, comme à l'accoutumée. Ce dernier fit un sourire timide à Ginny auquel elle répondit.

- Dégage, Malefoy, lui lança Ethan.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Vous allez perdre la semaine prochaine, je te le garantis.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, mon petit.

- Petit ? Ce qui est petit, c'est votre talent !

- Ca suffit !, s'exaspéra Hermione.

- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé !

- Parle-lui correctement !, lui ordonna Ethan en se plaçant devant elle.

Malefoy remarqua ce geste protecteur, et le trouva absolument idiot. Ils se défièrent un moment du regard avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

- Viens, Blaise. On s'en va.

Et ils partirent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les embêter. Il aimait les mettre sur leurs nerfs et de les voir s'énerver. Surtout la petite Granger. C'était si facile de la mettre en colère. C'était sa proie favorite. En pensant à ça, il sourit. Il était le chasseur et elle, sa proie. Une proie utile pour ses recherches.

- Ces Serdaigles ! Heureusement qu'aucun d'eux ne regardaient Ginny comme ils regardaient Granger...

- Comment la regardaient-ils ?

- Eh bien, Skyding la regardait comme une fille d'un soir... avec les mêmes yeux, tu vois ? Et puis l'autre, Quelson, la regardait avec envie. Et Varsiel, il a l'air fou d'elle. Ca crève les yeux !

- Franchement Blaise, tu t'imagines de ces trucs ! Personne ne pourrait regarder Granger comme ça ! Quand on la regarde, on a du mépris et ... et voilà ! On ne la regarde pas, on la maudit !

Il ne trouvait plus de mots pour la mépriser. Le fait qu'elle l'aide y était pour quelque chose. Et pour ça, il ne l'insulterait plus. Comme ça, ils seraient quittes. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'aimait bien ! Au contraire, il la détestait toujours.

- Alors, Weasley fille te plaît vraiment ?

- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit... C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Un Serpentard qui aime une Gryffondor, ça doit arriver une fois tous les siècles, non ?

- Si c'est déjà arrivé… ce dont je doute fort ! Et puis, ça ne recommencera pas de sitôt. Il faut que tu lui proposes un rancard…

- Tu es fou ! Potter a des vues sur elle et son frère est toujours dans les parages, sans compter tous ses autres frères ! Et Granger et Davids ne la quittent jamais !

- Ecoute-moi… Quelle fille a déjà résisté à mon charme fou ?

- Granger.

- Je te parle des filles que je drague, Granger n'en fait pas partie !

- Eh bien... Tu les as toutes eues dans ton lit.

- Bien. Alors : laisse-moi faire !

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux Ginny dans ton lit ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux la mettre dans le tien, crétin ! Mais ça risque de prendre du temps…Il ne faut pas la brusquer.

- Tu sais…Je ne veux pas vraiment la mettre dans mon lit…

- Evidemment…Tu veux lui plaire et bla bla bla... Bref. Tu l'auras ! Je te dois bien ça.

- Hmmmm. Sinon, tu as de nouvelles infos sur Davids ?

- Je sais seulement qu'elle était à Beauxbâtons, qu'elle a 17 ans et de bonnes notes à l'école !

- Tu es nul. Même moi, j'ai plus d'infos que toi !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Ses parents travaillent au Ministère, sa couleur préférée est le violet et elle est passionnée par l'Histoire des Moldus.

- Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur pote ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui. Et puis, je peux bien te récupérer quelques infos. Avec ce que tu fais pour moi, on sera quittes.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune des serpentards. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les canapés et poursuivirent leur discussion.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

-Alors , du nouveau ?

Hermione et Ginny venaient d'arriver dans la réserve où se trouvaient déjà leurs amis .

-Oui . Et toi , l'entraînement ?

-Ca a été .

-Ca a été ? Le Vif d'Or s'est laissé faire quand tu l'as touché et tu dis juste que ça a été ?, s'exclama Ginny.

- Le Vif d'Or s'est laissé faire lorsque tu l'as touché ?, répéta Lexi.

- Oui. Il a aussi joué avec mes cheveux et tournoyé autour de moi. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air aussi important que ça tout à l'heure, Ginny !

- Et pourtant, ça l'est !, renchérit Harry. Il ne se laisse jamais toucher, il est fait pour. Alors, pourquoi ? Moi, la première fois que je l'ai touché, c'est avec mes lèvres.

- Oui, on se souvient tous de ton premier baiser, Harry, se moqua Ron en utilisant un ton ironiquement amoureux.

- Bon, ces recherches ?, demanda Hermione en esquissant un sourire.

- Tout d'abord, commença Lexi, Loretta Opalie vivait il y a un siècle et demi, en 1850. On apprend dans ce livre qu'elle l'a écrit pour aider les générations futures. Elle savait qu'il tomberait entre de bonnes mains, et pour cause : elle était voyante. Ensuite, on a appris qu'elle était enceinte, et qu'elle avait appelé sa fille Rosa. Rosa Opalie n'est pas très connue. J'ai lu un jour qu'elle était métamorphe. Elle n'a rien fait d'exceptionnel si ce n'est perpétuer la lignée des Opalie.

- Bien. Et pour le rite ?

- Il est juste dit dans ce livre qu'il avait lieu lorsqu'une Opalie donnait naissance à une autre. Dès que son enfant avait trois mois, sa mère effectuait ce rite au cours duquel elle se faisait en quelque sorte "aspirer" ses pouvoirs. En gros, elle donnait ses pouvoirs à sa fille.

- C'est tout ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. Ensuite, il n'y avait que de l'Histoire. Mais nous n'avons pas fini de le lire.

- Très bien. Des hypothèses ?, demanda Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione.

- J'en ai une, en effet. Le fait que ce rite existe maintenant depuis l'époque de Merlin et de Coral Opalie fait que chaque enfant possédait les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres. Plus le temps passe et plus il y a de pouvoirs. Alweena possédait donc tous les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres. Cela fait donc d'elle...

- La plus puissante des Opalie..., termina Lexi. Est-elle morte à cause de ça d'après vous ?

- J'en doute. Si ce pouvoir trop grand pouvait tuer la seule personne capable d'éliminer Voldemort, Coral aurait trouvé une autre solution…, lança Harry.

- C'est quand même bête qu'elle soit morte, cette Alweena, commença Ron. C'est vrai, elle avait le plus grand pouvoir de tous les temps, elle aurait pu battre Voldemort d'un clignement de paupières !

Hermione pensa que Malefoy en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Et les deux avaient raison.

- Je pense que...

Hermione ne continua pas sa phrase et réfléchit. Alweena avait fait une prophétie indiquant qu'une autre personne qu'elle-même tuerait Voldemort. Coral avait fait une prophétie disant qu'une Opalie tuerait Voldemort. Pourtant, la dernière Opalie était morte. Il se pouvait donc qu'elle ait eu un enfant. C'était même sûr, en fait. Alweena avait eu un enfant, c'était la seule explication.

Hermione fit donc part de sa déduction à ses amis. Ils réfléchirent un instant.

- Hermione a raison. Ces deux sorcières ont en réalité prédit la même chose, affirma Harry.

- Mais pourquoi Alweena aurait-elle fait la même prophétie que Coral, seulement différente dans sa formulation ?, demanda Ron.

Un silence vint les englober durant lequel tous réfléchirent.

- Mais oui, Ron a raison !, s'exclama Hermione. Alweena l'a formulé différemment pour faire comprendre qu'une autre Opalie existait ! Elle voulait que chaque personne étudiant ce dossier comme nous, comprenne qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir malgré sa mort ! Qu'une autre personne existait, mais qu'elle était cachée...

Tous acquiescèrent. C'était un bon raisonnement, bien fondé et qu'il fallait suivre.

- Nous allons partir de ce raisonnement pour la suite. Maintenant, il faut chercher cette personne. On va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps, de personnes et de dossiers. Cela nous promet encore pas mal de recherches. Mais je pense qu'il faut en premier lieu se renseigner sur les fréquentations d'Alweena. Donc d'où elle vient, du "Double M" à Poudlard. Ses anciens professeurs qui sont encore vivants et Dumbledore. Je me chargerais de le questionner. A présent, allons nous reposer.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune des gryffondors où ils s'installèrent avec Dean, Neville, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Luna, la représentante des serdaigles dans le groupe.

- Salut ! Vous discutiez de quoi ?, demanda Ron.

- De la façon sadique qu'a Rogue de traiter ses élèves, répondit Lavande, énervée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Harry.

- Des serdaigles m'ont dit qu'il s'amuse à mélanger les maisons. Il risque donc d'y avoir à chaque table un Gryffondor avec deux Serpentards, ou l'inverse !, s'exclama Seamus.

- Je confirme, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Mais vous n'avez pas de chance, vous ! Si seulement les Ronflakes pouvaient vous aider.

- Oh, le sadique !, s'écria Ginny.

- Je ne le sens pas, ce coup ! Les serpentards vont faire les idiots et Rogue va encore nous enlever des points à nous ! C'est injuste !, s'indigna Parvati.

- Justement ! Nous allons montrer à ces serpentards qui nous sommes !, lança Hermione.

Tout le monde braqua son regard sur elle, incrédule.

- Il faut juste jouer à leur propre jeu ! On peut très bien être aussi rusés qu'eux...

- Justement non ! Nous ne sommes pas aussi vicieux !, rétorqua Ron en riant.

- Bref, vous m'avez compris ! Mais j'en connais un qui sera content d'être à côté de Bulstrode..., dit-elle, malicieuse.

- Ron ? Oh, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !, s'exclama Lexi d'un air faussement outré.

- Et oui, je l'avoue : elle hante toutes mes nuits, répondit ce dernier sur un ton faussement épris.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la soirée se poursuivit dans une bonne humeur toute "gryffondorienne". Ils descendirent manger tous ensemble. En chemin, ils croisèrent la bande de serpentards, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Pucey, Baddock, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass et à leur tête, Malefoy.

- Regardez ça ! Des Bouffondors !, pouffa Parkinson.

- Ne sont-ils pas admirablement...nuls ?, renchérit Flint.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Malefoy affichait un air moqueur et Zabini ne laissait voir aucune émotion.

- Ah, mais il n'y a pas que des gryffondors, remarqua Greengrass. Il y a la Serdaigle bizarre,"Loufoca" !

Ils rigolèrent plus fort encore.

- Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose, Greengrass !, rétorqua Neville. En attendant, Luna a bien meilleur esprit que toi !

Ils rirent de plus belle à cette remarque, mais Neville ne se laissa pas impressionner. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry avait pris la parole.

- Et vous, pauvres serpents vicieux, votre haine n'a d'égal que votre laideur !

- Et c'est à nous que tu dis ça, Potter ?, lança Malefoy.

Zabini le regardait, désapprobateur. S'il commençait ainsi, c'était mal parti.

- Vous n'êtes que des bouffons, serdaigles compris, assura-t-il en se tournant vers Luna avec un sourire innocent.

- Tu peux parler Malefoy ! fit Hermione en s'avançant vers lui, agacée que ses amis s'en prennent plein la figure. Mais en attendant le jour où vous serez meilleurs que nous, nous serons partis depuis longtemps.

- Là, y'a pas à redire !, confirma Ron.

- Weasmoche Poil de Carotte, on ne t'a rien demandé !

- Oh que si, le blond ! Tu penses que je ne fais rien lorsqu'on s'en prend à mes amis ? Tu es ridicule !

Toute la bande des gryffondors hua aussitôt les serpentards en guise d'approbation.

- La seule chose ridicule ici, c'est toi !

Les serpentards huèrent à leur tour.

- Malefoy, tu devrais te regarder avant de parler !, lança Lexi à son tour.

Les gryffondors grondèrent à nouveau.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Tout ça est complètement idiot !, soupira Hermione.

- Granger n'aide même pas ses camarades mais en plus, ils l'énervent !, rigola bêtement Bulstrode.

- Alors toi, tu peux parler ! La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis demandée si tu étais un fille ou un colosse. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai encore des doutes !, lui lança Lavande.

- Franchement Brown, tu dis ça mais tu as vu avec quoi tu traînes ?, fit Parkinson en désignant Hermione de la tête. Cette chose n'a même pas de personnalité. Elle se contente seulement de déballer ce qu'elle a appris dans ses livres, n'est même pas féminine et fait sa petite prude. Sans compter qu'elle est moche, naïve et ne pense qu'à elle-même. Normal qu'aucun garçon ne l'approche !

Hermione fut blessée par ces paroles mais n'en montra rien. Ce fut Malefoy qui reçut une petite pointe au cœur. Toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés pour leurs recherches communes n'avaient pas été si désagréables. Et elle n'était en rien la fille que Parkinson venait de décrire. Certes, il la détestait toujours mais elle n'était pas comme ça.

- Tu sais, Parkinson, je me fiche de ton avis ! D'ailleurs, qui se soucie du venin que crache un stupide serpent tel que toi ? Tu n'as rien dans la cervelle ! Tu parles de livres alors que je me demande si tu en as ouvert un un jour ! Et puis, tu n'es pas non plus une beauté, que je sache !

- Ca, c'est sûr !, confirma Seamus. Une face de pékinois comme la tienne n'attire personne à part les imbéciles profonds !

- Comme si les petites gryffondors avec qui tu traînes attiraient quelqu'un !, cracha Nott.

- Et toi, tu as vu tes fréquentations ?, demanda Dean.

Ginny en avait assez. Ils n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire, ces stupides serpentards ? Elle remarqua cependant que Zabini n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée et trouva ça bizarre. Lui vit qu'elle l'observait et lui adressa un sourire discret, qu'elle seule remarqua. Elle y répondit avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et eut une moue compatissante. Les remarques cinglantes fusèrent durant au moins cinq minutes supplémentaires, et Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Elle en avait marre de ces êtres perfides qui s'amusaient à les sortir de leurs gonds !

- Ca suffit !, cria-t-elle. Vous allez arrêter de faire les imbéciles et m'écouter ! Arrêter un peu avec vos petites remarques qui n'amusent personne ! J'en ai ras la baguette de vous ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de nous chercher des poux ? Vous vous croyez supérieurs alors que vous n'êtes rien ! Alors ne faites pas les paons lorsque vous êtes des autruches ! Et puis, si vous saviez ce qu'on s'en fiche de vos commentaires idiots !

Tous la regardèrent, ahuris. Granger qui se révoltait !

- Pour qui tu te prends, pour nous donner des ordres ?, lança Malefoy, brisant le silence.

- Mais bien sûr, Malefoy, j'avais oublié que la Sang-de-bourbe n'avait aucun ordre à donner à son Maître !, fit-elle ironiquement. Eh bien, tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Va te faire voir !

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla, suivie de Lexi.

- Je n'ai rien compris à son charabia !, marmonna Goyle.

- Normal, imbécile ! Il y avait des expressions moldues qui ne sont pas de ton niveau de compréhension !, lança Harry avant de s'éloigner à son tour, avec tous les autres.

- Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, la Granger !, se moqua Parkinson.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Pansy. Elle était juste sur les nerfs…, rétorqua Malefoy, ce qui la désarçonna quelque peu.

- De toute façon, on s'en fout ! Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! , lâcha Greengrass en s'accrochant au bras de Malefoy .

-Lâche mon bras tout de suite , Daphné , soupira Malefoy en roulant des yeux

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Hermione s'éloigna en courant , suivit de Lexi. Elle regagna sa salle commune, vide, et commença à tourner en rond.

- Ces sales Serpentards... Les tuer... les exterminer... Crotte d'hypogriffe..., entendit Lexi par bribes.

- Hermione, calme-toi !, fit-elle le plus doucement possible.

- Que je me calme ?, hurla Hermione. Mais j'en ai marre de ces serpents venimeux qui ne font que nous rabaisser ! Alors qu'eux... Aaaaaaargh !, s'époumona-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu te calmes Hermione ! Concentre-toi...

Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux avant de se remettre à marmonner. Elle sentait la haine bouillonner en elle comme une sorte d'énergie concentrée qui ne demandait qu'à être extériorisée. Tout s'accumulait dans son cœur, et elle n'arrivait plus à le contenir. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Elle lança un regard noir à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière Lexi et celle-ci s'écroula, ne laissant aucun livre en place. Lexi se retourna et comprit. Ca allait commencer dès aujourd'hui. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sentait soudain vidée de sa haine et se demandait qui avait infligé ça à la bibliothèque.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'as-tu fait ?, demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Ce n'était pas moi, Hermione, répondit fermement Lexi.

Elle allait enfin tout lui expliquer depuis le début et cela n'allait pas être facile. Lexi ferma les yeux et souffla longuement, comme pour se préparer, puis les rouvrit et vit une Hermione perplexe. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais au même moment, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant place à Ethan et Victoria. Lexi songea que ce ne serait donc pas pour tout de suite.

- Qui a fait ça à la bibliothèque ?, s'étonna Victoria, incrédule.

- C'est moi, désolée, affirma Lexi, en rangeant les livres d'un coup de baguette.

Ethan haussa les épaules et regagna sa chambre, non sans avoir lancé un sourire charmeur à Hermione qui eut l'impression de fondre.

- Bien, allons rejoindre les autres. Je suis calmée, assura Hermione d'un ton calme.

Grâce à Ethan, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié ce qui venait de se passer. De ce simple regard, elle avait eut l'impression que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés, lui laissant le cœur plus léger. Elles rejoignirent donc leurs amis le sourire aux lèvres et ces derniers ne posèrent aucune question. Après tout, il valait mieux ça qu'une Hermione enragée ! Ils finirent donc de manger tranquillement, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Les cinq amis décidèrent de débuter leurs recherches au sujet du « Double M » dès le lendemain. Ils finirent de manger et regagnèrent leurs salles communes respectives après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre. Sur son lit était posée une lettre à l'écriture fine et verte. Elle songea qu'il devait s'agir de Malefoy, à coup sûr.

« Rejoins-moi en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie à 22 heures pour les recherches.

D. »

Comme si, après l'esclandre d'avant le repas, elle allait le tenir informé de quoi que ce soit, qui plus est à propos de ce à quoi il avait juré fidélité ! Elle irait à la Tour d'Astronomie afin de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Elle avait un cerveau, elle ! Ce genre de péripéties était habituel, pourtant, il lui semblait que celle-ci était différente ! Il l'avait mis en rogne plus que jamais. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller lire sur le canapé rouge et or. Elle se sentait mieux. Son élan de colère avait totalement disparu. Elle se laissa aller confortablement sur son canapé, bercée par le crépitement du feu. Elle se sentait si bien. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher longtemps de penser aux recherches et à la découverte qu'ils avaient faite à ce sujet. Devait-elle vraiment tout dire à Malefoy ? Pourrait-il y avoir d'autres infos que ses amis auraient pu malencontreusement oublier ? Elle pensa donc que le mieux serait de lui dire qu'il fallait approfondir les recherches dans le livre et... Mais non ! Elle n'allait pas l'aider et n'allait donc rien lui dire ! Après ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis, c'était hors de question ! Et puis, quelque chose lui disait que le livre pouvait encore contenir des informations importantes. Le bruit de la porte la tira de ses pensées. Victoria devait être sortie, étant donné que le tableau bougeait. Elle s'en fichait, cette fille n'était pas fréquentable. Elle reprit la lecture de son livre sans plus s'en soucier.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Elle s'habilla donc chaudement et se rendit à pas lents jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, histoire de faire attendre Malefoy le plus longtemps possible .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Dès que Draco regagna sa salle commune , à 19h30 , il pensa qu'il faudrait parler des recherches à Granger . Si elle acceptait toujours de l'aider... Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se défiler. Alors, il écrivit un mot et le déposa sur le lit de la rouge et or. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre de son père.

_« Fils, _

_J'espère que tes recherches avancent. Notamment celles sur la fille vue sur le quai. Nous nous revoyons pour les vacances de Noël. Le Maître place beaucoup d'espoir en toi, ne le déçoit pas._

_L. Malefoy »_

Il avait écrit de son écriture « pressée ». Le fait qu'il soit l'un des "espoirs" du Maître le fit trembler. C'était beaucoup de pression qu'il avait là. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plainte. Il pensait déjà beaucoup trop à tout ça. La récolte des informations au sujet de cette Alweena avançait. Quant à celles concernant la fille du quai, à savoir Lexi, ce n'était pas vraiment ça... En repensant au moment où le Maître lui avait donné sa mission, il eu une moue de dégoût ...

_« - Alors voilà ce que tu auras à faire, commença le Lord. Tu devras récolter un maximum d'informations au sujet d'une certaine Alweena Opalie, ainsi que sur ses ancêtres et sur les malédictions qui les ont hantées, dont une me concernant. Tu auras pas mal de temps pour ces recherches alors ne traînes pas, sinon, tu sais ce qui t'attends, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui, M...Maître._

_- Bien. Quand tu seras l'un des nôtres, tu verras tous les mérites qui te seront attribués..._

_Puis, il partit dans un rire sinistre. Le seul rire que Drago lui connaissait, à vrai dire. _

_- Qu'en est-il de Potter ?, demanda alors le Maître à l'un de ses disciples._

_- Aucune information, Maître. Il est très bien protégé par l'Ordre, ainsi que par ses amis._

_- Et l'attaque menée il y a deux jours ?_

_- Deux de nos mangemorts sont morts, mais nous leur avons bien fait payer ces pertes..._

_- Parfait, dit le Maître avec un sourire machiavélique. Un jour, quand nous pourrons enfin attaquer Poudlard, tu seras dans les premières lignes, Drago. Si tu réussis ta mission, bien entendu. Mais je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, tu n'es pas à serpentard pour rien. »_

Il préféra ne plus y penser, bien que cela lui revinsse souvent. Il prit un bout de papier et répondit à la missive de son paternel.

_« Père,_

_Sachez que mes recherches avancent lentement mais sûrement. J'ai déjà récolté pas mal d'informations. Concernant la fille du quai, c'est plus dur. En effet, elle traîne toujours avec le Survivant et ses amis et est à Gryffondor. Mais je ferais de mon mieux._

_ » _

Il la cacheta et la mit dans sa poche. Il se rendrait à la volière avant son rendez-vous avec Granger. A vrai dire, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous. Plutôt une sorte d'« affaire ». Il saisit un magazine de Quidditch et s'installa sur son lit vert et argent. Mais le coup de nerf de Granger lui revenait toujours. D'ordinaire, elle n'exprimait jamais sa colère devant eux. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait eu l'impression de voir une autre personne. A croire que son caractère s'était endurci…

Après une bonne heure de lecture, il descendit dans la salle commune. Granger était sur son canapé, lui tournant le dos. Il préféra ne pas faire de bruit et quitta la pièce. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne le remarqua même, ce qui l'agaça. Il détestait être ignoré. Il sortit en claquant sciemment le tableau derrière lui. Il se rendit à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre à son père. En chemin, il croisa pas mal de filles qui gloussaient au moindre de ses regards. Elles étaient tellement bêtes. Il rejoignit ensuite la Tour d'Astronomie pour réfléchir un peu aux derniers évènements et à son ressenti. La peur constante d'échouer dans sa mission. Avec l'aide de "miss-je-sais-tout-qui-réussi-tout-ce-qu'elle-entrepend", ses craintes étaient infondées, mais il avait toujours ce poids sur l'estomac. Il ne dormait presque plus la nuit, ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Il se sentait mal, tout simplement. La seule idée de devenir mangemort le dégoutait. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces monstres. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne connaissait pas l'amitié, la joie ou même l'amour. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ça ressemblait d'aimer quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de ressentir des sentiments. Il ne connaissait que la haine, le mépris et le dégout. Il se demandait même comment ses amis pouvaient le supporter ! Finalement, si, il ferait sans doute un parfait mangemort, comme son père. Car c'était lui qui lui avait appris à ne rien ressentir. Depuis la fois où, à sept ans, il avait trouvé un chat dans son jardin. Il avait pris soin de lui, et jouait avec. Son père l'avait découvert, lui avait jeté un Doloris et lui avait ordonné de tuer le chat. Ce qu'il avait fait…Il frissonna en repensant à cette histoire.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était vingt-deux heures passé. Elle ne viendrait pas. Il haussa les épaules et resta quelques minutes de plus pour prendre l'air et se vider un peu la tête. Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas. Il se cacha dans l'ombre pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La personne s'avança dans la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. Il la reconnut sous la lueur de la lune. C'était Granger.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

Elle sursauta en se retournant et vit Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

- Il fallait que je te parle, dit-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable. Elle soutint son regard. Il put y lire de la haine, mais aussi de la détermination.

- Parfait. Je t'écoute.

- Bien. Pour les recherches, c'est terminé. Dommage pour toi. Grâce aux personnes que tu aimes tant insulter, nous avions bien avancé, mais tu n'en sauras rien. Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul dès à présent. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ces recherches te tiennent tant à cœur, puisqu'elles ne te serviront à rien.

- Parce qu'à toi, elles te serviront ?, cracha Drago, agacé.

- Toutes mes recherches me servent ! Tu as déjà oublié que je ne vis que dans les livres et que je ne les apprends que pour faire mon intéressante ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Pansy t'as insulté…Je ne suis pour rien là-dedans.

- Avec mes amis, tu ne t'es pas gêné ! Donc, maintenant tu te débrouilleras seul. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Bonne nuit.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer : de culpabilité. Il l'a rattrapa fermement par le poignet et la força à lui faire face.

- Granger... fit-il d'un ton suppliant. S'il te plaît ...

Hermione était déboussolée. Il avait l'air si perdu. Elle songea que c'était surement dû à l'obscurité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais ? Et en échange de quoi, en plus ?, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Que dire ? Ils se regardaient sans qu'aucun d'eux ne brise le silence. Hermione attendait sa réponse tandis que lui cherchait une excuse...n'importe quoi.

- Eh bien... Au départ, ce n'était que de la curiosité... Et puis, lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle avait été à notre place, enfin, Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor, tandis que mon père était celui de Serpentard, j'ai eu envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Pour voir s'ils se côtoyaient ou non. Et à vrai dire, elle m'intrigue. Cette femme, d'une puissance jamais égalée, représentait le seul espoir du monde et elle est morte sans explications. Les Opalie sont fascinantes, je l'avoue...

A présent, il pouvait voir du doute dans les yeux de la rouge et or. Elle pesait le pour et le contre. Il se demanda si son excuse tenait vraiment la route. Tout cela était certes vrai, mais ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait l'air tellement abandonné et semblait vraiment avoir besoin d'elle. Et si elle ne l'aidait pas, elle savait que la culpabilité la rongerait. C'était dans sa nature d'aider son prochain... Elle soupira.

- Bon... Je t'aiderai…mais à une seule condition...

- Dis toujours…, répondit-il, prêt à tout.

- Que tu t'excuses.

Il crut avoir mal entendu. Un Malefoy ne s'excusait pas ! Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il soupira. Après tout, il n'arrivait même plus à l'insulter, maintenant qu'il avait appris à la connaître.

- Tu ne préférerais pas que je...

- Non, des excuses. Sinon rien.

- Bien... Je... Je m'excuse.

- Non. On ne s'excuse pas soi-même ! On demande à être excusé.

- Mais ma parole ! Je viens de m'excuser, moi ! Et tu veux encore que je reformule ?

- Il y a une première fois à tout. J'attends.

- Très bien, céda-t-il. Je te prie de m'excuser... dit-il avec une grimace.

- Parfait. Je t'excuse. Je continuerai à t'aider mais un seul faux pas et c'est fini, compris ?

- Je ne t'insulterai plus. Mais pour ce qui est des autres, je ne me gênerais pas dès que l'occasion se présentera…

- Alors, je ne t'aiderais que très peu.

- Quoi !

- C'est la même chose si tu insultes mes amis.

- Je fais déjà un gros effort avec toi ! Bon, le mieux serait que je me taise, fit-il en voyant l'expression d'Hermione. Alors, ces informations ?

- Ils ont seulement découvert en quoi consistait le rite, et de là, nous en sommes arrivés à des conclusions. Chaque Opalie donnait ses pouvoirs à sa fille. Donc génération après génération, le pouvoir grandissait, ce qui a fait qu'Alweena détenait la plus grande puissance de tous les temps. Coral avait créé ce rite en sachant qu'ainsi, seule une Opalie pourrait détruire le Maître des Ténèbres. Mais la dernière Opalie était Alweena et elle est morte. Alors qu'elle-même a fait une prophétie concernant la personne qui le vaincrait. Et, je me répète mais j'insiste, seule une Opalie peut le tuer. Donc la seule explication possible est qu'elle ait eu un enfant en secret et qu'elle soit morte peu après le rite.

Drago réfléchit. Cette fille était vraiment très intelligente…

- C'est toi qui l'a émise cette hypothèse, hein ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, si... Mais je pense à quelque chose…Une personne qui donne entièrement son pouvoir ne peut que mourir, non ? D'autres sorcières très puissantes auparavant aspiraient le pouvoir d'autres sorciers pour les affaiblir, en pouvoir et en santé. Et ça leur donnait beaucoup de puissance.

Voilà qui n'était pas bête. Hermione songea qu'il était plutôt intelligent.

- Et c'est donc ça qui aurait causé sa mort, à ton avis ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense. La magie chez un sorcier est son essence de vie. Un sorcier sans pouvoirs meurt. Tu savais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je n'y avais pas pensé...Rentrons maintenant.

Et ils partirent l'un après l'autre pour ne pas être vus ensemble. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune, Victoria et Ethan s'y trouvaient encore. Dès qu'Ethan l'aperçut, il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

- Alors, Hermione ? Encore à la bibliothèque ?, lança Victoria, sournoise.

- J'étais avec mes amis, riposta Hermione en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil rouge et or.

- Victoria et son incroyable imagination..., soupira Ethan qui en avait marre que Victoria croit qu'Hermione voyait un autre garçon.

- Jaloux ?, lui demanda cette dernière.

- Beaucoup, rigola-t-il. Sinon, quoi de neuf ?, demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Pas grand-chose, et toi ?

- Pareil. Au fait, tu as entendu parler du cours de potions ?

- Oui, et cela ne m'enchante guère, soupira Hermione.

- Quelle idée aussi de faire ça avec les maisons qui ont une haine infinie l'une envers l'autre, rigola Victoria.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Vicky. C'est juste…Tu sais comment sont les serpentards…

- Les serpentards t'emmerdent, Varsiel !

Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la pièce et les paroles d'Ethan ne lui avaient pas vraiment plu.

- Parce que vous, les serdaigles, ne valez pas mieux !

- Bien sûr…Et Rogue a trouvé une potion pour ne plus avoir les cheveux gras, railla Ethan. Voyons Malefoy, on sait que ces deux dernières choses sont impossibles !

- Ton sens de l'humour est à faire pleurer Mimi Geignarde !

Hermione en avait assez. Elle avait certes accepté de l'aider mais là, il en faisait un peu trop. Elle vit Victoria lancer des regards d'envie à Malefoy et fit la moue. Victoria attirée par Malefoy…Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Bien. Ce n'est pas tout, les garçons, fit-elle en se levant, mais je vais me coucher !

- Bonne nuit, lui lança Ethan après avoir relancé une pique à Malefoy .

-Bonne nuit , dit-elle en montant les escaliers .

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et sombra vite dans un sommeil profond .

" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%" Ø%"

Elle se réveilla en sueur à 5h55. Encore .Elle en avait assez. Elle ne pouvait jamais voir la suite ! "A présent, je vais mourir ..." Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête ! Une nouvelle fois, elle n'avait pas vu le visage de la femme. Mais aujourd'hui, avec toutes les découvertes de la veille, elle pensait savoir ce qu'était ce rêve. Elle en reparlerait aux autres aujourd'hui. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se rendorme, c'était dimanche et elle avait l'occasion de se reposer. Ou du moins, essayer ... Elle se rendormit finalement très difficilement.

Drago s'était réveillé à huit heures. Il fila à la salle de bains avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin. Alors qu'il venait de regagner sa salle commune, il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci sur une Lexi qui avait bien du mal à se défaire des jumelles Tournicoti.

- Vous n'êtes pas préfète ! Pourquoi voulez-vous entrer ?, disait la première sœur.

- Je...

- Mais arrête, voyons ! C'est la meilleure amie de notre chère Hermione !, la réprimanda la seconde.

- Justement, c'est elle que je suis venue voir !

- Alors, Davids, on veut rentrer ?, lança Drago,

- Voilà le beau blond !, gloussa la première jumelle.

- Laisse-moi passer, Malefoy.

- Voyons, Drago Malefoy, commença la deuxième jumelle. On laisse passer les invités !

- Ce n'est pas une invitée ! Je ne veux pas de toi ici, Davids.

- C'est aussi la salle commune d'Hermione, j'ai le droit d'entrer.

- Elle dort !, assura Drago, moqueur.

- Oh ! Ca doit être un véritable petit ange..., soupira la seconde sœur.

- Moi, ce qui me fascine, c'est cette ressemblance !, s'exclama la première en tournant sur elle-même.

Lexi comprit immédiatement à quoi faisait allusion la jumelle et elle remarqua que Malefoy avait un air interrogateur et intrigué.

- Qu'est ce que...

- Laisse-moi rentrer, Malefoy !, cria Lexi, espérant qu'Hermione se réveille à ses cris.

- Laisse-la passer, Malefoy. Elle veut voir Hermione, s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Varsiel !, rétorqua le serpentard sans même se retourner. Je ne veux pas d'elle ici.

- Eh bien moi, je l'autorise à rentrer !

Drago lança un regard empli de haine et de mépris à Lexi avant de s'écarter pour la laisser passer.

- Merci, Ethan ! C'est très gentil à toi, s'exclama la jeune fille en passant devant le blond.

Ce dernier referma le tableau derrière elle et s'assit à la table de la salle commune afin de commencer ses devoirs, ne pouvant avancer dans ses recherches sans Granger. Lexi s'installa sur le canapé rouge et or tandis qu'Ethan s'installait sur le sien.

- Je vais l'attendre. C'est bien qu'elle se repose, elle manque de sommeil en ce moment, dit Lexi à Ethan.

Evidemment, Drago entendait tout.

- Je sais. Toujours à rester ici à lire jusqu'à pas d'heure…, répondit Ethan. Vous avez l'air d'être bonnes amies toutes les deux.

- Oui. Dès mon arrivée, elle m'a aidé à me sentir ici comme chez moi. Et elle a réussi. C'est une fille incroyable. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais connu de personne aussi gentille, douce, intelligente, aimable, belle...

- Oui, c'est vrai..., soupira Ethan avec un petit sourire.

Lexi songea qu'il faudrait les rapprocher ces deux là. Quant à Drago, lorsqu'il entendit les mots de Varsiel, il se retint d'éclater de rire. Ces deux-là n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de parler de Granger. Cependant, il songea que Lexi n'avait pas totalement tort. Hermione avait vraiment bon fond pour accepter d'aider son pire ennemi. Il vit le sourire niais mais discret d'Ethan et il eut envie de le narguer en lui disant qu'il faisait des recherches avec elle.

- Tu étais à Beauxbatons ?

- Oui. C'est vraiment différent d'ici. Mais bon, c'est du passé. Il ne faut pas s'y attarder.

Drago trouva cette dernière remarque étrange.

- Au fait, Eric est bien ton frère ?

-Oui. Petit Gryffondor. C'est mieux qu'il soit dans cette maison qu'à...que dans une autre.

Drago comprit qu'il voulait parler de Serpentard. Il eut un sourire ironique. De toute façon, son frère n'était pas assez bien pour être à Serpentard.

- Et toi ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, je suis fille unique.

- Et ta famille ?

- Euh... C'est compliqué. J'ai une cousine mais ... Je ne la connais pas. Et toi ?

- Famille nombreuse. Beaucoup d'oncles, de cousins...

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi de tout et de rien. Quand Drago eut fini ses devoirs, il avança un devoir pour la semaine suivante pour pouvoir rester et les écouter, afin de glaner des informations supplémentaires au sujet de Lexi. Tout à coup, une porte claqua.

- Granger est réveillée. Tu vas pouvoir très vite partir d'ici, fit Drago en relevant la tête de ses parchemins, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione descendit. Elle avait l'air songeur. Au regard qu'elle lança à Drago, il comprit que c'était au sujet d'Alweena. Il fallait qu'ils fixent une date pour leur prochaine « affaire ».

- Salut !, lança Ethan en la voyant.

- Salut, lui répondit timidement Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, aucun d'eux ne voulant rompre le contact visuel. Hermione avait l'impression de se noyer dans son regard. Elle s'y sentait tellement bien. Lui, avait plongé dans ses prunelles de chocolat intense. Il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter cette paire d'yeux qui le fixait intensément. Drago et Lexi avait tous deux remarqué cette réaction.

- Bien, nous devons y aller ! coupa Lexi, les faisant sursauter.

Drago aurait voulu la remercier. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Cette scène avait eu quelque chose de gênant.

- Oui, répondit simplement Hermione. A plus tard , lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ethan.

Puis, elles sortirent pour aller à la bibliothèque et en vinrent naturellement à parler d'Ethan. Lexi raconta à son amie tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et lui relata également l'épisode de la porte avec Malefoy, en omettant les derniers dires des jumelles. Elles arrivèrent enfin à la bibliothèque, où les autres devaient les rejoindre plus tard. Elles cherchèrent à élucider le rangement de la réserve, localisant telle ou telle section. Hermione savait où se trouvaient les albums photos. Mais elle voulait les voir seule, aussi n'en dit-elle rien à Lexi.

- Il faudrait trouver un livre contenant les fiches individuelles de chaque élève de Poudlard. Mais il y en a tellement ! Contentons-nous de chercher celui de 1973.

- Regarde là-bas pour voir, indiqua Hermione au hasard.

Lexi la regarda bizarrement mais Hermione haussa les épaules tout cherchant dans une autre direction. Lexi alla à l'emplacement désigné par Hermione.

- Hermione...

- Mmmh ?, fit elle sans quitter des yeux le livre en face d'elle.

- Tu avais raison... Le livre est bien là…, balbutia Lexi, d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione se tourna vers Lexi et vit qu'elle tenait un gros dossier. Elles se regardèrent longuement, sans un mot.

* * *

**_WTF ! Ca se termine comme ça ! Mais l'auteur est folle !_**

**_Lol , enfin je ne dirai pas le contraire ... :)_**

**_En espérant qu'il vous a plu . Je vais essayer de publier l'autre plus tôt que prévu ._**

**_Cette fin n'est pas trop "suspens" à part le " Haaaan ! Comment elle à deviner ?"_**

**_Enfin , je vous retrouve au chapitre prochain . N'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos impressions ou vos question ou quoi que se soit !_**

_**Purplemoon02 Hotmail . fr**_

_**J'aime discuter avec mes lecteurs**_

_**Review please :$**_

_**(Just click on the link under this sentence)  
**_


	6. Ch6 : Quidditch et PréAuLard

_**Helloow !**_

_**Oui , j'ai de l'avance mes amis , !**_

_**Je viens de finir ce chapitre alors qu'il est minuit , juste pour vous (et les insomniaques qui s'avère être nombreux)  
**_

_**Ce chapitre , je l'aime bien . C'est le deuxième plus long de l'histoire pour le moment avec 21 pages word .**_

_**Et je l'aime bien , surtout le fin ( vous verrez pourquoi Gniark Gniark )**_

_**J'aimerai remercier les reviewer (malgré le faible nombre ) ainsi que ce qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris et en alerte .**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quidditch et Pré-Au-Lard**

- Très bien, on va dire que j'ai eu de la chance…Deviner où se trouvaient les dossiers sur les élèves !, lança Hermione en rigolant nerveusement.

- En fait, ces dossiers ne sont même pas de ce côté-là... Ici, c'est la section "crimes des anciens temps" ...

Hermione venait donc de trouver ce dossier alors qu'il était mal rangé et qu'en plus, elle n'avait jamais exploré cette partie de la réserve.

- C'est bizarre !, fit Hermione avec une moue choquée avant de se retourner vers l'étagère devant elle. Rien ici, en tout cas, affirma-t-elle avant de rejoindre Lexi.

Lexi préféra de ne pas reparler de ce nouvel "incident". Elle lui parlerait le moment venu. Et après ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle était sûre que ce moment arriverait bientôt. Mais Hermione semblait avoir déjà tout oublié.

- Fais moi penser, lorsque nous serons avec les autres, de vous dire quelque chose à propos de mon rêve.

- Tu le fais encore ?

- Oui. Mais il y a quelque chose de flou…Bref, je vous en parlerais une fois que nous serons tous réunis.

- D'accord.

Puis, elles ouvrirent le dossier contenant les fiches d'environ 200 personnes. Et le pire était qu'elles n'étaient même pas rangées par ordre alphabétique.

- La galère ! Ces parchemins ne sont même pas classés !, râla Lexi.

- Arrête de râler, on dirait Ron, plaisanta Hermione.

- Que doit-on trouver ?

- Des parchemins concernant des personnes ayant connu Alweena. Ca peut concerner beaucoup de monde mais je voudrais voir s'il ne reste pas des personnes que l'on pourrait questionner. Le mieux serait évidemment de trouver son dossier.

- Très bien. Au travail, donc…

Elles épluchèrent les noms, jetant un coup d'œil à l'histoire de chaque ancien élève. Ces dossiers contenaient une foule d'informations. Même le nom des personnes que ces élèves avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Mais elles ne trouvèrent le nom d'Alweena sur aucun parchemin.

- C'est mal parti !, soupira Hermione alors qu'il leur restait encore au moins cinquante parchemins.

- Viens, c'est l'heure d'aller manger ! Et puis, tu n'as même déjeuné ce matin !, lui reprocha Lexi.

Elles rejoignirent donc leurs amis et leur firent part de leurs recherches peu fructueuses de la matinée. Bien évidemment, aucune d'elles ne mentionna le passage où Hermione avait trouvé le livre.

- Oh, Hermione ! Et ton rêve..., lui rappela soudain Lexi.

- Ah, oui…Après le repas, je vous donnerais quelques détails à propos de ce rêve.

Ils poursuivirent donc leur repas tout en discutant tranquillement. Toute la bande lançait régulièrement des regards noirs aux serpentards. Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny. Bien sûr, Blaise ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Ce Potter..., maugréa-t-il.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air insensible au charme de la rouquine, confirma distraitement Drago, comme s'il s'agissait du dernier de ses soucis.

- Oui. Et ça me dérange ! S'il regardait Granger comme ça, je m'en foutrais, mais pas Ginny !

- Il regarde aussi Granger comme ça ?, demanda Drago.

- Non, mais ça serait mieux !

- Ah. De toute façon, c'est mort pour toi avec ce qui s'est passé hier à cause des autres nuls qui traînaient avec nous !

- Justement, c'est là que tu as tout faux mon vieux !, fit Blaise, tout sourire en se rapprochant de Drago. Moi, je n'ai rien dit. A un moment, j'ai vu qu'elle était blasée et son regard a croisé le mien. Et on s'est souri.

- Bien joué, répondit Drago.

- Je sais, je suis le meilleur ! Pourquoi Brown regarde Granger comme ça alors qu'elles sont amies ? demanda-t-il tout en regardant Lavande.

- L'autre gourde est folle de Weasmoche, et Weasmoche est fou de Granger. C'est simple, c'est bête.

- En même temps, je peux la comprendre. Je déteste voir Ginny traîner avec Potter.

- Je suis content de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour ! Ca met dans de tels états !

- Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux !

Drago secoua la tête. Son père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à rejeter toutes les formes d'amour, jugeant cela totalement puéril et ridicule, lui répétant que l'amour ne servait à rien. Sauf à souffrir. Ce qui arrivait d'ailleurs à Blaise en ce moment.

- Chanceux…

Blaise semblait blasé. Drago vit le petit groupe des cinq gryffondors quitter la salle. Ce soir, nouvelle « affaire » avec Granger. Il songea que c'était elle qui faisait tout le travail puis haussa les épaules. Il se leva, aussitôt imité par Blaise et d'autres serpentards, tels que Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Parkinson. Il prit la direction de la salle commune des serpentards pour rester avec ses "amis". Il sourit ironiquement. Parmi eux, seul Blaise était son ami . Ca ne faisait pas beaucoup . Mieux valait n'avoir qu'un ami que pas du tout .

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Pendant ce temps , Hermione et ses amis avaient regagné la salle commune rouge et or . Ils s'y installèrent rouge et or. Ils s'y installèrent et Hermione leur parla de son rêve.

- Vous savez ce rêve que je fais toutes les nuits ? Je vous l'ai déjà raconté. Je cours, je tiens un bébé, je le pose, je meurs...Enfin bref, vous ne trouvez rien de bizarre là-dedans ?

Tous secouèrent la tête en un mouvement synchronisé.

- Vous allez trouver ça étrange, mais je pense que ça a un lien avec les Opalie.

- Tu as raison, c'est étrange !, approuva Harry. Mais pourquoi ça serait en lien avec les Opalie ?

- Je pense que chaque nuit je rêve du rite...

Il y eut un silence que Lexi rompit rapidement :

- Et pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous parler d'une conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue hier soir. Le pouvoir est l'essence de la vie chez un sorcier. Donc, si une sorcière donne ses pouvoirs à sa fille, elle meurt.

- Bien sûr !, s'exclama Ginny.

- Donc, dans mon rêve, je dis que je vais léguer un lourd fardeau à mon enfant comme l'ont fait mes ancêtres avant moi, que le bébé héritera de tout ce qui a fait de notre lignée une grande lignée. J'installe ensuite le bébé sur la pierre et je dis que celle-ci m'a accueilli des années auparavant. Je caresse son visage tout en disant qu'elle a tout hérité de sa mère. Et puis, je sens que je vais mourir.

- Oui... En effet, c'est..., marmonna Lexi.

- Etrange, compléta Ron. Pourquoi, toi, tu rêves d'un rite qu'une lignée de grandes sorcières veut garder secret ? Ca na pas de sens !

- Elles essayent peut-être de faire passer un message..., murmura Ginny.

Cependant, tout le monde l'avait entendu et attendait la suite.

- C'est vrai ! Ses rêves ont commencé alors que nous débutions tout juste nos recherches et les chances d'avoir des réponses à toutes nos questions restent infimes. Alors peut-être qu'elles savent que nous cherchons des informations, et qu'elles veulent nous aider !

- C'est logique. Et il y a des chances que ça soit vrai..., murmura Ron. Mais pourquoi Hermione ?

- Sûrement parce qu'elle est la plus intelligente d'entre nous, dit Lexi d'un ton neutre.

- Mais en quoi ce rêve pourrait nous servir ?, demanda Hermione.

- C'est sûrement pour confirmer nos hypothèses, supposa Harry. C'est peut être Alweena qui contrôle le rêve, qui installe l'enfant et tout le reste. Elle veut nous dire que nous sommes sur la bonne voie, qu'elle a bien eu un enfant caché !

- Ca ne peut être que ça, confirma Lexi.

- Ca vous dit de faire un tour dans le parc, cet après-midi ? demanda Ron .Trop de réflexion en ce moment. Je n'en peux plus. Et puis, l'hiver va bientôt arriver, mieux vaut profiter du soleil.

- Absolument !, s'exclama Hermione en se levant. J'en ai bien besoin aussi.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble en direction du parc. Ginny tenait Lexi par le bras et Hermione était encadrée par Harry et Ron. Elle songea que tout n'était finalement pas si différent. Malgré les recherches, les problèmes, l'école, ils pouvaient toujours être ensembles, quoi qu'il arrive.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

Un silence de plomb régnait en haut de la tour d'astronomie . Et pourtant , deux personnes s'y trouvaient . A cet endroit , ils avaient une vue superbe sur l'enseble du parc . Il faisait une journée magnifique. Bientôt, les feuilles tomberaient, le vent s'inviterait plus souvent et la température chuterait. Malefoy, les yeux clos, profitait des rayons du soleil sur son visage. A côté de lui, Blaise était penché vers l'avant et observait le parc. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dehors. Ils étaient sans doute tous en train de faire leurs devoirs. Mais quelques silhouettes familières s'y promenaient. Une crinière rousse avait particulièrement attiré l'attention du métis. Elle s'accrochait à Davids en riant. Il ne l'entendait pas mais la voyait. Juste derrière elles, Granger suivait, avec Potter et Weasley. Ils rigolaient, comme d'habitude. Weasley venait de glisser, emportant dans sa chute Granger et Potter. Blaise sourit.

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?, fit-il distraitement.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Weasley est tombé et avec lui, Potter et Granger.

Drago tourna la tête et distingua deux crinières rousses, deux châtains et une noire ébène. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Ils étaient au sol et n'arrivaient pas à se relever tant ils rigolaient.

- Complètement puérils..., commenta Drago.

- Même Granger n'arrive pas à se lever…

- Si seulement Potter ou Weasley savaient pu se casser quelque chose…

- Et pas Granger ?

- Si, bien sûr !

Il resta néanmoins songeur. Pourquoi, inconsciemment, n'avait-il pas mentionné Granger ? Elle l'aidait, certes, mais ils restaient ennemis .

Weasley l'aida à se relever. Drago songea qu'elle aurait pu se débrouiller seule. Puis, ils allèrent s'asseoir sous l'ombre d'un arbre, un peu plus loin. Granger s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre et Weasley posa sa tête sur son ventre. Davids avait penché la tête sur l'épaule de Granger et Weasley fille était contre elle. Potter était dans la même position que Weasmoche mais sur Weasley fille. Il tenait la main de Granger et de Weasley fille. Granger, quant à elle, caressait la crinière de Weasley de sa main libre. Blaise lâcha un grognement.

- Tu as vu comment est Potter ?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Tous collés les uns aux autres, soupira Drago, agacé. Weasley doit bien être content.

- Et le Potter, là ! La tête sur Ginny..., cracha Blaise.

- Blaise, ça ne te dirait pas de leur jouer un petit tour ?

- Ca dépend de quoi il s'agit..., fit-il prudemment, réticent à l'idée de vexer Ginny.

...

Nos amis étaient bien, tous ensembles. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil rayonnait tandis qu'une brise légère soulevait légèrement les cheveux d'Hermione. Tous ses soucis semblaient s'être envolés en cette seule après-midi. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle se mit à fredonner. Tous furent surpris mais bientôt envoutés par la mélodie harmonieuse. Hermione songea que rien ne pouvait venir gâcher ce moment.

Mais un bruit vint les troubler. Hermione s'interrompit et lança un regard interrogateur à ses amis. Le bruit recommença.

- Des serpents !, s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

Hermione vit deux serpents d'une taille moyenne en face d'elle. Ron se leva et se plaça derrière elle.

- Doucement, Ron, tenta-t-elle pour le calmer.

L'un était plus clair que l'autre. Le plus foncé glissa jusqu'a Ginny qui reculait. Harry essaya de lui donner un coup de pied en vain. Pourquoi avaient-ils laissés leurs baguettes en haut ? Ron se porta au secours d'Harry, parce que le serpent n'arrêtait pas de suivre Ginny. Lexi rejoignit Hermione et regarda le serpent clair qui n'avait pas bougé. Le serpent s'avança d'un mètre et les filles reculèrent immédiatement.

- Doucement, ne bouge pas..., murmura Hermione autant pour elle et Lexi que pour le serpent qui la fixait.

Le serpent fit mine d'avancer et elles sursautèrent. Hermione tomba en arrière comme Lexi l'avait poussé . Le serpent en profita pour se rapprocher encore, tandis que Lexi essayait tant bien que mal de le faire reculer, sans succès. Hermione recula, rampant au sol tandis qu'il serpentait vers elle.

L'autre serpent poursuivait à présent Harry qui essayait de lui échapper. Le plus clair accula Hermione contre l'arbre. Elle battit des jambes tandis qu'il grimpait sur son ventre. Elle se débattit mais rien n'y fit. Il s'enroula lentement autour d'elle et fixa son visage. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu qu'il lui sembla reconnaître. Il s'avança vers son oreille et siffla longuement. On aurait dit qu'il la provoquait. Soudain, il tourna la tête et ondula légèrement. Lexi tirait sur le serpent pour l'éloigner d'Hermione mais renonça vite. Il était trop bien agrippé à son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione , j'arrive !

Ron surgit et donna de grands coups de pied vers le serpent, le manquant plusieurs fois de peu. Le serpent s'était tourné vers lui mais ne bougeait pas pour autant. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien. On aurait même dit qu'il évitait que la rouge et or prisonnière ne reçoive un des coups désordonnés du roux.

Soudain, les deux reptiles disparurent, laissant la bande d'amis sous le choc de leur attaque. Hermione haletait. Ces yeux, cette attitude, cette façon dont ces serpents avaient surgi au milieu d'eux…

- Malefoy..., grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

En parlant de ce dernier, il était plié de rire en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec Blaise. Bien évidemment, les serpents, c'étaient eux. Blaise avait adoré courir après Potter et de le voir s'enfuir tout en essayant de lutter. Drago, s'était follement amusé de la réaction de Weasley. Et impressionné du sang-froid manifesté par Hermione. Enfin, elle n'avait pas eu l'air si calme que ça tout de même. Dire qu'il avait glissé le long de son corps, lui avait sifflé à l'oreille…Et lui avait évité les coups de Weasley. Il secoua aussitôt la tête comme pour en chasser cette idée.

- Oh, la tête de Potter !, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Et celle de Weasley ! A mourir de rire !, renchérit Blaise.

- A propos, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec Granger ?

- Je voulais l'effrayer, la faire paniquer ! Mais ça aurait peut-être été plus efficace avec Weasley fille ?, le taquina-t-il.

- Si tu étais allé sur elle, je me serais jeté sur toi !, assura Blaise en recouvrant son sérieux.

...

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide vers sa salle commune, suivie de près par ses quatre amis.

- Ca ne peut être que lui, confirma Harry. Le serpent qui s'est enroulé autour de toi t'a dit "Salut Granger".

La capacité de comprendre et parler le fourchelang d'Harry était absolument remarquable. Cette misérable fouine ! Elle l'avait prévenu et pourtant, il avait encore fait des siennes.

Mais il n'était dans leur la salle commune. Lexi tenta tant bien que mal de tous les calmer en leur proposant d'avancer dans leurs recherches jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Dans la réserve, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Tandis que ses quatre amis cherchaient des noms, des dossiers et des références, Hermione était plongée dans la lecture du grimoire de Loretta Opalie. Elle était fascinée par ces histoires fantastiques. Quelque chose attira son attention, et la gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de le lire, malgré son apparente inutilité.

- Ecoutez ça !, s'écria-t-elle. _« Je vous ai déjà parlé des principaux pouvoirs détenus par les Opalie, mais les trois précédemment cités ne sont pas les seuls. En effet, il y a despouvois variables dans la métamorphose. Une métamorphe n'avait jamais les mêmes propriétés que ses consœurs Opalie. Elle pouvait très bien se transformer en animal, comme elle pouvait devenir invisible ou bien traverser les murs. Il y en avait qui pouvaient se lier avec un élément et devenir ou contrôler cet élément. La seule chose jamais contrôlée par une métamorphe est l'amour. Ou plutôt le contrôle des sentiments. ». _Vous pensez qu'Alweena ou son enfant pourrait être métamorphe et contrôler nos émotions ?

- Peut-être..., murmura Lexi.

- Voilà qui ne nous aide pas vraiment. Pourquoi nous l'as-tu lu ? , demanda Ron.

- Je trouvais ça intéressant.

- Ces femmes sont mortes pour sauver notre monde, et toi, tu trouves juste ça…intéressant ?, lança Lexi, incrédule.

- Eh bien…Ca l'est. Et puis, mieux vaut ça que d'être ennuyé par toutes ces piles de livres à lire, dit elle en lançant à Ron un regard entendu.

- En tout cas, je ne suis peut-être pas intéressé par ce que je fais mais je le fais quand même, rétorqua Ron.

- C'est ça, continue, marmonna Hermione sans relever la tête de son livre.

Ron soupira et continua ses recherches. Puis, vint finalement l'heure du repas. Ils prirent place dans la Grande Salle près de leurs amis, et mangèrent dans un calme inhabituel.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?, demanda Seamus.

- C'est les Serpents, hein ? lança Lavande, blasée.

Ils approuvèrent tout en continuant de manger. Hermione leva les yeux vers la table des serpentards et faillit exploser en voyant Malefoy, un sourire plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres. Lexi, sentant le trouble de son amie, suivit son regard et vit l'expression amusée de leur ennemi commun.

- Celui-là, si je ne le tue pas un jour...

- Je veux bien me charger du sale boulot à ta place, dans ce cas, Lexi !, renchérit Ron.

Malefoy vit l'expression des Gryffondors et se retint à grand peine de leur rire au nez. Mais un Malefoy a un minimum de dignité. Il se contenta donc de leur adresser une moue moqueuse.

Le repas finit rapidement et il rejoignit sa salle commune, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva à sont tour dans la salle commune, à la recherche du serpentard. Ne le trouvant pas, elle s'autorisa à toquer à sa porte. Elle entendit un « Entrez ! » résonner de l'autre côté et ouvrit violemment la porte.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Miss Granger ?, fit nonchalemment Malefoy, allongé sur son lit, un bras au sous sa tête.

- Ne fais pas le malin ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, sale fouine !

- Qu'ai-je encore fait à mademoiselle pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi ?

- Arrête ça, c'est insupportable ! Le coup des serpents : comme c'était amusant !

- Je l'avoue. Le meilleur reste la tête de Weasley. Je paierai pour la revoir. Quant à toi, tu es restée étrangement calme pour quelqu'un entouré d'un serpent !

- C'est que j'ai l'habitude avec toi ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, parce que tu peux dire adieu aux recherches !

Malefoy se leva d'un bond et se planta devant elle.

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me faire ta mine de chien battu ?, railla-t-elle.

- Je sais que tu as trop bon esprit pour y résister !, rit-il.

- Et pourtant..., rétorqua-t-elle en le contournant.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas que deux bras forts la plaquèrent contre le mur.

- Malefoy, crois-moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais ...

- Mais c'est comme ça que tu vas m'écouter !, la coupa-t-il.

Elle se tut et s'immobilisa, bien trop impuissante entre ses bras.

- C'était juste un jeu, Granger ! Pour s'amuser ! Je sais que dans ton dictionnaire, ce mot manque à l'appel, mais…Bon, fit-il alors qu'elle allait parler, ce n'était rien…On ne vous a même pas blessé alors qu'on aurait pu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour réfléchir. L'un de ses innombrables tics. Malefoy trouva qu'elle était drôlement mignonne lorsqu'elle fronçait le nez ainsi.

- Eh bien, dit-elle en replongeant dans l'acier de ses yeux, il faut croire en tout cas que le mot "amusement" n'a pas la même signification dans nos têtes. Très bien, fit-elle après un temps, j'accepte de t'aider si tu me lâches : tu me fais mal.

- D'accord..., fit-il en la relâchant doucement. De nouvelles infos ?, lança-t-il en se jetant sur son lit.

Hermione resta debout devant la porte, choquée devant l'attitude contradictoire de Malefoy.

- C'est bon, assieds-toi ! soupira-t-il.

Elle hésita avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil face au lit du serpentard.

- Pas vraiment, en fait…Les autres ont cherché des dossiers, des documents, n'importe quoi à propos de personnes qui auraient pu avoir côtoyé Alweena. Tu savais qu'il y avait des dossiers sur chaque élève passé à Poudlard. Ils contiennent même le nom de leurs fréquentations !

- Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler.

- Bref, en tout cas, nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose de plus. On a juste appris qu'une métamorphe n'était pas seulement une personne se transformant en animal. Elle peut aussi se transformer en un élément tel que l'eau ou le feu. Elle peut même devenir invisible ou traverser les murs.

- Pratique…J'aimerais bien pouvoir traverser les murs tout en restant invisible, lança Malefoy, songeur.

- Tu aimerais tellement de choses, Malefoy...Dommage que tu ne sois pas l'enfant d'Alweena ! De toute façon, ça ne peut être qu'une fille.

- Qui aurait à peu près notre âge...Pourquoi ne pas chercher dans Poudlard ? Une fille présentant de telles caractéristiques ne doit pas courir les rues !, fit-il en se redressant brusquement.

- Bonne idée...

- Si seulement on avait une ou plusieurs photos d'elle ! Il y a pas d'albums photos, dans la réserve ?

- Non, assura fermement Hermione.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son changement brutal d'attitude. Il réfléchit un instant qui sembla durer une éternité aux yeux d'Hermione.

- J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur Lexi... Tu penses que ça peut être elle ?, demanda-t-il soudain.

Hermione resta interloquée. Le fait qu'il croit que Lexi puisse être cette fameuse Opalie la laissa bouche bée. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Elles étaient tout le temps ensembles et elle n'avait jamais rien remarqué d'anormal. Si ce n'est sa connaissance sur les Opalie et "l'incident de la bibliothèque", la veille. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle. Mais Malefoy avait cependant réussi à la faire douter.

- Ferme la bouche, Granger ! On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau.

Elle le regarda puis lâcha :

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis tout le temps avec elle, je l'aurais remarqué !

- A ta place, je me méfierais. Fais attention à certains détails, et tu m'en diras plus la prochaine fois, bien sur, fit-il celui-ci avec un sourire faux.

Une occasion de plus d'obtenir des informations sur cette Lexi.

- Bien. Je ne voudrais pas déranger Mr Malefoy plus longtemps, lança Hermione en se levant et imitant le ton qu'avait utilisé Malefoy au tout début de leur entrevue.

- Soit, vous pouvez vous retirer !, répondit ce dernier en entrant dans son jeu.

Une légère complicité venait de passer entre eux. Et celle-ci dura pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Chaque jour de la semaine, Hemione faisait au minimum une heure de recherches et retrouvait souvent Malefoy, pour les partager avec lui.

Elle semblait exténuée. Heureusement pour elle, il avait plu des cordes toute la semaine et donc le match de Quidditch ainsi que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulés. Elle put donc dormir presque toute la journée du samedi, récupérant l'énergie dont elle avait besoin.

Quant à Blaise, il se décida enfin à approcher Ginny un jour qu'elle était seule à la bibliothèque.

Le samedi suivant, le 2 octobre, fut donc la journée du match entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, suivie de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Entre les troisièmes années qui pourraient enfin découvrir ce lieu si fréquenté par les élèves plus âgés et les septièmes années qui lançaient des paris sur le résultat du match, tout tournait autour de cette journée qui s'annonçait parfaite.

Hermione descendit de sa chambre à neuf heures tapantes, en pleine forme. Elle attendit ses amis dans la Grande Salle en sirotant une tasse de thé et un croissant bien chaud. Ils arrivèrent au compte gouttes et les discussions se lancèrent sur tant de sujets qu'elle eut peine à s'y retrouver !

- Alors, pour le match de cet après-midi ?, demanda Dean.

- Bien sûr, nous encouragerons les serdaigles !, s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

Tous les autres approuvèrent aussitôt, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des serpentards, ce qui était devenue une habitude pour indiquer à Malefoy q'uil devaient se retrouver. Celui-ci la fixa d'un visage impassible. Sans doute avait-il entendu ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais malgré leur nouvelle entente, tout à fait respectable, il était hors de question qu'elle supporte l'équipe de Serpentard. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie, et puis parce que ses amis la mettraient immédiatement dans les rangs des « traîtres » et ne lui adresseraient plus la parole durant un certain temps. Et la raison la plus valable à ses yeux restait qu'Ethan était le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ils s'étaient beaucoup vus ces dernières semaines malgré le peu de temps libre d'Hermione.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce matin ?, demanda Lexi.

- Pas de recherches !, supplia Ron, visiblement exaspéré.

- Non. Pas de recherches pour aujourd'hui. Il faut bien se reposer un peu, confirma Hermione. Oh, mais j'y pense ! Je ne peux pas rester avec vous ! Il faut que j'aille travailler sur le bal d'Halloween avec les autres préfets.

- Mais 'Mione ! C'est dans presque un mois ! Tu as le temps !, s'exclama Ginny.

- Désolée, Gin', s'excusa-t-elle en se levant, venant d'apercevoir Malefoy quitter la salle quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle quitta ses amis et regagna sa salle commune, où se trouvaient déjà les trois autres préfets.

- Elle ose enfin se montrer !, s'exaspéra Victoria en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle, a un prénom !, rétorqua Hermione en entrant.

Elle se plaça au côté d'Ethan et ils commencèrent à discuter d'un thème pour le bal.

- Pourquoi pas "la Cour Médiévale du XIXème siècle" ?, proposa Victoria.

- Tu te trompes d'époque, ce n'était pas au...

- On s'en fiche !, la coupa Victoria.

- Vicky, ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles comme ça, c'est compris ?, cria Ethan, posant sa main sur le genou d'Hermione pour lui prouver son soutien.

Malefoy s'en aperçut et s'en agaça.

- Très bien, fit Vicky. Dans ce cas, la petite sainte n'a qu'à nous trouver un thème. Les livres, peut-être ?

- On voudrait trouver un thème dans lequel tout le monde pourrait se reconnaître, Victoria…Et malheureusement, celui-ci n'est pas dans tes cordes, railla Malefoy.

Tous restèrent interloqués à ces mots. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur de murmurer à son attention un faible "merci" que lui seul entendit.

Après une bonne heure à la recherche d'une idée originale, tous étaient affalés sur le canapé, las.

- Contes de fées ?, tenta une énième fois Victoria.

- Et pourquoi pas Bal masqué !, rétorqua ironiquement Hermione.

Tous la regardèrent. Ethan sourit.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça ! dit-il.

- J'ai dit ça comme ça ! C'est ridicule, répondit Hermione en se redressant.

- Et pourtant, Granger, c'est la meilleure idée de la matinée, assura Drago.

- Va pour ce thème, alors !, conclut Victoria.

Ils enchaînèrent sur le déroulement du bal et les règles à suivre. Une heure plus tard, leur réunion prenait fin.

- Je récapitule, déclara Hermione. Tout le monde devra être masqué et personne ne devra révéler son identité.

- Exactement, affirma Ethan.

- Des friandises seront dissimulées dans le décor.

Tous acquiescèrent, les yeux pétillants.

- Pas de farces, pas de cavalier/cavalière, et ça finira à minuit.

Tous la regardèrent, exaspérés.

- Trois heures, tenta Victoria, agacée qu'Hermione prenne toutes les décisions.

- D'accord, céda cette dernière, réticente, en corrigeant l'heure sur le parchemin.

- Pas le droit au polynectar pour se déguiser, fit Malefoy. Je ne veux pas de clones ! Quoique…ça pourrait être sympa…

- Bref !, lança Hermione en gratifiant Malefoy d'un air exaspéré. Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu viens avec moi dans la Grande Salle ?, proposa Ethan à Hermione.

- Bien sur ! C'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner..., fit-elle en le suivant.

Malefoy goutta au calme dès qu'ils eurent quitté les lieux. Il songea que cette Victoria était une vraie tête à claques et que Varsiel était absolument ridicule.

•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•

A 13h30 , tout le monde se rendit au stade de Quidditch pour assister au premier match de la saison . Tout le monde avait son scénario quand à l'issue du match . Même les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors, supportant les Serdaigles, étaient tendus.

Dans les vestiaires, l'attrapeur des serpentards ne ressentait guère cette tension. Il n'était pas stressé. Le stress était un doute quant à ces capacités, et il n'en avait aucun. Le moment d'entrer sur le terrain arriva.

- Les gars, lança Malefoy à ses joueurs, nous entrons en scène !

Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent face au professeur Bibine qui leur demanda de se serrer la main. De fortes poignées de mains et des regards haineux de part et d'autre furent alors échangés.

- Hâte de te voir pleurer, Varsiel !

- S'il y en a un qui pleure à la fin, ce sera toi, Malefoy !, rétorqua Ethan.

Et ils s'envolèrent en faisant le tour du stade, sous les acclamations du public. Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit.

« Et voilà que débute la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard avec Blaise Zabini qui vient de s'emparer du Souaffle !, commenta Neville dans son micro. Il se dirige vers les buts adverses, lance le Souaffle avant que Mark Quelson ne l'arrête et le passe à Angéline Istel… »

Drago et Ethan recherchait le Vif d'Or des yeux. Aucun des deux ne savaient où il était et chacun observait son adversaire au cas où il repèrerait l'objet convoité en premier. Celui-ci s'était dirigé vers une certaine personne.

- Mais qu'est ce que..., fit Hermione en voyant le Vif d'Or se cacher dans ses cheveux.

- Encore !, s'exclama Ginny, ravie de pouvoir assister à nouveau à un spectacle aussi rare.

- Mais...C'est le Vif d'Or !, s'écria Harry.

- Il a de la mémoire !, fit Lexi tout en s'approchant à son tour.

Tous ses amis étaient penchés vers Hermione, de même que d'autre têtes curieuses de voir le fameux Vif d'Or de près.

« Mais que se passe-t-il dans les gradins des Gryffondor ? Oui, on me dit que le Vif d'Or vole autour d'une élève. Les attrapeurs viennent de le remarquer et le Vif d'Or s'éloigne de la gryffondor, commenta Neville. Il se dirige maintenant vers le sol. Drago Malefoy l'a repéré et est suivi par Ethan Varsiel qui ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Que vois-je ? Drago Malefoy vient d'embarquer son adversaire sur une fausse piste. Il suit dorénavant le Vif d'Or, le frôle et... Le Vif d'Or s'arrête, obligeant l'attrapeur à freiner en catastrophe pour faire demi-tour. »

Tout le monde suivait cette course entre Malefoy et le Vif d'Or. Ethan rejoignit bientôt Malefoy et ils foncèrent tous deux vers le Vif d'Or qui suivait le contour des gradins. Il passa sous la tribune des poufsouffles, emmenant derrière lui les deux attrapeurs. Cette folle course dura dix bonnes minutes puis la petite balle dorée sembla avoir disparue. Elle volait tout doucement vers la tribune des serdaigles mais personne ne la remarquait. Un silence étrange régnait dans le stade. Même Neville s'était tu. Luna Lovegood tourna la tête et vit le Vif d'Or qui voletait près d'elle. Ethan croisa son regard et elle lui montra discrètement la petite balle. Il la vit et s'avança doucement, faisant mine de chercher. Mais Malefoy le remarqua et fonça vers lui à une vitesse folle. Le stade sembla alors reprendre vie. Malefoy, possédant le tout dernier modèle Eclair-de-feu, eut tôt fait de rejoindre son adversaire. Il se pencha pour attraper le Vif d'Or mais faillit tomber. Il s'arrêta donc et regarda à gauche et à droite. Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Après deux secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il reprit sa course.

« Drago Malefoy fonce à une vitesse affolante sur le Vif d'Or, mais on dirait qu'Ethan Varsiel va l'attraper le premier car il est tout près ! Il l'effleure et... le Vif d'Or accélère. Drago arrive juste derrière et dépasse le serdaigle. Il se jette sur le Vif d'Or et... Et l'a attrapé ! Serpentard gagne le match 250 à 60 !

Les serpentards explosèrent de joie, tandis que les autres maisons râlaient de déception. Aussitôt le pied posé au sol, une foule vint soulever Drago, l'acclamant.

Le stade se vida rapidement, tous les élèves voulant rejoindre Pré-au-Lard pour oublier la défaite. Hermione et ses amis s'y rendirent donc pour se détendre après un mois de recherches intensives.

- Où va-t-on en premier ?, demanda Lexi.

- Honeydukes !, s'exclama aussitôt Ron.

Tous le regardèrent en rigolant et ils se dirigèrent vers la petite boutique. Ce monde de confiseries était un vrai paradis, surtout pour Ron. Le paradis d'Hermione était la boutique où ils se rendirent juste après : la librairie de Fleury&Botts. Elle acheta trois nouveaux livres et chercha quelque chose concernant les Opalie. Après vingt minutes de recherches et un Ron désespéré, elle quitta la librairie, non sans acheter un livre de plus. Ils passèrent face à une boutique de vêtements féminins où étaient agglutinés une multitude d'élèves de Poudlard. Ils virent même Parkinson se battre avec une autre fille pour un tee-shirt.

- Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ces furies ?, demanda Harry, choqué.

- Si je ne savais pas que c'étaient des élèves, j'aurais plutôt dit : Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces Harpies ?, renchérit Ron.

- J'en sais rien, mais le tee-shirt de Parkinson est mort, en tout cas, se moqua Ginny.

- Ne traînassons pas ici plus longtemps ! Où allons-nous ?, demanda Hermione.

- Boire une Bierreaubeure au Trois Balais, affirma Ron. J'ai une de ces soifs !

- Merlin, quand tu n'as pas faim, tu as soif !, rigola Lexi.

- Je n'y peux rien !, se défendit Ron.

Ils furent donc aux Trois Balais, dix bonnes minutes plus tard, étant donné qu'Hermione avait oublié d'acheter un livre. L'ambiance était à la fête dans le petit pub. L'équipe de Serpentard y était au grand complet, fêtant sa victoire. De nombreuses serpentardes étaient assises près d'eux.

Malgré la défaite, il y avait quand même des serdaigles, déçus mais joyeux d'être là tout de même. Ethan aperçut Hermione, et il l'invita ainsi que ses amis à se rejoindre à eux. Il y avait Ethan, Mark et Joey.

- Ces mérites qu'ils s'attribuent, ces serpents !, râla Ron en s'installant sur la banquette près de Joey et Mark.

Ethan se leva pour laisser Lexi et Ginny s'asseoir sur la banquette. Il s'assit ensuite, imité par Hermione. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron qui regardait toujours le groupe de serpents avec haine.

- Alors, vous jouez contre les serpentards dans deux semaines ?, demanda Joey.

- Normalement. Ou dans trois semaines. Ca dépend du match des poufsouffles, expliqua Ginny.

- Ca va ?, demanda discrètement Ethan à Hermione.

- Oui, et toi ? Pas trop déçu ?

Elle était troublée par la proximité de son visage.

- Ca peut aller, mais dire que j'ai loupé ce Vif d'Or de si peu. Au fait, c'était près de toi qu'il était au début, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça et il eut un petit rire qu'elle trouva adorable.

- Chanceuse…Tu te fais approcher par le Vif d'Or alors que tu n'es même pas dans une équipe…L'équipe de Gryffondor devrait te recruter, vous gagneriez tous vos matchs !, assura-t-il.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Harry est déjà très bon attrapeur, rit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent comme il leur arrivait souvent de le faire ces derniers temps. Comme si le monde s'était soudain arrêté de tourner autour d'eux. Mais ils furent vite interrompus par Mme Rosmerta qui vint prendre les commandes.

- Qui veut une bierreaubeurre ?, demanda Mark .

Tous en commandèrent une, sauf Hermione qui prit un verre d'eau, ne voulant ni alcool ni soda.

- Tu aurais pu prendre autre chose, 'Mione !, s'exclama Harry en souriant.

- Je préfère ne pas boire d'alcool.

- Rassure-moi, Hermione, tu as déjà bu une bierreaubeurre ?, demanda Joey, amusé.

Elle fit non de la tête sous le regard surpris et amusé de tous.

Non loin de là, Malefoy n'avait raté aucune miette de la scène. Il se concentrait pour réussir à intercepter des bribes de leur conversation. Mme Rosmerta les servit, l'interrompant, et Pansy se pendit à son bras.

- Que regardes-tu, mon champion de Drakichou ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et lâche-moi. Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, de toute façon.

Pansy le lâcha tout en suivant son regard.

- Tu as vu ça ? La Sang-de-bourbe n'a pris qu'un malheureux verre d'eau. Quelque chose qu'elle peut payer puisque c'est gratuit.

Drago se retint de lui jeter un sort. Il avait presque frissonné de dégoût lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Sang-de-bourbe. Il ne supportait plus ce terme. Il ne lui répondit même pas et regarda à nouveau la table des serdaigles et des gryffondors. Granger avait l'air de se rapprocher de plus en plus de Varsiel. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Mais, il se figea en voyant leurs visages se rapprocher dangereusement. Son cœur se serra et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il puisse les retenir.

- Hé, Granger ! Miss-je-sais-tout ne bois pas d'alcool ? Miiignon !

Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy qui affichait un sourire mauvais. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de l'interpeler :

- Ce que je bois ne te regarde pas !

- Exact, mais ça reste amusant !

Beaucoup de personnes suivaient l'échange. Ron décida d'intervenir, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Laisse-la, Malefoy !

- Et voilà le prince charmant sur son blanc destrier ! Attention, Varsiel, tu as de la concurrence !

- Mais je rêve !, marmonna Lexi en levant les yeux au ciel. Laisse-nous tranquille, la fouine, tu veux ?

- Toi, Davids, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

- Je te parle sur le ton que je veux, bouffon !

Malefoy se leva, imité par Lexi et tous leurs amis.

- Répète un peu ça, petite garce !

- Je te parle comme je veux, bouffon !, cracha-t-elle.

Il contourna les tables pour arriver face à celle des gryffondors et des serdaigles.

- Malefoy, retourne t'asseoir !, lui ordonna Hermione.

- Pour qui tu te prends, Granger, pour me donner des ordres ?

Il était furieux. Mais Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Et à vrai dire, lui non plus.

- Alors, Davids, on fait moins la maligne ?

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?, fit-elle avant de ricaner.

- Un duel. Toi et moi. Où tu veux et quand tu veux.

- Très bien.

- Parfait. Je vous laisse profiter de vos boissons, lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en direction d'Hermione.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils retravaillaient ensemble, sans plus d'accrochages, et voilà qu'il avait recommencé !

Après être restés encore un peu, les huit amis sortirent des Trois Balais. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas sur la route menant à Poudlard qu'une voix interpela Lexi derrière eux.

- Davids ! Tu ne comptais pas te défiler ?, cria Malefoy, flanqué de Zabini et Parkinson.

- Mais non, Votre majesté, j'attendais d'avoir l'honneur de me retrouver à nouveau en votre présence, railla Lexi, acide.

- On va parler du duel..., lança Drago. Les serdaigles, allez-vous en ! C'est une histoire entre les gryffondors et nous !

Il en avait assez de voir ces idiots de serdaigles traîner avec les gryffondors.

- On fait ce qu'on veut, Malefoy !

- C'est bon, Joey, partez ! Lexi va le défigurer !, fit Ron.

- C'est ça, dégagez !

- La ferme, Malefoy !, menaça Ethan en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Et si tu touches un cheveu d'Hermione, je te fais bouffer ta langue !, chuchota-t-il pour lui seul.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta petite gryffondor ne risque rien avec moi, répondit Malefoy sur le même ton.

Le serdaigle le regarda un instant, incrédule, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

- A plus tard, fit-il en caressant la main d'Hermione lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement avant de se retourner vers les serpentards.

- Alors, Davids. Tu as fais ton choix ? A moins que tu ne préfères te défiler ?, demanda Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy, répéta Lexi en se rapprochant de lui, plantant un regard plein de défi dans le sien.

Ce visage et cette détermination dans ses prunelles chocolat rappelèrent quelqu'un au serpentard, sans qu'il puisse dire qui.

- Et bien sûr, on parit quelque chose, dit Malefoy, sournoisement.

- Tu vas perdre, affirma Hermione en s'approchant à son tour, de sorte à être assez près si les choses dégénéraient.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi, Granger…

- Elle est sûre d'elle comme je le suis de moi, poursuivit Lexi. Si je gagne, tu nous laisseras tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes et tu devras même faire des éloges de nous cinq à tout le monde, proposa Lexi. Parkinson devra se balader pendant une semaine avec les cheveux rouges et Zabini devra faire le tour de l'école en slip.

Les personnes concernées regardèrent Malefoy d'un air consterné.

- D'accord, répondit Malefoy. Mais si je gagne...

Il posa son regard sur chacun des gryffondors afin de bien choisir ses deux victimes.

- Tu devras repeindre entièrement les murs de la Grande Salle et nous surprendre par ta créativité, ainsi que mettre la pagaille dans toute l'école. Potter, tu devras embrasser langoureusement Parkinson pendant une semaine et...

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour embêter Granger.

- Qu'est ce qui pourrait embêter Granger..., réfléchit-il à voix haute.

- Tu peux toujours chercher, je m'en fiche. Lexi va gagner, de toute façon, assura cette dernière, impassible.

- Tu crois ça ? Alors, si je gagne, tu devras dormir avec moi pendant une semaine !, la nargua-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

Tous restèrent interloqués face à cette dernière exigence. Même l'idée du baiser entre Harry et Pansy n'était pas aussi choquante. Hermione restait bouche bée face à cette condition.

- D'accord, céda Lexi, sûre d'elle. Prépare-toi à nous vouer un culte...

- Et toi, commence à réfléchir à la nouvelle déco de l'école…

- Quand aura lieu ce duel ?, demanda Ron.

Lexi et Malefoy se regardèrent longuement puis Lexi déclara :

- Ce soir, à minuit. Pas le droit aux spectateurs à part eux, fit-elle en désignant les six personnes près d'eux.

- Bien. A ce soir…

* * *

**_Franchement , je ne sais pas qui faire gagner ... Lol je sais ! _**

**_J'attends vos suggestions surtout !_**

**_Le petit Malefoy , jaloux ? Nooooon , il veut juste de l'aide d'Hermione pour ses recherches ( Petit ton ironique )_**

**_Imaginez Blaise en slip dans l'école , Parkinson les cheveux rouges ou encore Harry roulant une bonne grosse pelle à Parkinson (quoi qu'il arrive , elle va s'en prendre plein la gueule , Gniark )_**

**_Je vous laisse poster vos review ... Pleeeeeeeeeeeease ! J'en ai pas beaucoup et en plus c'est rapide . Même un "J'aime" me ferait plaisire :) (fait ses yeux du chat de shrek)_**

**_À la prochaine ;)_**

_**Review please :$**_


	7. Ch7 : Défi et conséquences

_**Helloow' !**_

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 , Yeaaaaaaaah !**_

_**Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier les Revieuweuses Mia1411 , hazurya , Idylla , Légitimedémence et baboune076 !**_

_**Merci et voici la suite tant attendue !**_

_**Plus de 1000 vu ! ( 8D )**_

**_Bonne Lecture _**

* * *

**Défi et conséquences**

- Mais tu es fou, Drago ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me teindre les cheveux en rouge ou... embrasser le Balafré ?, fit Parkinson en frissonnant.

Ils étaient arrivés à leur salle commune en silence, bien que cela relève du miracle étant donné que Pansy les accompagnait.

- En gros, tu t'en prends plein la gueule quoi qu'il arrive !, se moqua Blaise. Mais si tu perds, ne crois pas que je vais me balader en slip devant tout le monde !

- Blaise, Blaise, Blaise... Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre ? Et en ce qui te concerne, Pansy, ça t'apprendras à me coller aux basques à longueur de journée.

Pansy s'agaça et quitta la pièce, furieuse.

- Et n'oublie pas d'être ici à minuit moins dix !, lui cria Drago avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Les deux garçons se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence en premier :

- Pourquoi avoir choisi que Granger dorme avec toi pendant une semaine ?, demanda-t-il.

- Pour la faire craquer. Elle ne le supportera pas, et je pourrais l'humilier en démontrant que le fameux courage des Gryffondors n'est en réalité que de la crotte de Troll. Et puis, c'est juste pour l'embêter, ne va pas t'inventer des choses ! Il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre Granger et moi, crétin !, rétorqua Drago en secouant la tête.

Quelle idée ! Lui et... Granger, ensembles. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. En tout cas, il était impatient de voir son expression lorsqu'elle verrait son amie perdre le duel.

- Mais tu es vraiment sûr de gagner ? Parce que c'est une dure, la Davids ! Elle est presque aussi forte que Granger !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien plus malin. Il faut juste que je trouve son point faible. On sait déjà que ce ne sont pas les serpents.

- Ni les araignées, ajouta Blaise. Je l'ai vu en attraper une à mains nues. Dégueulasse !

- Reste à savoir...

Ils réfléchirent un long moment à quel animal pourrait bien effrayer la rouge et or. Ce n'était pas de la triche. Seulement un moyen de la déstabiliser.

- Hors de question de faire apparaître un animal dangereux !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais invoquer une Harpie ?, répliqua Drago, agacé.

- Bien sûr que non…

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, Drago finit par trouver.

- Blaise, je suis le plus rusé de tous les serpents...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*

-Lexi , il faut absolument que tu gagnes !

Harry venait d'interrompre le silence qui les entouraient depuis dix minutes dans leur salle commune .

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !, s'exclama Hermione. Parce que je te vois mal en train de redécorer l'école, ou encore Harry embrasser le pékinois, et je me vois encore moins dormir avec Malefoy pendant une semaine.

- Pourquoi imaginez-vous le pire ? Elle va gagner, c'est certain ! Et puis, le positif dans tout ça c'est que Malefoy en personne va devoir dire à tout le monde que nous sommes géniaux…Il ne nous ennuiera plus, nous verrons une Parkinson aux cheveux rouges et un Zabini en slip dans les couloirs !, lança Ginny.

- Ils sont pessimistes, Gin'. Moi, je suis d'accord avec toi, on va bien se marrer !, renchérit Ron en souriant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne perd rien pour attendre, ce serpent vicieux !, affirma Lexi.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Lexi, murmura Hermione après un silence. Je sens qu'il va te jouer un mauvais tour et que tu vas perdre.

Lexi fixa Hermione un moment. Elle songea que le pressentiment de cette dernière était mauvais signe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien. Je vais gagner et nous allons bien rigoler !

Effectivement, le seul fait de penser à ce qui attendait Parkinson et Zabini les fit rire.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?, lança Lavande en entrant dans la pièce, suivie de Parvati.

- Une blague de Ron !, répondit aussitôt Hermione, avec autant de naturel que si ça avait été la vérité.

- Pour une fois qu'elles font rire, ses blagues !, se moqua Harry .

- Hé !, protesta le concerné.

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle et s'assirent près de leurs amis déjà présents. Tous pensaient au défi du soir, et Lexi était anxieuse depuis la prémonition d'Hermione. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'elle avait dit ça parce qu'elle connaissait bien Malefoy. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse vraiment d'une prédiction. Hermione remarqua que Lexi n'était pas dans son assiette et l'entraîna avec elle afin qu'elles soient seules. Arrivées dans un couloir peu fréquenté, Hermione attaqua :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lexi ? C'est à cause du duel ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas le gagner !

- Je sais...Mais je ne suis plus aussi sûre de moi depuis que tu m'as affirmé que Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup…

- Mais enfin, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! Je suis persuadée que tu vas mettre une bonne raclée à ce serpent !

- Non…Tu ne comprends pas !

Lexi songea que c'était le moment idéal pour lui avouer. Du moins pour la moitié…

- Tu ...Tu...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexi ?

- Tu es...

Mais elle fut coupée par un bruit derrière elle. Elles tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir d'où venait ce bruit.

- Viens ! Cet endroit n'est pas sûr !, lança Hermione en entraînant Lexi.

Et elles regagnèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors. Non loin d'elles, deux personnes se disputaient.

- Bordel, Blaise ! Elle allait lui dire quelque chose d'important !

- Ca va ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si des armures sont placées n'importe où dans ce château ! En tout cas, Davids n'est plus aussi sûre d'elle !

- Ouais... Mais tout ça est quand même étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mmmh..., fit Blaise en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Il faut qu'on voie ça de plus près !

- Plus tard, Drake ! Viens, retournons à ta salle commune…

- Très bien. Avec un peu de chance, elles y seront aussi.

Ils regagnèrent donc la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef où Victoria se trouvait déjà, accompagnée d'une autre Poufsouffle.

- Salut les garçons !, lança-t-elle d'une voix suave en les apercevant.

- Salut, répondit sèchement Drago avant de monter dans sa chambre, suivi de Blaise.

Il claqua la porte derrière eux. Il détestait cette fille.

Quant à Victoria, elle en avait assez que le garçon qui hantait ses rêves depuis trop longtemps ne daigne même pas la regarder. Elle le détestait pour ça. Elle le détestait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était sûre que ça avait à voir avec une fille. Et qui que ce soit, cette dernière le regretterait amèrement.

- Vicky, ça va ?, demanda Lisa, son amie.

- Hein ? Euh... Oui. Ça va.

- Bien, fit son amie, peu rassurée.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Drago, la conversation battait son plein :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je la déteste. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien !

- Tu as couché avec elle ?

- Sûrement pas !, s'indigna Drago avec une moue dégoutée.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? On ne te voit plus trop en ce moment et parfois, tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Bien sur que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il n'y aurait pas une fille derrière tout ça ?, fit Blaise d'un ton malicieux.

Il y en a bien une, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, crétin, songea Drago.

- Non. Je suis juste plus souvent à la bibliothèque, je dois faire des recherches... Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Et il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. A présent, Blaise le rejoindrait à coup sûr à la bibliothèque dès qu'il remarquerait son absence.

- Je vais souvent lire dans le parc, aussi !, se rattrapa-t-il piteusement.

- C'est ça…, fit Blaise, sarcastique.

Malheureusement, une personne avec des Oreilles à Rallonge les écoutait et voulait

'écart. Avec ce que lui avait confié Lexi un peu plus tôt, elle préférait être un peu seule pour réfléchir. Elle fut vite tirée de ses pensées par les trois serpentards arrivant à bout de souffle.

- C'est pas trop tôt !, leur lança Ron en se levant en même temps que ses amis.

- Vous n'avez pas rencontré Rusard !, rétorqua Drago. D'ailleurs comment avez-vous fait pour l'éviter ?, demanda Drago.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !, rétorqua Harry en caressant la cape d'invisibilité qui se trouvait dans sa poche, réduite grâce à un sort.

Drago le regarda, suspicieux, avant de détailler les autres. Il vit que Granger était toujours contre un arbre, face au lac et qu'elle ne s'était même pas retournée.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?, demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !, répéta Harry.

Bien évidemment, ses amis avaient été mis au courant de ce que Lexi avait dit à Hermione, et ne savaient comment réagir. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre l'amitié d'Hermione s'ils décidaient de continuer de parler à Lexi mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus perdre Lexi. Harry tâchait de se convaincre qu'elles ne resteraient pas en froid.

- On peut commencer, Davids, lança Drago, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Hermione daigna se retourner mais resta à l'écart. Blaise et Pansy avaient pris place aux côtés des Gryffondors, bien qu'à une distance respectable. Blaise s'était placé derrière Ginny.

- Pas de Sorts Impardonnables, pas de coups bas si l'un des deux reste au sol, et pas de sorts informulés non plus, rappela Ron avant de crier :

- Vous pouvez y aller !

Les deux ennemis se firent face, en position d'attaque. Drago commença en lançant un Expelliarmus que Lexi contra aussitôt avec un Protego. Lexi lança ensuite un sortilège de Chauve-furie que Drago évita en se jetant sur la droite.

- Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes, Malefoy ?

- C'est ça, rigole ! Atakunto !

Lexi évita le sort tant bien que mal, se jetant au sol.

- Alors, on rit moins, Davids ?

- Incarcerem !, cria-t-elle en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Il évita le sortilège et lança immédiatement un Locomotor mortis. Lexi le reçut de plein fouet et ses jambes se paralysèrent. Elle réussit néanmoins à jeter le contre-sort et invoqua un Rictusempra. Drago l'esquiva de peu et contra à l'aide d'un nouvel Atakunto qu'elle n'évita pas.

Lexi fut projetée contre l'arbre près duquel se tenait Hermione. Celle-ci se précipita sur son amie, légèrement assommée. Elle réussit difficilement à se lever et lança un Stupéfix à l'aveuglette. Un simple Protego suffit à Drago pour éviter d'être stupéfixer.

Le duel se poursuivit durant dix longues minutes. Lexi mena la danse un moment, mais Drago ne craqua pas. Il crut un instant qu'il allait perdre, puis il repensa à son idée. Malgré l'interdiction, il prononça un sort informulé et attendit quelques secondes. Ils continuèrent de se battre jusqu'au moment où un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Tous se retournèrent pour voir avec horreur apparaître des Harpies. Chacun recula de plusieurs pas, prêt à s'enfuir tandis qu'elles approchaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais dès qu'elles furent près d'eux, elles disparurent aussitôt.

Drago lança un Atakunto et Lexi fut une nouvelle fois projetée contre l'arbre. Cependant, cette fois, le choc fut plus violent et elle perdit connaissance. Tous restèrent muets une longue minute. Puis, les Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers Lexi. Hermione lui lança un Enervatum, qui la rasséréna quelque peu.

- Eh bien, eh bien, fit Drago en soufflant sur sa baguette, moqueur. J'ai gagné…, déclara-t-il avec un sourire aussi hypocrite que celui de Dolores Ombrage.

Lexi se releva avec l'aide de Ron tandis qu'Hermione explosait :

- Tu as triché !, cria-t-elle à Drago tout en s'avançant à grands pas vers lui.

- Je vois que ça ne t'enchante guère de dormir avec moi, railla ce dernier.

- Tu as triché, répéta-t-elle. Tu as fais apparaître puis disparaître les Harpies, ce qui l'a déconcentré.

- Rien n'interdisait de distraire l'adversaire…Elle aurait très bien pu le faire aussi, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait raison. Rien n'interdisait cela. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a rien à redire, lui souffla celui-ci. Lexi refera la déco du château et pendant une semaine, Harry embrassera Parkinson une fois par jour et toi, tu... dormiras avec Malefoy…, termina-t-il, visiblement énervé.

- Allons, Weasley, je ne vais pas la manger, lança Drago, narquois. Pansy ? Viens ici, s'il te plaît.

Celle-ci s'approcha, agacée de devoir embrasser Potter durant une semaine entière.

- Quoi ?, ragea-t-elle.

- Le premier baiser…, lâcha Drago, avec un sourire typiquement "Malefoyen''.

- Quoi ?, s'écrièrent les deux intéressés.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous défiler.

Sur ces mots, il poussa Pansy vers Harry. Pansy regarda son ennemi et après une moue de dégoût, se pencha vers lui et lui donna un long baiser. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, Harry était tétanisé.

- Je crois que je vais vomir…, fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Merlin !, gémit Pansy.

- Moi, j'ai trouvé ça...touchant, affirma Malefoy, moqueur.

- Et ce n'était pas le pire !, dit Ginny en s'approchant. Ma pauvre Mione va devoir passer ses nuits avec cette fouine pendant une semaine ! Quel cauchemar !

- Merci, Ginny. Ca me réconforte beaucoup…, rétorqua la concernée, sarcastique.

- Désolé..., s'excusa la rouquine.

- A quand la nouvelle déco du château ?, demanda Blaise.

- Demain matin, assura Lexi d'un ton las.

Soudain, un bruit dans le couloir derrière eux leur parvint.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Miss Teigne ? Des élèves ne sont pas dans leurs lits ?

Tous se dévisagèrent un instant avant de se mettre à courir à travers la petite forêt bordant le Lac. Ils entendirent les pas de Rusard et de sa chatte les poursuivre un moment. Hermione courut droit devant elle, sans même se préoccuper de se cacher. Cependant, les pas se rapprochaient d'elle et la forcèrent à chercher un endroit où se dissimuler. En vain. Les pas se rapprochaient et elle se figea, certaine d'être découverte. Mais un bras fort l'attira vers la droite et elle fut écrasée contre un torse dur, tandis qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

- Pas de bruit, Granger, fit la voix de Malefoy à son oreille.

Elle ne broncha pas. Ils étaient derrière un gros rocher, si bien caché qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Rusard passa devant eux sans même leur lancer un regard, puis s'éloigna. Malefoy la lâcha et Hermione put respirer librement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnais aussi vite.

- Je n'abandonnais pas.

- Vraiment ? Alors tu te jetais dans la gueule du loup…ce qui revient au même.

Ils étaient encore trop proches pour qu'Hermione esquisse le moindre mouvement.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ?, demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas passer ma nuit seul, répondit-il en souriant, ravi de sa répartie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et allait s'éloigner mais il la retint par le bras.

- Tu es folle ? Il va revenir sur ses pas. Nous devons attendre qu'il regagne le château.

Il n'avait pas tort, aussi Hermione ne protesta-t-elle pas et resta près de lui. Dix minutes plus tard, Rusard repassa devant le rocher, comme l'avait prévu Malefoy. Peu de temps après, ils sortirent de leur cachette, vigilants, puis marchèrent lentement pour laisser de l'avance au concierge.

-Tu sais où on se trouve ?, demanda soudain Malefoy en s'arrêtant.

- Non, répondit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Il fait sombre et j'ignore complètement par où je suis arrivée.

Elle réfléchit un instant :

- Le nord est par là, indiqua-t-elle. L'école doit donc se trouver par ici ...

Malefoy leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

- Mais on va avoir de la marche avec ce qu'on a couru.

- Ah oui ?, fit Malefoy avec un sourire malicieux, avant de siffler.

Son balai apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pour ma part, je préfère voler, dit-il en enfourchant son balai. Tu montes ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- On a peur, Granger ?

- Je l'avoue. J'ai peur du vide et cela s'appelle le vertige, Malefoy.

- Très bien, je te laisse ici, dans ce cas. Il y a sûrement tout plein de créatures aussi chaleureuses les unes que les autres dans ces bois.

- D'accord, je monte..., râla Hermione.

Elle grimpa derrière Malefoy et il put taper du pied pour décoller. Instinctivement, elle enserra son buste et se serra contre lui.

- Si on m'avait que Granger avait peur sur un balai..., se moqua Drago en s'élevant dans les airs.

Elle ne releva même pas et garda les yeux fermés contre l'épaule de Malefoy. Elle aurait préféré être contre quelqu'un d'autre mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Après un temps, le balai amorça la descente et elle se colla un peu plus encore contre Malefoy, terrifiée. Dès qu'ils atterrirent, elle ouvrit les yeux et le lâcha.

- Alors, c'était pas si terrible !, commenta Malefoy. A part que tu as failli réduire mon dos en bouillie ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si terrifiant !

- Frimeur !, siffla Hermione. Au fait, où sont les autres ?

- Ici, fit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Harry était sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Ron.

- Les garçons !, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

- A qui tu parles, Granger ?

- A mes meilleurs amis qui n'ont même pas eu besoin de se cacher…Veinards !, répondit-elle.

- C'est le vol qui t'as rendu cinglée ?

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Malefoy !, lança la voix de Ron, s'élevant de nulle part.

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, regardant partout autour de lui sans voir personne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, murmura-t-il, menaçant.

- Nous sommes les fantômes de Ron et Harry ! Tu nous as laissé mourir, nous allons te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !, fit la voix d'Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Malefoy se faisait de plus en plus menaçant.

- Je ne pense pas que Granger serait pliée en quatre si c'était le cas, les nuls…

Hermione se reprit et le regarda sérieusement, non sans une moue amusée.

- Mais Malefoy, tu as tué mes meilleurs amis. Et tu vas le regretter !, assura-t-elle avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire.

Le vert et argent en avait assez de ces stupides gryffondors et de leurs blagues stupides. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte-face.

- Je vous laisse à votre délire…

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser seule !, s'écria Hermione, moqueuse.

- Bien sûr que non, je te laisse avec tes "fantômes".

Dès que Malefoy fut parti, Harry et Ron sortirent de sous la cape et rigolèrent un bon coup. Hermione les adorait. Ses frères de cœur…

- Pourquoi riez-vous comme ça ?, demanda Ginny, sortant de la forêt avec Lexi.

- Ce sont vos rires qui nous ont guidés, avoua Lexi avec un sourire.

- Et les serpentards, où sont-ils ?, demanda Harry.

- Vous êtes vraiment nuls, les Bouffondors !, lança la voix de Parkinson, tandis qu'elle émergeait à son tour de la forêt, couverte de boue et d'herbe.

Les cinq amis éclatèrent à nouveau de rire à cette vision. Parkinson leur jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna, suivie de Blaise qui arborait un sourire moqueur.

- Harry, pourrais-tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité pour cette nuit ?, demanda Lexi.

- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. Rentrons à présent.

- On a intérêt à faire attention à Rusard.

- Je sais, Gin'. Mais j'ai la carte des Maraudeurs, fit Harry en l'extirpant de sa poche. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'anima aussitôt. Les cinq amis purent constater que Rusard était retourné dans son bureau. Ils regagnèrent donc leur chambre respective, sans se faire prendre par un fantôme ou un professeur insomniaque. Dès qu'Hermione fut rentrée dans sa salle commune, elle en referma tout doucement la porte et se rendit à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ferma la porte avec une lenteur exagérée.

- Je savais que tu te défilerais !

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Malefoy était juste derrière elle, adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas si tu ne dors pas avec moi. Au contraire, j'aimerais que tu abandonnes afin que je puisse annoncer à tout le monde que le courage des Gryffondors est aussi réel qu'un Vincent Crabbe au régime.

Hermione ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller. Mais son honneur en prendrait un sacré coup. En la voyant tergiverser, Malefoy eut un de ses fameux sourires moqueurs.

- Le silence veut tout dire…Très bien. Demain, tout le monde saura donc à quel point vous êtes lâches.

Et il fit volte-face, persuadée qu'elle ne céderait pas. Il jubila en songeant au lendemain, lorsqu'il annoncerait ça à tout le monde. Il ôta son tee-shirt et se glissa dans ses draps, prêt à plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais dix minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

- Sache, Malefoy, que tu es l'être le plus abject que cette école n'est jamais porté…Mis-à-part Tom Jedusor, bien sûr.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu penses de moi, Granger, répliqua-t-il.

- Pas de blabla, je viens juste dormir, pas faire la causette.

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea aux côtés de Drago, lui tournant le dos. Elle se tint à l'extrémité du lit, de façon à être le plus éloignée possible de lui.

- A propos…, fit-elle en se retournant. Tu as gagné le gros lot ! Tu peux faire une croix sur les recherches. Bonne nuit !

- Je te ferais changer d'avis…affirma-t-il.

- Même pas en rêve…

- J'ai pourtant trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, hier. Mais puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas, bonne nuit…

Hermione se retourna tellement vite que la tête lui tourna. Elle porta une main à son front, espérant faire disparaître la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes depuis que Lexi lui avait parlé.

- Mal de tête ?

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non. Comme tu l'as dit auparavant : plus de recherches ensemble.

- Très bien. Laisse-moi dormir dans ce cas ! C'est déjà dur d'être dans ton lit, le fait que tu me parles n'arrange pas les choses.

- C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Ne crois pas que ça me plaise que tu sois là. Ce qui me plaît, c'est que ça t'énerve !

- Tu fais vraiment pitié, Malefoy.

- Je te renvoie le compliment, Granger… Mais dis-moi, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle, comment ont fait tes amis pour se rendre…

- Invisibles ?, compléta Hermione.

- Oui…

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle. Le deal, Malefoy, c'était juste que je dorme ici. Pas que je te fasse la conversation…

Drago ne répondit pas et se retourna, de façon à ne plus la voir. Elle l'énervait. Dix minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réussissent à s'endormir.

- Au fait, c'était plutôt marrant le baiser entre Pansy et Potter, non ?

- Quel horreur !, s'écria Hermione en frissonnant à ce souvenir. J'aurais préféré être aveugle que de voir ça !

- Oh ça va Granger ! Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Qui n'a pas déjà embra... Tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçon ?

- Bien sûr que si !, répliqua Hermione, en se redressant brusquement.

- Vraiment ? Et qui ça ?, poursuivit Drago en se redressant à son tour.

- Il est hors de question que je parle de…ça avec toi ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Je paris que c'est Weasmoche !

- Non !, s'écria Hermione, indignée. Je veux dire, on ne s'est jamais embrassés. Entre nous, c'est de l'amour fraternel. Ron et Harry sont les frères que je n'ai jamais eu !

- C'est ça ! Je ne pense pas qu'un frère regarde sa sœur comme Weasmoche te regarde !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Mais tu es aveugle, ma parole ! Il est dingue de toi, ça se voit dans son regard et sa façon de faire ! Rien qu'à présent, il doit pleurer de te savoir ici ! Mais revenons à notre sujet…Qui étais-ce ?

- Tu veux savoir ? Très bien. Tu te rappelles du Tournois des Trois Sorciers ?

- Bien sûr. En quatrième année...

- Exact. La fameuse année où Maugrey t'avais transformé en petite fouine !, précisa Hermione, moqueuse.

- Abrège, Granger.

- Victor Krum, de Durmstang, avait participé au concours.

- Et alors ?

- Il m'avait invité au bal de Noël et à la fin de la soirée, nous nous étions embrassés. J'ai mis fin à notre "relation", si je puis dire, à cause de la distance. Une relation simplement épistolaire n'était pas ce que je recherchais.

Drago resta bouche bée. Un Sang-pur de Durmstang était sorti avec... elle ?

- Ferme la bouche, Malefoy ! A présent, j'aimerais dormir.

- Et pour les recherches ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus t'aider ! Et je me fiche de ta découverte ! Je trouverais bien à mon tour tôt ou tard.

- Peut-être, mais si il est trop tard ?

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione finit par s'endormir. Malefoy, lui, regardait son dos, sa chevelure bouclée étalée sur l'oreiller... Et il s'endormit à son tour, la tête vidée.

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*

_J'en étais sur ! Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve . Il n'y a pas eu de pari , et encore moins de course poursuite dans les bois . Et ce vol avec Granger n'était __ que fiction. Et là, je suis en train de serrer contre moi une des ces filles insipides qui me tournent sans arrêt autour… _

Drago resserra son étreinte. Il sentit le corps bouger contre le sien. Puis, ses bras le repoussèrent violemment.

- Hé !, râla-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos.

- Mets tes mains ailleurs, Malefoy !

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa si vite qu'il faillit tomber du lit. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Et tout était donc vrai.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Comment peux-tu crier si fort de bon matin ?

- Si ça te gêne à ce point, je vais me faire un plaisir de continuer ! Dormir avec toi est déjà assez désagréable sans que je ne me réveille dans tes bras !

Sur ce, Hermione sortit de la chambre et rejoignit la salle de bains. Elle savoura l'eau chaude contre sa peau. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête de tout ce qui se passait en ce moment…De Lexi, des Opalie, des Serpentards, de ses amis, d'Ethan, de Voldemort... Des coups frappés à la porte la firent redescendre sur terre.

- J'ai presque fini !, cria-t-elle.

Elle se sécha, s'habilla puis se coiffa. Ses cheveux avaient toujours la même allure depuis que Molly lui avait appliqué sa potion miracle. Elle se parfuma légèrement puis sortit, tombant nez à nez avec une Victoria furieuse.

- C'est pas trop tôt !, fulmina celle-ci en entrant comme une furie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda Hermione à Ethan qui se tenait face à elle.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils admirèrent les murs bleu ciel et les motifs qui les ornaient. Par terre, il y avait tout et n'importe quoi. Des parchemins froissés, des plumes, des livres déchirés, de l'eau... Mais le pire n'était pas là. Dès que les portes de la Grande Salle furent ouvertes, personne ne put en croire ses yeux. Les murs étaient roses, parsemés d'étoiles et de fleurs violettes et vertes. L'état des tables était le même que celui du sol des couloirs et des centaines d'oiseau en origami voletaient dans les airs.

- Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte !, souffla Malefoy à son oreille en passant près d'elle.

Partout, on pouvait entendre des rires accompagnés de cris de protestations.

- Merlin..., commenta Ron en rejoignant Hermione avec Harry.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire..., murmura Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva et en quelques coups de baguette, les tables furent propres et les oiseaux disparurent presque tous.

- Admirez mon génie créatif !, chuchota Lexi en arrivant. Pour la peinture de la Grande Salle, il va leur falloir un bout de temps pour réussir à l'enlever.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et commencèrent à manger en silence. Tous savaient pourquoi ce silence s'était installé et personne n'osait le briser. Pour la première fois, Hermione mangea en face de Lexi et non à ses côtés. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Si tout ça était vrai, ça changeait vraiment tout, à commencer par sa vie. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions en entendant le cri de Parkinson à la table des Serpentards. Hermione regarda Harry, plus pâle que la mort. Malefoy le regarda à son tour et lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait tenir son pari après le déjeuner. Le Survivant déglutit péniblement et repoussa son assiette, écœuré.

- Quel idiot !, marmonna Hermione en attrapant un croissant.

- Comment c'était, cette nuit ?, demanda Ron, un peu sur les nerfs.

Hermione eut une moue dégouté assez explicite.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre toutes ces pimbêches qui se damneraient pour être dans son lit. Je leur laisse volontiers la place, dit-elle sèchement.

- Hermione, je suis...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as perdu, Lexi, pas besoin d'être désolée !, fit Hermione, agacée. Tu aurais dû y penser avant !

- Eh bien désolée de ne pas être comme toi capable de réfléchir 24 heures sur 24 !, répondit Lexi en haussant le ton.

- Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de t'y mettre !, cria Hermione en se levant pour partir, sous les regards ahuris de tous.

- Laisse-lui du temps, fit Harry à Lexi lorsqu'Hermione eut passé les portes de la salle. Elle réfléchit sans cesse. Trop de conclusions hâtives lui viennent à l'esprit.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si ce que tu lui as avoué est effectivement vrai, alors cela implique beaucoup de choses pour elle !

...

Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller prendre l'air. Elle se sentait mal. Son mal de tête était revenu et elle avait passé une nuit atroce. Non seulement elle avait été dans le lit de Malefoy, mais en plus, son rêve avait duré cinq minutes de plus. Elle avait donc pu voir plus de choses…

Mais à qui en parler ? Lexi lui avait menti depuis le début de l'année, et ses meilleurs amis n'avaient pas l'air de trouver ça grave. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rocher, près de l'arbre qui faisait face au lac. Elle aimait cet endroit. Elle voulait se vider la tête mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Des hypothèses naissaient dans ses pensées, mais elle préférait les repousser. Tout ça était impossible. Elle avait envie de se vider, de vider tout ce qu'elle avait en elle et qui s'accumulait. Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler, de pleurer, de tout foutre en l'air ! Mais tout ça restait en elle et ne faisait qu'aggraver son état.

Elle frissonna légèrement sous l'air froid, mais n'y fit guère attention.

- Joli spectacle que tu nous as fait, Granger !

- Dégage, Malefoy ! Tu es vraiment la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, répliqua-t-elle sans même se retourner.

- Que t'a donc fait Davids ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !, cria-t-elle en lui faisant finalement face.

Il était appuyé contre l'arbre, nonchalant. Elle avait l'air si faible et fragile. Il savait qu'il fallait se méfier de cette Davids, il l'avait même prévenu.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- Tu parles alors que tu ne sais rien, Malefoy !, fit-elle en se levant, exaspérée. Tu n'as aucun problèmes si ce n'est ta coiffure parfaite, le choix des filles tu vas draguer, et ce que tu vas inventer pour me pourrir ma journée ! Tu ne peux savoir ce que c'est !

- Tu crois ça ?, répondit-il en s'approchant. Tu crois vraiment que ma vie ne se résume qu'à ça ? Et tu dis que c'est moi qui parle sans savoir ? Redescends sur terre, Granger, il n'y a pas que toi qui a des problèmes !

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi .., fit cette dernière avec une moue dégoutée.

- Parce que tous tes amis t'ont lâché pour Davids et que tu as besoin de parler.

- Non, ce n'est pas de parler que j'ai besoin…Je…Je voudrais crier, hurler, me vider l'esprit !, dit-elle.

- Eh bien, faisons-le.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il lui proposait vraiment de l'aider ?

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Moi aussi, parfois, j'ai besoin de me défouler…Pour ça, je vais dans la Salle sur Demande. Je fais apparaître des objets que je détruis les uns après les autres. Rien de mieux pour se vider la tête…

Elle hésita un instant. Passer du temps avec Malefoy pour ce défouler…C'était assez incroyable…

- D'accord.

- Très bien, allons-y !

Ils se rendirent donc à la Salle sur Demande. Malefoy fit trois allers-retours devant le mur et une porte apparut. Il fit signe à Hermione d'y entrer la première. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle. Des pots de différentes tailles et couleurs étaient alignés à sa droite et des dizaines de ballons de baudruche flottaient dans les airs, accompagnés de centaines d'origami. Il y avait également des bouts de bois, des caisses, des miroirs ainsi qu'un canapé, tout au fond de la pièce. Ainsi que tout plein de choses incroyables qu'elle n'eut le temps de passer en revue.

- Alors ?, demanda Malefoy, la tirant de sa contemplation.

- Alors, je vais me défouler !, fit Hermione avec un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy.

- Tu as raté le baiser entre Pansy et le balafré, après le déjeuner.

- Tant mieux ! Bon, on commence par quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux, c'est la maison qui régale, aujourd'hui.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et détruisit un par un les pots à sa droite. Après une minute, Malefoy la rejoignit et ils détruisirent ensemble les pots qui semblaient les narguer sur leur socle.

- Celui qui en détruit le plus, fit Malefoy en s'arrêtant.

- D'accord !

Et ils commencèrent leur concours. A chaque fois qu'Hermione détruisait celui que Malefoy allait détruire, elle éclatait d'un rire cristallin. Lorsque les pots furent tous détruits, ils étaient à égalité. Hermione brula les débris de terre cuite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un tas de cendres.

- Ce qui fait que j'ai gagné !, s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite.

- Ca ne comptait pas !

- Mais rien ne l'interdisait !, fit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans la voix.

- C'est bon. Passons aux ballons !

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Non. C'est ce qui fait tout l'intérêt…

Il en fit léviter un au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione qui eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avant que la balle n'éclate et que de la peinture bleue ne gicle un peu partout. Malefoy avait de la peinture sur lui mais pas elle.

- Oh, Granger ! Tu n'es pas marrante !

- D'accord, je ne le ferais plus.

Puis, elle éclata un ballon qui contenait du poivre. Ils éternuèrent au moins dix fois avant d'éclater de rire en toussant. Après une bataille acharnée de vingt minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers les miroirs, riant de leurs reflets.

- C'est ce que j'appelle une œuvre d'art !, rigola Malefoy.

- C'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, tu es mieux !

- Parles pour toi ! Ces plumes te vont très bien au teint. Bon, on les détruit ?

- Tu sais que détruire un miroir peut causer sept ans de malheur ?

- Au point où j'en suis... fit Malefoy en haussant les épaules avant de détruire le plus éloigné.

Et ils éclatèrent les miroirs avec amusement, ces derniers étant disposés de façon à créer une sorte de labyrinthe.

- Malefoy ! Où es-tu ?

- Ha ha...

Elle était entourée du reflet de Malefoy.

- La vue te plait ?, demanda Malefoy d'un ton moqueur.

Elle tira la langue et elle lança un sort à chaque miroir qui explosa aussitôt, ne laissant qu'un seul Malefoy.

- Un seul Malefoy suffit, je ne tiens pas à devenir folle !

- Je crains de vous annoncer que vous l'êtes déjà, Miss Granger…

Elle lui lança un polochon remplit de plumes au visage.

- Tu vas me le payer Granger, fit-il, menaçant, avant de lui lancer une dizaine d'oreillers qui lui firent perdre l'équilibre.

Elle bascula sur les oreilles de derrière en riant. Mais elle riposta et une bataille de polochons s'engagea. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous. Elle avait besoin de vivre une journée sans tout ses tracas, même si c'était avec Malefoy ! D'ailleurs, son mal de tête, bien que toujours présent, avait quasiment disparu.

- On devrait aller manger…, fit Hermione en sentant son ventre gargouiller.

- Pourquoi descendre ?, fit Malefoy en faisant apparaître toutes sortes de sucreries.

- Comment as-tu ..?

- Empruntés à la cuisine...

Emprunter n'était pas vraiment le mot. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et mangèrent à leur faim.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

- Non.

- Je crois savoir...

- Dis toujours.

- Weasmoche t'as trompé avec Davids ?, dit-il moqueur.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est confirmé, t'es complètement bonne pour Ste-Mangouste !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire. Puis, tout en se reprenant, elle dit : J'ai rigolé parce que c'est vraiment la dernière chose qui m'aurait mise dans cet état. Et puis je ne sors pas avec Ron !

- Si tu le dis..., répondit Malefoy, malicieux.

- Mais j'avais oublié à quel point tu avais une relation si ... fusionnelle avec Parkinson !

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de rire. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire comme ça. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec son rire moqueur ou cruel. Non, c'était sincère.

- Je déteste cette fille et elle ne veut pas le comprendre. Elle croit que je suis à elle, comme la plupart des filles de l'école d'ailleurs.

- Quelle idée !, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils terminèrent de manger puis prirent les bouts de bois et les caisses et tapèrent dessus, morts de rire.

La journée prenait fin et ils étaient épuisés. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le canapé. Allongés, ils regardèrent un moment le plafond, en silence. Ce fut Hermione qui le brisa la première.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- De m'avoir aidé à me vider la tête…

- Je t'en prie.

Puis le silence revint. Drago avait adoré la journée malgré qu'elle se soit passée avec Granger. Hermione, de son côté, pensait la même chose. Alors qu'elle avait eu besoin de parler, de se lâcher, de ne pas être seule, sa seule compagnie avait été son pire ennemi. De quoi déprimer…

- Je veux bien reprendre les recherches avec toi.

Drago sentit son cœur devenir plus léger. Avec elle, il avait plus de chances de trouver ce qu'il cherchait…

- Dans ce cas, je peux te parler de ce que j'ai découvert.

Elle se redressa en même temps que lui.

- J'ai découvert qu'Alweena passait beaucoup de temps dans la Forêt Interdite.

- La Forêt Interdite !

- Exact. Reste à savoir ce qu'elle y faisait…

- Mais... Mais comment pouvait-elle y aller alors que cette forêt est peuplée de créatures dont on ne soupçonne même pas l'existence ?

- Tu as oublié que c'était une Opalie.

- C'est vrai, mais tout de même…J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle y faisait.

- Peut-être des choses obscures...

- Peut-être. Bon, je vais y aller, je dois parler avec Lexi.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Une fois sortie, elle alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il fallait qu'elles discutent. C'était un sujet délicat. Et elle savait que quoi que Lexi dise, elle lui cachait toujours quelque chose. Elle voulait donc mettre tout ça au clair. En entrant, elle ne trouva que quelques secondes années dont Eric Varsiel. Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu ses amis. Il lui répondit qu'ils l'avaient cherché partout sans la trouver et qu'ils seraient sans doute soulagés de la voir. Elle le remercia et quitta la pièce. Elle les chercha dans la Grande Salle, sans les trouver. Tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin, quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Hermione !

- Ethan ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Harry et les autres te cherchent partout !

- Tu sais où ils sont ? Je dois parler à Lexi.

- Non, mais ils se sont vraiment fait un sang d'encre !

- Oui... Je pense qu'on devrait les prévenir. Harry doit être avec Ron dans la bibliothèque. Vas les prévenir. Lexi doit être avec Ginny dans le parc.

- On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ?

- Bien sur, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à sourire. Elle sortit et sentit le vent frais d'octobre lui mordre le cou. Elle aperçut immédiatement Ginny et Lexi se diriger vers elle. Lorsqu'elles furent à sa hauteur, elles ne dirent rien, se regardant étrangement.

- Mione, on t'a cherché toute la journée. Où étais-tu, par la barbe de Merlin ?

- J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, Gin'. Ce qui fut plutôt difficile…Lexi, j'ai besoin de te parler.

- Très bien, rentrons. Il fait sombre et plutôt frais.

Elles rentrèrent dans un silence de plomb. Dans le grand hall, Ginny rejoignit rapidement Harry, Ron et Ethan. Ils comprirent qu'Hermione avait besoin de parler à Lexi et gardèrent leurs distances, reportant le temps des explications à plus tard. Toujours en silence, Hermione et Lexi regagnèrent la chambre de cette dernière. Lexi lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce et verrouilla la porte.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit seulement maintenant ?, attaqua sèchement Hermione.

- Alors quoi ? Tu voulais que j'arrive le premier jour et que je te dise : "Salut, Hermione ! Tu ne me connais pas mais moi si, parce que tu es ma cousine !" ?

* * *

**_Facilement devinable , la fin ;)_**

**_Review please :$  
_**


	8. Ch8 : Fille Lunatique Cherche Vérité

_**Helloow' !**_

_**Les reviews , tout les vu ainsi que les ajout en favoris ou alert m'ont vraiment fait plaisir .**_

_**A part faire mes devoirs , j'ai écrit une bonne partit des deux dernières nuits et de la journée et voilà !**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Je le publie a 3h20 du matin rien que pour vous , tout de même .**_

_**This is your night so smile :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture .**_

* * *

**8 : Fille Lunatique Cherche Vérité**

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu. Commencer cette conversation ainsi n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait espéré.

- Je te l'accorde, ça aurait été étrange. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

- Maintenant que c'est fait, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- Rien, et c'est bien ça le problème ! Je ne sais donc pas comment réagir.

- Pour le moment, tu réagis mal !

- C'est qu'en ce moment, je me sens mal. La moindre chose me met dans un drôle d'état, tout ce que je ressens s'accumule en moi et je ressens une sorte de besoin. Le besoin de me vider de toute cette énergie. C'est ce que j'ai fait cet après-midi, mais j'en éprouve encore le besoin à présent.

Lexi ne savait que dire. Elle savait pourquoi Hermione se sentait ainsi mais si elle le lui disait maintenant, elle ne lui adresserait probablement plus jamais la parole.

- Mais comment pouvons-nous être cousines ? Mes parents n'ont ni frères ni sœurs et aucun lien avec le monde sorcier.

- C'est compliqué..., mentit Lexi. Cela remonte un peu plus haut dans l'arbre généalogique. Il y a eu un Cracmol, ce qui explique le fait que tu n'aies pas d'ancêtres sorciers.

- Mais comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Avec le métier de mes parents.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle pouvait donc barrer l'hypothèse d'avoir été adoptée. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, mais elle était en plein doute. Et elle sentait que Lexi lui cachait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

- R...Rien. Je t'ai déjà tout dit.

- Non. Je sais que tu ne m'a pas tout dit. Et entre amis, on doit tout se dire, ne rien se cacher. Certes, on a tous des petits secrets. Mais petits. Les tiens sont gros. Bien trop gros. Je le sais.

Lexi ne dit rien. Elle savait que cacher quelque chose à Hermione allait être difficile dans les prochains jours. Elle avait tout fait foirer ! Tous les conseils de sa mère, envolés ! Hermione partit, laissant Lexi à ses réflexions. Elle voulait seulement être seule, tranquille dans sa chambre. Elle entra dans la salle commune et ne lança même pas un regard aux personnes présentes. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Elle se sentait mal. Comme une brûlure intérieure.

Elle prit la photo et la regarda. Il fallait qu'elle perce le mystère du visage d'Alweena. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée. Et elle n'avait même plus envie de savoir. Etre dans une bulle et tout envoyer balader. C'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait. Elle secoua la tête.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de tout casser. Il faut que je me reprenne. »

Elle posa la photo sur son lit puis alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et y vit le reflet d'une fille blasée. Blasée de la vie, des mensonges, de faire croire à son courage alors que...

« Bon sang, Hermione ! Reprends- toi, par Merlin ! Tu es une Gryffondor. Tu es courageuse, intelligente, loyale, et tu ne vas pas te laisser aller avec ce simple coup de blues ! »

Ses paroles sonnaient faux. Une part d'elle-même lui disait de se battre, mais une autre, apparue depuis peu, lui soufflait de baisser les bras. Qu'elle n'était rien et que la vie serait toujours aussi injuste avec elle. Elle savait que cette part avait tout faux. Que chaque personne avait deux côtés et que son mauvais côté ressurgissait.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas faire comme si de rien n'était avec Lexi du jour au lendemain. Il lui faudrait du temps et plus d'explications. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et vit avec horreur que Malefoy était sur son lit, la photo à la main. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il parla en premier :

- C'est ta mère ? Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Si cette photo n'était pas en noir et blanc, j'aurais juré que vous étiez jumelles.

- Hummm..., fit-elle en prenant la photo. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu avais l'air bizarre quand tu es passée il y a dix minutes.

- Et ?

- Et d'habitude tu n'es pas comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce ça peux bien te faire ?, dit-elle, blasée.

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce ton, par exemple.

- Écoute, j'ai... Je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment, c'est tout.

- C'est Davids, c'est sur.

- Lexi a juste été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Hein ?

- Proverbe moldu, Malefoy, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai encaissé beaucoup trop de coups et que Lexi a été celui de trop.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Et puis, pourquoi poses-tu autant de questions ?

- Curiosité morbide. C'est plus fort que moi.

- Eh bien, elle va te ronger pendant un bon moment cette curiosité !

- Tu comptes donc me le dire plus tard ?

- Je... Non, je ne pense pas. Et puis, à ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas amis !

- C'est vrai. Mais je suis la seule personne capable de t'écouter.

- C'est faux !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas confier à tes amis ce qui ne va pas dans ton petit cœur fragile de Gryffondor !, lança-t-il en quittant la pièce, la laissant seule.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle n'en voulait pas à ses amis ! Seulement à l'un d'eux. Qui s'avérait en plus être du même sang qu'elle. Et puis, pourquoi Malefoy s'était-il énervé ainsi ? Il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse aujourd'hui. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Alweena sur la photo…

Il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur les sosies. Car, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, cette personne lui était en tout point semblable. Peut-être était-ce à cela que les jumelles Tournicoti avaient fait allusion la dernière fois ? Elle décida d'aller leur poser directement la question.

- Bonsoir, les jumelles !, lança-t-elle en sortant de la salle commune pour se trouver face à elles.

- Bonsoir, chère Hermione, répondit la première en tournant sur elle-même.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?, demanda la seconde.

- Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions...

- Nous serions immensément ravies de pouvoir y répondre, très chère demoiselle.

Mais le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant passer Victoria qui toisa Hermione de haut en bas. Ethan la suivait. Il lui adressa un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Enfin, Malefoy passa à son tour la porte, son regard passant d'Hermione aux jumelles, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en direction de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Hermione put commencer :

- Vous souvenez-vous d'Alweena Opalie, la Préfète-en-Chef des Gryffondors en 1973 ?

- Bien évidemment ! Elle était si belle, si gentille, si pure et si intelligente. Vous en êtes d'ailleurs son portrait craché !

- Toutes les Préfètes doivent répondre à ces critères…, protesta Hermione.

- Sûrement…Cependant, je doute fort que cette petite insolente de Victoria Ombrage soit digne de porter cet insigne !

- Absolument ! Outrage au respect des règles !, renchérit la seconde jumelle.

- Ôte des points aux autres maisons pour des broutilles...

- … se croit tout permis ! Je peux donc dire que les Préfètes comme vous ou notre défunte Alweena se font rares !

- Paix à son âme, fit Hermione en baissant la tête, imitant ainsi les jumelles. Mais qu'avait-elle donc de si spécial ?

- Eh bien, elle vous...

- A part ceci ?, la coupa Hermione, de peur que quelqu'un traînant dans les parages ne les entende.

- Elle était toujours accompagnée de son calepin violet.

- Et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Les gens étaient comme...

- ... apeurés à l'idée de s'approcher d'elle. Sauf pour quelques-uns !

- Oui, quelques Gryffondors au bon cœur lui parlaient de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas très...

- ... fréquent ! Malgré son nom, pas mal de garçons lui tournaient autour.

- Oh oui ! Elle avait quand même du succès auprès de ces messieurs ! Il faut dire qu'il y avait chez elle quelque chose...

- ...d'envoûtant ! Mais ils n'osaient pas vraiment l'approcher de trop près, surtout après l'épisode des mouches !

- Vous voulez parler de la fois où des serpentards ont essayé de lui dérober son carnet, et qu'elle savait où il était ? Les serpentards l'avaient alors menacé, et elle avait lancé un essaim de mouches sur eux, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Un certain Gryffondor l'avait aidé ce jour-là. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle était très solitaire…

- Mais tu oublies, chère sœur, cette élève de Gryffondor !

- Oh oui ! Une jeune fille venait quelquefois la voir. Elles semblaient même très proches.

- Quel était son nom ?

- Je... Vous en souvenez-vous, ma sœur ? J'ai peur d'avoir... oublié cette information primordiale.

- Je crains, très chère, que ma mémoire ne me joue des tours également...

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Hermione. Vous m'avez déjà bien aidé et je vous en remercie infiniment.

- Ce fut avec plaisir , très chère . A plus tard ... fit la première jumelle en tournant à nouveau sur elle-même .

...

Hermione entra dans une Grande Salle bondée . Cependant , ses amis lui avaient bien entendu gardé une place. Elle s'installa donc entre Harry et Ron, en diagonale avec Lexi. Les garçons remarquèrent bien vite le froid qui régnait toujours entre elles. De plus, Hermione n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Ça va, 'Mione ?, demanda prudemment Ron.

- Très bien, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Non, ça ne va pas… Ca se voit sur ton visage et à ta voix…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ?, s'agaça-t-elle.

Ils restèrent tous bouche bée par la réaction d'Hermione. Ce ton sec ne lui ressemblait pas.

- C'est toujours cette histoire avec Lexi, c'est ça ?, demanda Harry. Elle nous a raconté votre entrevue, Hermione.

- Et quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est gros comme une maison qu'elle nous cache encore des choses !, affirma Hermione en regardant la concernée dans les yeux.

- Hermione, c'est tout de même ta cousine !, lui chuchota Harry.

- Et alors ? Je ne le sais que depuis hier, alors le fait de ne pas la considérer comme telle n'est pas un crime.

- Hermione ! A ta place, je serais ravie de ...

- Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, Ginny ! Et tu ne peux définitivement pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête !

- Mais tu crois que l'ignorer ainsi l'aide ?, s'écria Ron.

- Quoi !, s'exclama Hermione, choquée par les paroles de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Elle l'a très mal vécu, Hermione. Nous étions là pour la réconforter, ce matin.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux. Parce que tu crois que moi, je le vis bien, peut-être ? C'est moi la victime dans cette histoire ! C'est moi que vous devriez réconforter !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu refuses de l'écouter que nous devons faire comme toi ! Nous avons confiance en elle ! Il y a encore deux semaines, tu nous réprimandais à ce sujet !, s'exclama Harry.

- Il y a deux semaines, nous n'étions encore au courant de rien, Harry !

- Mais pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle nous cache des choses ?, demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je le sens, c'est tout.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu lui en veux simplement de ne pas t'avoir parlé tout de suite mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer. On essaye d'être objectifs, Hermione. Aide-nous un peu.

- Mais ma parole, je rêve !, cria-t-elle en se levant. Même mes amis sont contre moi, maintenant ?

Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Rogue.

- Miss Granger ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que vous attirez l'attention sur vous d'une telle façon. Vous serez collée demain soir !

Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis partit en trombes se réfugier dans sa chambre. Mais elle tourna vite en rond dans la pièce, telle une lionne en cage. Elle était furieuse.

« C'est impossible ! Mes amis qui agissent ainsi ! Cette inconnue qui prétend être ma cousine, qui ne me l'annonce que des mois plus tard, et qui se fait ensuite passer pour la victime ! »

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien à tout ça. Elle avait juste assez…

Elle alla dans la salle de bains afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle observa son reflet dans la glace. La haine, l'incompréhension, la peur ainsi que la douleur se lisaient sur son visage ! Elle hurla puis en regardant plus profondément le miroir, il se brisa. Hébétée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien. Elle n'avait rien jeté. Rien n'était entré en contact avec la glace et pourtant, celle-ci s'était brisée. Elle songea qu'elle était en train de devenir complètement folle. Elle regagna sa chambre pour récupérer sa baguette et réparer le miroir. Hurler comme elle venait de le faire lui avait fait du bien. Heureusement d'ailleurs que la pièce était insonorisée...Une fois le miroir réparé, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit. Sa tête bourdonnait toujours, mais elle se sentait plus... légère ?

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes et tenta de se mettre à la place de ses amis. Une fille en qui vous avez confiance annonce à votre meilleure amie qu'elle est sa cousine. Votre meilleure amie le prend mal, pourtant, vous ne trouvez pas cela si grave. Votre meilleure amie dit qu'elle sent que sa "cousine" vous cache encore des choses, qu'elle le sent, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Vous essayez de la raisonner, vous lui exposez que cette personne est de son sang, que la confiance s'impose et que ça ne peut être qu'une bonne chose. Mais votre amie ne voit pas les choses ainsi. La cousine de votre amie, qui s'avère être une très bonne amie aussi, se sent mal d'avoir causé tant de trouble. Vous essayez d'être objectif. Vous la réconfortez et vous cherchez toute la journée votre amie qui semble s'être volatilisée. Lorsque vous la trouvez enfin, vous essayez une nouvelle fois de la convaincre du ridicule de la situation, mais elle préfère partir plutôt que de vous écouter…

Cette histoire était digne des séries télés moldues où il faut suivre au moins cent épisodes pour la comprendre !

Hermione comprit que ses amis essayaient seulement de les aider à se réconcilier, elle et Lexi. Ils étaient simplement maladroits. En faisant passer Lexi pour une victime pour qu'elle-même s'en veuille, qu'elles se fassent un câlin et que tout redevienne comme avant ! Le problème était qu'Hermione était bien trop têtue. Et qu'elle sentait que Lexi ne s'était pas entièrement ouverte. Il faudrait qu'elle leur parle dès le lendemain, seule à seuls.

Elle se mit à fredonner un doux air qui lui passait par la tête. Après une minute, elle entendit un « clic ». Elle se redressa et regarda sa porte. Toujours fermée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit, dans ce cas ?

Elle regarda son lit, puis son armoire. Rien. Son regard se tourna alors vers la commode près de son lit. La commode dont le tiroir était bloqué et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à ouvrir. Elle tira la poignet du tiroir pour constater qu'il était ouvert. De plus, il ne semblait pas être vide. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit un livre d'une couleur magnifique. Elle n'avait jamais vu couleur aussi belle. C'était un bleu-vert si intense qu'on ne pouvait savoir si le bleu ou le vert dominait. Au centre se découpait un losange noir. Elle admira le livre quelques instants encore avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Mais il était vide. Rien n'avait été écrit à l'intérieur. Elle inspecta chaque page et put donc constater avec bonheur qu'il n'appartenait donc à personne ! Elle caressait la couverture lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Elle grommela un "Entrez" et Malefoy apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Elle le regarda un instant puis son regard revint sur le carnet, beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Alors, Granger, ça fait quoi d'être collée pour la première fois ?

- Bizarrement, rien.

Sa voix était neutre. En ce moment précis, elle ne ressentait rien. Son attention était seulement attirée par ce carnet.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Malefoy après une minute de silence.

- Un carnet.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !, s'exclama-t-il ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'approcha puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Il est vraiment...

- Magnifique, termina Hermione.

- Hmmm... Alors, tu es en froid avec tes amis ?

- Oui et non.

- Oui et non ?

- Oui à cause de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, et non parce que... je ne leur en veux pas. Ils essayent simplement d'être objectifs même s'ils ne me comprennent pas...

- Tu ne leur en veux pas ? Tes "meilleurs amis" prennent la défense d'une autre et...

- Ils l'ont simplement réconforté.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il y a eu entre Davids et toi ?

- Non.

- Mais que veux-tu dire par "ils ne me comprennent pas" ?

- Personne ne peut me comprendre. J'ai... Je sens que Lexi nous cache des choses. Je ne peux l'expliquer.

- Je l'ai toujours su, moi. Alors je te comprends.

- C'est vrai ?, fit-elle en tournant son visage vers Malefoy.

- Oui. Je te l'avais même dit. Mais tu as visiblement oublié cette conversation !, constata-t-il en s levant, lui adressant un sourire « Malefoyen ».

- Et qu'est ce que tu m'avais dit au cours de cette conversation ?

- Qu'il suffisait seulement de fouiller les secrets pour les déterrer !

- Mais oui ! Je m'en souviens. C'était la première fois que nous faisions nos recherches ensemble !

- Tu m'avais même dit que si Davids cachait un secret, ce ne serait pas pour ça qu'elle te ferait du mal.

- Oui... Et je le pense toujours, d'ailleurs.

- Alors pourquoi lui fais-tu la tête ?

- Parce qu'elle nous cache des choses et qu'elle affirme le contraire !, s'écria Hermione en se levant. Je ne donne pas mon amitié à n'importe qui !

- Et donc ?

- Donc tant qu'elle ne me parlera pas de tout ça ...

- Tu ne lui reparleras pas !

- Exactement ! Je ne vais pas me faire avoir et la laisser me piquer mes amis ! J'irais d'ailleurs leur parler dès demain.

- Tes amis sont aussi fautifs, dans l'histoire.

- Non. Ils essayent simplement d'être compréhensifs.

- Bien. Alors réconcilies-toi vite avec eux, parce qu'ils sont collés avec toi.

- Qui ça ?

- Weasmoche et Potty ...

- Et qui d'autre ?

- Blaise et moi.

- Pourquoi toi et Zabini êtes-vous collés ?

- Parce que Rogue nous a pris en train de reparler du nouvel état de son bureau en rigolant, et ça ne lui a pas plu.

Hermione eu un petit rire. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour être si peu discret. Malefoy fut ravi de l'avoir fait rire. Malgré sa haine envers elle, il se devait de la réconforter. Pour retrouver face à lui la lionne battante de toujours.

- Je te laisse. Mais n'oublie pas que tu dors dans mon lit, rappela-t-il, moqueur.

- Oh non, pas ce soir !

- Oh que si !

- Je te dis que non ! Et tu ne me forceras pas à dormir dans ton lit !

- Bien, fit-il l'air de rien. Je te laisse dormir dans ton lit, ce soir.

- Merci.

Et il s'en alla, une idée bien précise en tête. Il ne se faisait jamais avoir, et encore moins par une Gryffondor.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Hermione lança un sort de protection à son carnet. Elle voulait y écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'Alweena avait un carnet. Pour se libérer, se vider l'esprit lorsqu'elle allait mal. Elle se mit à l'œuvre aussitôt, et écrivit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

A 22h30, elle se décida enfin à fermer le livre et à le ranger dans la commode. Elle enfila un pyjama bien chaud puis s'allongea dans son lit. Il était différent du lit vert et argent. Tout d'abord, les draps y était chauds et doux tandis que ceux de Malefoy était glissants et frais. Les deux oreillers étaient bien plus gros et moelleux que ceux du serpentard. Et le lit était un peu plus petit, ce qui le rendait plus confortable. Elle sombrait déjà dans un demi-sommeil quand elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser dans son lit. Elle sursauta mais sentit un souffle près de son oreille :

- Sache qu'un pari est un pari et tu te dois de le respecter.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour constater que Malefoy était tranquillement allongé près d'elle.

- Tu es fou ?, fit-elle, à présent tout à fait réveillée.

- Je ne me laisse pas avoir aussi facilement, tu aurais dû trouver ça louche dès le début.

- Malefoy, il est hors de question que tu dormes là !

- Trop tard, je suis installé. Maintenant, je ne suis pas venu faire la causette mais dormir, affirma-t-il en récupérant un des deux oreillers.

- Crétin !, cracha Hermione en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui .

-Merci , cela me touche vraiment .

...

...

...

_ A présent , je vais mourir ._

_Je m'enpare de la dague à mes côtés , la dague des Opalie . Seule une Opalie peut la brandir .__ Je sens cette brulure en moi. Cela va bientôt cesser, je le sais. Je découpe une partie de mon tee-shirt. Je peux la voir. La cicatrice obtenue, mon bébé. Cette marque au niveau de mon cœur. C'est aussi le moment de te donner un prénom. Je le connais depuis bien longtemps, mon trésor. Tu as le plus beau prénom jamais porté sur cette terre, tout comme tu seras la plus belle personne qui n'ai jamais existé. Avec ma dague, je suis ma cicatrice, fendant ma peau, et le sang s'écoule. Je trempe la dague dans mon sang, et l'enfonce un peu plus en moi. J'ai mal. Je dois t'infliger cela à toi aussi. Je te marque de la même façon, déchirant ta peau fine. Tu pleures. J'enfonce un peu plus la dague. Tes cris augmentent, de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus insupportables. Je récite l'incantation... "Que mon pouvoir lui soit donné, que ma vie me soit ôtée, que mon âme soit libérée, que son destin soit tracé" ! Un puissant jet de lumière irradie soudain de la plaie sur ma poitrine, pour pénétrer dans la tienne. Je sens la vie m'échapper. Mon âme sera toujours avec toi, ne l'oublie pas. Je serais toujours avec toi et je t'aiderais quand tu en auras besoin, mon ange adoré. Je serai toujours là... Adieu. "_

- Granger ! Granger !

Hermione s'agitait dans son lit. Elle avait affreusement mal au cœur et sa main était crispée sur sa poitrine. Ce rêve était d'une immense intensité. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Elle agrippait nerveusement les draps. Malefoy, désemparé, la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle s'apaisa progressivement. Il la berça doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Chuuuut. Ça va aller...

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Granger. Mais elle sembla s'apaiser et se rendormir doucement. Il la rallongea délicatement au bout de dix minutes. Il regarda l'heure. 6h05. Il se recoucha à son tour mais ne se rendormit pas, de peur que cela lui reprenne.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose changeait en lui. Il n'était pas censé apprécier Granger. Dans la semaine, le comportement, les gestes et les regards de Varsiel sur elle l'avaient mis hors de lui. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer dans le parc la veille. Et puis, il avait passé une journée entière avec elle. L'avait écouté lorsqu'elle s'était confiée. Avait été agacé du comportement de ses amis. Et voilà qu'à présent, il la réconfortait en pleine nuit !

Il tenta de se convaincre que tout cela ne signifiait rien. Mais ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas ramené une fille dans son lit. Il soupira, maudissant Granger. Ce soir, il irait bien voir une jolie Poufsouffle , bien blonde, artificielle et absolument idiote. L'opposé même de Granger. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit le réveil sonner. Il sentit Granger bouger près de lui mais ne bougea pas, fixant toujours le plafond. Il décida de ne pas lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'étira avant de se redresser doucement.

- Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai mal à la tête. Et toi ?

- Tu as bougé toute la nuit, alors…Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Bien évidemment, et il le savait très bien. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas gesticulé ainsi.

- Non, répondit-elle.

Sans demander d'explications, il alla se doucher rapidement tandis qu'elle faisait le lit d'un coup de baguette. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar mais avait vu la suite à son rêve. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'elle voyait autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait vu la mort de cette femme. Elle l'avait même senti. Elle avait senti la brûlure. Elle prépara ses affaires de toilette et attendit que Malefoy sorte de la salle de bains pour prendre sa place. Elle se sentait bien tout à coup. Cette nuit lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle se sentait... légère et de bonne humeur. Une fois prête, elle sortit, et descendit dans la salle commune, où elle répondit au beau sourire d'Ethan.

- Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup mieux qu'hier, et toi ?

- Je vais bien. Tu pourrais m'aider pour un devoir de sortilèges ?

- Bien sur. Après ma colle de ce soir, si tu veux ?

- D'accord. Ca fait bizarre…Hermione Granger collée ! Ces mots ne vont vraiment pas ensembles !

- Rogue ne l'entend visiblement pas de cette oreille...

Ils se rendirent ensembles à la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers de leurs amis respectifs. Hermione eut le cœur serré en repensant à la scène qu'elle leur avait fait hier. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des serpentards et vit que Malefoy l'observait. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et il lui répondit par le même geste. D'un pas déterminé, elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

- Bonjour.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris.

- Euh... Bonjour, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai à vous parler... Ginny, Ron et Harry.

- D'accord. Mais mange un morceau avec nous..., proposa Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci. Allons-y.

- On te suit.

Ils suivirent alors Hermione jusque la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- _Lucida_ !

Ils s'installèrent mais Hermione resta debout, les regardant tour à tour.

- Votre amitié est vraiment tout pour moi. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous perdre pour si peu. Je me suis emportée hier car je me sentais mal. J'avais besoin de vider mon cœur de tout ce qu'il contenait. Ce que j'ai fait toute la journée. De votre côté, je sais que c'était difficile à comprendre. Que si j'avais été présente, vous seriez venus me voir pour comprendre. Mais vous n'avez eu que la version de Lexi. Je sais qu'elle vous a dit la vérité, je n'en doute pas. Vous avez essayé de comprendre mon point de vue d'une mauvaise manière. Et cela m'a vraiment... touché. Je veux dire, j'allais plutôt bien après m'être défoulée, mais tout ça m'a fait sentir encore plus mal qu'auparavant. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je ne vous en veux pas. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous m'en vouliez non plus et...

- Nous avons compris, Hermione, assura Harry en se levant. A vrai dire, nous sommes les seuls fautifs, dans toute cette histoire. Nous n'aurions pas dû commencer comme ça...

- C'est bon, Harry.

- C'est nous qui avions peur de te perdre, renchérit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas mieux ?

- Je vais fabuleusement et vraisemblablement beaucoup mieux ! Cette nuit a été revigorante.

- Et Malefoy, dans tout ça ?, demanda Ron avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Il me laisse tranquille pour l'instant. Et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi !, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Et que vas-tu faire avec Lexi ?, s'enquit Harry.

- Eh bien... Je ne veux pas lui reparler. J'ai réfléchi à ça, aussi. Le fait que je sente qu'elle nous ment encore…Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment me comprendre mais... A propos, pourquoi êtes-vous collés ?, demanda-t-elle abruptement, changeant tout à coup de sujet.

- A cause de Malefoy, fit Ron, rageur.

- Ouais…Il parlait de la déco à Zabini et, selon Rogue, "nous a mentionné dans son récit", expliqua Harry.

- Lexi est donc collée aussi...

- Moi aussi, si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta Ginny. Alors que je n'ai fait que les défendre.

- Eh bien, ça promet, ce soir !, fit Hermione.

- Le comble de tout : on commence par Potions, et le mieux serait d'y aller maintenant si vous ne voulez pas de colle supplémentaire !, commenta Ron.

Et ils partirent pour deux heures de cours de Potions. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le professeur, à leur grand soulagement. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et le cours put commencer.

- Bien, j'ai noté le travail que vous avez fait par groupe. Avec vos notes, j'ai composé des groupes de même niveau. Cela veut donc dire que ceux qui ont obtenu les meilleures notes auront les sujets les plus durs, et inversement, annonça Rogue en regardant Ron, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Donc, premier groupe : Weasley, Parkinson et Finnigan. Absolument pathétique. Voici la potion que vous aurez à me rendre à la fin de l'heure.

Il continua à annoncer les groupes, accompagnant les noms d'appréciations, ou plutôt de critiques.

- A présent, le groupe au niveau le plus élevé : Granger, Davids et Malefoy. Très bon travail. Tenez.

Tous allèrent rejoindre leur groupe. Hermione songea qu'elle jouait vraiment de malchance. Non seulement elle se retrouvait avec Malefoy mais en plus avec Lexi.

- Je vais chercher les ingrédients, fit Hermione.

- Et moi, le matériel, s'exclama Lexi .

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous attendre !, ironisa Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Chacune des deux filles partit donc chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elles revinrent et ils purent commencer la potion. Malefoy était entre les deux et n'aimait pas du tout le silence pesant qui régnait dans le groupe. Il fit donc exprès de jeter dans le chaudron deux feuilles de Glutosia au lieu d'une seule.

- Malefoy ! Fais un peu attention !, s'indigna Hermione.

- Je m'ennuie, Granger, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire rater cette potion !, intervint Lexi.

- Ma parole, vous êtes des copies conformes, toutes les deux !, grommela Malefoy tout en rectifiant son erreur volontaire.

Hermione rougit à ses paroles. Harry, qui avait entendu les paroles de Malefoy, songea que ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Effectivement, si on y regardait de près, Hermione et Lexi se ressemblaient pas mal.

- Potter ! Rajoutes-en deux !, l'interpella Zabini.

- C'est bon, j'allais le faire !, râla-t-il.

- Non, tu étais en train de regarder les autres. C'est l'histoire entre Davids et Granger qui t'inquiète ?, insista Zabini.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !, répondit Harry en jetant deux brindilles de Belladone dans le chaudron.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, concentre-toi un peu, tu as oublié une feuille !

...

- Et voilà !, lança Hermione en rajoutant la touche finale à la potion. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre deux petites secondes...

La potion prit alors la couleur rouge sang attendue, signe qu'elle était parfaitement réussie.

- Avec vingt minutes d'avance. C'est un exploit ! Bon travail !, les félicita Rogue en passant devant leur chaudron.

Ils rangèrent leur matériel et attendirent sagement la fin du cours, chacun de leur côté. Malefoy regarda Davids et remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de regarder vers Hermione. Il tourna la tête vers Granger et constata qu'elle faisait de même. Il soupira de lassitude et posa sa tête dans sa main. Il soupira ainsi régulièrement, agacé du comportement des deux jeunes filles.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter ça ?, tonnèrent-elles en même temps, au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non. Je m'ennuie.

- Eh bien, nous aussi, mais nous n'embêtons pas les autres pour autant !, rétorqua Lexi.

- De toute façon, Davids, personne ne s'intéresse à toi !, lança-t-il méchamment.

- Crétin !, marmonna-t-elle en se détournant à nouveau.

Hermione l'imita, sans un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua que Granger griffonnait sur un parchemin. Il se pencha légèrement et vit qu'il s'agissait en réalité du carnet avec lequel il l'avait vu la veille. Hermione capta son regard et referma le carnet d'un geste sec, se retournant vers lui.

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, commença-t-elle.

- Je voulais juste voir ce que tu écrivais ou dessinais…, plaida-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !, s'exclama-t-elle en glissant le carnet dans son sac.

- Pourquoi ranges-tu tes affaires ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, fit-il remarquer.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la sonnerie retentit.

- Comment as-tu su ?, s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Intuition féminine..., murmura-t-elle en haussant les épaules, avant de s'éloigner vers ses amis.

...

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Les cours se déroulaient comme à l'ordinaire. Ennuyeux pour certains, passionnants pour d'autres. Essentiellement pour Hermione, en fait. La main toujours levée pour déverser son savoir. La journée de cours touchant à sa fin, Hermione rejoignit sa salle commune afin de déposer ses affaires et lire un peu avant sa colle.

A dix-huit heures, les cinq Gryffondors et les trois serpentards se rendirent dans la salle de colle, où les attendait leur professeur de potions.

- Sachez, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, que votre attitude est totalement puérile et insensée. J'exige que l'un d'entre vous me raconte tout depuis le début.

Tous commencèrent à parler en même temps, mis à part Ginny. Le professeur le remarqua bien vite.

- Une personne à la fois. Weasley ?, lança-t-il en tournant la tête vers Ginny.

- Euh... Eh bien, Malefoy et Lexi... se sont lancé un duel. Le gagnant devait remporter le pari. Lexi a perdu et... son gage consistait à redécorer le château.

- Et qui a eu cette brillante idée ?, grinça Rogue.

- Malefoy. Et, certains d'entre nous devaient faire d'autres choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- A votre place, je ne voudrais pas le savoir..., assura Ginny en frissonnant de dégout.

- Soit. Vous êtes donc tous responsables dans cette histoire ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Vraiment ? Même vous, Miss Granger ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas la raison de votre colle, je me trompe ?

- Non, professeur.

- Bien. Vous allez me récurer tous ces chaudrons derrière moi. Bonne chance à vous, c'est vraiment... collé ?, fit-il, moqueur.

Et il partit, laissant les élèves face à des dizaines de chaudrons crasseux. Tous se mirent à la tâche sans échanger un mot. Mais au bout d'un moment, Malefoy finit par briser le silence.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous en froid ?

- De quoi je me mêle, Malefoy ?, cracha Lexi.

- La ferme, Davids !, lança Parkinson.

- Elle ne t'a pas parlé !, la défendit Ron.

- Et toi, on t'a parlé peut-être ?, intervint Zabini.

- Alors pourquoi toi, tu interviens ?, demanda Harry.

Hermione se contentait de frotter un énième chaudron. Elle était de bonne humeur et comptait le rester, le mieux était donc de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle souriait malgré elle. Elle se sentait bien. Elle les regarda et s'arrêta de frotter. Tous l'observaient bizarrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va ?, questionna Ginny.

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- C'est fou comme tu es lunatique, 'Mione, constata Ron avec un sourire incrédule. Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

- Garde ça pour toi, le rouquin !

- Parkinson, moins on t'entend, mieux on se porte alors ferme-la !

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais t'obéir, Weasmoche ?

Hermione se remit au nettoyage, les ignorant à nouveau. Malefoy avait remarqué ce drôle d'air qui ornait sur son visage. Elle était vraiment bizarre, en ce moment. Il haussa les épaules et se remis au travail à son tour. La fin de la colle arriva rapidement, malgré leurs chamailleries incessantes. Hermione avait à peine ouvert la bouche. Elle sortit avec ses amis et regagna avec eux la salle commune des Gryffondors.

...

...

...

La fin de la semaine arriva lentement pour Hermione . Chaque nuit , le même rêve revenait la hanter . Elle parlait un peu plus avec Malefoy et ils faisaient un peu moins de recherches ensemble . ensemble. Ils cherchaient toujours pourquoi Alweena se rendait souvent dans la Forêt Interdite. Rien ne s'améliorait entre Lexi et Hermione, au comble de leurs amis. Hermione se sentait mal, comme lors de son premier malaise, mais en moins violent, comme le lui avait alors expliqué Lexi.

Ce matin-là, elle se réveilla doucement dans le grand lit. Elle s'étira tout en gardant les yeux fermés, refusant de les ouvrir.

- Nostalgique ?, murmura une voix près d'elle.

- Même pas.

- Je vais te manquer la nuit prochaine.

- Même pas.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se leva. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains et se prépara tranquillement. Elle avait décidé qu'en ce beau dimanche, elle irait parler à Dumbledore. Alweena avait été son élève. Il devait bien se souvenir d'elle, comme il l'avait laissé entendre avant la rentrée, lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. Et surtout, il devait bien avoir remarqué l'incroyable ressemblance entre elle et Alweena. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant au sujet des sosies. Juste qu'ils devaient être issus de la même famille et avec au moins 300 ans d'écart, ce qui ne correspondait pas. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Alweena. Et si Dumbledore était incapable de répondre à ses questions ?

Peut importait. L'important serait d'apprendre le maximum de choses. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il donc rien dit à l'Ordre ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa puis se parfuma avant de sortir. Il était dix heures et elle allait prendre un bon petit déjeuner seule, puisque ses amis s'entraînaient. Elle commença à manger tranquillement. Comme les Gryffondors avaient écrasé les Poufsouffles la veille, ils se préparaient à présent pour la semaine suivante et le match contre les Serdaigle. Elle fut vite interrompue dans ses pensées par Neville, qui s'installa en face d'elle.

- Salut, Hermione !

- Bonjour, Neville. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude ! fit-elle en souriant.

Il prit un pain puis rougit. Hermione allait poser une question mais elle se retourna et vit qu'il dévorait Hannah Abbot des yeux.

- Elle te plaît ?, demanda-t-elle.

Neville avala de travers et s'étouffa. Hermione lui lança un sort pour que le bout de pain se décoince dans sa gorge mais il continua à tousser, attirant les regards sur lui.

- Désolée..., s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, elle me plaît.

- C'est mignon !, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Tu es allé lui parler ?

- Je suis bien trop timide pour ça.

- Elle non plus n'a pas l'air insensible à ton charme. Tu devrais aller lui parler, affirma-t-elle après qu'il eut avalé, de peur qu'il ne s'étouffe à nouveau.

- Je... Je ne pense pas...

- Allez, Neville ! Tu es un Gryffondor ! Tu peux le faire !

- J'essaierai dans la journée..., céda-t-il finalement.

- Bien !

...

-Pansy , tu me gonfles ! , s'exlama Draco .

Celle-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de glousser et baissa les yeux sur son jus de citrouille . Le serpentard tourna alors la tête et son regard fut attiré par une jolie fille qui venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. Elle s'installa seule à sa table. Elle avait l'air plongée dans de profondes réflexions. En cet instant, il la trouva magnifique. Il ne la connaissait pas ainsi. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Aucun artifice n'ornait son visage. Sa tenue impeccable était simple, contrastant avec celle, plus sophistiquée, des autres filles. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un garçon maladroit, à l'air bête et naïf. Elle lui adressa un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret. Le garçon s'installa près d'elle. Soudain, elle se retourna avant d'esquisser un petit sourire malicieux. Puis, elle lui dit quelque chose. Le pauvre type s'étouffa. Draco eut un sourire moqueur face à ce spectacle. Elle lui lança un sort. Il put lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'excusait, après quoi, ils poursuivirent leur conversation sans que son sourire ne la quitte.

- Draco ?

- Mmmmh ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu mates Granger ?, lui chuchota Blaise.

- Je regardais cet imbécile de Londubat…Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Que tu dois être sacrément en manque pour la mater ainsi !

- C'est clair, fit-il en secouant la tête et fermant les yeux.

- Il faudrait te caser, vieux…

- Me caser ?

- Oui. Une petite amie qui durerait plus d'une semaine. Tu n'as jamais gardé la même fille dans ton lit plus de ce laps de temps…

Draco faillit s'étouffer en songeant que si…Il y avait eu Granger. Il secoua la tête, désemparé.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais. Je ne connais rien à l'amour, Blaise.

- Tu peux rester avec une fille sans pour autant l'aimer.

- Ca serait vraiment bête. Non merci, je me contente très bien de mon statut.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une jolie fille à séduire. Il remarqua que Granger était partie et que Patil et Brown avaient pris sa place. Une Serdaigle de septième année attira son attention. Il avait déjà entendu parler d'elle. Flora Tarse.

- J'ai trouvé..., fit-il, le regard soudain enflammé. Je t'en dirais des nouvelles ce soir, dit-il en se levant.

- Bonne chance.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je le sais.

...

Hermione était dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et étudiait un livre sur toutes les créatures pouvant vivre dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse qu'Alweena s'intéressait aux animaux dangereux. Cela devait sûrement avoir un lien avec un animal, quoi d'autre ? Connaissait-elle des Vélanes ? Des vampires ? Ou encore des Lussia ?

Qu'est-ce qu'Alweena aurait-elle pu faire d'autre dans ce lieu ? Il n'y avait que des créatures dangereuses dans cette forêt. Peut-être avait-elle recherché des créatures rares ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Elle n'avait vraiment aucune piste. Dumbledore était en réunion. Peut-être l'aiderait-il après. Elle continua d'éplucher le livre pour découvrir quelles sortes de créatures vivaient dans la forêt.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas, et se dissimula, ne voulant pas être dérangée.

- Je sais que tu es là, Granger. Je t'ai entendu, et n'importe qui aurait pu le faire ! Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un Hyppogriffe !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

- Je voulais voir où tu en étais avec les animaux.

- Nulle part.

- Et sur les Opalie ?

- Nulle part, répéta-t-elle.

- Fantastique ! Eh bien, je vois que nous avançons à grands pas !, ironisa Malefoy.

- Si c'est pour te moquer, tu peux partir, j'ai des recherches à faire !, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- J'ai des suggestions... Peut-être que les Opalie avaient un lien avec une créature, d'où leur grande puissance.

- Impossible. Nous l'aurions appris dans les livres ou le Grimoire.

- Peut-être pas... Sinon, elles avaient des activités pas si blanches que ça et avaient besoin d'ingrédients ou de matériaux que l'on ne trouve que dans cette forêt.

- J'y ai déjà pensé…, murmura-t-elle, songeuse. Ecoute, je dois aller voir Dumbledore, maintenant.

Elle lui passa le livre, mais se figea, sentant une présence.

- Attends..., souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a quelqu'un.

- Tu as entendu du bruit ?

- Non. Mais il y a quelqu'un, affirma-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, comment sais-tu que...

Des bruits de pas rapides se firent alors entendre, s'éloignant. Ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils venaient de se faire prendre par quelqu'un.

- Qui était-ce ?, formula Hermione à voix haute.

- Bonne question, Granger ! On verra ça plus tard. Va voir Dumbledore.

Elle acquiesça et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ne croisa pas beaucoup de monde, se fit bousculer par une Victoria pressée et arriva face à la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Chocogrenouille », annonça-t-elle.

La gargouille pivota et elle gravit l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle frappa à la porte et entra après avoir attendu l'accord de son professeur.

- Miss Granger. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

- Merci. Je voulais vous parler des recherches concernant Alweena Opalie. Pourriez-vous me donner quelques informations à son sujet ?

- As-tu déjà vu une photo d'elle ?

- Oui. Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Je l'ignore. Alweena était intelligente, douce, et solitaire.

- Je sais déjà cela. Y aurait-il autre chose, quelque chose qu'on ne trouve pas dans les livres ?

- Je lui ai promis de tout garder pour moi. Je suis désolé, Miss, mais je suis un homme de parole.

- Je vous en prie. Je dois découvrir cette personne qui tuera Voldemort. A moins que vous ne sachiez déjà de qui il s'agit ?

- Hélas, non. Je ne peux vous dire qu'une seule chose, qui ne vous servira peut-être pas. Cela remonte à Coral Opalie. L'une des plus grandes sorcières de tous les temps. C'était une fée.

- Une fée !

- Ce sont normalement des créatures lumineuses, colorées et possédant des ailes. Mais Coral ne l'était que grâce à son don de métamorphe. Cela l'a fait devenir fée. Mais elle pouvait reprendre une apparition plus humaine quant elle le voulait.

- Et qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec Alweena ?

- Les fées engendrent des fées, très chère. Ce qui veut dire...

- ... qu'Alweena Opalie était une fée. Merci professeur. Je vais vous laisser.

- Bien. Au revoir, Miss Granger.

- Au revoir..., fit-elle, distraitement, déjà plongée dans ses réflexions.

Est-ce que toutes les Opalies pouvaient se transformer en fée ? C'était pour le moins incroyable. Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Personne ne le remarqua, à part une personne non loin d'eux. Hermione rejoignit ses amis et ne les salua même pas en s'installant près d'eux, trop pressée de leur faire part de ses découvertes.

- J'ai appris quelque chose d'incroyable ! Je vous en parlerais après, annonça-t-elle en regardant ses trois amis.

Lexi comprit qu'elle ne serait pas de la partie, une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'elle sache si Hermione allait bien. Et elle s'en voulait énormément, car même lorsque toute la vérité serait dévoilée, Hermione risquait de lui en vouloir tout autant, si ce n'était plus.

- Incroyable dans quel sens ?, demanda Ginny.

- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais c'est une information vraiment importante !

- Bien.

Ils finirent donc de manger, échangeant tout juste quelques mots, discutant de choses et d'autres. Hermione ignorait toujours Lexi et Lexi faisait de même de son côté, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Le repas terminé, Hermione et ses trois amis quittèrent la Grande Salle, laissant Lexi avec les autres Gryffondors.

Arrivés dans la salle commune des Préfets, Harry s'assit le premier sur le fauteuil rouge et or, malgré les protestations de Ron. Ginny et Ron prirent une chaise.

- Bien. Je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour lui parler d'Alweena. Mais il lui a promis autrefois de ne jamais rien dévoiler à son sujet. Ce qu'il m'a révélé concerne toutes les Opalie…Alweena, tout comme ses ancêtres, était une fée.

- Mais ce n'était pas une sorcière ?, demanda Harry après un long silence.

- Elle l'était également.

Elle leur expliqua alors comment les Opalie étaient devenues des fées.

- En gros, c'était une Sorfée..., lança Ron.

- Une quoi ?, s'exclama Ginny.

- Je viens de l'inventer. Sorcière et fée… Sorfée !, expliqua Ron, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

- Disons donc que les Opalie étaient des Sorfées…, reprit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Après quoi, la conversation s'orienta vers le Quidditch et Hermione n'écouta plus ses amis que d'une oreille. Elle pensait à Alweena, se rendant dans la Forêt Interdite. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était une fée ? Pour se transformer, si elle en était capable, ou aller à la rencontre d'autres fées ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des voix de plus en plus fortes. Elle écouta plus attentivement la conversation, sans pour autant détourner son regard du sol. Elle reconnut des voix reconnaissables entre mille.

- Nous restons ici si nous en avons envie !, grondait Malefoy, menaçant.

- En réalité, nous voulons juste nous débarrasser de Pansy. Et comme elle évite Potter comme la peste, cette pièce reste notre meilleur refuge, expliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Blaise ?, s'exclama Malefoy.

- En tout cas, c'est la raison pour laquelle je viens ici !

Hermione ricana légèrement en imaginant Parkinson leur coller aux basques avant de s'enfuir à la simple vue de Harry. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la Gryffondor qui fixait toujours le sol.

- Elle est devenue folle ?, demanda Malefoy.

- Tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?, rétorqua Hermione, malicieuse.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, jouant l'indifférence.

- Crois-moi, tu l'es déjà bien assez comme ça !

- Merci, Malefoy. C'est charmant, ça me touche !

Tout le monde regardait cet échange pour le moins étrange. Hermione se leva et s'éloigna mais Harry l'appela.

- Hermione ? Où vas-tu ?

- A la bibliothèque. Venez !

Et ses amis lui emboitèrent le pas. Avant de sortir, Harry se retourna vers les Serpentards, leur lançant une dernière pique.

- Faites attention à vous, je pars !

- On survivra, Potter !, répliqua Malefoy en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil vert et argent.

...

_- « Les fées sont des être purs, connu pour leur vertu et leurs dons. Ces êtres lumineux se différencient par leur couleur. Les bleues sont les fées de l'eau. Les vertes sont celles de la terre. Les rouges, celles du feu et les blanches, celles de l'air. Ce sont les êtres les plus doux qui puissent existent. Cependant, une haine ancestrale vis-à-vis des humains les rend agressives en présence de l'un d'entre eux. Le sang de fée est très rare et très vivifiant. En effet, il est emplit de son pouvoir. Le trafic de sang de fée est malheureusement relativement courant. Il peut donner des pouvoirs temporaires à la personne qui le boit. » _Serait-ce pour cela que Voldemort voulait Alweena ?, s'interrogea Hermione à voix haute, en terminant sa lecture.

- Aucune idée. Il y a beaucoup de fées…Pourquoi elle ?, demanda Harry.

- Alweena était non seulement une fée, mais elle possédait tous les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres. La puissance du sang de fée allié à celui d'une Opalie…Imaginez un peu ! Il faut absolument trouver cette dernière Opalie ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Et cela explique le mélange de sang lors du rituel que tu vois en rêve, Hermione !, poursuivit Harry.

- Oui et ...

Hermione s'interrompit en songeant que son rêve lui avait donné la réponse à leur principale interrogation.

- Mon rêve... Il contient une réponse ! Je sais comment la trouver ! Mais ce sera délicat...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Ron.

- Elle doit avoir une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune sur la poitrine .

...

...

...

Hermione regagna sa Salle Commune . Il n'y avait personne . Il était pourtant dix-huit heures . Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit , attrapant son carnet . Elle commença à écrire quelques mots avant d'entendre une porte claquer . Elle ferma son carnet et sortit de sa chambre . Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait , il ne s'agissait pas de Malefoy mais de Victoria . Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre lorsque cette dernière l'interpella :

-Tu aurais préféré voir Draco , n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione en se retournan vers elle .

-C'était donc ça , ces fameuses soirées à la bibliothèque ! C'était lui le fameux garçon !

Victoria lui apparut soudainement menaçante , d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sortit sa baguette pour la pointer vers le cou de la Rouge et Or .

* * *

_**Voilàà !**_

_**Une autre fin était prévue mais je préfère celle-ci , en faite .**_

_**What happens in the draco's mind ?**_

_**Suspeeeens !**_

_**Enfin , voilà quoi , je l'ai vite publié celui-ci car ce ne sera plus pareil ... :(**_

_**Enfin , j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**N'hésitez pas : Coup de gueule , coup de kiff , critique , appréciation ... j'accepte tout !  
**_

_**Review please :$**_


	9. Ch9 : L'ignorance est ton nouvel ami

_**Hellow mes lecteurs !**_

_**Je sais , cela fait longtemps , mais avec les examens et les cours , ça ne sera plus aussi fréquent !**_

_**Mais rassurez vous ! Je continuerais ma fic quoi qu'il arrive mais avec une publication par semaine ( deux si vous êtes chanceuses )**_

_**Merci au revieweuses !**_

_**Ps : Petit clin d'œil pour Paramore pour le titre du chapitre ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'ignorance est ton nouvel ami

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu m'accuses, fit calmement Hermione.

- Je m'en doute ! Je savais bien que tu faisais ta petite prude, tout ça pour aller coucher avec Drago dans la réserve de la bibliothèque !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était donc Victoria qui les avait surpris dans la réserve.

- Mais tu es folle !, s'exclama-t-elle. Jamais je ne... coucherais avec lui !, assura-t-elle en frissonnant de dégout à cette idée.

- Tu lui occupes en tout cas une bonne partie de son temps ! Et... et je ne vois pas ce que les garçons te trouvent ! Surtout lui ! Mon Drago !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec lui, à la fin !

- Il n'est qu'à moi ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui changeras ça !

- Mais je ne fais rien avec lui ! Nous faisons juste des recherches ensemble !

- Bien sur... Tu vas me le payer !

- Non, tu ne feras rien. Tu n'as pas assez de cran !, affirma Hermione, sûre d'elle.

Elle gardait la tête haute et ne ressentait aucune peur. Elle défiait Victoria du regard et ne baissait pas les yeux malgré la baguette pointée vers son cou. Victoria eut un sourire carnassier à ces paroles.

- Vraiment ?

Elle allait jeter un sort lorsque sa baguette vola de ses mains et atterrit contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Q-Qui est là ?, bredouilla-t-elle, alarmée.

Elle tremblait presque. Hermione pensa que c'était le moment d'aller chercher sa propre baguette. Elle esquissa un mouvement mais Victoria bondit sur elle et lui empoigna le cou.

- Tu ne bouges pas !, murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne. Il doit surement y avoir un champ magnétique empêchant les attaques dans cette salle commune…Qu'en dis-tu, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Ça ne peut être que ça !, siffla Hermione, comme si elle n'était pas en position de faiblesse.

- Bien. On va le faire à la moldue dans ce cas, Sang-de-bourbe !

Sur ces mots, Victoria resserra les mains au niveau du cou d'Hermione. Cette dernière essaya de repousser les mains puissantes de Victoria mais n'y arriva pas. Victoria avait tout d'une sportive. Elle, elle était menue, frêle et avait la force d'un gosse de cinq ans. Elle commençait à voir des étoiles dans son champ de vision et sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir. C'est alors qu'une lumière qui avait la même couleur que son carnet jaillit sur Victoria et la projeta au même endroit que sa baguette. La Poufsouffle fut légèrement assommée et resta ahurie.

- C'était quoi, ce truc ?, balbutia-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, toujours au sol.

- Je…Je n'en sais rien. Mais ne t'avise plus de me toucher ou tu pourrais le regretter !

- Tu me menaces ?, lança Victoria, moqueuse, tout en se relevant. Je n'ai vraiment pas peur de toi et fais attention à toi…Les rumeurs vont vite dans ce château…

- Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ces recherches, ce n'est pas moi, mais Malefoy qui te cassera la figure...

- C'est ça ! Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

- Tu devrais ! Ca ne lui plairait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il s'est abaissé à demander de l'aide à une Sang-de-bourbe.

- Tu as intérêt à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sale garce !, cracha Victoria en s'éloignant, lorsqu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Malefoy.

Elle sortit et Malefoy entra dans la salle commune. Il remarqua le vase brisé en mille morceaux sur le sol. Il le répara d'un coup de baguette et lança un regard interrogatif Hermione.

- Vous vous êtes battues ?

- Non.

- Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

- Elle sait, dit simplement Hermione.

- Pourrais-tu me donner davantage de détails ?

- C'est elle qui nous a surpris dans la réserve.

Le visage de Malefoy resta impassible. Il semblait réfléchir. Puis, il parla d'un ton neutre.

- Est-ce que cette peste a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

- Qu'on devrait faire attention, ou plutôt "lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil"...

- Je la déteste, lâcha Malefoy.

Hermione éclata de rire à ces mots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Tu la détestes mais elle est folle de toi !, fit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

Les yeux de Malefoy avaient pris une couleur dangereuse.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, faisant froid dans le dos.

- Elle allait me tuer. Elle m'a menacé parce qu'elle croyait qu'on était ensemble mais sa baguette a été détournée toute seule. Après quoi, elle a essayé de m'étrangler et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'évanouir...

Pendant qu'elle continuait son récit, Drago bouillonnait de rage. Victoria avait osé faire du mal à Granger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait soudain des envies meurtrières en cet instant.

- Alors, comment va-t-on faire ?, demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien... Nous allons l'ignorer et voir comment ça se passe.

- D'accord. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite ?, proposa-t-elle ensuite, changeant naturellement de sujet.

Malefoy se figea. Il regarda Hermione comme si elle était soudain devenue folle. Cela agaça la jeune fille car il s'agissait du même regard que lui avait lancé ses amis lorsqu'elle leur avait posé la même question.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour savoir s'il y a bien des fées dans cette forêt...

- Tu es folle ?, s'écria-t-il. Les fées sont dangereuses. Elles attaquent tous humain se trouvant sur leur chemin ! Et toi, tu veux aller prendre le thé avec elles ?

- J'ai lu qu'elles ne faisaient pas de mal à une...

Elle s'arrêta net, pinçant les lèvres. La situation était plutôt gênante. Il l'interrogea du regard avant de comprendre. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, moqueur.

- Continue, Granger…

- Elles ne font pas de mal à une vierge.

- Elles ne te feront peut-être aucun mal, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

- De toute façon, ça ne marche que pour les filles !, répliqua-t-elle puérilement.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi me demander de t'accompagner ?

- Mes amis ont refusé. Ils jugent ça trop dangereux.

- Eh bien, pour une fois, écoute-les ! Moi, je reste ici et tu devrais faire pareil !, affirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et sa chambre.

- S'il te plait, Malefoy ! Tu ne risqueras rien, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour te protéger !

- Et toi ? Tu y vas sans aucune défense ? Ce n'est pas sûr qu'elles ne te feront pas de mal… Et je te signale aussi que les fées ne sont pas les seules créatures dangereuses de cette forêt !

- La protection marchera pour nous deux, aussi. S'il te plaiiiiiit !

Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant qu'il trouva irrésistible avant de se gifler mentalement pour avoir eut une telle pensée. Il soupira, la regarda durant une minute et céda.

- Je te préviens : s'il m'arrive le moindre truc, je te garantis que je te hanterais jusqu'à ta mort et bien après !

-Merci !, s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre en courant .

-Complétement tarée !, grommela Malefoy tout en regagnant sa propre chambre .

**...**

**..**

**...**

Il attendair au pied de l'arbre où s'était déroulé le duel , un lieu éloigné des regards indiscrets . Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais , ô grand jamais , dùu accepter . Et il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait accepté !

-Psssst... Malefoy !

Drago se retourna et ne vit personne.

- Granger ?, appela-t-il.

- Qui d'autre ?, chuchota la voix près de lui, moqueuse.

- Où es-tu ? Et comment fais-tu ça ?

- Je suis derrière toi !

Il se retourna et vit une Granger souriante. Et puis, il comprit pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner. Il voulait la protéger. A nouveau, il se gifla mentalement.

- Malefoy ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Non.

- Ca a le mérite d'être sincère…, ironisa-t-elle. J'ai dit que tu ne dois absolument révéler à personne ce que je m'apprête à te montrer. Si tu le disais à qui ce soit, je te ressusciterais pour mieux te tuer après qu'Harry l'ait fait une première fois !

- Pourquoi Potter voudrait-il me tuer ? Non, attends, mauvaise question…Quelle raison pourrait bien l'amener à me haïr encore plus, au point qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir de me tuer ?

- Parce que c'est grâce à un objet qui lui est très cher que je suis ici. Et qu'il ne le sait pas.

- Tu as volé ton meilleur ami ? Cool, Granger, tu me surprends !

- Non, pas cool ! C'est pour plus de sécurité, voilà tout !

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

Malefoy en resta bouche bée. Potter possédait une cape d'invisibilité, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais réussi en s'en procurer une ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

- C'est un héritage de son père, révéla Hermione, devançant ses questions. Et il y tient énormément, alors s'il te plait, après cette soirée, tu l'oublies !

- Comment diable veux-tu que j'oublie ça ? C'est donc ainsi que Potter a pu réaliser tout ses fameux exploits ! Il se cachait là-dessous !

- Ce n'est pas la question !, le coupa sèchement Hermione. Pour l'instant, nous devons tenir à deux là-dessous.

- Et où est le problème ? C'est une cape "une place" ?

- Non, elle est assez large pour deux personnes.

- Alors, où est le problème ? répéta-t-il en s'approchant.

- Nulle part..., souffla Hermione tout en dépliant la cape avec soin.

Ils se glissèrent sous la cape, et constatèrent qu'en effet, ils étaient plutôt à l'étroit. Drago dut passer sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse rester sous la cape. Elle grogna à ce contact.

- Quoi ? Il n'y a pas assez de place, je suis obligé !, se défendit-il.

Il haussa les épaules et ils commencèrent à marcher. Hermione était tendue, du fait de la proximité de Drago. Quant à ce dernier, il ne pouvait détacher son esprit de sa main. Il eut beau se répéter que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait posé sa main à cet endroit sur un tas de filles, rien n'y faisait. C'était Granger !

- A ton avis, on a des chances d'en trouver ?, chuchota Hermione, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

- Je n'en sais rien. Cherchons.

Et ils continuèrent de marcher, et marcher encore. Ils rencontrèrent des tas d'animaux, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Malefoy fut fasciné en croisant une bête mi-tigre mi-dragon. Finalement, au bout de deux bonnes heures, il laissa échapper son agacement.

- Ca fait deux heures qu'on marche, Granger. On ne trouvera rien !

- Je le pense aussi, mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Rentrons ! Elles ont décidé de ne pas se montrer ce soir, c'est tout.

- Tu as sans doute…

Mais Malefoy leva la main devant elle, l'enjoignant de se taire, puis lui fit signe d'écouter. Ce qu'elle fit, mais elle n'entendit rien.

- Tu entends ça ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Je n'entends rien du tout ! Tu délires ou quoi ?

- Tu n'entends rien ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie.

- Oh non ! Malefoy, ne te laisse pas entraîner là-dedans !

- Dans quoi ?

- Le chant des fées de l'eau attire les malheureux visiteurs se trouvant dans leur chemin. Ce n'est pas un piège, elle chante seulement lorsqu'elle est heureuse d'avoir trouver son point d'eau.

- C'est merveilleux...

- Malefoy, reprends-toi !

- Pourquoi ne l'entends-tu pas ?

- Je l'ignore. Sûrement le fait que je sois vierge. Enfin bref…, fit-elle en rougissant. Peux-tu suivre le chant ?

- Je pense, oui. Viens !

Il semblait à présent impatient, lui qui était si réticent au début. Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant d'arriver dans une clairière magnifique qui semblait briller de toutes parts. La verdure était splendide et l'eau était lumineuse. On ne se serait pas cru dans cette forêt, peuplée de créatures dangereuses et inédites.

- Granger...

- Quoi ?

- Est-elle sensée s'arrêter de chanter ?

- Non, elle s'arrête seulement quand elle…

Ils échangèrent un regard et comprirent instantanément. La fée avait senti leur présence. Hermione avait lu d'innombrables écrits sur les fées et en connaissaient à présent un rayon à leur sujet.

- Qui est là ?, fit une jolie voix mélodieuse.

Ni Hermione, ni Drago n'osa répondre. La fée sortit entièrement de l'eau et ils restèrent ébahis par le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à eux. Une jolie créature se dressa devant eux. Elle était à peine plus petite qu'un humain, et scintillait d'une lueur bleue. Elle était incroyablement belle. Ses cheveux étaient bleus, de même que sa robe scintillante, et sa peau. Tous se déclinaient en des bleus différents, jusqu'à ses ailes, d'un bleu transparent.

- Qui est là ?, répéta-t-elle, plus sèche. Je sais que vous êtes là.

Drago sentit qu'Hermione se dégageait de la cape, et il la retint. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle hocha la tête, avant de sortir doucement de sous la cape, sous l'œil d'un Malefoy tétanisé. Il avait rarement peur, mais se trouver ainsi face à une fée…

Cette dernière scruta Hermione un long moment. Puis, elle s'avança vers la Gryffondor, et tourna autour d'elle, semblant l'examiner.

Hermione n'avait absolument pas peur. Elle gardait la tête haute et regardait la fée droit dans les yeux.

- Mmmmmh..., fit la fée sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Hermione.

- Quel joli prénom !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique. Tu es très belle...

- Merci, balbutia Hermione, estomaquée d'un tel compliment de la part d'une créature aussi splendide.

- Je suis Azélia, la fée de l'eau.

- Enchantée, répondit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Granger parlait tranquillement avec une fée au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite.

- Qui est l'humain avec toi ?

- L'humain ?

Pourquoi disait-elle cela comme ça ? Elle aurait du dire "l'autre" ou quelque chose comme ça. Hermione resta perplexe un instant.

- Il n'y a personne avec moi.

- Si, je le sens. Mais qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor, à Poudlard. Je suis une sorcière.

- Je le sais, je l'ai senti !, fit la fée, visiblement amusée. Mais qui es-tu ...?, répéta-t-elle en s'approchant encore d'elle.

Elle effleura la joue d'Hermione du bout des doigts et de jolies étincelles jaillirent de ce contact.

- Tu es si dure à décrypter...

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle adorait le contact de sa peau avec celle, lumineuse, d'Azélia. Décrypter ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

- Je le sens... Tu n'es pas commune.

De son côté, Malefoy songea que ça devait être en lien avec la virginité de la jeune fille. Soudain, la fée pâlit. Elle tourna la tête à une vitesse fulgurante avant de s'éloigner brusquement d'Hermione, visiblement effrayée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Hermione, pressentant un danger.

- Un vampire, souffla la fée.

Hermione pâlit à son tour. Malefoy réagit en un quart de tour et recouvrit immédiatement Hermione de la cape. Ils retinrent leur respiration, bougeant à peine. La fée, elle, avait disparu. Malefoy serrait Hermione de toutes ses forces contre lui, afin qu'aucune partie de leurs corps ne dépassent de la cape. Hermione se retenait de gémir de douleur sous la poigne de Malefoy. Un instant plus tard, une ombre apparut au milieu de la clairière. Le vampire resta immobile, tendant l'oreille. Il tourna soudainement la tête vers les deux adolescents, avant de s'approcher d'eux, lentement. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de distance et huma l'air.

- Mmmmmmmmh... Où te caches-tu, jolie fée des eaux ?, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse et effrayante.

Mais la fée était partie et son odeur se dissipait déjà. Le vampire huma l'air une nouvelle fois, avant de lancer, d'un ton faussement surpris.

- Mais que sens-je ? Un humain mâle. Et... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il huma l'air plus profondément avant d'annoncer :

- Une jolie vierge qui a l'air... différente. Où te caches-tu, ma jolie ? Je vais te trouver, tu sais ?

Il s'approcha à pas de prédateur, et les deux élèves n'esquissèrent pas le moindre mouvement. Ils purent rapidement distinguer alors les pupilles rouge sang du vampire.

- Tu as la meilleure odeur que je n'ai jamais sentie..., murmura-t-il.

D'un bon rapide, il sauta vers eux, les déséquilibrant. La cape glissa tandis qu'ils tombaient au sol, les dévoilant aux yeux du vampire, debout devant eux. Hermione regarda le vampire, les yeux écarquillés. Il était magnifique, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il avait l'apparence d'un humain : de beaux cheveux noir ébène qui caressaient ses joues, de belles lèvres pulpeuses, grand et bien bâti. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir, très élégant. Seuls son regard rouge et bestial, et ses canines trahissaient sa nature.

- Magnifique..., souffla le vampire en détaillant Hermione.

En un instant, Hermione se retrouva debout, le vampire étreignant ses bras de ses mains puissantes, l'immobilisant. Il plongea sa tête dans les cheveux d'Hermione qui tressaillit légèrement à ce contact. Son nez caressa sa joue, son cou, puis ses cheveux. Il était glacé.

- Qui es-tu ?, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, tétanisée à l'idée qu'il puisse la tuer d'un coup de dents. Drago chercha sa baguette à tâtons. Il ne la trouva pas. Il vit alors que le vampire les avaient prises, sans doute lorsqu'il avait attrapé Hermione. Il avait vraiment peur pour elle. Il ignorait ce que ce vampire allait bien pouvoir lui faire et ça le terrifiait.

Le vampire prit le visage de la rouge et or entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Dis moi qui tu es et ce que tu es...

Hermione trouva cette demande bizarre. Les pupilles du vampire s'étaient dilatées. Cependant, une nouvelle fois, elle resta muette. Le vampire sembla surpris face à ce silence.

- Tu n'es pas une simple humaine, je me trompe ?

- Je suis une sorcière, répondit-elle après une seconde de silence.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué, fit le vampire d'un ton moqueur. Mais il n'y a pas que ça...

Le vampire était fascinée par cette humaine à l'odeur alléchante. Elle était d'une beauté sans égale, et restait insensible à son hypnose. Il caressa doucement son visage de ses longs doigts pâles.

- Je suis Daven Slart, vampire de 563 ans, se présenta-t-il.

- Je... Je suis Hermione Granger, sorcière de 17 ans...

- Qui est ton ami ?, questionna-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se souvenant à peine de la présence de Malefoy derrière elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le vampire tourna rapidement sa tête vers la gauche. Hermione sentit à son tour quelque chose approcher. Elle comprit aussitôt.

- Azélia..., souffla-t-elle.

En effet, la fée des eaux était allée chercher ses comparses. Les vampires et les fées étaient de grands ennemis. Les vampires se délectaient du sang de fée, et s'en nourrissaient dès que l'occasion se présentait à eux. Tous les pouvoirs du sang des fées parcourant leurs veines était leur plus grand plaisir.

Les fées parvinrent rapidement à hauteur du vampire et des deux adolescents. Il y en avait de quatre couleurs : bleues, blanches, vertes et rouges, représentant les quatre éléments.

Hermione reconnut Azélia parmi elles. Le vampire lâcha alors Hermione pour se jeter sur les fées, bien que les chances ne soient pas de son côté, au vu de leur nombre. Azélia en profita pour dire à Hermione de s'enfuir.

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, saisit les baguettes, la cape et entraîna Drago à sa suite. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible, évitant chaque arbre de justesse, trébuchant quelquefois mais se relevant aussitôt. Cela rappela à Hermione son rêve. Dans la forêt, tentant d'échapper à quelque chose, tenant fermement la cape d'Harry entre ses bras. Elle sentait la présence de Malefoy derrière elle.

- Allez, Granger, on est bientôt arrivés !

Il avait reconnu le grand arbre aux feuilles immenses qui se trouvait près de la lisière de la forêt. Ils accélérèrent encore, malgré leurs jambes douloureuses. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la sortie de la forêt pour passer sous la cape d'invisibilité et poursuivirent leur chemin en marchant rapidement, tout en reprenant leur souffle. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tout au long du chemin jusqu'à leur salle commune. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés dans la chambre d'Hermione, ils enlevèrent la cape et s'assirent, épuisés, sur le lit d'Hermione. Il y eut un long silence que Drago brisa finalement :

- Merlin..., soupira-t-il.

Ils étaient encore sous le choc. Hermione avait discuté avec une fée et un vampire et elle s'était échappée en courant d'un combat entre fées et vampire. Drago, lui, avait été terrifié de voir Granger si près de toutes ces créatures dangereuses. Il avait eut une peur atroce lorsque le vampire s'était emparé d'elle. Et une seule question résonnait à présent dans son esprit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il eut si peur pour elle ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'accompagner dans cette forêt ?

La réponse était évidente : parce que c'était elle ! Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'apprécie, il le savait bien ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Si son père l'apprenait... Il frissonna à cette idée avant de se dire qu'il ne parlerait de cela à personne. D'ailleurs, il était bien décidé à éviter Granger le plus souvent possible dès…le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il était encore sous le choc.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir entraîné dans cette situation plutôt…dangereuse. D'autant plus que ça n'aura finalement servi à rien.

- Ce n'est rien. Je crois que j'ai eu plus d'adrénaline en une soirée que dans toute ma vie.

- Et moi donc…

- Tu paraissais calme, pourtant.

Ils parlaient sans se regarder.

- J'ai réussi à garder mon sang froid mais... le vampire a dû entendre mes battements de cœur.

- Pourquoi toutes ces créatures semblaient-elles fascinées par toi ?

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de fascinant chez une Sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce pas ?, ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que c'était bizarre. Ils semblaient tous croire que tu étais autre chose que ce que tu prétendais être.

- Surement le fait d'être une née-moldue, vierge qui plus est !

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Bon, je vais y aller, annonça-t-il en se levant. A demain !

- Et n'oublie pas : pas un mot de tout ça ! A personne !

- Pardon ?, dit-il en se retournant.

- Ne parle à personne de ce que nous avons fait ce soir…, répéta-t-elle d'un ton las.

- Ça ne risque pas ! Enfin, je veux dire...

- C'est bon, le coupa-t-elle. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Granger.

Et il sortit, regagnant sa chambre d'un pas fatigué. Il se déshabilla et se jeta sur son lit. Il tourna difficilement la tête pour regarder l'heure et constata qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Il ne lui restait donc plus que quatre heures de sommeil… Il ferma les yeux en repensant à ses dernières réflexions. Ces temps-ci, il appréciait un peu trop la présence de Granger. Il avait même accepté de l'accompagner dans cette stupide forêt afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ce qui n'avait servi à rien, puisqu'elle avait bien failli se faire tuer. Et il se sentait mal pour ça, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Sa décision était prise. Dès le lendemain, il l'eviterait , arrêterait de penser à elle et lui dirait qu'il cessait ses recherches avec elle . Et tout redeviendrait comme avant ...

**...**

**...**

**...**

C'était un beau matin . Les rayon du soleil étaient encore faibles et les oiseaux pépiaent doucement tandis que les feuilles tombaient lentement des arbres. Dans sa chambre aux couleurs rouge et or, Hermione dormait encore paisiblement. Ses long cheveux ondulaient sur son oreiller, ses paupières étaient closes et sa jolie bouche légèrement entrouverte. C'était un tableau digne des plus grands peintres. Mais un bruit perçant vint réveiller la belle endormie. Elle fronça les sourcils puis éteignit la source de cet immonde bruit en grognant.

- Humph... Déjà sept heures...

Elle avait peu dormi et sa courte nuit avait été mouvementée, entrecoupée de rêves. Elle se leva difficilement et se rendit à pas lourds dans la salle de bains. Elle se réveillait toujours la première. Elle prit une bonne douche et se prépara rapidement. Elle laissa ses cheveux onduler librement sur ses épaules, puis lança un sort à son visage afin d'effacer ses traits tirés et ses larges cernes, qui n'auraient guère manqué d'alerter ses amis. Elle sortit doucement de la salle de bain, encore légèrement endormie. Il lui restait encore du temps avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle prit son carnet et s'installa dans son canapé.

Elle écrivit tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, et tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle s'arrêta seulement en entendant quelqu'un lui dire bonjour. Elle releva la tête et vit Ethan qui avançait vers elle. Elle se leva et il lui embrassa la joue, lui glissant un léger bonjour à l'oreille. Elle rougit et il sourit en voyant la teinte que prenaient ses joues. Il quitta la pièce et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Malefoy qui la fixait, ayant visiblement assisté à toute la scène. Elle rougit de plus belle et retourna rapidement à sa chambre. Elle rangea son carnet dans son sac et alla déjeuner. Après un rapide bonjour aux jumelles, Hermione marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle et rejoignit ses amis.

- Salut 'Mione !, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit ses trois amis accompagnés de sa cousine.

- Salut, fit cette dernière avec un petit sourire.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir tous ensemble et déjeunèrent tout en bavardant tranquillement. Il y avait toujours un sujet de discussion avec ses amis. Elle remarqua cependant un des regards noirs que lui lançaient Lavande.

- Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle ainsi ?, demanda-t-elle à l'oreille de Ginny.

Ginny tourna la tête vers Lavande qui affichait un air innocent. Mais Ginny avait déjà vu les regards assassins que lançaient Lavande à Hermione.

- Je crois qu'elle est jalouse de la façon dont Ron te regarde.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron qui était en face d'elle. Il engloutissait son repas. Lorsqu'il eut avalé la dernière miette, il releva la tête, lui lançant un regard encore affamé. Elle explosa de rire. Tous lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

...

Drago mangeait tranquillement, et essayait de ne pas entendre les piaillements de Pansy au sujet du maquillage acheté le week-end même à Pré-au-Lard. Cette fille était tellement superficielle. De même que la plupart des filles de ce château. Granger était naturelle, elle, elle n'avait pas tous ces machins sur le visage et...

Il se gifla mentalement. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle. Cette fille ne lui servait plus à rien désormais. Il avait bien assez d'informations. Il se força donc à ne regarder que son assiette. Soudain, il entendit un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il s'autorisa à regarder Granger qui riait aux éclats. Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre l'origine de son hilarité. Il sourit légèrement à cette image.

- Cette imbécile de Gryffondor devient complètement débile !, se moqua Pansy en suivant son regard.

- Elle a du se voir dans un miroir !, renchérit Daphné.

Et elles rigolèrent bêtement. Drago esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il ne se moquait pas de Granger, non. Plutôt de ses filles superficielles qui osaient dire que Granger était affreuse.

- N'est-ce pas désolant, Drakichou ?

- Pansy, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Tu vas vraiment finir par le regretter.

Il se leva et partit en direction de son prochain cours : Potion avec les Gryffondor. Blaise le suivit en silence.

Drago préférait la compagnie de Blaise à celle de Crabbe ou Goyle qui le suivaient comme des toutous en quête d'informations sur lui à donner à son père. Blaise était son seul ami. Ils se rendirent aux cachots pour le cours de Potion. Ils s'appuyèrent contre un mur en attendant l'arrivée du professeur et des autres élèves.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Avec qui tu étais hier ?, demanda Blaise, malicieux.

- J'ai juste eu une nuit agitée, seul, répondit-il, las.

Blaise haussa les épaules, guère convaincu, et ils regardèrent les autres élèves arriver. Tous fatigués du week-end, ils marchaient à pas lourds. Les filles, avec leurs talons et leur maquillage affreux, passaient à pas lents devant lui, espérant le séduire, s'éloignant rapidement lorsqu'elles ne voyaient aucune réaction de sa part. Quand à Granger, elle passa devant lui sans même un regard. Comme si rien ne s'était passé hier et qu'ils étaient toujours les ennemis d'antan. Mais il détestait être ignoré de la sorte par la bande à Potter.

- Alors, Potter. On a peur d'être face au grand méchant Rogue ?

- Tu peux éventuellement la fermer, répliqua celui-ci en se retournant.

- Je ne peux pas. A ta vue, je suis obligée de faire une de ces remarques désobligeantes qui, en passant, te vont si bien.

- Laisse-nous tranquilles, la fouine !, cracha Weasley en s'avança d'un pas.

- Retourne dans ton taudis, la belette !

Blaise lui donna un léger coup de coude qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous. En insultant Ron de la sorte, il insultait Ginny. Drago songea qu'il devrait éviter de s'en prendre à Weasley à l'avenir. Il avait trop de points communs avec sa sœur.

- Mon taudis vaut mieux que ton sombre manoir, crétin.

- Et si on allait en cours, maintenant ?, les coupa Hermione.

- Bien sur ! La petite Granger ne veut pas rater son cours, sans quoi elle prendrait trop de retard !, se moqua Malefoy.

- Je pense aux A.S.P.I.C de fin d'année, moi, et non à embêter mes camarades, répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller seule ? Noooon , il faut que tu restes ici pour parfaire ton rôle de toutou !

- Je préfère être un toutou qu'une sale fouine !

- Je préfère être ce que tu dis plutôt qu'une Sang-de-bourbe !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, puis passa près de lui en le bousculant. Il affichait un sourire victorieux mais se sentait mal. Cependant, il était obligé d'agir ainsi et de l'éloigner de lui. Redevenir la même personne qu'avant. Il se sentait trop différent avec elle. Il fallait que cela cesse.

- Suivez-la comme des toutous, maintenant, les nazes ! Son petit cœur de moldue vient d'être blessé !

- Abruti !, lâcha Ron en le dépassant, le bousculant à son tour.

Ils rentrèrent tous et s'assirent à leur place. Hermione était choquée par l'attitude du Serpentard. Il devait sans doute lui en vouloir de l'avoir entraîné dans cette Forêt Interdite, où ils avaient bien failli mourir. Mais tout de même, il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça !

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait . Il lui lança un regard noir avant de replonger dans sa copie . Elle tourna les yeux , furieuse . Il venait de gâcher le semblant d'amitié qui s'était installé entre eux .

**...**

**...**

**...**

Une semaine passa ainsi . Hermione décida de ne plus donner la moindre information et Draco ne lui en demanda pas . Ils s'ignoraient , tout simplement . Hermione devait maintenant vivre avec le regard noir du Serpentard à chaque fois qu'elle avant le malheur de le croiser . Quant à leurs recherches, elles étaient au point mort.

Lexi et Hermione étaient toujours en froid. Hermione songea que rien n'avait vraiment changé, finalement, mis à part le fait que Lexi soit sa cousine. Elle faisait toujours partie intégrante de son groupe d'amis, faisait toujours preuve de courage et subissait toujours les moqueries des Serpentards. Quant à sa relation avec Ethan... Ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard, samedi. Ils avaient bu un verre ensemble et s'étaient baladés dans le village. Ca avait été des moments magiques, comme elle s'y était attendue. Ils étaient sous un arbre et allaient s'embrasser lorsqu'une pluie de fleurs s'était soudain abattue sur eux. Ca avait été étrange, mais absolument romantique.

Drago, lui, semblait complètement perdu. Il possédait de nombreuses informations au sujet des Opalie, le Maître n'aurait donc pas à le punir. Cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à récolté les informations demandées par son père au sujet de Lexi Davids. Il savait peu de choses sur elle, le tout rapporté par Blaise. Enfin, il y avait Granger, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il pensait sans arrêt à elle, comme si elle le hantait. Il avait même fait un rêve dans lequel ils étaient ensembles, heureux... C'était absolument idiot et insensé. Il avait passé toutes ses nuits avec une fille différente, essayant d'oublier un peu Granger. Rien n'y faisait, il s'était même surpris à penser à elle pour atteindre l'orgasme ! Il l'avait croisé à la bibliothèque, deux jours auparavant. Il l'avait fixé durant dix bonnes minutes avant de prendre un livre au hasard, afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Il était toujours aussi haineux envers elle. Il la détestait de l'avoir diminué ainsi. Il l'avait également surprise sur le point d'embrasser Varsiel. Ca l'avait tellement dégouté qu'il avait lancé un sort sur eux, faisant pleuvoir une multitude de fleurs.

Et il y avait aussi Victoria…qui préparait sa vengeance.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

- Je te dis que non !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'on ne pourra se retrouver alors ?

- Et alors ? Il faut maximiser les chances qu'il y ait un contact entre toutes les maisons. Donc, personne ne saura avec qui il discutera ou dansera.

- Et si quelqu'un se fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ron, personne ne fera ça ! C'est interdit. Et puis calme toi un peu, nous ne sommes que le 19 !

- La date n'a rien à voir, 'Mione ! C'est juste que je n'accepte pas le fait que je risque de devoir rester toute la soirée avec cette peste de Parkinson !

- Une chose est sure, Bulstrode sera reconnaissable, elle !, se moqua Seamus qui avait suivi la discussion entre les deux amis.

Ils rigolèrent tous à cette idée.

Hermione se demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle allait se déguiser pour ce bal. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que ça la tracassait. Depuis la discussion avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvati, qui avaient déjà choisi leurs costumes. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, comme une évidence. Et elle était certaine d'être la seule habillée ainsi, étant probablement la seule de l'école à en avoir vu une en réalité. Une fée.

- Tu réfléchis à ton déguisement ?, demanda Ginny en la rejoignant.

- Oui, et je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est que... Flûte ! J'oubliais que ça doit rester confidentiel !, ironisa Ron qui connaissait les difficultés imaginatives d'Hermione en matière d'habillement.

- Oui, et j'espère que tu l'as bien compris ! Bon, je vais me coucher. Je suis épuisée !, lança-t-elle en se levant.

- Nous allons y aller aussi, fit Harry en se redressant en même temps que Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie. Mais quelqu'un se plaça devant eux, bien décidé à leur barrer le passage.

- Salut, Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, répliqua cette dernière, méfiante.

- Eh bien, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ce soir…Comme de bonnes amies !, expliqua Victoria d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Hermione se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien jouer. A cet instant, Drago sortit de la Grande Salle à son tour, accompagné de Blaise. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Salut Drago !, lança Victoria.

- Pousse-toi, Victoria. J'aimerais passer.

- Alors Hermione, c'est d'accord ?, poursuivit-elle en ignorant la remarque de Drago. Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Bien sûr que non ! J'avais oublié que tu passais la soirée avec Drago !

Tous restèrent bouche bée à ces mots, y compris les deux intéressés.

- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu, Victoria ?, s'agaça Ron.

- Oh, vous ne le saviez pas... Eh bien, Hermione et Drago passent beaucoup de soirées ensemble...

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !, s'énerva Hermione.

- C'est la pure vérité. Je les ai même surpris il y a environ une semaine dans la réserve de la bibliothèque en train de faire des recherches ensemble. Ou peut-être plus ?

Tous restèrent ébahis face à ces révélations. Drago, lui, bouillonnait de rage. Comment cette garce avait-elle pu ?

- C'est vrai Hermione ?, demanda Harry.

- Je...Non... Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi !, se défendit Hermione, un instant écœurée à cette idée.

Le cœur de Drago se serra n apercevant la moue de dégoût qu'elle afficha en prononçant ces mots. Cependant, il resta impassible et afficha la même expression.

- Ombrage, laisse-nous donc passer au lieu de cracher ton venin mensonger !

Harry tiqua en entendant Malefoy appeler Victoria ainsi. Cette fille avait donc un lien de parenté avec Dolores Ombrage. Fallait-il la croire ?

- Pourquoi raconter ces mensonges ?, lui demanda Harry, d'une voix empreinte de dégoût.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Vous étiez sans cesse à vos entraînements de Quidditch. C'était facile pour elle, elle ne vous avait plus sur le dos ! Et elle allait retrouver Drago !

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione, abasourdis. Ils la prirent par le bras, poussèrent Victoria et entraînèrent leur amie jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors. Des explications s'imposaient ! Ils la firent asseoir sur un fauteuil et se placèrent debout, face à elle.

- Tu nous dois des explications, Hermione, commença Harry.

- Et pas de mensonges. Tu ne sais absolument pas mentir !, ajouta Ron.

Hermione soupira et leur raconta tout. Le fait que Drago lui ait demandé poliment de l'aider, leur entraide dans leurs recherches, la trêve qu'ils avaient conclu, ses regrets, à présent, de l'avoir aider, sa haine envers lui, toujours aussi vive. Elle passa cependant sous silence son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite, accompagnée du Serpentard. Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux un long moment après qu'elle eut finit de parler.

- Dites quelque chose !, les supplia Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?, demanda Harry.

- Tu lui as donné des informations cruciales, Hermione !, Murmura Ron.

- Je m'en moque.

Ils furent outrés par la désinvolture d'Hermione.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ne pourront jamais la trouver ! Je suis même sure qu'elle n'est pas dans ce pays. Et si elle y est, connaissant la puissance et l'intelligence des Opalie, elle doit très très bien se cacher !

- Mais tout de même, Hermione ! Tu as…pactisé avec l'ennemi ! C'est comme si u avais vendu ton âme au diable, comme si…

- Ca suffit, Ron. On a compris, le coupa Harry.

- Vous m'en voulez. Je suis nulle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non, 'Mione !, soupira Harry en s'asseyant près d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- On est surtout soulagés que Victoria ait raconté n'importe quoi. Toi et Malefoy, quelle horreur... Impossible ! fit Ron en frissonnant.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Ron vint s'asseoir près d'eux et ils restèrent là longtemps, finissant par s'endormir.

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0

Personne ne vint les réveiller. Leur réveil fut provoqué par autre chose. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione faire de drôles de mouvements de tête. Il tenta de la réveiller en vain. Ron se réveilla à son tour et cherchèrent à la réveiller. Soudain, elle se figea et ouvrit les yeux sur un regard vide.

- Hermione ?, appela Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle est somnambule, Ron, constata Harry.

Hermione tourna alors la tête vers eux. Elle leur sourit tendrement puis caressa la chevelure d'Harry.

- Tant d'espoirs reposent sur toi, mon petit...

- Ca va, Hermione ? fit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Que vous la trouviez ou pas, vous la protégez. Continuez ainsi.

- Que ...?, balbutia Ron.

- Je serais là pour veillez sur elle aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Les garçons restaient immobiles. Ce n'était pas Hermione mais une Opalie avait visiblement pris possession de son corps ! Ils le comprirent rapidement.

- Ne la laissez pas tomber, murmura-t-elle avant de retomber mollement sur le canapé.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent longuement. "Ne la laissez pas tomber"... De qui parlait-elle ? De l'Opalie cachée ? Il faudrait demander à Hermione. Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un Enervatum à cette dernière qui se réveilla aussitôt.

- On s'est endormis ici ? Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Minuit passé, répondit Harry. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir fait un rêve étrange ?

- Je fais toujours des rêves étranges, Harry, ironisa-t-elle.

- Sérieusement, Hermione.

- Non, pas que je m'en souvienne, déclara Hermione, intriguée. Pourquoi ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard furtif et elle comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Comment dire..., commença Harry, hésitant.

- Une Opalie a apparemment pris possession de ton corps. On pense que c'était peut-être Alweena, expliqua Ron d'une traite.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, stupéfaite. Une Opalie avait pris possession de son corps ?

- Et... Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle a dit que nous étions sur la bonne voie et que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous protégerons l'Opalie inconnue et qu'elle serait toujours là pour nous aider !

- Elle a aussi dit de ne pas la laisser tomber, ajouta Ron. Mais de qui parlait-elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hermione. De cette mystérieuse Opalie, je suppose.

- Mais comment faire pour ne pas la laisser tomber puisque nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée ?, s'interrogea Harry.

- Je pense qu'elle voulait dire que nous ne devions pas arrêter de la chercher. Nous avons assez d'informations à présent, il faudra rapidement les communiquer à l'Ordre mais... Il faut juste la trouver et la protéger… Je vais retourner à ma chambre, soupira-t-elle, en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira. Je serais prudente. Et en cas de problème, je peux toujours user de mon statut de Préfète-en-Chef…

- Veinarde, fit Ron tout en l'enlaçant.

- Bonne nuit.

Et elle partit en direction de sa salle commune. Elle resta sur ses gardes tout au long du trajet : les profs, les fantômes ou Rusard et Miss Teigne. Elle leur échappa et rentra finalement sans encombre dans sa salle commune. Elle avança sans bruit, pensant que tous ses collègues dormaient.

- Qu'ont dit tes amis ?

- Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, Malefoy !, rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant lentement vers lui.

- Justement, si. Blaise m'a posé beaucoup de questions, lui. Et je lui ai tout expliqué.

- Tout ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas raconté notre ballade nocturne de la semaine dernière !

- J'ai fait pareil. Maintenant, je te souhaite une mauvaise nuit, déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Malefoy eut soudain honte de lui. Ils avaient bâti une relation presque amicale et il avait tout gâché. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, s'excuser et lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée et lui répondit avec nonchalance :

- Je te retourne le souhait.

Un claquement de porte lui répondit et il rejoignit sa propre chambre.

Hermione prit son joli carnet bleu et écrivit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, comme chaque soir. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. De temps en temps, elle écrivait des poèmes qui lui passaient par la tête, qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens, mais elle aimait tout simplement écrire.

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O

Nous étions mardi. Le jour qu'Hermione aimait le moins. C'était pourtant un jour comme les autres, avec des matières qu'elle aimait étudier, du temps pour aller à la bibliothèque, mais aussi Le seul jour où elle n'avait aucun cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Pourtant, sans explication, Hermione n'aimait pas le mardi. C'était comme trouver une explication à la ruse des Serpentards ou au courage des Gryffondors. Elle détestait ce jour sans même savoir pourquoi.

Elle se leva de mauvaise humeur et se rendit d'un pas traînant à la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se coiffa. Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune et allait sortir lorsqu'une voix extrêmement agaçante l'interpella :

- Alors, comment c'était, hier ? Vous avez tout de même passé une bonne soirée ?

Hermione se retourna, bouillonnante de colère.

- Excellente. Merci de t'en soucier !, répondit-elle à Victoria, le plus naturellement possible.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, menaça Victoria en s'approchant d'elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? J'attends de voir ça... Oh, mais j'y pense : tu ne peux pas !

- Je peux t'avoir quand je veux et où je veux, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Vraiment ?, fit Hermione s'approchant à son tour. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Victoria. Je sais que tu en es incapable.

Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, aucune d'elles ne détournant le regard, la même lueur de défi brillant dans ces derniers.

- Victoria ?, appela une voix douce derrière elles.

A leur plus grand étonnement, il s'agissait de Drago. Il semblait calme et avait un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Victoria crut rêver mais se reprit bien vite.

- Oui ?, demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Approche..., murmura le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers elle.

Hermione se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien jouer.

Victoria s'approcha de lui, tout sourire, pensant qu'il allait peut-être l'embrasser ou quelque chose du genre. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, il lui caressa la joue puis sa main glissa vers son cou. En un instant, il enserra fermement celui-ci et lui adressant un regard glacial, déclara :

- Je t'interdis de dire que je saute une Sang-de-Bourbe, est-ce bien clair ? Rien que pour y avoir pensé, tu mériterais que je te tue immédiatement.

Après quoi, il la jeta à terre et sortit de la pièce d'un pas nonchalant. Victoria était choquée et suffoquait de douleur. Son expression faisait peur à voir. Elle regarda Hermione et celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de sortir à son tour. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, et s'assit avec ses amis. Soudain, Lexi interpella Hermione.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

- C'est important. S'il te plaît.

Hermione regarda Lexi et vit toute sa peine. Elle soupira. C'était tout de même sa cousine…et puis, cela avait peut-être à voir avec son secret.

- Bien. Allons-y.

Elles sortirent sans échanger un regard de plus. Elles allèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione à laquelle celle-ci jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?, demanda Hermione.

- Tu avais raison.

Hermione l'incita à poursuivre d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- J'ai bien un secret.

- Dis-le-moi, dans ce cas.

- L'ignorance peut s'avérer très utile quand il le faut, Hermione.

- Tu sais bien que je veux tout savoir. Je déteste ignorer les choses.

- Bien. Alors donne-moi un mois, et je te raconterais tout, céda Lexi.

* * *

_**La fin est bof-bof , non ? Pas trop cliffhanger à mon goût ...**_

_**Bref , tout commentaire , appréciation , critique ... seront bien évidemment accepté en review :)**_

_**Sinon j'espère qu'il vous à plus .**_

_**Review please :$**_


	10. Ch10 : La Règle Des 3 S

**_Hellooow les amiis_**

**_ Ce chapitre est réécrit et corrigé !_**

_** Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

**10 : la règle des 3 S **

**(Secret, Sentiments et suspicion)**

**(Sournois et Soucieux Serpentard)**

- Donne-moi un mois, Hermione, et tu auras la vérité, répéta Lexi.

- D'accord. Mais au cours de ce laps de temps, ma confiance ne te sera pas encore entièrement accordée.

- Je comprends. Est-ce qu'on peut tout de même redevenir amies... ou du moins, avoir une bonne entente ?, demanda Lexi.

- Je pense qu'il nous faudra un peu de temps mais que nous pouvons le faire, répondit timidement Hermione.

- Bien. Par quel cours commençons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Deux heures d'histoire des Moldus, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

- Allons-y, alors.

Elles se rendirent à leur cours, n'échangeant que quelques mots. Cependant, il s'agissait là d'un bon début, compte tenu des semaines qu'elles avaient passé à s'ignorer. Une fois leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie terminé, elles allèrent en cours de Sortilège. Harry et Ron furent surpris de les voir arriver ensembles mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Le cours se passa bien, comme toujours. C'était une journée comme les autres, mais Hermione n'oubliait pas le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un mardi. Ils finirent les cours de la matinée à onze heures et sortirent de la salle en bavardant gaiement, lorsqu'Hermione fut interpellée par Ethan.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, Hermione ?, lui demanda-t-il. Seul à seule, précisa-t-il en regardant ses amis.

- On va vous laisser, acquiesça aussitôt Harry en entraînant ses amis. On se retrouve plus tard, 'Mione.

- Oui, à plus tard..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda Ethan, ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose d'aller se balader. Ils marchèrent sans échanger un mot, tout deux soudainement timides. Puis, Ethan prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança :

- Hermione, je... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

Il y eut un petit silence qu'aucun des deux n'osa briser. Ils échangèrent un regard, emplis de bien-être. Ethan continua :

- Ces derniers temps, je... Je ne fais que penser à toi. Le fait de te voir me comble de bonheur et l'envie de t'embrasser me tue à petit feu dès que je suis près de toi...

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit une main et poursuivit :

- Je n'ai jamais connu un sentiment aussi fort et je dois te le dire : je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Hermione resta abasourdie. Il l'aimait... Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

- Eh bien... Je dois t'avouer que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente non plus…, avoua-t-elle.

Il lui sourit. Elle rougit et il la trouva adorable. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue, augmentant son rougissement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer en l'embrassant. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait cet effet. Il ne voulait rien presser, seulement l'avoir à ses côtés. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre et contemplèrent le paysage, adossés contre le tronc et les mains entrelacées. Ils étaient bien. Ils se sentaient soudain revivre, emplis d'un sentiment que l'on appelait plus communément l'amour.

Hermione songea que c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur mardi qu'elle eut jamais vécu.

Ethan la prit dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux. Il était amoureux et elle semblait l'aimer en retour. Son cœur battait si vite en cet instant.

Il n'y avait qu'elle.

Ses yeux ne voyaient plus qu'elle.

Il ne voulait qu'elle...

...

..

...

Nous étions mardi . Il adorait les mardis , sans savoir pourquoi . Ca n'avait rian à voir avec le fait qu'il n'avait cours avec les Gryffondors ce jour-là, ni qu'il ait beaucoup de temps libre. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. De plus, le fait d'avoir remis cette Victoria Ombrage à sa place lui avait fait un bien fou. Cette fille était une vraie tête-à-claque.

Il se rendit donc d'excellente humeur à son premier cours, qui s'avérait être Sortilèges. Il suivit le cours normalement, s'ennuyant en rédaction mais s'amusant en pratique. Une journée tout à fait normale mais qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Blaise paraissait étrangement heureux aujourd'hui, ce qui l'intrigua.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire si bêtement ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- J'ai un petit "rendez-vous" avec Ginny, à la bibliothèque, à six heures.

- Content pour toi, mon vieux, déclara Drago sincèrement.

- C'est grâce à toi, je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez.

- Un peu plus d'informations sur Davids me conviendrait parfaitement.

- A ce propos, je l'ai vu avec Granger, ce matin. Je ne sais pas si elles se sont réconciliées mais ça en avait tout l'air…

- Je parlais de quelque chose d'utile, Blaise, grommela Drago qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de Granger.

- Désolé, toujours rien ... Elle cache beaucoup trop de choses, si tu veux mon avis !

- Je le pense aussi. Et si elle le cache ainsi, ça doit être plutôt important.

- Tu penses que ça pourrait être la fille de tes recherches, une Opa-machin-truc ?

- Je doute que Davids soit une Opalie... Mais on ne sait jamais... Granger m'a dit que ça n'était pas elle, mais elle doit protéger l'Opalie, il se peut donc qu'elle m'ait menti…

- Très bonne actrice, la Granger ! C'est marrant, en parlant d'elle, justement, elle se dirige vers le parc avec Varsiel.

Drago tourna la tête pour apercevoir le couple. Il s'en moquait. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

- Ce Varsiel est stupide. Avec toutes les filles qu'il y a dans ce château, il a fallu qu'il s'intéresse à la Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout et rat de bibliothèque de l'école.

- Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt pas mal pour une Sang Impure.

Drago s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami, incrédule. Ils étaient en train de parler de Granger, là ! Il le regarda, à la fois choqué et agacé.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai !, se défendit Blaise. De toute façon, je te la laisse. Moi, c'est Ginny qui m'intéresse !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?, demanda Drago en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Tu peux la faire à tout le monde mais pas à moi, Drago.

- Arrête tes conneries, Blaise ! Cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua-t-il, satisfait de sa tirade.

- Ouais, si tu veux... Tu as fais ton devoir de métamorphose ?, questionna Blaise, préférant changer de sujet.

- Il me reste trois pages à rédiger...

Ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune.

...

..

...

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille était assise sur un canapé rouge et or, dans une salle commune aux mêmes couleurs. Ses grands yeux chocolat fixaient le vide, semblant déconnectés de la réalité.

Un mois avant de tout lui révéler.

Elle devait trouver la bonne façon de le lui dire, ne pas être trop brusque. Mais quelle que soit la manière, le choc serait tout aussi grand.

Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon dont une cicatrice barrait le front. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau d'ivoire, ses grands yeux émeraude et brillants semblaient scruter votre âme et sa carrure d'athlète, développée par le Quidditch, était impressionnante.

Il n'était pas mal du tout. A vrai dire, il était même plutôt beau garçon.

A ses côtés se trouvaient un garçon que l'on reconnaissait immédiatement comme un Weasley grâce à sa crinière de feu. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, des tâches de rousseur et était plus musclé encore que son ami.

Hermione avait eu de la chance de les trouver, et surtout de ne pas les avoir quittés.

- Mais où est 'Mione ? Il est bientôt midi, s'impatienta Ron.

- Ce qu'avait à lui dire Ethan devait être très... important, suggéra Lexi, amusée.

- Surement, renchérit Harry, ayant compris où elle venait en venir. Alors, vous vous reparlez ?

- Oui, mais il nous faudra du temps avant que tout redevienne comme avant, répondit Lexi. Et je lui ai promis de tout lui révéler d'ici un mois.

- Alors, cela confirme le fait que tu caches quelque chose, conclut Harry.

- Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi-même, répliqua simplement Lexi.

- J'espère qu'elle viendra samedi, pour notre match !, s'exclama Ron pour changer de sujet. C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ait pas vu notre victoire face à Poufsouffle.

- Elle sera là, assura Harry. Elle ne pourra rater la défaite des serpents face aux lions !

- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !, lança une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Hermione, qui les regardait, amusée. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur un canapé, redescendant doucement de son nuage.

- Que te voulait Ethan ?, demanda sèchement Ron.

Hermione ignora son ton et répondit naturellement :

- Il voulait qu'on parle.

- C'est ce qu'on avait cru comprendre, oui, remarqua Harry, amusé par la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Mais de quoi avez-vous bien pu parler ?

Hermione rougit, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet. Elle ne savait même pas comment qualifier sa relation avec Ethan.

- Eh bien..., fit-elle en rougissant. Nous avons parlé de...

- C'est bon, on a compris, assura Lexi en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Allons manger, il est midi, proposa Harry, la tirant ainsi de son embarras.

Ils rejoignirent tranquillement la Grande Salle déjà bondée. Ils s'assirent aux places que leur avaient gardées Seamus et Dean.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, ne remarquant même pas quand Harry ou Ron lui parlait. Ses pensées portaient sur un certain Serdaigle qui la dévorait des yeux.

Lexi le remarqua bien vite et elle fut heureuse que ces deux là se soient enfin trouvés. Ce garçon semblait être la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Hermione en ce moment.

- On y va ? Le cours commence dans dix minutes. fit Harry en se levant, suivi de tous.

Ils partirent donc chercher leurs affaires et se rendirent à leur cours commun avec les Poufsouffles. Hermione ne reparla pas de son entretien avec Ethan mais tous se doutaient bien de quoi il s'agissait.

A seize heures, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir qu'un professeur leur avait donné le jour même.

- Mais il est à rendre dans une semaine, 'Mione ! Tu as le temps !, tenta de la convaincre Ron.

- Si je le fais maintenant, et non pas à la dernière minute, j'aurais bien plus de temps, Ronald !, argumenta-t-elle.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et eut une moue désappointée. Elle lui sourit puis s'en alla vers la bibliothèque.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?, demanda Lexi en élevant la voix.

- Je veux bien, fit Hermione en se retournant.

Elles se rendirent donc ensemble à la bibliothèque pour commencer leur devoir, qui était plutôt long mais sans difficultés réelles. Mais une personne bien décidée à recueillir certaines informations vint déranger leurs réflexions.

- Mais qui vois-je là ? La Sang-de-Bourbe et la Davids...

Elles levèrent la tête et virent Drago s'installer devant elles, l'air de rien, une expression amusée sur le visage.

- Dégage, Malefoy !, cracha aussitôt Lexi, le fusillant du regard, tout comme Hermione.

- Certainement pas. J'ai envie d'ennuyer quelqu'un et il se trouve que les personnes que je préfère embêter se trouvent juste là…Me voilà donc. Pour vous ennuyer.

- Nous avions compris, Malefoy, lâcha Hermione d'un ton glacial.

- Parfait. Dis-moi, Davids, si tu es une Sang-Pure, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de ta famille ?

- Toutes les familles de Sang-Purs ne se vantent pas de l'être et ne prônent pas forcément vos idéaux...

- Peut-être, mais toutes les familles sont connues et répertoriées... et la famille Davids n'en fait pas partie.

- Dans ce cas, tu as mal cherché. C'est plutôt étonnant, pour une fouine.

- Je pense plutôt que tu te dis Sang-Pure alors que tu es Sang-mêlé ou Sang-de-Bourbe..., fit-il en tournant son regard vers Hermione.

- Tes convictions sont complètement stupides !, s'indigna Lexi. Le sang n'a rien à voir avec la puissance magique. Chaque sorcier est magique, qu'importe sa famille ! Et tout le monde a son importance.

Et avant de juger, assure-toi de bien connaître la personne. Elle pourrait parfois te surprendre !

En entendant ses paroles, Lexi se gifla intérieurement. Elle avait trop parlé. Ces deux là allaient immanquablement se poser des questions.

- Moins de bruit dans la bibliothèque !, grinça Mrs Pince.

Lexi regarda sa cousine puis son ennemi et partit sans dire un mot. Les deux ennemis restèrent étaient abasourdis. Hermione tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui semblait toujours aussi impassible, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion.

« Il n'est pas humain.. », songea Hermione en le regardant. Après une minute, elle brisa le silence.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre..., murmura-t-elle en se levant.

- Et toi, qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe de ses derniers mots.

- Je suis heureuse d'être ce que je suis, plutôt que de n'être que le stupide pion du Mage Noir. Ca ne doit pas être fantastique, je me trompe ?

Drago fut sur elle en un instant, la plaquant contre une étagère. Sa tête en heurta le bois et elle grimaça de douleur, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit Malefoy la regarder avec haine et…un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier à travers son masque impassible. Il maintenait fermement ses épaules contre l'étagère et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, Sang-de-Bourbe. Si je m'énerve, tu risques de le regretter. Et comme le disait ton « amie», ne juge pas une personne que tu ne connais pas, sale garce !

Il la lâcha sur ces mots et recula d'un pas, affichant une expression dégoutée. Il la détestait. Il le savait. Il le savait car elle faisait ressortir de lui ce qui n'aurait jamais dû ressortir. Et qui ne le devait jamais.

- Tu vas le regretter, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Éloigne toi d'elle !, s'exclama une voix près d'eux, s'approchant rapidement.

C'était Ethan. Une vague de chaleur envahit Hermione. Elle se sentait en sécurité à présent. Le Serdaigle s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la hanche.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Non. Cette fouine ne m'a pas touché, heureusement pour lui. Mais tu dois savoir que je déteste les menaces, Malefoy.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, Granger. Vous le regretterez tous.

Et il partit, furieux.

Hermione, restée seule avec Ethan, se sentait gênée car ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur entrevue de midi et elle ne savait pas comment considérer leur relation.

- Ce Malefoy, je vais finir par le tuer, grommela Ethan.

- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu avec Lexi. Elle était furieuse et est partie.

Après quoi, le silence s'installa entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui les taraudait tous les deux.

- Ethan…, commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre.

- Ouais... Euh, écoute... Je...

Ils étaient bloqués. L'arrivée d'Harry et Ron les tira de leur gêne. Dès qu'ils virent Hermione, ces derniers l'interpellèrent :

- 'Mione ! On a vu Lexi partir en courant. Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Ron.

- Juste un problème avec Malefoy, encore une fois..., répondit-elle avec amertume.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?, soupira Harry.

Hermione leur raconta brièvement ce qui c'était passé, en omettant l'épisode où Malefoy l'avait plaquée contre l'étagère sans quoi, les trois garçons auraient été capables de le tuer. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ils rejoignirent la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef et s'installèrent pour discuter tranquillement...

...

..

...

_ Nouvelles attaques de Mangemorts à la banque de Gringotts. En effet, les Mangemorts sont arrivés tôt ce matin en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait en travers leur chemin. De l'argent a été volé mais un témoignage nous informe qu'ils semblaient chercher quelque chose d'autre. Un bilan catastrophique de dix morts et vingt-trois blessés, parmi lesquels trois aurors dont l'intervention avait été rapide, nous parvient. Deux Mangemorts ont également été tués mais aussitôt désintégrés. On ignore qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient réellement venu chercher à Gringotts, mais une chose est sure, ça ne s'y trouvait pas. _

Harry interrompit sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, ne voulant guère en savoir plus. La guerre faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur et il devait trouver la personne capable de les aider. Maintenant que ce n'était plus lui l'espoir du peuple, il se sentait encore plus touché par tout ceci. Il regarda autour de lui, observant les réactions de ses camarades. Lexi affichait une moue agacée, Ron regardait dans le vide, et Hermione secouait sa tête en lisant. Des morts, tous les jours des morts.

Une semaine auparavant, cinquante personnes avaient été retrouvées mortes, tatouées d'infâmes "Sang-de-Bourbe exterminé". Il frissonna en pensant qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver à Hermione. Il jeta un œil à toutes les filles de son âge qu'il croisait, élaborant seul son jugement. Peut-être pourrait-il mieux réfléchir seul ? Se créer sa propre opinion et dénicher celle qui pourrait arrêter tout ça. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

Dans un premier temps, il devait établir la liste des filles incompatibles dans ce rôle. Il passa en revue les filles qui se trouvaient à sa table. Parvati ? Impossible, elle avait une jumelle. Lavande ? Pas assez de caractère. Gardénia ? Trop blonde...

- Harry ? Ca va ?, demanda Ron.

- Euh... Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air ailleurs...

- Je réfléchissais...

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?, questionna Hermione à son tour.

- Rien. Rien, je vous assure..., bredouilla-t-il.

- Harry, tu ne sais pas mentir, constata son amie.

- Désolé, Hermione, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Quand il disait cette phrase, il savait que personne ne l'ennuyait plus et il fut fier de sa supercherie. Après tout, il disait la vérité. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il ne voulait simplement pas leur en parler. Entre Ron qui ne parlait plus trop depuis la veille et Hermione qui avait désormais un petit ami, ils avaient autre chose à faire que d'entendre ses suppositions...

- On y va ?, proposa Ron en se levant.

- On a quoi ?, demanda Harry en l'imitant.

- Métamorphose, répondit le rouquin, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?, questionna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es bien le seul à apprécier la compagnie des Serpentards !, ironisa Ron.

- Pas besoin d'être sarcastique, j'avais oublié…

- Vous deux, alors..., fit Hermione en rigolant.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et rejoignirent la salle de métamorphose où le professeur semblait visiblement pressé.

- Mademoiselle Granger !

Malefoy tourna sa tête et vit les Gryffondors qui arrivaient tout juste, Granger en tête. Il avait hâte de voir leur tête lorsqu'ils tomberaient dans le panneau. Tous les Serpentards étaient déjà présents et pouffaient de rire à cette idée.

- Je vous dis, les gars ! C'est le coup du siècle ! Personne n'a ramené d'appareil photo ?, lança Théodore Nott.

- Pas besoin, leurs têtes seront à jamais gravées dans nos mémoires !, rigola Pansy.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu en aies une, Pansy, railla Drago. Je paris que Weastiti va devenir tout rouge !

- Bon, quand est-ce que la vieille lâche Granger ? On dirait qu'ils attendent qu'elle leur donne le feu vert ! Et si c'était elle qui s'asseyait en première, ce serait le top, non ?

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles de Daphné Greengrass. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, puis s'éloigna. Les Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers les

Serpentards et leur jetèrent un regard noir. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs et allaient s'asseoir quand...

- Attendez !, ordonna Hermione qui avait failli s'asseoir.

Tous la regardèrent sans s'asseoir. Les Serpentards observaient la scène, ahuris.

Hermione inspecta les tables et les chaises des Gryffondors, sous l'œil attentifs de tous.

- Quelque chose ne va pas..., fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle transforma un livre en oiseau et le fit voleter jusqu'à sa place. Aussitôt posé, des points rouges vinrent se ficher sur son plumage et il s'envola en piaillant, heurtant les chaises sur son passage.

- Pas très malin, bandes de vicieux !, lança Ron en s'approchant d'Hermione.

- C'est dommage que ça n'ait pas marché, n'est ce pas ?, demanda Hermione avec un sourire triomphant.

- Mais enfin, comment as-tu deviné ?, s'exclama Parkinson d'un ton sec.

-Une bande de Serpentards, tous assis et rigolant bêtement en regardant nos bureaux, c'est à peine si un enfant de 3 ans ne l'aurait pas deviné.

Les Gryffondors nettoyèrent leurs bureaux et leurs tables. Le sol aussi, par précaution. Ils s'installèrent et le professeur arriva. Le cours se passa normalement.

Drago se surprit plusieurs fois à regarder Granger et s'en maudit aussitôt. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi ? Il porta alors son attention sur les autres personnes présentes. De Parkinson, la parfaite Serpentard superficielle et écervelée, jusqu'à Davids, la pure Gryffondor tête à claque. Les meilleures filles, aux yeux de Drago, restaient cependant les Serdaigle...

Le cours se termina et tous sortirent pour se rendre au prochain. La journée passa étonnement vite aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait remarqué qu'Harry était ailleurs, aujourd'hui. Il regardait tout le monde, et son regard s'arrêtait souvent sur des filles, ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes.

A dix-huit heures, les quatre Gryffondors sortirent de la Grande Salle et Hermione constata qu'elle était attendue. Il lui fit un signe de s'approcher et elle acquiesça avant de dire à ses amis qu'elle les retrouvait plus tard. Elle remarqua que le couloir était bondé et que les ragots allaient vite fuser. Elle rejoignit Ethan qui l'étreignit légèrement et lui demanda si elle allait bien :

- Maintenant, oui, répondit-elle an arborant un léger sourire.

- Oh ! Et puis-je savoir quelle en est la cause ?

- Je pense que tu la connais déjà.

Il rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en laissant une main sur la hanche d'Hermione.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?, demanda-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude, rien de spécial. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai fait que penser à quelqu'un...

-Oh ! Et puis-je savoir qui était-ce ? fit-elle en imitant son ton quelques instants plus tôt.

- Juste une Poufsouffle de sixième année, ne t'inquiète pas..., se moqua-t-il.

- Hé !, protesta-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup à l'épaule.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione soupira d'aise. Tout allait pour le mieux. Et elle voulait cela. Elle voulait que tout soit normal. Qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre. Pas de morts. Juste la jeunesse insouciante qu'on lui avait volée...

- Tu as l'air songeuse. Ça va ?

- Euh... oui. Écoute, je dois retrouver les autres. On se retrouve après manger, dans la salle commune.

- D'accord, à plus tard, fit-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne une seconde de plus.

Et elle rejoignit ses amis, ne se doutant pas qu'une personne non loin d'eux avait assisté à la scène.

...

..

...

- Salut, vieux !, lança Malefoy à Blaise lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Salut. Quoi de neuf ?

- Oh rien.

- Rien à raconter ?

- Non. Enfin, si. Déjà, J'ai vu Ginny il y a deux heures.

- Et c'était comment ?

- C'était…bien. On s'entend très bien.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Eh bien on ne dirait pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pffff... Rien. C'est justement ça le problème. Rien du tout ! Rien au sujet de Davids, rien au sujet de cette fille perdue..., râla Drago, dépité.

- Quelle fille perdue ?

- Oh…C'est dur à expliquer. Cette "Opalie" ne peut être qu'une fille de notre âge. Elle pourrait donc être à Poulard. Mais je ne la trouve pas, fit-il d'un air songeur.

- Tu penses toujours qu'elle et Davids pourraient faire une seule et unique personne ?

- Peut-être... Elle était bizarre à la bibliothèque, hier.

- Mais, n'y a-t-il aucune photo de cette Opalie ?

- Je ne trouve aucune photo d'elle !

- Tu as cherché, au moins ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je vais m'y consacrer rapidement.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta mission de la trouver…, objecta Blaise. Tu es seulement censé récolter des informations à son sujet.

- Je sais mais je veux faire bonne impression…

Le métisse ferma les yeux un instant, tandis que Drago fixait les flammes danser dans l'âtre de leur salle commune.

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'on c'était dit ?

- Je n'oublie rien.

Puis ils contemplèrent le feu en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu il y a une heure..., lança soudain Blaise, changeant de sujet.

- Je t'écoute...

- Granger et Varsiel plus proches que jamais ! Ils allaient presque s'embrasser !

Drago tourna la tête vers son ami, d'abord surpris. Puis en colère. Ensuite étonné. Puis à nouveau en colère. Cependant, le visage impassible qu'il garda empêcha Blaise de voir ce qu'il ressentait à cette nouvelle.

- Qui voudrait d'une fille comme elle ?

- Apparemment, beaucoup de garçons...

- Ils n'ont rien dans la cervelle. Ce n'est qu'une infâme Sang-de-Bourbe ! Qu'est-ce qui les attire tant chez ... ça ?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais elle est plutôt mignonne…J'imagine qu'ils ont tenté de faire connaissance avec elle et qu'elle leur a plu.

Drago le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh, ça va !, se défendit Blaise. C'est vrai, quoi ! Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec Ginny alors…

- Je me fiche de « Gunny », c'est de Granger qu'on parle !

- Tu es... jaloux !, s'exclama Blaise, interloqué.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non. Je ne suis pas jaloux, Blaise ! Tu es complètement fou !, vociféra Malefoy.

- C'est bon, calme toi...

- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de qui que se soit…C'est juste que c'est… dégoutant.

- Mouais..., fit Blaise, peu convaincu.

Puis le silence revint les envelopper... Avant que d'autres Serpentards n'entrent, les dérangeant.

- Draaaaaaaakiichouu !

- Eh Drake, on va les exploser les Gryffondors, samedi !

- Je le sais, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire moqueur. Pansy, si je ne te tue pas aujourd'hui...

La jeune fille se fit immédiatement toute petite et alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Drago, lui, passa le reste de la soirée à réfléchir.

...

..

...

- Tu viens, Harry ?

- J'arrive, Ron. Attends juste deux secondes.

- Je t'attends à l'entrée...

Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Il était de plus en plus distant avec eux depuis qu'Hermione avait un petit copain. Depuis avant-hier, donc. Et le jeudi, il y avait entraînement.

- 'Mione, je vais te laisser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Je vais rester avec Ethan.

- Ok. A plus tard.

- A plus tard..., répondit-elle machinalement en replongeant dans ses devoirs.

Elle aimait le silence de la Grande Salle, la journée, lorsqu'elle était déserte. Elle finit son parchemin d'études des moldus qui portait sur l'utilisation de l'électricité. Rien de plus facile pour elle ! Après quoi, elle se hâta de rejoindre Ethan qui devait être dans leur salle commune. Elle allait entrer, lorsque les jumelles l'interpelèrent :

- Bonsoir, chère Hermione !

- Bonsoir les jumelles !

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?, demanda la première en tournant.

- On ne peut mieux.

- J'en suis ravie. Avez-vous trouvé votre déguisement pour le bal ?, s'enquit la seconde en tournant à son tour.

- Oui, mais c'est un secret.

- Voyons, ma chère ! A qui croyez-vous que nous allons le dire ?

- Je préfère ne pas le dire... Je peux juste vous dire qu'aucune personne ne pourra être déguisée comme moi.

- Nous en sommes fort contentes.

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois rentrer._ Harmonie._

Le tableau s'ouvrit et elle entra dans la pièce. Mais ce n'est pas Ethan qu'elle trouva.

- Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée ?

- Et ne serait-ce pas la fouine de service ?, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tant que je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque…

- Autant être une sale fouine prétentieuse et Mangemort... C'est vrai que c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'est ce que tu penses…Sale Sang-de-Bourbe…

- Tu te répètes, Malefoy. C'est vraiment lassant à la fin…

- C'est pour bien faire rentrer dans ton crâne que tu n'es rien d'autre que ça !

- Non. Je suis avant tout un être humain qui a des besoins et des sentiments. Tout comme toi... En théorie.

- J'éprouve une grande haine envers toi. C'est un sentiment. Je suis donc humain. Et j'ai le besoin de t'énerver. Cela me vivifie.

- Tu es pathétiquement ridicule, Malefoy.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Granger.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre puis s'arrêta sur le palier. Elle se retourna et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien... On s'entendait plutôt bien et... Et je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, tu es redevenu comme avant..., bredouilla-t-elle, désolée.

- Granger, Granger, ma petite Grange ... C'était juste pour les recherches ! Maintenant que c'est fini, je n'ai plus besoin de jouer de rôle.

- Tu n'es qu'un...

Et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il l'avait touché. Elle avait aimé les moments où ils avaient pu discuter sans s'insulter. Cela lui avait apporté un peu de paix dans ce monde où la guerre régnait. Elle

s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

_Des pas. Il fait tout noir. Seul le bruit des pas règne. Quelque chose de mal allait se passer. De très mal. La lumière de la lune l'aide à se diriger vers cet endroit. Endroit où des vies sont torturées, détruites ... volées, tout simplement. Mais un seul mot, selon eux, arrange ce fait. Moldu. Ces moldus ... êtres sans pouvoirs... Sang impurs... Souillures du monde. Le bruit de la porte retire l'assemblée de sa torpeur. La décision est prise... une nouvelle attaque contre les moldus aura lieu... et l'adresse ? Au ..._

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, haletante. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'heure. Seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son altercation avec Malefoy. Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus étranges ... et voilà qu'à présent elle rêvait toute éveillée. Sa porte s'ouvrit, la tirant de ses réflexions. Le même bruit que durant cet étrange songe. Sur le coup, elle sursauta, mais se calma aussitôt en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

- J'ai frappé, mais ...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Entre.

Ethan ferma la porte puis la rejoignit. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Ca va. Je me suis juste assoupie et j'ai... J'ai fait un rêve étrange, c'est tout. Et toi, ça va ? Tu es tout... froid…

- C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis comme ça depuis ce matin. Joey a effleuré ma main et a sursauté…

- Est-ce que tu as froid ?

- Non, je me sens bien.

- Étrange... Tu es allé voir Mrs Pomfresh ?

- Non, je t'assure, ce n'est pas la peine...

...

..

...

Ron s'éleva dans les airs à toute vitesse. Il voulait oublier celle qui lui avait volé son cœur et le lui avait brisé, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais... Il bouillonnait de rage... Harry tentait de le suivre.

- Ron, s'il te plait, arrête-toi !

Ron ralentit donc à contre cœur et atterrit, suivi de près par Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'être agressif ?

- Je ne suis pas agressif !, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Oh que si, tu l'es ! C'est Hermione, hein ?

Ron poussa une sorte de grognement et détourna le regard. Il se sentait bouillir, englobé par la rancœur, comme d'un liquide collant.

- Ron... insista son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... es sûr que ça va ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu es... trempé !

- Non, je... Il ne pleut pas, Harry.

Harry toucha le front de son ami et retira sa main, effleurant son index avec son pouce.

- C'est mouillé !, s'exclama Ron.

- Ouais... Tu es allé dans de l'eau ? Pris ta douche ou ...

- Non, j'étais avec toi et…sec.

- On devrait allez voir Mrs Pomfresh.

- Mais je n'ai rien, Harry !

- Et le fait d'être trempé sans avoir été en contact avec de l'eau, ce n'est rien ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est surement ...

- On ne sait de quoi il s'agit…On va voir l'infirmière !

Harry prit son ami par le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces, mais Ron se débattit.

- Non ! Elle va me faire boire une potion dégoutante !

- Nous allons chez Pomfresh ! fit Harry en levant sa main.

Une immense liane apparut alors entre eux et s'enroula autour de Ron, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, parvint à articuler Ron d'une voix suraiguë.

- Je n'en sais rien !, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Je crois que l'entraînement va s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. Je vais prévenir les autres...

Harry annula donc la suite de l'entraînement et regagna sa salle commune afin de se doucher et se changer. Une fois que Ron fut sec, ils partirent rejoindre Hermione pour manger. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas lui parler de cet incident, ne voulant l'inquiéter. Cependant, lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent, elle paraissait anxieuse. Ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, ça va ?

- On te retourne la question, 'Mione, contra Harry.

- Si je vous parle de mon problème, vous me dites le vôtre.

- Nous somme toute ouïe, 'Mione.

Mais Ginny débarqua en trombe dans la Grande Salle, attirant tous les regards. Un long silence s'installa. Elle se dirigea à la hâte vers les quatre Gryffondors et leur demanda de la suivre. Et c'est sous le regard intrigué de tous qu'ils sortirent. Les bavardages fusèrent à leur sujet dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gin' ?, demanda Hermione qui peinait à la suivre, à l'instar de ses deux amis.

- Je vous expliquerais une fois arrivés.

Ginny les entraîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers une table, où un livre était posé.

- Qu'est ce que ...

- J'ai trouvé ce livre... dans la réserve, murmura-t-elle, presque inaudible.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant ?, s'empressa de demander Harry.

- Une nouvelle prophétie.

- Et de qui est-elle ?, demanda Hermione.

- De la Fée Morgane.

- La Fée Morgane ?, balbutia Ron.

- Oui. La Fée Morgane était aussi une magicienne. Fille de deux sorciers très connus, elle est devenue une fée. Ce n'est pas comme Coral Opalie qui était métamorphe et se métamorphosait en fée. Morgane était l'apprentie de Merlin. Selon certaines légendes, c'était une fée des eaux, séductrice et dangereuse.

- Quels étaient ses pouvoirs ?

- Prophétesse, louesse... Le genre des Fées, supposa évasivement Hermione. Peux-tu me passer le livre s'il-te-plaît ?

Hermione, ainsi que ses amis, lurent la prophétie :

_Quatre éléments, Quatre vies_

_Quatre sources d'où la lumière jaillit_

_Gravitent autour d'une force inouïe_

_Relié à jamais pour sa vie_

_Celle dont le mal a tant envie_

_Un bout de son âme noircit_

_Mais la pureté lui réussit._

_En elle le cinquième élément brille_

_Force mastique, force des fées_

_Force qui peut vite être trouvée. _

_Quatre pour en avoir un_

_Quatre pour la sauver de demain_

_Quatre qui lui tendent la main_

_Jolie fée quand tu nous tiens ..._

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !, s'exclama Ron.

- Morgane était aussi connue pour son mystère. Elle disait qu'une vraie femme, pour se faire désirer, doit toujours garder une part de mystère, fit Hermione.

- Je vous laisse réfléchir, moi, je n'y comprends rien !, maugréa Ron.

- C'est fou comme tu es à cran, Ronald, depuis maintenant deux ou trois jours. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda Hermione.

Elle approcha sa main de son visage mais Harry le remarqua aussitôt et tira le rouquin à lui, ce dernier manqua s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet de la bibliothèque. Hermione retira sa main, interrogatrice.

- Euh... Désolé...

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien, vous deux ?

- Oui 'Mione, ne t'en fais pas ! Maintenant, dis-nous que tu as compris ce poème…, assura Harry, changeant de sujet.

- Il est question des quatre éléments. Apparemment, un cinquième entrerait aussi en jeu, un élément à la force mystique. Mais il est tard…Le mieux serait que je fasse une copie de ce poème, que j'étudierais quand j'en aurais le temps.

- Bien, 'Mione... Et désolée d'avoir gâché votre repas...

- Pas grave, Gin', sourit Harry.

- Mais j'ai encore faim, moi !, protesta Ron.

- Tu mangeras mieux demain, Ronald !, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait sa salle commune. Ethan y était assis, lisant près du feu. Dès qu'il vit Hermione, il sourit puis posa son livre pour la rejoindre. Hermione frissonna tandis qu'il l'étreignait, ce qu'Ethan remarqua aussitôt.

- Je suis toujours aussi froid, je sais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. Mais demain, tu iras voir l'infirmière.

- Si tu veux... T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?, murmura-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Hermione rougit puis leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux verts, avec des tâches orangés qui les éclaircissaient. Il lui caressa la joue puis approcha lentement son visage du sien. Dès que leurs lèvres

s'effleurèrent, la porte claqua. Ils sursautèrent et ce retournèrent vers la personne responsable de ce fracas. Malefoy était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, affichant un visage impassible, comme toujours. Il les toisa un instant puis passa devant eux, tout en gardant son air hautain.

- Je le déteste, ce mec, marmonna Ethan une fois que le Serpentard eut refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

- Moi aussi..., fit Hermione avec amertume. Je ... je vais aller me coucher. Dors bien.

- Bonne nuit...

Elle rejoignit sa chambre, se déshabilla puis s'installa confortablement dans son lit tout en prenant le poème de Morgane.

_"... Quatre éléments, quatre vies ... quatre vies dont chacune d'elles pourraient représenter un élément ... Une force inouïe : ça ne peut être que l'Opalie ! Gravitent autour d'elle ..."_

Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Toutes ces prophéties à décoder ! Mais elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir et décida de s'arrêter et de reprendre plus tard ...

...

..

...

- J'ai réussi !, lança Hermione en entrant en trombe dans le dortoir de ses amis.

- Réussir quoi ?, demanda Ron.

- A mieux comprendre la prophétie.

- Et donc ?, fit Harry, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Quatre personnes représentent les quatre éléments. Une cinquième personne, dont la force est inouïe, possède le cinquième élément. Cette personne ne peut être que l'Opalie.

- Sans aucun doute..., murmura Harry, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Donc, ces quatre personnes sont reliées par leur vie à cette Opalie. Cette dernière a une âme pure mais un côté sombre. Sa force ne pourra être révélée dans sa totalité que si les quatre éléments se montrent. Ce qui l'aidera à nous sauver.

- 'Mione... Comment as-tu fais pour... Pour trouver tout ça dans ce minuscule poème ?, demanda Ron, surpris.

- Deux jours et deux nuits non-stop là-dessus…, sourit-elle.

- 'Mione, tu sais que c'est très mauvais ? Tu devrais te détendre un peu ...

- Ce n'est pas sur toi que je prendrais exemple, Ronald, se moqua-t-elle, suivie de près par Harry.

- Nous devons aller à notre entraînement. Le match a lieu cet après-midi !, fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Je viens avec vous !, s'exclama Hermione en répondant à son sourire.

Ils rejoignirent donc le reste de l'équipe qui se préparait déjà dans les vestiaires. Il était neuf heures et les deux équipes qui s'affronteraient cet après-midi s'étaient mises d'accord sur le partage de la matinée d'entraînement. Une heure et demie d'entraînement pour chaque équipe. Hermione prit son carnet bleu-vert et s'installa dans les tribunes, griffonnant quelques mots à l'intérieur. Elle repensait à son drôle de rêve. Elle l'avait refait, une fois. Elle sentait qu'une mauvaise chose allait se produire très bientôt.

Elle leva la tête et vit Harry voltiger dans les airs. Elle se sentait bien ici. Le froid lui mordait le cou et elle respirait l'air pur à plein poumons.

Une fois l'entrainement terminé, elle prit la direction des vestiaires pour attendre ses amies qui se changeaient.

- Alors, Granger. Prête à voir ton équipe perdre ?

- Je n'attends que ça, Malefoy, mais pour ton équipe ! répondit Hermione en se retournant.

- Comme si, nous les serpentards, allions perdre contre vous ...

- Ce sera pourtant le cas, comme toujours.

- On verra bien ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ...

- Je te garantis que vous allez perdre, assura-t-elle calmement.

- C'est fou comme tu es optimiste ! Dis à tes bouffons d'amis de s'activer un peu, on a un entraînement nous aussi !

Puis il partit, suivit de ses joueurs.

- Crétin..., souffla-t-elle alors que Lexi et Ginny sortaient des vestiaires.

- On peut dire que les filles sont plus rapides que les garçons, pour une fois !, rigola Ginny.

- Salut, les filles !, les salua Hermione.

- Ca va, Hermione ? Tu as l'air bizarre ...

- Je vais bien, Lexi, merci. Prêtes pour cette après-midi ?

- Pour l'être, 'Mione, on l'est !, s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

* * *

_**A tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre :)**_

_**Review Please :$**_


	11. Ch11 : Le tournant du Karma

**_Hellooow les amiiis ! _**

**_Je remercie Nemesis pour la correction du chapitre et pour_**

**_ses reviews :)_**

_**Le chapitre a été republié et il en sera de même pour les prochains :)**_

_**Merci d'être encore là et d'apprécier ma fic ;)**_

**_Bonne Lecture  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le tournant du Karma**

-Hey , Hermione ! Viens avec nous ! S'exclama Dean en se dirigeant vers le stade , en compagnie de Seamus , Lavande et Parvati .

La préfète-en-chef s'exécuta et alla au stade où le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard allait bientôt commencer . Comme tous ses amis , elle était stressée . Bien que Gryffondor n'ait jamais perdu face à Serpentard , l'anxiété la gagnait . Ils montèrent dans les gradins et se réchauffèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient .

-Il ne devrait pas faire aussi froid à cette période , non ? demanda Lavande d'une voix tremblante .

-En tout cas , les joueurs vont avoir trèèèèès froid . fit Seamus en frottant ses mains .

-Je plains Harry , Ron et le reste de l'équipe . fit Hermione en regardant le ciel .

Sur ces dernières paroles , les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain . Tous les joueurs semblaient avoir froid et volaient plus vite pour essayer de se réchauffer , sans succès . Hermione voyait Ron qui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux . Il semblait avoir plus froid que les autres . Elle vit Lexi qui claquait faiblement des dents . J'ai plutôt bonne vue ... fit Hermione en remarquant que Ginny avait les yeux fermés . Du côté des Serpentards , c'était le même spectacle . Ils semblaient frigorifiés . Mais une personne semblait plus à l'aise que les autres et volait tranquillement . Le froid ne semblait même pas le toucher . Malefoy . Comment faisait-il pour être si serein dans ce froid ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens deux secondes , puis le capitaine vert et argent alla au sol pour serrer la main du capitaine adverse , Harry Potter .

-Ne te transforme pas en glaçon Potter , je veux que tu vois ta défaite !

-Cela ne risque pas , j'ai trop envie de te faire mordre la poussière !

Sur ce ils se tapèrent dans les gants puis repartirent dans les airs , en attendant que Mrs Bibine ne siffle le début du match .

Le match commence et Neville est au micro . Les Gryffondors sont bien partis avec dans les premières minutes un but de Lexi . Mais les Serpentards reprennent vite et marquent deux buts ce qui fait pour le moment 20 à 10 pour les serpents . Draco et Harry recherchent activement le Vif d'Or . Ils se surveillent du coin de l'œil tout en volant à toute vitesse autour des gradins . Harry a froid , cela se voit sur sa posture . Il est replié sur lui-même sur le balai . Draco vole normalement , ne prenant même pas en compte le froid qui l'entoure . Après plusieurs minutes de recherches et de buts marqués de chaque côté , le Vif d'Or donna une petite visite à sa très chère amie ...

-Salut , toi ! chuchota Hermione en le caressant .

-A qui tu parles Herm... Oh ! s'exclama Lavande en mettant une main sur sa bouche .

-Espérons que Harry se souvienne que le Vif d'Or vient toujours vers moi ... chuchota Hermione en regardant son ami chercher .

Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui y pensa en premier . Le capitaine des verts et argents se souvint alors qu'il allait souvent voir Hermione . Il tourna la tête vers elle et Hermione le cacha aussitôt dans ses cheveux . Il la regardait d'un air suspicieux tandis qu'elle le regarda d'un air faussement innocent ... un peu trop innocemment à son goût . Il s'approcha tout doucement d'Hermione qui lançait des coups d'œil affolés vers Harry qui choisit ce moment pour tourner sa tête vers elle . De son point de vue , il put voir le Vif d'Or qui se cachait dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie . Il démarra au quart de tour en direction des gradins Gryffondors et le Serpentard fit de même . Le Vif d'Or s'envola alors de son amie et partit en direction des gradins Serpentards . C'est une course acharnée qui s'en suivit alors entre Draco et Harry . Ils étaient au coude-à-coude .

-Alors , Potter . On se souvenait plus que le Vif d'Or avait craqué pour la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles de petite fouine , Malefoy !

Puis la course accéléra de plus belle entre les deux ennemis de toujours . Ils tendaient les bras , effleuraient l'objet tant convoité mais n'arrivaient pas à l'attraper . Ils se retrouvèrent donc au milieu du terrain , retour à la case départ . Ils cherchaient où pouvait bien se trouver la boule d'or volante . Draco regardait un peu partout , tribune par tribune . Son regard se posa alors sur la jolie préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors . Il se perdit dans ce mélange chocolaté aux éclats dorés qui s'accentuaient de jour en jour . Ce regard qu'il cherchait tant ces derniers jours dans le regard d'une jolie fille dont la beauté ne surpassait pas celle de la rouge et or . Cette beauté si innocente , fragile et pure . Cette âme remplie de bonté et d'intelligence . Hermione , elle , n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi électrisants . Ce n'était pas le vert réconfortant de Harry ou le bleu apaisant de Ron . Celui-ci se plaçait entre un argenté aux éclats durs et un bleu aux éclats délicieux . C'était la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi depuis longtemps . Un regard vidé de haine et de mépris . Mais ce regard fut très vite attiré par le Vif d'Or qui se tenait à présent en face de lui . La course reprit donc entre Harry et Draco pour attraper le Vif d'Or qui volait à grande vitesse . Le survivant se jeta alors en avant et manqua de tomber de son balai . Tout le monde se leva sous le choc , tandis qu'il s'était rattrapé à un bras du balai , portant fièrement le Vif d'Or de l'autre main de façon à ce que tout le monde le voit . Une acclamation pour le jeune héros résonna alors dans le stade , tandis que les Serpentards affichaient une mine dégoutée . Malefoy et ses coéquipiers se posèrent au sol , tandis que les Gryffondors criaient leur victoire . Hermione descendit rapidement rejoindre ses amis et sa cousine pour les féliciter de leur belle victoire

-Félicitations , Harry ! Mais tu sais que ce que tu as fait est très dangereux ? Tu aurais pu tomber , tout de même !

-Je ne suis pas tombé , 'Mione , c'est l'essentiel ! Rigola-t-il en lui caressant la joue .

-Tout de même , c'était dangereux . Bouda faussement Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres . Et puis on a gagné !

-Franchement , ça n'étonne personne . fit Ron d'un air faussement hautain .Et puis , avec un gardien comme moi et un attrapeur comme Harry , on ne peut que gagner . fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami .

-Ron , c'est fou comme tu transpires ! s'exclama Hermione .

-Oh ça ... écoute , on t'expliquera plus tard , d'accord ?

-M'expliquer quoi ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? commença à s'énerver Hermione .

-Doucement , 'Mione , on n'a rien fait ! Tu devrais te détendre un peu , en ce moment : c'est fou comme tu t'énerves vite ! s'exclama Ron .

-D-Désolée ... Sans doute les A.S.P.I.C ... fit Hermione en secouant la tête .

-Tu vas les avoir , c'est sûr ! En attendant , on va se changer et fêter ça dans notre salle commune ! A plus tard ! fit Harry en s'avançant vers les vestiaires .

Hermione les regarda s'éloigner puis commença à prendre seule la direction du château avant que quelqu'un ne la prenne et la colle doucement au mur .

-Je suis content que vous ayez gagné . fit celui-ci en mettant une mèche d'Hermione derrière l'oreille de celle-ci .

-Moi aussi ! Rien que le fait que les Serpentards perdent est réjouissant , d'autant plus que c'est nous qui avons gagné ...

-C'est clair .

Puis les deux amoureux se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux , se caressant la joue , les cheveux ... Puis lentement , le beau Serdaigle approcha sa tête vers celle de la Gryffondor puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois . C'était si doux et si bon qu'Hermione se sentait incroyablement apaisée et son cœur était rempli de bonheur , chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare .

-Pitié , épargnez-nous ça !

Ce fut avec regret que Hermione quitta la bouche de son Serdaigle et tourna la tête vers la personne la plus détestable à qui appartenait cette voix moqueuse cruelle et hautaine : Draco Malefoy .

-Tu n'as qu'à dégager d'ici , perdant !

-C'est le mieux à faire , je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me souiller les yeux une fois de plus . Bonne continuation . fit celui-ci en ignorant sa dernière parole .

Puis le Serpentard passa entre les deux amoureux , non sans donner de coup d'épaule en direction du Serdaigle .

-Et si on rentrait , maintenant ?

-Tu as raison , il fait froid et ... Tu es encore froid ! fit Hermione en touchant la joue de son amoureux de sa main libre , l'autre étant dans ses cheveux . Je croyais que c'était l'air extérieur !

-Et le plus étrange , c'est que je n'ai même pas froid ...

-Pomfresh t'a pourtant donné quelque chose ... Si cela persiste , autant aller voir Dumbledore .

-Très bien , mais si cela persiste vraiment .

-Très bien , très bien ...

-Ce que tu peux être mère-poule quand tu t'y mets ! rigola Ethan en l'amenant contre elle .

Puis ils se rendirent ensemble à la salle commune des Gryffondors où une petite fête , autorisée par les professeurs , se tenait . Il y avait des rires , des cris ... c'était vraiment joyeux . Et puis , ils avaient besoins de décompresser un peu .

A la fin de la soirée , alors que tout le monde partait se coucher , Hermione se rappela qu'elle avait une discussion à avoir avec ses meilleurs amis ...

-Ron ! Harry ! Revenez un peu ! fit celle-ci tandis que ses amis revenaient sur leurs pas . Vous deviez me dire ce qu'il se passe .

-Ah , oui ... Et bien ... en fait ... balbutia Ron . Je ... depuis la dernière fois ... à l'entrainement de Quidditch ... J-Jeudi , oui ...

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

-Eh bien ... depuis ce jour , je suis ... étrange .

-Étrange ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-En fait , à certains moments , il devient trempé sans même avoir pris contact avec l'eau . finit Harry , lassé par le charabia de Ron .

-Quoi ! Et pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? fit Hermione en partant dans les aigus et en écartant les bras .

-On a essayé ! Et on allait t'en parler mais à chaque fois on était interrompus ! répondit Ron .

-D'accord ... Bon ... Il arrive aussi ce genre de truc à Ethan en ce moment ...

-Tu veux dire ... lui aussi il est mouillé ? demanda Ron .

-Non . Lui il est glacé , tout simplement ... Nous sommes allés voir Pomfresh mais ce qu'elle lui a donné était inefficace ... Et toi , elle t'a donné quoi , Ron ?

Celui-ci baissa la tête d'un air coupable et Hermione comprit .

-Tu n'es pas allé voir Pomfresh ?

-Je pense que ça aurait été aussi inutile qu'avec Ethan !

-Pour une fois que tu penses , pense correctement ! Il faut tout de même aller la voir .

-On ira demain , il se fait tard là ! Va te reposer , 'Mione .

-Bien . Bonne nuit . Et ne mouille pas trop tes draps !

-J'essaierai ... Bonne nuit 'Mione. fit Ron avec un petit sourire .

Puis Hermione quitta la chaleureuse salle commune pour se rendre dans la sienne . Il y avait Victoria et Ethan sur le canapé .Depuis que la nouvelle concernant le couple d'Ethan et de Hermione avait fait le tour de l'école , Victoria était beaucoup plus sympa avec Hermione et ne lui lançait plus de regards noirs ( en sa présence ) .

-Bonsoir Hermione . fit cette dernière avec un semblant de sourire .

-Bonsoir . fit celle-ci en s'asseyant vers le Serdaigle qui la prit immédiatement dans ses bras .

-Vous êtes trop choux , tous les deux ! Ça se voyait que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre .

-Euh , ouais . Euh ... Je vais aller me coucher ... fit Hermione à son amoureux .

Celui-ci prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau . Elle lui caressa la joue puis il murmura au creux de son oreille :

-Dors bien ...

-Seulement si tu es dans mes rêves ... lui répondit-elle .

Il eut un petit rire puis Hermione partit , sous l'œil faussement attendri de Victoria . Elle rejoignit son lit puis s'endormit rapidement , se vidant la tête de toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient ...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*

-Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione , par hasard ?

-Elle est dans sa chambre . Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire quelques retouches à son déguisement .

-Ah ... Merci pour l'information .

-Ginny , attends !

Ginny s'arrêta et se retourna vers un Harry plutôt mal à l'aise . Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment ... pensa-t-elle .

-Euh ... Je ... Non , laisse tomber .

-Tu as un problème ?

-Non , c'est bon . Euh ... Comme il est 16h je te dis à demain ... A moins qu'on se dise comment seront nos déguisements ...

-T'es malade ! Hermione nous tuerait et tu le sais ! Bon , j'y vais !

Et Harry regarda la fille de ses rêves s'effacer au fil de ses pas ... Dès que Ginny fut hors de sa vue , il décida d'aller se changer pour la soirée de ce soir , étant donné que tout le monde était déjà fortement occupé . Les jumeaux Weasley avaient dû devenir riches ! Tout ces "Change-voix" vendu avaient dû leur faire un carton . Harry en avait d'ailleurs acheté un . Quelle idée Hermione a-t-elle encore inventé ! Que vont-ils faire de la soirée ? Il essaiera de reconnaître ses amis , ce qui ne sera pas trop difficile , selon lui . Hermione avait passé la dernière semaine à concocter son déguisement .

Lui , serait déguisé en Bronster . Un Bronster est une sorte de mi-homme , mi-éclair . C'est une espèce très rare qui ne vit à présent plus que dans les montagnes d'Opales . Ils seraient , soi-disant , les gardiens des Opalies . Il alla donc se préparer dans son dortoir vide . Les autres avaient dû trouver un autre endroit . C'est parti ...

Pendant ce temps , une jolie rousse se préparait dans sa chambre . Elle allait se déguiser en "Dame de la nuit" . Ces femmes méconnaissables habillées , maquillées et coiffées tout en noir . Personne ne la reconnaitrait sous cette pâleur et ses cheveux noirs , elle en était certaine ! Quant à Ron , il s'était réfugié dans une des nombreuses salles vides qui permettaient aux élèves de se changer . Il serait déguisé en centaure . Ces créatures l'ont toujours fasciné et leur ressembler cette soirée sera un honneur pour notre roux . Lexi sera déguisée en sirène . Cette idée lui était passée par la tête et ce déguisement lui allait à merveille .

Et enfin , il y avait Hermione ... Bien que tout le monde l'ait déjà entendu et savait ce que c'était , personne ne pouvait être déguisé ainsi . Personne n'avait vu de créatures comme celles-ci en face , à part elle ... Depuis cette nuit où elle en avait vu une dizaine , elle avait été charmée par ces jolis êtres . Hermione Jane Granger , vous êtes à partir de maintenant fée des Gryffondors ! pensa-t-elle , ravie de sa trouvaille . Son déguisement de fée était en tout point comme celui d'Azélia la fée des eaux , croisée dans la Forêt Interdite .( Ch9 ) Mais celui de la rouge et or était de la même couleur que son carnet : d'un bleu-vert où on ne saurait dire quelle couleur domine . Ce qui donnait un magnifique résultat . Elle alla devant le miroir pour changer un peu son esthétique ... Par quoi commençons-nous... Tout d'abord , les cheveux doivent être de la même couleur que les habits . Aussitôt pensé , Hermione lança un sort à ses cheveux qui prirent une teinte brillante et bleu-vert . Le maquillage de la même couleur ... Elle se maquilla donc avec des paillettes bleutées , du rouge à lèvres et fard à paupières de la même couleur que le reste . Elle s'approcha du miroir pour regarder la couleur de ses yeux ... Chocolat . Mais quelque chose de nouveau s'était installé . Dans ses grands yeux marrons se tenaient des éclats dorés de plus en plus nombreux . Étrange ... Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là-dessus et en un coup de baguette , ses yeux prirent une couleur bleu-vert . Je suis prête ! Il fallait maintenant attendre et espérer que tout se passe bien ...

20H ... Le bal Allait commencer. Hermione appréhendait. Elle sortit de sa salle commune et vit au Québec le château etait sombre et avait les décorations adéquates au thème d'Halloween. Elle se rendit, Dans la Grande Salle et sur le chemin, Elle croisa non Elfe de Maison grande taille, Deux gobelins et Deux harpies mal déguisées. ILS étaient Déjà Tous arrive, Dans la Grande Salle. Elle se rendit aux toilettes Rapidement de Mimi Geignarde verser verify Québec person NE pourrait la reconnaitre, Ce Qui etait Effectivement le CAS. Rassurée , elle allait sortir avant qu'une personne ne l'interpelle :

-Comme la ressemblance est flagraaaaaaaaaaante !

Hermione se retourna et vit la propriétaire des lieux à deux centimètres d'elle . Elle sursauta puis se ressaisit rapidement .

-Comment connais-tu le déguisement des fées avec autant de précision , jolie demoiselle ?

-Euh ... Je ...

-Tu as même ensorcelé parfaitement ta voix !

-Quoi ! Comment sais-tu ...

-Je suis un fantôme ! J'ai vu et vécu beaucoup de choses dans ma "vie". Tu sais ... tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à une fille ...

-A ... A qui ? demanda Hermione , se doutant déjà de la réponse .

-Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de son nom ... Maiiiiis elle était exaaaaactement comme toi ... mais elle était violette , elle . Va-t-en , maintenant !

Hermione ne la fit pas répéter deux fois et partit rejoindre sa première destination : la Grande Salle . Elle croisa plusieurs personnes déguisées et méconnaissables . Une personne prit une araignée et la mangea . Elle fut horrifiée avant de se rappeler que des confiseries étaient dissimulées dans le décor . Sans doute un courageux Gryffondor était caché sous ce déguisement . Sûrement pas Ron , en tout cas ! Quoi qu'il en soit , les portes de la Grande Salle se tenaient en face d'elle . Elle inspira un bon coup et entra . Son arrivée attira beaucoup de regards , étant donné qu'elle brillait dans un lieu très sombre . La Grande Salle était parfaitement aménagée pour la soirée ! Une ambiance sinistre régnait dans les lieux . Un fond de cimetière aux tombes cassées et au brouillard opaque rappelait à Hermione les films d'horreurs moldus . Les cris qui résonnaient ainsi que les hululements des oiseaux nocturnes rendaient le tout plus vrai . Toutes sortes de plats et de boissons prenaient place sur une tombe typique des vampires . Des citrouilles gigantesques entouraient ce somptueux buffet .

-Beau déguisement ... fit une fille déguisée en "Dame de la nuit" en passant devant elle .

-Merci ... fit Hermione en repartant dans l'autre sens .

Cette soirée était destinée aux 6ème et 7ème années . Les autres années ne pouvaient rester que jusqu'à 22h30. Elle regardait si tout le monde avait une tenue respectable , ce qui voulait dire , un déguisement ne laissant rien paraître sur son identité . Elle fut satisfaite du résultat et alla s'asseoir sur un banc contre le mur d'où elle regardait et surveillait les élèves . Elle aimait cette soirée . Elle leur faisait oublier ce qui se passait à l'extérieur , juste vivre normalement le temps d'une soirée et reporter les soucis au lendemain . C'était le but premier de cette soirée . C'était vraiment comme elle et ses alter ego l'avait imaginé . Elle vit au loin un Bronster et en fut étonnée . Cette personne avait eu une très bonne idée ... Il y avait des Vélanes , des vampires qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les vrais et elle vit même un centaure . Cela jouait bien sur les connaissances et l'imagination des élèves . Les élèves parlaient entre eux , sans se soucier de quelle maison cette personne faisait partie . Quelqu'un alla s'asseoir près d'elle et l'observait . Elle faisait de même avec cette personne qui s'avérait être un garçon . Un garçon très intelligent car il avait su se déguiser en Incube , créature très rare et très peu connue . Créatures extrêmement séduisantes qui sont faites pour séduire les femmes (ou les hommes) et se nourrir de leurs relations physiques .

-Très beau déguisement , mademoiselle la fée ...

Il parla d'une voix fort séduisante , mais bien sûr modifiée . Il n'avait pas dû acheter les "Change-voix" des Jumeaux Weasley . Il avait dû user d'un sort , tout comme elle ...

-Je vous retourne le compliment , bel Incube ...

Si elle n'était pas déguisée , jamais elle n'aurait osé prendre ce ton séducteur . Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait que cette personne ne pouvait être qu'Ethan . Ce dernier avait une très grande culture et était très intelligent . Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui . En deux secondes , l'Incube la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans une salle vide juste à côté d'eux et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort . Il la colla contre le mur et la regarda . Comment ce petit malin d'Ethan m'a-t-il reconnue ? L'Incube lui caressa tendrement la joue et rapprocha son visage du sien , caressant la joue de la fée avec le bout de son nez , sentant son odeur enivrante et la faisant frissonner . Ils se regardèrent puis il s'approcha et l'embrassa . Ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres . Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette décharge électrique , ce feu qui se propageait dans son corps et ces papillons dans le bas de son ventre . Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou , ce qui lui fit approfondir le baiser . La langue de l'Incube passa la barrière des lèvres de la fée , tandis que ses mains caressaient tendrement et amoureusement chaque parcelle de son corps . Elle fit de même avec ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules , d'une couleur Noire d'encre , à l'instar de ses yeux flamboyants . Il a assuré sur le déguisement ... pensa Hermione . Ils se retirèrent à cause du manque d'air et restèrent enlacés . Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rouge et or tandis qu'elle faisait de même de son côté . Il caressait le bras de la jolie fée , la faisant frissonner de temps en temps . Au bout d'un moment plutôt long , ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser . Il se regardèrent puis lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-A un de ces jours , Jolie fée-Mione ...

Elle se crispa au surnom qu'il lui avait donné . En même temps , il l'avait reconnue lorsqu'il était venu lui parler , alors pourquoi était-elle étonnée ?

Il sortit et elle le suivit cinq minutes après ...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*

Draco Malefoy était assis depuis maintenant une heure sur ce fauteuil . Il y avait des rires , des cris , des personnes joyeuses . Mais il n'était pas avec eux ... il était ailleurs . Son esprit vagabondait sur des souvenirs de sa vie , sur les façons dont il devrait agir dans la vie et sur les bonnes résolutions qu'il se faisait .

-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? demanda une jolie sirène venant s'installer près de lui .

-Ouais ... Beau déguisement .

-Merci . Le tien est bien aussi . Les préfets-en-chefs sont des génies .

-Je ne sais pas s'ils sont déguisés en génies , rigola-t-il , mais la personne ayant trouvé ce thème est vraiment la meilleure .

Les deux personnes savaient qui c'était et n'en pensait pas moins .

-C'est incroyable le nombre de déguisements différents qu'il y a , non ?

-Ouais ... Il y en a un que j'ai bien apprécié .

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

-Une fille a trouvé un déguisement hors-du-commun , tu peux être sûre qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme ça . Elle était déguisée en fée . C'était tellement réaliste qu'elle pourrait , je pense , passer inaperçue entre elles .

-Je ne l'ai pas vue ... De quelle couleur est-elle ?

-Une couleur incroyable . On ne sait pas laquelle domine entre le vert et le bleu .

-J'espère la voir ... En tout cas , je trouve cela légèrement frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui on parle ... Tu ne te demandes pas qui je peux être ou à quelle maison je peux appartenir ?

-C'est vrai que savoir est tentant ... Mais l'organisatrice de ce bal tient trop au fait de cacher nos identités alors je le ferai , pour elle .

-D'accord ... Tu la connais bien ?

-Je ne répondrais pas aux questions qui pourraient t'aider à me retrouver . rigola-t-il . On discute bien ensemble mais demain , cette discussion ne sera qu'un bon souvenir et cela ne se repassera plus .

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Si cela se trouve , je suis dans ta maison , ou mieux , je suis peut-être ta petite copine ou ta cousine ?

-Je doute de ceci car je n'ai rien de cela ! J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi , jolie sirène , mais le couvre-feu approche et je suis fatigué . Peut-être à demain , peut-être à jamais ...

Il se leva et partit laissant la jolie sirène perdue dans ses pensées . Elle se demandait qui pouvait être caché sous ce déguisement ...

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard , le couvre-feu prenait place et les élèves des dernières années se rendirent donc dans leurs dortoirs .

Hermione était encore sous le choc de ses baisers échangés quelques heures plus tôt avec Ethan . Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés ainsi et cela ne lui avait jamais fait sentir toutes ces sensations , nouvelles à ses yeux . Allongée dans son lit , elle ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir , mais la même vision revenait au moment où elle s'endormait .Un plan pour tuer des moldus ... Mais elle se réveillait toujours avant que l'adresse n'ait pu être dite . Elle s'enfonça dans son matelas moelleux et décida de se rendormir du mieux qu'elle pouvait ...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*

Que faire ? Attendre . Attendre et anticiper . Tout contrôler , que rien ne lui échappe . Comment était-elle morte ? Et pourquoi ? Avait-elle vraiment une fille ? Trop de questions sans réponses . En les attendant , il ferait ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant dix-huit ans . Agir et obéir à celui qu'il appelait "son maître" mais qui n'était pas mieux qu'un moldu ... Fermer son esprit et entrer dans cette pièce où seule sa présence faisait régner une tension électrique dans l'air . Il s'approcha de cet être laid et repoussant qui essayait de scruter son âme , en vain . Il s'agenouilla face à cette vermine et prit place aux côtés de Macnair et Bellatrix et écouta le discours de ce misérable serpent .

-Mes biens chers fidèles , fit-il d'une voix doucereuse . J'ai l'heureuse nouvelle de vous annoncer que nous allons bientôt nous attaquer à un endroit assez fréquenté des jeunes sorciers de Poudlard ... Oui , le Pré-Au-Lard . Lequel de vous peut m'obtenir l'information de la prochaine sortie ? Mmmh , Lucius , tu enverras une lettre à Draco pour qu'il nous tienne au courant .

-Oui , maître . Ordure !

-Bien évidemment , le but premier est d'essayer d'avoir Harry Potter , vivant de préférence .

Démon de la pire espèce !

-Et tuer tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes qui ne méritent pas le statut de Sorcier .

Herpès de la communauté !

-Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui , maître . firent en choeur les mangemorts .

Pourriture ! Elle est morte par ta faute !

-Y a-t-il un problème , Lucius ?

-Non , maître . C'est juste irritant de devoir attendre pour avoir nos précieuses informations ...mentit-il .

Voldemort fut convaincu de la sincérité de ces paroles et approuva d'un hochement de tête .

-Ne vous en faites pas ... Une fois ce Potter tué et l'Ordre du Phénix décimé , nous reviendrons à notre place légitime , nous serons les maîtres du monde ! Plus aucun moldu ou Sang-de-Bourbe ne sera présent sur terre ...

Puis il continua son discours que Lucius trouvait pathétique . La première idée ne lui déplaisait pas , au contraire , mais il aurait la conscience tranquille une fois que cet être aura soupiré son dernier souffle , une fois que l'air ne sera plus pourri de cet immondice .

-Maintenant , j'ai une autre nouvelle à annoncer . Nous sommes le 31 Octobre et en ce jour , un phénomène particulier se produit . L'aura de chaque sorcier ainsi que chaque élément magique que ce soit Vélane , ou autre se libère , émettant une énergie plus ou moins forte selon la "personne" ... cet évènement s'appelle "le tournant du Karma"

Puis un silence engloba la salle , tous attendaient la suite .

-Et qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda impatiemment Bellatrix à droite de Lucius .

-Nous allons vérifier si ... aucune Opalie n'est , à ce jour , en vie .

-Et en quoi cela vous servira-t-il ... Maître ? demanda Lucius , irrité .

-Cela nous aidera à affirmer quelle personne va me combattre au moment crucial .Nous allons faire un rituel . Pour ceci , nous allons dessiner un pentagramme au sol . Alecto , à toi l'honneur .

Cette dernière , douée dans cette discipline , obéit à son maître .

-Maintenant , 6 personnes vont venir se placer autour et pointer leurs baguettes vers le centre , où moi-même je serai placé .

Les Mangemorts choisis , dont Lucius , s'exécutèrent et attendirent les prochains ordres . Mais au lieu de ça , une fois qu'ils furent tous placés , une sorte d'énergie entra en eux , une énergie tellement forte qu'ils faillirent tomber sur le coup . Une fois que cette énergie se fut dissipée au sein des Mangemorts , leurs esprits semblaient être contrôlés par celui de Voldemort qui était en tête de file. Le monde était étrange . C'était une sorte de longue toile où des lumières plus ou moins fortes se tenaient à certains points . Ils avancèrent et croisèrent toutes sortes de lumières , certaines faibles et d'autres très attractives .

-Nous sommes face à la Forêt Interdite , mes amis ... les lumières les plus fortes représentent les fées et les plus faibles sont seulement des petites créatures sans importance . fit la voix de Voldemort dans leurs esprits .

La Forêt Interdite n'était pas très éloignée de Poudlard , ils le savaient tous . Chaque chose était représentée par son aura , par une lumière colorée plus ou moins forte . Ils arrivèrent à un endroit qui brillait de mille feux .

-Voici Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur ... Les Sang-de-Bourbes seront , évidemment , les moins lumineux ...

Il se promenèrent dans le fil de toile qui représentait Poudlard . Beaucoup de lumière brillant différemment s'y trouvaient .

-Je saurais reconnaître la brillance d'une Opalie ... fit Voldemort tandis que l'un des Mangemorts s'était posé cette question .

Ils furent à un moment éblouis par une lumière et c'était la première qui brillait ainsi . Tous pensèrent que c'était l'Opalie .

-Ce n'est pas elle ... Mais cette personne doit être d'une grande puissance ... Tu as raison , Lucius , cela peut être Draco ou ... Potter .

Ils continuèrent leur chemin au travers des lumières et en croisèrent une aussi brillante que la dernière . Après négation , ils reprirent leur route et en croisèrent deux autres ainsi .

-Cette école regorge de nouveaux sorciers très puissants ... Ils nous seront utiles , par la suite ...

Et ils continuèrent de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière jaillisse de nulle part . Cette lumière était tellement forte que , sous le choc , les Mangemorts et leur maître se retrouvèrent renvoyés dans leurs corps et ils tombèrent au sol .

-Mes chers fidèles . J'ai le déshonneur de vous annoncer qu'une Opalie est vivante . Et qu'elle vit même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*

Nombreux sont les élèves à faire des grasses matinées les dimanches matins , surtout si ceux-ci sont des lendemains de fêtes tardives . Mais cette personne , malgré le peu d'heures où elle dormit , était de bonne humeur . Elle se leva donc à 9h , fit sa toilette , se prépara pour passer une bonne matinée à la bibliothèque et sourit même à Malefoy lorsqu'elle le croisa en sortant de sa chambre . Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son carnet . Mais lorsque sa main rentra dans le tiroir , elle n'y rencontra que du vide . Elle chercha mieux et n'y trouva rien . Elle retourna alors sa chambre et chercha de fond en comble son carnet .

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais , 'Mione ?

Elle se retourna et vit Ethan qui venait d'entrer .

-Mon ... Mon carnet . Je l'ai perdu !

-Quoi ! Attends , tu veux dire ... que toi , Hermione Granger , a égaré un carnet .

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Il était toujours avec moi ...

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup . Elle commençait à trembler sous le coup de la rage et cria :

-Quelqu'un me l'a pris , Ethan !

-Du calme , du calme . Tu as lancé un sort de localisation ?

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et la referma , baissant les yeux honteusement .

-Tu es à Poudlard , 'Mione , pas chez toi ! rigola Ethan .

-Oui , c'est ça , rigole bien !

Puis elle lança le sort et vit que le carnet ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre . Elle lança un regard abattu à Ethan qui lui lança un regard désolé . Elle se retourna et soupira .

-Je vais mettre une heure pour ranger tout ça ...

-'Mione ?

-Oui ...

-Nous sommes sorciers ...

Elle le regarda et comprit sa bourde . Si Malefoy était là , il se serait sans doute moqué d'elle et aurait insulté les moldus et surtout elle ! Elle leva sa baguette puis la fit tourner et en une seconde , la chambre était parfaitement rangée .

-Wouuuaaah , 'Mione ! T'es trop forte !

-L'habitude , mon cher , l'habitude ... Je vais aller chercher ...

Mais elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et une image lui vint en tête . Elle regarda Ethan avec de grands yeux et sortit presque en courant rejoindre la Grande Salle . Une fois entrée , elle remarqua que pas mal de personnes étaient réveillées , et le plus étonnant était que tous ses amis au complet étaient là . Et là , elle vit . Elle vit la même image qui était arrivée plus tôt dans sa tête . Marcus Flint , faisant rigoler tous les Serpentards autour de lui , tenant son carnet dans une de ses mains et sa baguette dans l'autre .

-Vous croyez qu'elle écrit quoi dedans , les gars ? "Cher journal , moi et mon copain avons aujourd'hui fait un bisou et c'était trop bien !" , fit-il en l'imitant d'une voix mièvre .

-FLINT ! cria-t-elle , hors d'elle .

Toute la grande salle la regardait tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards .

-Rends-moi mon carnet IMMÉDIATEMENT !

-Ooooooooh , c'est trop chou ! Voilà qu'elle s'énerve !

Cette phrase attira les rires des Serpentards , le sourire narquois de Draco et les foudres de Hermione . Cette dernière sentait qu'elle pouvait provoquer l'apocalypse avec un Expelliarmus tellement elle avait des envies de meurtres . De la table des Gryffondor , tout le monde observait la scène et Lexi se leva rapidement et rejoignit sa cousine .

-Et en plus , sa cousine vient l'aider ! Tous tes petits secrets vont être révélés aux yeux de tous , Sang-de-Bourbe !

Lexi remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'eau tremblait légèrement dans les verres de la table . Dehors , le temps était très mauvais . Une pluie phénoménale et un terrible vent prenaient place . En deux secondes , la baguette d'Hermione était pointée sur Flint .

-Rends . Le . Moi . fit celle-ci en articulant chaque syllabe .

-Je n'ai pas peur , Sang-de ...

Sa phrase fut coupée par un terrible tonnerre . Et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire , les amis de Hermione étaient à ses côtés , baguettes levées . Les professeurs n'étaient toujours pas présents et cela allait mal finir . Ils étaient à présent 5 contre 1 . Mais , les vils Serpentards ne se laissent pas faire .

-Baissez-vous ! leur cria Hermione en se baissant .

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps et ses quatre amis étaient stupéfixiés au sol . Malefoy , Parkinson , Goyle et Crabbe rejoignirent Flint .

-Changement de situation , Granger . Pas très malins tes amis . T'es plutôt forte , il faudra que tu me dises comment tu as fait un jour ... Flint , passe-moi le carnet !

Ce dernier s'exécuta et un tonnerre gronda à nouveau , reflétant l'humeur d'Hermione . Malefoy retournait le livre dans ses mains puis l'ouvrit . Il y découvrit des pages blanches et n'en fut guère étonné . Il lança un sort mais rien n'apparut .

-Tu auras beau essayer , Malefoy . Tu n'y arriveras jamais .

-Soit . Mais je pense que je vais le garder , il est plutôt beau , non ? J'adore la couleur !

-Rends-le-moi ! fit-elle menaçante .

-Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur de toi ou rire de toi ... 5 contre 1 , Granger ... C'est perdu d'avance .

-Vu tes coéquipiers , je ne me vanterais pas !

-En tout cas , les miens ne sont pas stupéfixiés , stupide Sang-de-Bourbe .

Il levèrent ensuite leurs baguettes tous ensemble et s'écrièrent : "Stupéfix !" . Tout le monde pensait voir Hermione s'envoler au travers de la salle . Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva : comme elle s'y attendait , elle lança un Protego . Il était si puissant que le sort revint sur les expéditeurs et ils tombèrent au sol . Tous étaient bouche-bée . Hermione s'approcha de Malefoy et prit son livre . Et c'est ce moment là que choisirent Dumbledore et McGonagall pour entrer dans la Grande Salle . "Merlin ..." fit McGonagall en s'approchant , précédée de Dumbledore .

-Miss Granger , j'exige des explications immédiatement ! Pourquoi ces élèves sont-ils stupéfixiés ? demanda McGonagall .

-Eh bien ... Je ...

-Minerva , libérez ces élèves et emmenez-les dans mon bureau .

Le professeur de Métamorphose dé-charma les élèves et ils prirent la direction du bureau du directeur de l'école . McGonagall marchait en tête , suivie de deux clans séparés qui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards noirs . Un autre éclair retentit et tous sursautèrent exceptés Hermione et Draco qui étaient dans un duel de regards à en faire flancher plus d'un . Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui pivota lorsque leur professeur chuchota le mot de passe . Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur où dix chaises étaient installées en demi-cercle autour de celui-ci .

-Installez-vous de façon à ce qu'aucun élève de la même maison ne soit côte à côte .

Tous râlèrent et s'assirent comme Dumbledore leur avait ordonné .

-Bien . De gauche à droite , vous allez chacun narrer l'événement de ce matin .

Tous narrèrent alors les péripéties du déjeuner . La version était la même chez tous les Gryffondors et la même chez tous les Serpentards .

-L'une des deux maisons ment .

-C'est eux ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps .

-Je vous en prie ! Nous sommes déjà dans une situation assez délicate qu'est la guerre , alors ne combattez pas à l'intérieur de Poudlard ... Je veux juste la vérité .

-C'est mal parti pour vous ... railla Malefoy .

-Détrompez-vous , Mr Malefoy . Vous , ainsi que Miss Granger allez nous prouver le contraire . Approchez-vous ...

Les deux concernés obéirent et Dumbledore sortit une fiole contenant un liquide incolore .

-Ce n'est pas du Veritaserum ? demanda Hermione .

-Non mais cela y ressemble . Ceci permet de découvrir la vérité et le mensonge . Bon , Miss Granger , mettez votre doigt à l'intérieur et dites "Je jure de n'avoir dit que la vérité , rien que la vérité , toute la vérité ."

-Je jure de n'avoir dit que la vérité , rien que la vérité , toute la vérité .

Le liquide devint alors bleu opaque . Le professeur ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête .

-A vous , Mr Malefoy .

-Je jure de n'avoir dit que la vérité , rien que la vérité , toute la vérité .

Le liquide devint en un temps record rouge vif .

-Mr Malefoy , je viens de vous prouver que vous et vos amis mentez . 100 points en moins pour votre maison pour avoir attaqué des élèves et mentit en niant . Et vous , Gryffondor , vous perdez 20 points pour avoir lancé un sort à vos camarades .

-Quoi ! s'exclama Harry . Mais professeur , elle ne faisait que se défendre , ce n'était qu'un Protego ! C'était accidentel !

-Mais cela est arrivé et je me dois de le sanctionner . Vous pouvez partir sauf vous Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger .

Tous sortirent et il ne restait plus que les trois Gryffondors . Un silence s'installa où Dumbledore observait attentivement les élèves en face d'eux .

-Les ... Les Mangemorts ont encore frappé . Ils se sont , cette fois-ci , attaqués à un hôpital ...

- Merlin ! fit Hermione en mettant une main sur sa bouche . Y a-t-il des ... Survivants ?

-Non , personnels comme patients ont été tués , de tous les âges ...

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue d'Hermione quand elle pensa à tous ces enfants morts , ces familles brisées ...

-C'est la guerre , les enfants ... Et la tension se fait sentir . Vous en êtes la preuve avec votre altercation avec les Serpentards . Tout le monde est sous pression et a peur . Quoi qu'il en soit , les professeurs veulent détendre les élèves et une sortie au Pré-Au-Lard est prévue pour dans deux semaines . Si vous voulez bien passer le message à vos collègues , Miss Granger .

-Oui , Professeur .

-Vous pouvez aller profiter de votre dimanche .

-Merci , professeur ... Fit Harry .

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*

-Hermione !

-Salut , Ethan ...

Il arriva à son niveau puis l'embrassa légèrement sur le front . Elle sursauta et frissonna .

-Tu es redevenu froid , Ethan !

-A vrai dire , je crois que je n'ai même pas changé de température donc je suis resté froid .

-Q-Quoi !

Ce n'était pas possible ! Hier , quand ils s'embrassaient , il était chaud ... Même trop chaud ... Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait attention à ça ? L'Incube était brulant tandis qu'Ethan était gelé . Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle ... avait embrassé un inconnu !

-Merlin ... fit celle-ci en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre .

Elle sauta sur son lit et s'enfonça dans son oreiller . Elle avait tellement honte . Ces baisers , ces caresses , ces étreintes ... étaient celles d'un inconnu . Elle en frissonna . Mais le pire , c'est que cet inconnu l'avait reconnu ." A un de ces jours , Jolie fée-Mione ... " . Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête . Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Ethan . Ni l'embrasser car elle penserait au baiser de l'Incube , comparerait ... Elle avait déjà comparé et le plus étrange était qu'elle préférait les baisers de l'inconnu . Elle avait ressenti tellement de choses ... " Reprends-toi , Mione ... Ce n'était qu'une soirée qui sera vite oubliée et tu vas être heureuse aux côtés d'Ethan ..." .

-Mione ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? fit Ethan derrière la porte .

-Je ... Je ne me sens pas très bien ...

C'était la vérité mais ce n'était pas la cause de son enfermement . Il la laissa et partit . Elle prit son carnet qui était comme neuf , et elle en fut soulagée . Avant même d'entrer dans la Grande Salle , elle sut que c'était Flint . Étrange ... Quoi qu'il en soit , il fallait que ces Serpentards arrêtent . Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre , ces Serpentards la créent aussi dans l'enceinte de l'école .

Pendant ce temps , dans la salle commune des Serpentards , un silence régnait . Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées . Mais une personne arriva pour briser le silence de la salle :

-Bordel , mais qu'est-ce-qui vous a pris ! demanda Blaise en entrant . Draco , je dois te parler .

-Bien . Parle , je t'écoute .

-En privé . Seul à seul .

Il se leva et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait dans son dortoir . Il ferma la porte et attendit . Blaise faisait les cent pas dans la chambre .

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? commença Blaise . Si tu lui avais fait le moindre mal , tu l'aurais regretté !

-Ce n'était qu'un stupide Stupéfix !

-Je m'en tape ! T'as pas à lui jeter de sorts ! Et maintenant , elle ne va plus vouloir que je l'approche ...

-Ça risque pas ! T'es resté dans ton coin à nous regarder faire . rétorqua sèchement Draco .

-Je ne veux pas d'ennuis , moi . Et puis merde , tu fais chier !

Et il sortit comme une furie , laissant un Draco abasourdi . Il a un problème , celui-là ! En arrivant dans sa salle commune , il constata que le silence était resté . Il leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit à la bibliothèque , priant pour que personne ne soit présent sur son chemin et encore moins la préfète des rouges et or ...

Cette dernière était maintenant à la bibliothèque en train de faire son devoir de DCFM . Elle avait un mal de tête terrible . Elle posa sa plume et mit sa tête entre ses mains pour se reposer un peu . Il était revenu il y a une bonne demi-heure et il ne voulait se stopper .

-Ça va , Mione ? fit Harry .

Hermione sursauta et lui murmura un "ça va" très faible .

-C'est plutôt difficile à croire ... Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-J'ai AFFREUSEMENT mal à la tête ...

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

-Non , non , c'est bon . Ça va passer , comme d'habitude ... Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes yeux étaient verts ...

-Mione , tu perds la tête là ? s'inquiéta Harry .

-Non , je vais bien ... Où est Ron ?

-Il est parti se sécher ... Le traitement de Mrs Pomfresh ne marche vraiment pas ...

-Comme Ethan ... Il devient même de plus en plus froid , j'ai l'impression . C'est tellement ...

- ... Bizarre .

Ils se sourirent puis elle continua :

-Et toi , tu n'as rien ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien Hermione ... Hermione ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et s'évanouit dans les bras de Harry . Par une chance incroyable , Lexi venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et vit au loin Hermione tomber dans les bras de son ami . Elle courut vers eux et demanda à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé .

-On parlait , elle avait mal à la tête et elle est tombée dans les pommes !

-Calme-toi , Harry . Ça recommence juste .

-Tu veux dire ... Comme au début de l'année ?

-Oui ... Je vais la faire léviter dans la réserve , surveille que personne n'entre .

-Bien , dépêche-toi !

Lexi fit léviter sa cousine et la posa doucement sur le sol . Ses maux de tête revenaient fréquemment ... cela voulait dire que la protection s'estompait et que c'était pour bientôt ... En attendant , elle entreprit de soigner sa cousine de la même façon que la dernière fois ... (Ch3) . Elle prit la tête de sa cousine et récita une légère incantation , mais cette fois , la lumière bleue ne mit pas 3 secondes avant de venir . C'était d'autant plus difficile car elle sentait que son énergie était vite aspirée . Au bout de 20 secondes seulement , elle dû la lâcher , de crainte de ne pas tenir . Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et fut surprise de se retrouver dans la réserve avec Lexi au-dessus d'elle .

-Ça a recommencé ...? murmura Hermione en se relevant .

-Oui ... souffla Lexi , épuisée .

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione .

-Oui ... Je ... Je t'ai à nouveau guérie ... C'était plus dur cette fois-ci ... fit-elle , essoufflée .

-Désolée ...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être , c'est normal que ça fasse cela et ...

Mais Lexi s'arrêta en mettant une main sur sa bouche . Elle avait failli tout lui dire . Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur puis comprit .

-Ca fait partie du secret ...

-Oui ... mais tu le sauras bientôt et puis ...

Mais elle fut coupé par des pas et des cris qui entraient dans la réserve et elles tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Draco et Harry .

-Potter , tu caches quelque chose et tu dois me dire ... mais il s'arrêta en voyant Lexi et Hermione au sol . Que diable faites-vous ici et par terre ?

-Euh ... Longue histoire ... balbutia Hermione en se levant et en aidant Lexi qui avait un peu de mal . Tu y es allée un peu fort , ce coup-ci ! chuchota Hermione à l'adresse de Lexi mais Draco l'avait entendue .

-Je suis préfet-en-chef et je me dois de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! fit Draco agacé par les messes basses des filles .

-Je suis aussi préfète-en-chef et je m'occupe de tout . fit Hermione en sortant avec Lexi , suivies de Harry .

Mais Malefoy n'en avait pas terminé et comptait bien savoir ce qu'ils tramaient tous les trois .

-Dans ce cas , je me dois de prévenir Dumbledore que vous faites des choses louches dans la réserve .

-Depuis quand respectes-tu ton rôle de préfet-en-chef ?

-Mieux vaut que je le fasse , moi .

-Malefoy , tu ... tu ... Tu m'énerves !

Et elle sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque , rejoignant sa chambre . Cela faisait la troisième fois ce matin qu'elle s'y enfermait . Il était midi et elle n'avait pas faim . Elle décida de poursuivre son devoir de DFCM et de s'avancer dans ses devoirs pour la semaine .

Quand elle finit tous ses devoirs , quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir affiché sur sa montre 18h . Elle décida d'aller lire tranquillement au coin du feu pour attendre le repas . Elle se rendit donc dans la salle commune et prit le premier livre posé sur la table . Au grand damne de celle-ci , elle croisa le bel-ange blond pour la quatrième fois dans cette journée ! Elle allait faire demi-tour avant que celui-ci ne dise :

-Tu as peur de moi , maintenant ... C'est une bonne chose ... puis il eut un petit rire .

Elle retourna donc sur ses pas et s'assit sur son canapé , en face de lui . Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait prit et une petite carte tomba du livre .

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? murmura-t-elle autant pour elle même que pour Malefoy .

-Je sais pas ... Y a écrit quoi ? demanda-t-il , faussement intéressé par une carte dans un livre .

Elle retourna la carte et se figea en lisant le mot qui lui était adressé . Elle regarda Malefoy avec de grands yeux et celui-ci leva des sourcils interrogateurs .

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? C'est écrit quoi ?

Elle regarda à nouveau la carte et monta directement dans sa chambre , tout en déchirant cette carte qui lui rappela la trop bonne soirée de la veille ...

_Ma fée-Mione_

_Je suis impatient de revivre une soirée avec toi_

_Pour le moment je te guette_

_Ton bel Incube ..._

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de Reviewer :)**_

_**Review Please :$**  
_


	12. Ch12 : Révélations

**_Helloow' les amis !_**

**_Le plus long chapitre et aussi un très important ._**

**_Petit clin d'œil à Stéphénie Meyer et la saga du désir interdit (Twilight) . _**

**Merci au Reviewers et aux lecteurs anonyme . Laissez des Review , SVP , vous savez pas comme ça fait plaisir de voir un nouveau message dans notre boite mail !**

Réponse à Jimbei01 : Dans mon histoire , Lucius a un an de moins que les Maraudeurs , Lily , Rogue ...

**_Bonne Lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Révélation**

_Poudlard , dans le passé ..._

_Elle marchait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard , en direction de sa plus haute tour , lieu de tranquillité absolue . Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne . Ses pouvoirs apparaissaient petit à petit et s'entraîner les ferait arriver plus rapidement . Elle monta les longs escaliers et posa son carnet sur la seule table présente . Elle regarda le paysage . Bientôt , il neigerait et elle se réjouit à l'idée des flocons , de la couverture blanche et du bruit des chaussures contre la neige . Son arrière grand-mère contrôlait l'eau et elle avait déjà réussi à faire neiger en plein mois d'avril . Elle aurait aimé avoir ce pouvoir . Elle se retourna et regarda la pièce ouverte où elle se trouvait . Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son carnet et elle envisagea de le faire léviter sans baguette . Elle leva la main et se concentra sur le carnet . Tout son esprit se projetait vers lui . Elle leva légèrement la main et le carnet suivit son mouvement . Il se leva dans les airs . Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile . Elle s'aida de son autre main et ce fut plus facile . Elle l'amena à elle et l'ouvrit . Elle regarda la table et vit que le stylo était resté . Elle leva la main et pensa très fort "accio" . Il se jeta dans sa main . Elle allait écrire mais elle s'arrêta : elle n'était pas seule , elle sentait une présence au-dessus d'elle . Elle leva la tête et vit deux yeux aciers la regarder avec étonnement et admiration ._

_-Incroyable ... Une Opalie en pleine action sous mes yeux ..._

_Il descendit et l'observa . Elle se sentait gênée d'être ainsi dévisagée par ce ténébreux garçon qui se trouvait être de Serpentard vu son uniforme ._

_-Tu utilises beaucoup tes pouvoirs ?_

_Elle fut déroutée par la question et répondit à la négative ._

_-Personne ne voudrait m'approcher , même si c'est déjà le cas ..._

_-Ce sont tous des imbéciles . Ils ont juste peur de l'inconnu . Tu me fascines , Alweena ._

_-Tu ne me connais même pas ._

_-Peut-être , mais crois-moi : je connais beaucoup de choses concernant ta famille ._

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

Poudlard , dans le présent ...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée d'Halloween . Les cours continuaient et la vie de nos héros aussi . Harry se rapprochait dangereusement de Ginny qui en était ravie , contrairement à Blaise . Hermione se faisait plus distante avec tout le monde , elle trouvait des cartes du mystérieux Incube en classe , dans la parc et même dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde , toutes lui étant adressées . Et elle devenait paranoïaque : elle avait renversé son jus sur Ron en sursautant lorsque Neville lui avait dit bonjour .

Harry recherchait toujours dans son coin la mystérieuse Opalie et en était venu à des conclusions qu'il effaçait aussitôt , toutes étant ridicules .

Lexi stressait de plus en plus chaque jour . Elle allait bientôt tout lui dire . Comment réagirait-elle ? C'était la question à un million de Gallions .

C'était lundi matin , au petit déjeuner . Ils mangeaient , discutaient et riaient . Sauf Hermione et Lexi . Dans deux jours , elle devrait tout lui dire ... Lexi ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer . Hermione semblait stressée . Elle observait tout le monde , sursautait au moindre cri ou rire ... Quelque chose n'allait pas . Mais elle avait encore rêvé qu'un massacre de moldus allait se produire et elle craignait que les Mangemorts aient cette idée . Les hiboux arrivèrent et distribuèrent les lettres et colis aux élèves . Les Weasley reçurent une lettre de leur mère , Harry de Sirius et Lexi de ses parents . Hermione ne recevait rien , comme d'habitude . Mais cette journée fut une exception et une lettre vint à elle . Tous la regardèrent , surpris , puis elle se leva en bafouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se rendit en douce à la bibliothèque . Elle entra dans la réserve , où personne ne pouvait venir , et ouvrit la lettre .

_Ma Jolie Fée-Mione_

_Te regarder et ne pas venir à toi_

_Me tue , tu me rends fou ._

_Je repense souvent à cette soirée_

_Un sourire aux lèvres en pensant que_

_les tiennes étaient contre les miennes ..._

_A très bientôt_

_Ton Bel Incube ._

Elle rougit et déchira la lettre . Savoir que ce pervers pouvait la voir , lui parler , lui sourire sans qu'elle connaisse son identité la mettait hors d'elle . Elle mit en pièces la lettre et la brûla . Elle allait sortir mais une idée lui vint alors en tête ... Elle revint sur ses pas et alla vers les albums photos qui étaient classés par année . Elle se dirigea vers celui de 1973-1974 et le prit . Elle s'assit au sol et tourna la grosse couverture . Elle regardait les personnes qui s'y trouvaient , ces personnes qui semblaient si bien ensemble ... Elle vit un visage qui lui parut familier . Elle s'approcha pour mieux regarder la photo . "Gloria Paloie" . Qui pouvait être cette femme ? Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vue ... Elle continua de regarder les photos qui ne contenaient pas le visage d'Alweena . Elle arriva à la fin , à la photo de la promotion de l'année . Elle regarda du côté des Gryffondors et la vit . Elle se tenait à côté de Gloria Paloie . Un sourire timide s'étirait sur ses lèvres tandis que Gloria passait une main par dessus ses épaules . Confuse , Hermione regardait ce visage qui arborait les mêmes traits qu'elle .

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup .

Hermione sursauta et vit Lexi au-dessus d'elle . Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne semblait pas surprise ou choquée ... Lexi vit la confusion dans les yeux de sa cousine et continua :

-Nos liens sont plus proches qu'un simple ancêtre cracmol ...

-Il te reste deux jours , Lexi . Fit Hermione après un temps .

-Je sais mais c'est le moment , il faut que tu saches et je comprendrai très bien ta réaction si tu ne veux plus me parler à vie . Mais je t'en supplie , promets-moi que tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout ...

-Je te le promets , je ne t'interromprai pas .

-Bien . Ma mère s'appelait Gloria Paloie . Paloie n'était pas le nom de famille de son père . Il le lui avait donné pour rendre un ... hommage à son amour de toujours . Si on assemble toutes les lettres dans un autre ordre , on a le nom Opalie .

-Ton grand-père avait vécu une histoire d'amour avec Elena Opalie ...

-Oui , il était marié avec ma grand-mère lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée . C'était sa meilleure amie et elle en savait beaucoup sur les Opalie . Ils vécurent une grande histoire d'amour malgré tout . Ma grand-mère tomba enceinte de ma mère , mais mon grand-père continuait de la voir . Ma grand-mère apprit bien vite ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne dit rien . Il avait arrêté de voir Elena et n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle . Elle était partie ou disparue et puis elle était morte , personne ne savait comment . Sa mort était un mystère comme celui de toutes les Opalie . Mon grand-père en savait assez pour deviner sa mort . Elle avait donné vie à un enfant , à son enfant . Il l'a recherché pendant tellement d'années ... Il a réussi à trouver sa deuxième fille dix ans après sa naissance , quand elle allait entrer à Poudlard . Il expliqua tout à ma mère , que c'était sa demi-soeur mais qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler , que personne ne le sache ou ne le soupçonne . Il était parti la rencontrer lorsque ... lorsqu'il fut tué par des sbires de Voldemort . Ils avaient réussi à le retrouver et le tuer . Mais ils n'ont pu retrouver ma mère grâce à son nom de famille . A Poudlard , ma mère était assommée par la mort de son père mais elle savait que c'était pour la sauvegarde du monde . Au fil des années , elles se sont connues discrètement , elles ont parlé de leur lien et ma mère apprit beaucoup de choses qu'elle m'a enseigné par la suite . Je te dis tout ça car c'est l'Histoire de mon secret ... Nous sommes cousines , Hermione .

Hermione ne réagit pas sur le coup , faisant le point sur toutes les données qu'elle venait d'apprendre . Elle regarda Lexi et vit qu'elle avait pleuré pendant son récit . Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué .

-Tu es l'Opalie , Hermione . Alweena Opalie était ta mère et c'était la demi-soeur de ma mère . Notre sang est plus proche que je ne te l'avais fait croire . Je suis venue à Poudlard pour toi . Pour t'aider , pour te faire comprendre .

-C'est pour ça que je lui ressemble tant ?

-Oui , elle t'a donné la vie , ses pouvoirs , son sang sur les montagnes magiques d'Opale . Tu rêvais de ton rituel , Hermione ... Et puis , toute la lignée des Opalie est composée de sosies , tu sais .

-Mais ... Pourquoi personne ne l'a remarqué !

-Dumbledore s'est occupé de tout .

-Il .. Il était au courant ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit à l'Ordre ? Ou à moi ?

-Il avait promis aux Opalie de tout faire pour les protéger et c'est un homme de parole .

-Je ... Je suis l'Opalie ... répétait Hermione pour se convaincre . Je suis l'Opalie ? demanda-t-elle soudainement .

-Oui , Hermione je te l'ai dit ...

-Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore !

-Mais 'Mione , les cours commencent dans cinq minutes !

-C'est important ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas , je ne vais pas lui faire un scandale !

Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque en vitesse et se rendirent rapidement au bureau de Dumbledore . Elle chuchota le mot de passe et monta les marches quatre à quatre . Elles entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau du directeur qui n'avait pas l'air surpris .

-Elle sait ... fit Lexi .

Les yeux de Dumbledore se firent pétillant et il demanda aux filles pourquoi elles étaient si pressées .

-Je ... J'ai appris que j'étais l'Opalie et ... Et en ce moment je fais ce rêve ... Les Mangemorts vont attaquer des villes moldues ... Ils vont faire des génocides moldus maintenant !

-Calmez-vous , Hermione . Vu votre ... don que vous connaissez à présent , le mieux serait de surveiller tout ça de plus près . Je vais prévenir des aurors et réunir l'Ordre pour parler de votre cas . fit-il après un temps de réflexion . Faites très attention à vous , Hermione . Ne révélez votre identité à personne , compris ?

Elle acquiesça et Lexi fut étonnée de son attitude face à la nouvelle . Cela ne semblait pas la toucher .

-Il lui faut du temps et prendre du recul avant de savoir quelle attitude adopter face à cela , Miss Davids . Fit Dumbledore en voyant l'étonnement de Lexi . Et elle est inquiète au sujet des moldus .

-Je comprends ... fit Lexi en regardant Hermione qui avait le regard dans le vide , les sourcils froncés .

-Je voudrais que vous alliez en cours , nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard .

-Bien professeur . Viens , Mione .

Elles rejoignirent le cours de Rogue qui avait déjà commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes et firent perdre dix points à Gryffondor . Elles ne répondirent pas aux regards interrogatifs de Ron et de Harry . Même Draco se demandait comment Hermione pouvait être en retard , elle , l'élève modèle qui n'arrivait jamais en retard . Quoi qu'il en soit , la première heure passa rapidement et Rogue dû s'absenter deux minutes , de quoi faire une pause pour les élèves qui restèrent pendant ce temps devant la salle de cours . Ils restèrent en silence puis après deux minutes à se lancer des regards en coin et à attendre , le groupe s'éloigna pour parler .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota Harry aux filles .

-Euh ... commença Lexi .

-Euh ? fit Ron .

-On vous expliquera tout ça plus tard . fit Hermione

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Harry .

-Parce qu'on n'a pas le temps ! Je te le promets que tu ...

-Potter et compagnie sont priés de se joindre à nous . Coupa Rogue du bout du couloir .

Ils entrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent en silence .

-Messieurs Potter et Weasley et Miss Granger et Davids sont convoqués au bureau du directeur après les cours , en fin de journée . Fit Rogue lorsque tout le monde fut installé .

Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire mais cela devait être grave . Harry regarda Hermione qui lui lança un regard entendu puis il se concentra sur la potion .

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Seamus alors qu'ils déjeunaient .

-Pour une fois , rien du tout ! fit Ron qui ne comprenait pas .

-Ca ne doit pas être très grave si Hermione est aussi convoquée ! rigola Lavande .

L'intéressée ne répondit même pas et ne leva pas la tête . Elle pensait à son lien de parenté avec les Opalies , les sorcières les plus puissantes qui n'aient jamais existé . . Elle était la fille d'Alweena Opalie . C'était impossible . Cela voulait donc dire que ses parents ... n'étaient pas ses parents ! Une larme roula sur sa joue à cette pensée . Une larme que personne ne remarqua , sauf une assise à la table des Serpentards . Draco se demandait pourquoi elle pleurait . Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire .

-Regarde ce Potter avec Ginny ... marmonna Blaise .

-Blaise , ces nuls sont faits pour être ensemble alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne formeraient pas le "joyeux-et-pathétique-couple-des-Bouffondors" . Ça leur va bien .

-Tu plaisantes , j'espère ? fit Blaise avec de gros yeux .

-Hmmmm ... Vu ton expression , je préfère dire oui . rigola-t-il .

Blaise ne dit rien et retourna dans son assiette où il jouait avec sa fourchette . Draco ne dit rien et se retourna vers Hermione et il croisa son regard . Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers Potter qui lui parlait . Il finit son verre de jus de citrouille et se leva , suivi d'un Blaise boudeur . Ils se rendirent dans la salle commune des Serpentards mais furent vite rattrapés par Goyle qui les informa que leur professeur ne ferait pas cours et qu'ils avaient donc l'après-midi de libre . Draco décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque et Blaise prit la direction du parc avec Goyle . Arrivé dans le Palais des livres , il s'installa à une table éloignée et ouvrit la lettre de son père qu'il avait reçue le matin même . Dès qu'il eut fini de la lire , il fut fortement surpris . La seule lettre envoyée depuis un mois demandait la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard . Il réfléchit et devina qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ... Il lui répondit et mit la lettre dans sa poche pour lui envoyer plus tard . Il décida de se rendre dans la réserve et regarder ce qu'elle pouvait contenir . Il fallait bien qu'il tue le temps . Il marchait à travers les rayons , lisaient les titres et , comble du hasard !, entendit des voix familières ...

-On ne peut pas leur dire maintenant ! chuchota la première personne .

-Et pourquoi ?

-On leur dira lorsqu'on sera avec Dumbledore , on leur expliquera et le mieux est qu'ils sachent tout en une fois . Ils comprendront mieux .

-Tu n'as pas tort ...

-Surtout , ne le dire à personne ! Même pas à Ethan . Et encore moins à Malefoy . Plaisanta la seconde personne .

-Celui-là ... c'est bien la dernière personne à qui je parlerais ... Allons rejoindre les autres au lieu de parler d'un sujet fâcheux .

Puis elles partirent , laissant un Draco déboussolé . Il sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque et se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef avec l'assurance d'être seul , étant donné qu'ils étaient tous en cours . Il ignora les jumelles et chuchota le mot de passe . Une fois à l'intérieur , il vérifia qu'il était bien seul et fit apparaître un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu . Il était assis et regardait les flammes danser devant ses yeux . "Un sujet fâcheux " . Il n'était qu'un "sujet fâcheux" . Il but cul-sec son verre et le jeta dans le feu . Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et fit apparaître un autre verre . "Sujet fâcheux" ... Il tenait tellement fort son verre qu'il se brisa , l'alcool brulant ses plaies qui venaient de s'ouvrir . Il étouffa un cri et au même moment , les flammes de la cheminée doublèrent de volume avant de revenir à leur taille normale . "Merlin , j'ai bu que deux verres ..." . Il se leva et alla se nettoyer .

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici , professeur ? demanda Harry .

La journée de cours était finie et les quatre amis s'étaient rendus à leur convocation .

-Vous êtes ici pour que l'on aborde un sujet ... délicat . Cela concerne la dernière Opalie .

-Elle a été retrouvé ? demanda Ron .

-Oui et non . Laissez-moi tout vous expliquer d'abord ... Je connais les Opalie depuis fort longtemps . Je leur avais promis de garder leurs secrets et j'avais promis à Alweena de garder l'identité de sa fille secrète et je suis un homme de parole : même sa propre fille ne le savait pas .

-Ce qui veut dire qu'elle le sait , maintenant ? demanda Harry .

-Oui , elle le sait ... Mais je n'étais pas la seule personne qui la connaissait . Miss Davids et sa mère le savaient aussi .

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Lexi , étonnés de cette découverte . Depuis tout ce temps et toutes ces recherches , elle savait qui c'était et ne disait rien .

-Elle vous expliquera , ne vous inquiétez pas . Miss Davids est arrivée ici avec pour but d'aider cette personne et de la protéger . Votre rôle aujourd'hui sera de la protéger avec elle .

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda Ron qui ne pensait qu'à ça depuis le début .

-Hermione ... murmura Harry assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende .

-Exact , Mr Potter . fit le directeur , étonné . Comment avez-vous su ?

-Je ... J'ai fait ma propre enquête et je me suis concentré sur toutes les filles de septième année . Cette personne devait être d'une grande puissance , intelligente et avoir le même esprit que ses ancêtres ... seule Hermione répond à ces critères .

Tout au long de l'échange , Hermione gardait la tête baissée et ne disait rien . Ron la regardait avec de grands yeux depuis que Harry avait dit son nom .

-J'ai , bien entendu , fait en sorte de protéger Hermione toutes ces années , en ensorcelant toutes les photos pouvant contenir les Opalie , mais ...

-Mais il en reste toujours . finit Lexi .

-Et mes parents , dans tout ça ? fit Hermione en levant son regard vers le directeur .

-Ils ... Nous trouverons un jour où vous pourrez parler entre vous . Vous ne devez en aucun cas le dire à quelqu'un . Miss Weasley sera informée très rapidement .

Ils allaient se lever mais Hermione posa une question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Vous étiez au courant de toutes les prophéties ?

-De certaines , oui .

-Et celle de la fée Morgane ?

-Je la connais ...

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense déjà connaître deux personnes sur les quatre .

-Hmmm. fit Dumbledore en réfléchissant . Je vous écoute , Miss . Quelles hypothèses vous sont d'abord venues à l'esprit ?

-Quatre personnes représenteront les quatre éléments et pourront les contrôler . A ce moment , le pouvoir de l'Opalie apparaîtra plus fortement et dans le cas inverse , elle ne pourra avoir ses pouvoirs . Est-ce cela ?

-Oui , c'est cela , Miss . Ce sont "les gardiens de l'Opalie" , comme les Bronsters sont les gardiens des montagnes magiques d'Opale . Et vous dites que vous en connaissez deux ?

- Ces deux personnes réagissent à peu près de la même façon mais ... différemment selon l'élément . Ethan Varsiel a une température très faible et est littéralement gelé et cela ne le dérange même pas . Et puis , il y a une semaine , un vent était venu et avait fait envoler tous mes parchemins lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle commune . Et la deuxième personne , c'est Ronald Weasley . fit Hermione en tournant sa tête vers Ron qui devint tout rouge . Il est mouillé sans même entrer en contact avec de l'eau et ce n'est pas de la transpiration . Et puis ses yeux sont d'un bleu très profond , personne n'en a de cette couleur .

-Herm ... Hermione , tu dé-délires , là ? demanda Ron .

Sur ces paroles , Ron sentit qu'il devenait de plus en plus mouillé et des gouttes perlaient sur son front . Il toucha son front humide et regarda sa main comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'incroyable . Dumbledore lui lança un sort de séchage avec une moue amusée et reprit :

-Incroyable , n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant , il faut trouver la terre et le feu .

-Tout d'abord , je voudrais tout savoir sur ... sur "ma famille" . Qui était mon père ?

-Je l'ignore , ma chère . Et ce sera très dur de le savoir .

-Où suis-je née ?

-Comme toutes les autres , sur les Montagnes magiques d'Opale . Là où toutes les Opalies sont nées et mortes : un lieu très puissant . Tu es bien née le 19 septembre .

-Et ... et Gloria Paloie est ma tante et son mari mon oncle .

A ces mots , Lexi tourna la tête vers Hermione . Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux et elle rebaissa sa tête . Hermione ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa cousine et le directeur lui expliqua .

-Mr Davids est mort il y a maintenant un an . Des Mangemorts l'ont tué .

-C'est Lucius Malefoy qui l'a tué ! cria Lexi alors que des grosses larmes roulaient sur son visage . Ma mère sait que c'est aussi lui qui a tué le père d'Hermione .

-Elle sait qui c'est ? demanda Hermione .

-Non , mais elle en est sûre , allez savoir pourquoi ...

-Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué ?

-Pour bien des raisons . Cela a commencé quand Tom commençait à prendre dangereusement du pouvoir . L'une des plus grande prophétesse des Opalie , Aurélinda Opalie , qui était la grand-mère d'Alweena , avait senti que c'était lui le "mal" dont parlait la prophétie de Coral . Elle le séduit et lui vola une partie de son pouvoir . Et c'est ce qu'il cherche à récupérer et s'il réussit , il sera immortel .

-Si elle l'a absorbé , elle l'a affaibli mais elle est morte donc son pouvoir n'est plus . dit Hermione qui ne comprenait pas .

-En même temps que le rite , elle l'a transmis à Elena qui l'a transmis à Alweena et qui te l'a transmis . Il est très dangereux , Hermione . C'est pour cela que tu as souvent mal à la tête ou au coeur : il essaie de prendre de la place . Mais les deux fois où Lexi t'a donné de l'énergie ont permis de le canaliser .

-Ce que je te faisais , Hermione , fit Lexi qui avait les yeux tout rouges , ce n'était pas moi qui te donnais de l'énergie , en fait . C'était toi qui la prenais . Les fées peuvent prendre de l'énergie sur tout être vivant . C'est ma mère qui me l'a appris et elle-même l'avais appris d'Alweena qui elle-même l'avait appris des fées .

Hermione faisait le point sur toutes les informations accumulées et faisait le lien entre tout ce qui s'était passé le soir où elle était allée avec Malefoy dans la Forêt interdite : les fées qui l'avaient aidée , le vampire qui avait été attiré par elle . Cela expliquait aussi l'incident de la bibliothèque , de la glace , son changement d'humeur et bien sûr la protection qu'elle avait eue quand Victoria l'avait agressée . Mais elle préféra ne rien dire de tout ceci aux autres .

-C'est vrai .. Je suis une fée ... Écoutez , je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir à tout ça . Je ... Je préfère rester seule pour le moment . fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie .

-Revenez me voir , il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons voir et restez le plus longtemps possible avec vos amis . Et prévenez Mr Varsiel que je le veux dans mon bureau demain soir .

Elle acquiesça et sortit . Elle se rendit dans sa salle commune la tête remplie , ne sachant quoi penser . Il faisait déjà nuit dehors , il était dix-huit heures trente . Elle entra dans sa salle commune et fut surprise de n'y voir personne . Elle alla dans sa chambre mais fut attirée par du bruit qui venait de la salle de bain . Elle regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit Malefoy mettre sa main sous de l'eau glacée . Elle vit aussi du sang et se demanda ce qu'il faisait .

-Tu n'es vraiment pas discrète , Granger . fit-il en la regardant à travers le miroir .

Elle entra doucement et lui demanda s'il allait bien .

-Je vais parfaitement bien , Granger . fit-il ironiquement .Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire vu que je ne suis qu'un "sujet fâcheux" .

Elle rougit et ne dit rien , s'approchant seulement de l'évier où sa main était depuis cinq bonnes minutes . Elle étouffa un cri en voyant l'état de sa main .

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

-Des bouts de verres sont rentrés dans ma main , c'est tout .

-C'est pas en mettant ta main sous de l'eau gelée que cela va s'arranger .

-Peut-être mais je ne sens plus rien tellement ma main est engourdie .

-Fais-moi voir ça de plus près que je te guérisse .

Il tendit sa main et elle la prit avec délicatesse , de peur de toucher une plaie ou un bout de verre invisible . Elle enleva les bouts de verre un par un avec sa baguette tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal . Elle se demandait si sa bonté venait des Opalie . "Bien sûr" , pensait-elle . Elle se sentait dévisagée par Draco mais elle ne le regarda pas , de peur de voir cette haine ingrate dans ses yeux . Elle désinfecta et ferma les plaies avec un sort qu'elle avait appris cet été , avec Harry , Ron et Ginny . Sa main se réchauffait petit à petit et elle la lâcha doucement lorsqu'elle eut fini . Il lui murmura un faible "merci" et elle sortit , le laissant seul dans la grande salle de bain . Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et entreprit d'écrire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur . Elle écrivit tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui , tout ce que cela impliquait et elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps . Elle pleura et certaines larmes tombèrent sur les pages blanches du cahier . Une fois qu'elle fut vidée de ses larmes , elle regarda son carnet et pensa qu'elle était en train d'halluciner . Elle regarda de plus près mais elle ne rêvait pas : un poème s'était inscrit :

Ce sont les larmes

Qui sont pour la vie

Car au fond de ton âme

Rien ne se tarie

Elle s'essuya les yeux et décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune de sa maison . Elle sortit et vit Ethan avec un devoir assis sur la table . Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait en ce moment mais elle sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et elle eut mal au cœur à cette pensée . Elle décida de bouger car elle était restée immobile devant sa porte et Malefoy lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur . Elle alla vers Ethan qui lui fit un grand sourire . Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle frissonna . Il était encore plus froid . Il fallait qu'ils aillent voir Dumbledore pour cela , surtout que c'était peut-être l'un des éléments de la prophétie de Morgane .

-Il va falloir qu'on aille voir Dumbledore . lui chuchota-t-elle .

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ...

-C'est important . Il faut qu'on aille le voir ... On ira demain soir , d'accord ?

-D'accord . sourit-il .

-Bien . Je dois aller voir Lexi et les autres .

-A tout à l'heure ? Cela ressemblait plus à une interrogation qu'à une affirmation .

-A tout à l'heure .

Puis elle sortit sous l'œil amusé de Malefoy . Elle gagna rapidement la salle commune des Gryffondors et fut ravie de les voir . Ils discutaient du cas de Ron . Dès qu'ils la virent , ils lui sourirent et elle s'installa avec eux . Elle avait amené son carnet avec elle , ils étaient habitués à la voir avec . Vu le regard de Ginny , elle devait être au courant . Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que Hermione ne demande :

-Lexi .. Hum ... Si ton père est mort , et j'en suis désolée , pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tes parents travaillent au ministère ?

-C'est ... Mon grand-père paternel travaille avec ma mère et ... et je l'appelle grand papa et pour faire court je dis mes parents , cela fait un petit manque en moins ... fit-elle en murmurant les dernières paroles tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue . Mais je dois rester forte comme ma mère et penser que tout cela est pour sauver le monde .

-C'est vrai ... Je dois le tuer . murmura Hermione .

-Mais quand ? demanda soudainement Ron .

Hermione haussa les épaules tandis qu'Harry semblait réfléchir et que Ginny était absorbée par la contemplation du carnet de la préfète .

-Tes pouvoirs sont loin d'être ici , Hermione . Le jour de tes dix-sept ans , le bouclier sera entièrement désintégré et il faudra apprendre à te maîtriser jusqu'ici .

-Le bouclier ? demanda Harry .

-Le rituel a assuré une protection de ses pouvoirs . Depuis ton dernier anniversaire , la protection s'estompe petit à petit et c'est pour cela qu'il faudra te contenir car on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer si tu ne te contrôles pas . Comme la fois avec la bibliothèque ...

-C'était moi ...

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ron qui s'était perdu .

-Un soir où Malefoy m'avait énervée , j'avais renversé la bibliothèque .

-Il faudra t'entraîner aussi . Alweena a dû le faire , comme toutes les Opalie . Il faut , en quelque sorte , amener les pouvoirs à toi .

-On verra tout cela demain avec Dumbledore . déclara Harry qui sentait que sa tête allait exploser à force de réfléchir .

Puis un silence revint et tous se regardaient , pensaient et émettaient des hypothèses seuls dans leurs têtes .

-Ton carnet Mione ... fit Ginny en se levant et en s'installant à ses côtés .

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait cela . Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait , elle ne pouvait l'avoir remarqué qu'aujourd'hui . Le regard de Lexi s'illumina lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi Ginny avait dit cela .

-C'est le carnet que j'ai trouvé dans un tiroir de ma chambre . continua Hermione en le secouant devant ses yeux .

-C'est le livre des Opalie , Hermione . fit Lexi d'un ton neutre .

-Quoi ! Je ne comprends pas , là ...

-Tu te rappelles que les Opalie se faisaient passer de génération en génération un carnet qui changeait de couleur selon l'Opalie : Il prend la couleur de son âme .

-C'est juste un carnet , pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est ce carnet ?

-Explique-moi précisément comment tu l'as trouvé . fit Lexi avec un petit sourire .

-J'étais allongée sur mon lit puis j'ai fredonné un air de musique qui me passait par la tête et puis ...

Hermione les regarda avec de grands yeux et le sourire de Lexi s'étira et elle lui fit comprendre de continuer du regard .

-Et puis le tiroir bloqué de la chambre s'est ouvert et le carnet était à l'intérieur .

-De quelle couleur était-il quand tu l'as pris ? demanda Ron .

-Je ... Je ne m'en rappelle pas . Je l'ai touché puis sorti et il était de cette couleur . Mais , si c'est lui , cela explique ce que j'ai vu ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Lexi .

-Une ... Une larme est tombée sur le carnet et un poème est apparu ... Il disait : "Se sont les larmes Qui sont pour la vie Car au fond de ton âme Rien ne se tarie".

-Merlin ... fit Lexi en caressant la couverture du livre .

Mais ils arrêtèrent d'en parler car des Gryffondors venaient d'entrer , dont Neville , Lavande , Parvati , Dean et Seamus . Ils restèrent ensemble à discuter jusqu'au dîner . Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour se rendre dans leurs chambres et se coucher , prêts à affronter une longue nuit agitée .

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

-Bonsoir Professeur .

Harry , Ron , Hermione , Ginny , Lexi et Ethan se retrouvèrent le lendemain dans le bureau du directeur pour se concentrer sur le sujet de la prophétie de Morgane . Ethan et Ron étaient suspectés d'être l'une des quatre personnes .

-Bien , donc Mr Varsiel , je vais vous expliquer votre présence au sein de ce groupe .

Puis Dumbledore l'informa sur le rôle de l'Opalie , sans lui dire qui c'était , puis la prophétie de Morgane la fée et il lui expliqua qu'il pouvait , selon les signes présents autour de lui , être l'élément de l'air selon les dires d'Hermione qui approuva . Il lui dit que Hermione représentait elle le cinquième élément qui lierait les quatre et ainsi ils pourraient trouver l'Opalie . Ce n'était pas entièrement faux en un sens car Hermione les relierait et elle était en quelque sorte le cinquième élément . Il expliqua aussi qu'il arrivait d'autres signes de ce genre chez Ron qui , il y a une semaine , avait "malencontreusement" mouillé d'un regard le haut de Pansy Parkinson . Il en était ravi , malgré qu'il l'ait fait inconsciemment . Ethan assura que ce n'était rien , qu'il ne pouvait avoir ce pouvoir mais le Directeur le prévint qu'ils allaient faire des tests .

-Tout d'abord , jeunes gens , suivez-moi . Nous devons être en pleine nature .

Il prit un drôle d'objet qui était sur son bureau et fit signe aux élèves de mettre leur main dessus . C'était une sorte de porte-au-loin qui les avait sortis de l'école . Ils marchèrent un peu avant d'être au cœur de la forêt qui bordait Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite . Un petit ruisseau coulait et beaucoup de végétation entourait le lieu . Dumbledore installa quatre poteaux en carré et un au centre, la place d'Hermione . Le feu était au poteau nord et l'eau à son opposé, tandis que l'air était au poteau ouest, et la terre au poteau est . Tous en cercle pour protéger l'ultime élément : la Quintessence ou l'être , les sentiments . La préfète rouge et or n'avait pas compris cette partie-là et Dumbledore lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard . Pour le moment , ils devaient savoir si Ethan et Ron étaient bien l'air et l'eau . D'un coup de baguette , Dumbledore alluma les cinq poteaux qui prirent feu . La nuit commençait à tomber et Hermione trouvait ce spectacle magnifique . Elle dû aller au centre et suivre les instructions de Dumbledore . Ron commença . Il s'installa au poteau sud et Hermione lui fit face . Hermione devait tendre les mains vers le feu de son poteau qui animerait son énergie intérieure , qui devrait être liée avec celle de Ron , afin que celui-ci puisse contrôler plus aisément l'eau . Hermione se concentra tandis que cinq secondes après , elle sentit une vague d'énergie chaude s'insinuer en elle telle une fournaise dévalant la montagne à grande vitesse . Sa tête pencha en arrière et ses yeux s'ouvrirent , laissant place à deux yeux dorés et non chocolat tandis que Ron , qui avait aussi les mains tendues vers le feu sentait cette vague d'énergie monter en lui , prendre possession de son corps . Sous les yeux émerveillés des autres personnes présentes , l'eau s'éleva dans les airs et s'approcha d'eux . Elle flottait autour des deux personnes qui échangeaient leurs énergies . Hermione , malgré ses yeux ouverts , ne voyait rien et n'entendait rien , si ce n'est une sorte de signe entouré de bleu , qui représentait l'énergie de Ron . Le signe était un triangle coupé par un trait droit . Elle se sentait englobée d'eau fraîche , ce qui lui fit un bien fou malgré le froid environnant . Cinq minutes plus tard , l'eau retomba , tandis que Ron faisait un pas en arrière et qu'Hermione s'affalait au sol , épuisée de cette énergie qui entrait et se vidait en elle .

-C'était incroyable ... fit Ron en regardant ses mains puis les autres . J'ai soulevé l'eau ! Je l'ai sentie , l'eau était en moi comme moi j'étais en elle .

-Ça va Hermione ? fit Harry en l'aidant à se relever .

-C'est épuisant ...

-C'est normale , très chère . C'est la première fois et vous ne vous êtes jamais entrainée . Cela viendra tout seul , avec le temps . Êtes-vous capable de faire la même chose pour Mr Varsiel ?

-Vous voyez bien que non ! fit Harry en soutenant son amie .

-Nous pouvons lui donner de l'énergie . suggéra Lexi en s'approchant de sa cousine .

-Ah oui , le truc de fée ... fit Ginny .

-De ... De quoi parlez-vous ? fit Ethan .

-D'un rituel ancien de fée servant à donner de l'énergie à une personne . fit Dumbledore de son ton le plus assuré . Qui veut bien le faire , je ne vous promets pas que ce sera agréable mais cela redonnera des forces à Miss Granger .

Harry se proposa et fit ce que Lexi lui dictait . Dès le commencement , une lueur bleue et vive sortit des mains de Harry sur les tempes de sa meilleure amie . Hermione ouvrit vite les yeux . Ils étaient encore dorés mais elle ne bougeait pas , elle sentait la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt avec Ron , mais en plus doux et plus énergisant . Deux minutes après , Hermione se leva et regarda bizarrement Harry . Ses yeux reprenaient doucement une teinte plus foncée mais restaient toujours dorés . Elle avait vu un triangle à l'envers , tout était vert et elle avait senti un parfum de roses , de lilas et de violettes mélangés . Du vert coulait lentement sur le triangle , comme si c'était la sève d'un arbre .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe , Hermione ? fit Ginny , inquiétée par l'expression de son amie .

L'Opalie leur raconta alors ce qu'elle avait vu lors de son contact avec Ron , puis avec Harry . Tous en vinrent à la même conclusion mais ce fut le directeur qui parla .

-Tu as vu l'essence même de leur énergie , leur "âme" en quelque sorte . L'âme est faite d'un signe différent chez chaque être vivant et il se trouve que vos signes correspondent exactement avec ceux des deux éléments qui sont la terre et l'eau . Cela ne m'étonne pas . On dit que l'eau et la terre sont les "amies" des éléments , que ce sont des éléments qui se lient parfaitement , les éléments de l'amitié . L'air et le feu , eux , sont connus pour être des rivaux naturels , ceux qui veulent régner . Ils désirent aussi souvent les même choses . Bon , nous allons cette fois-ci faire le test avec Mr Varsiel . Si vous voulez bien vous installer .

Ils refirent la même chose qu'avec Ron , et Hermione vit un monde d'un blanc pur . Son âme attirait l'œil , on voulait la regarder . Ce triangle était aussi à l'envers mais coupé d'un trait , il était l'inverse de celui de Ron . Autour d'eux , l'air s'agitait et le temps s'assombrissait plus vite . Ethan était donc l'élément de l'air . Une fois que tout fut terminé , Dumbledore apprit aux jeunes gens comment canaliser leur énergie et la garder en eux . Le fait d'être mouillé ou gelé était dû au fait que l'énergie ressortait , "débordait" en quelque sorte du point vital . Leur nouvelle mission était donc de trouver l'élément du feu et de protéger Hermione . Ils expliquèrent qu'il fallait la protéger parce qu'elle était leur moyen de liaison , le "cœur" de tout ceci . Ethan accepta et ils partirent ensuite à leurs appartements pour se préparer et aller diner . Mais Hermione lui demanda , une fois seuls , ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils étaient connectés .

-C'était vraiment étrange ... Il y avait un cercle parfait , sans bosse , de la même couleur que ton carnet . C'était magnifique . La vie explosait à l'intérieur , le soleil brillait , des colombes blanches volaient et chantaient tandis que des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les variétés prenaient place . Il y avait des arbres , une fontaine , une légère brise et tu étais là .

-J'étais là ?

-Oui , mais ça ne devait être qu'une image . Tu étais là et tu portais un bout de bois où une flamme régnait au bout . Tu semblais la protéger de tout , l'aimer à n'en plus finir , comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait . Mais au fond de tout ceci , il y avait une ombre . Une ombre aussi noire et froide que les ténèbres ...

-Et tu as vu ça en cinq minutes à peine ?

-Je te l'ai dit , c'était étrange . Pourquoi ce merveilleux tableau possédait une ombre glacée et effrayante en son fond ?

-Je l'ignore ... Allons diner , avec tout ça je meurs de faim !

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

Carnet d'Alweena Opalie ...

Pesant . C'est le mot qui définit parfaitement ma situation . Les entraînements , la surveillance de Dumbledore et de certains professeurs , le regard des autres élèves et leur comportement ... Tout cela devient lourd , dur à supporter . Et cette douleur qui me ronge de l'intérieur qui , sans Gloria , m'engloutirait dans les profondes ténèbres de la mort , c'est certain ... Je n'ai jamais subi le sort du Doloris mais je donnerais ma main à couper sur le fait que c'est aussi douloureux . Des visions me viennent sans cesse . L'image d'une petite fille aux yeux larmoyants qui jette la faute de ce lourd héritage sur moi . Cela ne peut être que ma fille et je comprends qu'elle m'en voudra . Je vais lui voler son identité , ce n'est pas rien . Mais elle sera compréhensive et saura faire la part des choses . En attendant j'ai peur . Peur de ne pouvoir mener à bien ma mission , peur que le monde vire au mal trop vite , peur de la défaite du bien ... Mais j'ai une confiance absolue en ce qui sera ma chair et mon sang , celle que je ne pourrais connaître ou soulager ses peines et ses pleurs . Les fées m'ont dit qu'elles la protégeront et veilleront sur elle . Je les crois . Elles la reconnaîtront , c'est certain . Et puis , il y a Howell ... Il est si gentil , l'est-il par crainte de moi ? C'est en tout cas le Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur : courageux , fort et le cœur sur la main ... Les regards meurtriers de Lucius à son encontre m'énervent en tout point . Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme si j'étais un objet rare ? C'est vrai que les Opalie sont rares mais pourquoi ne pas avoir la peur qu'ont les autres ? Et puis , il est vraiment sans vergogne ... Il ose venir m'espionner lors de mes séances d'entraînement , ce qui ne m'aide pas du tout ... Cela doit être la fascination de l'être que je suis . Je suis une Louesse , tout de même ... Et mes yeux ... Ils deviennent dorés , particularité des Opalie . La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps et la fatigue me prend . Je vais replonger dans les ténèbres des cauchemars et du sommeil insatisfait ...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

-Tu viens à Pré-Au-Lard avec nous , Mione ? demanda Harry .

-Je ne pense pas ... Je vais rester ici je pense et faire mes devoirs .

-Mais tu les as déjà faits ! Et puis respirer un peu et sortir de tes bouquins t'aiderait beaucoup !

-... D'accord , je viens . Me vider la tête me fera un bien fou , je pense .

Harry sourit et prit Hermione par les épaules . Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et Harry attendit Hermione qui allait chercher son carnet . En sortant , elle se cogna contre un mur et en relevant la tête , elle remarqua que ce mur n'était autre que le torse de Malefoy .

-Tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement .

-Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

Il haussa les épaules et attendit la réponse . Elle le regarda d'un air suspect et lui répondit que oui . Il hocha la tête puis alla dans la salle commune . Hermione se dépêcha d'arriver pour éviter une quelconque altercation entre les deux ennemis .

-Dégage d'ici , le balafré .

Trop tard .

-Je vais où je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui décide , sale fouine .

-Il faudra pourtant que tu t'y fasses , pauvre nul . fit Draco en passant et en le bousculant d'une épaule .

Il allait ouvrir la porte mais la poignée ne voulait bouger . Il regarda Harry qui avait les mains dans les poches et qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur puis il réessaya à nouveau . Harry tourna la tête et vit Hermione . Il comprit que c'était elle qui laissait la porte fermée . Il la regarda et elle lui envoya un regard affolé où il pouvait lire "Je n'arrive pas à la décoincer !" .

-Quelle jolie blague as-tu encore fait ? fit Malefoy d'un ton faussement enjoué .

Hermione regarda la porte fixement et souhaita de toute son âme que la porte s'ouvre . On entendit une sorte de clique et la porte s'ouvrit seule et en grand . Elle avait espéré un peu fort ... Draco haussa les épaules et sortit . Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la préfète et elle déclara d'un ton coupable :

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ...

-Je le sais Mione ... Il faut juste essayer de te concentrer et te contrôler .

-Je le sais mais c'est si dur ! Il a fallu que je me concentre un maximum et la porte s'est ouverte en grand ... Bon , allons-y , les autres nous attendent .

Ils sortirent et rejoignirent la bande au complet et ils partirent tous ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard en suivant McGonagall et le groupe d'élèves de loin . Hermione marchait les mains dans les poches de sa veste , le regard dans le vide . Harry lui prit son bras et lui sourit . Elle lui sourit en retour et posa sa tête sur son épaule . Elle le considérait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et il la considérait comme sa petite sœur . Ethan n'était pas venu , il devait rattraper les devoirs que la séance d'entraînement de jeudi lui avait fait repousser . Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'unique raison . Il devait réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment . Lavande regarda Hermione et croisa son regard , ce qui lui fit poser une question :

-Hermione , pourquoi tes yeux sont dorés ?

Le groupe s'arrêta et Hermione devint toute blanche . Elle avait oublié que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus dorés et que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs en était en partie responsable .

-Cela fait longtemps que ses yeux sont comme ça ! Fit Lexi .

-C'est vrai ! Ils sont devenus de plus en plus clair au fil du temps . continua Ginny .

-C'est juste que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ! finit Ron . Tu l'as vu , toi , Seamus ?

-Euh ... Oui , bien sur !

Ils continuèrent de marcher et Hermione se demanda si Malefoy l'avait remarqué . Arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard , les élèves se dispersèrent mais les cinq amis restèrent ensemble . Ils allèrent chez Fleury&Boots et achetèrent des livres , puis à Honeydukes pour acheter des sucreries . Il faisait froid aujourd'hui et les jeunes gens étaient allés se réchauffer devant une Bièreaubeurre bien chaude , sauf Hermione , qui se délectait du bon chocolat chaud de Mrs Rosmerta . Ils allèrent ensuite faire un tour dans la boutique des jumeaux pour leur rendre une visite .

-Salut les jeunes !

-Hey Fred , comment ça va ? fit Harry content de voir son ami .

-Les affaires marchent . Et vous , quoi d'intéressant ?

-Rien , les cours , comme d'habitude ... fit Ginny d'un ton las .

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore au courant . Tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était et ils le faisaient très bien . Seule Hermione n'y arrivait pas et se contentait de sourire nerveusement .

-Et qui est-ce ? fit Fred en parlant de Lexi qui était un peu plus loin avec Hermione .

-Lexi Davids , la fameuse cousine de Hermione . répondit Ron . Mais il est où Georges ?

-C'est vrai ça , il est où ? fit Hermione en s'approchant .

-Il est au fond avec sa "petite amie" , Juliette Froncet .

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble gaiement , Lexi et Fred firent connaissance , les discussions sur la guerre les rendaient toutefois moins joyeux .

-Hermione , on va faire un tour dans la boutique d'antiquités ? demanda Lexi en regardant par la fenêtre .

-Euh ... Pourquoi pas ? On revient les garçons .

Puis Hermione , Lexi et Ginny se rendirent dans la boutique d'en face . Elles furent étonnées par le nombre d'objet qui s'y trouvait . Des pierres , des bijoux , des meubles et tellement de choses dont elles ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence . Tous ces grimoires semblaient être si vieux que Hermione n'osa même pas en toucher un . Elles tournèrent un peu en rond dans la boutique et s'arrêtèrent face au comptoir où un étrange collier prenait place dans un cadre qui semblait très protégé .

-Qu'est-ce que ce collier a de particulier ? demanda Hermione .

-C'est le collier d'Opale ...

-Le collier d'Opale ? demandèrent Ginny et Hermione . Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai reconnu ... Ce collier a la capacité de tuer toute personne le touchant exceptée les Opalie et comme tu es la seule Opalie , tu es la seule qui puisse le toucher .

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'a ce collier de spécial ? demanda Hermione .

-Selon la légende , il serait le guide de l'Opalie . Après , personne ne sait ce qu'il fait d'autre .

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du vendeur .

-Bonjour , que voulez-v... Oh Merlin !

Il s'avança et regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux . Celle-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça mais Lexi le comprit et sauta sur lui baguette levée .

-Attendez , ne me faites pas de mal ... Oh Merlin ...

-Je ne vous ferai rien , juste oubliez notre visite .

-Tout d'abord , je suis chargé de lui donner quelque chose ... Lâchez-moi , je vous en prie !

Lexi le lâcha mais garda sa baguette pointée sur lui . Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit :

-C'est vous ... vous êtes son portrait craché ... Alweena Opalie m'a chargé de vous donner ceci . fit-il en prenant précautionneusement le cadre où le collier d'Opale résidait .

Hermione prit le cadre et le remercia . Celui-ci semblait fasciné par Hermione qui était le double d'Alweena , cette jeune fille qui lui avait demandé cette requête 18 ans plus tôt . Et voilà que le jour était arrivé .

-Elle m'a aussi demandé qu'une fois l'objet donné , vous deviez tout me faire oublier : Alweena ainsi que ... sa fille et le collier .

-Ça , vous n'aviez pas besoin de le préciser . fit Lexi en levant sa baguette .

-Attends ! fit Hermione . Pourquoi avez-vous aidé ma mère en faisant ceci ?

-Et bien ... C'était une très bonne amie à moi , elle me fascinait et puis je ne veux pas détruire la seule chance de vaincre le mage noir ...

-Vous le savez ? fit Hermione surprise .

-Oui ... Adieu , très chère .

-Adieu ... fit Hermione en même temps qu'une larme roula sur sa joue .

-Oubliettes ...

Pendant le sort , le vieil homme souriait , tel un homme délivré de sa mission . Elles sortirent et retrouvèrent Harry et Ron qui les attendaient .

-Vous avez acheté quelque chose ? fit Ron , étonné .

-Non , c'est une longue histoire . On vous expliquera ... fit Lexi .Un conseil : si vous tenez à votre vie , ne le touchez pas . fit-elle en voyant les regards que les garçons lançaient à l'objet .

Harry et Ron la regardèrent bizarrement puis haussèrent les épaules et allaient partir mais quelqu'un interpella la préfète .

-Granger , je dois te parler !

Il arriva en face d'Hermione et il lui lança un regard presque suppliant . Elle fronça les sourcils et refusa . Il leva les yeux au ciel et la prit par son bras .

-Lâche-moi Malefoy , tu me fais mal !

.. articula-t-il entre ses dents .

-Eh ben parle-moi !

-En privé , idiote !

Elle se dégagea et lui cria d'aller se faire voir quand la foule se mit à s'agiter et que le ciel commença à s'assombrir . En deux secondes deux dizaines de Mangemorts apparurent au loin .

-Hermione ! Sauve-toi ! entendit-elle Lexi crier .

-Allons cacher Hermione ! Cria Harry à Ron .

-Pars ! fit Ginny en la regardant de ses yeux suppliant .

Alors Hermione partit en courant dans l'une des boutiques , incapable de faire autre chose . Harry et Ron cherchaient un moyen de distraire et disperser les Mangemorts afin qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de suivre l'Opalie . Ils s'étaient cachés dans un coin avec Lexi et Ginny tandis que les Mangemorts commençaient à mettre la pagaille au village .

-Harry , auras-tu assez de force pour provoquer un tremblement de terre ? demanda Lexi .

-Un tremblement de terre ! Je sais à peine commander un arbre et toi tu me parles de ... d'un tremblement de terre !

-Harry , si tu te concentres et que tu canalises ton énergie en un pont d'accès alors tu pourras en créer un !

-Je n'aurai pas assez d'énergie !

-Je serai là pour t'en donner , fais-moi confiance . Ron , ça te dit un raz-de-marée ?

-Si j'ai mouillé le Pékinois , je pense que je pourrais le faire .

-Bien . Ginny , tu vas donner de ton énergie à Ron comme je vais le faire avec Harry .

Alors Lexi montra à Ginny que faire et elles unirent leurs énergies à celles des garçons . Harry se concentra et fixa un point dans son esprit . Il se canalisa dessus et usa de toutes ses forces pour mettre assez d'énergie dans ce point . Il mit ses mains au sol et sentit l'énergie passer en lui comme une décharge électrique . Le sol trembla , ce qui déstabilisa les Mangemorts et Ron se concentra et fit apparaître une grande vague qui fit perdre l'équilibre aux Mangemorts restant ...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

Alors Hermione partit en courant dans l'une des boutiques , incapable de faire autre chose . Hasard ou destin , elle prit le chemin de la boutique d'antiquités visitée plus tôt . Elle sentit qu'un Mangemort l'avait suivie mais elle continua de courir . Elle entra dans une petite pièce et s'arrêta .Elle était en face d'un grand labyrinthe de rayon d'objets aussi farfelus les uns que les autres . C'était la réserve du magasin . Elle courut à travers un rayon pris au hasard puis s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle si un objet pouvait l'aider .Rien . Elle entendait les pas s'approcher à grande vitesse , elle stressait . Elle regarda un objet et souhaita qu'il se jette sur son poursuivant . Elle le suivit du regard et il partit à une vitesse incroyable dans sa direction . Elle continua de courir et répéta l'action plusieurs fois mais la personne semblait les éviter , malgré qu'il devait être plus éloigné . Elle contourna toute la réserve pour revenir à l'entrée de l'énorme pièce . Les bruits de pas avaient cessé depuis un long moment , c'était mauvais signe . Elle sortit et là , elle le vit .

Lucius Malefoy .

* * *

**_Si je vous disais que je pense à cette fin depuis des siècles , me croirez-vous ?_**

**_Voilà , beaucoup de réponse mais encore beaucoup de questions _**

**_Mais surtout : que va-t-il se passer ?_**

**_N'oubliez pas : Questions , coup de gueule , coup de kiff ... Bref n'importe quoi en REVIEW !_**

**_Review please :$_**


	13. Ch13 : Mauvaise chute

**_Hellooow les amiis !_**

_**Voilà le chapitre 13 .**_

_**Merci au reviewers et au lecteurs fantômes qui sont toujours présents .**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Mauvaise chute .

_Dans le passé ..._

_Elle le hantait ... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller la voir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie . Elle savait qu'il était ici et s'en agaçait , ce qui l'amusait . Cette fille était la plus belle du monde des sorciers ... Lui qui pensait ne pas avoir de sentiments , il s'était totalement trompé . Il était amoureux . Pas de cet amour de pacotille dont les filles discutent tout le temps entre elles , qui ne marche qu'aux relations sexuelles , ou bien d'un amour platonique, non ... Elle le possède , il est à elle . Ce charme envoûtant , sa gracieuse façon d'utiliser ses dons , cette intelligence ... Il ne peut y en avoir deux comme elle . Il s'était donc décidé à l'inviter pour un rencard . Bien sûr , il n'avait jamais fait ça . Les filles faisaient l'aller-retour dans son lit mais avec elle , c'était différent . Il la trouva dans la Grande Salle en train de parler avec Merchebet . Il arrivait que des descendants de grandes familles aillent à Gryffondor . La famille Merchebet était très puissante et très connue . Quoi qu'il en soit , ce Howell Merchebet commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer à tourner ainsi autour de la belle Opalie . Il s'approcha de son pas de félin et demanda à parler seul à seul avec Alweena . Le Gryffondor lui dit qu'ils se reverraient plus tard , ce qui l'agaça fortement . Une fois qu'il fut partit , Lucius s'assit à côté de la rouge et or ._

_-Ça te dit de venir avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard Samedi ?_

_-Samedi ? J'avais prévu de ... de faire mes devoirs ._

_-Tu ne sauras jamais mentir , Alweena . Je sais que tu vas t'entraîner mais le mieux , je pense , c'est que tu te détendes en passant une journée avec moi ._

_Elle réfléchit puis accepta . Il aurait voulut sauter de joie mais il fit juste un petit sourire et il lui dit qu'il comptait sur elle pour être là . Il sortit de la Grande Salle , plus amoureux que jamais ..._

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

Les deux personnes se faisaient maintenant face . Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit . Il était figé . Hermione ne savait pas comment cela allait se finir mais elle fallait qu'elle sorte de là et vite . Elle fit un pas sur le côté et il se mit devant elle pour lui barrer le passage . Il fit un pas en avant et elle se recula contre le mur . Elle regarda quels objets pouvait-elle bien soulever et ne trouva qu'une boule de cristal .

-Ne fais pas ça . fit-il doucement , ayant compris son idée .

Elle ne l'écouta pas et lui jeta la boule de cristal à grande vitesse . Il l'évita puis il reprit .

-Vous avez le même visage ... fit-il en faisant un pas en avant .

Elle lui relança un objet quelconque qu'il évita à nouveau . Mais un tremblement de terre vint et beaucoup d'objets ainsi qu'Hermione perdirent l'équilibre . Lucius la rattrapa et regarda ces yeux qu'il avait aimés autrefois .

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? fit-il d'une voix douce qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez cet être répugnant .

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! fit-elle en se dégageant d'une voix mauvaise .

-Merlin , la même voix qu'elle ...

-Je ... Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez ! bégaya Hermione .

Il rit en pensant qu'elle aussi ne savait pas mentir . Mais des bruits de Mangemorts se rapprochant le fit revenir à la réalité .

-Merde , ils arrivent ... Suis-moi . fit-il en la prenant par le bras et en l'emmenant dans la réserve où ils étaient plus tôt .

-Non , lâchez-moi !

-Toi , tu ne contrôles pas encore tes pouvoirs ! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle m'a fait ... fit-il en parcourant le long rayon tandis que des voix s'élevaient du fond de la boutique .

Ils arrivèrent face à un rayon où Lucius s'arrêta et récita une incantation . Le passage s'ouvrit laissant place à une fine grotte . Il la poussa doucement mais fermement à l'intérieur et lui dit de s'enfuir .

-Ce tunnel te ramènera directement à Poudlard . Ne dis rien à personne sur ce que j'ai fait ... ou dit . Pars maintenant .

Elle le dévisagea puis s'enfuit en courant dans la grotte , ne pensant qu'à rejoindre rapidement l'école . Elle courut à en perdre haleine puis elle arriva face à une grande porte . Elle l'ouvrit et une sorte de lumière vint , qui l'aveugla . En ouvrant les yeux , elle se retrouva au septième étage de l'école , à l'endroit où se trouvait la salle sur demande . Elle se retourna et vit la porte disparaître . Elle reprit son souffle et marcha à la recherche d'un professeur . Elle ne trouvait personne , même pas un élève . Elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur mais des discussions retentissaient de l'intérieur . Elle colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta .

- ...Bien sûr que je l'avais reconnue . Une fille si intelligente mais qui a des difficultés en potions , ça ne s'oublie pas . Surtout si son sosie arrive des années après . Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé plus tôt ?

- Personne ne devait le savoir et j'espère que le secret sera bien gardé avec vous , Severus .

-Bien sûr ... Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Pour la trouver et avoir Harry . Minerva et les autres professeurs y sont allés . J'ai bien peur qu'ils l'aient retrouvée ...

-Qu'IL l'ait retrouvée . C'est le seul à savoir à quoi elle ressemble , aussi . Et...

Rogue ne put finir sa phrase qu'un bruit retentit . Hermione sortit en courant et traversa à toute vitesse les couloirs . Parlaient-ils d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait réfléchir davantage car elle était arrivée dans le Hall et tout les élèves s'agglutinaient à l'intérieur . Elle poussait du coude les gens pour trouver ses amis . Elle ne les trouva pas et s'inquiéta . Elle sortit alors de l'endroit étouffant pour se réfugier dans un couloir . Elle toucha sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette mais ne trouva rien . Elle paniqua . Elle fouilla toutes ses poches mais ne trouva rien . Elle avait dû tomber lors du séisme dans le magasin ... Elle sortit en courant du couloir , se prit quelqu'un et tomba au sol .

-Faites attention , Miss . A trop se précipiter on finit par tomber .

-Désolée , Professeur McGonagall .

Elle se releva et s'épousseta . Elle marcha à la recherche de ses amis mais ne les trouva pas . Même Ethan était introuvable . Elle voyait seulement des visages qui lui étaient plutôt inconnus . Elle n'en reconnaissait pas un seul , mais c'était la précipitation . Elle décida de se rendre dans sa salle commune . Les gens semblaient la regarder bizarrement . Elle arriva face au tableau des jumelles et dit le mot de passe . Elle entra et reconnut sa bonne vieille salle commune . Pourquoi aucun visage ne lui était familier ? Pourquoi McGonagall semblait étrange , si ... jeune ?

-Tu as l'air perdue , toi , ça va ? fit une voix derrière elle .

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme à l'insigne de Serpentard , ressemblant à Draco mais qui n'était pas lui . Elle le regardait bizarrement et il lui demanda :

-Allo , ici Poudlard , je voudrais parler à Miss Opalie !

-Pardon ? fit Hermione en reculant d'un pas .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe , à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ou fait pour être ainsi ? Je sais ... Tu as vu McGonagall et Dumbledore fricoter ensemble , c'est ça ?

- Mais ... Qui es-tu ? demanda Hermione qui était complétement perdue .

-Je te retourne la question , tu es fichtrement étrange aujourd'hui , Alweena ...

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux . Merlin mais où était-elle ?

-Quel jour est-on aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le sol , très déboussolée .

-Je te fais un récapitulatif : Je suis Lucius Malefoy , préfet-en-chef des Serpentards et toi , Alweena Opalie celle des Gryffondors et nous sommes le 24 novembre 1973 . Des questions ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? fit Hermione en sortant en courant de la salle .

Elle courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où il se trouvait , fort heureusement . Elle entra en trombe et il fut surpris . Il semblait avoir quelques rides en moins , comme McGonagall plus tôt .

-Que se passe-t-il , Miss Opalie ?

-Je pourrai jamais m'y faire ... murmura Hermione pour elle-même . Professeur , je ... C'est étrange ... Je-Je crois que ...

-Calmez-vous et asseyez-vous .

Elle s'assit et reprit son souffle . Elle regarda autour d'elle le bureau qui ne semblait pas différent de celui qu'elle connaissait .

-Eh bien , une attaque de Mangemorts a eu lieu à Pré-Au-Lard lorsque j'y étais avec Harry et les autres ...

-Une attaque ? Mais rien ne s'est passé Miss lors de votre sortie . Et qui est Harry ?

-Merlin ! ... Je ... Je viens du futur ,Professeur . Vous étiez en train de discuter avec le professeur Rogue et ... et je vous écoutais et je suis partie en courant et je suis arrivée dans ... le passé !

-... Êtes-vous sûre de vos paroles , Miss Opalie ? Ou est-ce une vision ou autre ?

-Non ! J'en suis sûre ! Croyez-moi , Professeur , je ne suis même pas Alweena Opalie ! Je suis ...

-Ne dites rien , Miss . Cela pourrait être fatal pour le présent . Si ce que vous dites est vrai , alors ne parlez à personne et ne faites rien et ...

Mais le professeur ne put finir sa phrase que le même bruit que plus tôt retentit . Hermione reconnut ce bruit et sortit en courant . Elle ouvrit la porte et trébucha sur la première marche . Elle déboula le long des escaliers et tomba au bout ...

O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*0*O*

Une douleur accaparait son crâne et elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux . Mais tous ses autres sens étaient en alerte . Elle sentait l'odeur de médicament et de désinfectant qui régnait dans l'infirmerie et sentit les doux draps contre sa peau . Elle bougea légèrement sa main et entendit des pas se précipiter vers elle .

-Madame ! Elle se réveille ! Cria une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Harry .

Le cri lui provoqua une plus grande douleur et elle réussit à froncer les sourcils sous le choc .

-Doucement ! Elle doit avoir mal à la tête . Tu peux ouvrir les yeux , Mione ? fit la voix de Ginny .

Elle arriva à peine à ouvrir la bouche . Elle ne pouvait pas bouger , elle était paralysée ! Pourtant elle sentait l'énergie revenir petit à petit . Elle concentra alors son esprit sur la pièce et sentit que son carnet était sur le bord de la table à côté du lit . Bizarre . Quoi qu'il en soit , elle projeta son esprit vers celui-ci et réussit à l'ouvrir . Des hoquets de surprise retentirent mais Hermione se concentra pour essayer de passer un message . Une personne prit le carnet et lut à voix haute : "Non" .

-Elle ... Elle communique avec le carnet ! Comme la carte des Maraudeurs faisait ! fit Harry .

-Le problème c'est que ça l'épuise . fit une voix douce à sa gauche qui était celle de Lexi . Repose-toi Hermione , c'est le mieux .

A ce moment là , Mrs Pomfresh arriva . Elle demanda aux personnes présentes de sortir et de laisser Hermione se reposer . Le silence revint entièrement après plusieurs bruits de pas . Elle était éveillée tout en ayant les yeux fermés , et dans l'incapacité de bouger un seul de ses membres . Elle entendit cependant des autres pas arriver . Elle réussit à distinguer 3 personnes .

-Elle dort encore ... fit la voix calme de Pomfresh .

-Merci , PomPom . fit la voix de Dumbledore . Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls , nous avons à parler .

-Certainement .

Et des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent . Une inspiration se fit entendre puis Dumbledore commença .

- Il y a 23 ans jour pour jour , heure pour heure ... Alweena Opalie était venue dans mon bureau ., Il y eut un temps d'arrêt et il reprit :

-Elle affirmait venir du futur ... Je l'avais vaguement crue , vous savez , si ce n'est pas du tout ... Elle m'avait dit qu'une attaque Mangemorte avait eu lieu et qu'elle nous avait écouté parler dans mon bureau ... Elle était partie en courant en faisant une chute mémorable dans les escaliers comme Miss Granger vient de le faire ... Miss Opalie ne se souvenait de rien .

Il y eut un long silence que Rogue coupa :

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pu le voir qu'aujourd'hui ? La ressemblance en tout point ?

-Parce que j'ai simplement lancé un sort sur Miss Granger ... Un sort puissant , fait en plusieurs jours et avec beaucoup d'énergie ... Ce sort permettait de la couvrir . Toutes les personnes connaissant Alweena Opalie l'avait en quelque sorte ... oubliée en connaissant Hermione . Vous l'avez découvert car elle possède une sorte de bouclier qui se désintègre petit à petit ... A partir de quand l'avez-vous vu ?

-Depuis qu'elle arrive à faire des potions avec plus de difficultés ...

Hermione qui ne perdit pas une miette de l'échange ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce détail avait révélé son identité au professeur de Potions .

-Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret .

-Certainement .

-Bien . Laissons-la récupérer ses forces .

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite et un certain temps après , Pomfresh arriva et fit humer une potion à Hermione . Aussitôt , celle-ci s'endormit .

Pendant ce temps , Lexi en compagnie de Harry et des Weasley , se rendait dans la salle commune de la préfète des rouges et or pour aller poser le collier . Elle le tenait par les bords du cadre sous la cape d'invisibilité . Ils toquèrent à la porte et attendirent que l'une des jumelles du tableau aille prévenir une personne présente . Ce fut malheureusement Malefoy qui ouvrit la porte .

-La joyeuse bande des Gryffondors . Si vous cherchez Granger , elle n'est pas ici et même si elle était là vous n'entreriez pas .

-Laisse-nous , s'il te plaît , allez chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre . fit calmement Lexi .

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda suspicieusement le Serpentard .

-Hermione a fait une violente chute dans les escaliers et elle est à l'infirmerie . fit Ginny .

Malefoy resta impassible à cette remarque , ce qui exaspéra Lexi qui se demandait comment un être humain pouvait être sans coeur . C'était un Malefoy , tout simplement . Il les regarda puis se poussa pour les faire passer et ferma la porte derrière eux .

-Vous connaissez le chemin . fit le vert et argent en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil .

Ils allèrent dans sa chambre et rangèrent dans un lieu sûr le collier puis prirent une écharpe qu'ils roulèrent en boule pour que Malefoy ne remarque rien . Ils sortirent donc sans un mot pour Malefoy qui semblait lire tranquillement son livre . Hermione était restée plus de trois heures inconsciente avant de leur faire un signe . Depuis que le tremblement de terre avait eu lieu , des combats avaient fait rage et des vies de sorciers furent perdues dont celles de trois élèves . Les professeurs et aurors arrivèrent à temps pour faire évacuer tous les élèves jusqu'au château . Ils étaient arrivés et avaient cherché Hermione qui semblait avoir disparue . Mais dix minutes après , le directeur les avait prévenus de la situation et ils étaient restés avec l'Opalie jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur fasse un signe . Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils croisèrent Ethan qui semblait perturbé . Les Gryffondors allèrent le prévenir et il semblait encore plus mal . Il partit sans un mot pour les rouges et or . Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence religieux jusqu'à l'heure de manger . La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école , étant donné que deux Poufsouffles étaient sur les lieux lorsque Hermione fut discrètement transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie . La Grande Salle n'était pas très bruyante ce soir à cause de la mort des sorciers . Les trois élèves morts étaient deux Serdaigles et un Gryffondor que nos héros connaissaient vaguement .

-Au moins , elle est saine et sauve ... fit Ron en jouant du bout de la cuillère avec sa gelée .

-Elle est à l'infirmerie et inconsciente et toi tu dis ça ! fit Harry .

-Je voulais dire qu'elle n'était pas entre les mains de Voldemort et que je préfère amplement qu'elle soit où elle est maintenant que là où elle aurait pu être !

-Il n'a pas tort . fit Lexi .

Puis le silence revint sur la table . Dumbledore vint faire un discours sur ce qui s'était passé la journée même et ils rendirent un hommage aux vies perdues . Des élèves pleuraient leurs pertes . Le directeur ordonna dès à présent que les sorties dans le parc ne se feraient plus seul et qu'il était interdit de retourner à Pré-Au-Lard . Pour être encore plus sûr , il était interdit d'être seul dans les couloirs du château . Le repas se termina et tous les élèves se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs ...

...

Encore un cauchemar ... Son esprit était à nouveau éveillé malgré son incapacité à ouvrir les yeux où bouger son corps . Elle avait rêvé du feu . Que tout était en feu . Les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient consumées par le feu , le château aussi , toute la vie et tous les endroits qu'elle aimait . La fin n'était qu'un tas de cendres . Mais elle aimait ce feu . C'était même elle qui l'avait provoqué . C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar . Sa respiration était saccadée . Elle respira plus calmement et essaya de se rendormir . La fatigue ne vint que plus tard mais un bruit la sortie de son assoupissement . Des bruits de pas s'approchant . Ces pas étaient à peine perceptibles mais coupés de la vue , tous ses autres sens étaient multipliés . Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'elle . Si elle pouvait bouger , elle tremblerait . Elle était impuissante et il y avait elle ne savait qui en face d'elle . Elle ne sut pas combien de temps la personne resta sans rien faire . Si elle n'avait pas été paralysée , elle aurait sursauté au moment où elle sentit qu'on lui caressait le visage . Mais ce fut rapide . Doux , rapide et chaud . Après un long moment , les bruits de pas s'élevèrent à nouveau et disparurent , l'étrange personne aussi . Elle s'endormit seulement plus tard ...

...

A 10h du matin , Harry et ses amis arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie en espérant que leur amie serait réveillée . Lorsqu'ils la virent , ils ne savaient pas si elle était éveillée . Mais Lexi se lança :

-Salut Hermione , c'est nous ...

Hermione ne fit rien et ils en conclurent qu'elle était donc inconsciente . Mais elle ne l'était justement pas et essayait de toute ses forces de bouger le bout de ses doigts . Mais elle y alla un peu trop fort et les fenêtres de l'infirmerie claquèrent et tous sursautèrent .

-Ah ... Elle nous entend ... crut bon de remarquer Ron .

-Pourquoi ne peut-elle rien faire ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant au bout du lit .

-Ça , on ne le sait pas ... Le collier pourrait faire quelque chose ? demanda Ron .

-Ça , on ne le sait pas ... fit Harry en reprenant les paroles de son ami .

-On pourrait essayer ? proposa le roux .

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour ça , Ron . fit Lexi .

-Et pourquoi il ne le pourrait pas ?

-Et pourquoi il le pourrait , Ron ? Nous ne savons rien , nous devons juste attendre ! rétorqua Ginny .

-Ginny a raison , Ron . fit Harry .

-Bien sûr , moi je suis l'idiot qui a toujours tout faux et qui est là juste ... juste pour faire l'andouille !

Puis il partit , laissant ses amis choqués . Ils regardèrent Hermione puis revinrent dans leur mutisme . Une heure plus tard , le directeur et le professeur de Potion vinrent avec une fiole que Hermione devait boire . Ils soulevèrent sa tête et firent couler le liquide dans son œsophage . Ils prirent ensuite de ses nouvelles puis Dumbledore les informa de la connaissance de Rogue et répondit aux questions des élèves . Pomfresh arriva et leur demanda de partir pour laisser la patiente récupérer . Pendant ce temps , un garçon têtu comme une mule était bien décidé à agir . Il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard et se retrouva devant le tableau des jumelles .

-Bonjour . Mot de passe ? Ou bien je vais chercher l'un des préfets ?

-Euh ... Pouvez-vous me laissez entrer , s'il-vous-plait ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas , non . Aloooooooors ? fit une jumelle en tournant .

-Je vous en supplie c'est vraiment important et je ne serai pas long !

-Je suis entièrement désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas .

-Bien ... Et si je vous disais que la préfète des Gryffondors est en danger et que seul moi peut la sauver en allant chercher un objet qui se trouve dans sa chambre , vous me laisseriez ?

-Hermione ! Qu'a-t-elle ?

-Et bien ... Elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers , vous savez ...

-Merlin !

Les jumelles se regardèrent puis se concertèrent pour décider si elles allaient ou non ouvrir le cadre . Une fois qu'elles eurent fini , elle se regardèrent et la porte s'ouvrit .

-Ne le dites à personne , surtout . Et bonne chance . fit une jumelle de son ton le plus sérieux .

-Merci , les filles !

Il referma le cadre puis se faufila jusque dans la chambre de la rouge et or . Il regarda la chambre et chercha à tâtons un peu partout , étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où l'objet se trouvait . Il sentit un tissu dans un endroit bien enfoui et le tira délicatement . Il enleva la cape et le vit . Il était envoutant . Il voulait le toucher . Il voulait enlever sa protection . Il allait le faire mais un bruit le fit sursauter et il se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité de son meilleur ami . Il sortit de la chambre et ferma délicatement la porte . Il descendit avec une lenteur et un calme incroyable et se retrouva face à Malefoy qui était contre la table , le regard plongé dans le vide . Ron passa doucement devant lui , de peur de se faire attraper . Le vert et argent leva les yeux et Ron crut sérieusement qu'il allait être découvert . A la place , Malefoy monta dans sa chambre . Le rouge et or sortit et se permit d'enlever la cape une fois qu'il fut seul . Il recouvrit le collier avec et se rendit à l'endroit où Hermione se reposait . Dès qu'il arriva , la pièce était calme et vide . Seul un rideau tiré prouvait qu'une personne se trouvait dans l'un des lits blancs . Il tira le rideau et vit qu'elle "dormait" toujours . Il referma le rideau puis sortit le cadre . Il le posa sur la chaise et fit léviter le collier . Il le mit au dessus de son amie puis regarda ses traits paisibles . Il inspira un bon coup puis fit descendre lentement le collier vers le cœur d'Hermione . Une lumière bleue-verte jaillit alors lorsque le collier rentra en contact avec sa poitrine . Son corps se souleva légèrement et se reposa doucement . Puis rien ne se passa . Il avait eu tort , comme d'habitude . Il se retourna puis marmonna .

-Je suis bête , je fais jamais les choses correctement ! Ils avaient raison , j'avais tort ...

-Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas ... fit une voix faible et fatiguée derrière son dos .

Il se retourna et vit Hermione , les yeux fermés mais un sourire aux lèvres . Elle ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux qui était plus dorés que jamais et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour . Le rouge et or fit disparaître le cadre et s'assit à côté d'elle .

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal ... J'ai mal à la tête et au dos .

-Ah ...

-Merci d'avoir fait ça malgré les paroles des autres .

-Oh , tu sais , c'est pas de leur faute , on ne savait pas .

-Je sais , je ne leur en veux pas ...

Elle leva difficilement sa main et bougea un peu ses doigts avant de faire la même chose avec l'autre main . Elle baissa ses yeux et vit le collier sur elle . Elle approcha doucement sa main et le prit . Elle le leva et le regarda . Il était fait d'une fine chaîne en argent et au bout se trouvait un petit diadème noir avec un croissant de lune dessus . Il était magnifique . Elle regarda Ron puis dit :

-Personne ne doit le toucher , Ron .

-Je sais ... Lexi nous a tout expliqué .

-Bien ... Faut-il que je le mette ?

-Je ne pourrais te le dire . Peut-être que Lexi saura .

-Elle arrive .

-Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je le sens , c'est inexplicable .

Au même moment , Lexi accompagnée de Harry et de Ginny arrivèrent . Ils ouvrirent le rideau et un grand sourire vint illuminer leur visage lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille consciente dans le lit . Mais le sourire de Lexi diminua lorsqu'elle vit le collier dans les mains de sa cousine .

-Ron ! Tu es allé chercher le collier !

-Fort heureusement ! Sinon , elle serait encore incapable de bouger .

-Mais tu aurais pu au moins nous prévenir ! Imagine que le collier était un piège ou ... ou s'il l'avait tuée !

-Vous m'auriez dit de ne rien faire comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt ! Et arrête de faire la mélodramatique , Hermione est saine et sauve et ce n'est pas grâce à toi !

Lexi ne dit rien d'autre et se contenta de croiser ses bras contre sa poitrine et de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de la préfète . Harry s'approcha et prit Hermione dans ses bras .

-Je suis tellement content que tu ailles mieux ! Mais ... Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ... Je l'ignore .

Mais des flashbacks vinrent et Hermione se souvint exactement de ce qui s'était passé mais ne dit rien , de peur que ce soit juste un rêve . Elle regarda à nouveau son collier et remarqua que le croissant de lune était bleu-vert . Elle se souvint qu'il l'était aussi dans le magasin mais qu'elle ne s'en était pas tout de suite rendu compte .

-Lexi ... C'est normal que le croissant de lune soit ...

-De la même couleur que ton âme ? Oui , c'est normal . Il t'était destiné . Maintenant , n'importe qui peut le toucher vu qu'il est entré en contact avec toi .

-Et je peux le mettre ?

-Oui .

Ginny l'aida donc à mettre le collier puis elle se rallongea , étant encore très fatiguée .

-Bonjours , chers élèves . fit le professeur Dumbledore en arrivant , suivi de Rogue . Oh , vous êtes réveillée . Severus , pouvez-vous lui donner la potion ?

Il s'avança et lui tendit une fiole qu'elle but d'une traite , non sans une grimace . Elle remercia le professeur qui se contenta de retourner aux côtés du directeur . La potion fit vite effet et les douleurs se dissipèrent rapidement . A présent que Rogue savait tout , il était fasciné par la ressemblance . Même les yeux de son élève étaient dorés comme ceux de sa mère . Le directeur demanda aux élèves de sortir pour parler avec la préfète .

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé , Miss ? demanda-t-il de son ton sage .

-Eh bien ... Nous étions à Pré-Au-Lard puis une attaque de Mangemorts s'est produite et puis je suis partie , sous l'ordre des autres , me cacher . J'ai ... J'ai réussi , je crois , à trouver un passage secret qui mène directement à Poudlard par la boutique d'antiquités .

Rogue fit une grimace à ce moment-là . Il connaissait le passage pour faute d'en être l'auteur lors de sa septième année avec son meilleur ami de l'époque , Lucius Malefoy qui était en sixième année . Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir trouvé ? Il ne dit rien et écouta la suite .

-J'ai couru jusqu'à votre bureau et j'ai écouté votre conversation ... Fit-elle honteuse . Puis , un drôle de bruit s'est fait entendre et je suis descendue en courant ...

Puis elle raconta la suite , ses rencontres et enfin sa chute . Elle demanda au professeur si elle était devenue folle et il lui répondit que non avec un sourire bienveillant .

-Tu as simplement ... voyagé dans le temps . Tu es allée dans le corps de ta mère d'il y a 23 ans ... Je me souviens de ta visite . Ce qui explique toutes mes interrogations ... fit le directeur pour lui-même . C'est incroyable ! Je t'ai rencontrée il y a 23 ans . Est-ce que cela t'est déjà arrivé auparavant ?

-Non ... Professeur Rogue , comment avez-vous connu ma mère ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je l'ai connue ?

-Je vous ai entendu discuter avec le directeur ici et dans son bureau et selon vos paroles , vous avez connu ma mère , non ?

-En effet , Miss . Je faisais du soutien aux élèves ayant des difficultés en Potion . Votre mère n'était pas ... à son aise dans cette matière .

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle était nulle en potion ?

-C'est cela ... Et c'est justement la première chose que j'ai remarqué pour découvrir votre lien de parenté .

-Comment cela ? Mes notes sont bonnes en Potion !

-Vous avez de plus en plus de mal en ce moment , Miss . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , tout rentrera dans l'ordre ... Je vais vous laisser vous reposer .

Puis Rogue partit , suivi rapidement du directeur . Hermione n'en revenait pas ... Elle , celle qui avait tout bon partout , avait des difficultés en Potion ... Mais c'était impossible , elle n'avait pourtant rien vu venir ... Peut-être les hésitations se faisaient plus fréquentes mais c'était tout . Elle décida de ne pas y penser et remarqua qu'elle avait faim . Pomfresh arriva et lui donna de quoi manger puis elle fit une sieste réparatrice toute l'après-midi . A son réveil , à 19h30 , son estomac grogna à nouveau et Pomfresh lui servit une assiette tout en la prévenant que ses amis étaient passés plusieurs fois cette après-midi . L'infirmière allait repartir quand Hermione l'interpella :

-Oui , Miss ?

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce que je pourrai aller en cours , demain ?

-Alors là , Miss , il n'en est pas question !

-Mais pourquoi !

-Vous devez vous reposer et votre corps est trop fatigué pour porter votre sac ou autres affaires .

-S'il vous plait ! Je ne porterai rien , ne ferai rien si ce n'est écrire , et ce dans tous les cours !

-Nous verrons cela demain , Miss . Reposez-vous .

Hermione se coucha au fond de son lit et regarda le plafond . Elle ne pourrait rester plus longtemps à rien faire . Personne ne pouvait savoir comment l'ennui régnait quand on est éveillé mais qu'on ne peut bouger . Cette infirmière pensait qu'elle dormait tout le long mais c'était absolument faux . Elle resta au moins une heure à s'ennuyer , le sommeil ne voulant revenir . Soudain , elle sentit une présence s'approcher . Elle sentait qu'une personne était proche d'elle mais ne la voyait pas . Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle avec un regard méfiant . Puis Harry sortit d'un coup de sa cape . Hermione sursauta et , sous le choc , le vase qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce sauta sur le survivant qui l'évita de peu .

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir , Mione . Ironisa Harry .

-Oh ça va ! J'ai senti une présence s'approcher et je ne voyais personne , normal que mes sens soient aux aguets !

-Désolé . Ça va mieux ?

-Oui , beaucoup . Et désolée pour cette après-midi mais je dormais vraiment bien .

-Ce n'est pas grave .

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venu sous ta cape ?

-On ne t'a rien dit , c'est ça ?

-On aurait dû me dire quelque chose ?

Harry lui expliqua comment ça s'était passé à Pré-Au-Lard et lui dit qu'il y avait eu de nombreux morts dont trois élèves . Sous le choc , Hermione laissa une larme couler mais écoutait Harry qui disait qu'on n'avait plus le droit d'être seul n'importe où et que les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard étaient interdites jusqu'à nouvel ordre .

-Il paiera ... Parole d'honneur qu'Il le paiera ... fit Hermione entre ses dents .

-C'est sûr , Hermione ... En attendant , pour que notre petite légende ne s'ennuie pas , fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil , je t'ai amené un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve.

-Merci , Harry ! Cela tombe bien , je sens qu'il va me falloir du temps avant de m'endormir . Tu veux me rendre un service , Harry ?

-Bien sûr ! fit-il pour qu'elle ne l'enguirlande pas sur la provenance du livre .

-Tu peux venir me chercher après le petit déjeuner avec mes affaires ?

-Tu veux aller en cours dans ton état ?

-Je vais bien , Harry . Je suis juste un peu faible et il me faudra peut-être un peu d'aide mais c'est tout .

-... Je ne te comprendrai jamais Mione ! C'est d'accord .

-Merci , Merci , Merci Harry !

-Et Pomfresh elle est d'accord ?

-Euh ... Elle ne m'a pas dit oui mais elle ne m'a pas dit non non plus .fit elle avec un sourire angélique .

Puis ils parlèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé et Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu . Elle lui expliqua aussi ce que Rogue avait dit et Harry lui dit de ne pas s'en faire , qu'elle ne pouvait avoir de mauvaises notes et qu'il ne faisait ça que pour la motiver . Elle lui dit aussi comment elle avait perdu sa baguette et il répondit qu'ils iraient voir Dumbledore . Il partit après un long moment d'échange et Hermione commença le livre qui parlait de fées . Il y avait des comptes , des légendes ... Elle réussit à s'endormir à une heure du matin .

...

-Harry ! Merci d'être venue . Tu as prévenu les autres ?

-Non , je vais leur faire une surprise . Tu es sûre que ...

-Oui , Harry . Je suis guérie , je vais bien . J'ai juste quelques courbatures et je suis un peu fatiguée MAIS je ne me plains pas !

-Bien . Donc , j'ai pris toutes tes affaires , nous n'avons plus qu'à rejoindre les cachots .

-On n'y arrivera jamais à temps , Harry .

-Ouais , peut-être . Viens .

Elle descendit du lit et marcha doucement . Harry guettait ses moindres mouvements de peur qu'elle ne tombe . Ils marchèrent doucement dans les couloirs tandis que les élèves se précipitaient et les poussaient légèrement au passage . A chaque fois , Harry étouffait un juron . Arrivés aux cachots , les élèves étaient entrés .

-On est en retard , Mione . Désolé .

Harry frappa à la porte puis ils entrèrent et des chuchotements fusaient de toutes parts dans la salle .

-Silence ! Miss Granger , je n'espérais pas votre présence ... Vous êtes en retard tout les deux donc ...

-Le cours n'a pas encore commencé , Professeur . Il serait injuste que vous nous fassiez perdre des points . fit Hermione sûre d'elle .

Elle s'étonna du fait qu'elle ait dit cette phrase . Elle n'aurait jamais fait ou dit quelque chose qui contredisait un professeur , autrefois . Tous les autres la regardèrent , ébahis et des ricanements s'élevèrent du côté des Gryffondors . Le professeur devint blanc puis lui ordonna de s'asseoir . Tout ses amis lui sourirent lorsqu'elle s'assit .

-Bien . Nous allons commencer le cours . fit-il en regardant Hermione . Je vais vous rendre les notes des potions de la semaine dernière .

Hermione déglutit à cette annonce et le professeur se permit un petit sourire en coin . Il donnait les copies et commentait la potion .

-Parkinson : revoir les bases . Brown : vous avez mal mélangé la potion . Malefoy : excellent . Finnigan : au même niveau que Weasley , ce qui est donc déplorable . Miss Granger ...

Il s'arrêta devant elle et lui glissa sa copie sur la table . Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant sa copie .

-Je doute que venant de votre part cela soit un manque de travail . Et cela n'est pas le premier devoir où la note est plutôt basse . Vous faites vos devoirs avec Mr Weasley ? Ne répondez pas , je m'en fiche . Venez me voir à la fin du cours .

Puis le professeur demanda le silence et commença le cours . Hermione n'en revenait pas . Ses dernières potions étaient pitoyables . Lexi lui avait lancé un regard désolé . Hermione pensa qu'elle ne devait pas vraiment l'être , avec sa bonne note . Même Harry avait eu une bonne note .

-Bienvenue au club , Mione . Lui chuchota tristement Ron .

-Non ! fit-elle un peu fortement , ce qui attira le regard de plusieurs élèves et du professeur qui continua tout de même son cours . Je veux dire , je ferai mieux la prochaine fois . chuchota-t-elle cette fois-ci .

-Et pas moi , c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça , Ronald ...

Ils devaient à présent faire la potion qu'il venait de voir , et la faire seuls . Ils étaient chacun devant leur chaudron et allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients . Harry était allé chercher ceux de la préfète rouge et or . Une fois qu'ils purent commencer la potion , tous firent bouillir l'eau avec leur baguette . Hermione était coincée sur ce coup . Elle regarda chaque élève et vit qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur chaudron et que Rogue était devant une copie désastreuse , elle put donc user de ses pouvoirs . Elle se concentra et murmura un faible Incendio . Les flammes s'allumèrent et l'eau commença à chauffer . Personne ne l'avait vu , elle en était satisfaite . Lexi se tourna vers elle pour lui demander un ingrédient mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant Hermione .

-Ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs . lui chuchota-t-elle .

-Ok , je ne te le dirai pas .

-Tu es dingue ! Et si quelqu'un t'avait vue ?

-Personne ne m'a vue ... Et puis , comment as-tu deviné , toi ?

-Tes yeux se sont éclaircis alors qu'ils étaient redevenus plus foncés qu'hier .

-Ah ...

Hermione revint sur sa potion et fit ce qui était marqué . Mais c'était un exercice où seulement la moitié des ingrédients étaient donnés , il fallait trouver les autres selon ceux qui étaient présents . Elle s'avoua qu'elle fut un peu bloquée quelques fois . Elle n'était sûre de rien et ne savait quel ingrédient mettre . Cela l'énerva et elle posa énergiquement le pot qu'elle avait dans la main sur la table . Elle tourna la tête et vit Malefoy qui avait fini la sienne et qui semblait s'amuser de la situation de la rouge et or. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel puis continua . Elle savait qu'il l'observait et ça la gênait plus que tout . Là , elle était bloquée . Elle ne savait quoi mettre entre le venin de Flabelle et celui de Bouissure . Elle regarda les deux liquides et choisit le premier . Vu le sourire moqueur qui s'était agrandi sur les lèvres de Malefoy , elle s'était trompée . Elle continua à s'acharner sur sa potion jusqu'au moment où ce fut la fin et que Rogue vérifia les potions . Malefoy avait , comme d'habitude réussi parfaitement sa potion , Lexi l'avait bien faite aussi et un sourire apparut au visage de Rogue lorsqu'il vérifia celle d'Hermione .

-C'est dommage que cela se passe en pleine année des A.S.P.I.C , n'est-ce pas Miss ? fit-il en faisant allusion à la cause de sa "non réussite" .

Elle regarda sa potion et fit une grimace . Il continua de passer dans les rangs et Hermione mit sa tête entre ses bras . "Sur tous les dons des Opalie , il fallait que j'hérite celui d'être nulle en potion ." Elle releva sa tête et vit que les autres rangeaient leurs ingrédients . Elle se leva doucement et alla tout doucement poser les ingrédients sur l'étagère . Mais il fallut que l'abrutie de Parkinson laisse "volontairement" son pied trainer pour faire tomber Hermione . Celle-ci trébucha mais quelqu'un la rattrapa au vol . Elle leva la tête et vit avec étonnement que c'était Malefoy . Il remarqua la couleur de ses yeux mais ne dit rien .

-Fais attention , Parkinson ! Cracha Malefoy en même temps qu'Hermione le lâchait .

Elle lui murmura un merci et alla rejoindre sa place .

-Ça va , Mione ? fit Harry dès qu'elle s'était installée , n'ayant rien raté de la précédente action .

-Elle va me le payer ... grinça Hermione .

-Je ne pensais jamais dire ça mais heureusement que Malefoy était là . leur chuchota Lexi .

-Ouais ... Bon , on y va ? fit Hermione en se levant doucement .

-Mais ça n'a pas ...

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie qui retentit .

-... Sonné . finit Ron .

-Ah oui , Mione ! Pense à ne plus dire des choses que tu n'es pas censée savoir . Rigola Lexi tout doucement .

-Comment cela ? fit celle-ci en rangeant son carnet bleu-vert dans son sac .

-Les choses du style "le cours n'a pas commencé" ou "On y va" juste avant la sonnerie , si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

Elles se sourirent puis Hermione s'approcha du bureau du professeur tandis que ses amis sortaient et l'attendaient dehors avec son sac .

-Bien , Miss Granger . Vos résultats ont nettement diminué ces derniers temps .

-Je le sais monsieur et je vais ...

-Laissez-moi finir . la coupa Rogue . Comme votre mère , vous avez des difficultés en Potion .

-Je ne comprends pas , j'étais bonne en début d'année .

-J'en ai parlé avec le directeur et il dit que c'est normal : vous obtenez de plus en plus de caractères appartenant aux Opalie et celui-là en est un . Comme je vous l'ai dit hier , j'ai donné des cours de soutien à votre mère lorsqu'on était à Poudlard et elle a réussi à avoir ses A.S.P.I.C sans problèmes . Vous prendrez donc des cours de soutien .

-Avec vous ?

-Merlin , non ! Avec ... un très bon élève . Venez ici ce soir . L'élève en question vous attendra . Vous pouvez rejoindre votre prochain cours .

-Bien , professeur .

Elle sortit et se dirigea au cours de botanique tout en expliquant l'entrevue à ses amis qui l'accompagnaient . Une fois arrivés dans la serre n°4 , ils s'installèrent à leur place respective et le cours commença . Harry pouvait sentir toutes les énergies des plantes et se projeter en elle . Il adorait cet endroit . Hermione avait l'impression de ressentir son plaisir . Puis, en plein cours, son esprit vagabonda . Elle se demanda pourquoi , si elle était réellement le cinquième élément qui est les sentiments , la quintessence , ne pouvait-elle pas les sentir ? C'était trop tôt et elle manquait cruellement d'expérience . Le cours termina et ils se rendirent tous ensemble au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle . Ils mangèrent calmement , le deuil de samedi se faisant toujours . Hermione n'avait pas très faim et voulait se rendre dans sa salle commune pour prendre des livres . Elle voulait aussi se changer car Ron avait malencontreusement mit une tâche sur sa chemise et elle ne voulait partir . Ginny l'accompagna , étant donné qu'il était interdit d'être seul ces temps-ci . Elles croisèrent beaucoup de personnes qui chuchotèrent à leur passage mais Hermione les laissa parler , disant qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine . Elles croisèrent aussi Malefoy accompagné de Zabini et ce dernier fit un grand sourire à Ginny qui le lui rendit . Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et la rouquine haussa les épaules . Elles entrèrent dans la salle commune où Ethan se trouvait . Dès qu'il vit Hermione il sauta littéralement sur elle et la prit dans ses bras .

-Je me suis tellement inquiété ! Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Tu ... m'étouffes ..!

Il la lâcha et l'embrassa . Elle lui répondit que ça allait mieux et que d'ici peu de temps elle serait entièrement rétablie . Il lui sourit , l'embrassa à nouveau puis s'en alla , le cœur plus léger . Hermione se rendit avec Ginny dans sa chambre et changea de tenue . Elle se tenait en face du miroir et son regard se posa sur son médaillon . Le collier d'Opale . Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se changer mais quelque chose l'embêtait . Elle enleva son T-shirt pour être sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu et elle étouffa un cri .

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe , Mione ? fit Ginny en levant les yeux de son livre .

-Le ... j'ai la marque sur ma poitrine ... murmura Hermione avec un sanglot dans la voix .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit la rouquine qui n'avait pas entendu .

-J'ai le croissant de lune sur ma poitrine , à l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur ...

-Merlin ... fit Ginny en la voyant . Depuis quand ?

-Depuis aujourd'hui ! Je viens de la voir . Il fallait s'y attendre , elle devait apparaître ...

-Ça te fait mal ?

-Non , ce n'est qu'une cicatrice . fit Hermione en la touchant . Tout cela arrive trop vite ... fit-elle après un temps . Il y a encore deux mois , on ne savait rien et voilà que maintenant je suis une Opalie . Descendante des plus puissantes sorcières qu'il y ait jamais eu dans le monde . Les plus puissantes qui ne savaient pas faire de potion ... fit Hermione avec un rire triste . Bon , je vais me préparer . fit-elle en ramassant sa chemise .

Elle se prépara , prit ses livres et elles sortirent ensemble pour rejoindre leurs amis qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors , selon Hermione . Bien sûr , ils y étaient et Ginny fut très impressionnée par son amie .

-Tu pourrais me deviner les prochaines questions du devoir d'histoire de la magie ? lui demanda Ginny à l'oreille .

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit dans mes capacités . fit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

Puis ils parlèrent ensemble et retournèrent en cours . Hermione fut contente de n'avoir eu besoin de sa baguette dans aucun cours .

...

Hermione , accompagnée de Harry , se dirigeait vers les cachots pour passer son cours de soutien . Elle appréhendait le moment de voir un élève plus fort qu'elle en une matière et elle se demandait qui pouvait être cet élève . Un septième année pour sûr . Ils arrivèrent aux cachots et Harry lui souhaita bonne chance avant de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité . Elle ouvrit doucement la grosse porte encore trop lourde pour elle et la referma . Il faisait sombre et elle sentait une présence . Elle s'avança tout doucement jusqu'au bureau du professeur et vit qu'il n'y avait personne .

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux , Granger ? fit une voix derrière elle .

Elle se retourna un peu trop vite et faillit tomber s'il n'y avait pas eu le bureau en face d'elle . Malefoy était affalé sur sa table et semblait profondément s'ennuyer . Il devait être collé , le connaissant .

-Je ... cherche le professeur .

-Il n'est pas là .

-J'ai vu . Je dois voir l'élève qui me fera mon cours de soutien ... fit-elle en se retournant .

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à toi que je dois faire les cours ! J'y crois pas ! Je vais faire le cours à la meilleure élève de l'école . fit-il d'une voix faussement réjouie .

Elle se retourna doucement cette fois-ci et ne dit rien . Ils se regardaient et Malefoy , agacé , lui dit de venir s'asseoir . Elle s'approcha et s'assit doucement , son dos étant encore douloureux .

-Tu ne fais pas les choses qu'à moitié , toi . Tu t'es bien amochée .

-C'est pas faux ... fit-elle en regardant le livre qui se trouvait en face d'elle .Tu pourrais mettre plus de lumière ?

-Fais-le toi .

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette .

-Tu es complètement folle ! Se promener dans l'école sans baguette ... Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber .

-Par où commençons-nous ? fit-elle agacée à son tour .

-On va revoir les bases , ça te dit ? fit-il d'une voix moqueuse .

-Je connais les bases !

-Vu le mélange que tu as fait ce matin , j'aurais parié le contraire .

Ils firent alors un récapitulatif et travaillèrent sur certains ingrédients . Ils firent ensuite une potion et Hermione faillit faire exploser la classe deux fois .

-Ma parole t'es pire que Londubat !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ...

-Oui , c'est de la mienne ... fit-il en levant les yeux en l'air .Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas en Potion ?

-J'en sais rien ... J'avais de bonnes notes en début d'année mais là ... ce n'est plus le cas et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

-Bon , continuons .

Ils continuèrent encore une bonne heure avant que le Professeur n'arrive . Il les regarda un instant puis demanda si la leçon s'était bien passée .

-On a évité la catastrophe ... fit Draco nonchalamment .

-Bien ... Je veux que vous lui fassiez un cours trois fois par semaine . fit-il en regardant Malefoy

-Trois ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps .

-Monsieur , trois fois c'est trop , je ...

-Il serait injuste de refuser une telle opportunité , je me trompe Miss ? fit-il en souriant cruellement .

Elle souffla puis murmura un faible "non professeur" qui contenta ce dernier . Ils sortirent ensuite ensemble , vu qu'ils ne pouvaient être seuls . Hermione marchait doucement , ce qui énervait le Serpentard .

-Tu ne peux pas marcher plus vite ?

-Mmmh ... J'ai fait une chute mémorable dans les escaliers il y a deux jours , je suis fatiguée , j'ai mal à la tête ... La réponse est non .

Le vert et argent grogna et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence . A un moment , Draco s'arrêta et Hermione faillit se le prendre . Il se retourna avec un grand sourire qui fit peur à Hermione .

-Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu n'as pas ta baguette ...

-Euh ... je l'ai oubliée , c'est simple .

-Non , non . Une fille comme toi n'oublie rien . Tu l'as perdue , j'en suis sûr !

-Non ! Elle est dans ma chambre .

-Bien sûr ... ironisa-t-il . En attendant , tu es sans défense , non ? fit-il en faisant un pas vers elle et en levant sa baguette .

-Malefoy ... Baisse ta baguette ... fit-elle calmement en reculant d'un pas et en levant une main .

-Sinon quoi ? Personne ne traine ici à cette heure-ci . fit-il en continuant d'avancer tandis qu'elle reculait et qu'elle se prit le mur de derrière .

Il était à cinq centimètres d'elle et il avait sa baguette levée . Elle semblait garder son calme malgré qu'elle devait avoir une sacrée frousse , ce qui fit sourire Malefoy . Il leva sa baguette et caressa le visage de la rouge et or avec .

-Que vais-je pouvoir te faire ... Dormir à l'envers dans la Grande Salle ? Ligotée et jetée dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ... fit-elle avec un éclat de terreur dans la voix .

-Mmmmh ... Je le pourrais . Mais comme je suis la seule personne présente avec toi , tout le monde saura que c'était moi donc ... une autre fois , peut-être ! fit-il en reculant et en mettant les mains dans ses poches , tandis qu'il reprit tranquillement sa route .

Hermione leva une main à sa gorge , choquée puis suivit de loin le Serpentard .

-Pendant que j'y pense ... Comment cela se fait-il que tes yeux soient dorés ?

-Ils l'ont toujours été . se défendit pitoyablement Hermione .

-Tu peux la faire à qui tu veux , celle-ci , mais pas à moi .

-Bon ... c'est une potion que Rogue m'a donné pour ma convalescence . Elle rend mes yeux beaucoup plus clairs .

Il la regarda de haut en bas puis reprit son chemin les mains dans les poches . Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait le berner si facilement mais elle avait tort . Il connaissait trop bien ses yeux pour savoir que leur couleur était chocolat avec , certes , des éclats dorés . Ils les avaient tant observés et imaginés ... Il secoua sa tête pour essayer de ne plus y penser mais c'était difficile alors que celle-ci se trouvait juste derrière lui . Ils rentrèrent enfin dans la salle commune puis se dirigèrent chacun dans leur chambre sans un mot . Hermione mit sa chemise de nuit et alla se mouiller le visage avec de l'eau fraiche pour faire descendre la fièvre qui était montée lorsque Draco l'avait menacée . Était-ce la peur ? Elle n'en savait rien et elle ne pourrait le savoir mais elle avait chaud . Elle alla se coucher mais ne se couvrit pas , ayant toujours une forte fièvre . Ce n'était pas normal , elle le savait . Rien n'était normal en ce moment , pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir difficilement .

Elle se réveilla dans la nuit en sursaut , suffocante et en sueur , ayant fait un rêve plus qu'étrange . Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était dans un couloir avec Malefoy et que celui-ci la menaçait à nouveau . Plus il s'approchait , plus il faisait chaud dans la pièce . Puis un feu vint consumer Malefoy , la température était à son maximale , mordant la peau d'Hermione . La main du Malefoy en feu avait attrapé son avant bras et le feu parcourait ses membres un à un . Elle se réveilla donc brûlante et elle s'assit sur son lit . Elle respirait difficilement et avait encore chaud . Elle regarda son avant bras et vit une marque de main rouge .Puis son regard se tourna vers son collier qui luisait faiblement .

* * *

_**Vous voulez la suite ?**_

_**Alors appuyez sur le lient "suivant" !**_

_**Reviews Please :$**_


	14. Ch14 : RendezVous en lieux interdits

_**Helloow' les amis !**_

_**Vous m'avez manquez , surtout que vous ne donnez pas beaucoup de vos nouvelle ;)**_

_**J'espère que cette Fanfic vous plaît pour le moment et que la suite vous plaira .**_

_**PS : nous avons le plus long chapitre ;)**_

_**Merci au Revieweurs .  
**_

Malle du Phnix : J'habite dans une commune du Grand Lyon . Si tu veux parler , j'ai une adresse Mail où je communique avec des lecteurs : Purplemoon02à hotmail . fr .Et voici la suite :)

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Rendez-vous en lieux interdits**

_Poudlard dans le passé ..._

_Ses pouvoirs étaient de plus en plus faciles à manipuler et elle en fut ravie . Quelle ne fut pas son expression lorsqu'elle découvrit le paysage blanc recouvrant le parc . Elle était sortie en deux temps trois mouvements habillée bien chaudement et se rendait dans le paysage couvert de sa couverture blanche . Elle fut la première à pointer son nez dehors et admira ses pas qui se dessinaient parfaitement sur la neige . Neige . Rien que ce mot lui donnait envie de sourire , de rire . Elle ne pouvait s'en lasser . Neige . Elle plongea dedans et fit un ange en bougeant ses bras et ses pieds . Elle se releva et l'admira . Elle fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'une boule de neige lui frappa l'arrière de la tête , sur son bonnet rouge et or . Elle se retourna et vit Lucius avec une boule de neige en main , prêt à attaquer . Elle rigola puis le rejoignit ._

_-Ce n'est pas bien de prendre les gens par derrière ! fit-elle faussement outrée ._

_-Tu ne t'y attendais pas , hein ? fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil ._

_Juste après ses paroles , Lucius se prit une boule de neige sur le côté du visage . Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne . Alweena sifflotait les mains dans les poches et les yeux en l'air ._

_-Hey ! Mais c'est de la triche ça !_

_-Tu ne t'y attendais pas , hein ? fit-elle en l'imitant comme précédemment et lui lançant un clin d'œil ._

_-Tu vas le regretter ... fit-il en se jetant sur elle ._

_Ils atterrirent dans la neige en riant aux éclats ..._

...

...

_..._

_Poudlard dans le présent ..._

-Elle est où , Mione ?

Ils étaient tous assis en classe en attendant que le professeur arrive . Hermione n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez au petit déjeuner et Ron s'inquiétait pour elle . Ils ne purent continuer la conversation que le professeur arriva . La matinée de cours se passa extrêmement lentement pour Harry , Lexi et Ron qui ne virent pas Hermione en cours . Une fois les cours finis , ils se dépêchèrent d'aller la voir dans sa chambre . Lexi dit le mot de passe et expliqua qu'elle l'avait entendu lorsqu'Hermione le disait face aux regards interrogateurs des garçons . Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune vide et montèrent l'escalier qui menait aux chambres . Ils toquèrent à la porte mais personne ne vint . Elle était dans sa chambre , Harry la voyait sur la Carte des Maraudeurs .

-Hermione , ouvre , c'est nous ! cria Harry .

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard . Ils entrèrent et virent Hermione , à moitié nue , recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond de sa chambre , la fenêtre grande ouverte . Lexi se dépêcha de la fermer et s'approcha de sa cousine pour la couvrir .

-Tu vas tomber malade , Hermione ! fit-elle en s'approchant .

-Non ...J'ai chaud ... trop chaud ... faisait-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière .

-Elle est brûlante ... fit Harry en lui touchant le front .

Lexi toucha ses épaules , son front , puis sa main , et descendit vers le collier qui scintillait faiblement . Elle fronça les sourcils et comprit que c'était la faute du collier . Elle voulut arracher le collier mais celui-ci lui brûla la main .

-Harry ... Le collier ...

Le survivant regarda le collier qu'il ne pouvait enlever puis demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait l'enlever . Elle ne l'écoutait pas et se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière . Ron décida d'agir et lui jeta de l'eau froide. Elle sembla se calmer et apprécier la fraîcheur apportée par son ami . Elle arrêta de trembler et sa température parut revenir à la normale . Ron arrêta et s'affala sur une chaise , épuisé . Hermione regarda ses amis puis les ténèbres vinrent l'englober .

Lexi la fit léviter jusqu'à son lit et décida de lui tenir compagnie pendant que les garçons iraient manger et en cours . Après plusieurs protestations , les garçons sortirent de la salle commune . Lexi veilla donc sur sa cousine . Assise sur la chaise qui faisait face au lit , elle ressassait tous ses souvenirs . Son père , qui avait combattu contre les sbires du Mage Noir et qui en était mort , lui manquait terriblement . Elle savait que Lucius Malefoy l'avait tué . Et il le paierait de son propre sang . Puis elle pensa à sa mère . Sa jolie mère qui avait tant souffert tout au long de sa vie à cause de ce Mage noir . Elle ferait tout pour aider Hermione à tuer cet être immonde qui ne semait que mort et terreur autour de lui . Son regard fut attiré par le médaillon qui s'illumina plus vivement . Elle n'en tint pas compte et regarda sa main où le collier l'avait brûlé . Une brûlure en forme de croissant de lune régnait sur sa paume . Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte . Elle alla ouvrir et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte , et fut surprise de voir le beau Serpentard en face d'elle . Elle fronça les sourcils puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait .

-Je veux parler à Granger . fit-il en forçant un peu sur la porte sans pouvoir l'ouvrir .

-Elle ne peut pas te parler pour le moment .

-Et pourquoi cela ? Granger ! Ramène-toi , faut qu'on parle ! fit-il plus fort .

-Elle ne t'entend pas . Elle s'est évanouie .

-Quoi ! Et tu trouves ça normal !

-Non ! Je ... Mais pourquoi je parle avec toi ? fit-elle en fermant la porte .

-Attends ! fit-il en mettant son pied entre la porte et le mur . Je peux la voir ?

-Tu plaisantes , j'espère ?

-Non , je veux voir ce qu'elle a . fit-il comme si cela était naturel .

-Mmmmh ... Non .

-J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation . fit-il en la poussant et elle tomba au sol , tandis qu'il passait .

Il s'arrêta et la regarda . Elle semblait mal . Il s'approcha puis regarda ses mains qui étaient posées sur la couverture . Elles étaient toutes rouges . Son regard fut attiré par un collier qui brillait autour de son cou .

-C'est quoi ça ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils .

-Euh ... Un collier protecteur . C'est peut-être la cause de son évanouissement donc ne le touche pas car ...

Elle fut coupée par Draco qui enleva tout doucement le collier qui était autour du cou de l'inconsciente .

- ... car il pourrait te brûler . finit-elle dans le vent .

Il examina le collier entre ses mains puis haussa les épaules en le posant sur la table de nuit .

-Dis-lui que je dois lui parler lorsqu'elle sera réveillée . fit-il en sortant .

Lexi était tout simplement choquée . Pourquoi le collier ne l'avait pas brûlé ? Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ce médaillon . Elle reprit sa place initiale puis regarda Hermione . Elle devenait de moins en moins rouge et ses mains reprenaient une couleur normale .

Elle resta deux heures à ne rien faire avant d'entendre Hermione tousser . Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'assit . Elle vit que Lexi la regardait et lui sourit .

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle .

-Tu t'es évanouie et cela est dû à ce fichu collier que tu avais au cou . fit Lexi en se levant et en agitant les bras .

-Pourquoi ? Ce collier m'est destiné . fit-elle en portant une main à son cou . Où est-il ?

-Sur la table de nuit . Il était brulant ! Il m'a même brulé la peau , regarde . fit-elle en tendant sa paume . Je n'ai réussi à l'enlever que lorsque tu étais inconsciente ... mentit-elle .

Hermione regarda son collier qui ne luisait plus puis le remit . Lexi ouvrit grand ses yeux et lui cria :

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Ce collier est une source de danger !

-Mais qu'as-tu contre ce collier , à la fin ?

-... Il a ... Il a tué ma grand-mère .

-Oh ... fit Hermione qui compatissait pour sa cousine .Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas important . Et il ne peut plus tuer personne à part toi . Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'étrangla-t-elle .

-Il n'a pas agi ainsi pour rien . Il faut que l'on trouve le pourquoi du comment . Au fait , quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix-sept heures.

-J'ai raté une après-midi entière ?

-Oui . Tu te sens mieux ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je me sens mieux , oui . Je suis revenue hier de mon cours de soutien, il était tard et je me suis couchée . J'ai encore rêvé de feu et puis j'avais très chaud , j'étais brûlante et suffocante . C'était horrible ! Je me suis sentie ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne et m'asperge d'eau gelée . C'est la première fois que je ressentais le feu . Tu as raison , cela est surement dû au collier mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose .

-Si tu le dis . abandonna Lexi face à cette tête de mule . Tu veux qu'on reste ici ?

-Non . J'ai besoin d'air .

Hermione se changea doucement et s'attarda sur la marque qui ornait sa poitrine , et que Lexi remarqua mais ne qui ne dit rien . Cependant en mettant son haut , une autre marque ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Lexi .

-C'est quoi ça ! fit Lexi en prenant l'avant-bras d'Hermione . Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Personne .

-Ne me mens pas ! Dis-moi tout de suite qui c'est que je le tue de mes propres mains !

-Personne Lexi , je te l'ai dit ! Dans mon rêve la main de ... une main sortie du feu avait attrapé mon bras et j'ai gardé la marque .

-Merlin ... Et dis-moi que ce bijou n'est pas dangereux ! fit Lexi en levant les mains devant elle .

Une fois Hermione prête , elles sortirent doucement et allèrent dans le parc . Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes présentes car il faisait froid et les balades étaient interdites seul . Elles s'assirent au pied d'un arbre et Hermione apprécia la fraîcheur de l'endroit . Cela lui rappelait Ethan . Elle se demandait d'ailleurs où il était . Il n'était pas beaucoup présent ces derniers temps . Au bout d'une heure , Lexi décida d'aller voir Dumbledore pour signaler la perte de la baguette d'Hermione . Elles rentrèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur . Hasard ou destin , elles croisèrent Malefoy accompagné de Zabini .

-Granger ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux . railla-t-il .

-Pardon ?

-Oh , Davids ne t'a pas dit ? Je suis venu te voir pour parler du soutien . Mais , petite marmotte , tu dormais . fit-il avec un sourire moqueur .

-Le positif , dans tout ça , c'est que je n'ai pas eu à supporter ta sale petite face de fouine .

-Blablabla , je suis pas venu pour causer de ton somme . Nous travaillerons demain après-midi , fin de la discussion . fit-il en partant .

Hermione grogna puis elles continuèrent leur chemin .

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Malefoy était la personne qui te faisait du soutien en potion .

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Malefoy était venu lorsque j'étais inconsciente .

Elles arrivèrent face à la gargouille du directeur et montèrent . Le directeur était là et lisait un parchemin . Il leva les yeux vers les filles et les invita à entrer . Il les regarda puis commença .

-Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Oui, Professeur . Samedi , Hermione a perdu sa baguette . fit Lexi .

-Oh ... et où donc ?

-Je pense que c'était lorsque le séisme provoqué par Harry a eu lieu , j'étais dans la boutique d'antiquités , fit Hermione , hésitante .

Elle n'avait dit à personne que Lucius Malefoy était avec elle et elle préférait le garder sous silence . Le professeur réfléchit puis dit :

-Je préviendrai les professeurs de votre manque et nous essayerons de la trouver le plus vite possible .

-Merci , Professeur .

-Quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?

Les filles se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête à la négative . En se levant , le collier d'Hermione brilla légèrement et le professeur le remarqua .

-Je me trompe ou le collier d'Opale se trouve autour de votre cou , Miss Granger ?

Elle porta instinctivement la main à son cou puis acquiesça . Il s'approcha puis regarda le collier .

-Gardez-le bien , Miss . Il peut être votre meilleur allié en ces temps-ci .

-Comment cela ? interrogea Hermione .

-Bien des mystères , ma chère , bien des mystères . Mais faites tout de même attention , il peut toutefois se révéler dangereux .

-Ça , on le sait bien ... fit Lexi

Puis elles racontèrent ce qui s'était passé d'hier à aujourd'hui . Le professeur les écouta attentivement puis déclara :

-Il peut être trop démonstratif et cela peut avoir des répercussions . Faites attention à vous .

Elles acquiescèrent puis sortirent . Il était 19h30 et le repas commençait à être servi . Elles allèrent rejoindre Harry , Ron et Ginny qui furent ravis de la voir en forme . Lexi ne dit à personne l'aventure qui s'était passée avec Malefoy plus tôt dans l'après-midi . Ils commencèrent le repas et la vie reprit son cours ...

...

...

...

Dix minutes de retard . Il fallait quand même le faire ! Il lui avait pourtant dit 14h et il n'était pas là . Elle avait tout préparé et l'attendait la tête entre les bras . Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer , elle ne daigna même pas la relever . Il s'installa tranquillement à côté d'elle et elle leva enfin la tête pour lui crier dessus mais il fut plus rapide .

-Bonjour .

Elle le regarda , incrédule , puis lui répondit . Elle n'avait plus envie de crier . C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être étrange .

-On va travailler cette potion . fit-il en lui montrant le livre ouvert à une page .

Elle ne dit rien puis commença à copier ce qu'il fallait . Il la regardait et attendait . Il pensait à la cause de son retard . Il lui arrivait des choses très étranges en ce moment . Deux jours avant, il était dans sa salle commune et regardait le feu . Il s'était énervé sur Parkinson puis le feu avait doublé de volume . Il avait donc refait le test et ça avait recommencé . Il s'était ensuite isolé pour observer le phénomène de plus près . Il y a une heure , il faisait des expériences avec le feu puis sa main avait réussi à prendre feu . Il lui a fallu du temps avant de l'éteindre . Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Hermione avait fini et qu'elle le regardait bizarrement . Elle secoua sa main devant ses yeux et il reprit ses esprits . Il leva ses yeux vers Hermione qui rougit inconsciemment dès que son regard croisa celui du blond . Il le remarqua et en fut amusé . Il vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout noté , ce qui n'était pas le cas .

-Mais pourquoi ils ne peuvent aller ensemble ? demanda Hermione tandis que Draco raturait la copie d'Hermione .

-Leurs propriétés ne sont pas compatibles ! Et celui-là ne peut aller qu'avec celui-ci , c'était un piège ! fit-il en lui mettant le bouquin sous le nez .

-Je ne comprendrai jamais ! fit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras .

-Pourquoi , toi la meilleur élève de Poudlard qui sait tout sur tout ne comprend pas cette chose si bête et si simple .

-Si je le savais , je me coltinerais pas des heures de soutien avec toi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas , Granger , ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi , mais moi aussi je suis obligé de t'aider !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je dois faire ça à la place des heures de retenues que m'a filé la vieille chouette . fit-il en parlant de McGonagall .

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour mériter cela ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler . Fais la potion maintenant . fit-il pour changer de sujet .

Cela eut l'effet escompté , et elle commença sa potion . Elle se concentra et ne fit pas beaucoup d'erreurs . Le cours prit fin en fin d'après-midi . Elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient pour l'entraînement . Elle arriva et les autres furent ravis de la voir . Ils se mirent en place et se connectèrent avec la préfète . C'était plus éprouvant pour elle mais elle tenait . Les garçons avaient désormais plus de facilités . Ethan contrôlait mieux le vent , Ron tentait d'apprivoiser l'eau et Harry faisait des plantes une troisième main . Hermione ne sentait rien se changer en elle si ce n'est un peu plus de facilités à chaque entraînement . Les cours avec Malefoy se passaient de mieux en mieux et elle réussissait un peu plus chaque fois . Sa note s'était légèrement améliorée en Potion . Mais le fait que les garçons contrôlaient beaucoup mieux leur élément la rendait un peu jalouse . Elle aussi avait un élément , c'était le cinquième . Mais elle ne savait comment s'y prendre et cela l'ennuyait grandement .

Malefoy , quant à lui , n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il arrivait à faire . Il arrivait à contrôler le feu . Chaque jour il y arrivait un peu mieux . Mais il était toujours aussi brûlant et il ne devait toucher personne de peur que cette personne s'en aperçoive . Il faisait attention à se tenir bien éloigné de Hermione lors de ses soutiens alors qu'il mourait d'envie de s'approcher d'elle . Mais il savait que c'était impossible . Rien ne pouvait se passer entre lui et elle . Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle l'obsédait . Il essayait de se montrer odieux avec elle lors des leçons mais c'était à peine s'il y arrivait . Il en avait marre de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait .

Et c'est en ce beau jour de fin de novembre où le froid d'hiver s'était déjà installé qu'il entra dans sa salle commune et qu'il vit Hermione et Ethan rirent ensemble . Il entra , l'air de rien et s'installa en face d'eux . Ethan lui lança un regard noir et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait .

-Je suis aussi dans ma salle commune , Varsiel . Notre leçon est dans dix minutes , Granger .

-Ah ... Elle se tourna vers Ethan puis dit : On se verra demain donc .

Ethan ne dit rien et lança juste un regard noir à Draco . Il était ravi de faire enrager Ethan et d'avoir Granger . Il regarda la rouge et or qui avait les yeux plus dorés que jamais . Il s'était habitué à cette couleur qui n'était pas très éloignée de celle du début d'année . Il lui sourit puis se leva et rejoignit leur salle en avance , ne voulant les voir ensemble plus longtemps . Hermione se leva à son tour puis alla se préparer .

-Mais votre cours est dans dix minutes !

-Je sais ! Mais faut bien que je prenne ma veste , j'ai froid moi , pas comme toi petit veinard ! Et puis je ne sais pas comment fait Malefoy pour se promener sans veste .

Il haussa les épaules et regarda sa petite amie se préparer . Il sentait qu'un fossé commençait à les séparer ces temps-ci . Entre les entraînements , les cours et son soutien avec Malefoy . Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de la regarder . Il se promit d'aller lui en toucher un ou deux mots . Pour le moment , il vit sa copine partir pour un tout nouveau cours avec son ennemi . Une fois arrivée , elle regarda la salle qui semblait vide puis y entra . Elle posa sa veste et se retourna . Malefoy se tenait juste derrière elle , à dix centimètres . Elle sursauta et sur le coup , un pot éclata . Elle devint toute rouge et Malefoy sembla s'en amuser.

-Et bien , Grangy , t'es assortie aux couleurs de ta maison !

-Grangy ?

-Je préfère . Bon , installe-toi , je dois aller chercher un dernier ingrédient .

Elle s'exécuta puis s'assit en face du chaudron qui lui faisait face . Elle pensa à la façon de l'allumer mais elle se rappela que sa baguette n'était pas encore trouvée . Malefoy arriva et elle ne releva pas la tête . Il posa les ingrédients puis la regarda une seconde avant de faire claquer la porte , ce qui la fit sursauter et un autre pot éclata .

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces pots ? fit Malefoy en le réparant . Ils sont comme toi , ils sursautent au moindre bruit . Il faut te détendre , Grangy !

Elle inspira puis expira fortement avant de se lever et d'aller chercher les ingrédients que Malefoy avait dans les mains . Elle lui rafla la main et remarqua que la peau du Serpentard était chaude .

-T'es chaud .

-Oui , Euh ... C'est un truc que j'ai touché plus tôt ...

-Mmh . Bon , qu'est-ce qu'on travaille aujourd'hui ?

-Le Veritaserum . Potion plutôt difficile mais faisable . Et en prime , pour vérifier qu'il marche , nous l'essaierons en fin d'heure .

Hermione acquiesça mais eut un frisson en pensant aux questions qu'il pourrait lui poser . Elle se concentra et fit la potion .

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit ratée . fit Hermione en ajoutant une herbe .

-Ça va aller . Pour l'instant , tu n'as fait aucune erreur .

Hermione finit la potion puis attendit le temps que ça repose . Ils ne disaient rien , se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux en ayant pour but de ne pas lâcher en premier .

-Ça te va bien les yeux dorés . Quand tu rougis , cela fait la parfaite Gryffondor !

Elle rougit à ses paroles puis il rigola . La potion fut prête puis il s'approchèrent et la mirent dans un pot . Ils se regardèrent et Malefoy déclara :

-Honneur aux dames .

Elle déglutit bruyamment puis prit une louche de la potion . Ils attendirent un peu puis Malefoy déclara .

-Bien , Grangy . Je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment quand tu es nulle part dans le château . Peux-tu me le dire ?

Elle pensa très fort à ne pas dire la vérité et retint les paroles qui voulaient se déverser . Le collier brilla légèrement et elle répondit :

-Eh bien je suis avec mes amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ou alors je vais en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour lire .

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche puis réfléchit . C'était ce qu'elle faisait parfois mais le plus souvent elle s'entraînait . Était-ce le collier qui l'aidait à préserver son secret ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça .

-Mmmh ... Ok . T'es encore vierge depuis notre balade dans la forêt ?

Elle rougit de plus belle et un "oui" sortit tout seul de sa bouche . Il fut ravi de cette réponse et se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire .

-Tu as froid ?

-Oui ! fit-elle avec un petit rire .

-Bien , la leçon est terminée . Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je crois que je dois aller en fo... Mais elle s'arrêta à temps et Malefoy la regarda avec un regard interrogateur . J'ai parlé trop vite , je voulais dire : aller voir le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal .

Malefoy fit semblant de la croire mais il savait qu'elle mentait : elle mentait horriblement mal . Il pensait pourtant que les effets du Veritaserum étaient plus longs . Il haussa les épaules puis ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Hermione. Elle le remercia puis leurs chemins se séparèrent . Draco marchait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle commune mais quelqu'un le plaqua contre un mur :

-Ecoute-moi bien , Malefoy ! Je ne connais pas votre passé mais je sais que toi et Hermione êtes les pires ennemis du monde . Donc je veux que cela reste ainsi ! Compris ? COMPRIS !

Draco le poussa si violemment qu'Ethan se cogna contre le mur .

-T'es complètement barge ! Il se rapprocha puis grinça entre ses dents : Il n'y a rien avec Granger . Et même s'il y avait quelque chose , tu n'aurais rien à y dire . Refais-moi encore une fois ce coup bas et je t'anéantis , compris ?

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles ! fit-il en pensant qu'avec son pouvoir il pouvait l'avoir facilement .

-A qui le dis-tu ... fit Malefoy en repartant , avec son sourire en coin .

Il rejoignit la salle commune et s'affala sur le canapé . Il se concentra et réussit à faire apparaître une petite flamme au bout de son doigt . Il jouait avec et il sursauta en refermant son poing lorsque la porte de la salle commune claqua . C'était Victoria Ombrage . Il soupira et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil . Elle le salua et il ne daigna même pas lui répondre . Cette fille était comme Parkinson : un vrai pot-de-colle . Elle s'énerva puis monta dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte . Il resta à ne rien faire pendant une heure avant d'entendre la porte se fermer doucement . Il regarda et vit Hermione passer devant lui et aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque . Elle était dos à lui et il la regardait . Elle trouva son livre puis se retourna . Elle lui sourit puis sortit . Il soupira profondément et monta dans sa chambre . Il s'allongea sur son lit et mit sa tête dans son oreiller . Il la détestait .

...

Hermione monta les marches et arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie , son lieu de lecture préféré ces derniers temps . Elle s'installa , alluma une bougie avec ses pouvoirs , ce qui lui valut des yeux plus que dorés et lut pendant une bonne heure . Elle entendit un bruit et vit qu'un hibou était là avec un morceau de parchemin à sa patte . Elle se leva et alla chercher le parchemin . Il était vierge . Elle regarda derrière mais il n'y avait rien . Elle haussa les épaules et voulut poser la feuille mais des lettres apparurent seules .

_J'ai ta baguette ._

_Si tu la veux , viens à minuit à l'orée de la_

_Forêt Interdite ._

Elle resta bouche-bée un instant puis se reprit . C'était peut-être un piège . Ou peut-être pas, personne ne savait vraiment pour sa baguette . Elle avait ses pouvoirs , dans tous les cas . Mais c'était à peine si elle savait les utiliser ... Il fallait qu'elle y arrive . Mais il était plutôt tard et le mieux serait qu'elle rentre car il faisait froid . Elle sortit et se rendit dans sa salle commune . Elle trouva Ethan en train de chuchoter avec Victoria . Ils semblaient énervés . Arrivée vers eux , ils arrêtèrent de discuter et lui sourirent innocemment . Elle leur lança un regard interrogateur puis demanda à Ethan s'il voulait l'accompagner manger . Il lui annonça qu'il avait déjà mangé et elle alla donc manger seule . Elle s'installa puis mangea , sa tête tenue par une main . Un bruit de verre cassé fit tourner la tête de tous les élèves . McGonagall regardait Hermione la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Hagrid réparait le verre qu'elle venait de faire tomber . Le professeur de Métamorphose se leva et sortit en trombe . Hermione regarda à nouveau la table des professeurs et vit Dumbledore la regarder . Elle retourna dans son assiette , comme tous les élèves présents . Elle leva la tête et vit Malefoy sortir accompagné de sa bande . Il avait l'air blasé . Elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas si terrible de faire des leçons avec lui . Cela lui rappelait les moments où ils faisaient des recherches ensemble . Elle sourit à cette pensée . C'était bien loin . Et autant dire qu'il faisait aussi preuve d'un grand sang froid aujourd'hui envers elle . Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire des cours à une personne aussi nulle qu'elle . Il était même trop gentil à son goût . Il devait cacher quelque chose . Peut-être était-il déjà Mangemort ? Elle espéra que ce n'était pas le cas et se leva , n'ayant plus faim .

Vu le spectacle de plus tôt , McGonagall devait avoir fait le lien entre Hermione et Alweena . Elle sortit de la Grande Salle et prit la direction de sa chambre , se préparant mentalement pour son futur entretien avec le possesseur de sa baguette .

Elle entra dans sa salle commune et ne fit pas attention aux trois personnes assises sur le canapé , toutes s'ignorant royalement . Elle prit un livre et alla s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil vide qui était le sien . Elle regarda les personnes présentes et se sentit comme l'intruse d'une bataille silencieuse . Tous étaient plongés dans un livre , l'air énervé . La rouge et or haussa les épaules et commença à lire . Elle ne sut pas ce qui s'était passé mais dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux , elle avait la tête dans son livre , sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil . Elle releva la tête en se frottant les yeux . Elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte . Seul Malefoy était encore présent bien concentré dans son livre .

-Merlin , quelle heure est-il ? demanda Hermione d'une voix endormie .

-Bientôt minuit ... répondit Malefoy en la regardant de son regard perçant .

-Oh non ... fit Hermione en se levant rapidement . Trop rapidement car elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Malefoy .

Malefoy afficha un sourire moqueur et Hermione voulut lui faire avaler son livre . Elle venait de se réveiller et le mieux était de ne pas l'embêter . Elle se releva , le rouge au joues, et rejoignit sa chambre avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait . Elle prit une cape bien chaude et se demanda comment elle allait faire si Malefoy restait dans la salle . Elle attendit alors dans le noir de sa chambre pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon . Dix longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Malefoy ne décide de rejoindre sa chambre . Elle entendit ses pas s'arrêter devant sa porte et elle prit peur . S'il décidait d'entrer comme il l'avait fait un certain temps auparavant ? Mais les pas reprirent leur chemin et elle décida de sortir cinq minutes après le claquement de porte du Serpentard . Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et se demanda si les Opalie pouvaient voler . Elle voulut rire en s'imaginant avec un costume "WonderWoman" mais se retint et ferma la porte des jumelles endormies le plus doucement possible . Il était minuit passé de dix minutes et elle avait peur que la personne soit partie . Elle se dépêcha donc et évita de justesse de se faire prendre par Miss Teigne et Rusard . Elle vit même un préfet ayant finit sa ronde tardive rentrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles . Elle sortit et se dépêcha de rejoindre la petite forêt bordant l'école et la Forêt Interdite . Elle se posta à l'entrée et regarda autour d'elle . Seuls régnaient les hululements des animaux nocturnes et la blancheur de la demi-lune dans le ciel . Elle sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un et se retourna au moment même où la personne apparut . Elle fit un pas en arrière et tous ses sens étaient en alerte , faute du manque de sa baguette qui se trouvait dans les mains de l'être abjecte qu'était Lucius Malefoy .

-N'aie pas peur , Je ne te ferai pas de mal .

-Je n'ai pas peur . répondit d'un ton assuré et mauvais Hermione . Alors vous avez récupéré ma baguette lors de notre rencontre ? Interrogea Hermione , avec ce qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation .

-Je l'ai . fit-il en la sortant de sa poche . Mais je voudrais que tu répondes à certaines questions que je me pose depuis ... notre rencontre . fit Malefoy en reprenant les mots de la rouge et or .

-Je n'ai pas confiance en vous . fit Hermione . Elle leva la main et murmura un Accio qui était assez puissant puisque sa baguette vola dans sa main .

-Répondras-tu quand même à mes questions ? fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel étoilé et en levant les mains dans le vide .

Elle ne répondit pas et il lui demanda tout de même son nom .

-Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions .

-Pourquoi ? fit-il en avançant d'un pas tandis qu'elle reculait .

-La question est plutôt mal placée , non ?

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal , je ne suis pas ton ennemi . tenta-t-il de la rassurer .

-Bien sûr ! Et pourquoi cela Monsieur le Mangemort ? ironisa-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot .

-Parce que ... Je ne sais pas ! Mais faisons connaissance si c'est ce que tu veux pour avoir confiance en moi .

-Je ne veux pas et je n'aurai jamais confiance en vous ! cria-t-elle tandis que les étoiles commençaient à disparaître sous les nuages .

-Ne t'énerve pas , s'il te plaît , cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences .

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je répondrai à tes questions seulement si tu réponds aux miennes .

-Bien ... Alors je ne veux rien savoir . fit-elle en reculant tandis qu'il avançait vers elle .

-Tu es la fille d'Alweena Opalie et ce seul fait suffit pour que je trouve et connaisse beaucoup de choses sur toi .

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder d'un regard mauvais . Il sourit d'un sourire typiquement "Malfoyen" et continua .

-Vu la couleur de ton écharpe tu es de Gryffondor ... continua-t-il tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et que le ciel se couvrait .

-Et pour connaître ton nom je pourrais simplement montrer une photo d'Alweena à un écolier de Poudlard . finit-il avec son air de bourgeois .

-Aucune photo d'Alweena n'existe ... fit Hermione en levant ses yeux vers le Mangemort .

-J'en ai pourtant . Fais attention à toi , n'importe qui ayant connu une Opalie pourrait te reconnaître .

-Et pourquoi vous souciez-vous de moi ? fit Hermione , ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était le centre d'intérêt de Malefoy père .

-Longue histoire . Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi et à tes pouvoirs . Vous les Opalie avez tendance à vous croire invincibles mais crois-moi , vous ne l'êtes pas ... fit Lucius d'un ton plus songeur .

-Comment cela ? fit Hermione qui était depuis le début sur ses gardes , ne pouvant penser qu'à un guet-apens .

-Il existe une arme qui peut vous affaiblir grandement .

-Comme SuperMan et la Kryptonit ? demanda Hermione . Non, laissez tomber . Fit Hermione en voyant le regard interrogateur de Lucius . En tout cas , je ne vois pas en quoi ma sécurité ou mes actions vous regardent . Nous sommes ennemis .

-Je ne te connais même pas ... enfin , je veux dire personnellement . Tu dois être comme tes ancêtres donc je te connais de fond.

-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes comme des "sosies parfaits" elles et moi ?

-Non . Vous avez toutes quelque chose qui vous différencie grandement . Vos pouvoirs , certains traits de caractère ... Il ne faut pas croire que vous êtes parfaitement identiques . Chaque personne est unique . Cela me fait penser ... Je sais aussi que tu es nulle en potion . fit-il en souriant .

-Non ... fit Hermione en rougissant .J'ai juste des difficultés ! Je vais y aller . fit Hermione en reculant d'un pas .

-Se reverra-t-on ? Parce que nous avons beaucoup , beaucoup à parler !

-Je ne pense pas . Et le mieux serait que vous m'oubliez comme vous devez oublier ma famille ... Et ne plus tuer de pauvres gens innocents , aussi . fit-elle en lançant un regard noir aux yeux gris perçants qui la dévisageaient .

Elle ne se le fit pas redire et partit en direction du château . Une fois entrée , à une heure du matin , elle alla se coucher en pensant au réveil dur du lendemain pour le premier cours de la matinée qui était Potion . Elle caressa sa baguette enfin retrouvée et s'amusa pendant dix minutes à éteindre et allumer la lumière avec . Elle s'emmitoufla bien correctement dans le fond de sa couverture , étant donné que la température était plutôt basse pour une fin novembre . Elle s'endormit longtemps après s'être couchée , repassant en boucle sa rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy dans sa tête .

...

...

...

Le réveil fut effectivement dur et elle dut prendre une douche bien froide . Elle alla déjeuner toute contente d'avoir à nouveau sa baguette . Ses amis furent ravis et Harry demanda , au nom de tous , où elle l'avait retrouvée . Elle leur répondit qu'un hibou avec un parchemin portant son nom le lui avait apporté . Ils déjeunèrent et se rendirent au premier cours de la journée , Potion .

En attendant l'arrivée du professeur , les élèves étaient face à la salle . Malefoy observait les Gryffondors et plus particulièrement Lexi . Pourquoi Lexi ? Parce qu'il était sûr que cette fille était l'Opalie que son père voulait qu'il recherche . Il lui avait déjà envoyé par courrier que celle-ci était brune , avec les yeux noisettes et de Gryffondor . Il tourna son regard vers la jolie fille aux yeux plus dorés que jamais . Étrange . Comment ses yeux pouvaient-ils être aussi clairs ? Il se promit d'élucider la question plus tard en entrant dans la salle de cours .

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? lui fit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur .

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? fit Draco en levant les yeux .

-Rien , juste dévoré des yeux Granger . lui chuchota-t-il comme-ci c'était naturel .

-Tu délires . fit Draco de son ton le plus sérieux du monde .

-Ce qui fait que je délire souvent en ce moment ... fit Blaise d'une voix joueuse .

-Je pense aussi . fit Draco en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris le sous-entendu de Blaise .

-Silence . Grinça Rogue ce qui fit retenir l'attention de tous les élèves . Bien . J'ai des devoirs à vous rendre .

Il alla prendre les devoirs en questions et les distribua en les commentant , comme à son habitude . Harry et Lexi eurent une note raisonnable tandis que Ron et Neville eurent une note pitoyable et que Malefoy eut une note plus qu'excellente . Il arriva devant Hermione en dernier puis fit avec un petit sourire en coin :

-En progrès , Miss .

Elle regarda sa copie et fit un grand sourire . O . Elle avait eu Optimal ! Lexi la félicita tandis que Ron rechigna dans son coin . Elle suivit le cours avec intérêt puis quand il fut fini , elle alla voir le professeur .

-Professeur !

Il la regarda puis lui lança un regard interrogateur .

-Eh bien ... Vu que j'ai eu une bonne note et que ... et que tout semble mieux ...

-C'est non . la coupa-t-il sans lever les yeux de la copie qui lui faisait face .

-Vous ne savez même pas ...

-... Ce que vous allez me demander ? finit-il à sa place . Je le sais parfaitement . Votre note est le résultat d'un grand effort donné de votre part et arrêter votre soutien vous rendrait moins studieuse en la matière . Votre O ne signifie pas que cela sera tout le temps ainsi . Il faut que vous poursuiviez vos efforts .

-Bien , Professeur . fit Hermione en sortant de la salle de cours , en manque d'arguments .

Elle retrouva aussitôt la bonne humeur que lui avait procuré son O en courant vers ses amis . Ils furent très contents pour elle et ravis de la voir dans cet état , en train de sauter de joie . Ils se rendirent à leur cours de botanique qui était devenu le cours préféré de Harry . Dorénavant , il excellait presque autant que Neville en la matière .

-C'est pas juste ... Toi t'es maintenant excellent en Botanique , Ethan l'est en astrologie et moi ? Rien ne va avec mon pouvoir . fit Ron en sortant de la serre .

-Y a des hauts et des bas ! Prends Hermione , elle a à présent plus de difficultés en potion . fit Harry en haussant les épaules .

-Vous ne vous demandez jamais , depuis que vous le savez , pourquoi vous avez ces pouvoirs ? Fit Ginny , songeuse . Je veux dire , mon frère a des pouvoirs , pourquoi pas moi ?

-Bonne question Gin' ... fit Hermione en s'arrêtant , ce qui provoqua l'arrêt de tout le groupe .

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Lexi .

-Rien . Je n'ai aucune idée . Je l'ai déjà demandé à Dumbledore et il m'a assuré avec un clin d'œil que moi seule pourrais trouver la réponse ... fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel .

Depuis cette rencontre avec le directeur , Hermione avait en fait une petite idée de comment le savoir . Elle ne dit rien de peur d'avoir l'interdiction de ses amis et ils allèrent déjeuner . Elle réfléchit toute la journée à son idée et fit un tableau mental du pour et du contre . Le pour gagna et elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution le soir-même . Aucune autre personne ne pouvait être mieux placée qu'elle pour connaître les raisons , les causes de la prophétie de la Fée Morgane . Elle ne dit rien à ses amis et alla faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque où elle se sentit observée . Elle alla ensuite dîner avec eux et passer une partie de la soirée dans la salle commune rouge et or . Elle demanda à Harry sa cape qui le lui prêta sans demander pourquoi car c'était évident : elle allait faire quelque chose , et personne ne devait la voir . Elle le remercia et partit à vingt-deux heures . Elle monta s'habiller chaudement et se recouvrit de la cape. Elle descendit , et au même moment Malefoy passa juste devant elle , frôlant la cape . Il s'arrêta et se retourna . Hermione recula tout doucement de deux légers pas et il en avança de deux d'un pas méfiant . Elle lança par télépathie un livre sur sa tête et il se retourna avec un "Ouch !" bien prononcé . Il se retourna et se frotta la tête , mais en se retournant à nouveau , il vit le tableau de la salle commune se refermer légèrement .

Elle sortit doucement et rejoignit la Forêt Interdite . Elle entra et fut émerveillée à nouveau de ce paysage . Elle pensa à Harry , qui s'y sentirait roi . Tout était de verts différents , que l'on pouvait distinguer sous la clarté de la demi-lune . Les bruits des animaux nocturnes berçaient le sommeil des autres endormis . Des buissons , de la verdure , des fleurs colorées décoraient le tout . Elle avançait en s'émerveillant . Elle se souvenait de l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Azélia la Fée des Eaux , mais elle ne savait pas comment y accéder . Elle décida de tester ses pouvoirs . Elle s'arrêta et inspira profondément . Elle projetait son esprit à travers la forêt et sentait tous les animaux qui l'entouraient . Il y avait des oiseaux nocturnes , des insectes en tout genre ... Mais une grande énergie chaude qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer s'approchait d'elle . Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle , tous ses sens aux aguets . Elle entendait des bruits de froissement à présent . Elle avança doucement mais sûrement et se concentra , baguette serrée en main , l'autre levée au cas où , et fouillait la forêt des yeux . Une bête grogna et se jeta sur elle . Elle leva la main et une sorte de boule géante et transparente éjecta la créature contre l'arbre d'en face . La cape avait volé sur le coup et elle la récupéra en un temps record . Elle la mit dans le sac qu'elle avait emporté et regarda la bête qui se trouvait en face d'elle . Un loup . Elle fut moins rassurée , et fit un pas en arrière lorsque celui-ci se leva . Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle et elle le renvoya encore contre l'arbre où il atterrit sur ses deux pattes . Elle se concentra sur lui et eut l'impression de ressentir le même besoin urgent de tuer . Elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans la tête de ce monstre , de se sentir bestiale . Elle lui lança des sorts avec sa baguette mais il les évita . Un autre bruit la sortit de ce combat . Trois autres museaux sortaient des buissons . Elle était à présent encerclée de loups . Elle se retourna et en éjecta un d'un geste de main contre l'arbre d'en face . Un autre se jeta sur elle mais elle l'envoya valser comme l'autre . Pendant cette seconde d'inattention , un autre loup sauta sur elle . Elle eut le temps de se retourner et de voir ses grandes dents en face de ses yeux . Elle les ferma instinctivement mais un gros bruit la fit les ouvrir à nouveau . Le loup avait été évincé par une autre créature . Celle-ci se releva et se posta devant Hermione . Elle tua l'autre loup et les deux autres s'enfuirent en courant . Elle se retourna et sourit à Hermione .

-Bonsoir , Belle Hermione . Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt .

C'était Daven Slart , le vampire rencontré lors de son premier voyage en ces lieux . Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou effrayée . Elle opta pour rester calme .

-J'ai quelque chose à faire . fit-elle d'un ton peu assuré .

-Je sais ce que tu dois faire . J'en ai déjà vu une comme toi qui ... qui allait voir les fées . fit-il en la regardant de son regard perçant et rouge .

-Merci de m'avoir sortie de ce pétrin . fit Hermione en regardant les loups morts .

-Je n'allais pas les laisser te tuer . Comprends-tu , tu me fascines . Je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps . fit-il en faisant une révérence et en déposant un baiser sur sa main . A une autre fois , peut-être ...

Puis en un clignement de paupière , il disparut . Elle marcha un peu puis renouvela l'expérience qu'elle faisait avant l'attaque des loups . Elle marchait en gardant les yeux fermés et avançait avec sûreté , comme si on lui guidait ses pas . Son collier l'attirait vers le lieu qu'elle devait rejoindre ."Plus efficace qu'une carte ..." pensa Hermione . Après un petit moment de marche et de rencontres avec des animaux en tout genre , Hermione se retrouva à nouveau devant le ruisseau qu'elle avait vu en compagnie de Malefoy . A cette pensée , elle se dit qu'elle était mieux accompagnée de celui-ci que seule . Elle aurait été rassuré de le savoir présent à ses côtés malgré le fait qu'il n'avait servi à rien la dernière fois . Cela avait l'air d'être il y a si longtemps ... Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit une lumière bleue qui devenait de plus en plus vive . Une Fée des Eaux s'approchait et elle fut ravie de voir que ce n'était autre qu'Alézia . Cette dernière la reconnut et lui fit une légère révérence .

-Bien le bonsoir , chère Hermione . Quel plaisir de te revoir !

-Merci . Tout le plaisir est pour moi . fit sincèrement Hermione .

-Mmmmh ... Je sens que tu as besoin de moi .

-C-Comment ..? fit Hermione en ouvrant grand les yeux .

-Je le sens . ricana la fée . Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Eh bien ...

Hermione lui raconta pour la prophétie de Morgane , sur les pouvoirs de ses amis et de qui elle était . La fée savait qui elle était car tout le monde connaissait les Opalie dans cette forêt . Azélia lui assura aussi qu'elle connaissait la prophétie et pourquoi c'était ses amis qui avaient été touché .

-J'ai quarante-trois ans , Hermione . Une fée à une longue espérance de vie . Je te dis cela car j'ai donc pu voir ce qui s'est passé il y a maintenant dix-sept ans ... Les fées les plus puissantes de chaque élément se sont sacrifiées pour te protéger .

-Comment cela ? fit Hermione qui ne comprenait pas .

-Ces fées ont donné leurs pouvoirs à quatre nouveaux nés qui ont été destiné à te rencontrer et à t'aimer et te protéger . .

-Etant donné que nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de l'élément du feu , cela ne peut être qu'une personne que je connais ... pensa tout haut Hermione .

-C'est cela . Mais tes pouvoirs ne pourront pas atteindre leur maximum si les quatre éléments n'ont pas déjà connecté leur énergie avec la tienne .

Hermione inspira profondément puis remercia la fée .

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu as connu ma mère ? demanda Hermione .

-Je l'ai connue . Tu es son portrait craché .

-Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ou avoir demandé mon identité lors de notre rencontre ?

-Je voulais en être sûre et savoir ta connaissance . Tu as hérité de toutes les caractéristiques des Opalie . Mais tu as toi aussi ta propre personnalité . Contrairement à ta mère , tu es sociale et beaucoup d'amis te veulent du bien et te protéger .

-Je commençais à croire que j'étais l'incarnation parfaite de mes ancêtres ... fit Hermione avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix .

-Vous êtes toutes différentes . Quelle est la couleur de ton âme ?

-Mon âme ? Euh ...

Elle sortit de son sac le carnet qu'elle avait toujours sur elle .

-Cette couleur .

-Je le savais . Je voulais juste vérifier que tu correspondais bien au collier d'Opale . fit la fée en pointant son doigt au cou d'Hermione . Alweena venait souvent nous voir et nous avait beaucoup parlé . C'est nous qui lui avons appris à entrer en son état de fée . Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?

-J'aimerai beaucoup mais il faut que je rentre . fit Hermione en pensant au réveil de demain .

-Tu pourras revenir nous voir , il en a fallu du temps à ta mère pour réussir ! Nous avons beaucoup à t'apprendre car je sens que tu as un problème avec tes pouvoirs , je me trompe ?

-C'est bien vrai . fit Hermione en regardant l'être magique en face d'elle .

Hermione fit le chemin inverse avec la cape d'invisibilité sur la tête . Elle ne rencontra pas de problème et atteignit rapidement le bout de forêt qui bordait le parc de Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite . Là où ils s'entrainaient . Elle rejoignit tout doucement sa chambre , se mit rapidement en pyjama et grogna dans son lit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était deux heures du matin . Elle sombra deux heures plus tard dans un sommeil sans rêve .

...

Le réveil fut très dur pour la préfète . Elle se prépara et alla prendre son petit déjeuner , mal réveillée . Elle s'assit sans un bonjour pour ses amis présents et mit une tartine dans un verre avant d'y mettre une cuillère de marmelade et de mélanger le tout . Ses amis la regardaient bizarrement et elle se contenta de poser le verre et de le refaire .

-Tu vas le boire ou le manger ton verre ? fit Ron , amusé de voir son amie dans cet état .

Elle sembla se réveiller et se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation . Elle nettoya son verre et y versa du jus de citrouille .

-Mal dormi ... Marmonna-t-elle .

Ses amis ne dirent rien et mangèrent à nouveau . Les hiboux arrivèrent et les Gyffondors reçurent tous une lettre de leurs proches sauf Hermione qui reçut un exemplaire du journal sorcier . Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le gros titre :

Plus de peur que de mal pour les moldus .

Une attaque de Mangemort était prévue pour un petit quartier de Londres situé au nord de la ville mais les aurors étaient déjà sur place et ont pu arrêter les malfaiteurs . La présence des aurors en un temps record nous fait poser beaucoup de questions . Nous avons appris cela grâce au témoignage d'une sorcière vivant dans le quartier moldu , Samuella Dioné . La sorcière explique qu'elle sortait faire du jardinage lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un homme habillé de noir et d'un masque arrivait . Il était suivi d'une douzaine d'autres personnes habillées de la même sorte . Le premier Mangemort lança un sort sur une maison mais les Aurors sortirent de nulle part et prirent les partisans de Vous-savez-qui par surprise . Tout les Mangemorts présents furent envoyés à Azkaban en attente d'un jugement de la part du Ministère . Une chance que la ville semblait être surveillée par les Aurors .

Hasard ou surveillance ?

Y aurait-il un danger dont nous ne sommes pas au courant pour être ainsi surveillés ?

Affaire à suivre ...

Hermione reposa le journal et vit que ses amis le lisaient . A la fin , Harry , Lexi et les Weasley la regardèrent puis lui sourirent .

-C'est grâce à toi , Mione ! lui chuchota Lexi à l'oreille qui semblait fière de sa cousine .

-Plutôt grâce à mon don involontaire ... Murmura Hermione .

Lexi lui fit un sourire encourageant puis ils se levèrent et allèrent en cours . Hermione soupira en pensant qu'ils étaient mardi . Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et se rendirent dans les serres pour avoir leur cours de Botanique . Hermione s'installa à sa table et Harry vint à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit . Chourave posa une plante sur sa table puis leva les yeux vers Hermione qui lui sourit . Pour toute réponse , le Professeur de Botanique ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et perdit conscience . Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que d'autres se précipitaient vers le professeur . Un élève lui lança un "Enervatum" et elle se réveilla . Elle bégaya que le cours était annulé pour aujourd'hui puis elle sortit en trombe de la serre n°4 pour aller immédiatement voir le directeur .

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la serre .

-Elle m'a reconnue ... McGonagall a cassé son verre lorsqu'elle m'a reconnue dans la Grande Salle . A chaque professeur une nouvelle réaction . Fit Hermione d'un ton las .

-On a une heure et demi de libre , en tout cas ! se réjouit Lexi .

-J'aurais préféré être en Botanique ! bouda Harry , ce qui attisa les rires de ses amis .

Ils marchèrent dans le château puis croisèrent Ethan et Victoria qui semblaient se disputer . Les Gryffondors passèrent sans un mot pour les deux autres et Hermione poussa un soupir .

-Euh ... J'ai besoin de rester seule avec Hermione donc ... S'il vous plaît , les garçons ...

-Oui , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron .

-Laissons-les , Ron . fit Harry en tirant son ami qui protestait légèrement .

Les filles marchèrent donc dans les couloirs frais de Poudlard où l'on voyait parfaitement le parc , au rez-de-chaussée. Lexi s'assit sur le bord d'un banc et invita Hermione à faire de même . Elles restèrent un moment en silence puis Lexi commença :

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Ethan . Que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione lâcha un long soupir puis s'enfonça dans le banc . Elle regarda sa cousine puis déclara :

-Je ne sais pas . Je ne sais plus où on en est . On se voit de moins en moins , on se parle de moins en moins et cette histoire des éléments nous a éloigné . Et puis ... Je ne suis plus sûre de mes sentiments !

-Pourquoi donc ?

Hermione réfléchit au pourquoi . En embrassant un inconnu un mois auparavant elle s'était rendue compte qu'Ethan n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il fallait et que l'éloignement le confirmait petit à petit .

-Mon cœur ne bat plus comme il le faisait au début lorsqu'on s'embrassait ou bien il ne me manque plus autant ... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis . S'il m'aime encore ou si je l'aime encore .

Sa cousine lui lança un regard compatissant puis répondit avec une grande sagesse qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas :

-Vous êtes liés , Hermione . Le destin vous a choisi pour tomber amoureux et l'amour n'est pas ce genre de sentiment à sens unique . Il n'existe pas si cela n'est pas réciproque des deux côtés . Si tu ne penses pas que ce soit le bon , prends du recul , réfléchis-y bien . Ta véritable âme-sœur existe Mione . Il faut juste la trouver .

-Et puis nous n'avons que dix-sept ans , non ? sourit tristement Hermione .

-Tu sais que l'amour n'a pas d'âge ? Des personnes ont vécu des histoires d'amour à l'âge de trois ans tu sais . Et puis vingt ans plus tard ils se sont revus et ne se sont plus séparés .

-C'est impossible ! assura Hermione .

-C'est arrivé à mes parents . fit Lexi comme si cela était naturel .

-Oh ... Et toi , alors ? Aucun garçon en vue ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux et ce que je cherche et non , il n'y a personne .

-Y a-t-il déjà eu quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione plus sérieusement .

-Non ... personne . Bon , on va à la bibliothèque ? Fit Lexi en se levant , soudain de bonne humeur .

-Je te suis ! Rigola Hermione .

Elles se rendirent à la bibliothèque et passèrent le reste de leur temps libre là-bas .

Après le déjeuner , tout le groupe des Gryffondors sortit ensemble de la Grande Salle et Draco prit Hermione à part pour lui parler du soutien .

-Le miracle ! Ils parlent sans s'insulter . fit Parvati en les voyant s'éloigner .

-C'est quand même une sacrée chanceuse de faire du soutien avec Malefoy . Quelle beauté , quand même . Je ferai bien baisser mes notes pour être avec lui en soutien ... fit Lavande en dévorant Malefoy des yeux .

-Tu délires , ma pauvre ! Ce mec est le plus chiant et le plus idiot garçon que je connaisse ! fit Lexi en levant les yeux au ciel .

-Mais tu ne peux pas renier le fait qu'il soit mignon . fit Ginny qui regardait aussi les préfets qui parlaient .

-Vous êtes toutes devenues folles ma parole ! fit Ron en les regardant avec de grands yeux .

-Ne t'inquiète pas , c'est toi le plus mignon . fit Lavande en lui faisant un clin d'oeil ce qui fit rendre le visage de Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux .

Puis ils regardèrent tous les deux protagonistes discuter au loin ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione .

-La leçon sera ce soir et non demain , j'ai quelque chose à faire .

-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? fit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine .

-Entraînement de Quidditch . Je te signale que notre revanche a lieu dans deux semaines contre vous ! Au fait , félicitations pour ton O .

-Merci ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Je pensais que plus jamais je n'aurais cette note en potion cela m'a fait trop plaisir ! Un O !

Draco eut un petit rire en la voyant s'exciter et toute contente pour un O en potion . Il entendit même les Gryffondors rire en voyant ce spectacle qu'ils avaient eu un jour plus tôt . Ils se regardèrent , n'ayant plus rien à dire et Malefoy lui lâcha un "à ce soir" avant de partir dans la direction opposée .

Hermione rejoignit ses amis et ils se rendirent à leur prochain cours . L'après-midi passa lentement avec deux heures d'ennui en Histoire de la magie .

-Problème d'insomnie ? Vivez un cours d'Histoire de la magie en compagnie de notre cher fantôme de professeur ! Ironisa Ron en sortant de la salle .

-Cela ferait une bonne pub ! fit Lexi en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule . Tu vas où , Mione ? fit Lexi en voyant la préfète prendre le couloir opposé .

-Prendre mes affaires pour mon cours de soutien . Plus tôt je le fais et plus tôt on pourra ... faire nos devoirs . fit-elle pour ne pas dire "entraînement" .

Elle rejoignit sa salle commune et prit ses affaires de potions . Elle descendit ensuite dans les cachots et alla dans une salle spéciale pour ces cours . Draco y était déjà et il était plongé dans un livre au point de ne pas avoir remarqué Hermione qui venait d'entrer . Elle l'observa un petit instant puis claqua la porte , ce qui le fit lever les yeux vers la source agaçante de ce bruit . Il ferma son livre et se leva pour préparer les ingrédients d'une potion . Hermione alla poser sa veste et l'aida , dans un silence de mort . Une fois que tout fut prêt , la leçon débuta comme d'habitude sauf qu'elle comprenait de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus vite. Ils passèrent vite à la pratique et Hermione eut un peu plus de mal mais elle se débrouillait assez bien .

Mais c'est là que tout dérapa .

En mélangeant la mixture contenue dans le chaudron , Hermione renversa une fiole et le liquide s'étala sur la table . Les deux personnes eurent le même réflexe et leur main s'avancèrent pour empêcher la fiole de tomber . Dans le mouvement , leurs mains se rencontrèrent . Hermione la retira rapidement et le regarda avec de grands yeux .

-Tu es brûlant ... murmura-t-elle .

* * *

**_Comment va réagir Hermione ? Et Draco ?_**

**_Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre ._**

**_Vous connaissez la chanson : Coup de gueule , coup de kiff , critique ou un simple "J'aime" en Review ._**

**_Review Please :$  
_**


	15. Ch15 : Jouer avec le feu

**_Hellow les amiiis !_**__

_**Pas de Blabla . Merci au reviews et au fans .**_

_**Merci aussi à toi , lecteur fantôme !**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Jouer avec le Feu **

**-Depuis quand es-tu brûlant ..?** Réussit à articuler Hermione en priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait .

Il ne répondit pas . Il ne comprenait surtout pas sa réaction . Il hésitait entre partir et lui lancer le sortilège d'**Oubliettes** . Elle continuait de le regarder avec de grands yeux et cela l'agaçait .

**-Depuis quand ?** fit la rouge et or en haussant le ton .

**-Je l'ignore ... Un bon bout de temps , en tout cas .** fit-il d'un ton assuré .

Il avança d'un pas vers elle et elle recula . Elle sortit en trombe de la salle pour aller rejoindre le bureau du directeur . En touchant sa peau , elle avait eu un pressentiment . Un mauvais pressentiment . Elle ne toqua même pas à la porte et rougit lorsque Dumbledore lui lança un regard surpris .

**-Que se passe-t-il , Miss ?**

Hermione reprit son souffle puis s'assit sur le siège que le directeur lui proposait .

**-J'étais à mon cour de soutien avec Mal... Draco Malefoy et ... et j'ai touché sa main et elle était ... elle était brûlante .** fit Hermione en bégayant et en bougeant nerveusement ses mains .

**-Et pourquoi était-elle brûlante ?** demanda le directeur qui voyait où elle voulait en venir .

**-Il ne savait pas mais il m'a dit qu'il était brûlant depuis ... longtemps . Est-ce possible que ... que ce soit lui ?**

**-Je l'ignore , très chère . Je pense que vous êtes peut-être un peu trop obsédée par la recherche du dernier élément et que ...**

**-Je ne l'ai pas inventé ! Sa main avait une température très élevée !**

**-Je vous crois , Miss . Mais , étant donné la réputation de la famille de Mr Malefoy , il ne faut pas tout de suite lui parler de la prophétie et de ce qui s'en suit .**

**-Vous voulez dire ... Qu'on ne lui dira rien ?**

**-En quelque sorte , oui . Nous ferons comme avec Mr Varsiel : nous lui dirons la vérité tout en cachant ce qui ne doit pas être su .**

**-Je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi est-ce lui , mon pire ennemi depuis sept ans , qui doit me servir de protecteur ? Cela aurait du être l'un de mes amis , non ?**

**-Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve .** Fit Dumbledore avec toute sa sagesse .

**-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?** demanda Hermione après un court instant .

**-Le rendez-vous dans la forêt est dans trente minutes . Nous allons dans ce laps de temps informer Mr Malefoy de cette éventuelle possibilité et faire le test .**

**-Avec lui !** s'écria Hermione .

**-Vous parliez de quelqu'un d'autre ? ** fit Dumbledore amusé par la réaction de la brunette .

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller chercher le jeune Malefoy . Elle lui dit seulement que Dumbledore voulait le voir et il la suivit , sans un mot . Une fois arrivés , Hermione prit place sur une chaise et Dumbledore pria Draco de s'asseoir sur celle qui lui était réservée . Il regarda Hermione et le directeur tour à tour , méfiant , puis il demanda ce qu'il faisait ici .

**-Nous recherchons quelqu'un .** Commença le directeur de Poudlard .** Cette personne est la pièce manquante d'un puzzle . Une prophétie nous est parvenue pour trouver la dernière Opalie .**

**-Quel est le rapport avec ma présence ici ?** demanda Draco qui ne comprenait pas .

**-Ecoutez-moi jusqu'à la fin . Cette prophétie raconte que les quatre éléments couleront dans le sang de quatre personnes avec comme but de protéger le cinquième élément , qui est l'esprit . Cette personne doit être protégée coûte que coûte car ce sera celle qui trouvera la dernière Opalie . Nous savons qui est en possession de l'élément de l'air , de la terre et de l'eau . Nous connaissons aussi celle qui est le cinquième élément . Il ne nous reste que le feu à trouver .**

Draco , qui écoutait le récit de Dumbledore , se raidit lorsqu'il prononça la dernière phrase . Il regarda Hermione qui regardait dans le vide , puis regarda le professeur .

**-Et pourquoi suis-je ici ?**

**-Parce que vous êtes peut-être la personne que nous recherchons , mon cher .** fit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire amusé .

**-Non , c'est impossible . Vous vous trompez . Je ne suis pas ... l'élément du feu .** fit Draco en élevant la voix .

**-Je peux vous le prouver .** fit simplement Dumbledore devant le blond .

**-Non , vous ne ferez rien car je ne suis pas la personne qui ... qui "aidera" à trouver l'Opalie .** fit Draco en se levant et en bougeant les mains nerveusement , comme le faisait Hermione plus tôt .

**-Cela peut-être fatal pour vous .** fit calmement Dumbledore .

**-Co-Comment cela ?** fit Draco qui s'était tout d'un coup calmé .

**-Eh bien , si vous êtes cette personne et que le pouvoir s'accumule en vous et que vous ne faites pas la connexion entre votre énergie et celle du cinquième élément , alors vous mourrez . Honneur à vous si vous n'êtes pas cette personne .**

Draco regarda Dumbledore et Hermione tour à tour puis demanda qui étaient les autres personnes .

**-Vous risquez d'être très surpris . Ces personnes nous attendent à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel . **

Sur ces dernières paroles , Dumbledore sortit de son tiroir le fameux "**Portoloin**" qui faisait transplaner les personnes le touchant en forêt , sur le lieu de l'entraînement . Méfiant , il approcha sa main et vit que Hermione faisait la même chose que lui . Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et une seconde après , ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt .

**-On ne vous espérait plus !** fit Ron en se retournant .

Il ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant que Malefoy était avec eux mais Harry fut le plus rapide :

**-Que fait Malefoy ici ?** fit-il d'un ton dur et froid .

**-Calme-toi , Harry .** fit Hermione en s'approchant de lui .** C'est lui l'élément du feu .** lui chuchota-t-elle .

**-Quoi !** fit celui-ci d'une tête qui le faisait paraître plus bête qu'il ne l'était .

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** fit Ethan en s'approchant d'eux tout en regardant Malefoy d'un œil mauvais .

**-C'est l'élément du feu !** fit Harry qui avait les yeux grands ouverts dans la direction de son ennemi .

**-Quoi !** firent alors Ron et Ethan .

**-Ce n'est pas sûr .** souligna Malefoy d'un ton las .** Attendez une seconde ...**

Il regarda les personnes présentes et vit qu'il y avait Ron , Harry , Ethan , Ginny et Lexi . Il ne compta pas Hermione vu qu'elle était avec lui dans le bureau précédemment . Il se dit donc que quatre d'entre eux étaient ces fameuses personnes .

**-C'est pas possible ... **murmura-t-il .** C'est impossible que ces Gryffondors et ce ... ce Serdaigle soit comme moi . Je veux dire ... qu'ils aient des éléments comme pouvoirs . Weasley garçon est aussi bête que ses pieds !**

**-En attendant , je suis l'élément de l'eau , moi .** fit Ron en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine avec un sourire victorieux .

**-Et Potter ? Je parie que tu es "l'esprit" . Jamais je ne connecterai mon énergie avec la tienne .**

**-Désolé mon pauvre , mais je suis l'élément de la terre . ** fit Harry en prenant la même position que Ron .

Il regarda ensuite les trois autres et soupira fortement .

**-Que dois-je faire , qu'on en finisse rapidement ?** fit Malefoy qui ne voulait pas rester avec ces Gryffondors plus longtemps .

**-Installez-vous au poteau qui se trouve au nord .** fit Dumbledore .

Une fois qu'il fut installé , le directeur lui demanda avec une lueur de malice dans la voix de deviner qui étaient les derniers éléments . Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda les personnes présentes .

**-Mmmh ... Etant donné que les deux premiers éléments sont des garçons et que je suis un garçon , l'air doit être un garçon et le dernier élément une fille .**

Tout le monde était impressionné par le raisonnement juste de Draco . Celui-ci eu un sourire en coin en les voyant impressionnés puis dit :

**-Varsiel est l'élément de l'air et l'autre ...** Il regarda Ginny et Lexi puis indiqua que c'était Lexi .

**-Ce n'est pas moi .** fit Lexi , fière qu'il se soit trompé .

**-Bien . Alors c'est Weasley fille .** fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel , geste devenu une habitude .

**-Ce n'est pas moi .** fit Ginny en haussant les épaules .

Il leur lança un regard interrogateur avant que quelqu'un ne tousse pour attirer l'attention :

**-C'est moi , Malefoy .** fit Hermione en s'avançant vers le poteau central .

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma , ne trouvant rien à dire . Il réfléchit et comprit que c'était elle qu'il fallait protéger .

**-C'est bien elle qu'il faut protéger .** fit le directeur comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées .

Tous sauf Ethan furent étonnés de voir que Malefoy n'eut rien à redire au sujet . Il regarda l'assemblée d'un regard interrogateur en levant les bras , montrant qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire . Dumbledore alluma les flammes des cinq poteaux et dicta à Draco de mettre les mains devant les flammes et de vider son esprit . Dix secondes plus tard , une vague de chaleur vint en lui . Il fut émerveillé par le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui . Un paysage parfait où jonchaient des fleurs de toutes les couleurs , où la verdure fraiche régnait et où le soleil brillait . Le fond avait une couleur qu'il connaissait ... Un bleu-vert tel qu'il l'avait vu sur le carnet de Hermione . Celle-ci était sous l'arbre et le regardait avec un grand sourire , près du ruisseau . Une légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux et elle tenait quelque chose qu'elle semblait protéger . Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit cet objet . C'était une torche où une flamme qui dansait au rythme de ses cheveux . Elle la lui donna et lui fit un grand sourire . Il lui rendit son sourire et vit qu'un cercle régnait dans le paysage . Mais quelque chose attira son regard au fond . "Hermione" se retourna et une expression d'inquiétude vint sur son visage radieux . Elle recula vers Draco et lui offrit son bras . Il avança d'un pas et vit une ombre noire au fond du paysage . Il se tourna vers "Hermione" qui le lâcha et s'enfuit à grand pas , malgré sa longue robe de soie . Il essaya de la rattraper , il la voulait avec elle mais il n'y arrivait pas .

Pendant ce temps , les flammes de chaque poteau avait doublé de volume . Hermione avait penché sa tête en arrière et ses yeux étaient ouverts . Elle voyait un triangle d'où des flammes s'élevaient . Elle n'avait cependant pas chaud , ni froid . Elle vit de la lave couler du triangle et passer par dessus les flammes . Elle sentait une douce chaleur dans sa bouche ainsi qu'un merveilleux goût sucré qui lui était familier. La connexion fut coupée et elle tomba au sol , épuisée de cet exercice éprouvant . Draco revint à lui et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux . Les flammes reprirent à une taille normale et Harry et Ethan allèrent aider Hermione . Lexi lui donna de son énergie et Hermione se releva difficilement . Draco avait observé tout cela et n'en revenait pas .

**-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?** réussit à articuler le Serpentard .

**-Bienvenue au club des quatre éléments !** ironisa Ron .

Tout le monde se regardait , ne sachant que faire ou dire . Ils expliquèrent alors que sans Hermione , ils ne pourraient plus se connecter et risquaient de mourir . Leur mission était donc de la protéger de tout . Il ne fallait qu'il parle de son pouvoir à personne . Seul Blaise pouvait être au courant . Dumbledore lui apprit comment canaliser son énergie pour qu'il ne soit plus aussi brûlant . Ils rentrèrent ensuite et allèrent dîner comme si de rien n'était . Draco ne réussit pas à manger et se leva pour aller dans sa salle commune en lançant un dernier regard vers Hermione qui semblait plongée dans une profonde discussion avec sa cousine . Il marchait dans les couloirs de l'école , la tête ailleurs . Il devrait tous les jours aller dans cette forêt avec Hermione et ses amis . Il ne trouvait pas si mal le fait de protéger Hermione . Cela lui plaisait bien . Il pourrait passer plus de temps avec elle . Puis une réflexion vint dans sa tête . Qu'avait-elle de si différent de lui si ce n'est la "pureté" de son sang ? Elle était la meilleure élève de l'école et contrôlait un pouvoir incroyable , car elle était le cinquième élément . Et elle était belle . Gentille . Intelligente . Généreuse . Il n'avait jamais connu une fille avec une âme aussi ... pure ? Pure était bien le mot . Il s'arrêta et réalisa enfin . Il réalisa que la pureté du sang n'était rien pour la puissance d'un sorcier et pour son caractère . Tout ce que son père lui avait enseigné sur les Nés Moldus , comme quoi ils étaient moches , sales , infâmes , cruels ... Hermione en était le contre-exemple . Des bruits de disputes le firent sortir de ses pensées et il se dirigea à pas de loup à l'endroit où le conflit avait lieu . Il s'approcha et pencha légèrement la tête pour voir qui étaient les deux personnes ."_Varsiel et Ombrage ! Pourquoi se disputent-ils ?"_ pensa Draco en tendant l'oreille .

**-...et je l'aime !** entendit-il Ethan finir .

**-Alors tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis !** chuchota d'un ton dur Victoria .

**-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? On se déteste et il ne t'aime pas !**

**-Crois-moi , il sera à moi ! Il faut juste que tu fasses quelque chose pour que l'on soit ensemble . Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce que nous avons fait ...** fit-elle en se frottant à Ethan .

**-Gâche ma relation avec elle et je te tue !**

**-Pourquoi es-tu venu vers moi si tu l'aimes tant ta "petite amie" ?**

**-Je veux la préserver . Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête et j'ai des besoins . **

**-Mais bien sûr , la petite prude n'est pas encore prête . Ne me dis pas que tu lui prépares un biberon toutes les nuits aussi !**

**-Elle a encore toute sa dignité , **_**elle**_** ! Et puis , je suis venu vers toi que pour ça !**

Le sourire de Victoria disparut . Elle avait l'air furieuse .

**-Je ferai tout mon possible pour l'amener à toi . Je n'aime pas la manière dont il la regarde . Maintenant , je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi !** fit Ethan en s'éloignant et en prenant la direction opposée à Victoria .

Malefoy s'en alla rapidement et rejoignit en premier sa salle commune . Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit . Avait-il bien compris leur discussion ? L'imbécile de Varsiel aurait trompé Hermione avec la Pouf...souffle parce qu'il était en manque ? Et il achetait son silence ?

Draco sourit en pensant qu'à présent , il avait toutes les cartes en main ...

**...**

**...**

**-Malefoy ... Malefoy ... Malefoy ...**

**-On a compris , Ron !** s'énerva Hermione .

Au même moment , un livre sauta sur Ron qui l'évita de justesse . Hermione devint rouge et marmonna un "**désolé**" à son ami . Ses pouvoirs étaient toujours durs à contrôler mais elle faisait tout de même des progrès .

**-Comment peut-il être le feu ? Il ne va même pas te protéger , au contraire !** s'énerva Ron à son tour .** C'est un partisan du mage noir , il va tout aller lui rapiner !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** rétorqua Hermione .

Ils la regardèrent tous surpris puis ils allèrent se coucher . Hermione rejoignit sa salle commune et monta dans sa chambre . Elle se prépara et se mit dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte . Elle alla ouvrir et vit Malefoy au pallier . Il lui sourit et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler . Elle acquiesça et l'invita à entrer . Ils s'assirent sur le lit et s'observèrent du coin de l'œil . Hermione brisa le silence :

**-Qu'as-tu vu lors de notre connexion ?** demanda-t-elle .

Il la regarda longuement avant de lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu , en trouvant tout cela très étrange . Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu ( et non ce qu'elle avait senti ) et lui expliqua que c'était leur âme . Il était très impressionné , ne sachant pas que l'on pouvait faire cela .

**-Mais c'est quelle prophétie ? ** demanda Malefoy .

**-Euh ... Nous n'avions pas le nom .** fit lentement Hermione .

Il haussa les épaules puis un silence revint . Mais il le brisa assez rapidement :

**-Je le savais déjà .** fit Draco .

**-De quoi ?**

**-Que c'était moi . Dès que le vieux fou a annoncé qu'il manquait le feu , je savais que c'était moi . Regarde ...**

Il leva sa main et fit apparaître une flamme sous les yeux étonnés de Hermione . Elle s'était rapprochée pour mieux voir la flamme . Il sourit en voyant l'expression du visage de la belle Gryffondor . Il la fit disparaître et mit sa main sur le lit .

**-C'était quoi l'ombre noire dans ton âme ?** demanda Draco qui venait de se rappeler de ce détail .

**-Je l'ignore . Je n'arrive même pas à utiliser correctement mon pouvoir , et je ne savais pas non plus qu'il y avait un cinquième élément .**

**-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui ne savait pas ...**rit Draco .**Tu ne le savais pas . C'est la quintessence , le savoir de l'esprit et de l'émotion .**

**-Comment tu sais ça , toi ?** fit Hermione amusée du savoir du blond .

**-J'ai un livre chez moi qui parle de cela . . C'est un peu comme l'Occlumancie mais c'est beaucoup plus dur à contrer . Un simple mur mental ne suffirait pas . Certaines personnes arriveraient même à utiliser ton pouvoir mais elles l'ont en moins puissant que toi .**

**-Et comment ont-elles fait ? Peut-être que je pourrais , non ?** demanda Hermione en se tournant complètement vers lui .

**-Je ne sais pas ... Et si tu essayais sur moi ?** demanda Draco .

**-Sur toi ? Et tu es d'accord ?** demanda Hermione , surprise .

**-Beh .** fit Draco en haussant les épaules , comme si le faire était naturel .

**-Tant que je l'utilise .** fit-elle après un moment de réflexion .

**-Bien .** Il se tourna entièrement vers elle puis lui dit :

**-Au début , il faut être en contact avec ta cible , il faut qu'elle t'aide . **

Il lui prit ses mains et les mit sur son visage . Elle fut visiblement choquée qu'il se laisse toucher par une "Sang-de-Bourbe" . Il continua tout de même de lui expliquer malgré le trouble qu'il vit dans son regard .

**-Comme quand on s'était connectés , il faut que tu te vides l'esprit .**

Elle se concentra pour n'avoir plus rien en tête . Elle fit un hochement de tête pour lui dire qu'elle était prête .

**-Maintenant que ton esprit est vide , tu vas le projeter et essayer de rentrer en contact avec le mien qui est normal .**

Elle essaya de se projeter et de chercher un "esprit" . Ce n'était pas évident . Elle se sentit toutefois attirée par quelque chose qui semblait essayer de la repousser mais qui n'y arrivait pas . Elle força un peu et vit une sorte de lumière rouge qui s'illuminait de plus en plus . Elle sentit soudain de la frustration et autre chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier . Elle força un peu plus l'entrée dans l'esprit de Draco et vit des sortes d'images qui se superposaient . Elle vit Lucius Malefoy , le manoir , la maison des Serpentards , des filles puis elle se vit . Dans la Grande Salle , dans la bibliothèque , dans la salle commune . Elle sentit qu'on lui barrait l'accès aux images et força plus fort . Elle vit ensuite la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle était décorée au bal d'Halloween . Elle se vit ensuite déguisée en fée .

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin car elle sentait que la peau de Draco se chauffait sous ses mains . La dernière image qu'elle vit était celle d'elle sur un banc . Elle lâcha ensuite le visage de Draco et celui-ci semblait essoufflé . Il la regardait , surpris , et il avait les joues roses . Pour qu'elle sorte de son esprit , il avait dû faire monter la température de son corps et Hermione le comprit .

Et là , ce fut le déclic . Cette chaleur de peau ne lui était pas inconnue . Et les images du bal d'Halloween n'étaient pas là par hasard . Elle le regarda horrifiée et recula jusqu'au fond de son lit tout en appuyant son dos contre le haut du lit .

Draco ne disait rien et n'osait bouger . Elle avait deviné . Pourquoi était-ce ces images qui venaient dans sa tête ? Il essaya de lever la main mais elle se leva .

**-C'était toi ...**

**-Laisse-moi t'expliquer ...**

**-Non .** le coupa-t-elle .**S-Sors d'ici et ... et ne reviens plus me voir !**

Elle le poussa et claqua la porte . Au même moment , l'armoire s'écroula et des objets éclatèrent dans la chambre . Elle les répara et tourna en rond . C'était lui , celui qu'elle avait recherché , celui qui avait fait palpiter son cœur ... Elle eut une moue de dégoût en pensant à cela . C'était cela le parfum qui ne lui était pas inconnu lorsqu'elle avait vu son âme .

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et pleura ...

**...**

**...**

**-Nous allons à partir de maintenant travailler sur un cours obligatoire pour les septième année . La télékinésie !** fit le Professeur Lupin à sa classe .** Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que c'est ?**

Seule la main d'Hermione se leva et le professeur l'interrogea :

**-La télékinésie est le fait de pouvoir faire bouger ou léviter un objet selon nos ondes magiques qui se dégagent de notre cerveau . Il faut une grande concentration et beaucoup de patience pour y arriver . Certains moldus ont confirmé le fait qu'ils aient réussi à contrôler cette force , ce qui n'est pas le cas .**

**-Très bien . Dix points pour les Gryffondors . Nous allons travailler cette faculté .**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que peuvent faire les Louesses ?** demanda un élève de Serpentard .

Hermione déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle entendit la question . Le professeur sourit et répondit :

**-Les Louesses n'existent presque plus . Il doit en exister moins d'une poignée sur terre . Mais c'est ce qu'elle peuvent faire , sauf que c'est naturel chez elles . Elles peuvent notamment utiliser certains sorts sans baguettes . La télékinésie est très dure à apprendre , et il faut souvent la pratiquer pour ne pas la perdre .**

Le professeur fit ensuite des groupes de trois . Il prit Neville et Hermione avec lui . Les deux Gryffondors allèrent derrière le bureau du professeur. Une boule était installée et ils devaient la pousser de son socle par la simple force de leur esprit .

**-Mr Londubat , vous commencez ?**

Le Gryffondor acquiesça puis se concentra sur la balle . Il était tout rouge et semblait plus être constipé qu'autre chose . Le professeur l'aida et lui dit de faire comme si un doigt invisible le poussait . Il essaya mais n'y arriva pas .

**-Ne baissez pas les bras ! A vous , Miss Granger .**

Elle le regarda comme s'il plaisantait mais ce n'était pas le cas alors elle tourna seulement les yeux vers la balle et celle-ci vola à travers la pièce . Heureusement pour elle , personne ne l'avait vu faire , même pas Neville

**-Vous savez qui je suis ...** murmura-t-elle très faiblement .

Elle savait que le professeur avait très bien entendu avec ses oreilles puissantes de Loup-Garou .Il acquiesça et lui dit à l'oreille qu'il avait eu une longue discussion avec le directeur et quelques membres de l'Ordre la veille . Neville revint à l'exercice et ne réussit pas à faire bouger la balle . Harry avait réussi à la faire trembler légèrement et celle de Lexi était tombée tout doucement . Draco avait réussi après un long moment . Vers la fin de l'heure , le professeur les pria de le regarder faire . Ils regardaient tous en direction des trois personnes derrière le bureau et le professeur s'avança vers la balle . Après cinq secondes , la balle roula et tomba au sol , sous les sifflements admiratifs de certains Gryffondors . Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et prit son sac . Seamus allait lui faire remarquer que ça n'avait pas sonné quand la cloche sonna . Il ferma sa bouche et se contenta de ranger ses affaires . Ils sortirent puis comparèrent leurs exploits .

**-J'ai tout de même réussi à la faire trembler !** fit Harry qui était assez fier de lui .

**-Eh bien moi , je l'ai fait tomber ! **Fit Lexi avec un sourire malicieux .**Et toi , Mione ?**

**-Je l'ai faite voler à travers la salle en un regard .** répondit celle-ci d'un ton las .

**-C'est de la triche ...** Marmonna Ron qui n'avait pas réussi à la faire bouger .

**-Ca ne va pas , Hermione ?** demanda Lexi en s'arrêtant .

**-Mmmh ? Oh si , ça va , ne t'en fais pas . Au fait , l'Ordre est au courant pour moi .** Leur chuchota Hermione .

**-C'est une bonne chose .** fit Lexi après un long moment de silence .** On va où , là ?**

**-Potion pendant une heure et demie !** fit Harry d'une voix dégoûtée .

**-De quoi vous tuer la matinée ...** fit Hermione . **Déjà que je me suis ennuyée pendant deux heures ce matin .**

**-Le pire , c'est que nous avons passé une matinée entière avec les Serpentards !** fit Ron en baissant les bras de manière expressive .

Ils rejoignirent le cours de potion et entrèrent dans la salle . Hermione s'installa entre Harry et Ron au premier rang ."_De vrais toutous ..._" pensa un Serpentard non-loin d'eux . Il fallait qu'il parle avec la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors . Il reporta son attention sur la potion qu'ils devaient faire .

A la fin de l'heure , Hermione alla voir le professeur de Potion .

**-Vous êtes en progrès Miss .** lui fit-il lorsque tout le monde était sorti .

**-Merci . Je vais arrêter avec les cours de soutien .** fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux .

**-Je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais .** fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir .

**-Je le sais . Mais je travaillerai seule . Et puis c'est mon problème si j'ai des difficultés en Potion .**

Elle s'étonna toute seule de ce qu'elle venait de dire . Le professeur haussa un sourcil sous la détermination de la Gryffondor mais ne se laissa pas démonter .

**-Vous continuerez ce soutien .**

**-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je continue !** fit elle en levant les bras .

Il s'approcha et chuchota de peur qu'un élève puisse entendre :

**-Vous êtes celle qui doit tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres . Et pour cela , il vous faut tout maîtriser sur le bout des doigts . Votre mère voulait elle aussi arrêter . Mais elle a continué pour être prête quoi qu'il arrive . Alors vous allez continuer ce soutien .** fit-il les dents serrées .

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma . Elle sortit sans un mot de plus pour le professeur et marcha lentement dans les couloirs du château . Les paroles du professeur l'avait retournée car elle avait maintenant conscience de tout ce poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules . Perdue dans ses pensées , elle rentra dans quelqu'un dans l'intersection du couloir . C'était Draco . Il allait crier sur Hermione mais s'arrêta en la reconnaissant .

**-Fais attention où tu vas .** lui fit-il calmement en continuant son chemin .

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis secoua la tête . Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait douté de ses sentiments pour Ethan . Elle aimait le Serdaigle . Elle avait l'impression que cela sonnait faux mais elle était en tout cas sûre d'une chose : elle détestait le Serpentard . Elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui étaient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner . Ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions en voyant qu'elle n'avait envie de parler à personne . Un silence planait vers ces Gryffondors si joyeux d'habitude . Le visage de Harry s'illumina en voyant la couverture de la gazette des sorciers du jour .

**- La fête annuelle qui se tient tout les vingt-trois ans pour fêter les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps aura lieu le quinze décembre ! Ce n'est pas génial ?** demanda Harry .

**-Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore laissera les élèves y aller ... **fit Ron d'une voix triste .

**-En tout cas , il ne **_**me**_** laissera pas y aller ...** fit alors Hermione en croquant une carotte .

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle . "**Quoi ?**" fit-elle . Ils haussèrent les épaules et parlèrent d'autre chose . Les conversations fusaient de toute part dans la Grande Salle . Le sujet de discussion n°1 était la fameuse fête . Les Gryffondors passèrent l'après-midi à la bibliothèque et ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre la forêt où ils auraient leur premier entraînement avec les membres au complet .

**...**

**...**

Draco arriva enfin au lieu qu'on lui avait indiqué la veille . Il vit qu'une personne était déjà présente et fit une grimace en reconnaissant le Serdaigle . Celui-ci en fit tout autant en voyant le Serpentard approcher .

**-Varsiel , tiens donc ... Je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt .** fit-il de manière appuyée .

**-Moi je ne voulais **_**pas**_** te voir .** rétorqua Ethan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine .

**-J'en suis sûr . Tu aurais sans doute préférer la compagnie d'**_**Ombrage**_** , je me trompe ?** fit Draco avec un grand sourire moqueur .

Ethan devint tout blanc et c'est ce moment que choisir les Gryffondors pour arriver . Draco s'éloigna du groupe en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive à Ethan . Il s'appuya contre un arbre et regarda les "Joyeux-petits-Bouffondors" . Il vit noir lorsque Hermione embrassa Ethan et qu'il lui caressa la joue . Il préféra détourner son regard et croisa celui de la plus jeune des Weasley qui était à l'écart . Elle le regardait avec un regard scrutateur et il se sentit gêné . Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné ? Il trouva ça débile . Dumbledore arriva , au grand bonheur de Draco car le couple se sépara , et leur demanda de prendre place . En se mettant en place , Draco alluma les poteaux et Ron fit un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise . Il lança un regard noir au blond qui lui rendit un sourire cruel , puis vit Hermione prendre place au centre . Ils tendirent les mains vers le feu et celui-ci se modifia . Le feu de Harry devint vert , celui de Ron devint bleu , le feu d'Ethan devint blanc et celui de Draco prit une teinte plus foncée . Celui de la préfète prit la couleur de son âme . Draco trouvait que cette couleur était la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue . Chacun se concentra pour connecter son énergie avec celle de la jeune fille .

L'échange d'énergie fut beaucoup plus intense . Hermione sentait chacun des éléments couler en elle . Les flammes avaient doublé de volume , le vent s'était levé , de l'eau flottait dans l'air et des plantes poussaient un peu partout . Les quatre éléments se déchainaient . Tout redevint calme après deux minutes de tempête . Les garçons retrouvèrent leurs esprits mais Hermione était toujours dans un autre monde .

**-Hermione ?** fit Harry en s'approchant d'elle .

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et regarda autour d'elle . Son visage affichait toujours la même expression . Elle semblait ailleurs .

**-Est-ce normal , Professeur ?** fit Lexi en s'avançant vers sa cousine .

**-Eh bien , elle se remet simplement de ses émotions . Le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la force qui est en train de l'alimenter . Elle s'habituera vite , ne vous en faites pas .** fit le directeur en voyant l'expression de _toutes_ les personnes présentes .

Une fois qu'elle revint parmi eux , les garçons commencèrent leur entraînement . Ils devaient contrôler leur élément respectif . Ils firent ensuite des entraînement par deux . Ron fit apparaître un geyser tandis que Ethan faisait flotter de l'air frais pour que l'eau devienne glace . Tous eurent très froid à ce changement de température sauf Draco et Ethan . Le directeur leur lança un sort de réchauffement avancé inconnu de tous et l'eau se transforma en glace . Ensuite , le feu et l'air durent faire revenir la température à la normale . Un vent chaud souffla sur leur visage et tous profitèrent de cette sorte de Sirocco . Sous cette température , le sort du professeur s'annula automatiquement , d'où la difficulté de ce sort . Une fois la soirée d'entraînement finie , ils entrèrent dîner parmi les derniers . Hermione se sentait observée et croisa le regard du Serpentard . Celui-ci trouva enfin la raison de la couleur de ses yeux : c'était son pouvoir . Hermione rougit , détourna rapidement les yeux et donna une attention particulière à son porridge . Le groupe de Gryffondors se leva ensuite et sortit de la Grande Salle . Ethan remarqua que Draco les avait suivis des yeux et il fulmina dans son coin . Une fois que le Serpentard se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle , Ethan le suivit . Draco ne prit pas le chemin de la Salle Commune mais s'enfonça dans un couloir non fréquenté .

**-Je savais que tu allais me suivre .** fit Draco en se retournant , avec son habituel sourire en coin .

**-Bonne intuition . **fit Ethan d'un air faussement surpris .** Je t'avais prévenu que je n'aimais pas ta façon de regarder ma petite amie .**

**-Oh ... Et comment est-ce que je la regarde ?** fit innocemment le blond .

**-Ne joue pas à ça . Elle te plaît . Mais je ne la laisserais pas se faire avoir par un mec comme toi : je l'aime !**

**-Bien sûr ... Et avec Ombrage , ce n'était que du sexe !**

Ethan s'arrêta d'avancer et pâlit . Il ouvrit grand la bouche mais Draco fut plus rapide :

**-Quand on aime une personne , on ne va pas la tromper même si c'est pour "des besoins" .** fit Draco en s'approchant d'Ethan .

**-Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit à Hermione . **

**-Ou sinon quoi ?** fit Draco d'un air moqueur .

**-Je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait que son ennemi craque pour elle .**

Ce fut au tour de Draco de s'arrêter et de pâlir .

**-Oublie-la . Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aime mais moi .**

**-Un Malefoy n'obéit jamais aux ordres .** fit Draco en serrant les poings .** J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais et ce n'est pas toi qui changeras cela .**

**-C'est ce que tu crois ...** fit Ethan en lançant une rafale de vent .

Pris au dépourvu , Draco se fit projeter contre le mur . Il leva un regard noir vers son adversaire et les torches doublèrent de volume . Il mit les mains au sol et se concentra sur Ethan . Un feu s'éleva de dessous Ethan qui sauta littéralement par terre , brûlé . Celui-ci fit alors apparaître un nuage gelé et le dirigea vers son ennemi pour qu'il ne fasse plus de flammes . Draco roula au sol et sauta sur Ethan qui était encore allongé avec une main levée . Draco mit ses mains sur le visage d'Ethan et celui-ci hurla . La peau de Draco était brûlante sous l'effet de la colère . Il s'enleva et se releva . Il se calma et sa température revint à la normale . Ethan profita de ce moment d'inattention et lança une nouvelle bourrasque à son adversaire . Son visage eut une coupure sur la pommette , et le Serpentard se demanda comment du vent pouvait couper . Ethan fit un sourire moqueur en voyant l'expression de Draco . Ce dernier eut un mauvais rictus . Il allait répliquer lorsqu'il la vit ...

**...**

Hermione rentrait dans sa salle commune et avait prévu de bien se reposer après cette soirée intense . Elle ne se sentait plus comme ce matin . Elle était remplie , énergique et sentait quelque chose en elle qui semblait avoir changé . Elle décida d'aller directement se coucher car elle manquait cruellement de sommeil . Une fois dans son lit , elle essaya de se vider la tête mais n'y parvint pas . Elle pensait à sa relation avec Ethan . Elle l'avait aimé , elle en était certaine . Mais elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait autant aujourd'hui . Pourquoi ? A cause d'un vicieux Serpentard qui était venu mettre le trouble dans ses sentiments au moment où elle était la plus fragile . Elle réalisa alors que l'amour qu'elle portait à Ethan n'était donc pas assez fort pour que cette soirée ne le brise à petit feu . Elle bougeait dans tous les sens dans son lit , incapable de trouver une position confortable . Après dix minutes , son cœur se serra . Elle ne savait pourquoi elle ressentait ceci mais c'était désagréable . Elle s'enfonça dans son lit mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil car quelque chose la dérangeait . Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était . Elle se releva et poussa un soupir . Il était seulement vingt-et-une heure mais elle était fatiguée et voulait dormir . Quelque chose l'en empêchait . Elle regarda son collier qui luisait . Elle décida de sortir respirer un peu , se sentant mal . Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment , quelque chose allait se passer . Elle prit sa cape bien chaude et la mit sur ses épaules avant de quitter la salle commune . Elle errait dans les couloirs et elle sentit soudain une brûlure en elle . Elle se recroquevilla sous le choc . Un coup de vent glacé vint la faire frissonner et trembler ses épaules . Elle était mal . Son collier s'était mis à briller plus fortement . Elle marchait à travers les couloirs et semblait être attirée par un endroit sans même qu'elle sache où c'était . Elle marchait seulement , suivant son instinct . Au bout d'un couloir qu'elle avait rarement fréquenté elle fut choquée du spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux . Ethan était au sol et envoyait une bourrasque qui coupa Draco . Celui-ci lança au Serdaigle un regard empli de haine et allait répliquer lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle . Elle s'approcha , une main au cœur et regarda les deux personnes qui affichaient une expression d'enfant pris en flagrant délit en train de faire une bêtise .

**-Pourquoi vous battiez-vous ?** demanda doucement Hermione .

**-Que fais-tu ici ?** lui demanda Ethan qui se demandait comment elle les avait trouvés .

**-Je n'ai pu dormir à cause de vous .** fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine .

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu ne puisses dormir ?** demanda alors Draco .

**-Eh bien , je ressentais des brûlures , des coups de froid et un terrible mal au cœur et je me suis dit " Ne serait-ce pas Malefoy et Ethan qui combattent ? Je veux voir qui est le perdant !"**

Fit-elle d'un faussement naturel .

**-Tu-Tu ressentais nos douleurs ?** demanda Ethan avec de gros yeux .

**-Oui et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis liée à vous . Si vous vous attaquez mutuellement alors j'aurais mal et je le saurais .**

**-Et si quelqu'un d'autre m'attaquait , tu aurais mal ?** demanda le Serpentard .

**-Je ne pense pas que cela me fasse quelque chose ...**fit-elle en réfléchissant .** Là n'est pas le fait . Ne combattez plus entre vous car non seulement je le saurais mais en plus cela me fera souffrir et vous savez que vous devez me protéger ! **fit la rouge et or d'une traite .

**-Désolé ...** fit Ethan en s'approchant et en lui déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres .

Elle se laissa faire mais ce baiser ne lui fit rien du tout . Il y avait tout juste un mois et demi , elle aurait eu des papillons dans l'estomac . Mais en voyant ce regard amoureux qu'il posait sur elle , elle se dit qu'elle l'aimait et arrêta d'y penser . Elle se tourna vers Malefoy qui bredouilla un "**on ne recommencera plus..."** qui était des excuses à sa manière . Ils rentrèrent en silence et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre , sans un mot pour les autres . Victoria , qui avait assisté à la scène , se demanda ce qu'il y avait entre eux trois . Elle haussa les épaules et se rendit elle aussi dans sa chambre .

**...**

**-Où tu vas , Gin' ?** demanda Hermione en relevant la tête .

**-Je ... Quelque chose à faire ... Plus tard ...** Bredouilla la rouquine en devenant toute rouge .

Elle sortit et laissa ses deux amis seules dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondors .Ginny s'était foulée la cheville deux jours avant et elle ne pouvait faire de Quidditch pendant cinq jours . Hermione était allongée sur le lit de Lexi et se perdait dans ses pensées tandis que sa cousine la regardait , soucieuse . Ils étaient samedi et depuis l'incident de mercredi soir, la brunette n'avait parlé ni à Draco ni à Ethan . Le petit groupe de Gryffondors avait été mis au courant de l'altercation des deux garçons .

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , encore ?** fit Lexi en posant sa tête vers celle de sa cousine .

Hermione prit une longue inspiration puis se tourna vers sa cousine .

**-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis .**

**-Pourrais-tu préciser ta pensée ?** fit Lexi d'un air enjoué .

**-Au sujet de tout . Je n'arrive pas à utiliser mon élément , mes pouvoirs d'Opalie sont difficiles à contrôler , je vais devoir tuer le mal en personne , et je ne ressens plus grand chose pour Ethan ...**

**-Ca fait beaucoup ...** fit Lexi en se redressant .** Le sujet que nous allons aborder est Ethan , étant donné que c'est le seul où je peux t'aider . Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?**

**-Rien . Tout va pour le mieux , il est parfait . C'est avec moi que ça ne va pas . J'étais amoureuse de lui et ...**

**-Attends .** la coupa Lexi .** Si tu dis ne plus rien ressentir , je ne pense pas que c'était de l'amour .**

**-C'est pour cela que je me sens perdue ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un avant donc cela ne peut être que de l'amour .**

**-Ou de l'attirance . Tu as eu un coup de cœur pour lui , d'accord . Mais si tu doutes de tes sentiments , alors cela ne peut pas être l'amour et à rester avec lui et faire semblant de filer le parfait amour n'arrangera pas les choses !**

**-Tu dis cela avec tellement d'émotion ...** fit Hermione , troublée par les paroles de sa cousine .**Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? Ne me mens pas cette fois-ci !** fit Hermione en levant la main .

Lexi semblait réfléchir et inspira un bon coup .

**-Je ... Je ne préfère pas en parler , Mione .**

Hermione la regarda d'un regard compatissant et la prit dans ses bras . Elles restèrent en silence un grand moment , savourant cet instant . Leur lien se resserrait et il était maintenant plus fort . Lexi savait que rien ne pouvait le gâcher .

**-Comme tu veux , ma puce .** fit Hermione en lui caressant l'épaule .

Mais après un instant , Lexi décida de parler .

**-Je ... L'année dernière , je suis sortie avec un garçon que j'appréciais . Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre et , après de longs jours d'hésitation , j'ai quitté mon copain pour aller avec celui que j'aimais . Mais j'ai compris à la fin de l'année que je ne pouvais être faite pour lui ...**

Hermione l'écouta attentivement et , une fois le récit fini , elle ne posa pas de questions et Lexi l'en remercia intérieurement . Hermione sentait que cette histoire était plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air . Elle se redressa et regarda sa cousine avec de grands yeux .

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Lexi en fronçant les sourcils .

**-Je ... Je viens de ... Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer . Je viens de **_**ressentir**_** ce que toi tu sentais .**

**-Comment ça ?** fit Lexi qui ne comprenait pas .

**-Tu as été triste puis soulagée de t'être confessée . Et j'ai ressenti ces émotions . **fit Hermione qui semblait fière d'avoir réussi à utiliser son pouvoir .

Lexi en était venue à la même conclusion et fut contente que son amie ait réussi à "utiliser" son pouvoir . Elles décidèrent de rester dans cette note positive et parlèrent du match de Quidditch de l'après-midi :

**-Quelle équipe tu vas supporter cette après-midi ?** demanda Lexi en s'allongeant sur le lit .

**-Gryffondor , quelle question ! Et toi ?** demanda Hermione qui connaissait déjà la réponse de sa cousine .

**-Mmmh ... Serdaigle je crois . Je suis tombée raide dingue amoureuse de Joey , c'est ça .**

Elles rirent puis sortirent rejoindre leurs amis . Elles se demandèrent où Ginny avait bien pu passer et elles rejoignirent la Grande Salle où le repas était servi. Ginny arriva dix minutes après et s'installa comme si de rien était . Hermione et Lexi se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules d'un même geste . Les joueurs de Quidditch partirent bien vite et les autres sortirent un peu plus tard .

Une fois dehors , Hermione se dit qu'il faisait vraiment froid en ce quatre décembre et elle enviait Malefoy qui n'avait même pas froid , ni même les joues rouges ou les doigts congelés . Elle resserra son manteau sous le nouveau coup de vent et suivit Lexi et Ginny qui bavardaient gaiement . Hermione semblait avoir de plus en plus froid et cela l'inquiétait . Elle avait légèrement ralenti et ses deux autres amies ne le remarquèrent pas , sous le feu de leur discussion . Elle leva son visage et vit Ethan qui la fixait . Elle soutint son regard et sembla avoir de plus en plus froid . Ethan suivit des membres de son équipe et Hermione se sentit rassurée . "_Rassurée ? Pourquoi devrai-je me sentir rassurée ? C'est seulement mon ... petit-ami qui me regardait ._"

**-Hermione ?**

Elle sortit de ses pensées et vit que Lexi et Ginny s'étaient arrêtées et regardaient la préfète . Celle-ci leur fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et les suivit . Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal . Elle avait froid . Elle trembla légèrement et resserra plus fort son manteau autour d'elle . Elle continua de marcher et sentit alors une chaleur l'envahir petit à petit . Chaque parcelle de son corps se réchauffait et le froid s'évaporait . Elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'une douce chaleur se faisait ressentir . Elle se demanda si ses amies l'avait ressentit .

**-Quel froid !** se plaignit Ginny .

Elles ne le ressentaient donc pas . Elle haussa les épaules et commença à rejoindre les gradins des Gryffondors . Le match commença et Ginny fulminait contre sa cheville . Elle critiquait ce que la plupart des joueurs faisaient et n'arrêtait pas de crier et d'encourager les rouges et or . Bien sûr , les Gryffondors gagnèrent et tous sortirent du stade , se dirigeant vers la chaleur réconfortante de Poudlard . Hermione se voyait déjà lire au coin du feu avec une bonne tasse de thé fumante à ses côtés . Elle ne fit pas attention et bouscula une personne . Elle allait s'excuser mais la personne fut plus rapide :

**-Dégage de là , Sang-De-Bourbe !**

Hermione fut surprise de la grossièreté de cette personne et répondit :

**-Je fais ce que je veux , Victoria !**

**-Vu ce que t'es , pas beaucoup de choses !** fit la Poufsouffle en riant .

**-Ce que tu dis est aussi bas que toi !** fit Hermione en passant et en décidant de l'ignorer .

**-J'en ai pas fini avec toi !** fit Victoria en retournant Hermione violemment et en l'amenant derrière le gradin , là où personne ne pouvait les voir .

**-C'est mieux ici ...** fit Victoria en levant sa baguette .** Te rappelles-tu de l'incident que nous avons eu ? Je ne pouvais t'attaquer car nous étions dans la salle commune . Là , nous sommes dehors , à l'écart des yeux curieux et je peux te faire regretter d'être née .**

**-Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?** fit Hermione d'un ton calme et assuré , n'ayant aucunement peur de cette pauvre lâche qui lui faisait face .

**-Tu es le seul obstacle qui me dérange pour que j'atteigne ce que je désire le plus , chérie .** fit d'un ton faussement attendri la Poufsouffle .

Victoria leva sa baguette en direction de Hermione et allait jeter un sort lorsque sa baguette vola , lui brûlant en même temps la main .

**-Aaaargh ...** fit Victoria en se tenant la main . Elle regarda sa main et ajouta :

**-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Tu vas me le payer , sale impure !** fit Victoria en levant sa main sur Hermione .

Mais une autre main arrêta celle de Victoria en chemin . Les filles tournèrent la tête et virent Draco avec un rictus de colère au visage . Il serra fort le poignet de Victoria qui grimaça sous la douleur et lui grinça entre ses dents :

**-Essaye seulement de toucher un seul de ses cheveux et tu seras poussière .**

Il serra une fois de plus la main de Victoria et la poussa . Elle tomba violemment par terre et Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione en regardant Victoria qui laissa échapper une larme . Elle se leva et partit en courant en direction du château . Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda si elle allait bien .

**-Je n'ai rien . Merci de m'avoir aidée .**

**-C'est mon boulot !** fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules d'un air enfantin .** Euh ... Tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec sa baguette ?**

Hermione répondit à la négative mais elle savait : c'était elle , le collier l'avait repoussée . Elle avait d'ailleurs une brûlure en forme de croissant de lune sur la paume . Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire où dire alors Hermione dit :

**-Tu es libre demain pour ... le soutien ?** demanda-t-elle .

**-Euh ... Oui . Content que tu n'aies pas oublié .**

**-Ce n'est pas mon genre d'oublier .** fit-elle en souriant .

**-Tu n'as pas eu trop froid ?** demanda alors Draco .

Elle le regarda et comprit d'où venait la chaleur .

**-Comment as-tu ..?**

**-J'ai eu peur que ça n'ait pas marché .** lui fit-il .** Et bien , j'ai essayé de te communiquer ma chaleur et j'ai réussi .**

**-Très bien même , merci beaucoup .**

**-Je t'en prie . On rentre ?**

Puis ils rentrèrent ensemble dans un silence gêné . Une fois rentrés , ils se séparèrent et Hermione rejoignit ses amis . Ils ne posèrent pas de questions sur son retard et elle préféra ne pas les inquiéter . L'ambiance était à la fête étant donné qu'ils avaient gagné et qu'ils allaient combattre les Serpentards dans une semaine pour espérer avoir le trophée d'Hiver . (Nda : Pourquoi pas ?)

**...**

**-T'étais où ?** demanda le métisse à l'arrivée du blond .

**-Ombrage cherchait des noises à Granger . Je suis arrivé à temps : la folle voulait frapper Granger ! Je l'ai menacée et elle est partie .**

**-Qui ça , Granger ?**

**-Mais non , Ombrage . Si elle avait touché un seul de ses cheveux ...** fit Malefoy en serrant les poings .

Blaise sourit et allait faire une remarque mais le blond comprit rapidement et lui dit :

**-Ne t'imagine rien : je dois la protéger avec le truc des éléments et tout ça ...** fit-il avec un geste de la main .

**-Tu me laisseras venir ce soir à votre entraînement ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ...**

**-Tu m'as dit ça chaque jour de la semaine et je ne suis même pas venu une seule fois !**

**-... D'accord . Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de te rapprocher de la rouquine .** fit Draco en lançant un regard entendu à son ami .

**-Mais ça , mon ami , c'est déjà fait !** fit Blaise en s'enfonçant de le fauteuil de sa salle commune .

**-Allez , raconte .** fit Draco en prenant une position plus confortable .

**-Je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce matin . Et nous avons parlé et ri . C'était vraiment bien .** fit-il d'un air rêveur .

Draco eut un petit rire à la vue de son ami qui devenait guimauve puis des Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle commune et Draco reprit son masque d'indifférence tandis que Blaise s'arrêta de sourire . Les Serpentards vinrent s'installer et les deux amis se levèrent et sortirent . Ils marchaient dans les froids couloirs de Poudlard lorsque Blaise demanda :

**-Tu peux pas faire un truc pour me réchauffer ? Je caille !**

**-Mmmh ... Désolé mais je n'y arrive pas et puis cela demande pas mal d'énergie ...** fit Draco en pensant à Hermione dans le froid . **Mais regarde ...** fit le blond en levant sa main et en faisant apparaître une flamme .

Blaise était vraiment impressionné et enviait Draco pour ne pas avoir froid . Ils décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque et prirent de quoi lire avant de s'installer dans un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque . Ils furent vite dérangés par des personnes passant par ici .

**-Eh bien je les ai réussies!**

**-Mmmmh ... Je trouve aussi . Tu en as fait seulement des Gryffondors ?**

**-Ils ont voulu avoir des souvenirs de leur dernière année et puis c'est **_**Le**_** Survivant sur cette photo .**

**-Terrible !**

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent et se demandèrent de quoi ils pouvaient parler . Ils regardèrent les personnes qui étaient en pleine discussion et reconnurent sans peine les frères Crivey , Gryffondors , Nés-Moldus et se promenant tout le temps avec leur appareil photo . Ils étaient en plein dans une discussion et leur tournaient le dos . Draco se leva et s'approcha . Il vit une série de photos étalée sur la table . Il s'approcha et aussitôt , le plus grand des deux prit toutes les photos .

**-Du calme , je ne vais pas vous manger !** fit Draco avec un sourire moqueur .** Je peux les voir ?** fit-il en désignant les photos d'un signe de tête .

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis le possesseur des photos accepta et les étala sur la table tout en décrivant les photos . Blaise s'était approché et regardait avec Draco .

**-Ici , on a Harry Potter en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Ron Weasley et , comme d'habitude , Ron gagne la partie .**

Draco eut un sourire narquois en pensant que Potter se faisait battre par Weasmoche , le gars le plus bête de la terre .

**-Sur celle-ci , on a Lexi Davids et Ginny Weasley qui semblaient rire et discuter de quelque chose de marrant .**

Blaise sourit en voyant le sourire lumineux qui illuminait le visage de la jeune Weasley .

**-Bon , sur celle-là on a Neville avec une plante avec un nom aussi long que la liste des élèves des Poudlard ... Oh , celle-la , c'est Hermione Granger en train d'écrire dans son drôle de petit carnet . Elle ne fait que ça alors on ne s'étonne plus !** rit le jeune Crivey .

On voyait sur cette photo Hermione écrivant dans son carnet , concentrée et ne remarquant même pas l'appareil braqué sur elle . Blaise regardait son ami qui regardait la photo de la rouge et or et remarqua qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude . Le jeune Crivey continuait de déballer toutes les photos qu'il avait prises mais Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour celle de la brunette concentrée dans son écriture . Une fois qu'il eut tout étalé , Denis fut ravi de ne pas s'être fait insulter par les deux Serpentards . Il décida de leur montrer les photos prises dans un endroit que Draco n'entendit pas et il profita du dos tourné des Crivey pour glisser une photo dans sa robe de sorcier . Même Blaise ne le remarqua pas . Il rassembla alors les photos et leur ajouta :

**-Vous êtes de bons photographes pour des ... Nés-Moldus .**fit-il en leur tendant les photos .

Les deux Serpentards sortirent alors . Il était dix-huit heures moins le quart et ils décidèrent de se rendre en avance en forêt malgré le froid environnant . Une fois arrivés , ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir que personne n'était présent . Attendez , personne ? Eh bien non , il y avait une personne qui était présente et qui semblait épuisée . Les deux garçons ne firent aucun bruit et regardèrent la Gryffondor qui était de dos devant eux , dont les cheveux flottaient dans l'air . Elle sentit deux présences s'insinuer dans son esprit et se concentra dessus . Elle réussit à reconnaître Draco et se concentra sur la deuxième personne . Celle-ci se sentit soudainement bizarre . Les cheveux d'Hermione s'élevèrent plus haut dans les airs et Hermione se centra plus particulièrement sur l'esprit qui semblait plus facile que le premier à pénétrer . L'image de Ginny lui vint soudainement . Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait vu Ginny et se retourna pour faire face aux deux personnes . Blaise avait senti l'intrusion et regardait Hermione bizarrement .

**-Zabini ?** fut la seule chose qu'Hermione put dire .

Blaise remarqua les yeux d'Hermione mais ne dit rien et se contenta de déglutir difficilement . Draco lui avait expliqué le pouvoir de la rouge et or et il savait qu'elle avait pu voir Ginny . Au grand bonheur du métisse , les autres Gryffondors et le Serdaigle arrivèrent . Ils regardèrent bizarrement les personnes présentes puis prirent place .

Impressionnée était un euphémisme pour qualifier l'expression de Blaise . Savoir que ces personnes méprisées depuis six ans pouvaient faire cela lui était inconcevable. Mais il le voyait . Il croisa le regard de Ginny et vit une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux . Ils se sourirent , ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione . Elle n'aimait pas cela , pas du tout . Une fois l'entraînement terminé , ils rejoignirent silencieusement le château . Hermione ne quittait pas Blaise des yeux , qui croisa son regard noir deux fois . Une fois arrivés , Hermione lui dit d'un ton sec qu'elle avait à lui parler . Personne ne comprit et ils les regardèrent tous les deux s'éloigner .

**-Malefoy t'a-t-il expliqué ce que je peux faire ?** demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent .

Blaise hocha la tête et préféra ne rien dire pour le moment .

**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi la première chose que j'ai vu dans ton esprit était Ginny mais je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher d'elle .** fit-elle en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant .

**-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai peur de vous avec vos .. Pouvoirs ?** demanda Blaise qui fut énervé par les paroles de la Gryffondor .

**-Tu devrais . Mais la personne que tu dois le plus craindre , c'est moi .**

Blaise eut un petit rire moqueur et lui demanda si elle se moquait de lui .

**-Premièrement : Draco m'a expliqué que tu n'arrivais pas à "utiliser" ton pouvoir correctement . Deuxièmement : Je n'ai pas peur des Gryffondors et encore moins si ce sont des filles .**

**-"**_**Draco**_**" s'est trompé puisqu'apparemment je suis entrée dans ton esprit . Mets-toi juste entre elle et Harry et ma parole tu le regretteras .**

Sur ces derniers mots , Malefoy arriva et demanda ce qui se passait . Blaise lui dit de laisser tomber et il rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards . Les deux personnes restantes rejoignirent leur salle commune en silence . En entrant , ils virent Victoria en pleurs sur le canapé et Ethan qui semblait en colère .

**-Hermione , qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !** lâcha le Serdaigle en s'approchant de cette dernière .

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle en enlevant sa veste .

**-Tu l'as attaquée dans un coin sombre après le Quidditch et Malefoy t'a aidée !** fit le Serdaigle en s'approchant encore plus d'Hermione .

**-C'est cette menteuse qui t'a dit cela ?** demanda Draco en s'approchant lui aussi d'Hermione au cas où les choses dégénèreraient .

**-En tout cas , elle a encore la marque de la brûlure sur sa paume , Malefoy !**

Et Victoria lâcha des sanglots bruyants comme pour confirmer les dires d'Ethan .

**-Elle m'a aussi dit que vous étiez très ..."proches" .** fit Ethan d'un air menaçant .

**-Quoi ! Et ma parole tu la crois !** demanda Hermione .

**-Vu les rapports "intimes" qu'ils ont eu .** fit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin .

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre :)_**

**_Comment va réagir Hermione ? Et les autres ?_**

**_Allez vous mettre une Review au chapitre ?_**

**_Dites ouiiii , SvP :D_**

**_Review Please :$_**


	16. Ch16 : Nouvelle Menace

**_Hellooow les amiis !_**

**_Merci pour toutes les Review , cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir !_**

**_Voici le seizième chapitre . Beaucoup de Dramione , les amis ... J'en dis pas plus !_**

**_Bonne Lecture !  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Nouvelle Menace**

_Poudlard dans le passé ..._

_Il lui avait dit . Lui qui pensait ne pouvoir ressentir cette vulnérabilité... Il était aussi faible que le monde . Mais que c'était délicieux d'aimer . Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux , ne savant que dire . Elle fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle . Il ne compris pas ce geste de recul . Elle le regarda et lui annonça :_

_**-Je ... Je ne peux pas ...**_

_**-Pourquoi ? Je t'aime , Alweena . Tu m'as fait connaître cette chose qui nous ronge de l'intérieur , ce besoin de voir l'être aimé et de l'avoir prêt de nous , ce sentiment de protection à son égard ...**_

_**-Justement !**__ le coupa-t-elle .__** Tu ne pourra me protéger . Nous sommes fait pour être ennemis . Je suis Gryffondor et toi Serpentard . Et qui plus est futur mangemort . Ton futur maître veut me voir morte . Et tu ne pourra refuser lorsqu'il t'ordonneras de me tuer .**_

_**-Alors tu m'achèvera car la seule idée de te perdre m'est impossible ... Et tu es largement plus puissante que moi ...**_

_**-Non , je ... nous ne pouvons pas . Je ne pourrais rester dans tes bras tout en me sentant en sécurité . Je me demanderai à chaque fois si tu vas me serrer trop fort au point de me tuer ou bien me poignardé ou ...**_

_**-Jamais !**__ fit-il en lui mettant deux doigt sur sa bouche .__** Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal . Je ferais TOUT pour toi . Tu es la maîtresse de mon coeur et personne ne pourra te retirer se privilège .**_

_Une larme coula le long de sa joue . Il la prit alors dans ses bras tout en la berçant , caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots d'amour à son oreille ._

_**...**_

_**... **_

_**...**_

Hermione était assise sur la chaise qui se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie . Emmitouflée dans sa veste , elle regardait le soleil se coucher et s'impatientait de la neige . Elle avait envie de repos , aujourd'hui . Les garçons étaient sans doute en train de s'entraîner avec Dumbledore mais elle n'y était pas . Elle allait suivre de nouveaux entraînement à partir de demain . Elle aimait voir ces lueurs orangés s'affaiblir . Elle sentait le froid lui mordre le cou et un nuage blanc se formait lorsqu'elle soufflait . Elle soupira puis repensa aux événements qui se sont produits depuis la veille . Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire cette trahison . Bien que cela l'arrange , cela la dérange tout de même . Elle soupira à nouveau et fit mentalement un retour en arrière d'une journée ...

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Poudlard , un jour plus tôt ._

**-Vu les rapports "intimes" qu'ils ont eut , cela ne m'étonne pas .** fit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin .

Hermione regarda Ethan et lui demanda ce que cela voulait dire . Il ne répondit pas et continuait de la regarder avec ses yeux débordant d'amour . Mais elle ne se laissa pas attendrir et décida de vérifier par elle même . Elle entra dans son esprit avec peu de difficulté et su ce qu'il ressentait . Son image fut la première chose qu'elle vit avec un grand sentiment d'amour . Un immense sentiment de culpabilité et de regret s'en suivit . Une grande haine et de la surprise . Du mensonge . Il voulait lui mentir . Du mensonge superposé à de la protection . Quoi , il voulait _mentir _pour la _protéger_ ? Elle s'arrêta là , estimant en avoir vu assez . Victoria la regardait choquée . Choquée était un euphémisme , sa bouche était aussi grande ouverte que ses yeux . Ethan fit un pas en avant mais Hermione recula , son dos frôlant le torse du Serpentard qui c'était automatiquement rapproché d'elle plus tôt .

**-Je te le promet , Ma chérie ...**

**-Non .** le coupa-t-elle .** J'ai assez bien compris . Désormais , tu ne pourras plus m'appeler ainsi .**

**-O-On peut pas se s-séparé Hermione .**

**-Quand on veut , on peut . Tu m'as trahie , Ethan .** fit-elle en secouant sa tête .

**-Je t'aime plus que tout .**

Hermione eut un rire amer et le regarda d'un regard qui lui fit mal : un regard où l'amertume et le mépris régnait .

**-Tu sais , je veux en faite te remercier .**

**-P-Pourquoi ?** fit-il en fronçant les sourcils , signe qu'il ne comprenait guère ce qu'elle voulait dire .

**-Pourquoi ? Parce que cela fait longtemps que je réfléchis , que je me torture mentalement en me demandant si je t'aimais vraiment ou si je voulais te quitter . J'avais peur de te faire du mal et je n'aurais pu le supporter . Mais là , c'est donnant-donnant . Tu le mérite bien . Et je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante de m"avoir faciliter la tâche !**

Elle savait dire les mots qui faisaient le plus mal . Elle ne savait pas si il fallait rire de l'expression choquée du visage de Victoria et de la lueur d'admiration qui se lisait dans les yeux de Draco ou bien culpabiliser à la vue de la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage d'Ethan . Elle décida d'en rire et lâcha un petit rire nerveux .

**-Tu es content de toi ?** fit Ethan en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux .**Maintenant , tu peux l'avoir ! Enfin , si elle daigne au moins t'accorder le moindre sentiment positif car elle te hait . Tu vas regretter d'avoir briser mon couple .**

**-La seule personne fautive c'est toi , c'est toi qui a briser notre couple en allant la voir !** fit Hermione en pointant Victoria du doigt .

**-Je t'aime Hermione et je te jure que je ferais tout pour te récupérer .**

**-Et bien , bonne chance .** fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine .

Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte . Victoria monta sitôt après , ne voulant faire face aux regards accusateurs des deux autres Préfets . Hermione se retourna et fit un pas en arrière , n'aimant pas trop la courte distance qui les séparait . Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit un sourire narquois s'afficher sur ses lèvres .

**-Bravo . Ces simples mots ont dû lui faire plus mal que si tu l'avais insulté et frappé . Tu as dit tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il souffre tout en gardant ton sang froid et une pointe d'humour . **

Elle rigola de cette remarque . Toujours à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de tout le monde cette fouine . N'empêche qu'elle la faisait rire cette fouine . C'était en quelque sorte _sa _fouine . Elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée et "sa fouine" lui demanda si elle allait bien .

**-Je vais parfaitement bien et je suis totalement fatiguée alors je vais allez dormir . Bonne nuit .**

**-Bonne nuit , Granger .**

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et monta dans sa chambre . Elle se mit en chemise de nuit et alla se brosser les dents . Elle se sentait plus légère . Cette situation tombait au bon moment . Elle pu quitter son petit-ami qu'elle n'aimait plus sans pour autant culpabiliser . Elle qui culpabilisait toujours pour un rien ! Elle pensait toujours que les malheurs des autres étaient de sa faute et elle s'en voulait toujours pour ça . Mais là , c'était différent . Il méritait de souffrir et c'était le meilleur moyen . Il l'aimait et elle ne se doutait pas de ça mais ce qu'il a fait est ignoble et elle méprise ces personnes . Il mérite simplement de souffrir au même endroit qu'elle mais pas de la même façon . Elle se passa de l'eau sur son visage et rejoignit sa chambre . Elle s'endormit aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller .

**...**

**...**

**...**

**- ... et je me suis rapidement endormie et j'ai vécu , comble du bonheur !, une nuit sans rêve et réparatrice !**

Hermione regarda attentivement la réaction de tout ses amis . Elle venait d'achever son récit et le silence était revenu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors . Tous la regardèrent , ébahit d'entendre cela de sa bouche . Elle avait raconté cela naturellement , rigolant à certains moments . Mais on entendait dans sa voix qu'elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir fait ça dans son dos et cela l'énervait malgré qu'elle faisait comme-ci cela ne la touchait pas . Seule Lexi le remarqua .

**-Et bien ... C'est ce que tu voulais donc voilà qui est mieux .** Dit Harry avec un petit sourire hésitant .

**-Ouais , si l'on veut .** fit Hermine en haussant les épaules d'un geste enfantin .

Ils rirent légèrement puis redevinrent sérieux . Harry avait encore eut mal à sa cicatrice et avait fait un cauchemars où Voldemort annonçait qu'ils allaient _l'_avoir . Ils savaient qu'il parlait de la dernière Opalie . Ils parlaient , faisaient des suggestions tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait tout en regardant Harry . Celui-ci le remarqua aussitôt .

**-Qu'est ce que tu as en tête , Mione ?**

**-Oh ,** fit-elle en voyant qu'il lui avait parler ,** je me demandais ce que je pouvais voir dans ton esprit , étant donné que tu es lié avec **_**Lui**_** ...**

**-Ah ... Tu veux essayer d'y entrer ?** fit-il d'une lenteur exagérée .

**-Mmmmh ... Je veux bien essayer . **fit-elle en s'avançant vers son ami .

La rouge et or projeta alors son esprit dans celui de son ami . Ce fut tout d'abord le noir complet puis l'image de Ginny apparut avec de l'amour , de la joie et de la tristesse . De la tristesse ? Il y avait aussi de la haine et deux yeux rouges sang apparurent . Il semblait y avoir une face cachée . Elle alla s'aventurer vers cette partie sombre et eut soudainement froid . Aucun sentiment positif ne se faisait sentir . Hermione eut soudainement terriblement mal à la tête et se retira de la tête de Harry . Celui-ci était recroquevillé et il se tenait la cicatrice avec ses deux mains . La préfète des lions se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui retirer sa douleur . Lexi lui dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire mais Hermione en avait marre que cet immonde serpent fasse souffrir son meilleur ami . Hermione regardait son ami et une petite voix lui parla . Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait que les visages blêmes de ses amis . Elle se concentra sur la petite voix et fit ce qu'elle lui dictait . Hermione prit son collier avec sa main gauche et mit sa droite sur la tête du Survivant . Les trois autres amis la regardaient bizarrement tandis qu'Hermione projeta à nouveau son esprit dans celui de son ami . La douleur revint rapidement dans la tête de la rouge et or . Hermione essaya de la faire partir mais elle devenait de plus en plus forte . Le collier se mit à briller fortement et la douleur s'effaça doucement . Une fois qu'elle fut entièrement partie , Hermione s'écroula sur le canapé aux côtés de Harry .

**-Emmh ... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?** demanda Ron .

Hermione leur expliqua tout ce qu'elle a vu et fait à ses amis . Ils décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller en discuter avec le directeur . Ils allèrent rejoindre le bureau du directeur . Une fois entrer , ils s'installèrent et narrèrent ce qui c'était passé la dernière heure . L'homme à la barbe argenté écouta attentivement le récit puis conclut :

**-Voldemort et Harry sont liés . Voldemort à sentit la présence d'Hermione à travers l'esprit de Harry . Il a essayé de ce manifesté pour voir qui était l'intruse dans son esprit . Mais tu es arrivé à temps pour le repousser . Le plus indulgent serait de ne plus vous projeter dans votre ami , Miss Granger .**

**-Bien , Professeur . Je voulais vous demander quelque chose aussi .**

**-Je vous écoute , Miss .**

**-Et bien , Voldemort et Harry sont lié depuis que le sort de la mort est toucher ce dernier . Mais pourquoi a-t-il essayer de tuer Harry pendant toutes ces années si il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui le tuerait .**

**-Bonne question , Miss . Le fait que Harry est survécu et qui soit lié avec Voldemort à amener à croire que lui seul pourrait le tuer . Bien entendu , j'ai confirmé ces dires pour protéger la véritable vérité . Bref , Voldemort à essayer de tuer Harry dès son plus jeune âge car il a réussit à découvrir que Harry aurait un lien avec toi .**

**-Comment a-t-il fait ?** demanda Harry .

**-Je l'ignore . Autant fut-il que ton pouvoir ait réussit à te protéger de la mort . Le sort à seulement "endormit" ton pouvoir , d'où le fait qu'il se réveil dès à présent .**

**-Et pourquoi le mien est-il apparut en même temps que le sien ?** demanda alors Ron .

**-Il vous est arrivé la même chose .** répondit le directeur .

**-Quoi ? Voldemort m'a aussi lancé le sort de la mort lorsque j'étais bébé ?**

**-Non ,** répondit le directeur amusé ,** vous avez vous aussi faillit mourir étant jeune . Mais vos parents ne m'avaient pas préciser comment . Vous leur demanderez .Vous pouvez vous en aller .  
**

Ils sortirent tous du bureau du directeur afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle . Elle était bondée alors qu'on était dimanche , une première . Les Gryffondors réussirent à s'installer et ne purent s'entendre sous l'énorme brouhaha que faisaient les élèves . Le directeur arriva et le silence se fut . Il se mit à sa place et resta debout pour que les élèves l'entendent :

**-Comme vous le savez , la journée de **_**Gradwinch**_** aura lieu dans dix jours . En ce jour , les cours seront donc supprimés .**

Des murmures de joies s'élevaient de toutes part dans la Grande Salle . Le professeur leva la main pour continuer et le calme revint .

**-La fête qui aura lieu au parc de **_**Fuhilddon**_** sera autorisé seulement pour les élèves de sixième et septième année .**

Des plaintes se firent entendre et un Gryffondor de cinquième année se leva et demanda pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'y aller .

**-Ce lieu sera un endroit protéger mais les dangers peuvent arriver n'importe quand et Poudlard est le lieu le plus sécurisé en ces temps de Guerre . Mais une soirée sera préparée pour ceux qui ne pourront ou ne voudront y aller . Miss Granger , vous viendrez me voir pour l'organisation de cette soirée . Maintenant , je vous souhaite un bon appétit .**

Ron n'attendait que ces mots pour avaler la grosse cuillère qu'il avait en main . Hermione n'avait pas faim . Elle jouait avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette et son autre main tenait sa tête . Elle dessina une fée dans sa purée . Un léger sourire vint sur ses lèvres en repensant à Azélia . Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir . Mais est-ce que Ron ou Harry pouvait l'accompagner ? Ils avaient l'essence d'une fée en chacun d'eux donc ils devraient être acceptés . Elle effaça aussitôt cette pensée de sa tête . Jamais il ne voudraient qu'elle aille dans cette forêt alors elle le ferait sans qu'ils le sachent . Elle dit à ses amis qu'elle les retrouverait se soir et sortit de la Grande Salle . Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur . Elle marcha un bon moment dans les couloirs , parlant quelque fois avec des tableaux . Elle se trouvait à présent seule dans un couloir peu fréquenté mais d'où la vue était magnifique . Elle regardait dehors lorsqu'elle entendit des pas . Plusieurs bruits de pas . Elle ne se retourna même pas . Les pas semblaient s'être arrêtés à deux mètres d'elle . Elle se retourna et fit face à Pansy Parkinson , Théodore Nott , Daphné Greengrass et les deux gros blocs à glace que formaient Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe .

**-Alors Sang-de-Bourbe . Ta bande de nuls t'a abandonnée ? Qui voudraient d'une fille comme toi ?**

Elle pouffa alors toute seule tandis que ses amis affichait un sourire moqueur .

**-Je te retourne la question ! Parce qu'une fille au Q.I de ses pieds et à la tête de pékinois ça n'intéresse pas beaucoup de personne ! ** fit Hermione d'un air hautain .

La verte et argent sortit alors sa baguette et Hermione fit de même . Les quatre autres la sortirent juste après . Ils affichaient tous un sourire cruel .

**-Cinq contre une , ma belle ! Range vite ta baguette car cela pourrait mal finir pour toi !** Fit Nott en s'avançant d'un pas .

Mais Hermione ne la rangea pas et restait calme face à ces serpentards . Elle se permit même de faire un sourire moqueur face à ces Sang-purs trop fiers d'eux . Ils furent légèrement déstabilisés par ce sourire mais ne firent rien paraître .

**-Tu vas le payer .._._ _Stupéfix_**** ! ** fit Parkinson en levant sa baguette .

Hermione se jeta sur le côté et atterrit au sol . Les serpentards rirent du drôle de réflexe de la Gryffondor et Hermione entendit Nott dire "**On va bien s'amuser ...**" . Elle se releva rapidement et les défia du regard .

**-Les Gryffondors sont des suicidaires !** fit Greengrass en faisant un pas en avant .** Tu étais à ta place au sol et à nos pieds .**

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter et rembarra la pauvre blonde qu'était la serpentarde . Furieuse , la verte et argent lui lança un sort qu'Hermione para cette fois-ci avec un _protego_ . Ils lui lancèrent tous des sorts qu'Hermione parait et évitait . Elle était très agile et très douée . Elle décida elle aussi d'attaquer . Elle lança un stupéfix à Parkinson mais Greengrass envoya un _protego_ . A chaque fois qu'Hermione attaquait un Serpentard , un autre parait l'attaque . Hermione décida de passer à la manière forte . Elle fixa Goyle de sa baguette mais elle regarda Parkinson et la fit tombée d'un mouvement de tête que personne ne remarqua . Hermione lui lança une pique et Parkinson allait lancer une autre attaque lorsque le Prince des Serpentards arriva .

**-Granger !** **Dumbledore veut te voir !** fit Draco en s'approchant à grand pas de la rouge et or et en lui empoignant doucement mais fermement le bras .

Les autres Serpentards crurent que leur Prince lui avait fait mal et ils en étaient ravi . Il demanda ensuite ce qu'il c'était passé sans lâcher Hermione . Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Greengrass lui dit qu'ils donnaient une bonne correction à cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe pour être de ce monde . Hermione se demanda si elle rêvait ou bien si elle avait réellement sentit Malefoy se crisper à cette annonce . Elle préféra ne pas y penser .

**-Vous n'avez plus intérêt de lui faire quoi que se soit .** fit Draco d'un ton calme mais tranchant .

Surpris est un euphémisme pour qualifier l'expression des Serpentards . Goyle eut le courage de lui demander pourquoi . Draco eut un petit rire et annonça :

**-Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire du mal à ma ... Sang-de-Bourbe préférée .**

Les Serpentards furent soulagés sauf Parkinson qui affichait une drôle d'expression . Draco tira alors Hermione pour se rendre au bureau du directeur . Mais , dans un couloirs éloigné , Draco plaqua Hermione contre le mur et la toisait furieusement .

**-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?** fit-il à deux doigt de l'étrangler .

**-C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Moi je n'ai rien fait si ce n'est que de me défendre !**

**-Ces gens , là , ils ne faut pas croire qu'ils sont faibles . Bêtes mais pas faible . Ils connaissent plus de sort de magie noire que n'importe quel élève dans cette école ! **

**-Ils n'auraient pas pu m'en jeter un ...**

**-Tu crois ? Vu les paroles de Greengrass , je pense que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne t'en lance un ! **

**-Ils ne me font pas peur ...** murmura Hermione .** Je sais que je ne risque rien .**

**-Bien sur , j'étais là ! Je sais que tu n'as pas peur d'eux et c'est ça le problème . **fit-il en serrant ses mains sur les bras d'Hermione qu'il tenait toujours . **Je ne veux plus que tu te retrouve seule avec eux . Compris ?** fit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione et en adoptant un ton plus calme .

**-B-Bien .** fit celle-ci .** Mais pourquoi leur as-tu dit que seul toi avait le droit de me faire souffrir ?**

**-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il te laisse tranquille à l'avenir mais je n'ai pas très confiance en eux ...**

**-Bon , on va voir le directeur ?**

**-Euh ... En faite , tu dois aller le voir , il l'avait annoncé pendant le repas . J'ai fait ça pour trouver une excuse pour débarquer .**

Hermione rigola face à cette ruse de Serpentards puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur . Dans un couloir bondé , ils croisèrent Ethan qui leur lança un regard tellement noir qu'Hermione eut soudainement froid . Une fois sortit du couloir , elle avait toujours aussi froid et se frotta ses mains . Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'enveloppée et elle remercia son homologue qui lui fit un sourire en retour . Il devait la protéger mais pas être ... comme ça ! Elle haussa les épaules à cette pensée et monta dans le bureau du directeur .

**-Vous m'avez demander ?**

**-Oui , asseyez-vous . **

**-Vous voulez que j'organise la soirée ?**

**-Non , c'était juste pour vous faire venir sans que personnes ne sachent de quoi nous parlons .**

**-Ah .** fit Hermione en se demandant si il n'était pas à Serpentard avant **. Et qu'elle est la raison de ma venue ?**

**-Connaissez-vous la journée de Gradwinch ?**

**-Je ne la connais pas , non .**

**-C'est une journée qui a lieu tout les vingt-trois ans . On fête les grands sorciers de l'histoire et lors de la soirée au parc de **_**Fuhilddon **_**, les descendants de ses familles seront nombreux .**

**-Et quel est le problème ?** demanda d'un ton nerveux Hermione .

**-Votre mère y était en tant que représentante des Opalie et vous en êtes son portrait ...**

Le directeur se tu . Hermione savait que c'était risqué mais elle voulait tellement y aller .

**-Je serais prudente . Je ne me montrerai presque pas et je resterai avec Harry . Je vous en supplie professeur , je veux tellement y aller . En cas de danger , j'ai mes pouvoirs .**

**-Ils ne sont pas assez développés et vous avez du mal à les maîtriser , Miss . Et c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous faire des entraînements particuliers .**

**-Entraînements particuliers ?**

**-Il faut entraîner vos pouvoirs pour qu'ils viennent plus rapidement et pour qu'ils soient plus faciles à maîtriser . Les garçons n'auront bientôt plus besoin de s'entraîner , ils maîtrisent très bien leurs éléments . **

**-Bien ... Et quand mes entraînements commencent-ils ?**

**-Demain , cela vous va ?**

**-Parfait . Mais pourrai-je aller à la fête ?** tenta Hermione avec une moue suppliante .

**-Nous verrons cela ...** fit le directeur avec une pointe de malice dans la voix .

Hermione sortit alors et sursauta lorsque Malefoy lui posa sa main sur son épaule .

**-Ce n'est que moi .** fit Draco en riant . **Il y a le soutient , tu as oublié ?**

Ils se rendirent dans leur salle et commencèrent le cours . Hermione faisait toujours autant d'effort mais sa dernière note en potion l'avait déçue . Elle qui commençait a se sentir à l'aise en Potion . Là , elle était affalé sur la table , plume dans une main et sa tête dans l'autre . Elle réfléchissait . Elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas .

**-Pourquoi l'Ealica ne peut aller dans cette potion ? Ses propriétés sont pourtant ...**

**-Il y a de la poudre de cèdre blanc .** la coupa calmement Malefoy .** Et si tu les mélanges , ça fait boum .** fit-il comme si il expliquait cela à un enfant .

**-Je ne suis pas bête au point de me parler comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans !** fit Hermione en se relevant brusquement .

Il rit puis se rapprocha et lui montra le fameux ingrédients secret . Il alla ensuite chercher le chaudron qu'ils avaient mit de côté .

**-Tu le savais depuis combien de temps ?** demanda soudainement Hermione lorsqu'il fut installé près d'elle .

**-Mardi , on était rentrer de mon premier entraînement et en sortant de la Grande Salle après avoir diner je les ai surpris se disputer sur ce sujet .** fit Draco en comprenant de quoi elle parlait .

**-Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurais été moins bête !**

**-Je voulais voir comment les événements se dérouleraient et en plus tu ne m'aurais pas écouté étant donné que tu étais fâché de mon conflit avec lui . Bon , la potion est finie !** fit-il en se levant .

Il alla chercher une plante qui était dans la salle et la posa sur la table . Il prit une louche et versa plusieurs cuillères de la potion dans la plante . Ils attendirent un instant et la plante se mit à pousser jusqu'à atteindre le plafond .

**-Tu l'as parfaitement réussie .**

**-Tu veux dire qu'on à fait de l'engrais magique ?**

**-Non , **_**tu**_** as fais de l'engrais magique .**

**-Pour faire pousser les plantes il y a Harry donc je ne penses pas avoir besoins de connaître cette potion !**

**-Oh ! Tu traites Potter de "Pousseur de plante" ? Et moi je suis "l'Allume torche" ? **fit Draco d'un air outré

**-Non , toi tu es mon radiateur !** rigola Hermione .

**-Euh ... C'est quoi un radiateur ? **fit-il en retrouvant son sérieux .

**-C'est un objet Moldu que l'on peut régler pour qu'il nous donne de la chaleur pour nous réchauffer . Une cheminée mais en plus efficace .**

Ils rangèrent ensuite le matériel et sortirent de la salle . C'était l'heure de l'entraînement et Draco lui demanda si elle y allait , question au quelle elle y répondit à la négative . Il partit et Hermione voulut se retrouver seule alors elle alla là où elle se sentait bien : la tour d'astronomie .

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il faisait nuit . Elle s'était endormit . Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira . Quelque chose n'allait cependant pas . Elle n'avait pas froid . Elle tourna la tête et sursauta en tombant sur deux yeux gris qui la regardait .

**-Deuxième fois aujourd'hui ...** fit Draco avec amusement .

**-Il faudra arrêter , je frôle la mort à chaque fois .** rigola-t-elle .

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle . Elle comprit d'où venait sa chaleur . Elle lui sourit puis le remercia de l'avoir réchauffer .

**-C'est mon rôle de ratideur .** répondit-il en haussant les épaules .

**-Radiateur . **le corrigea Hermione en lâchant un petit rire .

**-Peu importe . La nature t'a fait un petit présent qui risque de te plaire ...** fit-il d'un air joueur .

Elle ne comprit pas ses paroles et fronça les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre . Il soupira et lui fit un signe de tête en direction du balcon . Elle regarda et cru rêvé . Elle se leva et se précipita sur le balcon . Il neigeait . Il neigeait enfin ! Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle rigola . Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormit mais le parc était recouvert d'une couverture blanche . Draco la rejoignit sous la neige .

**-Combien de temps ai-je dormit ?** lui demanda Hermione en tendant la main pour récupérer des flocons .

**-Je ne sais pas mais il est vingt-et-une heure .**

Elle avait l'air si heureuse en cet instant et elle était sans conteste la seule personne qui se réjouissait à l'idée d'être sous le froid avec le nez gros comme une pêche et les mains paralysées par le froid . Le serpentard pensa qu'il était heureux de ne plus jamais avoir froid .

**-Si seulement on avait pas cours demain ...** pensa Hermione tout haut .

**-Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre cela sortir de ta bouche .** plaisanta Draco .

**-Et pourtant , je raterais bien Potion pour être sous la neige .** fit Hermione en soupirant .** D'ici demain il risque de ne plus en avoir ...**

**-Et bien , allons sous la neige !** s'exclama Draco .

**-Pardon ?** fit Hermione en se retournant vers Draco .** Tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre ?**

**-Qui t'as dit que l'on pouvait descendre ?** fit Draco d'un air énigmatique .

Il siffla et son balais arriva . Il l'enfourcha et regardait Hermione qui avait fait un pas en arrière sur le coups .

**-Je-Je ne monte pas la d-dessus .** fit Hermione en reculant d'un autre pas .

**-Tu es déjà monté dessus , c'est pas si terrible ! Et puis , la neige ne t'attendra pas , tu sais ...** fit Draco d'un air innocent qui n'allait pas du tout avec la situation .

Elle réfléchissa un instant puis s'approcha à pas hésitant de Draco . Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de ce dernier .

**-D'accord ... Mais tu fais attention .**

**-Je volais sur un balais quand toi tu lisais des livres ce qui veut dire que tu ne risques .** raisonna Draco en haussant les épaules .

Hermione enfourcha le balais derrière le blond et il lui fit un "**accroche-toi bien !**" avant de décollé doucement . Hermione encercla le torse de Draco et se força de ne pas regarder en bas . Elle avait enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule du Serpentard et tremblait légèrement .

**-Calme-toi , Granger .** fit-il en tournant sa tête vers elle .** Je t'ai emmené ici pour que tu admire ... la vue !** fit-il en tendant un bras devant lui .

Hermione leva la tête tout en serrant plus fort le torse de Draco et eut le souffle coupé .Tout Poudlard était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige et elle continuait de tomber abondamment . On aurait dit une boule que l'on secoue avec les flocons à l'intérieur . Le voyage dans les airs valait bien son prix .

**-On va atterrir ...** la prévint Draco en enlevant à contre-coeur son regard du visage de la rouge et or .

Il atterrit alors doucement et une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol , Hermione se permit d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau . Elle tourna la tête et vit le lac . Les flocons se posaient sur le lac en un doux clapotis et ils restaient à la surface du lac avant de se désintégrer . Ce spectacle était incroyablement envoutant . Hermione s'approcha du lac et Draco la suivit . Les nuages passèrent et la lune presque pleine apparut . Ses éclats reflétaient les flocons posés sur le lac et le spectacle était encore plus beau ainsi .

**-Merci ...** murmura Hermione .

Le silence revint les englober et chacun était perdu dans leur pensée . Après un long moment , Hermione brisa le silence avec une question que Draco espérait ne jamais entendre :

**-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça le soir d'Haloween ?** demanda-t-elle tout doucement .

Il tourna son visage vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable au visage . Il inspira un grand coup puis ouvrit la bouche ... avant de la refermer . Il n'avait rien à dire . Elle ne devait pas connaître sa faiblesse . Elle lui avait fait découvrir une faiblesse jusqu'alors inconnue chez les Malefoy . Et il la détestait pour cela . Il allait lui envoyer une pique mais se ravisa . Son regard était trop lourd à porter lorsqu'il était baigné de larme qu'elle se forçait à retenir .

**-C'était un pari , c'est ça ? Tu as gagné combien ? Beaucoup pour vouloir touché une Sang-de-Bourbe .** fit-elle amèrement .

**-Pourquoi t'étais-tu laissée embrasser ?** fit-il avec douceur .

**-Je pensais que c'était Ethan ... Mais j'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas lui .**

Après un long moment de silence , il souffla un "non" .

**-Non quoi ?** demanda Hermione .

**-Ce n'étais pas un pari .** fit-il en un autre souffle .

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse . Son visage était fermé mais son intérieur était retourné . Il ne pourrait jamais lui expliqué . Jamais avec des mots . Il eut alors une idée .

**-Entre dans mon esprit .** lui fit-il en se retournant .

**-Pourquoi ?** lui demanda-t-elle .

**-Tu veux savoir alors entre dans mon esprit .** fit-il en faisant un pas vers elle .

Elle leva son regard vers lui et acquiesça après un moment de réflexion . Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra . Son esprit était ouvert , aucune résistance . Elle se vit alors . Une sensation d'être dérangée par quelque chose lui vint ensuite . Cela signifiait que quelque chose de nouveau était apparut en lui et qu'il n'aimait pas ça . Elle sentie alors ce qu'il essayait de supprimé , en vain . C'était l'Amour . Un Amour violent se fit alors sentit avec un sentiment de protection , de douceur , d'admiration . Elle sentait que ce sentiment n'avait rien à faire là mais il aimait le sentir en lui . Elle l'avait fait devenir humain . Son esprit semblait parler pour lui . Il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments le soir d'Haloween . Mais il ne voulait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle le hantait . Il avait accepter aimer cette Née-moldue , cette fille dont ses idéaux veulent se débarrasser . Mais il s'en fichait , elle était meilleure qu'une Sang-pure dans tout les domaines . Et c'était la seule qui avait réussit à avoir son coeur .

Hermione voulait se retirer mais Draco lui prit ses bras et lui dit de continuer .Son esprit lui disait que la haine était le seul moyen de la tenir éloignée de lui mais il n'avait pas réussit .

La rouge et or voulait vraiment se retirer , estimant en avoir vu assez , voir même trop mais Draco resserra ses mains autour de ses bras et lui dit de continuer . Son esprit continuait de tout déballer et lui dit qu'il la détestait . Il la détestait pour avoir introduit se sentiment de faiblesse en lui . L'Amour était une faiblesse , mais qu'elle délicieuse faiblesse ! Il se savait faible de l'aimer autant et il cru devenir fou en entendant ces Serpentards vouloir la torturer . Cette douce chaleur dont il la recouvrait lorsqu'elle avait froid était la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait dans son coeur . C'était la Granger de son coeur et il regrettait tellement tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire .

Hermione voulait à présent sortir . Les émotions et les informations étaient trop intenses pour elle . Elle sortit de son esprit tout en tombant au sol , épuisée et soulagée .

Elle avait la tête baissée et semblait se rendre compte de tout . Draco n'avait pas bougé et la regardait . Elle leva son regard vers lui et , la fatigue la gagnant , elle sombra dans les ténèbres .

Elle se ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard . Elle était toujours dehors mais était allongée sur une robe de sorcier et sous un arbre . Elle se releva tout doucement et vit Draco contre l'arbre , dos à elle qui regardait les flocons danser sur le lac . Il l'entendit bouger alors il se tourna et la première chose qu'il vit étaient ses deux yeux couleur or . Il s'approcha d'elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul . Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui demander comment elle allait .

**-Ça pourrait aller mieux ... Comment se fait-il que ...**

**-Que tu aille mieux ? Je t'ai jeter un sort .**

Hermione préféra ne pas savoir quel était ce sort . C'était un sort de magie noire . Draco ne dit rien et l'aida à se relever , étant tout de même encore faible .

**-Tu ... tiendras le coups pendant le vol ?** fit Draco en prenant son balais .

Hermione acquiesça et se mit derrière lui . Ses mains se firent hésitante en les mettant sur son torse pour se retenir . Il décolla et Hermione se resserra automatiquement contre lui , la peur la gagnant . Elle sentit que le coeur du Vert et argent battait plus vite dans sa poitrine . Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de la tour d'Astronomie et ils regagnèrent tout doucement leur Salle Commune . Il était vingt-trois heures trente .

**- J'en était sur ...** fit la voix d'Ethan lorsque le tableau fut fermé .** Tu sautes déjà sur elle . **

**-Ethan ! Je m'étais endormie dans la tour d'Astronomie et Dumbledore me cherchait . Alors nous y sommes allés . Je te signale que je prépare la soirée de Gradwinch . Et qu'est ce que cela peut-il te faire ?** fit Hermione en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine .

**-Je suis sur qu'il à été plus que content d'être avec toi . Oh , tu n'es pas au courant ? Il a le béguin pour toi . Je ne pensais pas qu'un mec comme lui pouvait avoir du coeur mais ça en revient au même vu qu'il aime qu'une pauvre fille sans coeur !**

Hermione fut choquée des paroles de son ex petit-ami et Draco n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier ces paroles . Il s'approcha d'Ethan menaçant et , le regardant de toute sa hauteur , railla :

**-On est jaloux , Varsiel ? Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux mais tu es toujours fou d'elle . Et cette fille est tout sauf une pauvre fille sans coeur .**

**-Pour l'avoir mon vieux , faut déjà qu'elle t'aime .**

**-J'ai plus de chance que toi qui l'a non seulement tromper mais en plus pas été très gentil avec elle .**

**-Tu n'as pas été très doux avec elle toutes ces années , je me trompe ?**

Les deux garçons dégainèrent leur baguette , prêt à l'attaque .

**-ÇA SUFFIT !** cria Hermione en les séparant .**Vous n'êtes que de pauvres abrutis ! ** fit-elle en partant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte .

Elle s'allongea sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller . Elle allait sombrer quand elle entendit toquer contre sa fenêtre . Un pauvre hibou à moitié gelé avait un parchemin pour elle . Elle le caressa puis prit le parchemin . Le hibou partit aussitôt et Hermione lut le parchemin .

_ Miss Granger , _

_Pour un cas exceptionnel , vos parents viendront demain_

_pour parler des événements récents ._

_ Je vous attends demain dans mon bureau à 17 heures ._

_Cordialement ,_

_Albus Dumbledore ._

Hermione déglutit difficilement à la fin de la lecture . Elle avait oublié ses parents , trop concentrés sur les "événements récents" . Elle soupira puis se glissa dans son lit , espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil .

**...**

**... ...**

**... ... **

**... ... **

**... ...**

**... ...**

**...**

**-Et tu appréhendes ce moment ?** demanda Harry .

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner lorsqu'Hermione débarqua dans la Grande Salle et leur montra la lettre . Qu'allait-elle dire ou faire devant ses parents ? Qu'allait-elle pouvoir leur dire ? Peut-être aurait-il des informations sur son père biologique ... Elle regarda Harry et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre . Elle ne lui répondit pas et , à la place , prit un verre de jus de citrouille . Elle but une longue gorgée puis lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas . Il se levèrent ensuite et sortirent , sous le regard d'un serpentard qui avait observer avec précision le comportement de la préfète des rouges et ors .

**-Draco ?**

**-Quoi , Blaise ?**

**-As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?**

**-Non .** fit le blond en haussant les épaules .

**-Tu vas me dire ce que t'as à la fin ?** s'énerva Blaise qui en avait marre de voir son meilleur amis aussi ... bizarre .

Draco le regarda longuement puis lui fit signe de se lever . Ils sortirent et allèrent pendant les vingt minutes restantes dans la chambre de Draco , lieu le plus sur pour parler . Il verrouilla la porte , lança un sort à la chambre pour qu'aucun son ne surviennent aux oreilles d'un autre . Alors Draco commença son récit devant un Blaise qui faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsque lui , Draco Malefoy , Prince des Serpentards et fils de mangemort lui avait dit "**J'aime Hermione Granger** ." Il se doutait de bien que cette Gryffondor ne laissait pas Draco indifférent . Une fois qu'il eut tout finit de raconter , Blaise ouvrit la bouche puis la referma . Draco attendait une réaction de son ami , n'importe laquelle mais au moins un mot .

**-On va être en retard .**

Ce fut les seules paroles de son meilleur ami . Alors ils sortirent de la pièce et se rendirent au sous-sol . Chacun prirent place et le cours allait commencer .Hermione prit sa place habituelle , à côté de Davids , en face de Potter et Weasley . Le professeur ordonna le silence et rendit les copies . Draco en avait que faire des commentaires absurdes du professeur de Potion . De sa place , il avait une parfaite vue sur Hermione et il la dévorait des yeux . Blaise le remarqua et le sentiment qu'il ressentit fut du soulagement . Il fut soulagé que son ami est un coeur et il en fut fier . Draco regarda rapidement sa copie et vit l'habituelle rond formant la note parfaite de O puis il reporta toute son attention sur la Gryffondor . Comme d'habitude , sa copie était la dernière rendue . Elle eut une note moyenne mais correcte . Draco fut soulagé de cette note car il était sur qu'elle devra continuer encore les soutient , voulant toujours une note parfaite .

**-Pour cette potion , vous n'avez qu'a aller chercher dans le livre page trente-deux . Les ingrédients sont à votre disposition au fond de la salle .**

Alors les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients de la potion . Draco sourit en voyant le nom de la Potion . Ils l'avaient faite avec Hermione et elle avait même faillit faire exploser la classe . Il espérait qu'elle se souvienne qu'il y avait un piège pour le mélange des poudres . Il alla prendre les ingrédients et percuta contre quelqu'un . Potter . Ils se lancèrent un regard de haine et allèrent dire quelque chose mais Hermione arriva .

**-Tu as prit le mauvais pot Harry .**

Dès qu'elle lui parla , Draco prit un dernier ingrédient et se rendit à sa place . Il fit sa Potion tout en jetant quelque fois des coups à la Rouge et Or qui ne voulait sortit de sa tête . Une fois que sa potion fut finit , il rangea et attendit la sonnerie . Hermione mit le dernier ingrédient et vit la couleur violette qui signifiait que la potion était réussie . Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Malefoy . Elle lui fit un sourire complice et alla rendre sa Potion réussie au professeur . Elle rangea aussi son matériel et attendit . Elle dessinait dans son carnet . En dessinant , elle remarqua qu'une phrase apparue en haut de la page :

_L'art se forme à partir de l'âme_

_L'âme est elle-même une sorte d'art_

_L'art ne remplacera jamais l'âme_

_L'âme s'exprime grâce à son art _

Elle eut le souffle coupé . Ce n'était pas la première fois que de si beau vers apparaissaient mais à chaque fois la surprise la prenait de bien haut . Elle ferma son carnet , se leva et la sonnerie retentit .

La journée passa assez rapidement et Hermione stressait en pensant à la future rencontre avec ses parents "adoptifs" . Elle allait enfin réellement savoir . Elle tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Gryffondors , sous le regard amusé de Ron qui s'amusait à calculer le nombre d'aller-retour de son amie . L'horloge sonna dix-sept heures . Hermione inspira un long coups puis les salua .

**-Vingt-sept !** fit alors Ron .

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal . Il fallait qu'elle arrête de stresser . Elle inspira un bon coup puis dit le mot de passe . La gargouille la laissa passer et elle monta les escaliers lentement . Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et écouta les murmures étouffés qu'elle entendait .

**-**_**... réagir ? **_fit une voix de femme .

_**-Ne ... pas . Elle ... compréhensive ... bonne ... remercier . **_Lui répondit une voix d'homme .

_**-Elle reste ... aime ... élevés ainsi .**_ fit la voix sage de Dumbledore .

Hermione se décida de toquer et entra lorsqu'on lui autorisa . Ses "parents" étaient là . Elle leur dit Bonjour et s'installa sur le dernier siège libre . Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots sur la santé , l'école et le travail . Tout allait bien . Hermione leur demanda alors de commencer leur récit .

**-Ta mère est stérile .** lui fit son père .** Nous voulions tant un bébé ... Alors nous avons parcourut des centres d'adoptions , étions sur toutes les listes de parents volontaires . Nous voulions un enfant qui ait quelques ressemblances avec nous , il fallait donc rencontrer les parents. C'était vraiment long , personne ne nous satisfaisait . Un jour , un homme nous contacta . Cet homme , c'est Mr Dumbledore . Il nous expliqua alors qu'il connaissait une femme qui était brune comme ta mère , qui avait les yeux chocolats comme les miens et qui était très sainte d'esprit . Et il était sur que le bébé aurait le portrait craché de sa vrai mère . Nous rencontrâmes alors cette jeune fille . Son nom était Alweena Opalie .**

**-V-Vous ... L'avez rencontré !**

**-Il le fallait bien . Ton directeur ne sais pas trompé : tu en est son portrait craché , maintenant que je m'en rend compte ... Enfin bref . Nous parlâmes beaucoup , apprenant les uns sur les autres . Nous avions été au courant du monde magique . Il était donc convenu que notre enfant serait magique . Ce n'était qu'un détail pour nous car nous savons qu'en cette femme portait notre bébé , celui qui nous comblerait . Et nous ne nous étions pas trompé ... Nous devons tout à cette femme . Paix à son âme .**

**-Vous savez tout , maintenant .** fit Dumbledore .** Avez-vous des questions ?**

**-Oui ... Qui à choisit mon prénom ?**

**-C'est elle , mon coeur .** fit la "mère" d'Hermione .**Il était convenut que tu t'appelles ainsi . Mais elle t'a aussi donné un troisième prénom que nous n'avons jamais sut .**

**-Le connaissez-vous , Professeur ?** demanda Hermione .

**-J'ai toujours sut que les Opalie avaient un troisième prénom mais il sont marqués dans votre arbre généalogique , le vrai , qui reste n'a jamais été trouvé depuis la mort d'Alweena. Donc le tient est inconnu . Elle s'appelait Alweena Jazmine Grace Opalie .**

Hermione acquiesça et demanda comment la vie va se dérouler après . Si elle allait retourné vivre chez ses parents ou bien autre part . Le directeur lui répondit qu'ils avaient le temps d'en discuter mais qu'elle n'irait pas dans le monde moldu pendant les vacances . Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien puis les "parents" devaient partir . Ils prirent celle qui à été pendant dix-sept ans leur fille dans leurs bras puis partir en compagnie du professeur McGonagal . Le professeur se leva alors et fit apparaître une porte sur le mur de son bureau . Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux puis il lui demanda de la suivre . Ils entrèrent dans la mystérieuse salle et Hermione se demandait pourquoi le professeur avait cette pièce . La pièce était plutôt sombre . De faibles et belles lumières éclairaient l'endroit ça et là . C'était une grande pièce vide .

**-C'est une pièce que j'ai aménagé il y a longtemps , pour des ... entraînements de ce genre .**

**-Vous avez entraîné ma mère ?**

**-Un peu ... Je dois te prévenir qu'a partir de demain , se sera un professeur qui t'entraînera .**

**-Bien . Par quoi je commence ?** fit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle .

**- On va voir où tu en es en Télékinésie .**

Il fit alors apparaître une balle grosse comme une balle de tennis moldue . Elle l'a fit lévité et bougé . Elle la lança aussi sur le mur avec une grande puissance . Cette balle grossit et fut aussi grosse et pesante qu'une boule de Bowling moldue . Ce fut plus dur mais elle réussit tout de même à le faire . Ce fut vraiment plus difficile lorsque la balle devint au moins quatre fois plus grosse . Elle réussit à la faire léviter à deux mètres au dessus du sol et a la jeté faiblement contre le mur . La balle se souleva d'à peine dix centimètres lorsque la balle fit trois mètres de diamètre .

**-C'est plutôt bien pour un début , Miss . Voyons à présent pour les sorts .**

**-Les sorts ?**

**-Dois-je vous rappelez que vous êtes une Louesse ?** fit Dumbledore avec amusement .

Hermione acquiesça et commença avec un sort qu'elle avait déjà fait . Elle pensa très fort à "_**accio**_" et la balle qui flottait dans les airs atterrie dans sa main . Elle fit ensuite un "_**lumos**_" et la pièce s'éclaira plus fortement .

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à vingt heures . Elle essayait des sorts et y arrivait parfois . Elle était épuisée à la fin . Elle alla prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller diner . Elle sortit de sa chambre à vingt heures vingt et pensa à la superstition moldue :"_20h20 , quelqu'un pense à moi_" . Elle descendit trois marche et s'arrêta en voyant Draco qui était sur le canapé et qui venait de se lever . Elle descendit lentement les marches et il s'approcha d'elle .

**-Granger .**

**-Malefoy .**

Hermione ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ou dire . Tout lui échappait aujourd'hui . Elle regardait ses chaussures et leva son regard pour croiser celui du Serpentard qui la regardait .

**-Pour hier ...** commença le Serpentard .

**-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser . Tu ... Je ... Je ne te considère plus vraiment comme un ennemi depuis ... depuis qu'on fait le soutient mais ... Je ... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire .**

**-Tu ne me détestes pas ?** Demanda faiblement Malefoy .

**-Non , je ne te déteste pas . Mais je ... je ne pense pas ressentir ce que tu ressens envers moi . Je suis déjà entrée dans l'esprit des gens pour me tester , sans qu'ils le sachent ... Mais c'était si intense avec toi ... Je ... Tu ... On peut devenir ami ? **demanda Hermione en tendant la main vers lui .

Draco regarda la main qu'elle lui tendait et la lui prit .

**-D'accord .** fit-il .**Mais sache que ce n'est pas de ... **_**l'amitié**_** que je ressens pour toi .**

**-Les deux ne sont pas si éloignés . Je suis heureuse que tu es un sentiment humain . Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais ...**

**-Oui , moi aussi je ne savais pas que j'avais un coeur .** la coupa-t-il .

Il lâcha sa main puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie . Elle sortie et il rejoignit sa chambre , pensant encore à cet échange . Un hibou le sortit de ses pensées et il prit le parchemin . Il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était que McGonagal .

_ ,_

_Dites à vos homologues que vous devrez reprendre vos rondes dès ce soir ._

_Malgré vos "activités" , vous avez toujours vos devoirs de préfet-en-chef à accomplir ._

_Heureusement que nous avions nos simples préfets pour vous remplacer , mais maintenant_

_je serai moins indulgente ._

_Ceci est un avertissement pour tout les préfets-en-chefs ._

_McGonagal ._

C'est vrai qu'en ce moment , ils avaient oubliés les rondes ... Il haussa les épaules et prit un livre en attendant 21h . Mais la lecture attendra car une autre missive l'attendait . Il alla prendre la lettre et reconnut le sceau des Malefoy . Il déglutit et ouvrit la lettre .

_ Draco ,_

_Je veux que tu protège cette fille dont je t'ai parlé ._

_Aucun mal ne doit lui arriver sinon tu le paieras ._

_Tu viendras passer les vacances au manoir ._

_L.M_

C'était la meilleur ! Non seulement il devait protéger Granger , pas que cela ne le déplaise , mais il devait en plus protéger Davids ! Qu'avait donc cette fille pour que son père s'intéresse ainsi à elle ? Elle devait pas être nette , c'est ça ... Elle devait faire partit des mages noirs ou du moins sa famille ! Il médita dessus jusqu'à 21h . Il sortit et vit seulement Ombrage assit sur le canapé . Elle leva la tête vers lui et la rebaissa .

**-On doit allez faire notre ronde . Où sont Granger et Varsiel ?**

Elle se leva et haussa les épaules . Au même moment , Varsiel ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune .

**-Parfait ! J'ai reçut une lettre de McGonagal . On a eut un "**_**avertissement**_**" . On doit faire nos ronde , les préfets en ont marre .**

**-Bien . C'est quoi les groupes ?** fit Ethan en descendant et en regardant Hermione .

Là , il y eut un long silence . Draco allait répondre mais Hermione fut plus rapide .

**-Moi et Malefoy on fait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards . Vous deux , vous faites vos maison . Et se sont des rondes et pas des moments ... intimes !** fit Hermione en regardant les deux concernés .

Ils furent tous stupéfait et écoutèrent la Rouge et Or . Ils sortirent et chacun allèrent de son côté .

**-Je ne voulais pas être avec l'un d'eux . Victoria pourrait m'attaquer par derrière et Ethan ... J'ai pas envie de le voir .Sur les trois , tu es la personne que j'apprécie le plus .** fit-elle en répondant à la question silencieuse de Draco .

Il ne dit rien et continua de marcher . Elle ne le détestait pas , c'était une bonne chose . Il la regardait du coin de l'œil , marcher à ses côtés, elle semblait réfléchir . Il avait déjà plus de chance avec elle qu'avant . Elle l'aime bien , c'est mieux que si elle le détestait .

**-Qu'est ce que ...** fit Hermione en regardant vers le sol .

Draco suivit son regard et vit une ombre au sol . Ils se précipitèrent pour voir ce que c'était et Hermione étouffa un sanglots à la vue de cette personne . Dennis Crivey était inconscient , au sol et du sang tachait ses manches et un mot était graver dans sa chair . _Mudblood_ . Sang-de-Bourbe . Les deux préfets s'échangèrent un regard puis Hermione fit léviter le petit corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mrs Pomfresh y était encore . Dès qu'elle vit le corps en lévitation , l'infirmière fit un bon et rejoignit les deux élèves qui avaient posé le corps meurtri sur le lit .

**-Que s'est-il passé ? ** fit Pomfresh en vérifiant le pouls de l'élève .

**-Nous l'ignorons , nous l'avons trouvé dans le couloir comme cela !** fit Hermione qui paniquait en voyant le visage plus pâle que la mort du petit Crivey .

**-Allez prévenir Dumbledore et McGonagal , dites leur que c'est une urgence !** fit Pomfresh en les faisant sortir rapidement .

Les deux élèves se hâtèrent et trouvèrent rapidement les professeurs . Les quatre personnes se dépêchèrent pour rejoindre rapidement l'infirmerie .

**-Merlin ...** fit McGonagal en voyant le petit Gryffondor inconscient .

Dumbledore resta silencieux et rejoignit le lit du rouge et or en attendant le diagnostic de l'infirmière . Celle-ci arriva avec un visage grave et annonça :

**-Il... Il à reçu plusieurs **_**doloris**_** ainsi qu'un sort de magie noire encore inconnu . Regardez son bras droit .**

Sur les plaies de la gravure , du sang noir apparaissait . Hermione eut alors un hoquet de frayeur et de dégout devant ce spectacle et Draco lui mit une main sur son dos pour la soutenir . Le directeur prit délicatement le bras du petit et l'examina . Le noir apparaissait lentement .

**-Il risque de mourire d'ici deux jours .** annonça Dumbledore .** Pourrait-il y avoir un remède ?**

**-Il n'y en a pas .** fit alors Draco et tout le monde le regarda .** Je connais se sort de torture ... Il ronge de l'intérieur , provoque de longues heures d'agonies avant la mort ...** finit-il en baissant la tête .

Hermione ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglot . Pauvre petit Dennis ! Mais une idée venait d'apparaître dans un coin de sa tête . Elle regarda Dumbledore qui semblait avoir deviné ce à quoi elle avait pensé .

**-C'est dangereux , Miss .** lui fit-il .

Les personnes présentes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le professeur avait dit ceci à Hermione . Elle secoua la tête et lui répondit que c'est peut-être le seul moyen de lui venir en aide .

**-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?** demanda McGonagal .

**-Je vous expliquerai tout , Minerva . Nous verrons cela demain ,Miss . Allez vous reposez maintenant . Nous chercherons les responsables et ils auront une sanction ...**

**-Monsieur !** le coupa brusquement Pomfresh .** Il y avait un mot dans sa poche .**

Dumbledore le lut et fonça ses vieux sourcils . Hermione le prit et le lut avec Draco .

_ Les Sang-de-Bourbes sont des déchets !_

_ Notre devoir est de les exterminés de la surface _

_du monde magique !_

_Gare à vous , Sang-de-Bourbes : _

_votre heure à sonné !_

* * *

_***Mudblood = Sang-de-Bourbe en anglais . Et le titre c'est plus pour la fin du chapitre .  
**_

_**Alooors ?**_

_**Y en a qui veulent me tuer ? Je voulais que Draco exprime ses sentiments d'une manière originale .**_

_** Et il les lui a exprimé au bon moment , parole d'auteur ;) !**_

_**Je ne voulais pas que les deux filent tout de suite le parfait amour .Il va se passer des trucs , avant !  
**_

_**J'ai toujours aimé dans une fic quand Hermione n'acceptait pas immédiatement l'amour de Draco .**_

_**Enfin bref , vous connaissez la chanson : Coup de gueule , coup de kiff , j'aime , j'aime pas ... REVIEW !**_

_**Review Please :$  
**_


	17. Ch17 : Y a t il un antidote , Malefoy ?

**_Hellooow les amiiis !_**

**_J'ai de l'avance , oui ! _**

**_Pourtant l'inspiration me manquait un peu ..._**

**_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'espère aussi avoir des reviews ..._**

**_Merci aux reviewer et aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire ._**

Encore une fois , désolé pour les erreurs de grammaires et d'orthographe mais dans le feu de l'action , on ne fait pas attention à ce qu'on écrit , nous autres auteurs .

**_Bonne Lecture  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Y a-t-il un antidote , Malefoy ?**

Draco et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard inquiet . Ils regardèrent ensuite le directeur qui demanda au Professeur de Métamorphose de le suivre et ordonna aux deux élèves de rejoindre leur Salle Commune . Ils sortirent en silence , encore entrain de penser à cette lettre .

**-C'est eux , hein ?** demanda alors Hermione .

**-Il y a de grandes chances , oui . Cela peut être aussi n'importe quel autre Serpentard .**

**-Pauvre Dennis ! Si seulement on était arrivé avant ...**

**-Non , Granger , ne dis pas ça . Ce n'est pas de notre faute et il a très bien pu être attaqué il y a deux heures .**

Hermione ne répondit pas et ils entrèrent en silence dans la Salle Commune . La rouge et or alla s'asseoir sur son canapé et regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée . Elle était sur qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose , mais quoi ? Les fées n'ont pas un sort de guérisons ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Elle pouvait tout de même essayer de faire ce qu'elle avait fait avec Harry . Mais cela pouvait-il marcher ? Elle secoua sa tête et ferma ses yeux quelques instants . Elle sursauta lorsque le tableau claqua . Elle se retourna et vit Ethan accompagné de Victoria entrer .

**-Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé ? Parce que McGonagal elle nous a ordonné de nous rendre ici et elle avait l'air vraiment nerveuse .** fit Ethan en croisant les bras .

Hermione tourna alors la tête et vit que le Serpentard était sur son canapé . Elle l'avait oublié .

**-On a trouvé le corps d'un petit Gryffondor inconscient , avec marquer dans la chair "**_**Mudblood**_**" .** fit Calmement Draco .

Ethan ouvrit grand ses yeux et regarda Hermione qui avait les yeux brillant . Il aurait tellement aimé , en cet instant , la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher . Victoria semblait surprise mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir choquée . Elle monta tranquillement dans sa chambre et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face au comportement de cette ... de cette peste ! Ethan s'assit sur son canapé et le silence les engloba pendant un moment . Un long moment . Ethan décida de le briser :

**-Il faut que Hermione soit tout le temps accompagné de l'un de nous quatre .**

Draco acquiesça puis ils regardèrent Hermione . Elle les regarda et hocha de la tête . Elle se leva et rejoignit ensuite sa chambre . Elle avait été complètement chamboulée . Ces Serpentards allaient surement essayer de s'en prendre à elle . Malgré son pouvoir , elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait battre dix Serpentards l'entourant . Elle se coucha avec en tête l'image du petit Dennis la prenant joyeusement en photo . Elle se rappelait de la fois où , accompagné de son frère Colin , il voulait la prendre en photo et qu'elle avait refuser . Il lui avait alors dit qu'elle était très jolie et que ne pas la prendre en photo serait dommage . Elle le laissa faire , touchée par ses paroles . Une larme coula alors le long de la joue de la préfète qui n'arrivait pas à trouver son sommeil . Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à le sauvé . Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et à trouver une position confortable . Elle regarda l'heure et soupira . Minuit . Elle se releva et regarda par la fenêtre . C'était la pleine lune se soir . Hermione eut une pensée pour son professeur de DFCM . Elle se leva et alla se mouiller le visage . Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et se dévisageait . Le visage d'Alweena . Le visage d'Elena . Le visage d'Aurelinda . Le visage de Coral . Le visage de Loretta . Elle trouvait cela vraiment étrange . Elle se lava les main et se les essuya .Elle releva les yeux vers le miroir et au lieu de voir ses yeux qui étaient à présent doré , elle vit des yeux noirs . Elle sursauta et poussa un cri . Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et elle entendit quelqu'un se précipité vers elle .

**-Ca va , Granger ?** fit le Serpentardd en posant une main sur son dos .

**-Mes yeux ...** murmura-t-elle .

**-Tes yeux ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

Elle releva son regard vers Draco et attendit une réaction . Mais rien . Il lui lançait un regard interrogateur puis lui dit :

**-Tes yeux n'ont rien , Granger . Si ce n'est que tu les avaient couleur chocolat avant . **

Elle leva sa tête et regarda ses yeux dans le miroir . Ils étaient normaux . Elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveaux . Dorés .

**-Je ... J'ai du rêver ... J'ai cru les voir noir ...**

**-Tu es fatiguée et sous le choc . Le mieux est d'aller te reposer .**

**-Non ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée et je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir .** **Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être seule ...**

Draco ne répondit rien et ils allèrent dans la salle commune . Hermione s'assit sur son canapé et Draco en fit de même . Elle avait l'air si fragile . On avait l'impression que tout le poids du monde reposait sur ses frêles épaules . Elle soupira puis tourna la tête vers lui .

**-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le sauver ?** murmura-t-elle .

Le Vert et argent secoua sa tête à la négative . Elle soupira à nouveau et lui demanda quel était ce sort .

**-C'est un sort de torture qui est plutôt compliqué . C'est même étonnant qu'un élève ait réussit à la faire . C'est l'un des sorts préférés des partisans du mal avec le _Doloris_ . Il amène une mort longue et atroce . Le sang devient noir et les yeux rouges sang . Il est souvent utilisés contre les Sang-de ... les nés-moldus .**

Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas une , Hermione ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses personnes uniquement car leurs parents sont moldus . Le problème c'est que personne ne savait qui elle était et qu'elle était donc en danger . Elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser son pouvoir en publique face à ses mangemorts .

**-Tes parents peuvent-ils connaître un antidote contre ce sort ?**

**-Je l'ignore ... Mais je doute . Si un sort est efficace et nuisible , ils ne chercheront pas à trouver d'antidote .**

Une larme coula alors sur la joue d'Hermione . Draco voulut se baffer pour cette réponse pitoyable qu'il lui a donné . Il fallait qu'il se rattrape .

**-Je leur enverrai quand même une lettre demain .**

Hermione le remercia avec un sourire . Elle regarda ensuite le feu et s'endormit peu de temps après . Draco attendit vingt minute avant d'aller la poser dans son lit . Il n'avait pas sa baguette donc la seule solution était de la portée sinon elle serait toute courbaturée le lendemain en dormant ici . Il mit un bras sous ses genoux et un autre sous son dos et la souleva . Elle ne pesait pas très lourd . Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa sur le lit . Il la couvrit et la regarda dormir . Elle avait l'air si paisible . Il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura :

**-Tout ce que tu voudras , Jolie Fée-Mione ...**

Il se leva et ferma la porte tout doucement . Il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu et se dirigea vers sa porte . Il décida d'envoyer une lettre demain . Il enleva ses vêtements et rejoignis les bras de Morphée .

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Que fait le Maître ?** demanda notre homme à l'un de ses "compagnons" .

**-Il essaye d'entrer dans _Son_ esprit . Cela fait une demi-heure qu'Il essait .**

**-A-t-Il réussit ?** s'inquiéta notre homme .

**-Pas encore .**

Notre homme acquiesça et attendit que le "Maître" sorte de sa pièce . Il espérait que cet immonde créature ne réussira pas à entrer dans l'âme la plus pure qui puisse exister ... Il fut tiré de ses songes par un Mangemort envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour les appelés . Il se rendit donc dans cette pièce et s'installa à sa chaise habituelle . Tout le monde était présent , le "Maître" se retourna et affichait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire .

**-Mes chers fidèles ...** fit sa voix perçante .**Vos enfants accomplissent leur mission . Un Sang-de-Bourbe sera mort d'ici demain. Et d'autres rejoindront l'autre monde très rapidement . Ces ignobles choses ne méritent pas la vie .**

Beaucoup de Mangemorts acquiescèrent avec des sourires cruels . L'être aux yeux rouges continuait de déballer des choses que notre homme n'écoutait guère , voulant rejoindre son lit rapidement .

**-Comme vous le savez tous , une Opalie vit à Poudlard .** fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air grave .

Notre homme releva enfin les yeux et écouta attentivement ce que "son Maître" avait à dire à son sujet .

**-Celle-ci possède une partie de mon pouvoir et il me la faut . Et alors , je serais invincible ... Mais en attendant , j'ai essayé , grâce à cette partie , d'entrer dans son esprit . Autant dire que son esprit est inviolable . J'avais beau essayer , je n'y arrivait pas . Le plus étonnant est la puissance qui m'a alors repoussé lorsque j'ai réussit à "toucher" ma partie . Cela n'a duré qu'une seconde mais c'était fort . Plus fort que la lumière que nous avions vu lors du tournant du Karma . Il faut l'avoir , et vite . Lucius , ton fils ne l'a-t-il recherché ?**

**-Il l'a cherche , mon maître . Mais il se trouve que leur directeur l'ait bien protégée . Il va falloir du temps .**

**-Je n'aime pas attendre, Lucius ... Qu'il fasse vite . Je suis sur que ce Potter la protège . Je l'avais sentit , il y a des années , qu'il allait être lié à elle d'une quelconque façon mais je ne sais pas laquelle ... Nous le découvrirons bien vite . Nous devons donc l'attraper et le faire parler ... Avant de le tuer .**

Les mangemorts sortirent dès que leur Maître leur ordonna et notre homme put enfin rejoindre son lit , en espérant que son fils Draco soit près de _cette fille _...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Il ne restait que dix minutes à Draco avant le début de son premier cours . Hermione était aller voir le petit Creevey et il ne l'avait toujours pas croisé . La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour dans l'école . Bien sur , les Serpentards ont été les premiers accusés . Mais ils se disaient innocent et Rogue à interdit à quiconque de les menacé et qu'ils n'y étaient en rien concernés dans cette histoire . Le Vert et argent avait croisé le frère du petit Creevey . Il avait l'air vraiment mal , lui qui est pourtant d'une humeur si joyeuse avant . Il n'avait pas vu la préfète des lions ni ses amis . Ils devaient sans doute tenir compagnie au petit mourant . Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible mais il allait tout de même envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour Hermione . "_Rien n'est encore perdu_" comme elle disait . Il s'installa sur son bureau et commença à écrire sa lettre . Il écrivit le premier mot mais ne savait pas quoi mettre . Et si cela était prémédité par les sbires du Mage noir ? Que ferait son père si il apprenait qu'il voulait aidé un Né-moldu ? Que ferait son père si il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une Née-moldue . Rien que "aimer" devait entraîner de graves sanctions et punitions ... Il fallait qu'il trouve vite quelque chose ...

_ Père ,_

_Je vous écrit car une personne chère aux yeux de_

_cette fameuse fille à été blessé . Des idiots de Serpentards lui ont_

_lancé un sortilège de magie noire très puissant alors que c'est un_

_Sang-pur . Je vous dit cela car elle se sent vraiment mal et_

_les choses risquent de mal tournés pour elle ._

_C'est le sortilège du Sang noir ._

_Vous connaissez la formule pour torturer une personne mais_

_y a-t-il un antidote ?_

_D.M  
_

Il sembla satisfait de sa lettre . Il ne savait pourquoi cette fille , qui était Davids , importait tant à son père . Il cacheta la lettre et l'envoya . Il dut se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de divination en commun avec les Poufsouffles . En cours , les Serpentards se faisaient accusés et insultés mais ceux-ci répliquaient rapidement .

**...**

**-Pauvre Dennis .**

Le groupe de Gryffondors sortit de l'infirmerie où ils étaient venus pour vérifier l'état du petit Gryffondor . Cela avait empiré . Ils avaient même vu des tâches noires sur les bandages recouvrant les bras du petit . Il semblait souffrir aussi malgré qu'il était inconscient . Hermione leur avait expliqué qu'elle l'avait trouvé et que Dumbledore lui donnait deux jours à vivre encore . Elle leur avait parler de son plan aussi mais ses amis lui ont carrément interdit d'essayer car ils jugeaient cela trop dangereux . Les Gryffondors rejoignirent en silence leur salle de classe . Tout les Gryffondors étaient silencieux . Les Nés-Moldus avaient très peur . Hermione en avait marre . En plus de la guerre , de ses nouveaux pouvoirs , de ses problèmes de famille et intimes , les "Mangemorts en herbe" tuaient à l'intérieur de l'école . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas passer des test ou quelque chose du genre pour savoir si c'était , ou non , les Serpentards . Mais la lionne savait que c'étaient eux . Certains dans d'autres maisons n'appréciaient pas non plus les Nés-moldus mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça . Seuls les Serpentards étaient vils , cruels et sans coeur . Sauf quelques exceptions ... Une idée lui vint alors en tête . Elle releva soudainement la tête en plein contrôle de sortilège . Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle . Elle rougit puis retourna dans sa copies qu'elle finit rapidement .

Midi avait sonné . La tension se faisait sentir . Hermione était encadrée par Harry et Ron et ils étaient accompagnés de Lexi et Ginny . Autant dire qu'elle était bien protéger . Tout le monde lançait des regards nerveux ou haineux autour d'eux . Hermione s'arrêta ce qui fit s'arrêter tout le groupe qui la regardait sans rien dire . Elle vida alors sa tête et se concentra sur les ondes qui l'entouraient . Il y en avait trop pour distinguer une personne . Elle se résigna lorsqu'elle sentit une onde de peur non-loin d'elle . Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette onde et vit une petite qui semblait être de première année de Gryffondor , seule , qui regardait tout le monde avec un visage où la peur régnait . Hermione se dirigea vers cette petite . Tous la suivirent . Elle se retourna et leur demanda de rester ici et de surveiller les alentours . Elle alla seule voir la petite Gryffondor . Lorsque la préfète s'approcha , la petite eut un geste de recul et soupira de soulagement en voyant la jolie préfète de sa maison .

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** lui demanda doucement Hermione en se baissant pour être à sa taille .

**-J'ai peur .** fit la petite fille d'une voix tremblante .

**-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur , tu es une courageuse Gryffondor !** fit gentillement Hermione en lui touchant ses jolies nattes brunes .** Mais pourquoi as-tu peur ?**

**-Et bien ... Je suis une Née-moldue et ... et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis . Je suis souvent seule et les ... les méchants pourront vite me trouver .** fit les petites avec des yeux larmoyant .

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite , je suis là moi . Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**-Noémie Dubois .**

**-Je suis Hermione Granger .**

**-Je le sais .** sourit la jeune fille .

**-Vu ton nom, tu as des origines française , je me trompes? **, Fit Hermione . La petie fille acquiesça et Hermione continua :** Moi aussi j'ai des origines françaises . Aller , tu vas venir avec mes amis et moi , nous allons rester avec toi !** Fit Hermione en se relevant .

La petite la remercia puis ramassa son sac . Elles se retournèrent mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant qui étaient devant elles . Parkinson et sa bande .

**-Comme c'est touchant . Deux Sang-de-Bourbes réunit . J'en ai presque les larme aux yeux ... de dégout .**

**-Je sais que c'est vous ...** fit Hermione entre ses dents .

**-Tututututu , Granger . Pas de ça avec nous . Un conseil , fait attention à toi .**

Au même moment , Harry et les autres arrivèrent et encadrèrent Hermione et Noémie . Hermione leva un sourcil en direction des Serpentards .

**-Tu disais ?** fit Hermione d'une manière hautaine .

Les Gryffondors s'éloignèrent et Hermione leur présenta Noémie et leur expliqua tout . Ils lui sourirent puis ils allèrent déjeuner . La petite nouvelle s'installa entre Hermione et Harry . Elle regardait Harry avec admiration . C'était le "Survivant" , après tout . Ils mangèrent en silence . La tension se faisait vraiment sentir dans la Grande Salle . Des accusations se faisaient au Serpentards , ces derniers répliquaient . Harry fronça les sourcils puis chuchota à ses amis :

**-Je suis sûr que Malefoy est celui qui a tout organisé ...**

**-Impossible !** fit un peu trop fortement Hermione .**Il ... Il était avec moi lorsqu'on a trouvé le corps de Dennis et puis, vu qu'il contrôle "vous-savez-quoi" , il ne pourrait pas nous planter un couteau dans le dos .**

**- Peut-être que si . Et il à très bien pu tout faire avant .**

Cela n'était pas venu en tête à Hermione . Ils avaient trouvés le corps ensemble mais il aurait très bien pu le faire avant . Elle était entrer dans son esprit la veille de l'attaque donc rien ne prouve qu'il n'avait rien fait , enfaite ... Malgré la sureté qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal , il pouvait toujours s'en prendre à d'autre . Elle leva son regard vers lui et le vit regarder dans le vide , en face de lui .

**-Tueurs ! ** Cria alors un Serdaigle en se levant .

**-Vous mérités pas de vivre ! ** fit un de ses compagnons .

**-Allez en enfer !** cria une fille des aigles .

**-Pas si tu m'accompagne !** cria une Serpentarde .

Un vacarme se fit alors entendre dans la Grande Salle . Le directeur n'était pas là et les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de les calmer , en vain . Hermione sentait que sa tête allait explosé sous tout se bruit . Elle regarda un verre en face d'elle qui s'éclata aussitôt . Partout où son regard se posait , les objets éclataient . Elle regarda par dessus la table des serdaigles et la nourriture ainsi que les verres éclatèrent et volèrent dans tout les coin . Beaucoup de personne avaient remarqué se drôle de phénomène et le bruit commençait à s'effacer . Mais Hermione avait toujours aussi mal . Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front et elle l'essuya . Elle ferma longuement les yeux mais cela n'empêcha pas toutes les tables de se faire vider et à tout les objets de se faire exploser et envoyer contre les murs . Tout le monde regardait sa table et essayait tant bien que mal de faire cesser se boucan . Hermione eut alors l'instinct de mettre sa main sur son collier . Tout s'arrêta aussitôt . Un silence religieux régnait dans la Grande Salle . Personne n'avait remarqué le drôle de comportement d'Hermione à part sa cousine et la petite Noémie . La Grande Salle était retournée . Le professeur Rogue leur ordonna de rejoindre immédiatement leur Salle Commune et de ne rester sous aucun prétexte seuls . Tous sortirent de la Grande Salle et les amis étaient au complet , accompagnés de la petite Gryffondor . Tous l'accompagnèrent jusque sa salle commune . Ethan y était déjà , seul . Noémie , pour son grand bonheur !, resta avec la préfète . Aussitôt les deux filles rentrées , Ethan regarda Hermione avec soulagement puis monta dans sa chambre . Les deux filles s'installèrent dans la Salle Commune puis commencèrent à faire connaissance . Elle furent bientôt dérangée par deux Serpentards ...

**-Tu fait nourrice , maintenant ?** fit Malefoy en regardant Noémie .

Les deux Serpentards s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était et Hermione put sentir Noémie trembler légèrement face à ses serpentards .

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas . Ils ne te feront pas de mal .** lui fit doucement Hermione .

**-Je vais me cacher sous ton lit et te manger cette nuit .** fit Draco en tournant sa tête vers elle .

**-Malefoy !** fit Hermione en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine . **Tu as appris quelque chose ?**

**-Non . C'était bizarre à midi ce qu'il c'est passé . Tu sais ce qu'il y a eu ?** Demanda Draco à Hermione .

Hermione secoua la tête à la négative . Bien sur qu'elle savait , c'était elle qui avait presque détruit la Grande Salle . Blaise et Draco regardait Noémie en se demandant pourquoi elle était-ici .

**-Hum ... C'est une Née-moldue et je préfère la garder près de moi .** fit Hermione en voyant le regard interrogateur des garçons .

Ils ne dirent rien et le silence vint . Noémie observait les trois personnes autour d'elle . Blaise regardait le feu dans la cheminée , Draco regardait Hermione et cette dernière observait Blaise . Elle regarda le métisse et commença à entrer dans son esprit . Draco le remarqua car ses yeux se firent plus clairs . Il allait dire quelque chose mais c'était trop tard . Le métisse avait sentit la présence dans son esprit . Il regarda Hermione qui avait les yeux grands ouverts . Elle revient soudainement à elle et se leva .

**-Je t'avais dit de la laisser !**

Noémie ouvrit grand les yeux et les deux autres se levèrent aussi .

**-Granger , calme toi ...**

**-Que je me calme ? Mais tu es amoureux de ma meilleure amie ! Et tu ... tu lui donnes des Rendez-vous secrets ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire , elle aime Harry !**

**-Tu es sûre de cela ?** railla le serpentard .

Hermione eut une soudaine envie de le défiguré mais essaya de se calmer . Elle se retourna et vit Noémie la regarder avec un grand sourire .

**-J'ai toujours admiré ton courage ...** fit la petite en regardant Hermione de ses yeux pétillants .

La préfète se radoucit à ses paroles et repris place aux côtés de sa petite fan . Les serpentards s'assirent aussi et le silence revint . Hermione le brisa au bout de quelques minutes :

**-Je sais que tu n'y est pour rien pour les attaques .**

Le métisse ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête .

**-Tu es une déesse ?** demanda la petite Gryffondor en regardant Hermione avec des yeux remplis d'admiration .

**-Elle est encore mieux .** fit Draco en lançant un clin d'oeil à Hermione .

**-Non , je ne suis pas une déesse ni quoi que ce soit d'autre .** fit Hermione .** Je suis comme toi .**

**-Comme elle ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu sais garder un secret ?** fit Draco en s'approchant de la petite rouge et or .

Elle hocha de la tête et Malefoy esquissa son sourire en coin . Il leva sa main et fit apparaître une flamme . La petite ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama :

**-Wouah ! T'es un homme-flamme .**

**-Pas vraiment , mais j'en suis pas loin . Je contrôle le feu . Et tu vois Potter et Weasley ? Et bien ils contrôlent la terre et l'eau . Et un nul de Serdaigle contrôle l'air mais il est pas important .**

Hermione eut un petit rire à cette remarque . La petite regarda Hermione et lui demanda :

**-Et toi ? Tu contrôles **_**tout**_** les éléments ?**

**-Non , elle ne peut pas .** répondit Draco à la place de la préfète .** Mais elle a un pouvoir encore plus extraordinaire que nous . Tu vois ce qu'elle à fait à Blaise , plus tôt ? Et bien elle est entrée dans son esprit . Elle peut , en quelques sortes , lire ses pensées . Mais en mieux . Elle contrôle le cinquième élément qui est l'esprit .**

La petite tourna son regard pétillant vers Hermione et lui fit un grand sourire . Hermione lui répondit mais regarda Draco avec inquiétude . Pourquoi avait-il tout dit à Noémie ?

**-Par contre , il ne faut pas le dire à qui que se soit . Sinon , le monde aurait de grave ennui .**

**-Le monde ?** demanda la petite avec inquiétude .

**-Oui , le monde . Plein de méchant voudront nous tués . Et nous devons tués ces méchants .**

**-Les Mangemorts ?**

**-Pas qu'eux . Plein d'autres méchants ... Et s'ils sont au courant , se sera la fin du monde que tu connais .** fit Draco d'un air grave mais avec un fond d'amusement .

**-Malefoy , j'ai à te parler .** Fit soudainement Hermione .** Seul à seule .** fit-elle en regardant Blaise .

**-Montons dans ma chambre .** fit Draco en se levant .

**-Je te préviens , fait lui le moindre mal et ...**

**-Relax , Granger !** la coupa Blaise .**Cette petite est sympa .**

Hermione les regarda une dernière fois et suivit le Serpentards dans sa chambre . Elle ferma la porte , faisant dos à lui . Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'avait rien fait dans cette histoire . Elle n'a aucune preuve , après tout . Elle inspira un bon coup et se retourna pour faire face au Serpentard .

**-Étais-tu au courant de l'attaque de Dennis ? Ou as-tu fait l'attaque de Dennis ?** lui demanda alors Hermione .

**-Tu... Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait ça ?**

**-Je ne sais pas . C'est pour cela que je te le demande . Harry et les autres sont sûrs que tu y est pour quelque chose .**

**-Ce Potter ... Je n'ai rien fait du tout , Granger . Tu es entré dans mon esprit , tu sais ce que je ressens ...** fit-il en avançant vers elle .

Elle se recula et fut contre la porte .

**-P-Peut-être que tu ne me fera pas de mal mais ... mais tu peux en faire aux autres .**

**-Alors reviens dans mon esprit .** fit-il en s'avançant vers elle .

Elle était maintenant entre la porte et le serpentard . Elle le regarda dans les yeux et entra dans l'esprit de Draco . Les mêmes sensations que la dernières fois se firent sentir . C'était vraiment dur . Mais elle sut qu'il n'y était pour rien . Ressentir toutes ses émotions étaient trop épuisant pour Hermione . Mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir du coeur de Draco . Elle fut brusquement retirer de l'esprit et Hermione inspira un long moment . Draco lui caressa sa joue et approcha doucement son visage vers celui d'Hermione . Elle se figea et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire bien que la réponse était évidente . Alors les lèvres de Draco se posèrent délicatement sur celles d'Hermione . Les mêmes sensations que la soirée d'Haloween vinrent en elle . Elle répondit au baiser , encore trop chamboulée pour réfléchir correctement . Mais elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait . Elle mit ses mains sur le torse de Draco et le poussa . Il se laissa faire .

**-Non , non , non , non . Je ne peux pas ,Malefoy . Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**-Tu y as répondu .** fit-il calmement .

**-Je ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais je ne peux pas . Je te l'ai dit que ...**

**-... Que tu voulais juste être mon amie , oui . Désolé .**

Il se recula et Hermione sortie , encore chamboulée par son entretient avec le Serpentard . Elle vit Noémie et Blaise rire ensemble . Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il restait dix minutes avant son prochain cours .

**-Noémie , qu'est ce que tu as comme cours ?**

**-Métamorphose .** fit celle-ci en se levant .

**-Bien , je t'accompagne .**

**-Je viens avec vous .** fit Blaise en se levant .

**-On a pas besoin de toi .**

**-Deux Nées-Moldues se baladant seules dans les couloirs sont de bonnes cibles , tu crois pas ? **

**-Je sais me défendre .**

**-N'ait pas trop confiance en tes pouvoirs , Granger .** fit Malefoy en descendant .** Ils sont inoffensifs alors Blaise et moi allons vous accompagnez .**

Hermione ne dit rien . Elle prit ses affaires et ils sortirent . Ils emmenèrent d'abord Noémie à sont cours puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours d'Hemione .

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ?** demanda Blaise dans un tournant .

**-Deux heures d'Histoire de la magie .** ,les deux garçons grimacèrent .,** Et vous ?**

**-Défense contre les forces du mal et botanique .**

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle de classe d'Hermione , sous les yeux suspects d'Harry , Ron et Lexi . Ils partirent et Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec eux .

**-Ils m'ont accompagné avec Noémie .**

**-Tu es dingue ! Si ça se trouve , c'est eux qui ont fait ça à Dennis ! Et les Nés-Moldus sont tous en dangers !**

**-Merci de me le rappeler , Ron , mais je ne suis pas suicidaire . J'ai vérifié dans leur esprit et ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire .**

**-Bien .** fit sèchement Harry en entrant dans la salle .

**-Tu as vu quoi dans leur esprit ?** lui chuchota Lexi en s'installant .

**-Pas grand chose ... Je ne m'y suis pas attardée .**

**-Aloooors ...** fit leur professeur/fantôme en regardant les élèves .** Nous en étions à ... Oh Merlin !**

Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait . Le fantôme s'était arrêté devant Hermione , la bouche grande ouverte . "_Crotte_" pensa Hermione .

**-Nous en étions à la guerre des trolls en 985 .** fit Hermione pour changer de sujet .

**-Oui ... la guerre des trolls ...**

Puis le professeur commença à parler à n'en plus finir . Elle échangea un regard avec Lexi puis écouta . Un peu plus et ce fantôme l'aurait appelé Alweena . Hermione notait les informations nécessaires tandis que Ron s'endormait . Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la sonnerie sonna quatre heure . Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel puis se leva . Ils descendirent rendre visite au petit Creevey . Ils arrivèrent et le virent gigoter et poussé des cris de souffrance . Ils se précipitèrent à son lit où Pomfresh essayait tant bien que mal de l'aidé .

**-Il faut que j'essaye .** fit Hermione .

**-Non ! C'est trop dangereux !** fit Harry en se mettant devant elle .

**-Je pourrais au moins lui enlever la douleur ! Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire sans rien essayer . S'il te plaît , Harry .**

**-Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffre Hermy ...**

Hermione sourit devant la gentillesse de son ami et le prit dans ses bras . Elle se tourna alors vers Dennis qui gigotait . Ses bandages s'étaient enlevés et ses bras étaient noir . Elle trembla à cette vue et s'avança vers lui . Elle entendit Lexi crier de ne rien faire mais elle avait déjà commencer . Elle entra dans son esprit et posa une main sur la tête du premier année . Deux secondes plus tard elle poussa un cri atroce et tomba au sol , gardant toujours sa main sur la tête du souffrant . Une douleur atroce se propageait dans chaque cellule de son sang . Des larmes coulait de ses yeux . Ils poussèrent en même temps un cri d'horreur . Tous essayaient d'enlever Hermione mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas . Une lumière apparut alors . Les deux Gryffondors commençaient à se calmer . Dès que plus aucune douleur n'était là , Hermione enleva sa main et tomba dans les bras de Ron . Lexi et ce dernier lui donnèrent de l'énergie et Hermione put se relever cinq minutes plus tard . L'infirmière , qui avait été mise au courant pas Dumbledore , préféra ne rien demander et sortit pour se remettre de ce spectacle . Le petit photographe toussa puis ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient rouge . Ils semblaient faible mais n'avaient plus mal .

**-Dennis ! Comment tu te sens ?** lui demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui .

**-Je me sens ... faible mais je n'ai plus ... mal .**

Il allait regarder ses bras mais Hermione fut plus rapide et tira la couverture dessus .

**-Mieux vaut que tu ne les vois pas ...** fit-elle .

Il était seize heures et demi et au même moment , un certains blond reçut une lettre de son père . Il déglutit en repliant le parchemin et tournait en rond . Un Antidote existait mais il était impossible de se le procurer sans danger . Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre et se demanda si il devait le dire à Hermione . Il était sûr qu'elle irait en chercher malgré le danger , voulant sauver ses amis d'une mort affreuse . Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit . Il ne lui dira pas . Aucunes vies ne pourraient remplacer la sienne . Il se leva et alla rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait dans la salle commune des Serpentards . Ils auraient peut-être des informations sur ces phénomènes . En descendant , il croisa Hermione accompagné de ses "gardes" monter dans le bureau du directeur . Il passa devant eux mais Hermione l'appela . Elle demanda à ses amis de l'attendre et s'éloigna avec lui .

**-Alors , y a-t-il un antidote ?** demanda-t-elle , espérant que cela soit le cas .

Draco secoua la tête de gauche à droite et lui murmura un "désolé" qui fit perdre tout espoir à la rouge et or . Elle ferma les yeux un instants puis le remercia . Elle rejoignit ses amis et Draco en fit de même .

Le groupe de Gyrffondors montèrent et , à leur grande surprise , ce n'était pas Dumbledore en face d'eux mais Rogue . Il leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient et Hermione demanda à parler au directeur .

**-Il est ... occupé pour le moment . Si c'est à propos de votre entraînement ...**

**-Justement !** le coupa-t-elle .**Je voudrais repousser l'entraînement pour ...pour rester avec Dennis Creevey .**

**-Je vois ... Dumbledore approuvera . Puis-je essayer quelque chose ?** lui demanda-t-il soudainement .

Hermione acquiesça et se demanda ce qu'il voulait faire . Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et rien ne se passa . Après une minute , elle leva les bras et demanda ce qu'il se passait .

**- Notre cher directeur m'avait tenu au courant pour votre élément . Impossible d'entrer dans votre esprit .**

**-A ce sujet , professeur , je pense avoir trouver comment savoir qui est responsable du crime contre Dennis Creevey . Je peux entrer dans leur esprit et ...**

**-Non .** la coupa le directeur . **Ceci est interdit et c'est une violation à la vie privée . Nous trouveront un autre moyen . Sortez , maintenant .**

Il ne se fit pas redire deux fois et ils sortirent . Secoués par les paroles du professeur de Potion , ils rejoignirent rapidement l'infirmerie . Ils croisèrent Noémie entre temps et elle resta avec eux . Dennis fut ravi de voir Noémie . Il était devenu plus faible qu'il y a dix minutes . Colin , son grand frère , vint aussi . Ils discutèrent calmement , se posaient des questions et firent des débats . A vingt heures , Colin du partir et c'était l'heure de diner . Hermione n'avait pas fin et décida de rester . Harry resta avec elle et les autres les laissèrent après beaucoup de protestation . Le petit Né-moldu était épuisé . Il appréciait beaucoup d'être en compagnie des deux amis .

**-Je vais ... mourir , pas vrai ?** murmura le petit .

**-Ne dit pas ça ...** fit Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux .

**-Merci .** souffla-t-il . **Merci de rester avec moi et ... de m'avoir enlever la douleur .**

Il fit un sourire puis ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration . Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux . Hermione fronça les sourcils et l'appela .

**-Dennis ? Dennis ! Dennis répond-moi !** fit Hermione en le secouant doucement .

Harry vint au côté de son ami et prit le pouls du petit . Il était mort . Hermione continua de l'appeler même si Harry lui répétait qu'il était partit pour un monde meilleur . Elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son meilleur ami . Pomfresh vint cinq minutes après et compris en voyant Hermione pleurer dans les bras de son ami . Elle appela alors Rogue et McGonagal et les professeurs s'occupèrent du corps . Il était mort le sourire aux lèvres , apaisé . Harry emmena son amie dans sa salle commune en passant par des passages secrets , pour ne croiser personne . Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent , Harry suggéra à son amie de manger quelque chose . Elle refusa et voulut rester seule . Il la laissa sur son canapé et sortit . Elle espérait que personne d'autre ne soit blessé . Une autre larme roula le long de sa joue . On pouvait entendre la pluie s'abattre sur Poudlard en ce triste jour . Quelqu'un entra dans la Salle Commune mais elle ne put dire qui c'était , étant placée dos à la porte .

**-Granger ?**

Elle tourna son visage remplie de larme vers Draco et il comprit . Il s'agenouilla face à elle et posa une main sur son épaule . Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot et , ne savant quoi faire , la prit dans ses bras . Elle fut surprise d'être encerclée de ses puissants bras mais ne le repoussa pas . Il la berçait doucement et les sanglots se calmaient peu à peu . Ils restèrent dix minutes ainsi et Hermione se leva pour aller dormir , étant fatiguée de cette journée éprouvante . Elle s'endormit rapidement pour une nuit agitée ...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Ils étaient à présent Samedi et beaucoup d'événements se sont produit . Sept nés-moldus furent tués de la même manière que le petit Creevey . Son frère était inconsolable . Hermione enlevait la douleur à chacun , malgré la torture qu'elle subissait . Ses amis étaient contre ça mais elle disait se sentir mieux en savant qu'ils mourront sans souffrance .Hermione était allée voir les fées Jeudi soir . Elles ont beaucoup parlées et entraînées Hermione . Elles lui avaient même appris quelque chose avec son élément qui lui servira surement en tant voulut . Celle-ci s'entraînait aussi avec le professeur Rogue , le directeur étant partit pour une "mission" , selon Rogue . L'incident de la Grande Salle fit beaucoup parlé mais bien vite oublié . Les cours de Soutient se firent toujours . Ginny et Blaise s'étaient revus en cachette et Hermione soupçonnait les "disparitions" de son amie . Noémie restait beaucoup avec les Gryffondors et Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup . Elles avaient beaucoup appris l'une sur l'autre .

Aujourd'hui , il y avait le match des Gryffondors contre les Serpentards . Ils se mirent tous d'accord et Hermione devait restée avec Lexi et Ginny . Hermione savait qu'elle était la plus puissante mais Harry assurait que plus nombreux ils étaient nombreux et plus ils avaient de chance en cas d'attaque des Serpentards . Elles étaient installées dans les gradins des Gryffondors avec Noémie . Lexi remarqua que pas mal de Serpentards regardaient dans leur direction .

**-J'aime pas ça du tout ...** fit Lexi .

**-Quoi donc ?** demanda Ginny qui regardait Blaise volé .

**-Trop de Serpentards regardent vers nous ...**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas . Ils ne me feront rien . Je suis trop bien entourée et même si ils essaient ils n'y arriveront pas . **fit Hermione en répondant aux signes que Harry lui faisait .

**-Je te fait confiance ...** fit Lexi avant que le match ne commence .

Ce match était décisif . Le gagnant remportait la coupe d'hiver . Gryffondors était entrain de gagner au bout d'une demi-heure . Un autre face à face faisait rage entre Draco et Harry . Harry était plus endurant mais Draco plus rapide . Alors que le Vif d'Or disparut à nouveau . Harry continuait de voler comme une flèche à sa recherche tandis que Draco s'arrêta pour reprendre des forces . Le Vif d'Or apparut au milieu du stade et les deux attrapeurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite . Encore une fois , c'était très serré . Mais soudain , Draco réussit à doubler de vitesse et dépassa Harry . Il attrapa le Vif d'Or mais il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêté tellement il allait vite . Personne ne remarqua que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait . Harry le comprit et su qu'il était impossible à rattraper pour l'arrêter . Alors il fit sens inverse et rejoignit très vite le Serpentard .

**-Malefoy , saute sur mon balais !**

**-Quoi ? Mais tu veux me tuer ! T'as vu à quelle vitesse je suis ?**

**-Je te rattraperai ! Vite avant que tu t'enfonces contre un mur !**

Le serpentard regarda en face de lui et vit qu'il perdait le contrôle . Au signe d'Harry , il sauta sur le balais de celui-ci . Tout le monde se leva pour regarder les deux ennemis . Harry avait attrapé Draco et il le déposait à terre . Le balais du Serpentards s'était automatiquement arrêté . Lorsque tout le monde les regarda , Draco montra à tous le Vif d'Or qui se trouvait dans ses mains . Les Serpentards crièrent alors de joie et les autres râlèrent tous . Draco remercia le survivant avant de se faire attrapé par la foule de Serpentards . Tous les élèves descendirent et certains vinrent tout de même féliciter le Gryffondor pour sa performance et pour son geste Héroïque envers son ennemi . Hermione vint vers son ami et il lui expliqua la perte de contrôle inexpliquée de Draco sur le balais .

**-Ils ont ont tricher ! Vous avez vu le balais de Malefoy ?** fit Ron en arrivant .

**-Non , le balais à vraiment eut un problème .** fit Harry .**Mais j'ignore quoi ...**

Ron grogna et continua son chemin en direction des vestiaires . Harry laissa les quatre gryffondors et suivit Ron . Les filles rentrèrent donc au château en bavardant . Hermione ne parlait pas beaucoup , comme depuis le début de la semaine . Elle espérait seulement qu'aucun autre Né-moldu ne sera attaqué . Le château était silencieux . Cela faisait une heure qu'elles étaient parties du stade mais elles continuaient de marcher dans ce grand château . Elles décidèrent de rentrer , voyant Hermione frissonner de froid . Plus elle marchait et plus elle avait froid . Elle commençait à pâlir .

**-Ça va , Mione ?** fit Lexi en s'arrêtant .

**-Oui , j'ai juste ... très froid .** fit la concernée en frissonnant .

Elle allèrent repartir mais Lexi remarqua que des Serpentards traînaient vers le fond du couloir . Elle regarda de l'autre côté et en vit trois autres . Elle en reconnut deux grâce à leur immense carrure . Crabbe et Goyle . Les Serpentards s'approchèrent des filles , les encerclant . Instinctivement , les Gryffondors se rapprochèrent et dégainèrent leur baguette .

**-Voyez-vous ça ...** fit la voix insupportable de Greengrass .**, Weasley , Davids et la Sang-de-bourbe de Granger ... qui cache derrière son dos une "mini-Sang-de-bourbe" .**

Noémie trembla face aux Serpentards . Ils étaient au moins sept et Hermione ne connaissait que Greengrass , Crabbe et Goyle .

**-Laissez-nous .** fit Lexi d'une voix assurée .

**-On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas laisser trainer les déchêts ? On est ici pour faire le ménage .** fit la serpentarde en levant sa baguette .

Elle lança alors un "_Expelliarmus_" à Ginny qui , prise au dépourvut , fut envoyé contre le mur . Les Serpentards rièrent et dégainèrent leur baguette . Hermione alla aidé Ginny à se lever et revint vers ses amies .

**-Occupe-toi des trois derrière avec Ginny , on s'occupe des quatre autres avec Noémie .** souffla Hermione à Lexi qui ne put qu'accepter .

Un combat fit alors rage . Il y avait un quatre contre deux et un trois contre deux . Seuls des petits sort faisaient rage pour le moment . "_Atakunto_" ! "_Expelliarmus_" ! "_Protego_"! "_Rictusempra_" ! Personne n'était touché et les Gryffondors étaient de plus en plus mal . Le pire était que les Serpentards avaient commencé à utilisé des sorts de magie noire . Lexi fut touchée par un sort au bras . Ce sort agissait comme si un poignard s'enfonçait dans son bras . Avec un cri , elle s'éffondra . Hermione cria puis regarda la personne qui avait fait ça . Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il allait le regretter . Elle leva la main et fit un grand geste de la main . Le serpentard fut projeté à une vitesse hallucinante contre le mur . Il était maintenant inconscient . Ginny allait se faire toucher mais elle lui lança un _protego _avec sa main . Les Serpentards se demandaient comment elle faisait ça mais ne s'attardèrent pas dessus . Hermione s'occupa d'un autre Serpentard mais en même temps , Ginny fut touchée du même sort que Lexi .

**-Vous n'êtes plus que deux !** fit Greengrass , éssouflée .** Où as-tu appris à faire ça , Sang-de-bourbe ? Tu vas le regretter car maintenant que les Sang-pures sont sorties , c'est sort à volonté ! "**_**Doloris **_**"****! **

Hermione sauta sur le côté en entraînant Noémie qui était encore dans le combat , étant protégée par Hermione .

**-Noémie , quoi qu'il arrive , ne lance que des **_**Protego**_** ! ** lui chuchota Hermione en se levant rapidement .

Le combat fut d'autant plus dur . Hermione se servait de sa baguette mais aussi de ses pouvoirs de Louesse . Il ne restait en face d'elle plus que Greengrass et deux autres Serpentards .

**-Impressionant ...** fit Greengrass faussement étonnée .** Tu es ... **_**spéciale**_** pour une Sang-de-bourbe .**

Elle lui lança un sort qu'Hermione para avec un _protego_ sortit de sa main . Greengrass fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses camarades et celui-ci lui lança un autre sort , malgré la protection qu'elle avait . Hermione sentit sa protection s'affaiblir et compris que le sort qu'il lui avait lancé abaissait les protections . Elle mit alors ses deux mains devant elle avant de refaire un _Protego_ . La lueur bleuté du sort devint plus foncée et le sort plus fort . Greengrass écarquilla ses yeux devant ceci et le combat repris de plus belle . L'un des ennemis étaient passé par derrière et commençait a attaquer Noémie . Hermione fit donc un combat des deux côtés , chose vraiment difficile . Tandis qu'elle lançait un sort à son ennemi , elle entendit Greengrass derrière dire :

**- **_**Ater sanguis **_**!**

En une seconde , Hermione sentit quelque chose la poussée et elle atterit au sol avant que le sort ne la touche . Elle leva la tête et vit Draco au dessus d'elle qui se levait .Elle se leva en deux seconde et Greengrass et en profita pour lancer le même sort à Noémie . Une lumière noire vint entré dans la bouche de la petite et elle s'écroula en un cri . Greengrass vit Draco et cria :

**-Draco ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as prit ! J'allais faire la même chose à cette Sang-de-bourbe !**

Hermione crut que Malefoy allait explosé sur place . Il s'occupa des deux autres serpentard tandis qu'Hermione accourut aux côtés de la petite Gryffondor qui gémissait et gesticulait .

**-Noémie ! Non , non , non , non , c'est pas possible ! Non , Noémie s'il te plaît !**

Les pleurs d'Hermione firent doublé la colère du serpentard tandis qu'il leur lança un sort aux autres Serpentard pour les rendre inconscient . Greengrass regardait tout , bouche bée devant la réaction du Prince du Serpentard et regardait tout de même Noémie avec un sourire cruel . Hermione se releva les larmes aux yeux et la regarda droit dans les yeux , tandis que Draco prenait place à ses côtés .

**-Une sur deux , c'est pas si mal . **fit Greengrass sur un ton hautain .

**-Tu vas le regretter .** fit Hermione en la regardant avec un regard bouillant de haine .

Plusieurs élèves venaient d'arriver et regardaient la scène sans rien faire , tous étonnés que Draco protégeait Hermione au lieu de l'attaquer .

**-Et toi , tu vas vite aller rejoindre les autres Sang-de-bourbe et ta petite amie au sol .**

Hermione fit alors ce que les Fées lui avait appris . Elle s'insinua dans l'esprit noir de la Verte et argent et se concentra pour faire apparaître une grande douleur . Un cri déchirant et douloureux se fit alors entendre dans l'esprit de la Serpentarde . Hermione se concentrait pour que la douleur soit immense . La serpentarde cria et s'écroula au sol , sous les yeux choqués de tous . Hermione continuait et faisait grandir la douleur dans l'esprit de cette pourriture . McGonagal arriva et ordonna à tous de vite rejoindre les dortoirs et d'appeler les professeurs . Elle se dirigea d'abord vers Noémie en marmonant un "Merlin" avant de porter son attention sur la Serpentarde qui criait au sol . Elle se précipita vers elle et une fois le professeur agenouillé , Hermione arrêta . Elle n'était pas du tout épuisée. "_Cette garce la mérité !_"pensa-t-elle . La serpentarde était inconsciente et les professeurs arrivèrent . Ils s'occupèrent des Serpentards et des Gryffondors , tandis que Rogue demanda à Hermione et Draco de le suivre . Ce dernier observait Hermione avec étonnement et ses yeux reflétaient l'interrogation . Elle ne le regarda qu'une fois puis continua son chemin sans rien dire , les yeux dans le vide .

**-Que c'est-il passé ?** demanda Rogue une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans le bureau du directeur .

Hermione lui expliqua en bégaillant ce qu'il c'était passé et Draco expliqua ce qu'il avait vu . Le professeur les écouta attentivement et annonça qu'étant donné que le directeur étant en "mission" , il déciderait avec l'ensemble des professeurs la sanction , qui sera lourde , des Serpentard . Les deux préfèts sortirent et ses deux meilleurs amis sautèrent sur elle . Ils la sérrèrent dans ses bras et lui demandèrent si elle allait bien , ce qu'il c'était passé et où était les autres . La seule chose qu'Hermione est pu dire était "infirmerie" avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Harry . Ils se tournèrent vers Malefoy .

**-Davids et Weasley fille ont été bléssées mais ce n'est pas trop grave . La première année , par contre ... A reçu le sortilège de torture .**

Les deux Gryffondors hoquetèrent de surprise tandis que les sanglots d'Hermione doublaient . Elle avait pleuré à chaque fois qu'un Né-moldu était mort cette semaine mais là c'était pire car elle s'était attachée à elle et elle était devenue une amie proche . Ils allèrent donc à l'infirmerie où les Serpentard furent isolés et surveillés par des professeurs . Noémie était dans un lit en train de s'agiter tandis que ses amies se faisaient guérir par Pomfresh . Hermione s'approcha de la première année pour appaiser ses souffrances mais la main de Harry sur son épaule l'arrêta . Il y avait Malefoy ainsi que des professeurs et Merlin sait si un Serpentard s'est levé en douce ! Hermione se ravisa mais prit tout de même la main de son amie qui semblait légèrement s'apaiser à ce contact .

**-Comment vous-sentez vous ?** demanda Harry en s'approchant de Giny .

**-Mal au bras mais ça va mieux .** lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire , ce qui agaça légèrement Draco pour Blaise .

Il regarda Hermione qui caressait d'une manière maternelle la main de son amie . "_Si douce et innocente ..._" pensa Draco en s'approchant de la Gryffondor .

**-Ca va aller ?** lui demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés .

**-Je ne pense pas ... Elle à l'air de tellement souffrir ... Merci de m'avoir ... sauver .** fit Hermione en tournant son visage larmoyant vers lui .

**-Je t'en pris ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ... Greengrass ?** demanda-t-il en crachant le nom de Greengrass comme une insulte .

**-C'est grâce à mon élément . C'est la seule attaque que j'ai ...**

**-La seule mais rudement efficace ! Vu ses cris , ça à dut être pire qu'un **_**Doloris**_** ...** Réfléchissa à voix haute Draco .

**-J'espère qu'elle a bien souffert ...** fit Hermione avec une voix remplie de rage .

Draco la regarda et ne dit plus rien . Il regarda les autres et vit qu'ils parlaient de ce qui c'était passé précédemment . Seule Ginny l'observait avec un regard qui destabilisa le Malefoy mais qui continua ce duel de regard . Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui parlait et lui répondit . Draco reporta son attention vers la petite qui semblait souffrir , à en juger l'expression de son regard .

**-A plus tard .** fit Draco à Hermione en se levant et en allant rejoindre Blaise pour le tenir au courant .

Il le retrouva dans la Grande Salle , seul . Il s'installa près de son ami qui , a peine son ami assit , lui dit :

**-Ca fait une heure que tout le monde parle de toi !**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda Draco avec suspicion .

**-Il y a eut une grosse bagarre entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondors et tu aurais sauvé et protégé Granger face à eux .**

Draco se figea . Il y avait eut des témoins . Il regarda Blaise puis lui annonça .

**-Ils ont lancé un sort de magie noir à ta Weasley aussi .**

Blaise pâlit à vue d'oeil et lui demanda si elle allait bien . Il lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait eut et le métisse souffla de soulagement .

**-Alors c'est finit ? Plus d'enfants de moldus attaqués ?**

**-Je l'ignore . Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient seuls , se serait inconscient .** fit Draco d'un air songeur .

Ils continuèrent de parler du combat , des Gryffondors et surtout d'Hermione . Elle semblait abbatue par la futur mort de son amie . Draco lui parla de la lettre de son père et alla avec Blaise dans sa salle commune pour lui montrer .

Une fois dans sa chambre , il sortit une lettre bien cachée et Blaise la lut . Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et déclara .

**-T'as raison , c'est trop dangereux . Il est en plus impossible et interdit d'en posséder . ** fit-il en posant la lettre .

**-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui dire . Elle risque de se faire tuer si elle va en chercher .**

**-Et toi , l'aurais-tu fait si tu étais venus trop tard et que Granger se serait fait atteindre par le sort ?**

Draco ne sut quoi répondre . Il le regarda puis sortit de sa chambre . Ils allèrent au repas du soir sous les chuchotements des élèves qui passaient près d'eux . Hermione n'était pas venue manger . Sans doute était-elle resté avec la première année . Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles étaient silencieux , en deuil , étant donné que les morts de la semaine faisait seulement partit de ces deux maisons .

Hermione ne pouvait atténué les souffrances de son amie , ayant toujours du monde autour d'elle . Elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir son amie dans cet état . Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta . C'était Harry . Il lui intima d'aller se coucher , qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment et qu'il était tard . Il l'accompagna dans sa Salle Commune et alla même la border . Il lui embrassa le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit . Le Gryffondor sortit et ferma tout doucement la porte . Il descendit et vit Draco assit dans son fauteuil et contemplant les flammes .

**-Malefoy ?**

Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers Harry et arqua un sourcil , signe qu'il attendait la suite .

**-Je voulais ... te remercier . Tu as sauvé Hermione et , peut-être , Ginny et Lexi .**

**-Ce n'était rien . C'est mon devoir de la protéger , non ?** fit le Serpentard en espérant que cette réponse suffise pour faire partir le Gryffondor , peine perdue .

**-Si , c'était quelque chose . Tu t'es ... opposé à tes camarades pour la défendre . Je n'aurais pu supporter de voir Hermione à la place de Noémie . Et , au sujet de ta protection envers Hermione , l'école en parle beaucoup ...**

**-L'école à toujours beaucoup parlé en tout ce qui me concernait , alors je m'en fiche .**

**-Bien . D'autant plus , j'espère que ses rumeurs sont fausses . ** fit Harry en sortant .

Draco se demanda ce que Poudlard dirait de lui demain et alla aussi se coucher .

**...**

**...**

**...**

La nuit fut très dure pour Hermione . Elle s'agitait dans son lit , poussait des petits cris étouffés et c'était réveillée en larme . Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de son cauchemar et elle en remercia Merlin . Elle se prépara rapidement et alla directement à l'infirmerie pour veillée sur son amie et espérer pouvoir rendre plus supportable les dernières heures de son amie . Hermione c'était vite prise d'affection pour cette petite . En une semaine , elle était devenue sa petite soeur de coeur . Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard . Des élèves chuchotaient sur son chemin et des filles lui lancèrent des regards noirs . Une fois entrer dans l'infirmerie , elle poussa un soupir d'éxaspération en voyant le monde qui était présent . Hermione prit place près de Noémie et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les murmures des personnes présentes . Deux aurors sortirent d'une petite pièce et partirent après avoir salué les professeurs présents . Lupin vit Hermione les regarder et s'avança vers elle .

**-Bonjour , Hermione .**

**-Bonjour , professeur .** fit Hermione .** Pourquoi des aurors étaient ici ?**

**-Nous avons , en compagnie de ces deux aurors que tu as vu , décidé de la sanction des Serpentard . Ils seront renvoyé de Poudlard et envoyé à Azkaban le temps de les juger .**

**-Vous pensez qu'il y aura d'autre mort ?** demanda Hermione avec l'espoir qu'il lui dise que tout cela était finit . Elle espérait que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller . Mais son professeur la ramena à la réalité .

**-Je l'ignore . Seul le temps nous le dira . Une chance que tu ai pu te défendre et être protégée par Draco Malefoy . Oui , tout le monde le sait .** s'expliqua Lupin en voyant le regard interrogateur de la Gryffondor .**Je vais te laisser . Si il y a un problème , tu sais où me trouver , n'est-ce pas ?**

Hermione acquiesça et lui sourit faiblement . Il sortit laissant Hermione avec son amie et quelques personnes présentes . Ginny et Lexi avait pu sortir hier soir , étant rapidement guérries . Harry et ses amis arrivèrent rapidement et restèrent à patienter que personne ne soit présent pour qu'Hermione attenue les douleurs de la petite mais aujourd'hui , le monde semblait se rendre à l'infirmerie ! Les douleurs de Noémie se firent plus grandes et elles se secouaient plus dans son lit . Elle poussait de légers cris et elle était toute pâle et en sueur . Ses veines étaient à présent noires sur ses bras . La journée passa trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione dont les larmes ne céssaient de couler . Elle n'alla pas manger à midi .

Le soleil laissa vite place à la demi-lune et les derniers cris de Noémie se faisaient entendre . Une personne était restée veiller près d'eux toute la journée donc Hermione dû supporter les plaintes et la souffrance de la mourante . N'en pouvant plus , la préfète éclata en sanglot . Elle se leva et courrut à traver Poudlard pour rejoindre sa salle commune et s'éffondrer sur son lit . Elle pénétra en trombe dans sa salle commune lorsqu'une poigne de fer lui attrapa le bras et la retourna . Elle se retourna et vit Draco avec une lueur d'inquiétude et de compassion pour elle . Elle s'éffondra dans ses bras et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle . Ele ne céssait de répéter :" _**Je n'ai pas pu supporter ...**_" et Draco la berçait en lui disant que son amie était dans un monde meilleur à présent .

**-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a aucun remède ?** fit Hermione en le regardant avec toute la peine du monde .

Draco n'osa lui répondre et baissa les yeux . Devant ce regard , Hermione recula vivement de la poigne du Serpentard et dit d'une voix forte , légèrement secoué :

**-Y a-t-il un antidote , Malefoy ?**

Il la regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça Elle se précipita vers lui pour qu'il lui dise ce que c'était . Il la regarda longuement avant de lui dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

**-La chose la plus pure qui n'ait jamais existé ... Le sang d'une fée .**

* * *

_**... Comment réagir face à ça ?**_

_**Comment et où en trouver ?**_

_**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre de "**_**Opalie ou la fin de Voldemort**_**" .**_

_**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine maximum .  
**_

_**Vous connaissez la chanson : Coups de gueule** **,**** coups de Kiff , j'aime , j'aime , une remarque , une critique : Review .**_

_**Reviews Please :$  
**_


	18. Ch18 : Feeling Sorry

**_Hellooow les amiis !_**

_**Désoléééé** **pour ce looong retard mais mon ordi était en réparation !**_

_**J'ai illico finit le chapitre mais surtout , don't worry : Il y aura évidemment une suite quoi qu'il arrive !**_

_**Même si j'ai du retard , il y aura TOUJOURS une suite !**_

RaR :

Nemesis : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et mes chapitres seront toujours longs . Ça m'intéresse bien d'avoir ton E-mail , ma betâ étant trèès occupée ,les fautes se font plus fréquentes :$ . Mercii biien :)

Lisou : Pour moi , une fée représente la pureté . Mais bonne déduction ;)

**_Et merci aux autres qui m'ont tous dit qu'ils étaient impatients d'avoir la_** _**suite et qu'ils aimaient : alors voilà (enfin) la suite .**_

_**Bonne Lecture   
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Feeling Sorry***

**-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?** s'écria Hermione d'une voix hystérique .

**-Parce que je sais que tu pourrais aller risquer ta vie pour aller en récupérer . Mais c'est impossible d'en avoir , mon père me l'a bien précisé dans sa lettre . Impossible de les approcher , impossible d'en avoir .**

La rouge et or sentait la rage bouillir en elle . Il lui avait caché cela ! Il aurait tout de même pu lui dire dans la semaine . Peut-être que Azélia voudrait passé de son sang . Elle se dirigea vers la porte dans un regard ou une parole pour le serpentard . Elle rejoignit l'infirmerie où Noémie poussait ses derniers cris de souffrances . Harry la regarda avec interrogation .

**-Il y a bien un antidote .** fit Hermione en regardant le sol .

**-Et c'est quoi ?** fit Lexi en s'approchant de sa cousine .

**-Du sang de fée . Malefoy dit que c'est impossible d'en avoir mais ...**

**-Mais Mione !** la coupa Lexi dans un chuchotement ._**Tu**_** es une fée !**

**-Quoi ?** fit Hermione en ouvrant grand la bouche .

**-Les Opalie sont des fées .** lui chuchota Lexi avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres .

Hermione venait de comprendre . Mais bien sur qu'elle était une fée ! Et elle avait faillit leur parler de ses sorties nocturnes avec les fées ! Ses amis la regardaient bizarrement tandis que les derniers soupirs de Noémie se faisaient entendre . Hermione s'approcha vivement et regarda si personne n'était autour . Deux personnes étaient là mais éloignée . Elle ferma les rideaux autour d'elle et de ses amis et regarda rapidement autour d'elle . Elle prit un objet et le métamorphosa en couteau . Tous ouvrirent grand les yeux mais Lexi leur dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait . Un verre était posé sur la table de nuit . Hermione approcha alors le couteau de sa main et après une seconde d'hésitation , se coupa la main . Une plainte franchit ses lèvres tandis que Lexi approchait le verre de la main saignante . Le liquide rouge coulait dans le verre tandis qu'Hermione fit une grimace . Une fois le verre plein , elle le retira et alla levé la tête de Noémie qui était inconsciente à présent . Ginny prit le verre et le fit couler dans la bouche de la mourante .

**-S'il te plaît , Noémie , pas si près du but ...**

**-Euh ... vous êtes sûres que ça va marcher ?** demanda Ron .

Aucune réponse ne vint . Ils regardèrent la petite inconsciente et Harry prit tout de même son pouls . Il était très faible . Hermione tremblait . Lexi l'amena à Pomfresh pour la faire guérir rapidement . L'infirmière le fit sans poser de question . Cette pauvre femme supportait elle aussi depuis une semaine les cris des souffrants . Il ne resta qu'une fine cicatrice rose pâle sur la main . Elles revinrent vers la petite et attendirent une quelconque réaction de sa part . Ils restèrent jusqu'à minuit mais Hermione voulait resté . Harry la souleva malgré ses protestations et l'amena dans son dortoir . Elle s'endormie en chemin , épuisée de toutes ses émotions et de sa perte de sang . Il regarda la porte et se demanda comment ouvrir cette porte . Ils devaient tous dormire . Harry frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit deux secondes après sur un Malefoy qui semblait ... inquiet ? Harry secoua la tête à cette pensée et passa .

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?** demanda Draco en la suivant .

**-Elle dort . Elle est épuisée .** fit Harry en la posant .

**-Euh ... la petite ... elle est morte ?** demanda Draco avec hésitation .

Harry le regarda et lui répondit qu'elle l'était presque . Lui , Ron et Ginny savaient que ça n'allait pas marcher . Elle doit même être morte à présent . Ils sortirent de la chambre et Draco l'accompagna à la sortie et ferma le tableau . Il se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione et lui déposa un baiser sur son front . Il sortit tout doucement et alla se coucher .

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hermione se réveilla et s'étira . Sept heure du matin . Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche . Elle regarda sa main et vit une fine cicatrice la barrée . Puis tout lui revint en mémoire . Elle sortie rapidement et se prépara en deux minutes . Elle sortie en trombe et se prit quelqu'un .

**-Fait attention , Sang-de-Bourbe .** fit Victoria en lui envoyant un regard noir .

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et la fit claquée . Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et faillit se prendre quelqu'un d'autre qui c'était arrêté avant .

**-Dis moi ce qui me retiens de la défigurée .** fit calmement Draco .

**-Euuuh ... C'est une fille ?** fit Hermione avec un faux sourire .

**-Tu vas mieux dis moi .**fit Draco avec un air amusé .

**-Ouais euh ... Je dois y aller .**

**-On se retrouve en cours ?**

**-Euuhh ... Oui , en cours .**

Puis elle s'éclipsa , laissant un Draco satisfait de la bonne humeur de la jolie brune .

Elle arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie et vit Pomfresh tourner en rond .

**-Miss ... Granger , vous voilà !**

**-Il y a un problème ?**

**-Non , justement vous ... vous devez venir voir ça !**

L'infirmière l'emmena vers le lit de son amie et vit qu'elle avait repris des couleurs . L'infirmière lui montra ses bras et vit que les veines n'étaient plus noires mais avaient repris leur teinte verte naturelle .

**-C'est un miracle !** fit l'infirmière ravie .

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire . L'infirmière la regarda avec un grand sourire puis partit vaquer à ses occupations . Hermione prit la main de son amie qui était moins chaude que la veille . A se contact , Noémie ouvrit grand les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration , comme si elle avait fait de l'apnée . Elle se releva rapidement et regarda le lieu où elle se trouvait . Elle regarda ses mains puis Hermione qui s'était levée . Hermione la prit dans ses bras , heureuse que sa "petite sœur" soit en vie .

**-Comment ... avez-vous fait ? Je devais mourir !**

Malgré son jeune âge , la petite était très mature . Elle rappelait à Hermione celle qu'elle était en première année . Hermione lui expliqua qu'ils avaient réussit à trouver un antidote puis Noémie lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait ressentie . Elle avait beaucoup souffert . A certain moment , la douleur disparaissait un peu pour revenir encore plus forte . Elle crut que son heure avait sonné . Elle avait alors sentit liquide chaud coulé le long de son œsophage . Après un temps où rien ne se passait , son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se réveilla d'un seul coups . Harry et les autres arrivèrent bien vite et retrouvèrent chaleureusement la "survivante" .

**-Hermione , on a cours juste maintenant !** fit Harry qui tapait du pied pour montrer son impatience .

**-Oui , j'arrive . Surtout reste ici et ne te fait pas remarqué . Ne parle à personne , personne ne doit savoir que tu es guérie pour le moment .**

La petite acquiesça sans poser de question . La préfète lui fit un baiser sur le front et sortit avec ses amis . Ils arrivèrent essoufflés au cours de Rogue et firent perdre vingt points pour Gryffondors , cinq points par élève . Ils rejoignirent leur place et Rogue donna les notes du devoirs précédent . Étant l'année des A.S.P.I.C. , leur professeur leur mettait un maximum de notes . Hermione fut ravie de sa note . Effort exceptionnel . Draco la regardait et attendait qu'elle daigne lui faire un signe mais elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta de regarder devant elle . Une fois que le professeur donna ses instructions , les élèves partirent chercher les ingrédients .

**-C'est bon , j'y vais .** fit Draco à Blaise en voyant qu'Hermione était allée chercher les ingrédients .

Il se faufila entre les élèves et arriva derrière elle . Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et prenait les ingrédients avec soin . Il se pencha pour prendre le même ingrédient qu'elle en lui soufflant :"**J'ai à te parler**" . Elle se raidit en sentant son souffle et elle partit sans lui jeter un regard . Si il croyait qu'elle allait l'attendre et parler tranquillement avec lui ! C'est avec rage qu'elle jetait les ingrédients dans sa potion . Lexi soupira et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas .

**-Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Personne ne risque de mourir chaque seconde , il n'y a pas de guerre et je n'ai pas de fichu pouvoir incontrôlable .** chuchota Hermione avec amertume en jetant un ingrédient avec plus de force en lâchant le dernier mot .

Lexi préféra ne rien dire et retourna à sa potion . Lexi venait de finir sa potion et voyait sa cousine qui jetait les derniers ingrédients avec rapidité .

**-Tu t'es trompé en jetant tes ingrédients , hein ?** demanda Lexi en s'approchant .

**-Et j'ai dû tout recommencer alors que ça va sonner à peine dix secondes .**

A peine dix secondes plus tard , la sonnerie retenti en même temps qu'Hermione mit le dernier ingrédient à l'intérieur . Elle souffla , soulagée d'avoir finit et alla rendre sa potion parmi les derniers .

**-Un problème , Miss Granger ?** fit Rogue avec son habituel sourire sans joie . Il avait remarqué l'attitude d'Hermione pendant son cours .

**-Non Monsieur , tout va très bien .** ironisa Hermione en allant tout rangé .

Bien sur , elle fut la dernière à sortir et elle fulminait de rage . Elle sortie de la classe et dix pas plus tard , elle se retrouva emmenée dans une salle de classe vide . Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira en voyant son "kidnappeur" .

**-Je t'ai dit que je voulais parler . **fit le serpentard calmement .

**-Et moi je ne veux pas parler avec toi ! **s'écria Hermione .

**-Heureusement qu'un sort protège cette classe ... Enfin bref , qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Tu étais de bonne humeur ce matin , non ? **demanda-t-il avec une douceur que la Gryffondor ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée .

**-Je venait d'émergé du pays des rêves alors je n'avais pas encore toute ma tête .** rétorqua celle-ci avec énervement .

**-Tu m'en veux , c'est cela ?**

**- Noooon , qui l'aurait cru ?** fit Hermione en levant les bras .

**-Le sarcasme ne te va toujours pas au teint , Granger . Tu m'en veux car je n'ai pas pu te donner le nom de l'antidote plus tôt ?**

**-...**

**-Et tu penses que c'est ma faute si ... Noémie est morte ?**

**-Qui te dit qu'elle est morte ?** fit avec colère Hermione .

**-C'est improbable qu'en une soirée tu es put en trouver ! Et c'est autant improbable que le vieux fou en ait en réserve .**

**-Alors peut-être y a-t-il autre chose et que ça l'ai guérie ?** fit Hermione en essayant de passer la porte .** Laisse-moi passer .**

**-Tu veux dire que vous ... que vous avez trouver quelque chose pour la sauver ?** dit Draco en l'empêchant de passer .

**-Je n'ai rien voulut dire du tout .** fit Hermione en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine .**Maintenant , laisse moi passer , je suis en retard pour mon prochain cours !**

**-C'est encore la pause , Granger .** fit-il en la laissant passer .

Elle sortie et alla rejoindre ses amis en même temps que la sonnerie retentit . Lexi la vit de loin et lui fit signe de se dépêcher .

**-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?** lui demanda Lexi une fois que sa cousine fut arrivée .

**-Malefoy voulait qu'on se parle et il m'a retenu . On sont les autres ?**

**-Ils nous attendent . Tu es énervée à cause de lui , c'est ça ?**

**-En plein dans le mile ! Si il m'avait dit plus tôt quel était le remède , beaucoup de personnes seraient encore en vie et n'auront pas souffert ! **_**Je**_** n'aurais pas souffert autant .**

**-De toute façon , son devoir est de te protéger et non éviter que tu souffres .** fit Lexi qui était elle aussi un peu remontée contre le serpentard .

Hermione ne répondit rien et elles entrèrent en cours où Harry et Ron y étaient déjà . Beaucoup de murmures se faisaient entendre lorsque la Gryffondor alla s'asseoir . Ron devint rouge et Harry fronçait les sourcils . Hermione ne s'occupa pas plus de ses amis et suivit son cours de Sortilège . Une fois le cours finit , Hermione sortit et attendait ses amis . Des filles de Poufsouffle passaient devant elle et la regardaient avec un mauvais regard tout en pouffant parfois . Ses amis sortirent et ils allèrent partir quand Victoria apparut accompagnée de ses greluches .

**-Mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas la petite prude des Gryffondors ? On non , pas si prude que ça en faite ...** fit la préfète des Poufsouffle avec un faux air enfantin .

Ron et Harry pâlirent et lui dire de dégager , elle et ses foutus rumeurs . Lexi lui demanda d'un air menaçant pourquoi elle disait ça .

**-Mais enfin , vous le savez pas ? Le Prince des Serpentard au sang plus pur que pur est ... comment dire ... tomber fou amoureux de cette ... quelle est l'expression déjà ... Ah Oui , Sang-de-Bourbe !**

**-Alors c'est toi qui a lancé cette rumeur ?** fit Lexi en s'avançant vers elle .

**-QUOI ?** fit Hermione .**Elle a lancé cette rumeur ?**

**-Et tout Poudlard est au courant . ** crut bon d'ajouter Ron avant de se faire petit sous le regard noir d'Hermione .

**-Mais ce n'est pas une rumeur ! C'est simplement la vérité , aussi pure que le sang de Draco Malefoy .** railla Victoria avec un sourire victorieux .

Hermione partit sans un mot de plus , suivit de près par ses amis . Elle leur demanda depuis quand cette "rumeur" circulait et ils lui répondirent depuis qu'il l'avait sauver et protéger de ses "amis" , samedi . Elle entra dans le château où l'heure de déjeuner sonnait . Elle entra dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde parlaient à en perdre haleine . Ils virent Hermione entrer et les murmures reprirent de plus belle . Les Gryffondors allèrent s'asseoir à leur table , vers leurs amis qui étaient silencieux . Hermione les regarda bizarrement tandis qu'ils faisaient de même pour elle .

**-Alors Hermione ? C'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ?** fit Lavande avec un grand sourire .

Parvati Patil lui mit alors un coup de coude dans les côtes , ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer la blonde . Hermione ne répondit pas et prit un bout de pain qu'elle grignota . Le regard rempli de sous-entendu de Lavande la mettait mal à l'aise . D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la seule à la regarder ainsi .

**-Lavande ... arrête de me regarder comme cela ...** fit Hermione d'un ton las .

**-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question .**

**-Et qu'est-ce que l'on raconte ?** demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait visiblement rien .

**-Quoi , t'es pas au courant ?** lui fit Seamus avec de grands yeux .

**-Au courant de quoi ?** s'énerva la rouquine .

**-Pourtant , le bruit à fait le tour de Poudlard ...** continua Dean .

**-Peut-être que si vous connaissiez le mot "Bibliothèque" , vous saurez que le silence est de rigueur dans cet endroit .** lâcha Ginny d'une traite en devenant rouge .

**-Calme toi .** lui fit doucement Neville .** On raconte que lorsque des serpentards avaient attaqués Hermione , Draco Malefoy est venu la protéger et la défendre , ce qui fait donc croire qu'il tient beaucoup à elle ...**

**-Tenir à elle ? Tu rigoles ! Il défi ses propres amis en défendant une ennemie, je n'appelle pas cela "tenir à une personne" mais "aimer à en crever d'une personne " !** fit la voix insupportable de Lavande .

Ginny ne dit rien et ne semblait pas surprise . Elle semblait plutôt songeuse . Hermione leur affirma qu'il l'avait défendu car ils étaient Préfets et qu'il lui en devait une . Ils ne parlèrent plus de la "rumeur" . Hermione regarda la table des professeurs et vit que Dumbledore n'était toujours pas là . Etait-il au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé à Poudlard ? Hermione se promit d'aller voir dans le bureau du directeur pour le voir . Elle ne voulait surtout pas dire à Rogue qu'ils avaient trouvé le remède contre le sort de torture . Ginny se leva en disant qu'elle n'avait plus faim et Hermine la suivit , n'ayant pas faim elle-même . La rouquine semblait déçue de ne pas être seule mais elle ne le montra pas . Hermione s'était promis de surveiller Ginny ces temps-ci . Elles se vêtirent et allèrent au parc .

**-Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va neiger ...** pensa à voix haute Ginny .

Hermione soupira pour montrer son impatience et Ginny lui sourit .

**-Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir ... autant de pouvoir ?** lui demanda alors Ginny .

**-Et bien ...** réfléchit Hermione .** Je ne sais pas si ça en est la cause mais ... mais je sens plus émotive . Je m'énerve plus vite ou , au contraire , je peux me sentir plus optimiste qu'avant .**

**-Tu as toujours été optimiste , Mione .**

**-Disons que pour une pessimiste , je suis assez optimiste* .** rit Hermione .

**-Et tes dons de ... Tu-sais-quoi ?** fit Ginny en parlant de ses dons de Louesse .

Herminone le comprit et lui expliqua que , au fil des entraînement , c'était plus facile et que cela venait seul à présent . Ginny voulut que la préfète lui montre ses pouvoirs dans un endroit éloigné . Elles allèrent donc vers le lac et s'arrêtèrent en entendant des voix .

**-Oh non ... **murmura Hermione .** C'est bien la dernière personne que je veux voir . Partons .**

Elles se retournèrent et firent trois pas mais c'était trop tard .

**-On s'enfuit , Granger ?** fit la voix moqueuse de Draco .

Hermione l'ignora et marcha plus rapidement , avec une Ginny qui suivait difficilement son amie . Une main lui prit l'épaule et la retourna . Elle regardait à présent Draco avec un regard noir .

**-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé . Tu peux vérifier dans mon esprit si tu ...**

**-Non !** le coupa Hermione .** Je sais que tu l'es mais je t'en veux de m'avoir caché cette information .**

**-Pourquoi , elle ta servie ?** fit Draco en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine .

**-Peut-être que oui et peut-être que non . Et es-tu au courant de la rumeur qui cours dans Poudlard ?**

Ginny et Blaise c'étaient rapproché pour regarder ce duel entre les deux préfets .

**-Je suis au courant oui . Mais là n'est pas l'essentiel , quel est le remède qui à servi à soigner Noémie ?**

**-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ? En tout cas , ce n'est pas grâce à toi qu'elle a la vie sauve !**

**-Je me suis déjà excuser . Et je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose pour t'en procurer or ceci est trop dangereux .**

Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis s'en alla avec Ginny . Quelques élèves avaient vu les Préfèts parler et inventèrent de nouvelles rumeurs qui vinrent vite aux oreilles d'un certain Serdaigle jaloux et amoureux ... Ce garçon sortit de sa salle commune et , comble du hasard !, croisa la fille de son coeur dans les couloirs accompagnée , comme à l'accoutumée , de ses amis . son coeur se brisa lorsqu'elle ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui . Il les regarda s'éloigner avec rage et désespoir . Il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit :

**-Ca va , Mione ..? T'es toute pâle ...**

**-Je ... Je ne me sens pas très bien ...**

Il se retourna et la vit qui s'était arrêtée avec ses amis . Lexi lui porta une main à son front et fit une grimace .

**-Tu es gelée ...**

**-J'ai ... J'ai froid , c'est un p-peu normal ...**

**-On l'emmène à l'infirmerie .** décida le Survivant .

Puis ils partirent en direction du lieu cité .Ethan trouva cela bizarre mais ne s'interrogea pas plus , pensant que sa souffrance ne pouvait être aussi grande que la sienne . Mais comme les moldus le disent si bien "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange _froid_ "...

**...**

**-Miss Granger ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?** demanda l'infirmière qui s'approcha d'une Hermione aussi blanche que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête .

**-On ne sais pas . On marchait et elle se sentit soudainement mal et gelée ...** fit Lexi en la faisant s'asseoir .

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement Mère-poule de sa cousine . Toujours derrière elle à s'inquiéter pour le moindre mal de tête .

**-Vous êtes plonger dans le lac ou quoi ?** fit Pomfresh en touchant le front de la Gryffondor .,**Bon , je vais vous donner une potion qui devra vous réchauffer . Normalement .** fit-elle en partant .

**-Êtes vous sûre qu'elle marchera ?** ne put s'empêcher de demander Lexi .

**-C'est bon , L-Lexi ...** fit Hermione en lui souriant pour la calmer .

**-Oui , je suis sûre .**fit l'infirmière en apportant un flacon contenant un liquide rouge .

Hermione but d'une traite la potion à l'odeur peu alléchante et attendit de se réchauffer . Mais rien ne se passa .

**-Ne faites pas cette tête , Miss . Cette potion agit lentement donc le mieux pour le moment est de vous réchauffer dans votre salle commune . Oh , et aussi : pas de cours cette après-midi .**

**-Mais ...**

**-Reposez-vous , Miss . Votre santé est plus importante .** la coupa Pomfresh d'un ton las et sans appel .** En plus , la potion peut avoir des effets secondaires . **

**-Lesquels ?** demanda Lexi , visiblement inquiète .

**-Elle fait aussi somnifère donc reposez-vous bien , Miss !**

Hermione ronchonna et se leva . Ils la ramenèrent dans sa salle commune . La sonnerie retentit mais Lexi ne voulait pas partir et la laisser seule .

**-Je peux rester seule , Lexi . Tout le monde a cours et seuls les préfets-en-chef peuvent entrer .**

**-Mais Mione ...**

**-Dehors !** fit Hermione d'un ton ferme , ce qui eut l'effet désiré et Lexi sortit .

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans une grosse couverture en laine et devant la cheminée . Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du sommeil qui venait de prendre place .

**E**lle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était 17h15 . Un bruit de porte la sortit de son sommeil .Elle se leva doucement et remarqua que la potion avait marché . Elle sortit de la salle commune pour prendre l'air . Elle se sentait bizarre mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet . Elle continua d'avancer et remarqua que le couloir était anormalement calme . Normalement , à cette heure-ci , tout les élèves sortaient de cours et se rendaient dans diverses lieux .

Elle entendit alors un cri . Elle se retourna , sortit sa baguette et courut jusqu'à la source de ce cri strident . Les couloirs étaient anormalement plus long et semblaient ne pas avoir de fin . Elle se retrouva alors devant un corps étendu au sol . Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne n'était là et s'avança vers le corps . Elle ne voyait pas le visage mais voyait la chevelure rousse la recouvrir . "_faites que ce ne soit pas elle , faites que ce ne soit pas elle ..._" . Elle retourna le cri et laissa échapper un cri .

Ginny .

Ginny était allongée au sol avec le regard dans le vide et une expression d'horreur sur le visage .

Hermione s'écroula au sol et tenta de trouver le pouls de son amie qui demeurait malheureusement introuvable . Elle éclata en sanglot sur le corps inanimée de son amie . Elle qui rayonnait d'habitude venait d'emporter sa lumière avec elle . La pluie commençait à tomber et un tonnerre retentit lorsqu'Hermione hurla ...

**E**lle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était 17h15 . Un bruit de porte la sortit de son sommeil . Elle se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle . Elle était à nouveau dans sa salle commune , la potion avait marché et il était encore 17h15 . Elle sortit alors en trombe de sa chambre et courut à travers le couloir . Personne n'était là , comme dans son ... rêve ? Etait-ce un rêve qu'elle avait fait ? Elle haussa les épaules à sa question et courut plus vite vers le fameux couloir . Un groupe de Serpentard trainait au fond . Elle marcha alors lentement , regardant autour d'elle . Pas de tête rousse . Elle se mit contre le mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains . Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Elle souffla de soulagement et ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle .

**-Mione ? Tu vas mieux ?**

Cette dernière releva la tête et vit Ginny qui lui souriait . Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux et , en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire , serra fort Ginny dans ses bras .

**-Oula ... Ca va ?**

**-Beaucoup mieux maintenant ... J'ai juste fait un cauchemar .**

Hermione desserra son amie et regarda le bout du couloir . Les Serpentards trainaient encore vers le fond , attendant quelqu'un ou quelque chose .

**-Hum ... Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne dans les couloirs ?** demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'elle .

**-Tout le monde doit aller dans la Grande Salle . C'est Lavande et Parvati qui m'ont prévenue lorsque je suis sortie de cours . J'allais la rejoindre mais je t'ai vue .**

**-Bien . Allons-y donc .**

Elles avancèrent alors et passèrent devant les Serpentards qui leur lançaient des regards remplis d'éclairs . Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignis leurs amis . Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle était maintenant en forme et que tout allait bien .

**-Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ...** fit Dumbledore avant d'être coupé par l'entrée du Prince des Serpentards et de ses "fidèles servants" .

**-Bien , je peux donc commencer . **_**Gradwinch **_**, ayant lieu Jeudi , une sortie au Pré-Au-Lard est envisagé . Étant plus sécurisé , les professeurs vous accompagnerons tout de même .**

Des murmures satisfait se faisaient entendre dans la Grande Salle .

**- La soirée qui aura lieu au parc de **_**Fuhilddon **_**se terminera aux alentours d'une heure du matin , les cours du vendredi sont donc annulés ...**

Tout le monde allait faire explosé sa joie mais ...

**- ... Mais ils seront reportés au samedi .**

Personne n'osa parler à ce moment . Le professeur en profita pour continuer .

**-J'ai été absent cette dernière semaine et j'ai appris ce qui c'est passé . Ce que ces élèves ont fait est honteux . Ils sont dès à présents à Azkaban où ils vivront, normalement , le reste de leur vie enfermés . Ils ont ôtés la vie de sept sorciers ...**

Des sanglots se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle . Après un silence , Dumbledore reprit :

**-Cependant , leur huitième victime , Noémie Dubois de première année chez les Gryffondors a survécu et je vous pris de l'accueillir comme il se doit .**

Sur ces paroles , Noémie entra avec un grand sourire , sous les applaudissements joyeux des Gryffondors , Poufsouffles et Serdaigles . Elle prit place aux côtés d'Hermione qui en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras .La table des Serpentards était silencieuse et très étonnée .Personne ne pouvait normalement survivre à ce sort . Draco regardait le groupe de Gryffondors en ce demandant comment avaient-ils pu la sauver . Le sang de licorne aurait-il marcher , étant donné qu'il était aussi pur que celui des fées ? Dumbledore partit et la Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit .

**-J'ai ... quelque chose à faire ... Je reviens ...** fit Ginny en se levant et en sortant d'un pas stressé .

Personne n'en prit compte et continuait de parler avec la "nouvelle survivante" . Hermione regarda la table des Serpentard et vit que seul Blaise manquait à l'appel . Hermione prétexta un devoir à finir et suivie les pas de son amie , ce qu'un certain blond remarqua et il décida lui aussi de la suivre . Bien sur , certains élèves , avides de ragots , remarquèrent ce qui venait de se passer et s'empressèrent de le répéter .

Pendant ce temps , Hermione suivait Ginny qui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque . Hermione faillit se faire prendre lorsque Ginny tourna la tête mais quelqu'un vint se mettre en face d'elle et la cacha . Elle leva les yeux et reconnu Ethan .

**-Salut ...**

**-Salut .** lui répondit froidement Hermione .

**-Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux ?**

**-Comment sais-tu que ...**

**-J'ai entendu Lexi .**

**-Je vais mieux , merci ...** fit Hermione avec un brin d'impatience dans la voix .

**-J'en suis heureux , alors .**

Hermione lui sourit puis le contourna , voulant à tout prix découvrir la raison de l'empressement de sa meilleure amie . Elle entra doucement dans la bibliothèque et parcouru les rayons . Elle vit entre deux livres une crinière rousse et s'approcha alors , écoutant ce que se disait les deux personnes .

**-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense .** fit Ginny dans un chuchotement .

**-Et pourtant elle le sait , croit moi .** fit une voix de garçon qu'Hermione ne put reconnaître .

**-Comme toute l'école , de toute façon ...**

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite , essayant de regarder entre deux livres les deux personnes qui discutaient . Elle poussait doucement les deux livres qui lui faisaient face et étouffa un juron lorsqu'un livre vacilla . Elle baissa la tête pour mieux voir dans la fente . Elle voyait Ginny , de dos , mais l'autre personne était cachée . La préfète bougea légèrement pour mieux les apercevoir mais elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit chuchoter à son oreille :

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

Elle se retourna et se trouva à cinq centimètres du préfets des serpents . Elle rougie , tandis que son homologue prit sa place pour regarder les deux autres personnes .

**-Tu espionnes miniWeasley et ... Blaise !**

**-Zabini ?** fit Hermione en haussant légèrement le ton .

**-Chuuuut ..!** fit doucement Draco en s'approchant d'elle .

Elle reprit sa place initiale et Draco prit place juste derrière elle pour observer la rouquine et le métisse .

**-... faire quelque chose ? **fit Blaise en s'approchant de Ginny .

**-Non , mauvaise idée . **fit celle-ci en secouant sa crinière de feu .

**-Et pourquoi ? Je ne vois rien de mal là-dedans , moi !**

**-Moi non plus mais ... les autres le verraient mal .**

**-Et tu penses que **_**l'on**_** restera caché , **_**nous**_** ?** fit Blaise en lui caressant sa joue .

Elle leva la tête puis lui sourit . Il s'approcha alors doucement de Ginny et Hermione crut voir rouge . Elle recula de l'étagère et voulait aller les séparer mais Draco la retenait , ne voulant pas gâcher le moment intime de son meilleur ami .

**-Lâche-moi !** lui chuchota d'un air énerver Hermione en lui faisant face .

**-Non ! Il ne c'est pas donné autant de mal pour ne rien avoir en retour !**

**-QUOI ? Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !**

Au lieu de cela , il la retenu en lui prenant ses bras et elle essayait de se dégager en vain . Des livres tombaient tout seuls des étagères et visaient Draco , qui les évitaient avec un juron à chaque fois , en se demandant comment cela se faisait-il . Les bruits de leur lutte attira de nombreux regards , notamment celui de Blaise et Ginny qui furent alerté pas ceux-ci et qui n'ont donc pas pu s'embrasser .

**-Hermione ? **fit Ginny .**Malefoy ?**

**-Draco ? **fit Blaise avec amusement , **Granger ?**

Hermione se calma et Draco la lâcha après dix secondes , pour être sûr de son calme . Elle se tourna vers lui et lui asséna une gifle . Elle s'approcha alors de Blaise et lui fit une gifle aussi . Des élèves c'étaient approchés pour mieux voir . Ginny lui lança un "Hermione" outré et celle-ci parla .

**-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas l'approcher ! Je ne veux plus que tu la touche , c'est compris !** s'énerva-t-elle .

**-SILENCE ICI !** fit Mrs Pince .

**-Je fais ce que je veux et elle aussi , Granger !**

Les étagères tremblaient et tout le monde se demandait comment cela pouvait se faire . Elle le regarda avec une haine profonde et lui cracha .

**-Je vais faire en sorte que cela s'arrête alors !**

**-Arrête , Granger , ils font ce qu'ils veulent !** fit Malefoy derrière elle .

**-TOI , tu étais au courant ! J'y crois pas ... Ginny , on s'en va !**

Hermione prit son amie par le bras et commença à marcher mais Blaise ne la laissa pas faire .

**-Si elle ne veut pas te suivre , elle ne le fera pas !**

**-Laisse Blaise , J'y vais .** fit Ginny en suivant Hermione .

Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque sous le regard noir de la bibliothécaire et allèrent dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef en silence . Arrivés à destination , Hermione éclata :

**-Ginny ! Comment as-tu pu ? Et Harry , dans tout ça ? Et depuis quand ? Dois-je te rappeler que ce mec est un Serpentard ? Et que ...**

**-STOP ! **la coupa Ginny .** Une question à la fois . Blaise et moi nous voyons depuis à peu près un mois , je pense . Je n'ai pas pensé à Harry sur le coup . Nous nous voyons souvent et une chose entrainant une autre on c'est rapproché et j'ai découvert qu'il me plaisait . Et pour le fait que se soit un Serpentard je ne vois pas l'importance et Malefoy en est un aussi .**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de lui .** fit Hermione , agacée .

**-Tout le monde sait à présent qu'il t'aime , même si c'est dur à imaginé !** fit Ginny comme si c'était une évidence .

**-Mais moi , je ne l'aime pas et ...**

**-Attend . Tu veux dire que tu le sait ? C'est pas une rumeur , alors ? J'en étais sûre ! J'avais remarqué depuis un certains temps tout ses regards envers toi et le fait qu'il ne t'embête plus et ...**

**-Ginny !** la coupa Hermione .** Ne change pas de sujet ! Saches que ce qu'il c'est passé restera sous silence , ton frère et Harry n'apprécieraient pas du tout ...**

**-Je m'en fiche d'eux !**

**-Moi pas !** cria Hermione .** Tu sais ce dont je suis capable et Zabini pourrait le regretter amèrement ...** fit Hermione en frappant son poing dans sa paume .

**-Hermy , s'il te plaît ...**

**-Non ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Oh lala , j'aurai jamais dû te suivre !** fit Hermione en s'écroulant sur le canapé .** Je le savais pourtant mais ...**

**-Quoi , tu le savais ?** demanda Ginny en s'asseyant elle aussi .

**-J'étais entrer dans l'esprit de Zabini et j'ai ressentie qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour toi ...**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ginny et elle devint légèrement plus rouge .

**-Tu m'en veux ..?** demanda Ginny .

**-Honnêtement ... Un peu . L'aimes-tu ?**

**-Je ... Je ne sais pas ...**

**-L'amour n'est pas un sentiment que l'on peut contrôler . Ce n'est pas de ta faute , tu sais ...**

Réfléchissant à ses propres paroles , Hermione se sentit honteuse .

**-Je m'excuse Ginny de m'être ainsi emportée . J'aurais pas dû , c'était vraiment nul de ma part mais en ce moment , j'ai l'impression de tout ressentir en dix fois plus forts ...**

**-Je te pardonne .** lui répondit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras .

**-Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve et que j'accepte .** lui fit alors tout bas la jolie brune que Ginny crut avoir rêvé .

**...**

**...**

**...**

**-Vous m'avez demandé , Professeur ?** fit Hermione en entrant dans le bureau du Directeur .

**-Oui , asseyez-vous , je vous prie .**

Elle prit place sur la chaise et regarda l'homme à la longue barbe blanche .

**-Comme tu le sais , aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale . En temps normal , je t'aurais refusé d'aller au Pré-Au-Lard et à la soirée . Mais c'était sans compter ma fameuse "mission" . La véritable raison de mon absence était de relancer le sort de Méconnaissance sur toi . Personne ne te reconnaîtra en temps que descendante des Opalie . Mais cela ne marchera pas aussi longtemps que le premier car ton bouclier se désintègre plus vite . Donc , tu es autorisée à partir au Pré-Au-Lard cette après-midi et d'aller à la soirée du parc de **_**Fuhilddon**_** .**

**-Merci professeur ! ** fit Hermione toute contente .

**-Et comme aujourd'hui est un jour dédié aux grands sorciers , je tiens à te souhaiter une bonne fête .** fit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'oeil .

**-Alors bonne fête à vous aussi , Monsieur .** fit Hermione avec un grand sourire , avant de partir .

Elle sortie de bonne humeur du bureau du directeur et rejoignit une Ginny stressée . Dès qu'elle vit Hermione dans le hall , elle se précipita à sa rencontre .

**-Alors ? Tu peux venir ? Non ? Ooooh , j'en étais sûre ! **fit Ginny en cachant son visage dans ses mains .

**-Gin' , calme-toi ! Je peux venir ! **lui dit Hermione avec un grand sourire .

Elles allèrent ensuite prévenir Ron et Harry qui furent très heureux pour leur amie . Ils s'installèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor .

**-Vous savez comment il faut s'habiller cette après-midi ?** leur demanda Ginny après un moment .

**-Franchement , non .** fit Hermione avec sa bonne humeur qui ne l'avait pas quittée .

Ils rigolèrent et parlèrent jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner . Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et croisèrent en chemin le blond et le métisse des Serpentard . Ginny et Blaise s'échangèrent un regard qui dura un quart de seconde mais se fut suffisant pour que l'Opalie le remarque . Elle ne dit rien , essayant de ne pas fausser sa joie qu'elle avait depuis l'annonce du directeur . Mais cette joie fut très difficile à rester lorsque Ginny lui souffla un mot à l'oreille .

**-N'oublie pas ta promesse ...**

Elle lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas oublié . Elle soupira et pénétra dans la Grande Salle , suivit de ses amis .

Lors de leur discutions qui avait suivie l'incident de la bibliothèque , Ginny réussit au bout d'une heure à convaincre Hermione de s'excuser au près de Blaise pour son comportement . Elle le ferait cet après-midi , n'ayant pas eu l'occasion ces derniers temps . Ils mangèrent rapidement , tous impatient de retrouver le Pré-Au-Lard . Mais , au bout d'une vingtaine de minute , le professeur de Métamorphose fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle et rejoignit en trombe Dumbledore qui était assit sur sa chaise . Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et il se leva , suivant Minerva . Tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait . Hermione voulut les suivre mais ses amis lui conseillèrent de ne pas le faire .

**-Qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ?** demanda Hermione , amusée par leur comportement .

**-Aujourd'hui est une journée sans ennui ou quoi que se soit d'autre , Mione .** fit Ron .

**-Dumbledore et McGonagal pourront très bien réglé leur affaire seuls , c'est ce qu'ils veulent aussi , je pense .** lui dit ensuite Harry .

Elle soupira mais n'arrêtait pas de gigoter . Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait . Elle ne continua même pas de manger , sa curiosité lui coupant sa faim . Harry et Ron le remarquèrent mais ne dirent rien . Un vent froid pénétra dans la Grande Salle au même moment qu'Ethan entra . Son regard se tourna vers Hermione et elle sentit soudainement la température baissée . Elle ne fit comme si de rien n'était mais le froid la gagnait . "_Pourquoi ai-je aussi froid lorsque je croise Ethan ? Est-il possible qu'il ait le même pouvoir que Malefoy ?_" se demanda-t-elle . Le froid se faisait de plus en plus présent . Elle regarda Ethan et vit qu'il la regardait aussi . Une douce chaleur vint soudainement enveloppé Hermione qui fut surprise mais qui soupira d'aise . Elle savait que c'était Malefoy mais elle ne voulait pas croisé son regard . Il avait surement remarqué son malaise . Elle regarda à nouveau Ethan mais avec une lueur victorieuse dans le regard . Elle se permit même un léger sourire en coin qui l'énerva . Il ne fit rien paraître et commença à manger . Elle regarda ses amis et vit qu'ils étaient concentrés dans une discussion de Quidditch , elle décida de partir . Elle se leva rapidement et sortit à grand pas de la Grande Salle , redoutant déjà la prochaine rencontre avec ses amis .

Le problème , maintenant , était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où était les deux professeurs . Hermione ferma alors les yeux et se concentra . Elle projeta son esprit à la recherche d'une aura plus forte que les autres : celle de Dumbledore . Elle sentait son pouvoir "s'étaler" dans l'école . Elle ne pouvait ressentir aucune aura , aucun esprit . Elle sentit juste quelque chose de léger qu'elle savait plutôt éloigné de là où elle se trouvait . Elle comprit que cela ne pouvait être que Dumbledore . Elle marcha alors , se rapprochant petit à petit de l'aura . Elle sentait que la puissance s'agrandissait . Ses pas la guidèrent tout seuls . Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux et tout redevint normal . Elle regarda le couloir dans lequel elle était . Une légère inquiétude lui vint lorsqu'elle reconnut ce couloir . C'était un couloir proche de l'infirmerie . Elle décida de s'y dirigé et entra doucement .

**-Miss Granger . Je savais que c'était vous que j'avais sentit .** lui fit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire .

Elle s'approcha et vit qu'un corps prenait place sur un lit , pas très loin . Il semblait souffrir , vu ses trémoussement . Hermione eut un hoquet de frayeur .

**-Ne me dites pas que ...**

**-Si , Miss . Un autre élève à été touché par le terrible sort .** fit McGonagal en sortant de derrière le rideau où se trouvait l'élève .

**-Soit . Je peux le guérir . ** fit Hermine en s'approchant .

Dumbledore la scruta de derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et acquiesça . Elle s'approcha alors de l'élève et prit un instrument coupant qui était sur une table avec un verre . Elle fit glisser l'objet tranchant sur la fine cicatrice barrant l'intérieur de sa main avec une légère moue de douleur . Les deux professeurs de dirent rien et regardaient la courageuse rouge et or . Le sang apparut et commença à couler . Elle prit le verre et le laissa se remplir . Elle se sentait légèrement plus faible mais , une fois le verre remplit , elle le posa et fut guérie d'un coup de baguette par son directeur . Elle fit boire le breuvage sacré à la personne qui était sur le lit . Elle se stoppa en reconnaissant une sixième année de Gryffondor . Cette Gryffondor avait pour père une personne importante du ministère qui était connu en tant que grand partisan de Dumbledore . Elle inspira un coup et , une fois le verre posé , regarda ses professeurs avec une moue interrogatrice .

**-Ce n'est pas une Née-moldue ...** fit Hermione .

**-En effet . C'est une Sang-mêlée .** fit le directeur avec douceur .

**-Comment ? Pourquoi ?** fit Hermione qui commençait à perdre son calme .

**-Nous ne savons pas , Miss . Nous avons pourtant arrêté les personnes coupable de ces horribles crimes . Mais il y en a encore ...** fit McGonagal d'une voix légèrement tremblante .

**-Et si ils passaient par des sorts impardonnables ? Par le sortilège de la mort ?** s'écria Hermione .** Il faut que je ...**

**-Vous ne pourrez pas , Miss .** la coupa Dumbledore , sachant où elle voulait en venir . **Et certains professeurs ne l'accepteraient pas . C'est une sorte de violation d'entrer dans l'esprit sans le conscentement d'une personne , Miss .**

Hermione acquiesça et demanda pourquoi s'attaquait-il à des Sang-mélés , à présent .

**-Nous l'ignorons . Nous savons juste que son père est un grand défenseur de notre cause au ministère , cela en est surement la cause .** fit Dumbledore en réfléchissant .** Et bien sur , Miss , je rajoute 50 points pour Gryffondor pour cet acte généreux .  
**

Hermione ne dit rien et , après un merci au directeur et à la directrice de sa maison , sortit rejoindre ses amis . Ils l'attendaient dans le hall , prêts pour partir et inquiets . Elle soupira et s'approcha de ses amis qui se ruèrent sur elle dès qu'il la virent . Ginny avait prit des affaires pour elle et ils sortirent afin qu'Hermione leur explique ce qu'il se passait . Une fois qu'elle eut finit , un ange passa . Harry la regarda puis déclara :

**- Nous sommes tous en danger , autant à l'extérieur qu'à Poudlard . Nous devons être prêts ... Nous devons reformer l'AD .  
**

Tous approuvèrent et décidèrent d'y réfléchir plus tard . Ils expliquèrent à Lexi l'histoire de l'Armée de Dumbledore et trouva cela "très ingénieux" . Ils se promenèrent , allèrent à Honeydukes , acheté une nouvelle plume à Hermione et boire un verre chez Rosemerta . C'était une très bonne après-midi et Pré-Au-Lard était animé d'une fièvre que nos amis n'auraient jamais soupçonné . Ce lieu était à présent très sécurisé . Ils avaient croisé pas mal d'Aurors . Tous saluèrent Harry qui leur répondit , sans les connaîtres pourtant . Hermione et Ginny sortirent seules des Trois Balais et Ginny montra d'un signe de tête un endroit . Hermione suivit son regard et vit Zabini au loin , avec Malefoy . Elle regarda Ginny avec des yeux suppliants . Son ami lui jeta un regard digne de faire trembler le Mage Noir lui-même et Hermione ne discuta pas . Elle se dirigea vers lui en traînant des pieds et il se retourna lorsqu'elle était en face de lui . Draco la regardait , adossé au mur , et ne dit mot . Elle les regarda tour à tour puis annonça d'une traite :

**-Je suis désolé pour le comportement que j'ai eu dans la bibliothèque , je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi . Vous avez le droit de vous entendre avec Ginny . Et bien que cela me tue de le dire , elle t'apprécie et c'est ma meilleur amie donc si tu lui attire des problèmes ou bien fait lui le mondre mal et tu le regrettera !** fit-elle , éssoufflée à la fin .

Il la regarda puis lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème . Elle acquiesça puis , se tournant vers Malefoy , dit :

**-Merci pour ... plus tôt .**

Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle repartit vers Ginny . Celle-ci avait un grand sourire et Hermione lui demanda de ne pas en rajouter .

**-Tu sais , il n'y a pas de mal à s'entendre avec un Serpentard .** lui fit Ginny .

**-Je le sais . Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça . Si c'était Ron ou Harry , je ne pense pas qu'ils l'accepteraient aussi bien .**

Leurs amis sortirent et ils se dirigèrent vers le château , tout en pensant à cette soirée qui s'annonce hautes en couleurs ...

**. . . .**

**. .**

**. . . .**

Elle se dirigeait vers le hall , accompagnée de sa cousine . Elles c'étaient habillées chaudement et décontracté . Elles trouvèrent leurs amis ainsi que tout les autres sixièmes et septièmes années dans le hall . Le directeur se dirigea vers elle et lui annonça d'un language assez codé que la jeune Gryffondor qui c'était fait agresser se portait bien mais qu'elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas venir . Il fit ensuite un discourt aux élèves en leur priant de ne jamais rester seul et de s'amuser . Ils prirent des calèches tirés par des Sombrals pour se rendre au parc _Fuhilddon_ . Hermione pouvait les voir , à présent . Beaucoup plus d'élèves pouvaient voir ces créatures . Ils prirent une calèche à six avec Neville et n'arrêtaient pas de parler .

**-Comment ça sera , à votre avis ?** demanda Ginny .

**-Des grandes familles de sorciers seront présentées !** fit Neville .

**-Il y aura aussi des divertissement ainsi que des vendeurs .** fit Lexi . **Ma mère m'a expliqué comment cela se passait .**

**-Les Opalie vont être présentées ?** demanda Ron .

**-Se sont l'unes des plus grandes sorcières de tout les temps alors il n'y a pas de doute .** fit Neville en haussant les épaules .** C'est dommage qu'il n'en existe plus car l'une d'elles aurait terrassée le Mage Noir en claquant des doigts .**

**-Et si cela pouvait être si facile ...** murmura Hermione en s'enfonçant dans son siège .

Ils arrivèrent après vingt minutes dans un parc . Les élèves formèrent un gros tas et se dirigèrent vers les lumières de la fête qui n'étaient plus très loin . Il fesait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et le spectacle était impressionant . Des sortes de grandes cartes posées sur pupitre aussi grand écrivait et racontait l'histoire de chaque famille , l'endroit était peuplé de sorciers et sorcières , des sortes de stand avec des jeux sorciers payant s'étalaient et toutes sortes de choses étaient vendues . Il y avait même des animaux dans des enclots magiques . Le ciel dégagé et étoilé rendait le tout plus "magique" .

**-Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ?**

Hermione baissa la tête et vit ses amis la regarder avec un regard amusé . Elle leur sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la fête . Le premier endroit qu'Hermione visita fut les parchemins . Ses amis la suivèrent et ils lirent toutes sortes de choses concernant différente de famille puissante et reconnue à travers le temps .

Elle marchait en lisant le nom de chaque grandes familles et s'arrêta en voyant le nom des Opalie . _Son_ nom . Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que ses amis regardaient d'autres parchemins , accompagnés d'inconnus qui étaient tout aussi fascinés par ces grands sorciers . Elle regarda alors , seule , le parchemin . _Son_ parchemin . Il n'y avait pas comme image la photo d'une Opalie mais celle d'un croissant de Lune , signe de la lignée . Elle porta instinctivement la main à son collier . Elle le regarda et le cacha sous son manteau , n'importe qui pouvant le reconnaître . Elle lisait attentivement ce qui était écrit lorsqu'elle sentie une présence derrière elle .

**-Toujours fascinée par ses sorcières , hein ? **fit une voix traînante , reconnaissable entre mille .

**-Qui pourrait ne pas l'être ?** fit-elle en se tournant vers le Prince des Serpentards .

**-Tu n'as toujours pas réussit à la trouver ?**

**-Cela ne te regarde pas .** fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils .

**-Et bien , étant donné que je suis impliqué dans la fameuse légende qui permet de trouver cette fameuse sorcière , alors oui , cela me regarde .**

Là , il marquait un point . Elle le regarda puis lui fit non de la tête avant de s'interesser à un tas de personnes qui étaient regroupées autour d'un estrade . Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule , suivit de près par Draco , et vit ce qui attirait l'attention de tous . Les rares héritiers de familles puissantes se tenaient à cet endroit et faisaient des discours ou bien posaient des questions .

Un homme qui semblait avoir la cinquantaine parlait . Hermione se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet homme .

**-C'est le Duc Merchebet .** lui fit Draco à l'oreille , en répondant à sa question silencieuse .

**-Merchebet ?** répéta Hermione en regardant l'homme imposant .

**-Oui , c'est ... Une famille que les Malefoy n'apprécient pas trop ...** fit Draco d'une voix hésitante .

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda Hermione , curieuse .

**-Je n'en sais trop rien . Ils ne m'ont rien fait alors je n'en aie que faire de ses haines ancestrales .** fit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules .

Elle reporta son attention sur l'estrade où l'homme avait finit son discourt et qu'une personne annonçait qu'un autre discourt sera faut dans vingt minutes . Toutes les personnes s'éparpillèrent , ne laissant que Hermione et Draco . Elle le regarda et annonça d'une voix monotone .

**-Je ne tiens pas passer la soirée avec toi .**

**-Tu oublies que premièrement : on ne doit pas rester seuls et Deuxièmement : je dois te protéger . Ecoute Hermione ...**

**-Hermione ?** fit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui .

**-C'est bien ton prénom , non ?** fit-il en haussant les épaules .** Bon , je ... J'ai été bête de t'avoir caché le remède et ... et s'il te plaît , pardonne-moi . J'en ais marre que l'on soit en froid .** fit-il en prenant ses mains .

Elle le regarda longuement , semblant réfléchir à toute allure . Au bout d'un moment , un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle lui dit qu'elle acceptait ses excuses . Il lui sourit d'un sourire sincère qui était très rare voir même nouveaux sur lui puis baissa ses yeux vers ses mains . Cependant , son sourire se fana et il rapprocha la main d'Hermione pour mieux la voir .

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-il en lui montrant la fine cicatrice rose qui prenait place à l'intérieur de sa main .

**-Oh , ce n'est rien .** fit Hermione en enlevant rapidement ses mains et en les enfonçant dans sa poche .

Il la regarda en pensant qu'elle ne savait pas mentir et qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose . Il ne dit plus rien là-dessus et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour . Elle accepta et ils bougèrent enfin .

Une personne non loin d'eux avait tout suivit et bouillonait intérieurement . "_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ..._" se disait-il en boucle .

Ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny vers un stand de jeu qui ressemblait fortement à ceux des moldus . Un sourire passa sur le visage de la préfète des lions en pensant que cette homme avait pêché ce jeu chez les moldus . Des fléchettes aussi petites qu'un doigt devait être envoyé au milieu d'une cible . Mais ces flèches avaient la particularité de peser plus de dix kilos . Il fallait bien sur utiliser la baguette , chose pas très simple .

Harry et Ginny riaient tandis que celle-ci avait un petit ours en peluche dans les bras .

**-Mione ! Regarde ce que Harry m'a gagné !** fit Ginny en rigolant .

**-J'aurais pu gagné la plus grosse mais cette tricheuse **(fit il en donnant un coup de coude à Ginny qui rit encore plus)** m'a déconcentré lors de la troisième flèche .**

**-C'est vrai que celui-qui-a-survécu-au-sort-de-la-mort n'avouera jamais ne pas savoir viser ! **fit Malefoy avec son éternel sourire en coin .

**-Et bien , Malefoy , fait mieux que moi si tu en es capable .** fit Harry avec une pointe de défi dans la voix .

Draco regarda Hermione qui avait un sourire moqueur au lèvres puis accepta le défi . Il sortie un gallion de sa poche et le tandis à l'homme qui avait tout suivit . Le serpentard fit léviter sa flèche , se concentra et la lança en plein dans le mile du premier coups .

**-Et bien , mon petit , vous êtes fort !** fit l'homme du stand .

**-Je n'aie pas encore finit ...** fit le blond en faisant léviter une deuxième flèche .

Cette dernière vint s'abattre directement à deux millimètres de la première , soit au milieu aussi . L'homme haussa les sourcils si haut que le mot étonnement était un euphémisme . La troisième flèche suivit les deux première et s'abattit dans le plus petit cercle .

**-Les trois dans le mile ! **fit Draco d'un ton amusé avec un regard moqueur en direction de son ennemi .

L'homme , plus étonné que jamais , proposa toutes sortes de lots au gagnant qui choisit une grande peluche . Il l'a prit et la donna à la belle brune qui se tenait à ses côtés . Elle rougit légèrement et le remercia tout en prenant son présent .

Les quatres élèves partirent ensemble visité le lieu . Ils trouvèrent même un parchemin parlant de Harry , "Le Survivant dont tout les espoirs reposent sur ses épaules" , comme le disait le parchemin . Beaucoup d'élèves virent Draco et Hermione ensemble , cette dernière portant une grosse peluche dans ses bras . La proximité de Harry et Ginny ne plu pas trop au blond , question d'honneur entre amis . Ils croisèrent certains héritiers de grandes familles qui vinrent parfois saluer le célèbre Harry Potter .

Au bout d'une heure et demi , ils marchaient toujours lorsque quelqu'un les approcha .

**-Harry Potter ! Enchanté , je suis le Duc Héfixius de Merchebet .** fit l'homme en serrant la main de Harry .

**-Enchanté , Monsieur .** fit Harry avec un sourire poli .

**-Je suppose que cette Miss est une Weasley ! Vous passerez toutes mes salutations à Arthur .**

Ginny acquiesça en rougissant légèrement . Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et fronça les sourcils .

**-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un ... Vous aurai-je déjà rencontré quelque part ?**

* * *

***Feeling Sorry** **_et_ For a pessimist , i'm pretty optimistic _by Paramore , Yeaaah !_**

**_Je ne pourrais vous dire quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais une chose est sur : C'est qu'il y a une suite !_**

**_Je sais , je me répète mais il faut bien que cela rentre dans votre tête , mes lecteurs !_**

**_Vous connaissez la chanson : Coups de gueule , coups de kiff , question , réponse , j'aime , j'aime pas ... REVIEW !_**

_**Review Please :$  
**_


	19. Ch19 : Je sais qui tu es

**_Hellooow les amiis !_**

_**Voilà le chapitre 19 !**_

_**Ceux qui ont mit ma fic en story alert , c'est normal que vous recevez des Mails de nouveaux chapitres .**_

_**Je renouvèle mes chapitres , ils sont corrigés et je dois les remplacer . Il y en aura bientôt plus ;)**_

_**Merci pour les Review et merci encore à Nemesis de me le corriger (:**_

**Mademoiz'elle Aime : **Ha Ha Ha , j'avoue que tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton histoire de Manche Bête ! Et oui , je suis sadique ;) J'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire et bonne lecture ;)

_**Je vous laisse maintenant !**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Je sais qui tu es**

_Poudlard , dans le passé ..._

_Elle ne voulait plus le voir . Lui qui lui avait promis la lune , elle était tombée de bien haut . Cet homme était ce qu'elle refusait d'accepter : un stupide Mangemort qui voulait sa mort ! Bien qu'il affirme le contraire , cela ne pouvait être que cela . Voldemort voulait retrouver le pouvoir volé que l'Opalie possédait , et seule sa mort pourrait lui rendre . Le but premier des Mangemorts était de l'amener au Mage Noir . Il l'avait suppliée , avait promis , l'avait implorée de rester avec lui , qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il ne pouvait lui faire du mal . Mais c'était déjà fait ._

_Il devait se fiancer avec une femme ._

_Une sang-pure que ses parents avaient choisie ._

_Et il n'avait rien fait contre ._

_Le pire fut la marque qu'elle put voir sur son avant-bras . Elle dégageait une aura noire et puissante . Une aura de mort , annonciatrice de SA mort ._

_Son cœur avait été partagé ces derniers temps . Entre Howell et son incroyable gentillesse et Lucius et son "amour"…_

_Des larmes montèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux en repensant à lui . Elle devait l'oublier . Elle voulait l'oublier . Elle se souvint de son sourire qui la faisait fondre , de ce masque de froideur qui tombait seulement devant elle ... _

_Il lui avait tout avoué deux heures plus tôt . La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu , c'était il y a une heure , il était au sol ._

_Pourquoi était-il au sol ?_

_Pour la simple et bonne raison que , sous l'effet de la colère , elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait réussi à lancer un sortilège impardonnable avec la seule force de ses yeux . _

_Elle voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'il venait de la faire souffrir . _

_Elle ne savait simplement pas que cela aboutirait à un _Doloris_ aussi puissant que l'un de ceux du Mage Noir ._

_Elle continua de marcher et se retrouva enfin devant une porte . Derrière cette porte se trouvait la seule personne qui pouvait encore l'accepter et qui était toujours restée près d'elle , même quand sa relation avec Lucius avait fait le tour de l'école . _

_Elle frappa à la porte et son ami ouvrit dix secondes plus tard . Il fut étonné de tomber sur la dernière personne qu'il imaginait pouvoir se trouver ici ._

_**-Howell ... Tu avais raison ...**__ fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux ._

_Le Gryffondor la regarda encore un instant puis la laissa entrer ..._

**. . .**

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**-Voici ma meilleure amie , Hermione Granger .** fit Harry , la présentant officiellement mais la protégeant officieusement .

**-Hermione Granger ... Granger ... Votre visage m'est étrangement familier , ma chère . Qui sont vos parents ?** demanda l'homme en se grattant le menton , signe d'une profonde réflexion .

**-Je suis une Née-Moldue . **fit Hermione en lui souriant poliment .

**-J'ai dû me tromper ... Et vous ... ** fit-il en se tournant vers Draco .** Ah , je reconnaîtrais un Malefoy entre mille . ** fit l'homme d'un ton neutre .

Draco hocha la tête en guise de salutations . L'homme les regarda puis s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur Hermione en disant .

**-Je suis heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de Harry Potter et de ses amis ... Au revoir .**

Il partit , laissant les quatre élèves seuls . Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard , puis laissèrent Ginny et Draco et s'éloignèrent un peu .

**-Mione , tu ne nous avais pas dit que ...**

**-Si , Harry !** le coupa Hermione .** Le sort fonctionne mais le bouclier se désintègre plus rapidement ! Mais si mon visage lui était familier , alors il a dû la connaître ...** fit-elle en réfléchissant .

Pendant ce temps , Ginny et Draco regardaient silencieusement les deux amis discuter au loin . Ginny soupira et regarda la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés . Il était vraiment mignon ... Il regardait un point dans le vide avec un visage impassible , comme d'habitude . Ginny décida de poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

**-Est-ce que la rumeur concernant Hermione et toi est vraie ?**

Il leva les yeux , quelque peu surpris par la question de la rousse puis haussa les épaules en répondant :

**-Les élèves de Poudlard ont une vie tellement minable que la seule chose qu'ils puissent faire est de s'intéresser à celle des autres .**

**-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question .** fit Ginny en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine .

Il la regarda et soupira tandis que Hermione et Harry revenaient . Draco lui fit un sourire moqueur qu'elle seule vit et ils continuèrent de marcher . Au loin se tenait l'enclos des animaux et Hermione accéléra le pas avec une expression de joie sur le visage . Amusés , les trois autres la suivirent de près et ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination . Hermione n'aimait pas voir les animaux enfermés mais là , c'était différent , ils avaient un très grand espace . Ils payèrent l'entrée et furent entourés d'animaux , tous inoffensifs . Harry et Draco restaient très proches de Hermione , un danger pouvant vite arriver . Elle soupira en voyant l'attitude de ses protecteurs et s'approcha d'un Abraxans . Ce cheval ailé était magnifique . Elle s'approcha et il se baissa en signe de révérence . Elle caressa sa crinière blanche . L'animal se laissait faire , semblant en demander plus . Elle rit en voyant cela et lui gratta l'arrière de l'oreille . Elle le laissa et alla rendre visite à d'autres animaux . Son regard fut attiré par un enclos qui séparait certains animaux des autres . Beaucoup de personnes étaient autour mais les bêtes semblaient se cacher de peur . "_Pauvres bêtes ..._" Elle s'approcha et vit que c'étaient des Bilibouilles . Ces créatures au nom marrant étaient adorables . Elles avaient une taille de trente centimètres , une longue fourrure de différentes couleurs et la même forme qu'une balle . Leurs yeux étaient très grands mais on pouvait très souvent y lire leur crainte : ces animaux avaient peur des sorciers . On disait que les Bilibouilles étaient reconnus pour ressentir le caractère des gens . Une once de méchanceté les effrayait . Ils avaient un petit museau rose et une petite bouche presque invisible sous leurs longs poils . Les boules de poils s'étaient enfoncées dans l'enclos , regardaient chaque personne avec de grands yeux et tremblaient . Une petite boule bleue claire regardait Hermione avec des yeux curieux . Celle-ci l'avait remarquée et s'était mise à part pour mieux la voir . Harry et Draco le virent mais ne dirent rien . Une fois éloignée du monde , la petite boule s'approcha à pas hésitants de la main que Hermione lui tendait . Le Bilibouille se laissa caresser et ronronna de plaisir en fermant ses grands yeux . Une étincelle apparut sur la main d'Hermione et disparut rapidement . La rouge et or enleva instinctivement sa main et la regarda . Avait-elle rêvé ? Pourquoi une lumière bleue était sortie de sa main pour aller dans la petite bête ?

**-La lumière signifie qu'il vous a accordé sa confiance .**

Elle se retourna et vit le Duc de Merchebet se tenir derrière elle . Il regardait l'animal d'un air lointain , comme plongé dans un souvenir ou une pensée .

**-Je n'ai connu qu'une personne capable de faire cela ...** fit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione .

La petite bête se rapprocha de la main d'Hermione en tremblant légèrement . Hermione regarda l'homme qui la regardait en réfléchissant . Cet homme était plutôt petit de taille et avait beaucoup de cheveux blancs . Son visage imberbe exprimait une grande sagesse acquise au cours des années . Une profonde tristesse ne semblait jamais quitter son regard qui était tout de même chaleureux et confiant . L'homme aussi détaillait Hermione puis fit une drôle d'expression . Enfin , il ouvrit grands ses yeux et murmura :

**-A ... Alweena ?**

L'homme avait les yeux écarquillés et Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche . Comment avait-il pu la reconnaître ? "_Bouse de veracrasse !_" jura mentalement Hermione . Elle s'éloigna à grands pas de l'homme qui la suivait du regard , paralysé . Elle arriva vers Harry qui rigolait face à un animal qui avait peur de Draco . Ginny était partie cinq minutes auparavant , sûrement lassée des joutes verbales des garçons . L'expression alertée du visage d'Hermione fit revenir les garçons à leur sérieux .

**-Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre Dumbledore !** fit-elle calmement mais le stress faisait trembler sa voix .

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?** demanda Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie .

**-Je t'expliquerai plus tard , allons-y , c'est bientôt l'heure de partir , en plus .**

Ils partirent alors rapidement rejoindre Dumbledore et McGonagall . Draco s'était demandé tout le long ce qu'elle pouvait avoir . Pourquoi était-elle aussi stressée ?

Ils arrivèrent face à Dumbledore qui fut surpris de les voir si pressés mais qui ne demanda rien . Il se contenta de réunir les élèves grâce à une lumière blanche qu'il lança dans les airs . Au bout de cinq minutes , tous les élèves étaient présents et ils partirent de la même manière qu'ils étaient arrivés . Draco était retourné avec Blaise et se demandait ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione . Blaise , comme la majorité des élèves , sut que Draco avait passé sa soirée avec Hermione et qu'il lui avait gagné une grosse peluche . La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour . Il regardait Draco qui semblait dans ses songes puis demanda à son ami :

**-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

Le blond sursauta et regarda son ami .

**-C'était bien .**

Blaise ouvrit grand la bouche devant la réponse de son ami . "C'était bien ." Il avait passé toute la soirée avec _La_ fille à rigoler et être avec _Elle_ mais pour lui , la soirée était "bien" . Il se serait damné pour passer une soirée comme celle-ci avec Ginny mais il ne pouvait pas . Ginny avait trop de frères derrière elle , et Potter et Granger en prime . Mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer en terrain dangereux , ce qu'il faisait malheureusement .

**-"C'était bien ."** l'imita Blaise avec le même ton neutre .** Ma parole tu viens d'une autre planète ou quoi ! Etant donné que tu as passé ta soirée avec **_**elle**_** , vous avez dû EN PLUS vous réconcilier !**

**-Oui .** fit seulement Draco devant l'air outré de son ami .

Le métisse soupira et s'enfonça dans la calèche qu'ils avaient pour deux .

Le préfet faisait face à une véritable énigme . Pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Que lui avait dit l'homme qui lui avait parlé ? Pourquoi pouvait-elle être si étrange à certains moments ? Draco se promit de résoudre l'énigme appelée Hermione .

**. . . . .**

**. . **

**. . . . .**

**-Miss , votre bouclier se désintègre à présent beaucoup trop vite . De plus , les Merchebet connaissaient très bien votre mère .** lui fit Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant .

Hermione ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête . Que cet homme l'appelle Alweena l'avait choquée . Il avait l'air de bien la connaître vu le ton qu'il avait pris pour la nommer et il avait l'air aussi choqué . Avait-il compris qu'elle était la fille de cette femme ? Elle ne le savait pas . Elle sortit du bureau du directeur pour rejoindre son dortoir . Il était tard et elle était fatiguée . Mais il fallait qu'elle attende car un certain blond avait pas mal de questions à lui poser . Dès qu'elle le vit assis sur son canapé , elle regarda l'heure et soupira . Une heure du matin . Elle s'assit sur le canapé rouge , face au Serpentard et posa sa tête en fermant les yeux .

**-Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé lorsque cet homme t'a parlé ?** demanda tranquillement Draco .

**-Non .** dit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux .

**-Alors pourquoi étais-tu si pressée de partir ?**

**-Je ne te dirai rien , Malefoy !** fit calmement Hermione en ouvrant les yeux .

**-Et pourquoi cela ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?** fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel .

**-Peut-être bien , Malefoy . ** fit Hermione en se levant et en partant .

Il la regarda partir et soupira . Cette fille était un vrai mystère ... Il partit lui aussi se coucher en essayant tant bien que mal de sortir ce mystère de sa tête ...

Elle se réveilla tard , ce matin . Ou plutôt cette après-midi . Des coups à la porte la réveillèrent . Elle marmonna et se leva lentement . Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à une Lexi stressée et un Malefoy amusé juste derrière elle . Elle soupira et Lexi se mit en colère :

**-Mioone ! Il est 15h30 ! Je me suis inquiétée .**

**-Tu t'inquiètes tout le temps , Lex' . Je vais bien , je dormais pour une fois . Et Malefoy , arrête de rire !** fit Hermione en voyant le Serpentard qui se retenait difficilement .

**-C'est qu'elle a failli casser le tableau , me briser les tympans et me lancer un sort interdit , la Davids .** fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel .

Voilà une chose qu'ils avaient en commun . Ils levaient trop souvent les yeux au ciel . Hermione sourit légèrement à cette pensée et se tourna vers sa cousine .

**-Il faudra plus que ce Serpentard pour me terrasser , tu le sais .** lui dit Hermione mi-sérieuse , mi-amusée .

**-C'est ce que tu crois , ma petite lionne . Mais je parie que je peux t'avoir facilement dans un duel .** rit le vert et argent en s'approchant légèrement .

**-C'est quand tu veux , **_**mon petit serpent**_** . ** répondit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur .

**-Bon , tous les deux , je ne voudrais pas vous embêter mais j'aimerais parler à Hermione !** fit Lexi en s'avançant .

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , **_**ma chère cousine adorée**_** ? **demanda la préfète en se tournant vers la Davids .

**-Je t'en prie , Hermione ! Bon , j'ai une incroyable nouvelle !** répondit Lexi en sautillant presque sur place .

Draco fut étonné de ce comportement et s'en amusa . Ces cousines n'étaient pas très différentes .

**-Tu vas venir chez moi du 25 décembre au 2 janvier ! Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre !** continua Lexi dans un petit cri hystérique .

**-C'est génial !** fit Hermione en sautillant avec sa cousine .

**-Je vais vous laisser .** dit doucement Draco en partant , très amusé par l'attitude des deux filles les plus intelligentes de l'école .

Elles le regardèrent partir puis Lexi continua :

**-Elle est tellement impatiente de te voir ! Elles étaient très proches , tu sais .**

**-Oui , je sais . Je vais enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaissait ma mère .** Fit Hermione , toute contente .

Elles discutèrent de la soirée de la veille jusqu'à l'heure de l'entraînement de l'Opalie avec Dumbledore . Elles rejoignirent son bureau et Lexi dû les laisser . Le directeur et la jeune brune allèrent dans la pièce cachée .

Pendant ce temps , Lexi sortit et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors . Elle fut vite rattrapée par la préfet des serpents qui lui demanda pourquoi Hermione était dans le bureau du directeur .

**-Ca ne te regarde pas .** lui dit Lexi en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine .

**-Je le sais , ça . Mais c'est très étrange qu'elle se dirige tous les soirs dans le bureau du directeur , non ? De plus , elle agit bizarrement et surtout hier , elle te l'a raconté ?** lui répondit le Serpentard qui voulait savoir ce que la belle brunette cachait .

**-Je sais tout , Malefoy et je te réponds encore une fois que ce ne sont pas tes affaires et que le mieux est que tu ne t'occupes de rien .** lui répondit d'un air menaçant Lexi .** Le fait que tu sois amoureux d'elle ne change rien , tu n'as rien à savoir !**

Le Serpentard serra sa mâchoire et la regarda d'un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres . Elle partit , le laissant seul dans le couloir . Elle se demandait pour qui cet abruti se prenait .

Les jours passaient et les vacances arrivèrent rapidement . Draco et Hermione se parlaient bien et quelques élèves les voyaient parfois ensemble . Harry et Ginny se rapprochaient , tout comme cette dernière se rapprochait de Blaise . Plus les fêtes de fin d'années approchaient et plus Lexi était souvent dans un autre monde . Ron était toujours secrètement amoureux de Hermione , Lavande le savait et détestait l'Opalie pour cela . Ethan était toujours aussi jaloux et amoureux , lui aussi . Mais ces derniers temps , il s'était lancé dans des recherches qui risquaient de changer beaucoup de choses ...

C'était le soir du 24 décembre et tout le château était décoré de guirlandes , de boules et d'étoiles colorées . Un repas de Noël était prévu avant que les élèves ne rentrent chez eux pour les fêtes . Draco Malefoy n'échappait pas à la règle et allait rentrer au Manoir . Il avait peur de recevoir la marque lors de ces vacances . Il avait aussi peur qu'IL sache qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une Née-Moldue et il allait devoir faire un long compte rendu sur Davids à son père , mais aussi lui dire que l'Opalie restait introuvable officiellement mais il avait des doutes concernant son identitée . Il soupira à cette pensée . Il se rendit à la Grande Salle qui était la pièce la plus belle en cette fin d'année . Des guirlandes et des boules de la couleur de chaque maison la décoraient . Du gui flottait dans les airs et s'arrêtait au dessus des couples . Le gui sorcier n'était pas comme celui des moldus . Si les deux personnes ne s'embrassaient pas , elles étaient poursuivies par une armée de cette petite plante ! Il alla s'asseoir , suivie de près par Miss tête de chien , j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson ! Il ne daigna même pas la regarder et commença son repas . Au bout d'un moment , Pansy se mit à glousser comme une idiote et Draco voulut lui dire d'arrêter lorsqu'il leva les yeux .

**-Oh non ...** fit le blond en fermant les yeux .

Un maudit gui était installé au dessus de leur tête et attendait un baiser de la part des Serpentards . Beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur eux pour l'occasion . Hermione mangeait tranquillement lorsqu'elle entendit des rires . Elle leva la tête et vit Ron , Harry , Ginny et Lexi rire . Elle se demanda ce qu'ils avaient quand Lexi charia Harry :

**-Ca ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs , Harry ?**

**-Merlin , je compatis avec Malefoy . T'as vu la tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il a vu le gui ?** dit le Survivant en se tournant vers Ron .

La brunette regarda la table des Serpentards et vit Malefoy s'approcher de Parkinson et l'embrasser . Ce fut rapide et dégoûtant .Tout le monde applaudit , certains élèves sifflaient . Draco s'essuyait la bouche tandis que la face de pékinois était aux anges . Hermione eut une pointe au cœur en les voyant s'embrasser . "_Voyons , ce n'est que tête de chien et Malefoy ! Et puis c'était à cause du gui alors cela ne veut rien dire ..._" pensa Hermione . Elle décida de rire sous l'expression dégoutée de Draco et d'oublier la dernière pensée qu'elle avait eue . Elle prit une part de buche glacée au chocolat et à la framboise et se régala . Une fois finie , elle se leva , suivie de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie . Elle se prit quelqu'un et faillit tomber mais deux bras forts la rattrapèrent . Elle leva les yeux et vit que c'était Ethan qui lui souriait . Elle lui fit un léger sourire et allait partir lorsqu'elle fut retenue par le Serdaigle . Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et il lui montra ce qui se tenait au-dessus de leur tête . En levant les yeux , elle vit une touffe de gui . Presque toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux . Le beau Serdaigle prit son visage avec une main et l'embrassa . Des applaudissement et des sifflements se firent entendre . Draco fut envahi par une grosse bouffée de jalousie et tourna la tête pour ne plus les voir . Il trouva que le baiser avait duré deux fois plus longtemps que le sien . Quelques personnes avaient remarqué l'attitude de Draco et , comme d'habitude , le répétèrent à tout le monde . Hermione sortit , écarlate , suivie par ses amis . Ron aussi était écarlate mais de colère . Lexi le remarqua et le taquina .

Dehors , il neigeait et Hermione était impatiente d'aller jouer dans la neige . C'était très puéril , oui , mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer la neige . Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et resta avec ses amis à parler des vacances qui se profilaient à l'horizon et des cadeaux qu'ils pensaient recevoir .

**-Humm ... Tu vas m'offrir ... un super poster de Quidditch !** fit Ron à Harry qui éclata de rire .

**-Je ne te le dirai pas , Ron . Tu attendras demain matin pour savoir .**

**-Je sens que mon RonRon sera content de mon cadeau .** le taquina Ginny en riant .

Il lui tira la langue et elle lui lança un oreiller au visage . Ils rirent et regardèrent Hermione , assise au bord de la fenêtre , contemplant la neige qui tombait sur le parc .

**-J'en connais une qui est impatiente d'aller sous la neige ...** rigola Ron .

La brunette lui répondit par un soupir , ce qui fit rire le reste de la bande . Lexi se leva et alla chercher les tasses de chocolat chaud qui étaient prêtes . Hermione vint s'installer avec ses amis et prit la tasse que Lexi lui tendait . Ils burent une bonne gorgée de leur breuvage , puis Ginny posa sa tasse et se leva . Elle alla fouiller dans son sac et revint avec un appareil photo version sorcier .

**-J'ai remarqué que l'on ne prenait plus beaucoup de photos . ** fit la rousse en s'installant .

**-Tu nous as pris en photo il y a trois jours , Gin' . T'as presque remplacé Colin .** lui fit Ron qui le regretta aussitôt , car un lourd silence s'installa .

Colin n'avait plus le cœur à prendre des photos depuis la mort de son frère Dennis . Après cinq minutes , Ginny reprit .

**-Enfin bref , j'ai envie de prendre notre joyeuse bande en photo ce soir . **

Elle vint s'installer vers Harry et fit léviter l'appareil photo pour capturer ce moment . Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et Ron entoura d'un bras chacune des deux cousines . Ils souriaient , ils se sentaient bien . S'accorder des moments de repos dans cette guerre que tous vivaient leur faisait un bien fou . Ginny alla prendre l'appareil , prit deux trois photos et s'arrêta , gardant le reste pour le lendemain . Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux ici le lendemain matin, puis sortirent de la Salle Commune . C'est à ce moment qu'entra Draco , suivi de près par Victoria et Ethan . Le premier sourit à la Rouge et Or , la seconde lui lança un regard noir et le dernier la regarda d'un regard indescriptible . Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement .

Des coups à sa porte la réveillèrent . Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Draco :

**-Tes amis t'attendent en bas , il y a plein de cadeaux sous le petit sapin et Ombrage et Varsiel sont sortis . Joyeux Noël .** fit-il avec un sourire en partant .

Hermione dû rester amorphe pendant cinq minutes pour réaliser les paroles du Serpentard qui était parti . Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit rejoindre ses amis dans sa salle commune .

**-Hermione Jane Granger ! Enfin te voilà !** fit Ron , les poings sur les hanches .

Elle éclata de rire et s'assit à côté d'eux , vers la table où tous les cadeaux étaient posés . Ils étaient sous un sapin d'un mètre décoré de différentes couleurs par Hermione . Tous se regardaient , se demandant par quoi commencer puis Lexi se leva et décida de faire la distribution de chaque cadeau se trouvant ici .

**-Alors , le premier cadeau** **...** fit Lexi en prenant une boite recouvert de papier cadeau rouge et d'un nœud or .** De Ginny pour Ron .**

Lexi le mit dans "le coin Ron" et continua à donner les cadeaux . Ils en avaient tous au moins une dizaine et se réjouissaient à l'avance de les ouvrir .

**-Il en reste un ... Pour Hermione .** **C'est pas écrit de qui il est , t'as une idée , Mione ?** lui fit Lexi en lui tendant la boite recouverte d'un magnifique papier cadeau rouge et vert .

**-Non . Peut-être y aura-t-il une carte ?** fit Hermione en le posant .

Ils commencèrent donc à ouvrir leur cadeau avec joie , et Ginny prenait de temps en temps des photos . Elle immortalisa le moment où Ron ouvrit le cadeau des jumeaux , une fausse araignée articulée .

Hermione reçut de la part de Harry un album photo rempli de photos d'eux depuis leur première année , jusqu'à la photo qu'ils avaient fait la veille . L'album était très gros . Elle reçut de Ron un magnifique sablier de 20 centimètres qui avaient des propriétés magiques , Ginny lui offrit un livre qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps . Elle reçut un bonnet tricoté par Molly , ses parents adoptifs lui offrirent une robe et les jumeaux des oreilles à rallonge . Lexi lui offrit un magnifique kit de plumes , d'encres et de parchemins . Elle reçut d'autres cadeaux de Parvati , Luna , Neville et même d'Ethan . Elle prit en dernier le petit cadeau de l'expéditeur inconnu et l'ouvrit doucement . Ginny la prit en photo à ce moment là . C'était un bracelet en véritable argent incrusté d'émeraudes et de pierres précieuses toutes aussi belles et rares les unes que les autres . Un mot était à l'intérieur :

_Joyeux Noël_

_Ma jolie Fée-Mione ..._

Elle sourit en lisant la carte . Elle n'avait jamais eu un bijou aussi beau .

**-De qui est ce magnifique bracelet ?** demanda Lexi en s'approchant .

**-Je ne sais pas , il n'y a pas de nom ...** mentit Hermione qui savait de qui il était .

Lexi prit le mot et fut étonnée de voir qu'il était vierge . Elle haussa les épaules et remercia Hermione pour son livre moldu . Harry la remercia pour la montre qu'elle lui avait offerte et Ron pour ses gants spéciaux pour gardien de Quidditch . Ginny fut ravie d'avoir reçu un kit de maquillage spécial comme les moldues .

**-Allons nous préparer , il est 9h ! ** fit Lexi en prenant ses cadeaux et en faisant disparaître les emballages .

Tous partirent préparer leurs valises pour ces vacances . Hermione ne prit que ce qu'elle jugeait bon de prendre et sortit avec sa grosse malle qui la suivait . Elle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors et remercia ses amis pour leurs cadeaux . Ils firent de même et Hermione retrouva Lexi et Ginny qui discutaient en attendant la jolie préfète .

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts , ils sortirent et attendirent dans le hall avec les autres élèves . Dumbledore arriva et demanda à Lexi et Hermione de dire au revoir à leurs amis et de le suivre . Après des au revoir rapides , les deux cousines suivirent le directeur jusqu'à son bureau .

**-Je ne peux plus vous laisser prendre le Poudlard Express , Miss . Comprenez , beaucoup de parents d'élèves étaient à Poudlard et même d'autres personnes peuvent vous reconnaître . Vous irez donc chez Miss Davids par cheminée , Miss Paloie étant prévenue . Toutes mes salutations à votre mère , Miss Davids .**

Dumbledore donna l'adresse à Hermione et Lexi disparut la première . Hermione s'installa ensuite dans la cheminée et dit l'adresse en lâchant de la poudre de cheminette . Dès qu'elle fut arrivée , elle sortit et se secoua légèrement pour enlever la poussière . En levant les yeux , elle vit une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Lexi . Elle avait un beau sourire et était aussi brune que les deux cousines . Elle avait aussi des yeux couleur chocolat et des cheveux bouclés .

**-Bienvenue , Hermione !** fit Gloria en la prenant dans ses bras . **C'est fou comme tu ressembles à Alweena ...**

Après les présentations , Gloria et Lexi firent visiter à Hermione leur maison qui était plutôt grande et chaleureuse . La tante d'Hermione lui avait préparé une chambre . Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de visiter la maison , Gloria donna un cadeau à Hermione .

**-Joyeux Noël !** fit la femme en tendant un gros livre à Hermione . **Voici un cadeau que j'ai gardé jusqu'à notre rencontre ... En fait , c'est Alweena qui l'a fait mais je l'ai beaucoup aidée .**

Hermione le prit et vit que c'était un album photo . Gloria lui expliqua que c'était des photos d'Alweena petite, à Poudlard ou en vacances avec elle . Hermione la remercia sincèrement et sa tante sortit pour lui laisser le temps de le découvrir .

Elle s'installa sur le lit et ouvrit l'album . La première photo était une photo de l'Opalie à environ cinq ans , en face d'un grand manoir . Elle ne souriait pas , se contentant de fixer l'objectif . Ensuite ce fut une photo d'elle à 11 ans , près de la cheminée des Gryffondors . Elle souriait légèrement . Il y avait peu de photos d'Alweena à 11 ans mais il y en avait plus d'elle à 12 ans . Beaucoup la montraient jouant dans la neige . Elle semblait épanouie dans ce paysage d'un blanc éblouissant . Hermione sourit en voyant une image de Gloria et sa sœur se rouler dans la neige , un grand sourire plaqué au visage . Elle resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi à regarder les photos de sa mère. C'était le meilleur cadeau qu'elle avait eu de toute sa vie . A 15h30 , elle décida de descendre rejoindre Lexi et sa mère qui l'avaient invitée , tout de même .

**-Merci beaucoup pour ces photos , Miss .**

**-Comme tu es adorable , vraiment Alweena tout craché ! Tu peux m'appeler Gloria ou tante Gloria, comme tu veux . **

Hermione lui sourit et s'installa vers sa cousine . Hermione arrivait à sentir l'impatience de Gloria pour lui poser plein de questions . A moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression .

**-Alors , toi aussi tu es nulle en potion ?**

**-Maman !** fit Lexi , outrée .

**-Ce n'est rien , Lex' .** rigola Hermione .** Je l'étais mais j'ai eu des cours de soutien .**

**-Alweena aussi avait eu des cours de soutien avec Severus Rogue . Ah , ce bon vieux Severus . Qu'est-ce que les Gryffondors lui menaient la vie dure !**

**-Maintenant c'est lui qui nous fait vivre un enfer ...** marmonna Lexi .

Gloria rit d'un rire cristallin qui ressemblait fortement à celui de Lexi . Il faut dire que la mère et la fille se ressemblaient pas mal . Gloria retrouva son sérieux et vit le bracelet qu'Hermione avait au poignet .

**-Il est beau ton bracelet .**, fit-elle en prenant le poignet de sa nièce .

**-Il était ce matin sous le sapin et il a été envoyé par un admirateur secret .** rigola Lexi .

**-Il doit être sacrément riche cet admirateur ...** , examina Gloria .

Lexi se raidit aux paroles de sa mère . Hermione le remarqua mais ne dit rien . Elle avait sûrement deviné de qui venait le bijou .

**-Dites-moi , on est dans le Londres moldu ou sorcier ?** demanda Hermione .

**-Dans le Londres sorcier . Mais ne t'inquiète pas , on va faire des petites virées moldues . Au moins , personne ne risque de te reconnaître .** la rassura la plus âgée des trois .

**-Bon , qui veut un chocolat chaud ?** proposa Lexi .

**. . . . .**

**. .**

**. . . . .**

Avait-elle deviné que le bracelet venait de lui ? Et où était-elle passée ?

Telles étaient les questions que se posaient Draco Malefoy en montant dans le Poudlard Express . Il s'installa dans un compartiment et resta seul pendant tout le trajet . Il appréhendait la rencontre avec son père . Il ne savait comment cela allait se passer et cela le tracassait . Il sortit de sa poche la photo d'Hermione que les petits Crivey avaient prise . Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le train s'était arrêté . Il soupira et se leva , emportant sa valise avec lui . Il mit la photo dans la poche de sa veste , bien protégée , et sortit . Il vit son père au loin et le rejoignit . Sans un mot , Lucius prit le bras de son fils et transplana . Ils atterrirent à l'entrée du Manoir et entrèrent . Le fils Malefoy alla poser sa valise et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard . Il suivit son père qui l'amena dans son bureau . Draco s'installa à un siège et Lucius prit l'autre .

Pas un seul mot n'avait été prononcé depuis le début . Un long échange de regards s'en suivit . Le père se décida enfin à briser le silence pesant .

**-J'espère que tu as veillé sur elle .**

**-Je l'ai bien observée oui . Mais pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à cette fille ?**

Lucius eut un petit rire sans joie et continua :

**-Cela n'a-t-il pas trop été difficile de la surveiller et de s'éprendre d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à la fois ? La Granger Meilleure amie du Survivant , en plus !**

Draco ferma les yeux . Son père savait . Il les rouvrit et vit que ce dernier s'était levé . Il s'appuyait contre le bureau et regardait dans le vide .

**-Tu me déçois , Draco . Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour des choses aussi faibles et minables ... Mais je veux que tu me dises d'abord ce que tu sais sur cette fille . Car , si tu l'as bien compris , c'est de l'Opalie dont tu devais prendre soin .**

**-Elle est partie en vacances chez ... Attendez , les Opalie n'ont pas de mère ?**

Lucius serra les points à cette remarque et ne répondit pas . Pourquoi est-ce que cet incapable lui demandait cela ?

**-Elle a pourtant invité sa cousine à venir chez elle avec sa mère ...**

**-Draco , tu perds la tête . Les Opalie n'ont pas de sœurs , ni de mère , ni de famille ! Elles sont uniques ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

**-Son nom est Lexi Davids .**

**-Davids ... J'ai déjà tué un certains Davids ... Bizarre , je pensais pourtant qu'elle serait la fille de cet imbécile de Gryffondor ...** réfléchit à voix haute Lucius .

Il ne comprenait plus rien . Il se rassit à son bureau et sortit la photo d'Alweena qu'il avait toujours sur lui depuis la septième année . Draco fut étonné de voir la tendresse et la tristesse du visage de son père mais ne dit rien .

**-Je veux protéger la fille d'Alweena ... Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi . **

Le petit blond ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder ses mains . Il avait été amoureux d'elle , c'est sûr . Mais il s'en fichait , ce qui le préoccupait était ce que son père allait faire de lui pour être fou amoureux d'une Née-Moldue ...

**-Cette photo ... Ce visage appartient à deux personnes à la fois ... J'ai vu sa fille lors de l'attaque à Pré-Au-Lard , en Novembre ...**

Draco se souvint très bien de cette après-midi . Hermione avait fait une chute mémorable dans les escaliers .

**-J'ai tout de suite reconnu les traits d'Alweena , ses yeux dorés ...**

Ses yeux dorés ? Draco releva un regard interrogateur vers son père à cette phrase . Son père soupira et lui tendit la photo en lui disant :

**-Cela va te choquer mais c'est Alweena et non la fille que tu connais .**

Draco prit la photo et devint blanc en voyant le visage de la fille qui se tenait sous un arbre , un carnet lilas à la main . Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur . Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite .

**-Ce ... Ce n'est pas Lexi Davids ...** murmura Draco .

**-Est-ce que tu me fais comprendre que tu as veillé sur une parfaite inconnue ?** fit Lucius d'un ton menaçant .

Il n'écouta pas son père proférer ses menaces car tout devint clair dans sa tête . Tout les mystère se résolvaient un par un .

**-Non père ... J'ai veillé sur elle depuis le début ...**

Draco sortit de sa poche la photo d'Hermione et la regarda . Il mit les deux photos côte à côte et en eut le souffle coupé . Des jumelles parfaites . Lucius regardait son fils avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux . Draco lui tendit sa photo .

**-Des sosies parfaits ...** murmura Lucius .

**-C'est Hermione ...** murmura à son tour Draco .

**-Quoi ?** fit Lucius qui n'avait pas compris les paroles de son fils .

**-Tout n'était que mensonge ... Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ...**

Ayant compris , Lucius ouvrit grand ses yeux et demanda :

**-C'est Granger ? La fille d'Alweena est Granger ?**

**-Elle s'appelle Hermione , Père . C'est la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux ...**

L'homme au regard d'acier se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil sous le choc . Il savait que Potter avait une meilleur amie Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait pour nom "Granger" . Il ne savait rien d'autre d'elle , même pas son prénom . Aujourd'hui il apprenait que c'était la fille de son amour de toujours , celle qu'il protégeait tout en essayant de la détruire ... Il fut toutefois rassuré sur un point :

**-Alors tu n'es pas amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?** demanda Lucius d'une petite voix .

**-Non . C'est ce que je croyais . Mais Hermione Granger est en vérité Hermione Opalie ... Elle m'a menti , elle a menti à tout le monde ...**

**-C'était pour sa protection , Draco . Et ça marche , personne n'a de soupçons . Il faut dire que le vieux fou a eu une idée de génie , sur ce coup ... Etant donné que tout le monde la croit Sang-de-Bourbe , veille qu'aucun Serpentard ne s'en prenne à elle .**

**-C'est ce que je fais depuis le début , père ... Je n'arrive pas à le croire ...**

**-Et il va falloir que je t'apprenne beaucoup de choses sur elles ... **fit Lucius avec un sourire en coin .

**-Vous ne connaissez même pas Hermione .**

**-Je connais Alweena , c'est la même chose ... Enfin bref , déjà elles sont très puissantes et il ne faut jamais les sous-estimer .**

"_Voilà pourquoi Elle n'avait peur de rien et avançait tête baissée ..._"

**-Elles ne savent pas mentir , aussi .**

"_Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?_"

**-Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur elles , notamment comment elles se sont transmis leurs pouvoirs , et donc elles se transmettent le don d'être Fée .**

"_Voilà pourquoi Noémie a pu être guérie ! D'où sa cicatrice à la main ..._"

**-Elles n'ont pas vraiment besoin de leur baguette , elles s'en servent comme une couverture et pour que personne ne les soupçonne d'être des Louesses .**

"_Est-ce l'explication des livres qui se jetaient sur moi dans la bibliothèque ?_"

**-Elles peuvent faire de très grands dégâts lorsqu'elles sont énervées . Si tu savais ce qu'elle a réussi à me faire ...**

**-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?**

**-Suite à une longue histoire et une dispute , elle a réussi à m'envoyer un **_**Doloris**_** sans baguette ...**

"_Serait-ce ce qu'elle a fait à Greengrass ?_"

**-Et Alweena adorait la neige .**

Le Serpentard sourit en pensant à son baiser sous la neige avec _son Opalie_ .

**-Draco , tu m'écoutes ? T'as l'air ailleurs .**

**-Oh , euh ... Je pensais à toutes ces ... similitudes entre la mère et la fille . Vous savez qui est le père ?**

Lucius serra sa mâchoire et Draco sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question .

**-Non . Mais tout à l'heure tu m'as dit qu'elle avait une cousine ?**

**-Oui ... Elles ont raconté que c'était à cause d'un cracmol venu dans la famille et qu'elles étaient cousines éloignées ... Une histoire trop incroyable pour être vrai , d'autant plus qu'elles se ressemblent un peu ...**

**-C'est impossible ... Les Opalie ont toujours été filles uniques .**

**-Et pourtant ... Elle passe justement ses vacances chez elle .**

Les deux Malefoy discutèrent des Opalie pendant le reste des vacances . Lucius voulait que son fils en sache un maximum sur elles et en apprenait chaque jour sur Hermione .

Il lui fit aussi part de ses projets pour le futur et sur la raison de son appartenance au camps des Mangemorts . Il lui assura qu'il ne serait pas marqué pour le moment et qu'il devait risquer sa vie pour protéger celle de l'Opalie . Draco lui jura que c'était déjà le cas , et que ça le serait toujours ...

Ces vacances passèrent rapidement pour Hermione . En compagnie de sa "vraie" famille , elle se sentait bien . Elle avait fait la connaissance de Mr Davids , le grand-père de Lexi et ils avaient fêté le nouvel an à 4 . La brunette en apprit beaucoup sur sa mère et sa tante mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes ses interrogations . Elles se promenèrent parfois dans la ville moldue pour faire les magasins ou même se rendre au cinéma .

Le dernier jour des vacances , Hermione était contre la grande fenêtre et regardait la neige tomber dans la nuit noire . Elle devait retourner à Poudlard le lendemain . Elle voulait retrouver ses amis mais sa tante allait lui manquer . Elles s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et se comprenaient . En deux semaines , cette femme était vite devenue importante pour elle .

**-Alweena aussi , aimait la neige ...** lui dit Gloria d'un ton nostalgique .

Elle s'installa près de sa nièce et celle-ci mit sa tête sur son épaule .

**-Tu sais , j'ai été la première personne à savoir comment tu allais t'appeler , Hermione Jane . Ton troisième prénom est encore inconnu , par contre ... Enfin voilà , n'as-tu rien remarqué avec ton deuxième prénom ?**

**-Jane ? Non ...**

**-Quand Alweena m'a dit ce qu'il signifiait , je n'ai pas tout de suite compris . Jane ressemble fortement au mot neige , en français* . Comme quoi , elle ne pouvait se séparer de ce côté-là ...** rit doucement Gloria .

**-C'est vrai que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué ...**

**-Tu parles français ?**

**-Oui . J'ai des origines françaises . Du moins , mes parents adoptifs en avaient donc j'ai appris la langue . **_**Neige**_** ...**

**-Et puis Hermione ... Ce prénom a aussi des racines françaises mais il n'a pas de sens propre ... Quand elle me l'a dit , j'ai tout simplement craqué ... Ce prénom est magnifique . Il te correspond parfaitement . Pendant ces deux semaines , j'ai remarqué à quel point tu lui ressemblais mais tu as aussi ton caractère propre à toi-même .**

**-Je n'ai pas osé te poser la question durant ces vacances mais ... Mais est-ce que tu sais qui peut être mon père ?**

**-Ton père ... Non , je ne sais pas ... Je n'avais plus revu ta mère un certain temps avant qu'elle ne revienne elle-même me voir , enceinte de toi et moi enceinte de Lexi . Elle savait que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait d'enfant , comprends-tu , je ne voulais pas perdre ma sœur . Elle a pu rencontrer un autre homme entre temps .**

**-Un autre homme ? Donc elle a déjà été amoureuse ?**

**-Waouh , tu assimiles vite les choses toi ! C'est difficile à expliquer ... Elle s'est attachée à deux garçons dans sa jeunesse , oui ... Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler .**

**-D'accord , c'est ton choix . Bonne nuit , Tante Gloria .**

**-Bonne nuit , Hermy ...**

**. . .**

**.**

**. . .**

**-Bonjour , Mesdemoiselles !**

Lexi et Hermione venaient d'arriver dans le bureau du directeur qui les attendait . Elles le saluèrent et allèrent poser leurs affaires . Personne n'était encore arrivé et seuls quelques élèves qui étaient restés à l'école pendant les vacances étaient présents . Elles allèrent donc dans la Grande Salle pour attendre tout le monde . Vingt minutes plus tard , une multitude d'élèves commençait à arriver . Elles se levèrent et se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule pour trouver leurs amis . Elles purent enfin sortir et virent encore beaucoup d'élèves dans le Hall .

**-Je rêve ou il y a plus d'élèves ?** s'étonna Hermione .

Elle se retourna et vit enfin deux tête rousses et une brune . Elle courut et se jeta littéralement dans les bras du grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu , Harry . Il resserra ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi une longue minute avant que Ginny ne les sépare et prenne sa meilleure amie dans ses bras . Ensuite, Ron lui fit aussi un petit câlin maladroit . Elle était tellement contente de les voir . Deux semaines sans eux , c'était long ! Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle déjà remplie et se racontèrent leurs vacances .

Non loin d'eux , deux yeux gris étaient absorbés par la jolie brunette aux yeux d'or . Il était étrange de se dire que cette fille était en vérité une Opalie . Lui qui pensait qu'il lui en voudrait , il n'y arrivait pas . Il s'était dit qu'il allait difficilement lui reparler et qu'il ne voulait plus la voir . C'était faux .

**-Elle t'a manqué , la Granger .** lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille .

**-Et toi , la rouquine ?** lui répondit le Serpentard .

**-Ca , c'est sûr ... Quoi de neuf , ces vacances ?**

"_Rien , si ce n'est que j'ai appris que la fille que j'aime est en réalité une autre , qui non seulement n'est pas une Née-Moldue mais qui en plus est la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps , qui doit venir à bout du mage noir . J'essaie de lui faire la gueule mais rien que de la regarder ..._"

**-Rien , et toi ?** fit le blond d'un ton qui se voulait assuré .

**-Euh ... Mes parents veulent que je sois marqué très prochainement .** lui chuchota si faiblement le métisse que Draco crut avoir mal entendu .

**-Et que vas-tu faire ?**

**-Je ne sais pas ... J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide , Draco ...**

**-Je vais essayer de te trouver un truc . Je n'ai pas oublié notre promesse , Blaise .**

Le métisse acquiesça et commença à manger . Draco n'avait pas très faim . Il serait bien parti mais il voulait regarder sa petite lionne . "_Pour la surveiller ... et aussi parce que je ne peux m'en empêcher . Mais merde , elle m'a ensorcelé cette fille !_". Cette dernière était en grande réflexion et songeait à certaines paroles de sa tante .

**-Dis Lexi ...**

Cette dernière se tourna vers sa cousine qui avait le regard dans le vide . Elle se rapprocha et écouta les paroles de son amie .

**-Tu te souviens lorsque ta mère nous a parlé d'Alweena ... Qu'elle allait s'entraîner avec les fées ...**

**-Tu veux le faire ?** la coupa Lexi .** Il en est Hors-De-Question !**

**-Et ... Et si je te disais que je l'ai déjà fait ...**

**-TU AS QUOI ?** cria Lexi .

Tout le monde se tourna vers cette dernière qui regardait sa cousine avec de grands yeux . D'un commun accord , elles se levèrent , suivies de Harry , Ginny et Ron . Ce dernier avait eu peur en voyant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Lexi . Ils sortirent rapidement et montèrent directement dans la tour des Gryffondors .

**-Tu m'expliques IMMEDIATEMENT ! **dit Lexi une fois que tous furent entrés dans la Salle Commune .

**-Bien . D'abord calme-toi et j'explique aussi aux autres . Pendant les vacances , j'ai beaucoup appris sur ma mère et notamment ... qu'elle aussi allait s'entraîner dans la Forêt Interdite avec les fées . Laisse-moi finir !** dit-elle à Harry qui avait ouvert la bouche .** Je voulais donc vous dire que ... Que je suis déjà allée voir les fées pour m'entraîner et que je le referai surement !**

fit Hermione d'un ton assuré .

Tous la regardaient , la bouche grande ouverte . Harry réussit à reprendre ses esprits en premier :

**-Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux .**

**-Ca ne l'est pas pour moi . Les fées seront avec moi et m'aideront ! N'oublie pas que j'en suis une !**

**-Si c'est ton choix ...** fit le Survivant après un moment de silence .

**-QUOI ?** s'exclamèrent Ginny et Lexi .

**-Harry a raison . Si sa mère l'a fait et s'en est sortie grâce à ça et que c'est le meilleur moyen pour Mione de le faire , alors pas de soucis . De toute façon , j'ai confiance en elle , c'est la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps ! Le sang d'une lignée entière de grandes sorcières , fées qui plus est , coule dans ses veines .**

Ginny et Lexi soupirèrent d'agacement puis allèrent bouder sur un canapé . Hermione rit devant l'attitude de sa meilleure amie et de sa cousine et alla les prendre dans ses bras . Elle annonça à ses amis qu'elle irait les voir le samedi suivant . Elle prit ensuite des livres et travailla , sous l'œil ahuri de ses amis . Ils restèrent toute l'après-midi dans leur salle commune et sortirent pour aller dîner . Tous les élèves étaient contents d'avoir retrouvé leurs amis . Les Gryffondors s'installèrent à leur place habituelle avec difficulté .

**-Au fait , il faudra que je vous montre le cadeau que Tante Gloria m'a offert ...** leur dit Hermione au milieu du repas .

**-Ché quoi ?** demanda Ron , la bouche pleine .

**-Ronald , c'est dégoûtant ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !**

**-Désolé , Mione ...** s'excusa le rouquin une fois qu'il eut avalé .** Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a offert ?**

**-Un album photo .** fit Hermione en regardant les desserts qui venaient d'apparaître .

Il y avait aujourd'hui en dessert toutes sortes de pâtisseries . De la table des Serpentard , Draco observait encore la lionne . Il fut amusé par les étoiles apparues dans ses yeux lorsque les desserts étaient arrivés . Elle regardait ces derniers avec envie et n'hésita pas lorsqu'elle prit son gâteau préféré . Le même qu'Alweena . Il fut étonné de voir tous les points communs non seulement physiques mais aussi de caractère qu'elles avaient . Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire discret . Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre une pomme . Elle se tourna alors vers Ron et commença sa tarte meringuée au citron . Elle adorait ça ! Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit l'expression de contentement sur son visage . La façon de se lécher le haut de sa lèvre et de mâcher lentement tout en savourant ... Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son membre viril commençait à grossir dans son pantalon . "_Merde..._" . Il se leva et partit de son pas de félin habituel .

Ils terminèrent de manger et se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfets-en-chefs . Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione , la fermèrent et l'insonorisèrent . Hermione sortit l'album et le montra à ses amis .

**-C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez ! A croire que vous êtes sœurs .**

**-Ron ... C'est sa mère .** fit Harry avec désespoir .

**-Je le sais bien ... Mais elles sont identiques .**

**-Ron , t'étais où ces derniers temps ? C'est normal !** articula sa sœur comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 5 ans .

Le rouquin se tut et ne dit plus rien de la soirée . Ils sortirent à 23h30 et laissèrent Hermione seule . Elle se mit en pyjama et s'installa confortablement dans son lit , l'album sur ses genoux . Elle regardait encore les photos de sa mère . C'était comme si elle se regardait dans un miroir , mais c'était plus profond que cela . En sachant que c'était Alweena , la photo était différente d'une photo d'elle-même . Elle tourna la dernière page et vit un petit mot sur la troisième de couverture :

_Pour Hermione Jane Opalie ,_

_Je serai toujours là pour toi , pour t'aider et avant tout t'aimer ._

_Je ne suis plus là mais garde en toi le souvenir d'une mère telle qu'elle_

_était sur ces photos : Heureuse et responsable ._

_Je suis sûre que tu le seras autant que moi ._

_Je t'aime plus que tout et je garde un œil sur toi de l'au-delà ._

_Alweena Jazmine Grace Opalie , ta mère qui t'aime ._

Toute la tendresse qui émanait de ce texte fit pleurer Hermione sur le coup . Des larmes de joie , mais aussi de tristesse . Elle posa l'album près de son lit et s'endormit rapidement .

**. . .**

"_C'est fou le bruit qu'il peut y avoir de bon matin !_" , pensa Hermione en allant déjeuner avec ses amis . Elle regarda la table des Serpentards et vit Draco en pleine discussion avec Blaise . Il fallait qu'elle le remercie pour son cadeau qui avait dû lui coûter une fortune ! Elle ne mangea rien et ils s'en allèrent pour leur cours de Potion .

Rogue était aussi heureux que ses élèves de se retrouver dans cette salle .

**-Silence !** cria-t-il inutilement .** Prenez la potion page 103 et faites-la . Les ingrédients sont à votre disposition au fond de la classe .**

**-Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur !** chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione .

**-Sans blague ?** railla-t-elle .** Il est TOUJOURS de mauvaise humeur .**

Lexi revint avec les ingrédients et les cousines commencèrent leur potion . Au bout de vingt minutes , Hermione avait déjà du mal . Elle entendit Harry et Ron étouffer un rire . Harry se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota avec amusement :

**-Avec tous tes pouvoirs , tu n'arrives même pas à faire cette potion ? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de deviner les ingrédients ?**

**-Harry ! Non seulement ce serait tricher mais en plus je ne peux pas !**

**-Tu avoues avoir déjà essayé ?** lui répondit malicieusement le garçon à la cicatrice .

**-Mr Potter et Miss Granger , vous faites perdre 10 points à Gryffondor pour bavardage ! Au travail , maintenant !** cria Rogue .

Des Serpentards rirent et tous se remirent au travail . Draco finit rapidement sa potion et regarda Hermione qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal . Il repensa aux paroles de son père : "_Alweena avait beaucoup de mal avec les potions mais elle s'en sortait grâce à Severus qui lui avait fait des cours de soutien en sixième année ._" . Il comprenait à présent d'où venait cette idée que Rogue avait eu .

Elle avait du mal mais elle réussissait tout de même à la faire . Il remarqua aussi qu'elle portait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert . Il l'entendit dire "_Bouse d'Hypogriffe !_" avant que la sonnerie ne sonne . Elle ajouta rapidement ses derniers ingrédients et rendit la potion à Rogue .

Hermione essaya toute la journée de parler à Draco mais elle ne pouvait pas . A chaque fois qu'elle le cherchait , il restait introuvable ou entouré de ses amis . Il semblait même l'éviter ... Elle rejeta cette supposition et continua . Ce fut la même chose le mardi et le mercredi , bien qu'ils aient passé une journée entière avec les verts et argent , le blond disparaissait toujours en premier . Elle décida de lui tendre un piège ...

Pour cela , elle invita Lexi le mercredi soir et resta toute la soirée avec elle dans la Salle Commune . A 19h , Draco entra et fut étonné de voir les deux cousines . Il avait pourtant entendu les Weasley dire qu'elles étaient avec Potter dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors . Il passa devant elles et alla dans sa chambre . Après 10 minutes , il entendit Hermione dire :

**-Et si on allait rejoindre les autres pour manger ?**

Après quelques bruits de pas , il entendit la porte de la salle commune se fermer . Il souffla de soulagement et prit un livre . Il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte . Il se leva en jurant sur Varsiel ou Ombrage et fut très surpris de tomber sur Hermione .

**-Salut , Malefoy !**

**-Euh ... Salut ?**

**-Je voulais te remercier pour le bracelet que tu m'as offert , il fallait pas ...**

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi . Je suis content qu'il te plaise et que tu le portes .**

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit le paquet qu'elle avait dans ses mains . Il le prit et elle lui dit :

**-Je sais que tu as sans doute eu un meilleur cadeau ou qu'il ne te plaira peut-être pas , mais je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose en retour . **

**-Je n'ai pas eu de cadeau , tu es la première à m'en offrir un . Merci .**

Elle fut étonnée de cette réponse et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui la tourmentait :

**-Pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis Lundi ?**

**-Je ne t'évite pas .**

**-Tu peux la faire à qui tu veux , celle-ci , mais pas à moi . Tu me caches quelque chose ?**

**-Non ...**

**-Je sens que tu me caches quelque chose ! **insista-t-elle .

**-Tu le sens ? Serait-ce comme le fait de savoir quand la sonnerie va retentir ? Ou bien peut-être peux-tu utiliser la magie sans baguette , non ?** fit-il avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix .

**-Quoi ? ! ** s'étonna Hermione en reculant d'un pas .

**-Oui , **_**Hermione**_** .** fit-il en soulignant son prénom .** Je sais qui tu es .**

* * *

**_*N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont anglais donc ils disent _Neige_ en français , et non Slow en VO ;)_**

_**Voilà , à bientôt pour le chapitre 20 , déjà !**_

_**Merci de me suivre , encore !**_

_**Vous connaissez la chanson : COupS de Gueule , COupS de Kiff , j'aime , j'aime pas , critique , compliment ou juste un petit délire ?**_

_**En Review !**_

_**Review Please :$**_


	20. Ch20 : Découvertes

**Salut à tous !**

**Je vous autorise à me jeter des objets dessus !**

**Je n'ai jamais mit aussi longtemps à écrire à chapitre !**

**Mais j'avais besoin d'une pause et il y a le manque de Review, aussi...  
**

**Je remercie Nemesis pour la correction et, selon elle, vous avec devant vous le**

**meilleur chapitre. Du moins, je l'espère.**

**Une certaine review m'a vraiment motivée à commencer l'écriture de ce chapitre**

**et le voilà !**

_**Bonne Lecture !  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Découvertes**

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, seule source de lumière de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il porta son verre de whisky-pur-feu à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée. Il ferma les yeux, et reposa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec Hermione. Elle repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, suivie des paroles de son père et de ses propres réflexions.

- Toi aussi, tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ?, lui dit une voix amusée qui s'approchait.

Il eut un petit rire et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle s'était installée sur son fauteuil et regardait les flammes briller. Elle avait son carnet serré contre elle. Il ne put se détacher de la vision qu'offrait la jolie jeune femme. Elle tourna ses grands yeux dorés vers lui et le regarda. Elle ne voyait son visage qu'à moitié, éclairé par la lueur du feu et un demi-sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Il but à nouveau la liqueur se trouvant dans son verre et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

- Disons que je survis. Et toi, alors ?

- Je vis pour ta survie alors ça va.

Elle eut un petit rire et se concentra à nouveau sur les flammes. Il pouvait voir d'ici le bracelet en argent briller sur son poignet gauche, le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Elle porta cette main dans ses cheveux et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Tu penses que Potter et compagnie le prendront bien ? Ils me prennent encore pour un Mangemort alors...

- J'ai confiance en toi. Les autres n'ont rien à redire. Je sais que tu es sincère et que tu ne me trahiras pas. Mon secret restera bien gardé avec toi.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de se sentir flatté. Hermione Gr... Opalie avait confiance en lui ! Mais avant tout la femme qu'il aimait avait confiance en lui. Et jamais, Ô grand jamais !, il ne détruirait ce lien qui s'était formé entre eux cette semaine. Ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître et avaient longuement discuté, passant la majorité de la semaine ensemble, dans cette salle commune.

- Mais je ne peux accorder ma confiance à ton père.

Il la regarda, étonné, et lui demanda pourquoi.

- Il...Il connait beaucoup les Opalie et... et il aimait ma mère. Mais... Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de me sentir en confiance avec lui. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Comme je te l'ai souvent dit, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux expliquer. Je le sens, c'est tout.

- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais j'ai autant voire même plus confiance en mon père qu'en Weasley ou Potter.

- Ton père tenait à ma mère. Harry et Ron tiennent à moi., lui dit-elle simplement.

Il ne dit rien et retourna à sa contemplation des flammes reflétées dans les yeux de la Gryffondor.

- Je sens... j'ai l'impression que nous passons à côté de quelque chose d'important.

- Quelque chose d'important ?, demanda le blond en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que quelque chose possède la réponse à toutes nos questions et qu'il peut être plus proche que prévu.

- Comme Dumbledore ?

- Non, Dumbledore ne possède pas la clé de cette énigme. De toute façon, qu'il le sache ou non, il nous forcerait à comprendre par nous-même...

Il rit face au ton léger qu'elle avait pris. Elle s'enfonça dans son canapé et lui dit d'une voix plutôt ensommeillée :

- Et pour répondre à ta toute première question... nous le verrons demain.

0oOo0oOo0

- Harry, Ron, Lexi, Ginny. Nous devons parler de quelque chose d'important.

Hermione se tenait face à ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle avait décidé de leur dire que Draco savait tout maintenant, en ce dimanche 8 janvier. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais la préfète les coupa :

- Dans ma salle commune.

Elle regarda sur le côté et vit Noémie la regarder avec un regard de chien battu.

- Tu peux aussi venir, Noém'., lui sourit Hermione.

Les six Gryffondors se dirigèrent donc vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef et entrèrent. Ils virent le Serpentard assis face à eux qui les regardait tour à tour, ne sortant aucune pique. Hermione leur demanda de s'installer mais Ron déclara lentement :

- Mione, y a Malefoy juste à côté.

Personne n'avait bougé et Hermione soupira et dit en regardant Draco puis le reste de l'assemblée :

- Ce que je vais vous dire à un lien avec lui.

Tous acceptèrent à contre cœur de s'installer, seule Hermione resta debout et commença :

- Je ne veux en aucun cas être interrompue lors de mon récit., avait-elle dit en regardant Ron.

Elle leur expliqua alors tout dans l'ordre, de l'histoire entre sa mère et Lucius Malefoy, puis comment Draco l'avait appris et enfin leurs longues discussions sur ce sujet. A la fin, tous avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Quant à Noémie, elle semblait être dans une intense réflexion. Elle leva enfin ses yeux admiratifs vers la brune et lui demanda :

- Tu... Tu es une Opalie ? Incroyable ! Mon grand-père nous l'avait bien dit que...

- Attends !, la coupa Lexi. Ton grand-père parle des Opalie ? Il les a connues ?

- J'ai passé Noël avec lui et mes parents. On est sa seule famille depuis la mort de mon oncle, il y a... dix-huit ans, environ. Enfin bref, mon grand-père a connu Al... Alweena, c'est ça ? Oui, Alweena Opalie car elle a vécu avec eux une certaine période de sa vie, étant en couple avec mon défunt oncle.

Tous arrêtèrent de respirer à cette annonce. Hermione tourna son regard vers Draco qui déclara alors :

- Impossible, elle a eu une histoire d'amour avec mon père.

- Mais..., coupa Ginny qui réfléchissait. Mais elle n'a pas duré, comme Hermione l'a dit.

- Laissons Noémie continuer son récit., leur dit Harry en encourageant la petite à poursuivre.

- Donc, cet hiver, il nous a dit avoir vu l'Opalie au parc de Fuhilddon. On ne l'a pas vraiment cru, croyant qu'il divaguait...

Hermine chercha dans ses souvenirs et se figea. Elle regarda la petite première année et lui demanda alors :

- Mais tu... tu n'es pas née-moldue ?

La petite sourit, contente que la brune ait fait le rapprochement.

- Mes parents me disent de le dire. Il faut que tout le monde le croit. Je suis la petite fille d'une personne bien trop importante qui a eu à combattre beaucoup de mauvaises personnes.

- Et c'est qui ?, demanda Ron qui se prenait en même temps un coup de coude de Ginny et Lexi.

- Le duc Merchebet., répondit Hermione à sa place.

La petite acquiesça et expliqua :

- Lorsque des élèves s'en prenaient aux nés-moldus, j'avais eu peur de me faire attaquer. Ils croient que je le suis mais je suis une sang-pure.

- Tout comme moi., lui dit alors Hermione. Mais moi, je risque trois fois plus gros que toi., grimaça Hermione.

Tous se taisaient pour laisser Hermione réfléchir. Elle sortit enfin de ses pensées et demanda à Draco :

- Tu penses que ton père pourrait connaître un certain Merchebet ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait lui demander. Tu veux que je lui envoie une lettre ?

- Non. Je vais le rencontrer, on peut avoir beaucoup plus d'informations de vive voix que par écrit.

- QUOI ? Tu veux voir Lucius Malefoy ?, s'exclama Harry en se levant, suivi de près par les autres.

- Je ne risque rien, vous m'accompagnerez, si vous le voulez.

- Bien. Malefoy, Harry, Ron et moi seront avec toi., lui dit Lexi. Mais quand veux-tu qu'on aille à Pré-Au-Lard ?

Elle demanda à Draco s'il pouvait envoyer une lettre avec le lieu et la date. Il accepta et monta dans sa chambre pour le faire.

- Tu es sûre, Mione, qu'il ne te tendra pas de piège ?, lui demanda doucement Lexi.

- Si tu parles du fils, j'ai... je suis déjà rentrée dans son esprit et j'ai parfaitement confiance en lui. Tant qu'au père... Je vérifierai, aussi.

Draco redescendit avec une lettre écrite rapidement et la mit dans sa poche.

- Puisque vous êtes tous là, je dois aussi vous dire que je dois travailler sur mes capacités de... de fée. Je vais donc aller dans la forêt interdite samedi prochain, au soir.

- Pas toute seule., répliqua Harry, Lexi et Draco à la fois.

- Justement. Si vous voulez venir me protéger, je ne veux pas l'un de vous seul., elle se tourna vers les trois garçons et leur dit :

- Vous avez vous trois l'essence d'une fée différente en vous. Une fée vous correspondant le sentirait, une autre non et cela pourrait être dangereux. Les fées sont très protectrices entre elles-mêmes donc si une fée vous reconnaît comme étant des siens, elle vous protégera de tous les danger ou sentira si vous êtes en danger. C'est pour ça que soit vous venez tout les trois, soit personne ne vient.

Les garçons se regardèrent et acceptèrent sans hésiter.

- Mais, pour les fées de l'air, il ne devrait pas y avoir Ethan ?, demanda Ginny.

- Ce type ne sert à rien. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ce pouvoir lui a été attribué !, s'exclama Ron en tapant du pied.

- Parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il la protégerait de tout, quoiqu'il se passe., répondit calmement Lexi.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas au courant donc ne viendra pas. A trois, vous avez autant de chance à vos côtés que si vous étiez cinq.

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, sans être dérangés par les deux autres préfets. A vingt-et-une heure, le blond et la brune durent aller faire leur ronde. A un moment, Draco coupa le silence :

- Tu m'as dit que l'ordre était au courant, et ils sont plutôt nombreux, mais ce n'est pas mieux de... de le dire à moins de personne possible pour garder l'existence de... L'Opalie secrète ?, chuchota-t-il après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Les membres de l'ordre sont des personnes de confiance. Tu dois en avoir marre que je te dise toujours cela mais la confiance ne s'accorde pas facilement et il faut avoir fait ses preuves pour la mériter. Et c'est après ces preuves là que l'on sait que ces personnes sont dignes d'être mis au secret.

Le vert et argent ne trouva rien à redire et ils finirent leur ronde en silence. Une fois rentrés, ils se dirent bonne nuit et se quittèrent, créant comme un vide dans l'estomac de chacun...

OoOoOo0oOoOoO

Victoria Ombrage était une fille sans histoire. Du moins, quand elle n'en cherchait pas, ce qui était rare. Mais cette fille, vouait une haine incommensurable à une fille qui n'avait, selon elle, rien de plus qu'elle. Le motif de cette haine ? Tout simplement que cette fille semblait plaire à celui qui était dans son cœur depuis si longtemps... Malgré les avertissements et les menaces, cette fille au sang impur se moquait presque d'elle. Le pire, c'est qu'elle les avait souvent vus ensemble, ces derniers temps, semblant parler de quelque chose d'important. Qui plus est, cette fille était toujours accompagnée de plein de personnes, contrairement au début d'année où elle restait très souvent seule. Elle semblait avoir changé et portait toujours un carnet d'une couleur - certes belle - mais étrange.

En gros, il se tramait quelque chose de pas normal derrière le trio d'or qui, on dirait, n'était plus un trio mais une bande au nombre de membre indéfini.

C'était étrange. En ce moment même, cette fille était assise dans son fauteuil et semblait gribouiller quelque chose dans son fameux carnet. Elle était seule - Miracle ! - et sans baguette.

La Poufsouffle descendit lentement des escaliers et vint se placer devant la Gryffondor qui ferma son livre et releva la tête.

- Tu mijotes quelque chose, avec tes amis, j'en suis sûre., lui dit calmement la fille aux yeux délavés.

- Tu penses ?, railla la Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange à... écrire ? Ah, désolée, j'avais oublié : tu ne sais pas ce que sait !

La Poufsouffle partit dans un faux rire et, en deux secondes, piqua le carnet de la Gryffondor et se mit à courir tout en l'ouvrant. Les pages étaient vierges. Mais elle ne put continuer son chemin que le carnet la brula et elle dut le lâcher au milieu des escaliers.

- Aaaaargh !

Alerté par le bruit, Draco sortit de sa chambre et vit que la lionne était tranquillement installée dans son canapé alors il soupira de soulagement. Son regard fut attiré par une fille qui sautillait sur place en murmurant :"Oh la garce, oh la garce !".

Il s'avança d'un pas moqueur et vit que le carnet était à ses pieds et qu'une marque de brûlure prenait place dans la paume de la Poufsouffle. Il s'approcha et la regarda : elle était en forme de croissant de lune. Victoria leva son regard vers Draco mais elle regarda à nouveau sa main et s'écria :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ton carnet brûle et fait une marque bizarre... la même qu'au match de quidditch, quand... oui, quand ma baguette avait volé toute seule. Tu caches quelque chose, Granger ! , hurla la fille en partant.

Dès que la porte claqua, Draco ramassa le carnet et le rendit à sa propriétaire.

- C'est toi ?, demanda-t-il juste.

- Oui. J'ai réussi à passer mes émotions à travers lui.

- Comme elle l'a dit, c'est la deuxième fois en sa présence. Il faut faire attention..., dit le Serpentard d'une voix pensive en s'asseyant.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle., dit la rouge et or en caressant son carnet.

Ce carnet qui avait été celui de ses ancêtres, qui portait la moindre pensée de celle-ci et tous les poèmes, légendes ou autres... Hermione se leva d'un bond, provoquant un sursaut chez son homologue.

- Mais oui !, s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le carnet comme un trophée.

Elle sauta sur place tant elle était contente d'avoir fait le rapprochement mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard mi-amusé, mi-interrogateur du blond.

- Ce carnet. Il est dans ma famille depuis la nuit des temps. Pourtant, une magie agit sur lui qui fait que le nombre de page est infini ! Donc les pages de mes ancêtres sont dissimulées ! Il faut juste réussir à les ouvrir et on aura les réponses à beaucoup de questions !

Draco fut étonné mais approuva, la logique était trop... logique ! Elle s'assit donc et l'ouvrit, parcourant certaines pages blanches, d'autres contenant son écriture. Draco respecta sa volonté et la regardait depuis son fauteuil. Il aurait bien aimé voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur...

Au bout d'une heure d'essai et de recherche, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le moindre mot. Elle en était aussi venue à la conclusion que les poèmes apparus avaient été en lien direct avec son état. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de prier Merlin pour que ça vienne mais rien n'apparut. Elle avait alors dit que cela viendrait plus tard mais que ce serait plus rapide, ayant à présent la solution.

0oO0oOo0Oo0

Ils étaient samedi soir et l'heure de se rendre dans la forêt interdite était arrivée. Lexi, après avoir répété pendant une heure aux garçons de faire attention à sa cousine, dit à cette dernière de faire attention aux trois zigotos qui faisaient un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'entretuer.

- Bon, Davids, faut savoir ce que tu veux !, s'exclama Malefoy, amusé par le non-sens des phrases de cette dernière.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et ils sortirent en douce de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Hermione ne voyait pas les garçons mais se doutait qu'ils devaient être extrêmement serrés sous la cape. A deux, c'était dur mais à trois colosses...

- Qui a écrasé mon pied ?, demanda Draco avec colère.

- C'est toi qui broie le mien depuis le début !, lui répondit Ron.

- C'est moi qui écrase vos pieds depuis le début parce que vous me poussez !, s'exclama Harry.

Hermione s'arrêta et les garçons manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans. Elle se tourna là où elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et chuchota :

- Rusard arrive !

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Draco tira Hermione et ils se réfugièrent dans un coin d'un mur, tous au sol et recouverts de la cape. L'Opalie sentait deux bras l'entourer et un torse contre son visage. Elle leva les yeux et vit dans la pénombre les yeux de Draco. Des pas retentirent et tous sursautèrent. Rusard, en compagnie de sa chatte, marchait et disait :

- Toi aussi, Miss Teigne, tu as entendu des voix... Ils ne doivent pas être très loin, ces petits chenapans... Ils vont recevoir la raclée du siècle !

Hermione sentit les bras de Draco se resserrer autour d'elle tandis que Ron et Harry se serrèrent un peu plus. La fille réussit à sortir la carte du maraudeur mais elle ne pouvait rien voir. Une lumière vint alors et elle vit que c'était une flamme qui se tenait au bout de l'index de Draco. Elle le remercia doucement et vérifia que personne n'était ici. Quand le danger se fut éloigné suffisamment, Hermione sortit tout en prévenant les garçons d'être plus discrets. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard à la lisière de la fameuse forêt.

- Vous pouvez retirer la cape mais couvrez-vous en cas de danger., leur dit Hermione.

Elle vit que Ron avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et que Harry serrait très fort sa baguette. Seul Draco était plus à l'aise, malgré qu'il soit en fait légèrement anxieux. Elle allait continuer de marcher mais s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers Draco qui la regardait avec interrogation. Elle fronça ses sourcils et regarda Ron. Elle se concentra et réussit à sentir la peur qui s'échappait du roux. Elle sursauta et se rapprocha de lui.

- Incroyable..., murmura-t-elle.

- Euh... Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Je... j'ai réussi à sentir la peur de Ronald sans vraiment "entrer" dans son esprit.

- Quoi ? Mais... J-J'ai pas peur..., balbutia Ron qui était devenu cramoisi en deux secondes.

Draco ricana et Harry sourit.

- Ne perdons pas de temps., leur dit Hermione en reculant un peu. Et Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. Essaye juste de... de ne pas crier si tu vois une araignée.

Les deux autres rigolèrent face à la mine déconfite de Ron puis Hermione entra, suivie de près par Draco et Harry. Ron leur enjamba le pas, regardant de partout où il marchait.

- Tu te souviens du chemin ?, lui demanda Draco.

- Oui, je te signale que je suis venue plus d'une fois. Et toi, alors ?

- Eh bien...

- Pourquoi Malefoy se souviendrait du chemin ?, demanda Harry qui suivait la conversation.

Les deux préfets se regardèrent et Hermione lui dit :

- Eh bien, la première fois que je suis venue, j'étais avec lui.

- Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?, demanda Ron de derrière.

- Longue histoire., leur dit Draco pour clore la discussion.

Ils marchèrent encore mais Draco en avait marre de ce silence pesant et regarda tour à tour les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il eut un petit rire et dit :

- Ca me rappelle que l'on a déjà été ici, tous les quatre !

Hermione sourit et Ron dit avec colère et amusement à la fois :

- On s'était faits coller par ta faute, Malefoy !

- C'est vrai. Je m'y étais pas attendu à celle-là... Et maintenant, on est là, comme au bon vieux temps... railla Draco.

Au bout de vingt minutes de marche et de rencontre avec quelques bestioles, suivies par des petit cris de Ron, ils arrivèrent à la fameuse clairière. Ron et Harry étaient éblouis par l'eau qui brillait de mille feux et qui illuminait cet endroit rempli de végétaux et d'une brise légère. Un feu brûlait près d'un arbre. Les quatre éléments étaient représentés en ce magnifique tableau. Tous sentaient une douce aura se propager autour d'eux. Ron, qui s'était rapproché du bassin d'eau, sursauta lorsqu'il vit une tête en sortir, puis un corps légèrement plus petit que la moyenne. Elle avait des ailes magnifiques ainsi qu'un visage harmonieux. Elle le regardait aussi avec interrogation. Elle sentait que ce garçon possédait l'essence des fées des eaux. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione et un sourire franc illumina le visage bleuté de la fée :

- Hermione, ma chère !

- Azélia ! Comment vas-tu ?, demanda Hermione en s'approchant avec un grand sourire aussi.

- On ne peut mieux, ma chère. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici avec tes amis ?

Harry et Ron étaient bouche-bée face à la jolie fée. Sa voix était magnifique, tout comme son apparence. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de Ron et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Je la sens en toi, couler cette magie. Ce sont les garçons de la prophétie. Mais... il en manque un.

- Euh, oui... en fait on...

- Il n'est pas digne de confiance., dit Draco à sa place, se concentrant sur le paysage magnifique.

- Bref, je suis ici pour m'entraîner., lui dit Hermione.

- Bien., lui dit la fée. Donne-moi ta main.

Hermione tendit sa main mais Draco la stoppa.

- Où vas-tu l'emmener et que vas-tu faire ?

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois protégée ainsi, chère Hermione., dit le petit être à Hermione. Je vais l'emmener dans un endroit où nous seront protégées de quelconque attaque ou dérangement. Si tu veux bien lâcher sa main, à présent.

Hermione lui dit que tout se passerait bien et il se décida enfin à la laisser partir. La fée sourit et s'avança lentement vers la source. Elle regarda l'eau et leva la main par dessus. Une lumière bleue apparut et, en une seconde, Azélia emmena Hermione dans l'eau avec elle.

- Hermione !, crièrent les trois garçons.

Ils se précipitèrent par-dessus l'eau et cherchèrent les deux fées. Ils ne virent rien et Draco commença à paniquer :

- C'était quoi ça ? Elle l'a emmenée où ?

- Calme-toi, Malefoy. Elle ne risque rien avec elle., lui dit Ron, sous l'étonnement des deux autres. Ben quoi, j'ai confiance en elle. Elle va pas la noyer, tout de même, une fée est trop pure pour faire cela.

- Alors, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu as insulté d'impure une fille qui était plus pure que toi dès le départ ?, demanda Harry.

- Je ne le savais pas et j'étais... idiot, sur ce coup. Qui aurait cru aussi que je devais être le "protecteur" de la personne la plus puissante du monde, hein ?

- La vraie question est : comment peux-tu faire partie des quatre garçons qui tiennent le plus à elle ?, déclara mystérieusement Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, qui venait d'être tirée dans l'eau par la fée, glissait dans une sorte de toboggan. Tout allait tellement vite qu'elle ne put même pas distinguer la couleur de ce tunnel. Elle atterrit enfin en douceur sur le sol et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla.

Elles étaient sous la terre, dans une grotte où la lumière provenait de la source et au parois de roche bleue claire. Des stalagmites qui ne risquaient pas de tomber étaient au plafond, ici et là.

- C'est... incroyable..., souffla Hermione.

- Nous allons commencer, Hermione.

Hermione acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle faisait comme elle avait apprit la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle se concentra sur son esprit en elle et se vida la tête. Elle devait "entrer" dans sa propre âme, chose très difficile. Une fois que ce fut fait, une faible lumière sortit de la Gryffondor.

- Bien. Maintenant sens le pouvoir qui coule dans tes veines, dans ton sang.

Elle sentait de la magie s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et fatiguant.

- Résiste à la pression. Ne fait qu'un avec elle.

Un gémissement sortit des lèvres de la rouge-et-or. Ca devenait de plus en plus épuisant.

- Regarde au plus profond de ton âme. Là où tu es vraiment celle que tu es...

La rouge et or força et se retrouva dans un magnifique endroit. Selon les descriptions que ses amis lui avaient fait, c'était son âme. Chaque élément y était représenté. Puis elle se vit. Elle lui montrait du doigt un endroit isolé. C'était étrange, bien que la "Hermione" de son âme essayait de lui parler, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle avait même l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Elle regarda l'endroit indiqué par "elle", et vit que c'était plus sombre. Tout petit mais plus sombre. A l'opposé, un endroit était plus lumineux. Elle décida d'avancer vers le côté sombre. Elle avait l'impression que l'air se faisait plus lourd, que ses pas et ses gestes étaient plus lents. Elle continua d'avancer, se rapprochant de cette sorte de boule noire. Elle entendit un cri. Un hurlement, plutôt. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était la Hermione de son âme.

Soudain, tout disparut. Un brouillard noir et froid l'entourait. Elle tournait en rond mais ne vit rien du tout. Elle fut tirée par le nombril, comme avec un portoloin, et inspira un gros coup.

Elle était de retour dans la grotte, avec Azélia qui semblait inquiète au dessus d'elle.

- Hermione, dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

- Je... J'ai vu mon âme. Et puis il y avait... un côté lumineux et... et un côté sombre.

- Tu es allée du côté sombre., affirma alors la fée.

- Euh... Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu t'es mise à hurler et convulser. Et tes yeux étaient noirs. Il fallait que tu te diriges de l'autre côté, Hermione !

- Oui, désolée...

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera plus facile les prochaines fois. A la prochaine.

L'Opalie ne put dire un mot qu'elle se sentit aspirée par le haut. Elle atterrit sur un sol, face contre terre, trempée. Elle s'assit difficilement et murmura, tout en frottant son dos endolori :

- Faudra que je dise à Azélia de faire des atterrissages en douceur...

- Parce que tu comptes revenir ?

Elle se retourna et vit les trois garçons. Elle leur sourit et répondit à Ron, qui avait parlé plus tôt :

- Exactement. Surtout que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de réponses à mes questions. Je n'en ai pas eu du tout, même.

Harry et Ron l'aidèrent à se relever tandis que Draco la sécha. Sur le chemin du retour, elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qui leur fit poser plein de questions. Ils réussirent à entrer au château sans problème et, une fois arrivée dans sa salle commune, Hermione se jeta sur le canapé. Il était deux heures du matin. Avec tous ses efforts, elle était littéralement crevée ! Elle sentit les mains de Draco venir sur son cou et lui faire un massage. Elle bascula sa tête en avant tandis qu'il lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait les mains d'un dieu... "Et pas que les mains, d'ailleurs...", pensa-t-elle. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

- Alors, commença-t-il, c'est quoi cette partie noire que tu as vu dans ton âme ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Aucune suggestion ne me vient à l'esprit., dit-elle après un moment.

- Je me demande moi aussi comment une partie... comme ça peut être présent chez une fille de ta... de ta lignée., dit-il en hésitant sur les mots. Une chose est sûre, nous le découvrirons.

Il lui embrassa la nuque et lui murmura un bonne nuit à l'oreille. Elle le regarda partir et une fois que la porte eut claqué, elle se caressa la nuque avec un léger sourire. Elle se leva, s'étira longuement, puis entra dans sa chambre.

Ce qu'ils avaient oublié, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette salle commune...

0OoOoOo0oOoOoO0

Ce n'était pas un week-end de tout repos. Après la soirée dans la forêt interdite, Hermione devait aller dans un pub miteux. "La tête du sanglier". Avec ce nom, c'était sûr qu'elle allait croiser des personnes pas très nettes. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé, avec ses amis, que cet endroit était parfait pour un rendez-vous secret. Ils ne croiseraient aucune connaissance. A quatorze heures, Hermione se prépara donc, elle s'habilla sombrement et se fit une queue de cheval. Elle allait y aller avec Draco grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Ce dernier avait compris, la veille, pourquoi son amie lui empruntait souvent la cape.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils sortirent et prirent le passage secret de la sorcière borgne qui les conduisait droit chez HoneyDukes. Draco enleva la cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que la brune la garde, son visage pouvant se faire reconnaître par n'importe qui. L'héritier Malefoy guida alors la belle brune à travers le monde et ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans le pub.

Il vit son père installé à la dernière table et le rejoignit. Lucius leva les yeux et vit son fils. Il haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Où est-elle ?

Hermione, qui venait de s'installer, enleva la cape d'invisibilité, sous les yeux ébahis de Malefoy père. Draco s'installa à ses côtés et lui dit :

- Ca aurait été inconscient de la laisser venir seule, non ?

- Certainement... pourquoi avez-vous voulu me rencontrer ?

- J'ai à vous parler de certaines choses et je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je voudrais tout d'abord savoir si je peux vous faire confiance.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je risque en étant ici et à te parler.

- Je dois le vérifier... à ma manière.

- Comment ça ?

- Père, intervint Draco, elle va entrer dans votre esprit pour être sûr que vous ne lui jouez pas un tour.

- Non, je ne...

C'était trop tard, Hermione avait déjà commencé. Détruire les barrières ne fut pas très compliqué. Elle sentait un grand amour encore vivant pour sa mère. Il y avait le dégoût et une haine intense pour Voldemort. Des regrets, beaucoup de regrets pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Le visage d'un homme apparut, accompagné d'un grand sentiment de détresse, de haine, mais aussi de regret. C'était presque aussi intense que l'esprit de Draco. Elle savait à présent qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se retira et respira difficilement. Elle reprit son souffle et regarda l'homme en face d'elle qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle tourna la tête vers Draco et lui dit :

- On peut lui faire confiance.

Draco hocha la tête et se tourna vers son père. Il regarda Hermione avec une drôle d'expression. Surprise et admirative. Il n'avait jamais vu cela chez son père.

- Merchebet. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Elle le vit se raidir sur son siège et regarder ses mains sur la table. Il semblait réfléchir mais il avait une mine de dégoût.

- Dites-nous la vérité, père.

Il regarda son fils puis la Gryffondor et répondit tout en regardant ses mains à nouveau.

- J'ai connu un Merchebet. Le fils du duc Merchebet. Euh... Howell Merchebet, oui., cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

- Alors c'est lui avec qui ma mère était en couple., affirma Hermione.

- Ca n'a pas duré entre eux. On se voyait en secret, bien qu'elle désapprouvait. Je ne voulais pas me marier avec Narcissa mais j'ai été obligé. Elle se doutait que je continuais de voir Alweena mais ne disait rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, Narcissa était enceinte de trois mois. Elle m'avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer, pour le bien de Draco et pour son bien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait... fonder une famille.

- Pourtant elle savait depuis le début qu'elle ne pouvait pas., dit calmement Hermione.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Lucius qui ne comprenait pas.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il y a toujours une seule Opalie dans une génération ? C'est à cause d'un rituel que chaque Opalie suit lorsque sa fille a trois mois. Une sorte de Sacrifice. Elles donnent tout leur pouvoir à leur fille, ce qui provoque leur mort.

- Tu... tu veux dire que tu possèdes le pouvoir d'Alweena ?

- Qui elle possédait le pouvoir de sa mère et ainsi de suite. Toutes les Opalies ont transmis leur pouvoir qui s'ajoutait au pouvoir qu'un nouveau né possède.

- Donc... Alweena n'est pas morte tuée par le Seigneur des ténèbres..., souffla Lucius.

- C'est tout comme. Toutes mes ancêtres se sont sacrifiées pour le tuer.

- Et... toi aussi tu vas...

- Non. La prophétie me désigne comme étant celle qui le tuera. Parlez-moi de ma mère telle que vous l'avez connue.

- Eh bien... C'était une fille très solitaire et douce. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire. Elle ne cherchait pas les histoires. Très lunatique, elle pouvait très vite changer de comportement. Elle profitait de la vie. Elle était très belle, c'était la plus belle. Elle était plutôt... étrange. J'avais parfois l'impression de sentir une aura maléfique autour d'elle.

- Une... Une aura Maléfique ?, demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Le pire fut lorsqu'elle apprit que j'étais un Mangemort et que je devais me marier. Une onde noire m'avait traversé et elle avait réussi à... réussi à m'envoyer un Doloris avec les yeux. Heureusement que ce n'était pas un Avada. Depuis, elle restait tout le temps collé à ce Merchebet. Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, on a quand même continué à se voir, après l'école. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir pardonné mais elle n'arrivait pas à... à me quitter.

- Elle vous aimait vraiment., remarqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oui, beaucoup...

Ils furent coupés par le serveur qui arriva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vou..., il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux. Alweena ?

Ce prénom fut comme un choc et Lucius se leva en pointant sa baguette sur le serveur tandis que les deux adolescents se couvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent en courant. Hermione trébucha et Draco la rattrapa par la taille. Ils se rendirent rapidement au passage secret et ils purent respirés en enlevant la cape.

- Ton père..., réussit à articuler Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

- Il se débrouillera. Viens.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement au château en espérant ne pas être vus, souhait non exaucé car une personne se trouvait au bout du couloir au moment même...

Oo0oO

- ..._ Elle aurait été vue aux alentours de quinze heures trente dans un pub miteux dont l'un des serveurs nous a prévenus. La jeune femme était en compagnie de deux hommes non identifiés et se serait enfuie avec l'un d'eux dès que ledit serveur l'aurait reconnue. Plusieurs personnes sont témoins de la scène et assurent que..._, le professeur McGonagal arrêta de lire et s'écria :

- Miss Granger et ! Vous ne savez pas comme ce que vous avez fait est dangereux ? Avez-vous idée de l'ampleur de cet article de journal ? TOUT le monde sait à présent ! Il fallait que cela reste secret pour votre protection ! Vous vous jetez directement dans la gueule du loup !

- Personne ne sait que c'est Hermione !, s'exclama alors Draco avec colère contre son professeur de métamorphose.

- Mais ça ne va pas tarder, vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de personnes qui connaissaient Alweena et le reste des Opalie. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Miss Granger ?

- Je voulais des informations, savoir qui je suis ! Je ne connais pratiquement rien de ma famille ou de mes pouvoirs et en ayant des informations, cela m'aiderait amplement ! Comme les informations ne viennent pas à moi, je vais les chercher.

- C'est ridicule, c'est...

- Ce n'est pas ridicule !, cria Hermione.

Un verre se cassa sous le choc et le bureau du directeur trembla. Ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Rogue, Lupin et le directeur lui-même.

- Du calme, Hermione., dit lentement le loup-garou.

- Albus..., dit Minerva.

- Miss Granger a raison.

Tout le monde fut ébahi par la réponse du vieux sage. Celui-ci regarda l'assemblée et déclara :

- C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle souhaite connaître ses origines et, vu le caractère bien trempé des Opalie, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit allée les chercher jusqu'à Lucius Malefoy qui était très proche d'Alweena. Cependant, je doute que vous ayez appris beaucoup de chose, non ?

- J'ai appris deux ou trois choses importantes dont j'aimerais parler avec vous, professeur.

- Bien. Donc, pour l'article de journal, tout le monde sera au courant un jour alors plus tôt ou plus tard ça n'a aucune importance vu qu'elle est protégée dans les murs de Poudlard et...

Un hibou arriva alors et déposa une lettre sur le bureau du directeur. Après s'être excusé, il l'ouvrit et la commença. Il posa la lettre et dit :

- Votre tante a lu la gazette, aujourd'hui, et elle souhaite venir au plus tôt. Elle arrive dans dix minutes. Voulez-vous discuter en sa présence ?

Hermione acquiesça et tous partirent. Draco resta à la demande d'Hermione et ils attendirent Gloria pour parler. Les flammes de la cheminée grandirent et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année à peine en sortie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle regarda Draco à qui elle fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et un "professeur Dumbledore" au directeur.

- Miss Paloie est au courant de ce qui s'est passé mais nous allons lui résumer l'affaire d'après votre point de vue.

Hermione lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait dit au professeur et Gloria acquiesça gravement en disant :

- Je comprends très bien, ma chérie, mais c'était très dangereux. Surtout d'aller demander à ce Lucius Malefoy, ce...

Un toussotement de Draco la fit taire et elle lui envoya un regard peu amène.

- Je voudrais vous parler de ce que nous a dit à propos de ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait parfois une sorte de... une sorte d'aura Maléfique. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Gloria regarda le directeur avec une inquiétude non dissimulée et regarda à nouveau Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?, demanda Hermione plus fort.

- Ma chérie... sache que... que les Opalie sont les sorcières les plus pures et...

- Je veux savoir ce que veut dire cette "aura Maléfique", tante Gloria.

Cette dernière inspira un bon coup et regarda le professeur pour avoir un signe positif ou négatif. Il hocha la tête et elle regarda Hermione.

- Sans ton arrière Grand-mère, sache que le monde serait dès à présent sous la merci de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il voulait à tout prix détruire les Opalie ?

- Parce qu'il... parce qu'il veut être le plus puissant ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. Il veut être le plus puissant. Tu me diras qu'il pourrait juste te tuer comme ça et on n'en parle plus. Mais il veut avant tout la puissance, or, sa puissance n'est pas entière. Comme je te le disais, ton arrière Grand-mère l'a séduit lorsqu'il n'avait que vingt ans mais que son pouvoir était déjà très grand. Elle l'a séduit pour lui... lui voler tout son pouvoir et qu'il meurt. Cela n'a pas marché et si cela avait marché, elle n'aurait pas survécu sous la noirceur de son âme. Mais elle réussit à lui voler une grande partie de son pouvoir qui n'était que noirceur. Au fil des années, il réussit à gagner plus de pouvoir mais il ne pourra jamais être complet sans cette partie noire de son pouvoir. Et tu connais le rituel de ta famille. Elle a donc passé ce pouvoir à ta grand-mère qui l'a passé à ta mère qui...

- ... qui me l'a passé., continua Hermione, le regard dans le vague. Donc j'ai moi aussi cette... cette noirceur en moi ?

- Oui... Cette partie noire est quasiment aussi grande que le pouvoir que Voldemort a aujourd'hui. Mais tu ne peux l'exploiter. Tu la gardes seulement en toi et elle essaye de gagner ton cœur mais il ne peut le faire car tu es une fée. Mais il se manifeste et noircit ton âme pendant une courte durée. Elle lutte pour prendre sa place mais n'y arrivera jamais. Alweena avait beaucoup de mal avec cette partie. Cette "aura Maléfique", c'était ça. Elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à lutter que toi. Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de te sentir mal ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

- Une fois ou deux...

- Et de ne ressentir que de la haine et vouloir tout détruire ?

- J'ai parfois des sautes d'humeur où cela m'arrive de tout détester et de vouloir être seule... mais c'est rare, très rare.

- Cela venait de plus en plus avec Alweena. Au début, c'était une fois ou deux et après cela venait plus souvent. Et toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco, as-tu déjà senti chez elle de la noirceur ?

- Non. Tout ce que je peux percevoir dans son aura est... tout sauf mauvais.

- Mais... mais Lucius sentait que l'aura de ma mère était parfois mauvaise. Pourquoi cela ne m'arrive-t-il pas ?

- Je pense connaître la réponse., dit le directeur, se prononçant pour la première fois. Votre mère était plutôt solitaire et donc plus sujette aux mauvaises réceptions de sentiments. Vous êtes entourée de gens qui vous aiment et qui veulent votre bien. Cet amour vous sauve.

Hermione acquiesça et déclara qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Gloria lui fit une grosse étreinte avant de la quitter. Ils allaient partir avant que le directeur ne dise :

- Miss Granger. Je... Ceci est votre destin et vous devez trouver vos réponses seule, sachez-le. Mais, ne dit-on pas que les réponses à nos questions sont dans nos terres ?

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil. Ils sortirent et Draco demanda :

- Tu as compris sa dernière phrase ?

- Euh... non, je ne crois pas...

"Les réponses à nos questions sont dans nos terres". Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle en parlerait à ses amis plus tard. Pour le moment, ils l'attendaient dans sa salle commune pour discuter de l'entrevue. Elle leur parla pendant une heure de tout ce qui avait été dit et elle garda la phrase mystérieuse pour la fin. Tous cherchaient ce que voulait bien dire cette phrase.

- Nos terres... il parle peut-être d'un endroit appartenant aux Opalie, non ?, demanda Ron.

Tous le regardèrent et Lexi ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette phrase. Elle s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ronald, t'es un génie !

- Comment ça ?, demanda Ginny qui ne suivait pas du tout.

- Une terre ayant appartenue aux Opalie depuis la fin des temps, mais enfin cela ne peut être qu'un seul endroit ! Mais cet endroit n'est connu que par les Opalie...

- Et c'est ?, demanda Draco.

- Les montagnes magiques d'Opales., dit Harry.

- C'est cela !, s'exclama Lexi. Ces montagnes ne sont connues que par les Opalies, elles en sont les maîtresses ! Toutes Opalie est née là-bas et...

- ... morte là-bas., termina Hermione sombrement. Tu veux dire que je suis la... la maîtresse de ces montagnes ?

- Oui, elles t'appartiennent. Les Bonster n'obéiront qu'à toi.

- Les quoi ?, demanda le seul Serpentard.

- Ce sont des créatures mi-homme, mi-éclair gardant les montagnes et empêchant quiconque de s'y rendre., expliqua Harry. J'étais déguisé en ça, à Halloween.

- C'était toi ?, demanda Hermione surprise.

Il lui sourit et ils reprirent leur sérieux. Hermione récapitula leur découverte :

- Donc j'aurais les réponses à mes questions dans ce lieu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de questions mais j'ai tout de même besoins d'informations. Par exemple, comment mieux canaliser mon pouvoir ou bien... mon troisième prénom., dit Hermione d'un ton rêveur.

- Maintenant que nous avons trouvé, nous irons en parler à Dumbledore demain., dit Ron d'un ton surpris pour clore la conversation.

Tous le regardèrent ébahis et Ginny dit :

- Tu as faim, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Allons manger.

Ils rigolèrent et descendirent à la Grande Salle. Plus personne à présent n'était surpris de voir Draco traîner avec la bande de Gryffondors. Cela gênait seulement deux personnes qui étaient justement en train de discuter ensemble et qui n'étaient plus très loin de la vérité...

Oo0o0

Les problèmes commencèrent réellement une semaine plus tard. Le groupe avait parlé du lieu avec Dumbledore et il était prévu qu'Hermione parte pendant les vacances de février, il n'était pas encore convenu avec qui. Pendant cette semaine, les élèves se demandaient tous qui pouvaient bien être la fameuse Opalie. Parkinson avait hurlé que c'était elle, qu'elle était puissante, belle et orpheline. Personne ne la crut. Et pendant cette semaine, une personne fit beaucoup de recherches sur les Opalie. Avec ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle avait découvert, le puzzle se créait dans sa tête. Un jour, cette personne était dans la réserve, sous des livres énormes, et cherchaient le moindre indice sur l'identité de l'Opalie. Elle trouva alors une biographie. Rien d'intéressant, se disait-elle. Mais la personne l'ayant écrite racontait qu'elle avait eu la chance de sa vie en rencontrant une Opalie. Intriguée, la personne lut un passage de cette biographie et ne fut pas déçue :

- "_Dès que je l'ai vue, je l'ai reconnue. Les Opalie se ressemblent toutes incroyablement, c'est fascinant ! Je l'ai vu avec son visage harmonieux ne reflétant que beauté et gentillesse. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs descendant en cascade dans son dos vous faisaient frémir et ses yeux... je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils. Dorés. Comme l'or, ils étaient éclatants, la lumière dans la nuit, le souffle dans la braise... je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie..._"

La personne ferma le livre, le souffle coupé par sa lecture. Plus aucun doute à présent, elle savait qui se cachait derrière l'identité de l'Opalie...

Oo0oO

Ce matin là, rien d'anormal ne semblait se profiler. Le soleil brillait faiblement en ce milieu de janvier, février arrivait à grand pas. Ce fut un matin ordinaire où notre jeune et jolie brunette des Gryffondor alla prendre une douche bien tiède, comme elle les aimait. Elle se peigna, s'habilla de son uniforme et mit deux gouttes de son parfum préféré. Elle se regarda dans la glace et sourit. Elle toucha son visage du bout des doigts en se disant que c'était bizarre d'avoir le même visage qu'_elles_ ... Son regard fut attiré par la chaîne offerte par Draco, à Noël. En argent, incrustée de plusieurs pierres de verts différents. Elle sourit en la caressant et soupira. Elle sortit alors de la salle de bain et sourit face à la vision qu'elle avait. Sa bonne et vieille salle commune, bien rangée, avec des couleurs différentes incroyablement bien assemblées, ce qui ne donnait pas un aspect de décoration de noël à celle-ci. Elle descendit lentement les marches en pensant que sa propre mère les avait descendues elle aussi.

Oui, Hermione était nostalgique ce matin. Elle poussa le tableau et sortit. Elle salua les jumelles du tableau et descendit lentement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que personne n'était présent dans les couloirs. Tous en train de déjeuner, sans doute. Dans le couloir près du Hall, elle entendit un brouhaha pas possible et décida de se dépêcher pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois qu'elle pénétra dans le lieu où une foule faisait face à la porte de la Grande Salle qui était ouverte, le silence se fut et tous la regardèrent. Les gens s'écartaient sur son chemin lorsqu'elle passait et tout le monde la suivait des yeux. Elle entendait dans la Grande Salle un brouhaha plus fort ainsi que plusieurs disputes. Elle s'approcha des portes et son regard se posa sur un grand parchemin où il y avait écrit :

_Vous vous demandez tous qui peut bien être_

_la "fameuse" Opalie dont tout le monde parle !_

_Eh bien je vais vous dire qui se cache derrière cette_

_personne cachée. Ce n'est autre que la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors_

_j'ai nommé : Hermione Granger !_

Et plein de papier du genre volait dans la Grande Salle. Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et le silence se fut à nouveau. Elle remarqua ses amis au loin en compagnie de Draco, d'Ethan et de Victoria. Cette dernière arborait un sourire pour le moins... victorieux.

Oui, Hermione était nostalgique ce matin là. Le temps où elle n'était qu'une étudiante née-moldue et anonyme était révolu.

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Les review sont de très grandes motivations alors vous savez**

**ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)**

**A la prochaine !**


	21. Ch21 : Cupidon ? 'Connais pas !

**Haaaa, j'en connais qui vont être content !**

**Bon, désolé, MILLE FOIS désolé pour ce retard mais, voyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.**

**A part cela, merci aux review et HARCELEUR de review ;)**

**Voilà la suite et pour le titre, j'en avais pas d'autre en tête.**

**Un petit résumé avant de commencer, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain (:**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent **: _C'est officiel, Draco connaît la véritable identité d'Hermione. Cette dernière cherche toujours un moyen d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Ils apprennent tous aussi que la petite Noémie est en réalité la petite fille du Duc de Merchebet et il se trouve que ce dernier connaissait très bien Alweena. Cette dernière avait été en couple avec le fils du duc pendant un moment. Hermione décide alors d'aller voir Lucius Malefoy pour obtenir plus d'informations. Pendant ce temps, Victoria Ombrage commence à avoir des soupçons et sait que quelque chose de pas normal se trame avec le trio d'or et compagnie. Le samedi soir, ils se rendent à la forêt interdite pour qu'Hermione travaille un peu plus sur ses pouvoirs, avec l'aide d'Azélia la fée. Le lendemain, ils rencontrèrent Lucius Malefoy qui répondit à certaines questions des deux jeunes. Mais un homme reconnut Hermione et avec Draco, ils durent s'enfuir rapidement tandis que le premier titre de la gazette du sorcier ce lundi était "une Opalie à Poudlard". Ils apprennent aussi qu'Hermione possède en elle une partie du pouvoir de Voldemort et que ce dernier veut le récupérer. Pour rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, Victoria découvre qu'Hermione est la fameuse Opalie et en fait part à tout le monde dans la Grande Salle._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Cupidon ? 'Connais pas !**

Tous les regards étaient virés sur elle, comme si elle était une _chose_. Elle s'approcha du groupe qui se situait en face d'elle et regarda tour à tour les personnes. Elle le sentait. Elle sentait que c'était cette peste de Victoria qui avait réussi à le découvrir. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un cerveau aurait pu se trouver derrière toutes ces couches de maquillage. Elle entendit les professeurs qui venaient d'arriver et elle s'imaginait parfaitement leurs mines choquées. Pour le moment, un duel de regard se déroulait sous les yeux curieux de tous entre la Gryffondor et la Pouf...souffle. Cette dernière soutenait le regard de l'Opalie avec fierté mais avec une légère peur grandissante. Elle perdit son sourire petit à petit et sa frayeur monta en flèche lorsqu'elle vit le léger sourire en coin de la brune aux yeux dorés.

- Qui a fait ça ?, demanda lentement la voix doucereuse du professeur aux cheveux gras.

Lexi, qui arborait un visage de haine pure face à la Poufsouffle et qui se tenait derrière Hermione avança d'un pas vers Victoria mais Hermione la retint d'un bras. Victoria détourna les yeux et Hermione tourna son attention vers son professeur.

- Tout ceci est l'œuvre de Miss Ombrage. On peut dire qu'elle a hérité des gênes de sa tante, à fourrer son nez de partout pour un rien, annonça d'une voix claire et intelligible la préfète des lions.

- Ben quoi, on voulait se cacher ?, la provoqua l'autre fille. Pas très courageux, tout ça !

- Comment oses-tu immonde Veracrasse !, cria Lexi en pointant sa baguette sur Victoria qui recula d'un pas.

- Miss Davids..., intervint le directeur qui venait d'entrer.

Tous regardaient à présent le directeur s'avancer vers les élèves et les regarder tour à tour.

- Tout d'abord, l'identité de Miss Granger aurait dû être révélée un jour où l'autre. Néanmoins, se mêler de cette affaire peut impliquer de graves conséquences et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se cacher derrière un mystère. J'enlève cinquante points à Poufsouffle pour s'être mêlé d'affaires importantes d'autrui et Miss Ombrage sera renvoyée pendant un temps indéterminé.

Tous hoquetèrent de surprise face à cette grosse sanction. D'un coup de baguette, la grande Salle fut remise en ordre et le professeur ordonna aux élèves de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Il partit dans son bureau accompagné des deux préfètes-en-chef. Une fois dans son bureau, Hermione gardait son air calme mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'autre fille. Elle tripotait nerveusement les pans de sa robe.

- Miss Ombrage. Vous venez de divulguer une information importante. Très importante et dangereuse. L'identité de votre camarade était masquée pour sa protection. Il en est de son bien, mais pas que. C'est pourquoi vous êtes exclue un mois de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et démunie de vos fonctions de préfète-en-chef. Le professeur Chourave vous attend en bas pour vous accompagner à votre dortoir et chercher vos affaires.

Cette dernière sortit, sans un regard de plus en arrière.

- Quant à vous... Votre identité n'est plus secrète à présent. Vous avez désormais le choix. Soit vous gardez le nom de vos parents adoptifs, soit Granger. Ou bien, vous prenez votre nom réel, Opalie.

Hermione regarda le directeur dans les yeux et annonça sans une once d'hésitation :

- Je dois faire honneur à l'héritage qui m'a été transmis.

Elle s'avança et tendit la main au professeur :

- Bonjour professeur, je suis Hermione. Hermione Opalie.

Le directeur lui sourit et accepta de serrer la main de la jeune sorcière.

oOoOo0oOoOo

La jeune fille aux yeux dorés se trouvait dans sa salle commune et regardait le feu brûler. Comment serait la vie, à présent ? Est-ce que les futurs petits mangemorts allaient essayer de la tuer ? Une chose était sûre, plus personne n'essaierait de l'embêter à Poudlard. Elle ne put sourire en s'imaginant comment ce serait si elle et Draco n'étaient pas devenus... amis et qu'il aurait tout su en même temps que les autres. Il n'était plus ce gamin lâche qu'il était avant, il le lui avait prouvé. Elle entendit le portrait claquer et regarda le nouvel arrivant. La nouvelle arrivante, plutôt. Heidi Noens. Ils enlèvent cette allumeuse de Victoria pour mettre l'une de ses meilleures amies, c'est n'importe quoi ! Elle passa et lança un regard noir à Hermione. Au même moment, Draco sortit de sa chambre et croisa la Poufsouffle qui lui fit un sourire charmeur et qui lui lança un sensuel "Salut, Draco !". Il lui répondit à peine, se dirigeant vers la jolie Gryffondor qui regardait la cheminée.

- Tu ne viens pas manger ?, lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son propre fauteuil.

Elle le regarda puis lui sourit.

- A vrai dire, j'avais prévu de faire mes devoirs.

- Sans le matériel, ce serait un peu dur, non ?, railla-t-il gentiment.

Elle s'assit correctement et ferma ses yeux. Elle leva la main et cinq secondes après, un livre de métamorphose atterrit sur ses genoux. Voir l'étonnement de Draco était absolument hilarant. Elle rit puis se leva.

- Mais un bon repas chaud ne se refuse pas, non ?

Il lui sourit puis la suivit. Il la regarda suspicieusement et lui demanda :

- Tu n'es pas stressée de te retrouver devant tout le monde, non ?

Elle le regarda, à moitié choquée, et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Eh bien, une personne à l'aise ne tripote pas nerveusement sa robe, ne se mord pas la lèvre inférieure et ne regarde pas partout autour d'elle au détour d'un couloir.

Elle soupira et murmura :

- C'est juste que... Que le regard des gens sur moi va changer et...

- C'est sûr, je crois bien que tu seras la personne la plus respectée de cette école !

- Justement, je n'ai pas envie que les élèves me craignent ! Je veux juste qu'ils se comportent comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Ou du moins, qu'ils me traitent comme une étudiante comme les autres, ce que je suis.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Toi, tu es exceptionnelle ! Tu es puissante, intelligente, gentille et je peux te dire, très belle.

Il avait dit cela sans une once de gêne, comme si c'était normal pour lui. Elle rougit et le remercia. Il prit sa main et lui embrassa pour lui montrer son soutien. Ils se sourirent puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Des bruits de tintements de cuillères et fourchettes s'élevèrent, signe que l'attention de la salle était centrée sur les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer, en particulier sur la jeune fille aux yeux dorés. Elle soupira et s'avança, toujours dans un silence de mort, et prit place à côté de ses amis. Lexi se leva et cria d'une voix forte et menaçante :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Retournez à vos repas et vos discussions : exécution !

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et se détournèrent des Gryffondors. Lexi leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la petite bande de Gryffondors riait. Au milieu du repas, Ginny demanda malicieusement à l'oreille de son amie :

- Dis-moi, il se passe quelque chose avec Malefoy ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et bégaya rapidement :

- P-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Ginny regarda longuement son amie avec un large sourire et Hermione soupira. Elle se pencha alors lentement vers Ginny, et murmura lentement :

- Tu aimerais bien ne plus être la seule Gryffondor sortant avec un Serpentard, hein ? Au fait, comment va notre cher Zabini ?

Ginny devint rouge pivoine et chuchota un faible "Touché" auquel Hermione pouffa de rire.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous faites des messes basses ?, demanda Harry en se penchant légèrement.

- Si ce sont des messes basses, Mr Potter, c'est pour que vous ne les écoutiez pas !, tonna la rousse d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Ce dernier leur sourit mais ne dit rien d'autre. Ils finirent de manger et sortirent tous ensemble dans le grand Hall. Une bande de Serpentards y était et dès qu'ils virent les lions, ils détournèrent leur regard. Ron en profita pour se moquer tandis que Lexi rigolait. La vie au collège allait changer, vraiment.

**. . . . **

**. . . . . . .**

**. . . .**

Lucius pâlit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il relut attentivement la lettre que son fils venait de lui envoyer et il soupira. D'ici ce soir, l'autre face de serpent serait au courant. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la poubelle de son bureau qui vola au travers de la pièce. Il s'appuya sur son bureau et respira difficilement. Il ne devait pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Alweena. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger et elle en était morte. Il devait protéger la dernière trace d'elle vivante de ce monde. Il resta à réfléchir longtemps. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était lorsqu'il sentit sa marque lui brûler la peau. Il se leva et se calma un peu avant de rejoindre la salle de réception, là où se trouvait la longue table où trônait en son bout le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fois que tous furent arrivés, tous se raidirent sous le rire cruel et sans joie de Lord Voldemort.

- La victoire est à nous, mes chers fidèles. Nous connaissons enfin l'identité de cette misérable petite voleuse d'Opalie.

Des exclamations ravies s'élevèrent de la bande de Mangemorts. Lucius garda un visage froid et impassible, ce que sa femme remarqua bien.

- Miss Opalie se trouve être l'une des personnes les plus proches de Potter, aussi bien voir même plus protégée que lui-même. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger.

- Hermione Granger ? Ce n'est qu'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe !, s'exclama Bellatrix.

- C'est là où tu as tout faux, ma chère Bellatrix. Ce n'était qu'une couverture. Qui l'aurait cru ? Cela doit être encore une œuvre de ce fou de Dumbledore pour protéger cette bâtarde, petite fille de cette putain qui m'a volé mon pouvoir. Cette Marvélia Opalie... Morte et enterrée rapidement, d'ailleurs !

Puis il éclata de rire, suivi de ses Mangemorts. Ces derniers partirent sur ordre du Maître et Narcissa tira son mari jusqu'à leur chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle insonorisa la pièce et dit d'un ton froid et calme :

- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'étais pas aussi ignorant des faits que tu ne le laisses paraître.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

- Et quel est ce quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Lucius, je le sais, c'est tout. Rien de ce qui concernerait une Opalie ne pourrait t'échapper. Je te connais. J'ai appris à te connaître durant ces longues années. Je te protégerai toujours, toi et Draco, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait vous nuire et tu le sais très bien.

- Je le sais, oui, Narcissa. J'ai une confiance absolue en toi. Mais tu sauras tout en temps et en heure.

Il ouvrit la porte et allait sortir lorsqu'il l'entendit demander :

- Quand sera le bon moment ?

Il se retourna et la regarda avant de lui dire :

- Quelque chose me dit que ce sera plus tôt que l'on ne le pense.

**. . . .**

**. .**

**. . .**

- Eh bien, Miss Opalie, je suis satisfait de voir que tous vos efforts ont porté leurs fruits.

- Merci, Professeur Rogue.

Hermione sortit des cachots et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient. Elle souriait, fière de son nouvel Optimal en Potion. Ils étaient maintenant fin Janvier et le monde sorcier était anormalement calme. A Poudlard, bien qu'impressionnés, les élèves s'étaient vite habitués à l'idée que la jeune fille soit une Opalie. Certains élèves lui demandaient parfois de faire des sorts ou lui posaient des questions. Pansy Parkinson l'avait même salué dans un couloir, mais venant de la part d'une fille de Mangemort, mieux valait se méfier. Trois jours auparavant, dans la Grande Salle, elle avait vu Draco parler avec une Serpentarde qui avait un regard plus qu'aguicheur et Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la déranger. La jeune serpentarde avait senti un pincement au bras et se l'était frotté, mine de rien. Mais elle sentait de plus en plus de pincement sur son corps et elle commençait à se tortiller, sous le regard mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé de Draco. Lorsqu'elle ressentit un pincement aux fesses, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri et de faire une grimace. Elle était ensuite partie et Draco avait haussé ses épaules, retournant à ses devoirs. Hermione était retournée à son devoir de métamorphose, satisfaite. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça mais elle préférait ne plus y penser.

A présent, elle était convoquée au bureau du directeur. Sûrement pour parler de "l'expédition" qui aurait lieu mi-février. Elle passa la gargouille et frappa face à la grande porte. Après autorisation, elle entra.

- Miss Opalie, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Installez-vous.

Elle s'installa puis demanda :

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, professeur ?

- De deux ou trois formalités pour le voyage à la Montagne d'Opale ainsi qu'autre chose. Nous avons donc vu que vous partirez avec Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Malefoy.

- Lexi aussi. Je veux dire, Miss Davids.

- Mmmmh... Oui, elle possède des connaissances qui pourraient vous servir. Bien sûr, ce lieu est un lieu secret, gardé en sécurité afin que vous et vous seule puissiez le trouver.

- Comment vais-je le trouver ?

- Seul le cœur peut nous mener sur le droit chemin, Miss. Pensez-y. Maintenant, je voudrais vous prévenir qu'une personne souhaite vous rencontrer. Le rendez-vous aura lieu un jour avant votre départ. Il s'agit du Duc de Merchebet.

Hermione hocha la tête, pensive. Cet homme connaissait sa mère, cela l'aiderait sûrement.

- Une dernière question, professeur. Combien de temps risque de durer le voyage.

- Cela peut aller de un jour à une semaine, cela dépend.

- Bien. Merci, Professeur.

Elle sortit et décida de se rendre dans sa salle commune.

Pendant ce temps, Draco sortait de sa chambre, pensif. Il s'était drôlement rapproché des Gryffondors, au point que leur parler ne le dérangeait plus. Il blaguait même parfois avec eux. Bien sûr, il faisait cela seulement pour protéger et veiller sur Hermione, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin. C'était sûrement aussi pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Il soupira et descendit les escaliers. Il vit la Poufsouffle s'approcher de lui et lui murmurer un ridiculement sensuel :

- Salut, Draco.

- Noens.

Il voulut passer mais elle lui barra le chemin. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, las, et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Eh bien, je pensais que l'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble et faire plus ample connaissance, dit-elle lentement en approchant son corps à celui de Draco.

"Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les Poufsouffles me courent après ?" se demanda-t-il. "Peut-être car tu es le plus canon et séduisant de l'école" lui murmura une autre voix dans sa tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te connaître, Noens. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

- C'est à cause de Granger ou plutôt Opalie, c'est cela ? Maintenant que tu sais que ce n'est pas une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe mais une puissante sang-pure tu essaies de l'avoir dans ton lit pour ensuite la jeter comme un vulgaire chiffon, comme toutes les autres, c'est cela ?

Enervé, il la poussa fortement contre le mur et lui serra fermement les poignets. Une expression de rage se lisait dans ses yeux tandis que la Heidi semblait amusée et excitée.

- Redis un seul mot comme cela sur Hermione et, parole de Malefoy, tu le regretteras amèrement. Elle vaut mieux que toi et elle a toujours valu mieux, même lorsqu'on la croyait être une fille de moldue.

La fille eut un petit rire et murmura en caressant la jambe du blond avec la sienne et en rapprochant son bassin du sien :

- Les menaces ne marchent pas sur moi, beau blond.

Au même moment, le portrait s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Elle s'arrêta face à ce qu'elle voyait et devint toute rouge de gêne.

- Hum... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

Et elle sortit rapidement. Draco, dont sa mâchoire s'était décroché en voyant entrer la jolie brune, baissa les yeux et vit dans quelle position ils étaient. Il poussa un grognement de rage et jeta la blonde par terre.

Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. "Merde, merde et merde ! Elle va croire des trucs ! Merde ! Elle est encore pire qu'Ombrage, celle-là !". Il soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il préférait rester ici, tout compte fait.

Hermione était sortie rapidement et s'était collée contre un mur. Pourquoi se sentait-elle... mal ? Elle était jalouse. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche à cette constatation et ferma les yeux. Jalouse qu'il s'intéresse à une autre. Mais pourtant... pourtant elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Etait-ce elle qui se faisait trop d'idées ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune blond. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, elle l'avait remarqué. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps elle s'était attachée à lui. Un petit peu.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de passer le temps comme elle l'aimait. Même avec toutes ces histoires, elle n'oubliait surtout pas de travailler et elle en oubliait encore moins les aspics. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle et sortit son carnet bleu-vert. Elle regarda le losange noir qui ornait le centre de la couverture et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda la page blanche, immobile, pendant au moins dix minutes, avant de prendre sa plume et de la tremper dans le pot d'encre. Elle écrivit alors : _Je voudrais savoir où se trouve les montagnes d'Opales. _Elle regarda la page et soupira. Elle se caressait la joue avec sa plume et avait posé sa tête dans sa main gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une phrase apparaître : _Suis le chemin de ton cœur qui te mènera sur la route de ta destinée._ Hermione se releva légèrement et réfléchit. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle savait inconsciemment où était cet endroit perdu. Elle vit une autre phrase apparaître : _Quand le ciel et la terre se rencontrent, l'eau et l'air se déchaînent alors l'esprit peut être transporté jusqu'au bout de l'univers._

Cela indiquait sûrement l'emplacement de l'endroit. Tout d'abord, quand la terre et le ciel se rencontrent, cela ne pouvait être que le sommet des montagnes. Le problème restait maintenant le reste de la phrase. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à ses amis. Ils l'aideraient à trouver, sûrement. Surtout Lexi, qui en connaissait beaucoup sur les Opalie. Elle se leva et sortit rejoindre ses amis. Ils l'accueillirent joyeusement, comme d'habitude, et elle décida de se détendre au moins pour cette soirée.

Ils étaient tous autour du feu de la salle commune remplie, assis sur les sofas ou au sol, discutant gaiement, riant et mangeant des friandises. Hermione pouvait sentir un grand stress émaner de Harry et elle se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle avait réussi à développer un peu mieux son don et elle pouvait donc sentir un peu les émotions des gens, surtout quand ceux-ci étaient forts. Elle le vit souffler un bon coup puis demanda d'un ton faussement assuré.

- Ginny ?

Cette dernière se retourna et lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- Heu... Je me demandais si... si tu voulais venir à P-Pré-au-lard pour passer la journée avec moi, le quatorze février.

Il avait dit le reste de la phrase à une vitesse hallucinante qu'il avait été très dur de comprendre. Tout le monde s'était tu pour écouter la réponse de Ginny qui, devrait normalement, être un oui. Hermione sentait de la peine et de l'embarras chez Ginny.

- Hum... Désolé Harry, mais ce jour là j'ai... quelque chose de très important à faire... Euh...

- Oui, moi et Ginny avons un truc à faire mais nous préférons que cela reste secret, Harry..., la sauva Hermione en intervenant.

- Oh... O-Ok, ce n'est pas grave..., murmura Harry, très déçu.

Hermione se sentit peinée pour son ami et regarda Ginny d'un regard froid et lui montra la porte d'un signe de tête pour parler en privé. Ginny déglutit silencieusement et suivit Hermione. Cette dernière jeta un sort d'insonorisation autour de la pièce. Elle se retourna avec des éclairs dans les yeux et mit ses poings sur ses hanches :

- Ginevra Molly Weasley !

La rouquine baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Tu... Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Harry ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser avec ses faux espoirs alors que toi tu-tu...

Hermione ne savait pas comment qualifier la relation entre Ginny et Blaise. Ginny leva ses yeux et soupira.

- Je sors avec Blaise.

- Alors c'est officiel, maintenant ?

- Oui et non. C'est officiel entre lui et moi. Mais personne ne le sait ou doit le savoir. Seul Malefoy et toi, maintenant, le savent.

- Il le savait déjà ? Oh c'est pas vrai..., murmura Hermione en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Ginny ne dit rien et gardait son regard fixé au sol.

- Il faut que tu expliques à Harry que cela ne sera pas possible entre vous deux. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, il souffre trop.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, Hermione. Mais tu n'es pas dans ma situation et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je culpabilise.

- Eh bien-

- Non, Hermione !, la coupa Ginny. Tu ne peux rien dire car tu ne sais définitivement rien de ce que je ressens ! Et toi, alors, avec Malefoy ?

Hermione cligna des yeux et recula d'un pas.

- Pourquoi m-me dis-tu cela ? Il n'y rien entre lui et moi, pas comme toi et Zabini !

- Bien sûr, railla Ginny. Tu es vraiment aveugle et stupide !

Hermione fronça des sourcils et allait répliquer mais Ginny la coupa.

- Non, écoute-moi ! Tu es aveugle car tu ne vois pas la façon dont il te regarde, les regards qu'il lance aux garçons qui te regardent trop longtemps ou même comment il te défend et te protège ! Et stupide car tu ne vois pas que tu commences à t'attacher à lui.

- Quoi ? Non mais c'est stupide, peut-être que maintenant je l'aime bien, oui, c'est devenu un bon ami et un bon allié mais...

- Ouais..., la coupa sans conviction Ginny avec un sourire malicieux.

- Au fait, tu passes donc le samedi quatorze avec Zabini, hein ?, demanda Hermione en revenant au sujet principal.

Ginny hocha doucement la tête et soupira.

- J'aurais vraiment aimé ne pas créer cette situation, Mione.

- Je le sais, Gin', je le sais...

. . .

. .

. . . .

Hermione ne pensait pas du tout commencer cette journée comme cela. Elle s'était lavée, habillée, tout était normal, quoi. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire piquer le doigt par une flèche de Cupidon volant. Et ça faisait mal.

- Ouuuch !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Draco en arrivant, inquiet.

Il s'était précipité à en juger sa tenue. Il était torse nu. Hermione rougit et lui montra le bout de son doigt. Une goutte de sang y perlait.

- Saloperie de Cupidon !, marmonna-t-il en prenant sa main. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui cette foutue St-Valentin !

Il essuya le sang qu'il y avait sur le doigt de la jeune fille et mit un fin bandage autour. Il caressa ensuite sa main, toujours sans la regarder tandis que le cœur d'Hermione faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre cette fête ?, balbutia Hermione.

- Je vais tout simplement vivre un enfer aujourd'hui. Entre les cupidons chantant des Weasley, les cupidons lanceurs de flèches, les cartes volantes, les oiseaux qui...

- J'ai compris, journée chargée !, rit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais aimé la St-Valentin, moi. Ce n'est qu'une stupide fête commerciale ne servant strictement à rien.

- Sûrement car personne ne s'intéresse à toi, _Opalie _!, rit une voix aussi insupportable que celle de Victoria Ombrage.

- Non, justement, ce cupidon t'était destiné, Hermione., dit Draco avec un regard noir vers la Poufsouffle et en jetant un sort sur le cupidon qui le fit disparaître.

- Tu sais, dit Heidi en s'approchant de Draco avec un regard qui se voulait charmeur, aujourd'hui nous fêtons les couples, l'amour et tout ce qui s'en suit. Peut-être n'aimes-tu pas cette journée parce que personne ne t'a jamais fait de cadeaux ou de cartes...

Elle commençait à mettre une main sur l'épaule de Draco mais ce dernier la rejeta et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, j'ai toujours pensé pareil que toi. Tant qu'à toi, Noens, garde tes distances et ne t'approche pas de nous : je n'ai pas envie que notre air soit contaminé par le tien.

La jeune fille partit en claquant la porte tandis qu'Hermione souriait. Draco Malefoy ne changerait jamais : toujours aussi exécrable avec les personne qu'il détestait, à savoir, beaucoup de monde. Même avec Harry et Ron, parfois, c'était la guerre. Les deux protagonistes se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle tandis que, en chemin, toutes sortes de cartes ou de cadeaux venaient sur leur passage. Ils arrivèrent dans une Grande Salle bondée et remplie de cupidon, de cartes volantes mais aussi de ballons rouges en forme de cœur qui volaient un peu de partout.

- Quel bazar !, s'exclama Hermione tandis qu'elle s'asseyait lourdement sur le banc.

- Ne m'en parle pas !, s'exclama Lexi. Deux cupidons m'ont réveillée ce matin avec des chants horriblement et romantiquement affreux !

Ginny ne parla pas et se contentait de jeter des regards vers la table des Serpentards, chose que seule Hermione remarqua.

- Qu'est- ce que vous allez faire de vos journées ?, demanda Ron avant d'engloutir la moitié d'un croissant.

- Notre projet secret, Ron., dit rapidement Ginny en prenant son verre de jus de citrouille.

- En parlant de cela, Ginny, dit lentement Hermione. J'ai à te parler de quelque chose de _délicat_.

Ginny haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle finissait son verre et qu'elle se levait, suivie de la belle brune. A la table des Serpentards, un métisse suivait des yeux la rouquine.

- Mec, arrête de la fixer !, lui chuchota son meilleur ami.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Sympa, ça se voit que tu m'écou... Ah, saloperie de cartes volantes !

Draco leva sa baguette et brûla la carte tandis qu'une fille de cinquième année sortit en pleurant.

- C'était sûrement sa carte, dit Blaise d'un air lointain.

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas l'envoyer, j'en ai marre de tout ça.

- Pourtant, avant, tu aimais bien être le centre d'atten-

- Ca, c'était avant, le coupa Draco, irrité.

- Oui, avant qu'une certaine Gryffondor ne capture ton cœur..., murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur.

Draco fit une grimace et chuchota : "Toi, tu fais peur quand t'es amoureux ! On dirait un Poufsouffle..." Blaise ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Draco allait boire son verre mais Blaise lui dit de son ton toujours distant :

- Je ne boirais pas ça, à ta place.

Le blond regarda son verre avec interrogation puis Blaise de la même manière.

- Filtre d'amour ?, demanda le préfet.

Le métisse acquiesça puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ces filles sont folles...

**. . . .**

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui ? On est supposées faire quelque chose de "secret" ensemble alors que tu vas voir Zabini. Et si quelqu'un me voyait ?

Ginny ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé... Eh bien... Bibliothèque ?

- Non, trop facile de me trouver là-bas. La Salle sur demande ?

- Non, j'y vais avec Blaise., dit la rouquine en rougissant.

- Bon, très bien... Je vais aller dans la forêt toute la journée.

- Dans la forêt ?, s'exclama Ginny. Toute seule ? Tu es sûre ?

Hermione leva ses yeux en l'air et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois que je vais y aller seule. Et puis, une journée en pleine nature me fera le plus grand bien. A plus tard.

Hermione sortit du dortoir des Gryffondors et se rendit dehors. En chemin, elle croisa Zabini et lui lança un regard noir. Une fois dehors, elle vérifia que personne ne la voyait et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Ce ne fut pas très dur pour elle de trouver la clairière d'Azélia. Cette dernière était déjà là et salua Hermione. La préfète s'assit au bord de la clairière et replia ses jambes contre elle-même.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Hermione ? Je sens en toi que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je... Je n'ai rien, Azélia. C'est juste que...

- Que ?, demanda la fée après le silence d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Et puis lundi, nous partons et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

- Le temps change et n'est jamais le même, Hermione, murmura mystérieusement Azélia.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Beaucoup de choses... En attendant, j'ai quelque chose pour t'aider.

La fée vola au dessus de la clairière étincelante et fit un mouvement de main. Une bouteille en cristal grande de dix centimètres apparut. Elle étincelait comme l'eau elle-même et était arrondie vers le centre. C'était une pure merveille. La bouteille lévitait lentement dans les airs et se dirigeait vers Hermione. Cette dernière la prit tout doucement comme si elle pouvait se casser à n'importe quel moment. Azélia rit et la rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Même si un troupeau d'Hippogriffe passait dessus, cette bouteille résisterait. J'ai mis à l'intérieur de l'eau de cette source. Cette eau a été bénite par toutes les fées de l'eau de cette forêt et possède de grands pouvoirs. Elle peut être aussi efficace que des larmes de phœnix pour soigner. Et elle peut avoir d'autres propriétés que tu découvriras sans doute pendant ton voyage.

Hermione fit filer son doigt entre l'eau de la clairière et cette dernière s'illumina un peu plus et ses doigts brillèrent légèrement. Elle leva sa main et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. La cicatrice qu'elle avait dans sa paume avait disparu. Elle sourit et regarda Azélia avec des yeux pétillants.

- Merci beaucoup, j'en ferai bon usage.

**. . . .**

La journée passa rapidement pour Hermione, elle fut même étonnée lorsqu'elle remarqua que le temps s'assombrissait rapidement. Il devait être dix-huit heures. Elle soupira tandis qu'elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe et qu'elle regardait les étoiles apparaître dans un ciel de plus en plus noir. D'ici, les étoiles étaient très nombreuses, c'était magnifique. Hermione sentit les doigts d'Azélia sur sa joue et tourna la tête vers la fée qui la regardait d'un regard bienveillant.

- Ne renie jamais tes sentiments, Hermione. Accepte-les et fais leur face.

Hermione ne dit rien mais fit un léger sourire. Elle retourna son regard vers le ciel et soupira. Le monde changeait tellement rapidement. Un seul sentiment et tout ce en quoi vous croyiez pouvait disparaître. Elle regarda à nouveau Azélia qui la regardait avec une expression d'inquiétude.

- Fait attention à toi, Hermione. Car ce que le destin donne, tu dois le payer.

- Comment ça ?, demanda Hermione en se relevant.

- Aller dans ton monde est quelque chose qui fait appel au destin, à ta destinée. Chaque Opalie a du payer pour y entrer. Chaque Opalie a payé de sa mort l'entrée.

- C-Comment ?

- Parce que c'était le destin. Elles l'ont accepté car leur destinée était de mourir pour sauver le monde.

- Ca v-veut dire que je vais... mourir ?

- Ta destinée est différente de cette de tes aïeules, chuchota la jolie fée en traçant un cercle sur son front. Tu es celle qui doit sauver le monde sorcier et moldu. Mais tu devras tout de même payer...

- Comment savoir ce qui va m'arriver ?, demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Azélia sembla réfléchir un moment puis se leva. Hermine en fit de même tandis qu'Azélia prit la main d'Hermione et la guida à travers les bois.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Voir la Fille de la Lune.

- L-La Fille de la Lune ?

- C'est une fée aux grands pouvoirs, elle peut atteindre les tissages de la destinée et en connaître sa volonté.

- Et comment cela se fait que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé ?

Azélia rit puis lui dit doucement :

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit pour rien. Cela doit être important. Et je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans connaître les dangers que tu risques de rencontrer plus tard.

Elles arrivèrent face à un grand arbre qui était entouré d'une lueur dorée. Azélia leva la main et une étincelle bleue passa sur eux. En un clin d'œil, elles étaient dans un endroit plutôt sombre qui était éclairé au centre de la pièce. En s'approchant, Hermione pu constater que la lumière était en fait une fée. La plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Et elle n'était pas comme les autres... elle était blanche comme Azélia était bleue. Une lueur blanche l'entourait. Elle était en position de méditation et ses yeux étaient fermés.

- Soyez la bienvenue mes chères amies.

Et sa voix était magnifique ! Hermione sourit et s'approcha avec Azélia.

- La destinée a enfin décidé de nous faire rencontrer, dit la jolie fée en ouvrant les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, d'un argent presque blanc. Ils lui faisaient un peu penser à ceux de Draco mais en plus clairs. La Fille de la Lune sourit puis dit.

- Je pense que tu voudrais connaître ce que ta destinée sera. Je ne peux, hélas, pas te dire ce qu'elle en sera vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Fille de la Lune, dit Azélia. Nous voulions simplement connaître... ce que le destin veut en échange du voyage qu'Hermione va faire, un voyage aux montagnes d'Opales.

- Je vois..., fit doucement la fée blanche.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement avant qu'elle ne les ouvre à nouveau avec un regard interrogateur. Son regard était plongé au loin et de l'inquiétude prit place sur ses traits. Elle releva les yeux vers les deux autres personnes présentes mais garda le silence.

- Il n'y a aucun autre moyen..?, murmura presque la fée blanche.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et secoua sa tête légèrement. Ses longs cheveux blancs bougèrent en même temps, accentuant sa beauté. Ils étaient encore plus clairs que ceux de Draco, c'était incroyable.

- La destinée a toujours été dure et il n'y a toujours qu'un chemin à suivre. C'est après que nous devons en payer les conséquences, dit la Fille de la Lune.

Elle soupira et se leva. Elle marcha dans la pièce, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose de très important. Elle revint vers ses pas et s'accroupit vers Hermione, posant sa main blanche sur son épaule. Elle savait que la peau de Draco était quasi translucide mais celle de la fée était d'un blanc étincelant.

- Tu n'es pas destinée à mourir. Mais tu dois sacrifier quelque chose qui t'est cher pour pouvoir poursuivre ta destinée.

Hermione déglutit silencieusement et attendit que la fée reprenne la parole.

- Connais-tu la Lisaline ?

Hermione acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'une fleur avait à voir avec cette histoire.

- Cette fleur possède des propriétés plutôt... nocives pour nous, les fées. Mais depuis maintenant trois cents ans, un sort très puissant jeté par nous les fées les empêchait de se développer totalement. Une fois leur développement à terme, cette plante peut-être utilisée contre nous.

- Donc mon entrée dans les montagnes d'Opale lèvera le sort et les fleurs seront de nouveaux nocives, conclut Hermione.

- Mais tu sais, ces fleurs sont plutôt rares et peu de personnes connaissent notre... point faible. Il faut juste que tu fasses plus attention à toi, à présent.

- Mais... Mais ce sont les fées qui vont souffrir !, s'écria Hermione.

- Ta destinée est de nous sauver, de sauver le monde sorcier, moldu ainsi que celui de chaque créature de la domination de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le destin est avec toi, jolie Hermione.

**. . . .**

**. .**

**. . . .**

Elle ne pensait pas vivre quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Elle ne savait même pas tout cela. Elle pensait qu'elle allait partir et revenir et que rien ne changerait. Elle se trompait et lourdement. C'est tellement étrange. Et maintenant, elle apprend qu'une fleur peut affaiblir les fées donc l'affaiblir. Elle se dirigeait vers le château mais s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un au loin. Cette personne semblait jouer avec du feu. Elle s'approcha et vit Draco, allongé dans l'herbe, faisant apparaître des flammes du bout de son doigt d'un air absent. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et s'allongea.

- Alors, cette journée ?, demanda Draco en continuant de faire tournoyer une flamme sur le bout de son doigt.

- Hmmm... Enrichissante. Et toi ?

- Hmmm... Ennuyante. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?, demanda-t-il en roulant sur son flanc pour faire face à Hermione.

Elle lui raconta alors sa journée et soupira à la fin de son récit.

- Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour me surprendre.

Draco lui prit la main et la serra tendrement pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle le regarda puis lui sourit tristement. Elle lui caressa la joue avec son autre main puis fronça les sourcils. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que Draco se releva légèrement.

- Mia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne dit rien mais gémit de douleur et secoua sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Draco hoqueta d'horreur. Ils étaient entièrement noirs. Elle referma les yeux puis inspira un long coup. Elle rouvrit ses yeux mais ils étaient cette fois-ci dorés. Elle respirait difficilement et avait le regard dans le vague.

- Mia, Mia, ça va aller., murmura Draco en caressant le visage de la lionne et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas.

- Shhh, ça va aller, mon cœur, ça va aller..., chuchotait Draco dans son oreille en la berçant.

Elle se laissa faire pendant cinq minutes, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras puis releva sa tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Merci... Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-il sans la lâcher.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Une douleur est venue dans ma tête et... et tout était noir, j'avais froid et... je me sentais si seule...

- Je suis là, Mia, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en lui replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Il remit ses bras autour d'elle et la serra le plus fort possible contre lui. Il caressait ses cheveux d'une manière rassurante et la berçait tout doucement. Il posa sa joue sur le haut de sa tête et murmura :

- Je serai toujours là pour toi...

* * *

**J'avais prévu une autre fin, du style ils s'embrassent et ils partent pour l'Himalaya pour vivre leur amour loins de la guerre et blablabla...**

**Mais ça n'aurait pas fait avancer l'histoire (:**

**A partir de maintenant, je vais raccourcir un peu les chapitres pour les publiés plus rapidement. De 20 pages on va passer à 15, je pense.**

**Bref, Review bien sûr et bon courage pour ce début d'année (:**


End file.
